Harry Potter and Voldemorts Horcruxes
by HogwartsAngel101
Summary: [COMPLETE] A tale of book 7. There are Horcruxes to find and destroy, a Dark Lord to kill, and a romance to keep safe. HP,GW and a little of RW,HG and NL,LL. Rated M for later chapters. HBP SPOILERS! Beta in process, please be patient.
1. The stranger within

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : ****The Stranger Within

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**The sky outside was bright and sunny, but within the wall of Azkaban it was dark, and gloomy. Lucius Malfoy lay on the bunk in his cell. The same thought had been playing over in his mind for a month now. Dumbledore was dead. By the hand of Snape!**

**When Narcissa had visited him, it had been to bring news that his son Draco must do it or die, but now Snape had done it instead. What would this mean? Lucius had figured out that the Dark Lord was just trying to get back at him for his failure at the ministry. Why had he let that prophecy fall? It was that damned Bellatrix's fault. His wife's sister. She was to blame, she wanted him to fail. It would mean more for her if he did! She considered herself to be the only one worthy. She considered herself to be the only one close to the Dark Lord, but she did not know what he knew. No! She did not suspect. He would stay alive and get out of this place and when he did...**

**Suddenly the already very little light that had managed to escape the grimy windows was gone and Lucius tried to prepare himself again. He knew better than to think better thoughts. All his fears were suddenly upon him. The day he met the Dark Lord, the night he had been forcefully accepted into his Death Eaters, the day his son was born and wondering how to keep him from his terrible fate. The Dark Lord always knew. Lucius moved to the corner of his bunk and cowardly tried to hide himself. Dementors were supposed to be on the Dark Lord's side so why did they continue to torment him so?**

**No Occlumency was going to help; there was no way to block out the Dark Lord. He had tried to tell Narcissa this, when she had come, but she would not listen, reasoning was beyond her. "Don't worry, Bellatrix's is teaching Draco Occlumency." It would never help, Draco was too spoiled, and to arrogant to listen, He was after all his Father's son. As the dementor passed hissing slightly he had to try and gain strength, he had to get free he had to get his wand back. The main doors leading to the cells were clanging shut somebody from the ministry no doubt. Lucius cast his eyes down upon the earth flooring.**

**"Hello Lucius." Lucius slowly raised his eyes.**

**"No, it can't be your dead, I know that you're dead!" Laughter rang through the cells causing the Dementors to hiss with anger. Lucius cast them a wary look before glancing back at his visitor.**

**"Are you dragging me off to the after life?"**

**"There is no after life at least not for you yet, my dear friend." Laughter was heard throughout the cells again, the Dementors gliding closer than ever, the feeling too immense for his weary body.**

**"I will help you, if you help me, you know what I want to know, and if you're a good boy, you'll tell me where and when."**

**"It'll be death if I were to tell you! What can you offer me, a life in hiding, thanks, but no thanks!" Lucius snarled at his unwanted visitor.**

**"No. Hiding is too good even for the likes of you mate, but I wonder what is it that your true friends are doing, letting you live in here like some common vermin. Tell me how is the Dark Lord these days?" Lucius turned his back.**

**"I have nothing to tell you. Go away!"**

**"Are you sure Lucius? I do know a way out of here you know, but if your not interested in seeing your wife and helping your only son, when they both need you so desperately..." Lucius face hardened. "Very well, then..." The stranger turned to leave and succeeded a few steps before Lucius's cry stopped him. His unwanted visitor was his last chance.**

**"Okay fine, I'll do it; I'll help you, if for no other reason but to help my son, and wife." The stranger smiled.**

**"Good, we wait for daybreak, enjoy your last night in Azkaban Mr. Malfoy," and with that the stranger walked out the doors and was gone. Leaving Lucius to hope he had not made a wrong choice, again.  
**

**

* * *

**

**AN :**

**Okay, I know a weird place to start, but Harry enter's the scene in the next chapter. I like review's so tell me what you think at anytime. Thanks and enjoy!**

**A special thanks to my new Beta reader beardie04. Who will be proof reading, much to everyone's delight, including my own. So please be patient as she starts this long grueling process. Thanks.**

**Untill next chapter, take care,**

_**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**_


	2. Lily's sister

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 2 : Lily's Sister

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Although it was hardly sundown, Harry Potter lay in his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive, having no desire to join in watching the evening news which was showing downstairs on the television. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon preferred it that way. His cousin having changed a bit since last year, had become more muscled than anything, but thankfully he did not try and beat Harry up anymore. Growing up, Harry had been Dudley's favourite punching bag. But when Harry returned from his first year fresh from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all three Dursley's were somewhat fearful of him. Now they were -to an extent- terrified of him. They knew that the minute Harry turned Seventeen; he would be able to use magic legally away from Hogwarts. So the Dursley's lived the past month away from Harry as much as possible.

Harry was grateful for this, he needed to think. He got to his feet and started pacing the floor reliving for the one hundredth time that summer, all the visits into Dumbledore's pensive.

Harry's mentor had been Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore had insisted that Harry take private lessons with him last year. Harry was unable to talk to anyone about these lessons apart from his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. No one knew apart from them why Dumbledore was leaving the School for periods of time. Dumbledore would return to Hogwarts, send for Harry, and together would take a trip into someone's memory. Showing Harry pieces of the story behind how a talented young man, named Tom Riddle, became the most powerful and evil wizard 'Lord Voldemort'.

Harry and Dumbledore had learned that before Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter; he had split his soul, dividing it in half. One piece still remained in him, the other was transformed into the pages of a diary creating a Horcrux, which Harry had destroyed in his second year at Hogwarts.

The memories that Dumbledore showed him next though would be unforgettable. Together they learned that Tom Riddle had not just split his soul in two. But into seven pieces, thus creating six Horcrux. The Diary was gone, and Dumbledore had ensured that a ring that once belonged to Tom Riddle's grandfather, bearing the Salazar Slytherin crest was destroyed. Bringing the amount of Horcrux down to four.

Salazar Slytherin was an ancient ancestor of Tom Riddle.

Riddle was a dark wizard that most wizards today, more than sixteen years later still feared to name. Choosing instead, to refer to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Harry had assumed that the reasoning behind Dumbledore showing him these Horcrux, was so they could hunt them down and together destroy all four before turning there focus on the fifth and final remaining piece of Voldemort, himself. Though Voldemort may not be able to feel the Horcrux being destroyed. he would however be terrible to fight. For even though Voldemort will in turn be mortal again, with all six Horcrux gone, he would still be strong in mind and talent. Voldemort would still have his wand, a wizard's most valuable asset.

Voldemort's life as Tom Riddle had been deprived of affection, so he would naturally want to put a piece of his soul into something that meant something. Here, Dumbledore hazarded a guess as to what they might be looking for.

A memory had shown them that Tom Riddle came into a private showing of a Locket that had bore the Salazar Slythrin crest, as well as a cup that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Two of the four founders of Hogwarts. Another guess of Dumbledore's was a snake Harry had met up close at the end of his fourth year when Voldemort had returned to full power. The snake known as Nagini was the most beloved breathing thing that Voldemort ever cared about. The last Horcrux was a little harder than the rest; for all Harry knew about it was that it might be in something that had once belonged to Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, the remaining two founders of Hogwarts. Harry had been going over this all Summer while pacing around his bedroom floor,

_'Locket...Cup...Snake...something of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor...Locket...Cup...Snake...something of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!'_

Harry glanced into the sky; the sun was setting and causing a red glare to enter his room. The red instantly reminding him of a girl Harry had dated for a brief time last year. Ginny Weasley, sister of his best friend Ron. Ginny had been perfect for Harry, and Harry cared deeply for her. She had come to mean so much to him in a short amount of time. Harry had broken up with her in hope that he would keep her safe on the sidelines. He would not get her hurt, or worse killed. But Harry could not stop himself about thinking of her. Her smile played on his mind while the memory of her floral scent played with his senses. But Harry knew he could not make anything of it, at least just yet. If Harry succeeded in killing Voldemort he would be free, free to explore a normal life. Well, normal for a wizard anyway. If Ginny still cared for him, maybe they could be together. So much rode on the _'if's'_ that Harry could not think straight.

He slumped into his bed and pressed his hands into his eyes until white spots appeared. Taking a deep sigh, Harry glanced out the window. A black spot could be seen. Harry suddenly realized that it was an owl and hurried to open the window.

The tiny owl flew in and Harry watched as it flew in circles above his head. Reaching out and taking the owl he now recognized as Pig. Harry untied the letter, and let Pig drink out of Hedwig's water dish, whom Harry thought didn't look too pleased with this small intrusion. Upon opening the letter Harry sat down again and saw Ron's handwriting.

_Harry,  
I can't talk much but we'll be picking you up on Saturday  
around two in the afternoon. I hope all is well. Everyone  
sends their hellos and Harry make sure you're ready a day  
in advance, just in case.  
Ron_

Ready a day in advance, what was that all about? Harry stirred this in his mind. Glancing up on the wall Harry saw that tomorrow was Saturday. Giving the letter one last look, Harry deposited it on his desk. Glancing around the room, Harry lifted his trunk onto the bed, quickly clearing away the old reminders of last year's sweets, and crumpled bits of parchment. He started piling his wizardry materials inside. He paused briefly at his school things, thinking that he wouldn't need them, but packed them anyhow. He packed until all that he owned was inside his truck. Which he found odd, the trunk seemed to be able to hold all his possessions. A noise outside his door told him someone was lurking. Harry opened his door to see Dudley trying to see through the key hole in his door. Dudley straightened up.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Well now see Dudder's that's none of your business is it" Harry replied running a hand through his hair causing it to ruffle even more.

"Well, Mum wants to know if you want dinner?" Dudley said this fairly fast and Harry found it kind of curious. The Dursley's never asked him to come down to dinner before. Harry decided he was indeed a bit hungry.

"Yeah, sure why not."

Harry allowed Dudley to go before him and Dudley was nervous about this all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He kept sending Harry nervous glances over his shoulder. Harry had to fight the urge to give his bullying cousin a swift kick in the butt. But made it into the kitchen with out incident all the same. Harry moved over to sit on the opposite side of Dudley, and his Aunt Petunia set down a casserole in the middle of the table. Dudley hurriedly helped himself to the dishes contents. Harry and the Dursley's ate in peace with the only sound coming from eating and drinking. Only just remembering about the letter from Ron on his desk upstairs.

"I'll be having some friends drop by tomorrow," Harry felt the already tense atmosphere in the room go almost unbearable.

"I'll not have your kind trailing in this house blowing up the living room again!" Harry looked at his uncle Vernon, whose face was a purple shade bypassing red altogether.

"They will be picking me up to leave." His uncle started spluttering again, but Harry quickly cut him off "...they'll be collecting me and I'll be leaving ...for good!" His uncle's face started showing his normal colour before he spoke again

"I guess one last time won't hurt, but I'll not have them blowing up the living room again!"

"It was fixed was it not?" Harry didn't know what made him say this, but his courage was growing stronger by the day.

"That's not the point, the point is...is...is-"

"Is what exactly?" Harry was getting a little annoyed by this conversation. But watched his uncle sputter and send spit flying over his end of the table trying to come up with a good excuse. Harry found this part slightly amusing.

"That's not the point."

"Yeah, you've said that already". Harry was now enjoying this; his uncle had never been at a loss to say anything. "Look it is this simple. My friends are going to be picking me up and you'll be seeing my backside for the last time, so that's it, I'll be out of your hair and you'll be out of mine." Harry pushed his chair back from the table and went upstairs back to his room. He immediately packed the last of his things, which was Ron's latest letter in his trunk, closed it and moved it by the door. Harry turned to Hedwig and found Pig still there.

"I guess your staying until Saturday then?" The owl looked up and nipped his finger a little too hard, but Harry got the gist of it all the same. He started feeding the two owls with owl treats when a soft knock came at his door. "Yeah?" Harry said rather irritably. A harassed version of his Aunt came in. She shut the door behind her quietly. She looked at Harry then at the two owls.

"Who is that one?"

"Well this one is my friend Ron's, his name is Pig" Harry didn't know why he offered this information. Aunt Petunia walked over to where he stood and pulled out his desk chair. She sat down with her eyes still on Pig. Harry turned and continued to feed the two owls. Confusion was setting in, first she sent Dudley up here to make sure he was at dinner, then now here she was sitting in his room and getting comfy judging by the look of it. Harry glanced at her again.

"May I?"

"What?"

"Can I help feed them?" Harry was amused but slightly nervous, but he held out the package of owl treats and she collected a few from the bag. Harry watched, slightly astonished that she knew how to properly feed an owl as they were often temperamental. She gave a gasp and a little laugh, as Pig nipped her finger in thanks.

"I think he likes me."

"Yeah..." said an even more confused Harry

"Did you know that I was accepted at Hogwarts?"

"What?" Harry dropped what he was holding, he couldn't remember what it was but he heard it hit the floor, then several small things rolling away from where he stood paralyzed with shock.

"Yes, I was of course eleven, when an owl came. Thinking it was for her, Lily got up from the table where we were eating, and she gasped in excitement, she told me the letter said it was for me, I got up and went to retrieve my letter. I was startled, why would Hogwarts want someone like me?"

Harry was momentarily thinking the same thing, but she cleared her throat and started talking again.

"I was stunned, I was frightened to death, so I slept with the letter under my pillow, by the time I woke I was just too scared to go, and I told my parents and Lily that I wished not to go. Lily was heartbroken that day. I wished to stay behind out of simple fear. I had heard her talk about the studying being hard, and then about the magical creatures that lived in the forest surrounding the castle, and the headmaster, the teachers and how one could even transform into a cat. I was so scared that I took it out on her, calling her abnormal and...well, a whole lot of bad words. We lost our friendship that year. Lily was the best friend a girl could have asked for, and I pushed her away, because well… because of her talents."

_'Whoa!' _Thought Harry. First his Aunt who didn't want to talk with Harry unless giving him chores to do, was standing here talking about a sister she tried desperately to pretend didn't exist ever, and now she's admitted to have been able to go to Hogwarts. Harry was losing his mind. Because now she was referring to his abnormalities -as she usually called it- as a talent. Harry sat on his bed as his head was making him dizzy.

"I have regretted my actions, but no more than I do right now. I know you have a lot that rests on your shoulders, as you said last year, and when you leave this house it will probably be for good. Who can blame you after all we put you through. I... well, I just wanted to say "Sorry Harry", but I let old ties get in the way. I know now that magic is a part of our world, there is nothing we can do to stop it. There is something else too."

"And what is that?" Harry spoke for the first time since she began her conversation with him.

She pulled a small envelope out of her pocket.

"Vernon doesn't know about this. I found it on you the day we found you on our doorstep I was going to toss it out, but never could for some strange reason." She held the envelope out to Harry, who stood up to take it, as he rose so did Aunt Petunia and gave it to him. Harry looked down at the parcel then to his Aunt.

"Thanks..." She wiped a solitary tear from her cheek and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Harry was startled for the umpteenth time since she had entered his room. But he hugged her back wondering vaguely if his mother's hug was anything like this.

"Your mother would have been pleased with you; you know I see her every time I look in your eyes."

"I hope... it's just... it would have been nice to see them though, to remember them more than I do." Aunt Petunia let go of him and stepped back. She walked quickly from the room and came back in holding a parcel.

"This also arrived for you a week after you did. It arrived by owl while Vernon was at work so he doesn't about this either."

"Thanks," said Harry taking the parcel. "I appreciate you giving me room, and food for the past well, almost 17 years now"

"It is I who owe you thanks, for showing me through your eyes that Lily forgave me, and she still loved me"

"You will always love your family." Harry spoke this as the Weasley's came to his mind; He loved each and every one of them. His Aunt Petunia wiped more tears that were coming from her eyes when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" His Aunt walked out of the room, but then his Uncle Vernon hollered at him.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE!"

Wondering what he was supposed to have done now, Harry walked down the stairs. It wasn't until he was halfway down that he looked up to find several people crowding the entranceway.

"Harry!"

Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Lupin were standing there looking up at him. Hermione came bounding up the stairs at him, threw her arms around him and hugged him gingerly. He could tell she had grown a lot since they departed, she somehow had become more lady like and Harry was not at all surprised to turn and find Ron looking up at them wistfully.

Harry and Hermione walked down into the entrance way. Dudley was standing in the door way of the living room. He had an odd look on his face.

"Would you care to come in and sit for a while?"

Harry was surprised to turn and find Dudley was openly staring at Hermione as if there was a mistake and she was even friends with Harry. Hermione said thanks and Dudley followed her into the Living room, with Ron at their heels. Harry wondered what had come over Dudley.

Hermione sat on the couch and Ron was fast to sit on the remaining side while Dudley opted to stand by the electric fireplace, flexing his muscles and winking at her. Harry was thoroughly enjoying this scene and wondered how Uncle Vernon would like it if Dudley actually married a witch. Turning he saw that Lupin was obviously thinking the same thing by the look on his face, and Mr. Weasley couldn't have looked more confused about what Dudley was attempting to do.

"Aren't we leaving?" Ron was quick at asking and Harry smiled at this. He was sure that Ron would go on for days at the scene playing out before him.

"Why not stay for awhile and chat a little, I'm Dudley by the way." Dudley stepped up to Hermione and held out his hand she accepted it and Dudley kissed the top of it. A small sputtering came form Ron and Uncle Vernon at the same time.

"Hello, I'm Hermione-"

"Yeah and I'm Ron." Ron's comment went unnoticed by Dudley who was trying to keep Hermione's eyes on him. Harry however, was laughing out loud as Dudley went into a long winded speech about his wrestling career. Hermione looked flabbergasted. Answering him only with "wow" and "how about that", while Ron scowled on looking at Dudley. Harry smiled a little more.

"Ah yes, well, anyway Harry. Molly and I would like to know if you would like to stay with us for a while until, well you know." Harry had turned to Mr. Weasley.

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. I think though, more than one red headed girl would be mad at me if I didn't bring you back with us today." Harry smiled a little bit more. Knowing full well that there were only two red headed women in the Weasley bunch, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Well, I'll spare you then, I would be honoured."

"Thanks Harry, okay then lets get cracking we have a Ministry of Magic car. So we best not keep it waiting."

"Harry and I will collect his things." Lupin said turning to Mr. Weasley. Harry made to follow Lupin back through the entrance way when Ron hollered.

"Don't forget Pig, I brought his cage." Harry knew that Ron would have gotten Pig himself, but knew that his friend wanted to stay to make sure Dudley didn't get too close to Hermione, and it was not at all for Hermione's sake. So Harry picked up Pigs cage by the door and lead Lupin up the stairs.

"This is your room then?" Asked Lupin as they reached Harry's room.

"Yeah." Harry quickly snatched the moving owl that was flying above their heads and stuffed him into the cage he was still holding. Then went to gather his Firebolt and felt a heartstring pull remembering Sirius had given it to him. A comforting hand patted his shoulder, and Harry laid it by his truck. He turned by the door and looked at the room.

"Let's make it match the rest of this surgically clean house shall we. A way of saying thanks, hmm."

Harry nodded, and watched as Lupin made a swish movement around the room and suddenly the waste basket was emptied, the owl treats he had dropped earlier were gone and the bed made itself. By the end the room was just like the rest of the house. Harry made to reach for his trunk.

"I think it would be easier if I did it."

Lupin waved his wand again, and the trunk levitated in the air, leading the way into the hall. Harry picked up the parcel his aunt had given him earlier, then reached for his Firebolt again, and for the last time closed the door to the room he knew he would never see again.

When Harry and Lupin made their way back downstairs Lupin turned to him.

"I'll just take this stuff outside to get it loaded up."

"Okay thanks, I'll get everyone else." Lupin nodded his agreement; he too clearly thought it would be best if they left as soon as possible.

When Harry entered the living room again; it was to find Ron had literally gone green with jealousy and Mr. Weasley looking at the three with amusement. Vernon however looked outraged, while Petunia looked crossed between amusement and uncertainty.

"Mr. Weasley"

"Harry"

"Lupin says he's waiting in the car."

"Oh yes, lets get going shall we."

"Yeah lets go Hermione." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and Hermione said a hurried goodbye to Dudley who was looking outraged that she was leaving without the promise of seeing him again. Ron dragged Hermione out of the house and turned to make a rude gesture to Dudley who balled his hand in a fist.

"I wouldn't do that Dudder's," said Harry.

"Why not? He's a wimp!"

"Well, I've seen him take down a fully grown mountain troll in our first year at school." Dudley lowered his fist but only slightly.

"I bet it wasn't the size I am though," replied Dudley.

Harry smiled. "Actually it was twenty-two feet tall and was slinging a club that weighed about fifty kilos. Ron took it down with just one spell." Dudley looked confused. Domeone smaller than he had just won, and Harry pressed that matter. "Only Merlin knows what he's learned since then." Harry smiled at the look on his cousin's face.

"She's probably not worth it." Dudley said as he turned and went back by his parents. While Hermione and Ron filed into the car with Lupin, Harry turned to face the Dursley's.

"Thanks for letting my stay here... bye."

His uncle grunted and his Aunt hugged him again. Dudley just nodded, still looking at the car where Hermione sat, and still trying to decide if it were truly worth it or not. Ron made the rude hand gesture out the window again, and Hermione grabbed his hand and Harry could tell they were in a heated conversation. Like always.

"Well, let's go."

"Bye, nice seeing you again." said Mr. Weasley.

Harry noticed that the Dursley's didn't reply, as Mr. Weasley and Harry turned and got in the car. Mr. Weasley took the front seat while Harry took the back with the rest, ignoring the argument taking place beside him, between his two best friends. He watched as Surrey faded from his window to country side and knew he was heading back to where his heart lay, back to Ginny.

* * *

An:

Hey thanks for reading to chapter 2. I hope your liking the story, please keep reading and review at anytime. I love hearing your thought's, emotions and I'll answer any question I can along the way. Please Review!

Thanks to beardie04 : Susan you are an awesome beta!

Thanks to Michael for the layout, even if I can't get it too come through!

Thanks, and untill next chapter take care,

HogwartsAngel101

* * *


	3. Back to the Burrow

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: ****Back to the Burrow**.

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry felt the car finally stop and knew they were there at last. Funny how the trip from Surrey to Ottery St. Catchpole, where the Weasley family lived only took about 40 minutes, but for Harry it had been a lifetime. He got out and stretched as Ron hurried from the car trying to put space between him and Hermione. The argument had ceased only when Mr. Wesley had declared they were giving him a headache.

Hermione ran inside mumbling something Harry couldn't quite catch. He turned towards the boot of the car and began removing his things; the parcel was in his hands when a squeal came from the garden. Harry looked up to see Ginny running at him; he threw the parcel down and ran toward Ginny. He caught her and hugged her tightly; he had missed her so much. He finally put her to her feet again, and looked down into the shining face that was once his girlfriends. A small slap came across his cheek but the effect was there nonetheless.

"What was that for?" said Harry, rubbing his cheek.

"You promised you would write," said Ginny.

"I did," said Harry, trying not to smile.

"One letter Mr. Potter is not writing," protested Ginny.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind," _Like you, _though Harry didn't say this out loud.

"Let me guess, how to save the wizardry world this year?" Harry smiled though he could tell she didn't know how right she was.

"Let's get this stuff inside shall we," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry looked back at Mr. Weasley, then back at Ginny then finally letting go of Ginny's waist, went back to the car. He picked up the parcel. Ginny was there beside him and lifted it out of his hands. Mr. Weasley held Hedwig, while Ron had Pig and Lupin flicked his wand at the trunk making it fly in front of him, while Harry grabbed his Firebolt. He was finding it very hard to stop looking at Ginny. She had grown even more beautiful if that were possible. She had on her perfume and it was starting to play with his senses. He followed her into the Burrow through the kitchen door. Lupin put his trunk on the kitchen floor in the corner, and Ginny put the parcel on top. Harry laid his Firebolt on the floor. He smiled at Ginny, again.

"Should I let her out you think?" Mr. Weasley was looking at Hedwig and Harry nodded in return.

"Yeah she hasn't been out today." Harry leaned over, opened the door and Hedwig jumped onto his arm.

"Oh! What a pretty owl." Harry turned and saw Fleur standing in the doorway leading into the sitting room"Harry it iz so good to see you again!"She bent down and kissed Harry on both cheeks.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, how are you?" asked Harry.

"It iz zese wedding plans, zey are stressing me out a bit, but it will be a beautiful wedding anyhow."said Fleur.

Harry smiled and turned toward the door he barely walked out when Hedwig took flight. He turned to go inside when something flashing caught his attention. A girl about his age was gliding toward the house. Her silvery hair catching the moonlight and her face set with an unnatural beauty.

"What's the matter mate?" Ron came to stand beside him.

"Oh yeah Gabrielle" Ron said these words almost inaudibly. Harry to turn to his friend and laughed.

"What?" asked Ron

"You're still not used to them are you?" said Harry amusedly.

Ron's ears turned pink "Hey you were the one staring mate."

"Yeah wondering who it was?" Harry came to his own defence. Together they turned and headed back into the kitchen, just as Gabrielle arrived.

"Gabrielle guess who zis iz?" Fleur grabbed Gabrielle's hand and lead her in front of Harry. "It iz Harry Potter."

Gabrielle's look became delighted and Harry felt a tug at his mind. Knowing full well what veela's were capable of, Harry tugged his mind back in place, but Gabrielle swooped kisses on his cheeks and sighed, as if remembering a good memory.

Harry had rescued Gabrielle when he had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year. The second task had been to collect your hostage and get back to the judges. The problem had been that it was underwater, and there had been grindylows and merpeople who were holding Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang and Gabrielle hostage. A hostage for each of the four champions. Harry had taken the song serious and would not leave unless all hostages were brought to the surface, which included Gabrielle.

Harry looked over her head and found that Ginny was not happy about this at all so Harry went and stood by Lupin back in the corner.

Harry talked with Lupin for awhile learning that his werewolf disguise was no longer welcomed with Fenrir Greyback. His disguise had been lost when he had arrived at Dumbledore's Funeral. So he was of no longer of use to the Order in that way. Harry listened heartily as Lupin talked of Tonk's and his relationship.

"Its not easy" he was saying.

"Tonks is supportable though. She actually is really good at making the potion I need to help my transformations go a lot smoother." Harry grinned glad to hear that Lupin was getting on so well.

"So tell me of you Harry?"

"Tell you what?" said Harry.

"What is going on between a certain red head and yourself?" Lupin gave him a rather knowing look.

"You mean Ginny?" Harry asked this question lightly though his mind had been running over it all night. Lupin smiled at him

"Harry I thought I was too dangerous to have Tonks anywhere near me, but with certain, shall we say precautions, we are able to get along more than well enough."

"Yeah but you've only got to protect her from yourself Moony, I've got to protect her from Voldemort and his faithful followers." Lupin smiled at him and tilted his head to his side.

"Why did you call me Moony?" Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. Why had he called Lupin Moony? He never had before.

"I don't know, would you rather I call you Lupin or Professor?" asked Harry.

"No Moony is alright, just between us though." Lupin's head was still tilted but his face bore a smile.

"You remind me a lot of James." Harry smiled but did not know what to say.

"Oh no I've got to go; I told Tonks I would meet her at eleven."

"Bye, see you later." Harry gave his father's friend a manly hug. Lupin smiled again and bid everyone else goodnight.

"Why don't you and Tonks come for a birthday celebration we're having tomorrow for Harry?" Mrs. Weasley was talking with Moony as he was pulling on a cloak.

"I'll talk to Tonks, but I'm sure she'll want to," said Moony.

"Okay, we'll see you both tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley shut the door after Moony had disappeared, and waved her wand in front of the door, magically sealing it.

"I think it's time we called it a night," said Mr. Wesley. Everyone agreed.

"Oh Harry dear, you're staying in Ron's room tonight as Fleur and Gabrielle have Fred and Georges room, okay? That puts Hermione with Ginny and Bill in his old room with Charlie."

"When's he getting here?" asked Harry

"He'll be here tomorrow dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley for letting me stay here." She patted his cheek and smiled.

Harry walked upstairs with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Night," said Ginny behind a yawn.

"Night," said Ron, but mainly to Hermione who smiled in reply.

Harry looked at Ginny who flung herself in his arms and he hugged her with relief, glad she had hugged him first. He let go and she turned to kiss his cheek just as he turned to kiss hers, the result had been a kiss on the corners of their mouths.

"Night." Harry said smiling and as he lay in his makeshift bed in Ron's room. Ten minutes later, he was glad that no one else could see what he did; a fantasy where he walked down to Ginny's room where there was no Hermione and claimed Ginny as his own.

Harry's heart ached deeper than any pain he had had so far, and he knew that his plan to leave her on the sideline was not going to work for him, as his heart cared too much for her. Harry wondered briefly if this was what love felt like, and thought vaguely as sleep came to take him, that if it were, no wonder why it had the power to kill Voldemort

Harry woke with a sheen of perspiration on his forehead. He had a dream of Ginny and it was something he had longed to do ever since kissing her in the common room last year. Harry, feeling wide awake, thought that maybe he could sneak downstairs to make himself some tea. It should calm the butterflies that now filled his stomach.

Getting up quietly, Harry walked out of Ron's room only hearing his mate snore louder. Harry walked down the stairs, through the Burrow, pausing momentarily at Ginny's door, maybe she was awake, but if she wasn't then he wouldn't wake her. So Harry continued down through the house idly reliving every detail in his dream. Ginny had kissed him with longing and Harry had returned the kiss feeling the same.

Harry entered the kitchen and busied himself with making some tea. Half way through Harry realised that he was officially seventeen and he could use magic, so taking his wand out of his waist pants, Harry tapped the pot which immediately started boiling. He added the water to a mug with a tea bag, and turned to sit at the table. Only then did he notice that someone was already at the table. Ginny was sitting holding a mug of what looked like hot chocolate. Harry smiled at her, remembering only too clearly his dream of just moments before.

"Nice, Harry!"

Suddenly Harry realised he had forgotten to put on his top, and was just standing there in his pyjama pants. Harry blushed awkwardly. Sitting down beside Ginny, Harry could feel the electricity pouring off of her.

"What are you doing down here?" She looked up at him with her chocolate eyes. Harry found he could not look away.

"Oh I'm just ...well, sitting... thinking ...I guess." Harry was not at all convinced.

"What's bothering you Gin?"

"What makes you think that I'm bothered?" Harry smiled at her, he knew her and she knew him better then anyone else. Even more than Ron or Hermione had learned in that last six years.

"Because I know you and you know me and..." Harry had almost said _"were perfect for each other", _but barely refrained from saying this. Harry stole a glance at her and found her smiling a knowing smile.

"I miss you Harry!" She said this simply, but emotion flashed in her eyes. And Harry felt a powerful urge to just gather her in his arms and be the source of comfort she had given him. But Harry broke the eye contact and looked at his un-drunk tea, which was cooling off fairly fast, or was it just the air was suddenly too hot?

"Gin..."

"I know, I know, we can't be together, but ...I just... I just want you to know that I still want to be with you." She said this matter of fact and Harry couldn't help, but look at her with the same emotion that was currently rolling through her eyes.

"I know, and I want to be with you," said Harry

"Then why?" Harry wondered if he would be actually breaking the promise he had made to Dumbledore in is office by telling her about the Horcrux.

Harry took a ragged breath. "I made a promise to Dumbledore before he died that I would seek some things out and... well... rid the world of them."

He wasn't exactly telling her the truth and Harry felt bad about it. But a small hand touched his bare skin on his upper arm and the contact made Harry instantly wish he was still in the dark with his fantasy. Harry's gaze found her brown eyes and he could tell she was sincere.

"I wouldn't want you to break your promise, but Harry I need to be with you." Harry groaned and gathered her up in his arms and inhaled her scent which instantly sent shivers running down his back.

"Gin, I want to be with you too, you've touched me in a way that no one ever has, and you've come to mean so much to me, that all I want to do is finish this thing and come back to you. If your still here."

"Oh Harry I will always be here." She turned her gaze on him now and Harry didn't think anymore he just followed his instincts. Harry kissed Ginny's forehead, but was not satisfied enough. She tilted her head up to him and Harry kissed her lips softly. Just like the time in the common room, Harry lost all sense of time. But reluctantly Harry pulled back and she hugged him again, before leaving him at the kitchen table alone, hoping he had done right by her. Hoping that in the end she would be proud of him.

A clobber came to Harry's head followed by "Harry mum wants to know if you want lunch?"

"What time is it?" asked a muffled and very tired Harry.

"Its one o'clock mate, you slept right through breakfast."

Harry grabbed his glasses on the table and sat up straight. The memories of last night came flooding back to him. Ginny, tea, and her telling him she still wanted to be with him. Harry still wanted her badly, but knew he had to keep his priorities straight. He had to drive Ginny from his mind. Harry threw his legs out of the bed and got up dressing quickly, while Ron busied himself with getting Pig back into his cage for the day.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Harry couldn't help himself but to ask.

"Yeah she was helping mum with your birthday cake. Ginny's turned into a pretty good cook." Harry grinned in spite himself.

"Listen Harry why don't you admit how you feel?"

The question made Harry freeze in the act of pulling on his shoes.

"Why don't you?" asked Harry as Ron became real still, and cast his eyes down to the floor.

"Because I don't know how she feels about me? Well, you know how Ginny feels for you, so why don't you, you know…?" It was clear that Ron was having trouble getting all this out. Harry finished with his shoes, and turned back to Ron.

"You know how she feels too; you're just getting afraid she won't be honest about her feelings."

"Yeah, hey when did you become an expert on girls?" said Ron his eyes suspicious, and Harry laughed.

"I dated your sister remember," said Harry.

"Oh yeah." But Ron looked like he already had other thoughts, or rather someone else, on his mind.

"Look be honest with her, she'll be honest back," insisted Harry.

"Do you think?" Ron sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, but I don't think I know." Ron gave a small smile. Harry stomach gave a growl.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat, you coming?"

"No I need to stay here for awhile, I think," said Ron.

Harry didn't press the matter as it still felt weird that his best friends were falling for each other. Taking the stairs two at a time Harry made it downstairs in no time at all. Harry found himself face to face with Charlie.

"Harry how are you?" said Charlie.

"Good thanks." Harry shook his hand and gave him a grin.

"Happy Birthday, you made officially to seventeen. You can do magic now, and no one can stop you, well, except mum maybe?" Harry laughed with the older Weasley.

"Harry"

"Mr. Weasley" said Harry.

"I thought that maybe tomorrow I would take you and Ron to the apparition test centre to hopefully get your license. What do you think?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"That sounds great." Harry smiled, but he didn't have the heart to tell Mr. Weasley that he would still prefer broom over apparition. Mr. Weasley smiled in return

"Well, you better get you some supper, or Molly will think we're starving you now," said Mr. Weasley with a smile.

Harry smiled at both Weasley's and entered the Kitchen.

"Oh Ginny, that's perfect, Harry will be thrilled." Mrs. Weasley was saying.

Ginny was smiling, and Harry just lurked in the doorway watching her. She wasn't aware he was there yet and Harry took the opportunity to recollect how she felt last night in his arms.

"Harry dear, there you are. Look what our Ginny made for you." Mrs. Weasley's over joyous voice boomed into his thoughts and jerked him away from the happy thoughts coursing through him.

Ginny was smiling with pride. Harry walked over to her and looked at the beautiful cake she had decorated in red and gold and looked very tasty. Harry smiled and hugged Ginny.

"Thanks Gin." Ginny blushed as Harry let go of her.

"Oh what a beautiful cake!" Harry watched as Gabrielle waltzed into the Kitchen.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley looked glad that Ginny had learned some skills from her. It was only then that Harry realised that Ginny must have done this all without magic as she was still underage. A pop was heard and two figures arrived in the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Yes hello."

"We bring good cheer-"

"And good presents!"

"If we do say so ourselves." Harry laughed with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, while Gabrielle looked startled. She was not used to Fred and George apparating whenever they felt like it.

"Ah Mum, you look good!"

"Yes, have you lost weight?"

"No, you've changed the style of your hair?"

"No, you have a new dress on?"

"Or maybe she's just happy to see her favourite sons."

"Yes that's the answer." Fred and George bombarded their mother with hugs while Ginny stepped out of the way which happened to be so close to Harry he could smell her perfume.

"What is all the racket?" Mr. Weasley stepped into the kitchen.

"Boys don't harass your mother." Mr. Weasley was joking; he was wearing such a good natured smile on his face that the twins bombarded him next.

"Ah Dad!"

"You're looking good!"

"Yes good, is your hair growing back?"

"No he's got a new cloak."

"No he has just received a new supply of spark plugs." At this everyone laughed again, and Harry noticed that Gabrielle was not.

"Harry mate good to see you!"

"Yes been a long time."

"Too long."

"We wish you a happy birthday."

"Yes thanks to Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"Now boys you don't plan on giving Harry anymore of that stuff you've invented do you?" Mrs. Weasley would have succeeded in looking cross if a small smile had not been playing on her lips. Harry couldn't resist a smile.

"An unfounded accusation!" Fred and George looked thunderstruck and completely devastated. Harry knew they were pulling everyone's legs. The Weasley twins were very good at acting out any part they wanted.

"Harry, wondered if you fancied a walk?" Fred and George walked over to him and dragged him from the kitchen. Harry's stomach growled in protest.

"Now Harry we've been hearing some things from Ron." Fred spoke only when they were well out of ear shot from the kitchen.

"Yes, we've been hearing some very interesting things," said George.

"Indeed," said Fred. Harry thought this had everything to do with Ginny, and by the sound of it, it was all thanks to Ron!

"We heard you have fallen under a certain someone's spell," said George. Harry felt his face blush, as far as he was concerned he was still under that spell and had no plans of coming out anytime soon.

"Now Harry, we have only a few things to say," said Fred.

"Just a few," said George.

"Just two really," said Fred.

"Yeah the first thing is, way to go, we couldn't be proude," said George.

"Yep, we've taught you well," said Fred.

"An excellent choice of girl!" continued George. Harry felt his cheeks getting even more crimson.

"The other is..." started Fred.

"Be nice, and treat her well!" said George.

"Yeah or feel our wrath!" said Fred rather menacingly. Spotting the crossed look of humour and horror on Harry's face both twins started laughing.

"You two do realise we're not together anymore, don't you?" said Harry with an amused expression now upon his face.

"You two can deny you feelings all you want," said George.

"But we know how you truly feel," said Fred.

"And frankly we couldn't have picked anyone better," said George, while Fred nodded his head in agreement. Harry's stomach gave a mighty growl from the lack of food.

"Well, I hear we better get you back to the famous Weasley kitchen," said Fred.

"Yeah or you'll starve to death," replied George.

"Then we'd have had to deal with Ginny's wrath," said Fred.

"Yeah, and her Bat-Bogey Hex is far too devastating." said George. They all agreed and laughed then headed back to another one of Mrs. Weasley's famous lunches.

That afternoon, everyone apart from Percy who was still acting like the royal prat he had become, was sitting around the Burrow. Fleur and Bill were gone all day and apparently they would not be back tonight. Gabrielle had gone back to her parent's home in France, and Harry was secretly glad to have more time to sit and think of Ginny.

* * *

**AN : **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was just beta read by _beardie04 _all thanks for the spelling goes to her. Please Review to tell me what you think. ****Thanks, **

**Thanks to Michael for the layout, wish I could get it to come through, it's awesome! **

**Untill next chapter, take care,**

**_HogwartsAngel101_

* * *

**


	4. Birthday Finds

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 4 : Birthday Finds

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry looked around the room. Tonks was standing next to the fireplace and Lupin held her, around the middle, from behind. They were talking to Mr. Weasley about the latest Death Eater attack. Fred and George were talking to Charlie about their latest inventions and Mrs. Weasley was running around the kitchen pushing anyone out that tried to help, so Harry sat with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Mr. Weasley said that he'd take us to the ministry tomorrow to take our apparition test," said Harry.

"Oh." Ron's looked green as he nodded his head.

"Oh Ron you'll do fine, just remember the three D's." Hermione stated this confidently, and Harry was sure that she could still remember them.

"Hermione, I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast yesterday, How do you expect me to remember what was said months ago?" Hermione muttered something that sounded awfully like "hopeless". Harry and Ginny snickered a laugh behind there hands.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley announced that supper was ready. Upon entering the kitchen they could see that a smaller table had been pulled up from no where and now rested beside the bigger table. So everyone could sit together, as it was too dangerous to sit out in the garden.

Harry sat next to Ginny, which earned him a smile and he noticed that Lupin sat next to Tonks who was seated next to Hermione next to Ron, opposite from him and Ginny. On the other side of Ginny sat Charlie and then Mr. Weasley and across from her husband, next to Lupin sat Mrs. Weasley.

The supper was impressive even by Mrs. Weasley's standards. Harry helped himself to seconds and some thirds of things.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is excellent!" Harry beamed down the table at her, Mrs. Weasley smiled and blushed as everyone now sent complements to her, but she still looked proud. Harry smiled at her.

After Mrs. Weasley had cleared the table, with a flick of her wand, Harry was startled to see the cake Ginny had made by hand right in front of him with candles alight. Harry made a wish of good things then as everyone was clapping he showed his thanks to Ginny by leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Charlie whistled, Ron and Mr Weasley looked amused and Lupin smiled while Mrs. Weasley and Hermione shared a knowing smile with each other. Ginny, and Harry blushed.

Harry had two big pieces to further show Ginny he loved what she had done. Ginny had a huge grin on her face. Harry felt happy even when thinking of everything that lay at his feet, and rested on his shoulder's.

_'At least we'll still have good times mixed in with the bad.' _thought Harry. Everyone finished their cake and sent complements at Ginny this time (who blushed but still held the same pride that her mother's face had). With a small wink, Harry smiled at her. She immediately looked at her hands in her lap, while still smiling and blushing.

A wand flick from Mr. Weasley, got rid of what was left of the cake, and replaced it with a small mound of presents.

"Alright time for presents." Ron looked thrilled. He knew had this been Ron's birthday he would have already opened all his gifts and this thought alone made Harry laugh. Ron immediately found his present in a pile and shoved it towards Harry.

"Open this one mate it's from me." Harry grinned, noting the fact that it would have been useless for Ron to point his present out, while the other's were wrapped in blue and red, Ron's was wrapped in bright orange, Chudley Cannon's paper. Harry opened it rather quickly, it was a Foe Glass. Harry beamed into it, although it only showed shadowy figures.

"Thanks Ron." Harry smiled.

"Your welcome, I'd figure it would help, you know." Ron's ears went slightly pink. Hermione noticed the wondering glances at the same time as Harry. She reached for her present and held it out to Harry.

"Open mine, now Harry." Harry grinned at Hermione and gave a slight nod of his head to say thanks, which she immediately understood. Harry ripped at the blue paper, and was not at all surprised to find a book.

"This will help, I should thin," said Hermione in a very matter-of-fact tone. Harry turned the book over and this time he was truly surprised_. 'Treasures of the Hogwarts Four'. _Harry was stunned to see that there was actually a book on this.

"We'll have to read this later." Harry nodded at Ron and Hermione, who nodded back in unison.

"This one's from Moony and me." Tonks said cheerfully. Her hair, Harry noticed which had been black earlier, was now bubblegum pink again. Harry smiled and accepted his present. The wrapping came off easily and a gold television aerial was found inside.

"Wow!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all said together, causing them to look at each other and laugh.

"It's a Secrecy Sensor; it'll vibrate when someone's concealing something, or lying among many other things," explained Moony, looking between the four of them with amusement playing on his face.

"Thanks, Moony and Tonks you really didn't have to." Moony, who now had his arm over Tonks shoulder, just smiled.

"Now for ours!" declared Fred and George who together was pushing a bigger box at Harry.

Harry knew what it was already, and smiled as he opened the box. Inside Harry found vials of potions, what seemed like the entire line of their serious defensive range which the twins had invented last year, with a few laughable items thrown in for good measure. Harry pulled out extendable ears, trick wands and a few skiving snack boxes. Harry said his thanks to the twins, and Mrs. Weasley pushed forward another.

"This one is from Bill and Fleur. They had to meet with her parents over some more wedding arrangements, they were awfully sorry they could not be here."

"That's alright," said Harry thinking he would have been happy if it were just Ginny here alone with him. Maybe, just a bit happier, well, maybe more than a bit! He found that Bill and Fleur had given him what had to be every kind of sweet Honey Dukes had ever made. Harry laughed at Ron's face and Ginny joined him. Ron looked like he could have dived head first into the box of sweets. Harry quickly covered the box back up laughing.

"And this ones from us," said Mrs. Weasley pushing another small present towards him.

After unwrapping it, Harry gasped in astonishment. It was a pocket watch. Much like Ron had gotten when he turned seventeen. Harry opened it, but instead of the time, he saw nothing except what looked like fog and smoke swirling.

"This watch is special," said Mr. Weasley. "If you ever want to find a friend just say their name into the watch and you'll see them."

"Wow," said Harryin astonishment.

"Well, go on mate, give it a try!" said Ron in an awed voice.

"Who should I ask for?" Harry asked no one in particular

"Ask for Bill," said Ron.

"Okay" said Harry. "Here goes nothing. Bill Weasley ... err … please."

Nothing happened but then, all of a sudden, the smoke started to fade and Harry could see Bill coming to the surface, Ginny leaned over to see. Harry and Ginny found Bill kissing Fleur who was wrapped around his body tightly in a passionate embrace. Harry and Ginny gasped in surprise. Harry quickly snapped the watch closed.

"Does it work?" Hermione sounded eager to know.

"Yeah it works," said Harry and both he and Ginny giggled and blushed at what they had seen. _'A little too good'_ , Harry thought. He suddenly hoped that no one had ever seen him and Ginny snogging in the many times down by the lake and in the secret places which they had found at Hogwarts. Harry found himself blushing again.

"Okay, this ones from me," said Charlie handing him the last present. Harry started removing the paper when it burst into flames. Harry immediately remembered that Charlie worked with Dragons and instantly feared what was inside. Charlie and the twins were laughing at him; even Mr. Weasley wore an amused expression.

"Oh, go on Harry it won't hurt you". Charlie said trying to look hurt, but failed miserably when he broke out in laughter again. Ginny was even trying to hide a laugh. Harry cut his eyes at her and smiled nervously. Lifting the lid he found an animal not stuffed like Ginny's bear that was still up in her room though now moved from her bed to the closet, but not alive either.

"Whoa Charlie exactly what is that?" said Ron his eyes the size of galleons.

"It's called a Poppyworth," replied Charlie; having finished wiping the tears off his face that had come while laughing hysterically at Harry.

"A Fire Demon," said Moony, his eyes twinkling. Harry gave a confused look at both Charlie and Mooney before asking

"What is a Fire Demon?"

"Well, they have all kinds of magical forms. Say for instance that you want a Hungarian Horntail to fly; well all you do is wish it and it will happen," explained Charlie.

"Thanks, Charlie." Harry felt grateful and thought this could come in handy when he fought Voldemort. Charlie was pink in the face but smiling all the same. Moony came up beside him and leaned down to examine the Poppyworth.

"You know Harry the more this creature cares for you, the more willing it is to protect or even die for you."

Harry looked down at the Poppyworth, care for it how? It didn't even seem alive.

"How do I take care of it? What does it eat?" Harry wanted to let this creature know that he was grateful for it. Moony shook his head smiling. But it was Charlie who answered him.

"Don't do anything but stroke its back for a few minutes when you wake up then when you lie down, also it helps if you talk to it, too."

"Maybe name it," suggested Moony.

Harry looked at it. Thinking of all the great names he had read somewhere, he looked at the creature again. It had Light Brown soft fur on its back and legs while the face resembled a cat, and its tail a dragon.

"How about Grog," suggested Ginny. Harry nodded his agreement at her, and she grinned back.

"Harry this is great!" yelped Hermione, who seemed to be bursting with excitement.

"This came for you a while ago," said Mrs. Weasley handing him a scrolled bit of parchment. Harry opened the letter to find Professor McGonagall's handwriting.

_Dear Harry,  
I hope you had a fruitful and fun summer  
and shall we say let's hope that they are better from  
now on!_

_I wish to meet with you tomorrow afternoon  
at 3. I have urgent matters to discuss  
with you. Arrive here, by Floo, from the Burrow._

_I'll be waiting in my office for you.  
Have a Happy Birthday!_

_Wishing you the best,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"Why would she want to meet with you?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know," shrugged Harry who shot a look at Ron and Hermione, before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Would it be alright if I were to use your Floo tomorrow?"

"Sure dear, is everything alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah," replied Harry with uncertainly. Shooting another glance at Ron and Hermione.

"Arthur you might want to take Ron and Harry to the apparation test centre tomorrow morning. So Harry has enough time to get back and won't miss Minerva," said Mrs. Weasley to Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, Dear." said Mr. Weasley kissing his wife's cheek.

He then turned his attention on Ron and Harry mainly, "I think you all should call it a night."

Harry got up and went around the table thanking everyone, giving out hugs to Tonk's, Mr. Weasley, Hermione and even though he noticed there hadn't been anything from Ginny, he hugged her also, just so he had an excuse to. Her hug and smile were present enough, not to mention the fact that she wasn't mad which he was grateful for.

Harry stood in front of his seat surveying his presents. Taking out his wand Harry muttered an incantation and his presents disappeared.

"Well done Harry." Hermione beamed, he had heard her using that spell before.

Moony smiled. "A true marauder"

Harry smiled again, "Yeah, but wouldn't it be great if they were really on my bunk instead of in Privet Drive."

Ron laughed and Hermione cut her eyes at him. Turning Hermione went upstairs; Ron smiled at Harry and followed her up. Harry watched as Ginny hugged her parents' goodnight.

"Come on Harry." Ginny pushed him into the living room. "I wanted to give you my present" Ginny smiled at him.

Harry smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything, Ginny."

"I wanted to silly," she laughed and Harry felt his insides melt together. She held out a box, Harry accepted it and opened the lid. He found two rings, though one was thinner than the other, they both had the same black stone in the centre.

"They're Union rings," said Ginny reading his mind.

"What do they do?" asked Harry.

"Well the black stones change colour when worn. It'll change Purple when your sleeping, green when you eating, orange means your feeling lonely, yellow means your thinking of the person that's wearing the other ring, and red means you're well… let's just say your feeling very much alive and in love, and blue means an enemy's sneaking up on you and black..." Ginny suddenly got silent.

"Black means you've either taken off the ring or you're dead." she finished quietly.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry's voice was soft and sincere. Why could he not stop staring in her brown eyes.

"Oh, you can give the other ring to anyone you want, I just wanted to make sure that someone's watching your back. A Death Eater could walk up to you and Ron and Hermione could be busy snogging and not notice." Ginny sounded nervous.

Harry pulled the thinner band from the box. "I would actually like it, if you would watch my back. Ginny, if you would?"

"Oh Harry." Ginny's voice was barely above a whisper.

Harry reached out and took her right hand, careful to avoid her left, and slid the ring on her ring finger, it fit perfectly. The simple contact sent shivers down his spine.

"Can I put yours on?" Ginny asked and at Harry's nod she pulled the remaining ring from the box and slid it on his ring finger on his right hand. The colours turned yellow then red. They were both thinking about each other; currently 'feeling very much alive' as Ginny put it.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry's voice was soft. He pulled Ginny to him, hugging her close and tight. "I feel like I could take on a thousand Dementors and a hundred Voldemort's, just by knowing your watching my back."

Ginny smiled. Harry couldn't stop himself; he gave in to the feeling that had been gnawing away at him. Harry kissed Ginny's lips; she immediately put her arms around his neck, her fingers playing in his hair teasing him. Harry pulled her more intimately against him, her body curved to meet his and their hips were touching, and the contact was enough to drive Harry's mind and body into overload. Suddenly he stopped kissing her, but did not pull back.

"I don't know what I would do without you Ginny. I want... I need to be with you."

"Then ..." Harry silenced her with a soft kiss brushing her lips with his. "Let me get down to half of what I'm looking for then we'll talk about it, if you still feel the same." Harry's voice was husky with emotion

"I will, there has been no one else for me except you Harry James Potter, and there never will be." Her voice was seductive, yet stern.

Smiling Harry grazed her lips with his and found himself in a lover's passionate embrace, groaning he pulled back from her again.

"Why can't I control myself when I'm around you?" Harry wondered out loud, causing Ginny to laugh. Harry groaned again. "I better get you upstairs, safe in your room."

Harry followed Ginny upstairs and stopped outside her bedroom. She paused at her door and looked back at him.

"Harry, are you trying to keep me safe from Voldemort or yourself?"

Harry scowled. "I think a little bit of both truth be known,"

Ginny didn't have time to reply as Harry was kissing her again... They didn't break apart, until they heard Charlie saying goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the foot of the stairs. Ginny quickly fled inside her room while Harry ran all the way to Ron's.

* * *

**AN :**

I am glade to see you've read to chapter five. I hope you'll continue to read through the story. Here is the beta version of my chapter. All thanks to _beardie04 _of course. The layout is all thanks to Michael.

Please review,

Until next chapter, take care,

****

HogwartsAngel101

* * *


	5. Tests and Warnings

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : ****Test and warning's****

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Harry lay in bed awake. He realized he probably shouldn't have kissed her like that last night with out her being his official girlfriend. Though Harry knew that in his heart, Ginny would always be his girl. Maybe they could chance the risk and be truly together. She would be at Hogwarts if and when it reopened. She could use the library, Dumbledore's private library, and the restricted section. He made a mental note to talk to Ginny and Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, Ron" Mrs. Weasley started shaking Ron awake.

"I'm up Mrs. Weasley." Harry sat up and pushed on his glasses.

"Okay dear, make sure Ron gets awake, please, and breakfast is waiting."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." She smiled and walked back down the stairs "Ron get up."  
Ron made a noise and rolled over to his other side. "Ron your mum wants you up."  
Harry got up out of bed and looked at Ron who was snoring again. Feeling particularly happy, Harry took out his wand and flicked it and said _"inventus waterpale."_ The pale lingered for a moment and Harry tried to verbally get Ron up again, when he rolled on his back and started snoring again. Harry let his wand drop and the pale dropped it's full water content upon Ron's head.

"AH WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Ron did not sound happy, cursing he looked over at Harry who was smiling nonchalantly. "Bloody hell Harry couldn't you just shake me or something?"

"I tried, but you just kept rolling over and snoring." Harry started to dress, but noticing Ron dressing at top speed, Harry felt something was up, as Ron kept mumbling. Harry started dressing faster and barley got his shoes on before running towards the door. Ron hot on his heels.

Ron was chasing him down the stairs with his wand out trying to get a clear shot at Harry. He done missed three times and left puddles of water.

"What are you two doing." Mrs. Weasley came into the living room just as the fourth bucket of water fell on the stairs and missing Harry by mere inches. "RONALD WEASLEY! ACTING TOTALY IRRSPOSABLE!" Mrs. Weasley's nostrils flared

"Sorry Mum." Ron tried to look apologetic.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley, it's my fault, I couldn't get Ron up, So I finally got him awake by dropping a pale of water on him. He just wouldn't wake up." Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley

"Really? What happened? Did you aim properly?" Harry laughed

"Yeah, that's why he's chasing me, trying to get me back at me." Mrs. Weasley looked stern about to yell, but then started laughing as Ron sulked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Harry dear." She patted him on the cheek just as he heard someone flying down the stairs. Ginny's face made an appearance around the corner. She spotted Harry and smiled not seeing the water she slipped. Harry raced forward and caught her in his arms, He twirled her around and she squealed in glee.

"Oh Ginny dear are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a worried voice. Ginny laughed

"My prince will always save me, right Harry?" Harry smiled and twirled her around some more , making her squeal again. Ron and Mr. Weasley appeared in the doorway. Ginny and Harry were laughing and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were soon joining them, but Ron's face looked concerned.

"Hurry up everyone your breakfast will be getting cold." Mrs. Weasley pushed through to the

kitchen.

"I shall carry you, your accident prone, I think," said Harry who wanted a reason to keep touching Ginny.

"Oh thank you my sweet prince" Ginny said and threw her arms around Harry's neck.  
Harry carried her into the kitchen and placed her in a chair. Ginny was laughing hysterically.  
Harry sat beside her, he was laughing at Ginny. Mr. Weasley sat with excited eyes and a smile on his lips. Mrs. Weasley kept glancing them looks over her shoulder. Obviously not trying to be to thrilled, though her eyes gave her away. Harry smiled at Ginny who was smiling back at him.

"So are two going back out?" Ron asked this question rather menacingly, though his face was half amused.

"No Ron, but it's none of your business." snapped Ginny. She looked at Harry who smiled and winked. He did want to get back with her. Without her the world seemed so small, so confined. With Ginny though he could laugh, and be himself. But he had a mission. All he wanted was, to do it quickly and get back to Ginny.

"Then what are those rings for?" Ron said pointing to the two rings currently resting on Ginny and Harry's ring fingers on their right hands. Which were currently yellow. Harry heard Ginny telling Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about them.

"Oh Ginny that was a great gift, Right Harry?"

"Yeah is was" said Harry giving Ginny another smile.

"Yeah, but why would you want rings like that if your not going out?" Ron asked a good question and Harry and Ginny looked at each other, but was saved from answering by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, eat your breakfast before your eggs get cold." Mrs. Weasley said this sternly, then leaned over the table to fill Harry's and Ginny's juice glasses. Harry thought he saw her wink, so Harry grinned.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, this is great" Harry said this with a little more enthusiasm then he would have normally. Then took a big bite of his bacon and eggs.

"Oh Harry" Ginny said laughing. Harry quickly swallowed.

"What?"

"You've got egg on your face" She reached over and ran her finger along the lining of his lips, sending shivers down his spine, and making him wish they were alone so he could kiss her some more.

' No! I have to stay focused! ' But Harry made the mistake of looking at Ginny and found her smiling at him._ ' She's smiling, and because of me, her eyes are dancing because of me! Do I effect her the way she effects me? Oh Merlin, I can't stop myself! '_

But Harry made the mistake of looking at Ginny and found her smiling at him. 

"I didn't see egg on his face" said Ron bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Hush you three and eat, " said Mrs. Weasley. The three eat in silence and Hermione joined them to wish Ron and Harry good luck, and it was due to Hermione that Ron didn't say anything about the looks that Harry and Ginny kept stealing at each other.

"Alright, I think it's time, Molly dear?" Mr. Weasley said standing up from the table.  
Mrs. Weasley followed Mr. Weasley into the living room, behind them Ron was grumbling about the test and Hermione was trying to give him good luck, by giving him last minute pointers.

"Good luck today, my prince" Harry smiled he liked that she had given him a nick name, more personal, more special. Harry smiled, he didn't really care if he passed or not. Ginny quickly leaned in a kissed him on the lips. Heat flooded through Harry and he suddenly wanted more. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, and a bit possessively, yet Ginny seemed to thrill in his kiss. She made a sound somewhere in the back of her throat. Harry thought he was going to burst from emotion.

Mrs. Weasley's voice came flooding in from the living room, and they broke apart. Both a little windswept. He got up and started walking slowly out of the kitchen when Ginny tackled him from behind. Harry easily pinned her against the wall beside the door frame. For a split second neither did anything, except let their eyes say what they were both feeling. Slowly Harry leaned down and received a flaming kiss from Ginny.

"Good luck, Harry." She said pulling back slightly. Harry smiled at the beautiful women in front of him, wondering again _how_ he could have let her go to begin with, and _why_ it had taken him so long to realize her, and _what_ she meant to him now.

Harry stole another kiss, winked then walked into the living room, leaving behind a women whose heart ached for more, yet looking very pleased all the same. Harry felt like nothing could go wrong not even Voldemort!

------

Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley took the Floo and arrived shortly at the Ministry of Magic. Walking down the familiar long Hallway, lined with many fire places. The blue ceiling with many golden shapes taken form, then reforming constantly. But Harry had only a mind for who was back at the Burrow wishing him luck. Mr. Weasley lead Ron and him over to the visitors station.

"I'm escorting two visitors today, Apparation test." Mr. Weasley said this rather proudly.  
A security wizard whom Harry recognized from two years ago, sat behind the desk.

"Place your wands in here, one at a time" said the wizard still in a rather bored voice. After Harry had confirmed his eleven inch, phoenix core wand and had been in use six years. It was Ron's turn, who confirmed his fourteen inch, unicorn tail hair, and had been in use for three years. As Ron had gotten a new wand in his third year. "Put these on" The bored wizard shoved two silver badges at them which stated their names and reasoning for visiting.

"Thanks" said Ron, Harry and Mr. Weasley at the same time.

"Right lets go wait in line over there." said Mr. Weasley "Sorry about this part, standard procedure now, can't be to careful anymore." He finished rather grimly.

Harry looked around and found himself staring at the fountain. Dumbledore had rescued him here what seemed like a lifetime ago, had in fact been only two years. The Elf and Goblin were the same. While the centaur was new and the witch was placed back beside the wizard who oddly enough, looked like Dumbledore. Harry did a double take, but not because his face, but because he could have sworn that the wizard had just winked at him!

"Oh, here we are." Mr. Weasley's voice made Harry jump, and his mind flew back to why they were their. Glancing back at the wizard, he saw it smiling, had it been smiling before?  
Mr. Weasley and Ron got searched with the Secrecy sensors and Harry stood still so he could get cleared as well.

"Your ..your ..the boy who lived! " The wizard stumbled over his robes trying to look at Harry or rather look at the scar on his forehead.

"Yes, thank you Jim." said Mr. Weasley hurriedly. "Has he been cleared?" The wizard nodded his head slowly and Mr. Weasley took hold of Harry's and Ron's shoulders and lead them onto a golden elevator beyond the gate. Ron was snickering and wearing an amused expression. At which Harry rolled his eyes at, and Mr. Weasley looked at him apologetic.  
The elevators stopped at level seven

'"Department of magical games, and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones, and Ludicrous Patents Office" said the cool female's voice.

Harry was surprised to see Percy walk on with another sever looking Wizard.  
Percy was mildly shocked to find his father and brother, and Harry on the elevator already.

"Hello Father." Percy sounded strained and smug at the same time

' Git ' thought Harry.

"Percy" Mr. Weasley however did not smile or show any emotion at all. He wouldn't even look in Percy's direction.

Harry knew that two summers ago Mr. Weasley, who never lost his temper once, finally snapped. When Percy accused Mr. Weasley of wanting to be poor, and loved the fact that they were! Mr. Weasley had yelled back with a voice that rattled Ron's bedroom windows three story's up, according to Ron. That's when Percy packed his stuff up and left. But last year Percy showed up at the Burrow grudgingly with the new Minister of magic Rufus Scrimgeour, who wanted to have an uninterrupted conversation with Harry,

Harry had simply told the Minister that he was not going to be the poster boy for the Ministry as long as they were making the situation worse by holding normal witches and Wizard's as alleged Death Eaters with out any evidence. Thinking of Stan Shunpike. When the Minister had proclaimed that not only once but twice last year, that Harry was Dumbledore's man through, and through. The Minister received a shock when Harry agreed wholeheartedly.

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center." the female voice said smoothly.

"This is us, guys." said Mr. Weasley and without so much as a nod to his son, walked right off the elevator. Harry not wanting to have to ride the elevator back up to level six with Percy, walked off right behind Mr. Weasley. Harry heard the wizard next to Percy mutter something that Harry, nor Mr. Weasley could hear, causing Percy to laugh pompously.

"Yeah, But we were right weren't we! Dumbledore, Harry, Mum, Dad, they told the truth, maybe you just don't know what that is, you stupid Prat!" Ron got off the elevator as the door's were starting to shut. Leaving a dumbstruck Percy next to a very quiet wizard.

"Ron, are you-" Harry started to ask. But was immediately silenced by Ron.

"I wish the Death Eaters would just kill him for me. So I wouldn't have to use an unforgivable."  
Harry smiled.

"But I bet Hermione would be proud that you didn't" said Harry knowing how his two Friends felt about each other. Ron blushed. As Harry turned and lead the way over to were Mr. Weasley was talking to a witch behind a desk.

"Harry, Ron" Neville Longbottom came running up to them.

"Hey Neville" said Harry

"Hello Harry" Harry looked up and saw Luna Lovegood coming up to stand beside Neville.

"Hey Luna" Harry said politely, but couldn't help glancing up at Ron with a surprised look, and got one back in return.

"We started going out at Professor Dumbledore's funeral" said Luna distractedly, but clearly seeing Ron's and his shocked faces.

"That's ..wow! That's really great!" said Harry sounding still a bit shocked. Neville shuffled his feet.

"Harry I was wondering if we could have a talk together sometime?" Neville looked nervous, but determined. Harry was taken back, weren't they talking now! "Sometime outside the ministry" said Neville as though reading his mind.

"Yeah sure, I'm staying at the Burrow."

"Oh we live near there." said Luna "Why don't you come over this weekend and we can walk over to the Burrow."

"Neville Longbottom!" A sever voice hollered somewhere behind them. Neville immediately turned red. Harry turned to see Neville's Grandmother approaching them.

"Oh Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, how are you both? Did you hear that Luna and Neville are considered an item now?" Neville's Grandmother's voice held some pride, while she looked at the two before her holding hands. "Have you two got somebody special yet?"

"Err...Well...Err ..I've..." Ron was now shuffling his feet, and Harry turned bright red.

"Now Harry don't be shy, I already know you do. I have heard many stories about you and young Ginevra Weasley! And might I say a perfect match! Both strong and passionate, and powerful I might add. Course you wouldn't pick someone who wasn't Harry." Neville's Grandmother spoke with an air of authority that made Harry not want to correct her. By saying that Ginny and he were not an official couple anymore, but Harry couldn't even tell himself that since he had kissed Ginny that morning.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" Neville jumped and as the witch behind her desk called his name for his test.

"After wishing Neville good luck and after witnessing a awkward kiss between Luna and him, which his Grandmother stood back watching with pride. Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy looks. Luna and Neville's Grandmother walked over to the chairs that lined a small portion of the wall.  
"

Hey." said Ron with a look of dawning on his face.

"What?" asked Harry

"You didn't correct her"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry slightly confused.

"Well, when Neville's Grandmother said that you and Ginny were a couple. You didn't correct her. So that must mean you are, and that also would mean that your hiding it from me" said Ron going pink in the face.

"Were not _technically_ together." Harry began.

"Technically? What does that mean?" asked Ron his face going redder by the minute.

"I ..err...well...were are, but were not." said Harry unsure of how else to put it.

"Either you are or not, there's no in between, Harry! No taking cookies when you don't want the cookie jar!"

"What?" said Harry snickering at Ron's choice of words.

"That's what mum say's" said Ron his ears going pink. Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley and found him chatting idly with Neville's Grandmother. Luna was humming something that sounded like 'Weasley is our king'

"Harry how do you really feel about my sister?" Harry looked back up at Ron though he was still red in the face and his ears pink, he looked very serious. Harry sighed.

"I feel..." Harry searched his emotions. He felt like, _Wow!_ Like nothing could go wrong when he was with her, safe. The way his heart jumped every time she laughed and the way her eyes seemed to connect with his, the way she melted in his arm's every time he held her.

"Gran, Luna I passed!" A very excited Neville came running out of the door's off from the right. The instructor witch was standing by the door smiling. Neville ran up to his Grandmother hugged her then gave Luna a big kiss on the lips. At which Ron made a noise at. Harry just hoped that wasn't what he looked like every time he kissed Ginny. But Luna didn't seem to mind as she gladly kissed him back.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" called the witch. Ron's face turned red and he walked slowly toward her, as if walking to his death bed.

"Good luck Ron, try and make Hermione proud." said Harry. Ron turned looked startled, before smiling slyly and continued through the doors with the instructor. Harry walked over to sit with Mr. Weasley. He watched Neville, his Grandmother and Luna leave, but was concerned when he kept seeing people entering and just standing around as if they had no purpose. "What are these people here for?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley with an uncertain voice. Silently hoping Ron had not apparated out of bounds and they couldn't find him.

"Well...I think ..that is. There here for you Harry, I think." said Mr. Weasley

"For me, Why? Are they trying to get me alone to put the imperious curse on me to make me be the poster boy for the ministry?" Mr. Weasley laughed appreciatively.

"No Harry. Now that they know you were telling the truth about you-know-who, and now that Dumbledore's... gone your thee only hope we've all got to cling to." Harry groaned, and Mr. Weasley laughed again. "You are the boy-who lived you know" said Mr. Weasley still laughing. Harry groaned again. Now he had to make sure he passed his apparation test. Especially since someone like Neville had managed it. Not to mention all these people were here now. They kept glancing nervous and curious tethering looks over there shoulders.  
Harry pulled his hair over his scare and looking up to find Ron standing in front of them.  
Ron smiled

"I passed" Ron then suddenly noticed all the people in the room. "Why are they all here?"

"There here to see Harry take his test." said Mr. Weasley. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Tough luck mate." Then started laughing. Harry scowled.

"HARRY POTTER!" The witch had to scream his name to even be heard, but as soon as she did the room suddenly went quiet.

"Well, here goes." said Harry walking towards the witch.

"Good Luck" said Mr. Weasley, and Ron. Harry looked back at them and waved. As he walked people were patting his shoulder and wishing him luck. Harry just kept mumbling his thanks. Then following the witch through the double doors. Harry was surprised were he found himself.

"Are we in Hogsmead?" asked Harry

"No, this is just a stimulator." replied the witch. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and had robes of red on. "Okay, all you have to do to pass is apparate to three different locations. Understand?" Harry nodded and she continued. "You have three times you can miss before you fail" Harry felt his stomach drop.

"Oh" A picture erupted in his mind of Ginny telling him, with more than words, of how proud she was of him. He had to pass!

"See Honeydukes sweet shop, there." asked the Witch

"Yeah" said Harry

"I want you to apparate right under it's sign okay?" Harry nodded his head again.

' What were the three D's again? ' Harry couldn't remember. Harry thought back to the last time he had apparated, it had been with Dumbledore on the cliff side. Feeling more confident Harry took a step, turned and felt the tight pressure of apparation, then to Harry's delight found himself right under the sign of Honeydukes.

"Very good, Mr. Potter" said the witch as she apparated next to Harry. "Now let's see how about by the Three Broomsticks on the left side of the second window. Harry nodded again, took a step turned and disapparated to reappear by on the left side of the second window. Harry was smiling now. "Excellent" said the witch. "Took your friend twice to get that right! Now the final one See Zonko's up the street there?"

"Any were in particular? asked Harry

"Oh yes, Merlin's beard, I almost forgot the rest of the instructions." She touched her face with her hand and continued. "Apparate two feet from the right corner of the building."

"Front, side or back?" Harry asked feeling more and more confident.

"Front I think, yes that will do it." Harry took a final step and a turn and apparated for the last time two feet from the right corner of the front side of the building. "Good gracious, Mr. Potter" said the witch as she apparated beside him. "A perfect score, lets go and get you and Mr. Weasley's license shall we?" Harry nodded, he couldn't wait to tell Ginny! Upon walking back into the room, which had gone stiflingly quiet again.

"Well, said Mr. Weasley, Ron beside him looking nervous.

"Passed" said Harry. The room erupted in applause whistles and cheers. Harry grinned at Ron, who rolled his eyes at the sudden noise level.

"Passed with a perfect score to!" yelled the instructor witch. Harry wished she hadn't as their were gasps and more yells and applause. Cheers were sent his way from all over the room.

"Let's get you two your papers, so we can go, Molly will be getting worried." said Mr Weasley smiling. The witch waved her wand and two scrolls popped out of no were and were flying towards Ron and Harry, who accepted them laughing.

"Let's apparate back, shall we?" Ron asked. Harry wasn't to pleased to do so, but did not want to have to go through the crowd that had formed there. So he nodded his head in agreement. Mr. Weasley smiled and together all three took a step, turned and were gone.

----------

They arrived just beside the broom cupboard. Harry looked at the Burrow glad to see it again. Harry smiled, he felt like he was coming home. Mr. Weasley led the way to the kitchen door and knocked. The noise inside hushed immediately.

"Who's there?" asked Charlie

"It's us, but ask the question, Charlie" said Mr. Weasley

"Okay What did you use to call Ginny as a little girl?"

"Charlie!" Harry heard Ginny snap, and Harry had to hide a smile. Mr. Weasley was smiling to however.

"Bonfire, Her hair was so bright and red" Harry was smiling broadly now.

"Okay let's hear your question!" said Charlie

"Oh dear, Anyone got a good one?" asked Mr. Weasley. Harry shook his head he didn't know Charlie that well, but Ron however was nodding with a mischievous grin on his face that only Fred and George would be proud of.

"Okay" said Ron "What happened the first time when you ran into a Bogart under the kitchen sink?" A bunch of laughter was heard from inside the house, as Mr. Weasley snickered.

"Oh that is low, way below the belt. I can't answer this." Charlie said clearly embarrassed.

"Hush now and answer so they can come in and be safe." said a stern, but laughing Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, okay, your going to pay for that one Ron, but what happened was I peed my pants and screamed like a girl. Happy?"

"Yeah" said Ron laughing. The door finally opened and Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ron hiding behind Harry all walked in.

"Truce-" But Ron didn't get to finish Charlie had him dangling from his ankle in mid air. "Aahhhhh" screamed Ron

"Charlie" said Mrs. Weasley sternly

"I'll get you later little brother." said Charlie casting a glowering look at Ron. Then to Mrs. Weasley, before muttering the counter curse and Ron fell on his back on the floor. Ron picked himself up muttering under his breath words that if Mrs. Weasley had been able to hear would have given Ron and hour long lecture over.

"Now tell us, How did it go?" asked a clearly excited Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Harry looked at each other and together held out their license for everyone to see.

Along with the congratulations came a sequel. And the next thing Harry knew he was being hugged by Ginny and deeply inhaling her flowery perfume. She was still bouncing up and down along with hugging him making the movement to much for Harry. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Harry did not hear the cry's of joy coming from Mrs. Weasley and someone else, nor did he hear the scrapping of several chairs being pushed back. He was to enchanted with Ginny's kiss.

However when they parted Harry's eyes widened at what he saw. Standing behind Ginny was Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron, all of which had their wands drawn out and pointed at Ginny and Harry. _' I'm going to die! '_ thought Harry. Suddenly looking up he saw several pals of water

"OH NOOOO!" Harry and Ginny yelled together as the pals of cold water was dumped on them. Ginny squealed and laughed and soon Harry was joining her. This was not the action the Weasley boys wanted though. As they all held the same scowl on their face

"Take warning Harry Potter" said Bill

"You may be the boy-who-lived and all" said Ron

"But make no mistake" said Charlie

"We will hex you into oblivion" said George

"If you hurt our Ginny" said Fred

"Or maybe taunt you until we know how you survived the killing curse" said George

"Oh that would be useful information" said Fred

"Oh cut it out" snapped Ginny " Mum"

"Don't worry dear." said Mrs. Weasley she flicked her wand and the puddle around them went dry. With another flick Harry and Ginny were both dry, still embraced in each other's arms.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" said Harry looking over Ginny's head. He found Mrs. Weasley smiling and giving a 'I told you so' look at Mr. Weasley who was also smiling. Harry noticed who was sitting at the table. Tonks and Moony who were all smiles. Moony gave Harry a small nod as if to say 'Now you've got it' Harry returned it and found Hermione was beaming and crying at them.

"Want to go and talk?" Harry asked looking down at Ginny who nodded her head, together they headed for the door.

"Where are you two going off to?" asked Charlie wand still at his side.

"None of your business" snapped Ginny who continued to pull Harry out of the room by his hand and all the way upstairs to her room.

Upon entering Ginny's room Harry realized that he had never actually been in here before. The only reason he knew of her teddy bear was because she had told him about it one time down by the lake at Hogwarts.

He noticed the soft blue wall, the posters of the weird sisters, two beds as Hermione was staying in here to, which one bed was covered with a purple blanket while the other held an England's Quidditch blanket. Harry had a great suspicion that this bed was Ginny's. This thought made him smile somehow.

The other pieces of furniture was a desk and chair, dresser, and another door which he supposed was a closet. The vanity held an number of potions, and sleek easy, and other array of stuff Harry didn't know. A night table rested between the two beds which contained a picture of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself. It was probably thee only picture he had ever allowed Colin to take of himself. The pictures occupants were moving around and smiling the Harry in the picture kissed Ginny's check and her blush was met by his smile.

"So" said Ginny

"So " said Harry turning to look into Ginny's eyes

"Are we on again?" Ginny tried to keep the hope out of her voice, but Harry caught still caught it.

"If you want to be, that is if you can accept my apology for acting like a prat?" said Harry  
Ginny squealed and leaped into Harry's arms.

"Oh Harry, you weren't acting like a prat...well,...okay so maybe you were a little bit, but Harry, I missed you so much"

Harry responded by pulling her tighter against him. He could not believe what he just did. On one hand having his Ginny back made him feel complete, whole, a magic between them that they could only feel, and then there was still Voldemort, but Harry pressed that matter out of his head as he looked into Ginny's brown eyes.

"Your beautiful Gin."

"Oh Harry"

Harry kissed her lips softly. Then Ginny put her arms around his neck his nerves were dancing merrily as Ginny played and teased her fingers in his hair. Harry relished in the feeling Ginny was giving him. He wanted to make sure she felt it to. Holding her tightly to him, Harry let his tongue graze her lips and she granted him access. He intertwined his tongue with hers and played, teased and caressed her until small noises were issuing from her throat. Harry thought it was the best sound in the world.

Letting his hands wonder up and down her back pulling lightly at the ends of her hair as he went causing the noises to become clearer. Harry kissed down her throat letting his other hand slide up around her thin waist and up her flat stomach to gently cup her breast. Ginny moaned.

Harry pulled Ginny more intimately against him and Ginny wiggled her hips against his. Harry groaned at the sudden contact. His body was burning from the inside out. The heat flooding his entire body focused on his hips as if trying make contact with her's. Harry felt Ginny wiggle against him again, and he nibbled on her neck before kissing her passionately on the lips and letting his tongue explore some more.

Ginny's hands went under his shirt and found his bare skin, the contact made Harry push his hips into hers. Ginny took his shirt off him completely and ran her soft hands up and over his torso and just under his waist pants. Harry tried to stand perfectly still but her movements made him want her badly. Ginny began kissing his chest and nibbled at his collarbone and he shuddered in pleasure.

Harry moved his own hands under her shirt and at first wondered in the amazement that her stomach was so soft, and silky. Then becoming braver he pulled her shirt over her head. Though Ginny still had on her red bra Harry was in aw as he stood there gazing at the prefect mold of her upper body as Ginny reached behind her and unclasped her bra and let it drift to the floor beside them. Harry's mouth went dry and was hanging open. He couldn't believe she was this gorgeous.

"Your beautiful, Ginny your prefect" Harry's voice was deep, and husky.

Ginny took his hand off her waist and lifted it to her bosom. Harry felt his heart leap and he kissed Ginny with everything inside him as he fondled her breast lovingly. Trailing sweet, hot, wet kisses from her mouth to her chest. Harry gently kissed the milky white mound and Ginny's weight seemed doubled.

He held her fast around the waist with both hands as his mouth and tongue came closer to the tightening nub. Harry looked up at Ginny her head thrown back, her back arched around his arms and her face was one of pleasure. Harry bent down and took one nub into his mouth and Ginny's gasp was enough to tell him she liked it. Harry slightly increased his suction as Ginny's moans filled his ears.

Her hands were on his shoulders and neck as is if wanting more and Harry noticed she was shaking slightly as he moved to the next nub and as he intensified his suction again Ginny's body convulsed her hips driving madly into his, causing Harry to groan against her breast.  
Harry liked seeing Ginny like this, the Captivated, the Conquer and the Conquered.

Harry found her lips again, he needed to listen to the small and ever weakening voice inside his head. He wanted her, Oh Merlin did he want her, but he wanted to express what he felt for her before they went any further.

Harry kissed her softly and Ginny returned his kisses with flaming ones of her own that left Harry burning and aching inside and out. He had to get control over himself.

"Ginny I.."

"I know Harry, me to." Ginny's eyes matched his and he noticed her hair was darker, her lips were bright pink from his kisses and slightly swollen, but her eyes were full of passion, and desire. Harry kissed her softly and stepped out of her embrace.

Ginny smiled, as Harry took in the full scene of Ginny standing before him and was about to step back into her waiting, and willing arms, but the voice of Hermione bounding up the stairs pretty fast interrupted him. Though Harry couldn't tell what she was saying, he rather felt like she was giving them a warning.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of horror, and started to dress themselves again quickly. Ginny had only just sat at her vanity and started brushing her hair, while Harry sat at the desk chair. Before a knock came on the bedroom door, followed by Ron's voice.

"Why are you knocking? Harry thought he sounded rather irritable.

"It's a sign of respect Ronald, learn some." Hermione's voice echoed under the door and sounded rather reproachful but nervous.

"It's alright you can come in." Ginny replied. Harry didn't trust himself to speak yet. Harry noticed that Ginny sounded extremely happy, and he couldn't help but remember her look of pleasure that was on her face just a moment ago. Harry smiled at the thought.

"What are you two doing in here? And why Harry are you smiling like that?" Ron demanded

"Nothing we were just sitting here talking about things, Ron. Not that's it's any of your business!" snapped Ginny. Harry noted that her voice wasn't as snappy as usual, and Harry smiled even more. Merlin she felt so right, tasted so good, he could still feel her breast against his lips.

"Harry ..Harry are you alright?"

"Huh...what ..err ..yeah, yeah of course." Harry looked up and saw Hermione talking to him.

"Mrs. Weasley said that you should get ready for your appointment with Professor McGonagall" Hermione said crossly, obviously not pleased with having to repeat herself. Harry looked up at her dumbfounded, nothing was making it to his brain, all he could see was Ginny. But quickly Harry tried to clear his head as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and Ron looked ready to pounce. "Okay, just so you know" Hermione said and blushed. "Let's go Ron" Hermione grabbed Ron's hands and lead a stuttering Ron from the room, and closing the door.

"She knew" said Ginny laughing "and with that look on your face I'm kinda surprised if Ron didn't know" Harry stood and Ginny met him in the middle of the room. "I think you better undo your shirt" said Ginny laughing again

"Why ..err ..right." Harry said feeling rather sheepishly. But Ginny laughed again, but to Harry it sounded more like a cat purring. He undid his shirt quickly and put his arms around Ginny "You find my current situation funny do you?" Harry teased.

"No, I find it very seductive, and intriguing." Ginny purred back.

"Oh and why's that?" Harry pulled Ginny tighter to him.

"Just knowing I put you in your current state" said Ginny giggling. Harry kissed her, but backed away again rather to soon.

"You need to get downstairs and I need a cold shower, a very cold shower, to get ready for Professor McGonagall." Ginny laughed."We do need to have a serious talk about what is going to happening this summer. I've got some things I want your help on, if you want to?" Harry asked smiling at Ginny.

"I would help you do anything" Ginny said then kissed him, and after a short kiss Harry was pushing her out the door towards downstairs while he ran to the bathroom to try and cool down.

----------

Harry stood looking into the mirror trying to flatten his hair for whatever purpose he didn't know why. He had taken a quick shower trying to calm down, the cold water did the trick. So now he was trying to remember everything he needed to talk with Professor McGonagall about.

Glancing up at the clock he found it already ten till and after dressing and drying his hair with his wand Harry wanted to say goodbye to Ginny before having to leave. Outside Ginny's door he knocked softly but was surprised and bit disappointed that Hermione answered instead of Ginny.

"Hey Harry"

"Hey Hermione, where's Ginny?" Harry asked trying to see over her bushy hair to see if Ginny was somewhere in the back.

"She's not in here, Harry she went downstairs to make sure she saw you before you left."  
Harry smiled, Ginny was waiting for him, his heart jumped a little. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful!"

"What?" Hermione blushed

"I know what was about to happen in this room before Ron and I showed up, and no Ginny didn't say a word it was kind of obvious"

"What... What are you talking about?" Harry tried to pass it off.

"Harry" Hermione gave him a look that clearly stated 'Don't insult my intelligence' but instead said "Just be careful." Harry sighed

"I will, but listen I have to go, bye Hermione"

"Bye Harry" She closed the door and Harry went down to the living room. Were he found Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny looking radiant, her face though flushed was glowing. Harry smiled at her.

"Ready? Ginny asked coming to stand in front of him.

"Yeah almost, just wanted to say bye before I left."

"Leaving me again already." Ginny teased

"Well," said Harry trying to sound serious "You do have an awful temper and that Bat-Bogy-Hex is down right terrifying." Harry teased back

"Humph" Ginny put her hands on her hips. Harry laughed and put his hands through hers and around her middle, grazing her lips with his. Harry felt Ginny relax and slip her thin arms around him. Harry kissed her softly, but pulled away remembering her parents and Charlie stood not far away, watching them. Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Got to go, be back a while, miss me?" Harry asked this so only Ginny could hear him.

"You know I will!" Ginny stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Yes well, you don't want to be late." said Mrs. Weasley. Harry stepped away from Ginny's arms, but not his eyes.

"You going by Floo, right Harry?" Charlie asked

"Suppose" said Harry his eyes still on Ginny's brown one's, both were speaking volumes of emotion, they still didn't know how to say, and didn't think they could have with her parents standing near them.

"Dad, is there anyway we could disconnect our Floo while he's gone? asked Charlie trying to sound serious. This brought Harry and Ginny out of there own world to join Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laughing. Charlie insisting that he was serious, until he could hold it no longer and laughed with them.

"Harry, dear you better get going, don't want to be late." said Mrs. Weasley drying the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. Harry winked at Ginny who smiled back, he grabbed some powder and threw it into the orange flames. When they turned green he stepped in and with one last look at Ginny he shouted. "Hogwarts" and was gone.

**

* * *

AN :**

**Please drop a review to me, to tell me what you think! **

**Beta read by _beardie04_, thank you so much Susan!**

**Thanks to Michael for the layout!**

**Thanks, until next chapter take care,**

**_HogwartsAngel101_

* * *

**


	6. A Death Eater's Locket

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 : A Death Eater's Locket

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"There you are Mr. Potter!" a stern voice called him as he stepped out of the fire and into the office. Harry quickly brushed himself off.

"Professor McGonagall". She raised her eyebrows at him and sat down in the chair behind the big desk. Harry looked around. He was in what used to be Professor Dumbledore's office when he had retained the post of Headmaster. Harry glanced at the silver objects still lying out on the table, the sorting hat up on its shelf. Godric Gryffindor's sword was still in its case. There was something missing though! It suddenly hit him, Fawkes was no longer here.

"Hello Harry!" Harry froze! The last time he had heard that voice, was the night he died, it seemed like a long time ago. Harry turned around quickly, yet his feet seemingly still rooted to the spot. He tripped over his feet, but somehow still remained standing. He suddenly found himself looking into a portrait of a man with blue twinkling eyes, long snow white beard and hair.

"Prof... Err... Professor... Dumb..."

"Good afternoon, Harry" said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Harry still stood in shock, though now the room was slightly spinning. He had forgotten all about the possibility of seeing Dumbledore's portrait, which he had last seen right after the funeral, slumbering still in its frame.

"Err...err... how … err... are … you?" Harry stammered slightly. He knew he sounded dumb, but Harry was in too much shock to care.

"Feeling better, really rested actually!" said Dumbledore with a carefree voice. Harry thought it must have been the fact the he were dead. If he, Harry, were dead he wouldn't have a care in the world either well, maybe except one. He would have them hang Ginny's portrait beside his so they could still talk. Harry giggled a little at the mental picture. "Is there something amusing, Harry?" asked Dumbledore

"No sir, just thinking." said Harry trying to sombre up

Dumbledore looked at him, and then the twinkle came back to his eyes. "Ah, young love!"

"Err" Harry didn't know how to reply to this just yet.

"Tell me how is young Ginevra Weasley doing?"

"She's great" said Harry "Hang on! How did you know?"

"I can still read your mind Harry" replied Dumbledore "and you have got pure love written all over your face."

Harry blushed "you can still perform magic then?" Harry switched the topic to a less embarrassing one.

"Oh yes Harry, the past Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses can, and will, do almost anything to protect this school, as we vowed we would! Did we not?"

"Yes sir we did!" a portrait of a witch to Harry's right spoke.

"There would be nothing I wouldn't give to be Headmaster again, the highlight of my days, I tell you" said another portrait from across the room, while others muttered or nodded their heads in agreement.

"Harry it was I who requested you here tonight, and thanks to our new Headmistress, she has brought you to me, Thank you Minerva" Dumbledore bowed his head toward McGonagall who gave a weak smile in return.

"Should I take my leave then?" She asked Dumbledore's portrait.

"No Minerva" Dumbledore replied "We are only going to discuss Voldemort's Horcrux, of which you already know about"

"You know?" Harry asked, sounding slightly shocked while turning toward McGonagall.

"Harry, Professor, oh dear me... I mean Headmistress McGonagall was whom I talked to when I had my first suspicion"

"Oh" said Harry

"We have much to discuss. Now I know you haven't found any yet, but please tell me of the letter you found inside the Locket!"

"You knew it was a fake!" Harry said slightly outraged.

"I had a suspicion, yes, when we entered the cave that someone had indeed been before us and after Voldemort had designed It." said Dumbledore simply. "Do you have it with you?

"Yeah" said Harry still kind of confused. He pulled the Locket out of his pocket. He hadn't put it down since he found it beside Dumbledore's limp body. He even took to sleeping with it under his pillow. Harry opened it and read the letter to both Professors. After he had read the note he glanced back at Dumbledore's portrait. He was sitting back into his seat, a green field surrounding him, his face one of concentration. "Sir, do you know who R .A. B. is?" Harry said attentively.

"Minerva, my pensieve please" Professor McGonagall moved to a cabinet, collected the pensive and placed it on the large desk that used to be Dumbledore's. "You remember the memory I have shown you Minerva, were I met up with Regulus and Sirius, whom I'm afraid wanted to hurt him, but I had to intervene. I had suspicions about what Regulus might be able to offer."

Minerva nodded her head in reply, but said nothing. Her face looked determined, and sad. Harry watched as she withdrew her wand from her robes and placed it to her tipple and withdrew a silvery strand, a memory. She placed it into the pensieve, with Dumbledore's other memory's. She looked at Dumbledore, who nodded in return and gave it a further poke with her wand.

"After you Mr. Potter." she said. Harry glanced back at Dumbledore who nodded at him now in reassurance. Harry walked over to the pensive took in a deep breath and plunged his face into its substance.

Harry opened his eyes as someone dropped beside him. Looking up he saw Professor McGonagall looking down at him. He quickly got to his feet and looked around, trying to get his bearings.

"Hey" Harry said rather startled. "We're at Grimmauld place!"

"Yes Harry!" McGonagall sounded stern, but somehow softer; he noticed she also used his first name.

Someone was walking noisily down the street, making scuffling noises with his feet as he walked. As they drew nearer Harry heard it was a man as he was cursing, almost as if he was praising himself. The man stopped suddenly, Harry actually thought he could sense that they were watching him. The man reached for his wand, a sudden cry echoed through the night _"Expelliarmus"_ The man's wand went flying through the air toward another man who was now standing a few feet away.

Sirius Black stood with his eyes intent upon the other, obviously not seeing Harry. Harry felt his heart ache at the site of his godfather. _'He was younger looking', _thought Harry, _'this had to be before Azkaban'. _For his eyes were still full of life, though right now held lines of hatred, and anger.

The other man clapped at Sirius and snared. "Well done Sirius, well done"

Sirius' bark like laugh filled the still night. And Harry smiled warmly at his comfort he found in it. "Don't think I don't know what you've been up to tonight, Regulus."

After hearing his name come from Sirius, a flash erupted into his mind _"That's my brother Regulus Black... the prefect son... Joined the Death Eaters...Voldemort had him killed!"  
_

"Are you going to kill me dear brother and break our mum's heart?" Regulus sneered.

"You are no brother of mine, and besides, mum has no heart to break, or even kill for that matter." Sirius voice held a deathly air to it, fuelled with anger.

Regulus snickered and tried to get Sirius ruffled some more. "Where are the other three famous Marauders?"

"You so much as come near any of my friends, my real friends, and you won't have to worry about taking anymore orders from your Dark Lord."

"Sirius!"

Both men turned, so did Harry. Walking right past where he stood was Professor Dumbledore, although younger and alive. A power was radiating from him that even Harry could feel through the memory.

"Well, Well, Well, Dumbledore, to what do I owe this _dis_pleasure?" said Regulus giving a mock bow and when he stood, his snare returned to his face with seemingly much disgust.

"I see that you gained Tom's dark mark" Dumbledore stated as though they were chatting like old friends.

"I do not know a Tom, but yes, I do have a new mark." said Regulus, smiling and showing yellow teeth.

Dumbledore looked at the man as if just noticing he was standing there. "Maybe you should have a look under the name Tom Marvolo Riddle and we'll talk again soon." said Dumbledore.

"No Dumbledore I have an unfinished score to settle here!" said Sirius pointing his wand at the chest of Regulus.

"Not tonight Sirius, we shall give Mr. Black some time to ponder the information we have just given him. Come Sirius. We are expected." And with that Dumbledore turned and disapparated.

"Until next time then Sirius" said Regulus in a taunting voice, an amused smug expression playing on his face.

"Look forward to it, listen up Regulus and listen good, next time we meet it had better be with you disowning your dark ways or it will be a fight with you ending up dead." and with that Sirius disapparated.

"Come Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, noticing her use of his surname again. McGonagall and Harry landed back in the Headmistresses office.

"Quite interesting" Harry turned to see Dumbledore with a peculiar look upon his face

"Why was Sirius so upset sir?" Harry asked.

The portrait of Dumbledore had his hands clasped together in front of him, looking back at Harry

"That unfortunately was never fully determined, but Sirius had a rage of anger for his whole family. They never treated him like a true son. A feeling I'm sure you can relate to Harry!"

Harry thought it bad that he didn't have his parents in the physical world, but to have them be present, and still treat him the way the Dursley's had all his life. Dumbledore's eyes bore into his and Harry knew that Dumbledore was reading and exploring his emotions.

"So what does this memory have to do with my having to destroy Voldemort?" Harry asked attentively.

"Minerva, the other memory I think" said Dumbledore ignoring Harry's question.

Professor McGonagall, who had been sitting quietly behind Harry, got up and returned to the pensieve and added another memory.  
"This one is mine, after you" McGonagall said somehow more confident.

Harry took a breath and plunged in, this time landing on his feet. McGonagall landed beside him.

"Where are you Professor?" Harry asked, after all this was her memory.

"Over there, under that bush" Harry turned to were she pointed and Harry saw a Tabby cat hidden well under a bush.

"What is the meaning of this Regulus? If the Dark Lord finds out we would most certainly pay for this stupidity"

Harry turned a little and saw that Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black had apparated in front of where Harry stood. Neither saw the tabby cat, hidden in the bush, nor taking in every word that they said.

"Did you know Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lucius?"

"Why do you ask such a question?"

"Interesting young man, very talented, you know" said Regulus ignoring the obvious attempts to end the conversation before it even began from Lucius

"What is your meaning?" sneered Lucius.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle lived in a muggle orphanage until he learned he was a wizard, and currently heir of Salazar Slytherine!" said Regulus.

"What? You are confused, I know the heir of Slytherine, but I do not know of this Tom!" said Lucius.

"You do know him though; the half mudblood is none other than our Dark Lord, Voldemort!"

"What" Lucius was obviously at a loss for words.

"I know startling isn't?" said Regulus.

"But… how do you know for sure?" Lucius, it appeared, looked like he was having trouble believing what Regulus was telling him.

"I decided to do a little research and not to mention finding a few new things out... Seven new things to be precise!"

"Seven new things? What are you on about?" said Lucius.

"I hear you're protecting a book for the Dark Lord, am I right Lucius?" said Regulus.

"The Dark Lord finds me trust worthy enough to keep the book." sneered Lucius.

"Yes, but why and do you even know what is inside?" Regulus had asked a very good question In Harry's opinion. Regulus seemed to find it suspicious too.

"It is forbidden of me to ask, or look!"

Regulus scratched his chin absentmindedly "I figured as much Lucius, my friend, if you could get out would you?" Regulus was looking Lucius right in the face, directly in his eyes.

Lucius however, emotion was rolling through him like wildfire. Harry could tell he was thinking this through thoroughly. What if this was a trick of Voldemort's, then he would surely die. But if it weren't then Merlin help him; there was a way out, if he even wanted it. Harry doubted he did!

"You are mad if you think you can out do the Dark Lord, Regulus." Lucius said in what was barely above a whisper, but his decision was made. Harry heard him, and so did Regulus.

"I have found out some, let's say 'secrets' that can either grant my leaving of the Death pack, or it can grant the fall of the Dark Lord, I am currently working on. I have one 'secret' in my possession and when I find how to destroy it, I'll be one step closer to accomplishing my task." said Regulus.

"A task the Dark Lord knows not off!" spat Lucius

"Oh no, but soon he will and I'll be the one to send the message myself." said Regulus.

"You are insane. Take my warning; you will regret that you delved into this Regulus. For the Dark Lord knows all! Nothing is ever overlooked!"

Regulus studied Lucius a bit as he scratched his chin again. "Now, now Lucius are you saying you are going to be giving the Dark Lord a warning of my intentions?" Lucius sneered and took a step to disapparated, but before he turned his head a cry echoed in the surrounding woods. _"Obliviate"_ Lucius fell to the ground looking normal, but at having his memory modified. Regulus was putting his wand back into his pocket.

"Sorry mate, I can't have you ruining my plan." Turning, Regulus then disapparated. A touch on Harry's shoulder from Professor McGonagall and they landed back into the office.

"So Regulus knew Voldemort had made the Horcrux, right sir?" Harry asked looking into Dumbledore's portrait again.

"Yes, Regulus delved further than anyone had gotten before. He, I believe, was the first to discover Voldemort's secret." said Dumbledore.

Harry brought the locket out of his pocket again, thinking of the note inside. "R. A. B."

"I beg your pardon?" said McGonagall.

"R. A. B. means Regulus Black. Sirius told me he was a Death Eater and that he was killed on Voldemort's orders" Harry stared at Dumbledore sitting in his portrait.

"I believe, Harry that you have a good lead as to what to do next!" said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded still transfixed. _The Locket...The Locket! _

"Ginny...!"

"Excuse me" said Professor McGonagall

"When we were cleaning at Grimmauld Place, Ginny found a locket, but we couldn't get it open!" Harry was staring incredulously at Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eye. Then as suddenly he felt the world collide with him as realisation dawned on him. "We threw it out... WE THOUGHT IT WAS RUBBISH AND WE THREW IT OUT!" Harry couldn't stop himself from yelling.

"Harry calm yourself," Harry nodded curtly, slightly ashamed at himself. How could he have been so stupid! After taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. Dumbledore watching him, but not saying a word until Harry nodded at him. "I believe there was _someone_ in that house, at the same time, who kept _nicking_ things that were _supposed_ to be thrown out!" Dumbledore stated this rather simply, but Harry picked up on the intended words.

"Kreacher" Harry said this in a whisper, but added "I will have to visit Grimmauld Place then"

"Indeed" agreed Dumbledore.

Harry got up and stopped suddenly "Is the school opening this year Professor?"

"We will only be open for half of the year" said McGonagall sounding a bit strained.

"It is only fair that I tell you Professor that I will not be in attendance. Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley will probably follow suite." said Harry

"But..." McGonagall was cut off by Dumbledore

"Harry, I know that I have left you with a terrible weight upon your already laden shoulders, but I think it wiser for you to be in attendance this year at Hogwarts."

"But why? What for?"

"Harry if somebody saw you here for six years and it was clear that you enjoyed being here more than anywhere else in the world, then for your last year you were suddenly gone, as well as your two best friends, it would be a dead giveaway" said Dumbledore.

Harry's heart slammed against his chest; of course he knew that Dumbledore was right. Some Slytherins would still be here watching for their Death Eater parents. "How am I suppose to find and destroy all four Horcrux, take on and defeat Voldemort, and still  
manage homework to finish school?" Harry asked rather dumbfounded

"School won't be starting on September 1st, like usual." said McGonagall "Instead it will begin on November 1st. Let out for Christmas break on December 15th, as all students must go home this year, then we will resume school on January 3rd to finish the year on May 18th," McGonagall said sitting down behind the desk.

"We thought it would be best to give you more time, to do what you have to do, and still put up with appearance sake." said Dumbledore.

"Oh" Harry's mind was now racing. What was he suppose to do now!

"Harry, there are some more things we need to discuss." McGonagall said as she pointed at the chair across from her desk.

"Okay" said Harry as he walked across the room and sat down sill feeling a little confused.

"Dumbledore's will was read shortly after his death." she stopped and shot a furtive look at Dumbledore in his Portrait, who nodded and she continued. "He has left a piece of land to you with a house on it, added a substantial amount to your Gringott's account and these" she pointed to the pensieve, a thick brown book and a box.

"Thank you" Harry mumbled to Dumbledore.

"You once said you were loyal to me Harry, my man through and through and I say to you Harry Potter Thank you, you are my mentor."

Harry smiled. Dumbledore was his mentor! To hear your mentor claim you were his was the best compliment that Harry could have ever got.

"Thank you sir, but my loyalties lie with you and the Order." Harry said as his cheeks were starting to feel warm.

"One more thing, Minerva please" Dumbledore bowed his head slightly at McGonagall.

She pursed her lips and reached into a drawer in the desk. She pulled out a small pocket size golden trinket, and handed it across the desk to Harry without saying a word. Harry opened it to find it held a picture. When the occupant walked in and smiled he almost dropped it. He glanced up at Dumbledore's portrait, but he wasn't there. Instead Dumbledore spoke from the picture in his hand.

"Now, we can still put a stop to Voldemort together, Harry!" Harry smiled and Dumbledore walked out of the frame and into the portrait in the Headmistress's office still smiling and with a twinkle in his eye. Harry closed the trinket and put it in his pocket saying thanks again to Dumbledore, who bowed his head at Harry

"Well, that's all Mr. Potter, we are finished. Molly will be worried if you don't return soon" said McGonagall and patted his shoulder. Harry was surprised to find she had moved to stand beside him.

Harry looked down at his inheritance from Dumbledore took out his wand muttered the incantation and the box, pensieve and the big book disappeared. He looked up at Dumbledore's portrait to find Dumbledore smiling at him.

"Take care, Harry"

"I know, Constant Vigilance" said Harry. Dumbledore bowed his head and after saying thanks to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore again, Harry threw some powder into the bright orange flames waited for them to turn green, stepped into them and shouted "The Burrow"

* * *

**An:**

Please review tell me what you think.

Thanks to beardie04 for the beta reading!

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	7. A Cloak, Twist, and a Plan

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 : ****A Cloak, Twist, and a plan

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Harry fell out of the fireplace right into Mr. Weasley, who was apparently getting ready to leave.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley" said Harry brushing himself off.

"That's quite alright Harry"

"Are you leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I've got to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things," said Mr. Weasley checking his cloak pockets and showing him a tag.

"Do you mind if I come too? Ginny's birthday, I want to get her something," said Harry blushing

"Oh okay, let's just pop in the kitchen and tell Molly before we go, shall we?" Harry walked in the Kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione all sitting at the table talking, with the smell of something baking in the oven.

"Harry!" Ginny got up from the table and ran to hug Harry who opened his arms to her immediately, trapping her against him. 'Merlin I missed her... wait… I wasn't gone that long...Oh but I missed her! '

"Molly dear, Harry is going to Diagon Alley with me" said Mr. Weasley with an amused expression.

"Are you sure it's safe enough?" Mrs. Weasley looked like she didn't care too much for this idea.

"Yes, it should be fine, besides I've got Harry to protect me!" Mr. Weasley laughed, and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione joined him. Mrs. Weasley gave a weak smile.

"Okay just be careful"

"Harry what did Professor McGonagall say?" Hermione sounded anxious. Harry shot her a furtive look.

"We'll talk about that later Hermione," said Harry

"Why are you leaving again?" pouted Ginny though her eyes were shining. Harry smiled.

"There is something I want to pick up" he lowered his voice so only she could hear him "Maybe we could meet somewhere later, to be alone?" She smiled and nodded her head vigorously. Harry smiled back at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It didn't feel as wrong to kiss her in front of her parents, as Harry thought it would be. She just felt so right to him.

"Okay if you're ready Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Yeah" said Harry he leaned down and gave Ginny another quick kiss and backed away.

"Shall we apparate then?"

"Yeah" said Harry resigning to the fact that he would just have to get use to the horrible pressure. Though Harry had to admit he was starting to get used to it. Smiling at Ginny one more time, Mr. Weasley and Harry walked out of the house and vanished with two small pops.

* * *

Mr. Weasley and Harry arrived at Diagon Alley right beside Gringotts. "I have to go in here, do you need anything from your vault, Harry?"

"Yeah" said Harry. They walked into Gringotts and approached different counters. After a while Harry got a ride down to his vault. It took quite a while for him to actually get into his vault as so many restrictions and protections had been added. When the door was finally opened, Harry received a slight shock. Dumbledore's inheritance had already been placed in his vault. The added piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, had been taken off the tables and onto the floor but still they toward over Harry. His money was now at least five times what it had been. Harry was shocked, 'Why did Dumbledore give him all this?' Harry shook his head and refilled his moneybag.

Harry met up with Mr. Weasley who was patiently waiting in the lobby, reading a muggle women's magazine "Ready?"

"Yeah" said Harry who was still a bit perplexed

"Everything alright Harry?" Mr. Weasley's smile faltered a bit as he looked down at Harry.

"It's just Dumbledore left me something that I didn't expect to be so... so large" said Harry.

"Dumbledore was a great man," said Mr. Weasley rather sadly, Harry blinked back the tears that threatened his eyes. "Shall we get cracking then?" Mr. Weasley was trying to lighten the mood for which Harry was grateful

"Yeah"

"Great now were have you got to go?"

Harry thought "I'm not exactly sure" He had spent so much time in Diagon Alley his third year, but now as he glanced around where people were hurrying along, not talking or stopping any longer than necessary. Only him and Mr. Weasley were standing around, some shops were closed up; some new ones opened. Harry didn't know where anything was anymore. He noticed Olivander's shop was still closed and Harry wondered about him briefly.

"Well, I can lead you to a few shops to see if you like anything then" said Mr. Weasley sparing him a glance before glancing wildly around him. Harry followed suite; he had to keep Constant Vigilance.

"Okay,"

"We'll go pick up the present that Molly ordered Ginny for her Birthday and few other small things,"

Mr. Weasley led Harry to a shop but Harry couldn't find anything. However, in the second shop Harry found a jewellery counter and found a perfect gift and even Mr. Weasley agreed it was special. A gold heart shaped pendant hung from a gold chain and both sides of the heart could be engraved. Harry pondered what to write. Finally deciding, he ended up paying a little extra for their birthstones to be added to the front along with their names, he wanted a private message to her on the back. After the wizard nodded his head and smiled at the words Harry had written down on the parchment, he paid, and got his ticket that said it would be delivered to him the day before her Birthday. Mr. Weasley and Harry went to pick up the packages that Mrs. Weasley had ordered.

Upon entering the store Harry saw it was full of nicknacks and some things Harry had never seen before. Mr. Weasley walked straight to the counter to conclude his order with them and Harry wondered around looking at the shelves. He picked up weird things for closer inspection, picking up something that immediately clung to his finger until you asked it politely to remove itself, which it did and fell back into the box. He also found potions and products. There were also bracelets that apparently protected you from the Dark Arts! at these Harry laughed. A mental picture of him having the bracelet on and Voldemort not understanding why he couldn't defeat Harry yet again!

Harry did find something interesting though in a glass case, under the counter off to where Mr. Weasley stood finishing his purchases, was an invisibility cloak.

"Excuse Me," said Harry suddenly filled with genuine interest.

"Yeah" the witch was rather grumpy

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, so?" said the witch.

"How much is it?" Harry was quickly becoming annoyed

"550 gallons" the witch obviously didn't think he could afford it

"I'd like to but it!" said Harry.

"Harry what are you doing?" said Mr. Weasley wearily.

"I want that invisibility cloak," said Harry, thinking that it was clear already.

"You might want to test it first" Mr. Weasley suggested

"I'd like to test it first though," Harry added hastily to the witch who was now getting the cloak out.

"Okay, here" her voice was much more excited at the prospect of the big sell.  
Harry handed it to Mr. Weasley who took out his wand and after muttering a few incantations and a few wand movements, declared it good to go. Since this was Mr. Weasley's new job Harry didn't hesitate to believe him. Mr. Weasley would never intentionally lead Harry wrong.  
Harry gave the witch his vault number and his signature as proof the goblins would accept the transaction. The witch who was thoroughly smiling now wrapped up the cloak and handed it to Harry with a ginger "Cheers and have a good day!" Mr. Weasley and Harry left the shop. They were finished shopping and needed to return.

"Harry, I thought you already had an invisibility cloak?" said Mr. Weasley the second they left the shop.

"Yeah, I do. It was my Dad's, but Ginny doesn't and I want her to be safe. Even if she finds herself in a situation where no one can help, she will hopefully be able to get away with this." said Harry thinking of the red haired girl that had come to mean so much to him. If they were truly going to be together, he would protect her anyway he could. No matter the cost!

Mr. Weasley looked at him hesitantly " You really care for her don't you?"

"Yeah" said Harry now blushing.

Mr. Weasley patted his shoulder and smiled. "Well, I'm glad it's you Harry, really glad"

"Thanks Mr. Weasley"

"We better get back or that sweet loveable girl won't be so sweet anymore!" Harry laughed and they apparated back to the kitchen of the burrow.

* * *

Mr. Weasley laid the packages down on the table and Mrs. Weasley waved them away with her wand. After saying a quick 'hello' to Mrs. Weasley, Harry left to find Ginny. He went into the living room and found Hermione and Ron playing wizard's chess. Harry thought that it looked more like Logic verses Strategy.

"Hey" said Harry

"Hey, where have you been?" Ron asked, he had not been present when he returned from Hogwarts.

"Mr. Weasley and I went to Diagon Alley when I got back from school," said Harry

"What did you find out from McGonagall?" asked Hermione. Harry glanced into the Kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were pouring over the Daily Profit

"I'll tell you later, Where's Ginny?" said Harry.

Hermione looked like she was going to argue, like she just couldn't wait any longer, but instead said "Up in her room" with in audible sigh.

"Thanks" said Harry as he hurried up to Ginny's room. He knocked softly when he reached her door

"Come in" Ginny hollered. Opening the door, Harry found Ginny lying on her stomach on her bed with a book, reading. She looked up, smiled, and getting to her feet, she practically ran into Harry's open arms. He kissed her softly

"Listen, can we talk? Ginny's face fell, Harry smiled at this and gave her a reassuring kiss. "Nothing bad I promise, I just want to give you a gift" Harry led her back to her bed and sat them both down.

"Really" Ginny looked thrilled. It was his first gift to her. Harry smiled.

"You gave me something that will protect me and I want to give you something that will protect you!"

"Harry, the rings protect us both" Ginny smiled up at him, causing his heart to melt.

"Yes, but, I wanted to give you this anyway, just as a precaution." Harry took off his travelling cloak and got the package out of his pocket, handed it to her. She smiled at him again and opened it. As the invisibility cloak fell out into her lap, she gasped.

"Harry this is yours, You're going to need it!" she cried.

"No, I just bought it, here is mine" Harry pulled his out of his pocket. True to Dumbledore Harry carried it with him everywhere.

"Harry, this must have been expensive!" said Ginny her eyes still held surprise.

"Well, it wasn't cheap, everyone's wanting something like this now!" Harry admitted shyly.

"I can't accept this, Harry" Ginny said.

"Yes, you can, and will! Ginny us being together is more dangerous to you then it is to me, I don't want nothing to happen to you, Ginny I..." Harry's voice broke as his throat suddenly became dry. Ginny looked at him, her face softening as her eyes read and held his. "Ginny I love you" Harry couldn't believe his ears. His heart finally speaking the truth, but as Harry searched her face he saw several emotions pass through it. Surprise, hoping, waiting, wanting, needing, passion, and then Love.

"Oh Harry I have waited so long...I love you too" Harry gathered her in his arms and kissed her hungrily, his hands found her breast through her shirt and Ginny moaned. Harry let out a groan and stood up suddenly.

"Why can I not control myself around you?" Harry said, angry with his body for betraying him, again. He didn't want Ginny to think he told her he loved her just to get her to sleep with him. But Harry turned at the sudden noise filling the room. Ginny was laughing so hard tears that of joy were forming in her eyes. "What?" Harry asked still slightly angered with himself.

"Oh Harry" She gasped for breath, when she finally got her giggles under control, she walked to stand in front of him. "Harry, my body wants you more than you know and if you ever wanted it trust me it would have no problem obliging."

Harry smiled "But, your mind says?"

Ginny smiled seductively at him, making his nerves clinch in the anticipation "My mind says, 'Hell Yes!'" Harry laughed and took her into his arms again and kissed her passionately. A knock came at the door and took their lips away from their paradise. "Come in" Ginny said though her eyes did not leave Harry's.

"Hey you two" Hermione's voice came into the room, but still Harry stared into Ginny's amazing brown eyes.

"Ewe, I don't want to see my sister giving that mushy look at my best mate, it's just too gross." Ron had entered the room behind Hermione.

"Then leave," said Ginny simply, Harry noticed Ginny's eyes were starting to dance and much to Ron's dislike Harry kissed her softly.

"Okay let's talk," said Harry pulling away from Ginny grudgingly, knowing full well that Hermione would not give them a moments peace until she found out what happened in his meeting with McGonagall

"Hey! Is that an invisibility cloak?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded

"I just bought that one for Ginny, who will carry it in her pocket constantly, just like I do mine, Right?" Harry looked questioningly at Ginny who smiled and nodded. They both reached for their cloaks and stuffed them into their pockets. Casting the silencing charm on the bedroom, Harry turned to face the others. "Okay, my meeting with McGonagall, I'll get to in a minute" Hermione face looked crest fallen as she was going to have to wait some more. "We have to bring Ginny up to date" Ginny looked at him as they sat on her bed, Hermione and Ron moved to the other bed. "Remember me telling you I needed to hunt down some thing's for Dumbledore?" Ginny nodded and Harry quickly brought her up-to date about the Horcruxes and Voldemort. Harry told her the Diary had been one, and also the first one destroyed, as far as they knew. Dumbledore claimed to have destroyed another, a ring that had once belonged to Salazar Slythrine. Harry watched for any sign from Ginny while mentioning the diary, but she gave none, her eyes had flashed with anger the first time, but now she just sat listening to him talk intently.

"So you three are not going back to school this year are you?" said Ginny with a bit of uncertainty in her tone.

"Right" said Hermione.

"No, were going back," said Harry.

"What?" Hermione and Ron cried out in unison.

"When I met with McGonagall I was able to speak with ...err...Dumbledore's portrait." Harry paused as all three looked at him weird and Hermione gasped. "That's the way I felt too, actually. Anyway he said that if we weren't there then it would raise eyebrows to anyone who is spying for Voldemort," said Harry.

"Well, I have to admit it would seem strange, wouldn't it?" said Hermione.

Harry nodded in agreement "But the school it seems will be open for only half the usual term" Harry gave them the dates McGonagall had given him.

"That's fair, it's really good in fact," said Hermione.

"And how's that going to help?" asked Ron.

"Well, don't you see?" She sighed impatiently " This will give us a month to hopefully find and destroy at least one Horcrux, then over Christmas break get a lead on another. I'll be really surprised if we don't have two gone by then, actually."

"Okay" said Ron " Harry where are you going?"

"I'll be back" Harry climbed the stairs to Ron's room and brought the pensieve and the thick brown book back down to Ginny's room.

"Dumbledore left me this stuff and another box upstairs" said Harry re-entering Ginny's bedroom.

"RON, GINNY, HARRY, HERMIONE… DINNER'S READY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed up the stairs.

"After everyone goes to bed, we take a few trips into the pensieve" said Harry who received nods from the three sitting around him.

"Great! Does that mean we get to eat now?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Yeah" said Harry laughing. He knew there were very few things that would take Ron away from his constant hunger.

"Great! Let's go Hermione!" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led a blushing Hermione out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ginny? Listen you don't have to come into the pensieve if you don't want to" said Harry looking into her eyes.

"Why not Harry? Don't you want me involved?" Ginny said.

"Yeah I do, I just want to give you warning that the last memory will show Dumbledore's death. I just want you to know that I'll understand if you don't want to go" Harry looked at Ginny who was now smiling at him.

"Harry I will go anywhere you go, I love you, and I will try and help you wherever I can my sweet prince." Harry gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Her perfume filling his nostrils.

"Oh Ginny, you will never be able to know how much you mean to me and to hear you say that." Harry's voice was low, but was sure Ginny heard him as she held him tighter.

"There's nothing I won't do or give you Harry" her voice a whisper in his ear. Her hot breath, against his bare skin, sent shivers over his neck and back. Harry kissed her with all the love, fear, hope, life, pain, and strength he possessed. Making his legs feel oddly weak. Harry pulled back as Hermione's voice now shouted up the stairs.

"I think we really need to talk to Hermione about her timing" said Ginny laughing. Harry laughed and agreed whole heartily!

* * *

Dinner that night was pork chops, potatoes and several other great tasting things that Harry loved. And Dessert was just as good as ever. Harry sat next to Ginny holding her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze every now and then causing Ginny to smile at him. Harry loved Ginny more than anything in the world.

Later they said their goodnights and told Hermione and Ginny that he and Ron would meet them around 2:30 am, so they could at least get some sleep. Hermione placed a spell on all of them so they would not wake Mr. or Mrs. Weasley with loud clocks; the spell would wake them up at the exact time. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight, he found himself suddenly tired.

Up in Ron's room, Harry petted the Poppyworth and emptied his pockets of Dumbledore's portrait, his invisibility cloak, and his moneybag. He fell in bed still fully dressed and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**AN:  
**

**Please tell me what you think? All reviews are subject to approval, just kidding! Their great! Thanks**

**Thanks to Susan for the beta update! **

**_HogwartsAngel101_

* * *

**


	8. A Pensive Full of Memory's

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 : Pensive full of Memory's

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Harry woke up as if someone had just shaken him and yelled in his ear. Turning over in his bed while grabbing his wand he immediately made light leak out its tip. He saw Ron's startled look and Harry laughed. Ron shook his head from side to side.

"Never again...will...she...put...another... waking charm on me!" said Ron sounding a bit grumpy.

"Why? All it did was shake you and yell in your ear" Harry looked at Ron's face in his wand's light curiously.

Ron shook his head again. "Not me, the charm made me think there were spiders all over me!" Ron looked rather angry, but Harry laughed anyway. "What so funny?" Ron was getting red in the face

"You and your spiders" Harry shook his head "Come on" Harry having slept in his clothes waited for Ron to re-dress himself.

"The invisibility cloak or apparition, you think?" asked Ron

"Apparition would be quicker" replied Harry. He hated the feeling, but even he had to admit he was getting used to it, just like Dumbledore had said. Harry stood up and after putting his shoes back on, he shoved his cloak back into his pocket and Dumbledore's frame into the other.

"Ready?" Harry nodded then took a step and apparated down to Ginny's room, silently praying that Hermione was covered up! Ron appeared by his side a few seconds later. They found both girls still in bed, but with watery tired eyes staring at the ceiling. Harry flicked his wand at the door, placing silencing and locking charms on it.

"Hey Ginny" Harry walked over to her bed, leaned down and kissed her lips. He started to pull away when Ginny's hands slipped around him and pulled him back down to her. Ginny's lips were amazing to Harry and he was mesmerised by her kiss.

"Hey! I don't want to see my best mate snogging my sister," said Ron disgustedly. Ginny giggled and Harry smiled. Hermione looked as if she wanted to get on with this and quick!

"Harry, I wrote a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just in case they look in on us and found us missing, so that they won't worry" said Hermione.

"Okay" said Harry, truly glad that Hermione had thought of this. He didn't want to cause more strife then what was necessary. "I do want to warn all of you that these memories that you'll be seeing have to do with Tom Marvolo Riddle. You'll be seeing him turn slightly towards being Voldemort, though you won't actually see Voldemort as he is today." Harry said wanting to make sure everyone knew what they were getting themselves into. Ginny nodded, followed by Hermione and Ron. "Then" said Harry "I'll be showing you my talks with Dumbledore, after every memory, so you can hear it straight from him about what he thought and felt. Maybe someone can pick up on something that Dumbledore and I overlooked. Now we don't know where three are"

"You mean we don't know where all four are, right Harry?" Hermione said sitting up in her bed, and Ron sat down next to her

"No, I have a lead as to where to find a locket that might just be the Slythrine locket that we're looking for" said Harry silently thanking that Dumbledore's portrait could still talk to him.

"Harry that's great!" said Ron in awe.

"Yeah, but where is it?" asked Hermione

"Grimmauld Place" said Harry and felt himself tense at the thought of just having to go back there. Even if it was to kill Voldemort. Ginny sat up beside him. Harry put his arm around her and brought her closer, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Hermione beamed at them and Ron looked half disgusted, yet half amused.

"Grimmauld Place" said Ginny sounding concerned.

"Yeah remember the locket we found while cleaning and we all tried to open it, but couldn't!" said Harry

"Oh" said Ginny; realisation dawned on her face making it glow. Her mouth became an 'o' shape and Harry leaned down and kissed her, she melted into his kiss. Harry smiled at her. She grinned back.

"The worst thing you'll see is the cave Dumbledore and I went to… and ending in his death" Finished Harry with a lower voice than what he began with. "I will understand if anyone does not want to go into the pensieve."

"I'll be there," said Ginny without hesitation at which Harry smiled at and kissed her again. Having Ginny beside him meant the world to him.

"We'll be there too mate," said Ron confidently, and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, now I brought down Dumbledore's book, maybe it will help..." Harry stopped talking as he felt a heat growing in his pocket

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the source of the heat. It was Dumbledore's picture frame.

"What's that?" Ron asked

"Dumbledore's frame, I think he wants to talk," said Harry. Ron and Hermione flew over to Ginny's bed and kneeled behind them, peering into the trinket that was still closed in Harry's hands. Harry opened the frame cautiously. But found Dumbledore smiling up at them. Harry heard Hermione gasp over Ginny's shoulder. "Professor Dumbledore" said Harry in greeting his old Headmaster.

"Harry, and I see your friends are here too" said Dumbledore smiling merrily up at them.

"Hello Professor" said Hermione still sounding shocked.

"Hey" said Ron.

"Hello Miss Weasley, I see you have been entered in on our little secret. I trust by now you know what it entails of you?" said Dumbledore's frame looking at Ginny.

"Yes sir." replied Ginny. Her tone was of solitude and firmness.

"Good, I trust Harry, and he would not tell anyone who would endanger this mission." Dumbledore smiled at the four of them again. Harry smiled back. "Now about the pensieve, I gave you".

"Yeah" said Harry "How can I show them what you showed me?"

"It's quite simple. Once you have visualised the memory in question, they can then enter into it," said Dumbledore. Harry nodded his head in understanding "So all you have to do Harry, is think of the memory, put your wand to your temple and with the correct incantation, you will be able to add it to the pensieve."

"What is the incantation Professor?" asked Harry

"Memoryous Extractundus " said Dumbledore simply.

"That's all?" said Harry feeling rather relived. "That's simple"

"It is non-verbal," said Dumbledore. Harry's heart felt like it had stopped beating, then restarted itself by beating harder and faster. "You can do it Harry, I have faith in you" Harry nodded his head at hearing Dumbledore's encouragement.

"Okay, is that all we have to do, to view the memories?" said Harry.

Dumbledore bowed his head "We'll talk again soon Harry, until then, stay safe everyone"

"Professor?" Harry stopped him from leaving. He looked back up at Harry "I just wanted to say thanks for the pensieve, the book and what's in he box, the house and the...err...well, the gold" Harry felt Ron tense against his back as he was still peering over his shoulder to look at Dumbledore.

"My gifts to you Harry. The pensieve so you may share with those you trust," he bowed his head at the three surrounding Harry. "The book, to explain some spells and potions I have found useful with slight illustrations. The box holds many things, I assume you might need, to help you on your mission. The piece of land and house is in Godric's Hollow, it belonged to you already." Though Dumbledore said this simply enough, his blue eyes were twinkling. Harry sat in shock. His parents house, the house where his parents died, the house where it all started. Harry suddenly couldn't wait to get there. "Good Luck Harry" Dumbledore bowed his head once more and walked out of the frame, leaving Harry speechless.

Harry closed the trinket, stood up and placed it into his pocket again. Not looking at those around him, Harry walked to where the pensieve sat on Ginny's nightstand. Harry thought back to the first memory. It was of a wizard named Ogden who had travelled to the small run down house belonging to the Gaunt's.

Harry thought hard on the memory, his face screwed up in concentration, placed his wand to his temple, and thought hard on the incantation, "Memoryous Extractundus". He felt the memory leaving his mind, and as he pulled his wand away from his face he saw the silvery string hanging on the end of his wand.

"Wicked" said Ron clearly awed. Harry ignored him and placed the memory into the strange substance and prodded it with his wand. He didn't know why he did that, he just remembered Professor Dumbledore doing it, then Professor McGonagall.

"Okay, Ready? After you guys" Harry said stepping to the side. Hermione came forward.

"What do we do Harry?"

Harry remembered they had never travelled into a pensieve before. "You take a breath and put your face into it, it will pull you in, like a port key."

She nodded and breathed in deep then plunged her head into it, then she was gone. Ron looked slightly horrified. Ginny came up next. She smiled, traced her hand over his cheek, winked, took a breath and was enveloped by the power of the pensieve. Ron stepped up looking nervous. "I trust you Harry" and dived into the pensieve. Harry made sure Hermione had indeed left the note for the Weasleys and taking his own breath followed them all into the pensieve.

* * *

Harry led the way coming right up behind Ogden. Ron had found his clothes funny and was having trouble keeping up because he was laughing so hard. Hermione kept sending looks at him as if to say 'This isn't the time or place, Ronald!' Ginny was walking right beside him, Harry felt comforted with her at his side.

When Morfin started talking in Parseltongue, Harry had to translate so that the others could understand what was being said.

"That is Merope Gaunt, Voldemort's mother." Harry said pointing to the only women in the small shack. Harry watched again as Mr. Gaunt taunted Merope about the cooking pot, and when Mr. Gaunt showed Ogden his ring. Harry said, "That's the ring Dumbledore found and destroyed. That's the number two Horcrux."

Hermione and Ginny gasped in shock and disgust as Mr. Gaunt pulled Merope towards Ogden to show him the Locket of Salazar Slythrin. "That's Horcrux number three" said Harry as he watched Ogden trying to calm Mr. Gaunt so that he didn't hurt Merope. Harry was torn when he saw this memory the first time, but now he wanted Mr. Gaunt to kill Merope. "It would have stopped him, before anything ever happened."

A clanging noise was heard from outside, bringing Harry back to the memory. Mr. Gaunt was learning that his pureblood daughter fancied a muggle. Tom Riddle.

"Voldemort's father" said Harry to clarify things. Mr. Gaunt's hands went around Merope's throat and Harry watched as Ogden shouted Relashio, Mr. Gaunt was thrown back.  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron followed Ogden out of the house and back onto the road  
"Alright everyone hold hands with each other" said Harry and watched as Ron took Hermione's hand, both blushing at having to, but Hermione looked somewhat proud. Hermione smiling took Ginny's hand and Harry took her other, and tugged. The next moment they landed back in Ginny's room, Ron had fallen. But got to his feet with ears turning pink rapidly.

"The ring Dumbledore got and the Locket that I think is at Grimmauld Place" said Harry.  
Hermione let go of Ron's hand, blushed scarlet and walked over to the desk where a Quill and scroll of parchment was waiting. Harry assumed she was taking notes. He didn't think this was a good idea, but didn't argue the fact either because this was how Hermione worked. This was after all how she found things that no one else could.

After she was done writing, she turned back to them all. "Okay next memory, please"

"This one is shorter, it is of Dumbledore and me talking after that memory." Harry said.  
He turned back to the pensieve, concentrated on the memory, thought of the incantation and pulled it out of his head, placing it in the pensieve and prodding it with his wand. Turning to the three behind him, he nodded. Ginny was first this time, and then Hermione and Ron who still looked a little scared. Harry landed behind them, to see Hermione picking herself up off the floor, with Ron's hand in hers.

Harry felt weird as he watched himself talk with Dumbledore in his office; subconsciously he reached up and tried to flatten his hair. Ginny laughed and he grinned at her. Harry saw himself throw around ideas of Love potions, and figure out how Merope Gaunt got Tom Riddle to marry her, and get her pregnant. Then the conversation turned to Mr. Gaunt's return from Azkaban to find the house dirty and empty. Merope gone.

He then watched as he asked Dumbledore's permission to tell Ron and Hermione. He looked over at them still holding hands and saw that Ron's face looked frivolous, and Hermione beamed. As the 'memory Harry' asked Dumbledore how he hurt his hand he told Ginny and Hermione to hold hands. He then grabbed Ginny's other hand and tugged them all out into Ginny's room again.

Ginny slightly fell into Harry, though he wasn't sure if it was by accident or not. Harry smiled at her and kissed her lips. Hermione let go of Ron's hand and walked over to the desk muttering an incantation and the scroll appeared out of nowhere. A few minutes later she turned to them all

"Daylight is going to be breaking soon Harry, maybe we should call it a night, and tomorrow sneak away to view some more?"

"Yeah, sorry mate, but I'm a little tired, and hungry." said Ron

Harry agreed and as Ron and Hermione stepped out into the hallway. Ron was going to walk upstairs instead of apparating. He turned all his attention on Ginny, who was giving him a weak smile.

"You've got a lot on your shoulders, don't you?" she said.

"I think that is the understatement of the year," said Harry. Ginny smiled more broadly and Harry pulled her by the waist into his arms. They stood there a few moments kissing and teasing each other until Hermione knocked softly at the door. "You're right," said Harry as he pulled slightly away from Ginny.

"I am?" asked Ginny puzzled.

"We definitely need to talk to Hermione about her timing!" Ginny laughed and Harry kissed her again, and only when Hermione knocked a little louder did Harry groan and apparate back up to Ron's room. He fell asleep feeling some weight come off his shoulders. His best friends and Ginny were now helping supporting it. Harry smiled in his sleep and the thought of his girlfriend "Ginny" was the last word he spoke into his pillow.

* * *

"Harry… Mum wants to know if you want lunch?"

"Whatzgoinon?" Harry mumbled

"Harry wake up, you're going to miss lunch!" Harry opened his eyes and found a blurred image of Ron standing by his bed. Harry reached for his glasses and put them on.

"What time is it?" he asked still groggy.

"It's already afternoon mate, mum let you sleep. She had me weeding the garden!" Ron said with a scowl, which brightened up immediately as he said "but Hermione helped me!"

Harry smiled "Did you tell her yet?"

Ron's smile totally vanished. His eyes went to the floor. "Harry you just can't spring something like that on someone" He said sounding serious.

Harry laughed "Ron this is Hermione, take her outside away from everyone and admit how you feel, see if she feels the same way!"

"I can't do that Harry!" said Ron

"Why not?"

"She still writes to him!" Ron's voice was barely above a whisper but held a lining of jealousy

"How do you know?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry you're up!" Ginny came bounding into Ron's room and lay down next to Harry who opened his arms to her immediately and snuggled her closer. She placed her head on his bare chest; Harry felt the monster inside purr in contempt.

"What's up Ron?" asked Ginny as she noticed Ron's glum expression which got another shrug. "I think I know already...It's about Hermione!" she added a knowing quirk in her tone.  
Ron looked at Ginny in mute surprise and horror.

"What do you know?" asked Harry smiling into Ginny's hair 'Merlin she smell's good!'

"I can't say, I promised I wouldn't, but a little sisterly advice" said Ginny with a taunting voice at Ron who looked hopeful. "Tell her, I can't say what she will do, but trust me, tell her!" Ginny smiled into Harry's chest as she wiggled closer. She felt so right in his arms. Ron looked at Ginny as though truly seeing her; he held a dazed look on his face.

"Maybe I will, but I think I'll eat first" said Ron and hastily walked out of the room. Harry heard him walk downstairs, before Ginny lifted her head and smiled at Harry

Lifting her up to where she was practically lying on top him. Harry kissed her deeply. Ginny responded quickly and had her hands running over his chest and down to the waist pants of his boxers. Harry groaned wanting her to go further, but a small voice was telling him that there was a reason they should stop.

Harry kissed down the side of her neck. Ginny made a small noise in the back of her throat. Ginny moved and straddled him. Though she had on short shorts and a sleeping shirt. Harry thought it was the most erotic feeling in the world. Her legs were in plain view and Harry ran his hands up them and found them to be smooth and silky. He then rested his hands on her hips. Ginny smiled and kissed him with meaning and Harry understood it perfectly, he didn't know how, he just did. Harry wished that the small voice would shut up!

"Ginny" Harry croaked.

"Mm" Ginny was kissing the hollow of his neck.

"Ginny, you're killing me!" Harry croaked with amusement. Ginny smiled lovingly at him and Harry raised to kiss her. But pulled back quickly when he felt Ginny trying to deepen it.

"One day Ginny, but not why your mum's downstairs and certainly not in your brother's room at the Burrow" Harry smiled and Ginny pouted, but smiled and kissed him anyway. She laughed when she heard his stomach growl.

"I believe you need food, Mr Potter"

"I think you're right Miss Weasley". Ginny looked tempted to say something else and Harry thought he might have known what it was about. Ginny got off him, leaned back over and kissed him then went to go get dressed. Harry headed for another cold shower. _' That woman is going to be the death of me! So why am I worried about Voldemort?' _Harry couldn't believe he was actually amused at the thought of Voldemort. What was the matter with him?

* * *

**AN: **

Hey all! I would like to say thanks for the great reviews and I do not know how many chapters this will contain, I'm just having a bit of fun, while waiting on the real book 7. I can not say who Lucius Malfoy was talking to, but you'll know for sure before the end, sometime. I would like to know what everyone thinks, so please review, Thanks!

Thanks to Susan for beta reading this, you're awesome!

Please review!

**_HogwartsAngel101_

* * *

**


	9. Revealing Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer : As much as I wish, I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
Revealing Tom Riddle

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Harry joined Ginny on the stairs and together they made their way to the kitchen. Where Mrs. Weasley had different sandwich's on the table. Ginny and Harry helped themselves and just finished when Ron and Hermione came back in from being outside. Both had silly grins on their faces, but Hermione was practically glowing.

"Have you two finished yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we were getting ready to go back upstairs" said Ginny sending a meaningful look at Harry, who set it to Ron, who set it to Hermione. At this point Ginny and Harry had already thanked Mrs. Weasley and was heading back upstairs to Ginny's room were the pensive sat waiting.

Once they had all arrived, for Hermione had insisted on helping Mrs. Weasley clean up after lunch. Harry however used this time to think of the next memory. Once he had remembered he pulled the silvery string from his mind and placed it in the pensive. During which Hermione had joined them.

"Okay this memory is Dumbledore's, he was the one who talked with Tom Riddle about Hogwarts, so here we go" After they all landed on a street crowded with pedestrians. Harry quickly found Dumbledore. "There he is" said Harry pointing to a younger Dumbledore with long auburn hair and beard. Ron chuckled and even Ginny and Hermione had to laugh a little at his suite.

The four followed this Dumbledore to a orphanage and followed in his talk with Mrs. Cole then upstairs to Tom's room. Hermione gasped when Dumbledore set the chest on fire, and when the chest started rattling and Tom got the box and placed the items out on his bed Hermione took great notice.

Together they all held hands and left when Dumbledore stood up and left the room. Landing all on their feet in Ginny's room. Hermione ran to her parchment that appeared when she arrived. Ron was looking thoughtful.

"Harry you said that you-know-who left a Horcrux in the cave were he frightened those kids, maybe he left one in the orphanage?"

"Ron that's an excellent suggestion!" cried Hermione but her face looked a little crest fallen that she didn't suggest it first.

"Yeah let's add that to your list over there, and check it out after the wedding, when we have had time to think of a plan" said Harry

Hermione scribbled some more, and walked back over to the pensive. As Harry added another one and gave it a prod. "Okay this one is of a seventeen year old Tom Marvolo Riddle who goes back to the Gaunt's to find Morfin the only remaining descendant of Salazar Slythrin, so are we ready? Hermione did we leave that letter for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out again?"

"Yes, I thought it best" said Hermione

"Okay then, in we go" said Harry as Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry feel into the pensive.  
Harry translated the Parseltongue as it was all spoken in this language. Through the entire conversation.

"Okay let's go" said Harry as the room fell dark. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and together they all went soaring weightlessly to fall back in Ginny's room.

"Why did it go black?" asked Ron

"I was wondering the same thing" said Hermione as she was over at the desk again scribbling.

"I asked Dumbledore the same thing, so your answer is in here" said Harry as he added another memory to the pensive. "Okay" Ron, Hermione, Ginny then Harry fell in again  
Harry watched as Hermione's face was set and determined to catch something, now that Ron had already added something new. To her it had been an insult. Ron was awed at something, and Ginny merely listened with intent. Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Harry watched has Dumbledore added another memory to the pensive they were currently using.

"That's all for this one" said Harry tugging them all out of the pensive and into Ginny's room.

"Hey, Mum and Dad never told us that!" said Ron sounding outraged.

"What?" said Harry as Hermione ran for the desk.

"That they wouldn't be able to tell who did magic just that magic had been preformed!"

"What would you have done anyway Ron?" asked Ginny joining the conversation.

"Your underage" said Ron "You tell me?"

Ginny blushed and Harry noticing, changed the subject quickly. "Do you want to go again or do you think we should stop?"

"I think we should stop as it is almost dinnertime and maybe meet up again like last night" said Hermione coming back from witting.

"There is a memory of Slughorn that I got, but it was messed up so that's the one I had to use the Luck potion to get, the rest of that memory. So we'll start their tonight. With the messed up one." said Harry who suddenly wasn't feeling to great. He would have to tell Ginny about the night of Aragog's death. The night he accidentally touched Ginny while she was climbing through the portrait hole with Dean. Their was no way out of it. Although Harry had been under his invisibility cloak, she was still sure to notice. Plus he didn't want any secret's between them.

"Harry...Harry...you alright?" Ron asked sounding slightly uneasy.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, you went all dazed" said Hermione

"I'm fine" said Harry turning to Ginny he added "Can we talk, alone?"

"Yeah" said Ginny looking worried.

Ron cut his eyes at Harry, but Hermione intervened, "Come on Ron we should make an

appearance or your mum will start thinking something's up" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and Ron when he saw their hands linked together, looked more than willing to follow Hermione anywhere she lead him. Once the door had closed behind them, Harry turned to Ginny who was looking at him puzzled.

"What's the matter Harry?" she asked once again nervous. Harry gave a grim smile.

"There's...err ..something you should know" began Harry.

"What?" asked Ginny apprehensively.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to get a memory from Professor Slughorn last year at school, well, earlier that year I won that Felix Felicis so I took half of it to help get it. All other attempts had been unsuccessful. The night I took it you'll be seeing soon, I accidentally touched you going out of the portrait hole while you were coming in with Dean. You told him to stop pushing you, and that was the night you two broke up, It was because of the Luck potion I had taken. " Finished Harry looking at the ground at her feet.

Ginny sighed heavily "Harry your not the reason that Dean and I broke up. He was wrong for me, we weren't getting along especially after he started making fun of you getting hit by the bluger and falling off your broom."

"Then it was my fault" said Harry.

"No! It was my fault" said Ginny and Harry looked up at her as she came to stand in front of him "See I couldn't let someone pick on the guy who owned my heart." Ginny smiled at him, and Harry gave a weak smile in return. Ginny kissed him with love evident in her lips.  
"Harry there is no one I would rather be with. I love you" Ginny brought her arms around him who immediately pulled her into him.

Harry kissed her with all the love he was feeling and was only interrupted when Mrs. Weasley had hollered up for them that dinner was ready. Harry gave a groan of aggravation. What he wouldn't give for two or three hours alone with Ginny. His mind was still racing, with this thought when Ginny and him sat down at the kitchen table.

"Molly and I are going to be gone tomorrow, were heading to meet with Fleur's parents over the final wedding arrangement's. So that will leave you four here, by yourselves." said Mr. Weasley.

"Are you sure they will be okay, Arthur? Shouldn't we take them with us?" asked Mrs.

Weasley in a very worried voice.

"No Molly, their old enough to make responsible decisions, but I want all four of you to behave yourselves while were gone. I'll be placing security around the house so no one can enter or exit!" said Mr. Weasley with a slight smile. Harry was trying hard not to look at Ginny, and instead starred into his plate, as if his meat pie was going to get up and suddenly start dancing.

After dinner Harry and Ron decided to play wizard's chess. Ginny sat against Harry offering advice and Ron scowling every time she suggested a good move that would stop his checkmate. Harry was laughing as Ron scratched his head and started playing another strategy. Harry heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen going on about tomorrow's events. She was still unhappy about four hormonal teenager's being left alone.

"Maybe we should just wait until tomorrow when they leave" said Harry thinking of the pensive.

"I was thinking that to" said Hermione behind her book.

"Yeah that way we can all sleep, without being woken with spider's all over you!" said Ron crossly at Hermione.

"Well, it woke you up didn't it?" Hermione snapped back, laying her book aside.

"They could go on like this forever" said Ginny wrapping her arm's round Harry's neck  
Harry looked at Ron as he retorted back at Hermione, the chess game now forgotten. Harry smiled at Ginny. She kissed him and Harry could have gone all night, but stopped after a while, knowing that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just in the other room.

But when they looked up they found a surprise! Hermione and Ron were snogging!  
Harry shared a surprised look with Ginny who started laughing. This bringing Ron and Hermione out of there trance. Ron immediately went red in his face and ears while Hermione blushed scarlet.

"So does this mean you to are FINALY going out?" asked a very amused Harry  
Ron looked at Hermione and muttered something and Hermione nodded, then together they turned and nodded yes at Harry and Ginny. Ginny laughed again

"Well...all I can say is...ABOUT TIME!" said Harry before joining Ginny in laughing and Hermione and Ron still blushing followed suite.

* * *

Harry awoke feeling alive and excited, maybe they could get the rest of the memory's out of the way. So he could spend a couple hours alone with Ginny. Harry quickly shook this thought out of his head. NO! He couldn't trust himself with Ginny alone for ten minuets without wanting to touch her intimately. To get to know her body, and to finally live out his fantasy's, he'd been having about her on a nightly basses.

Harry threw his legs over his bed and noticed that Ron was already up and gone. Wondering how late it was, Harry dressed and headed downstairs. Where he found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. Harry sat too, and helped himself to eggs

and sausages.

"Now the wards have been activated, so no unexpected guests will arrive." said Mr. Weasley

"But Arthur, there still only teenagers" Mrs. Weasley said as if pleading with her husband.

"They will be fine Molly, now let's prepare to Floo, only way now I'm afraid." Mr. Weasley said standing up from his breakfast.

"Now, I want you four to behave yourselves" said Mrs. Weasley pointing fingers to each and everyone of them.

"We're always good" said Ron, but at seeing his mother's face quickly added " Hermione the _logical one_, and Harry the _chosen one_ are here remember"

I'll make sure we all stay in line Mrs. Weasley, we'll be fine" said Harry hoping to send her on her way. As the pensive was currently still up in Ginny's room, though now hidden under her

bed.

"See Molly? Not a thing to worry about!" said Mr. Weasley "After you dear" Mr. Weasley half pushed Mrs. Weasley into the emerald flames. When she left Mr. Weasley turned back to face them. "Please stay whole while were gone" Mr. Weasley added a wink in Ron and Harry's direction, and Harry blushed. Ron's ears and cheeks were pink. Mr. Weasley laughed and went into the flames and was gone. Harry turned to face the other's.

"Shall we then?"

"Yes!" said Ginny almost excitedly. Harry winked at her and she smiled back. Harry smiled too. He could always smile when he was around her, even in the worst of time's.

"Okay let's go" said Ron giving Hermione a quick kiss at which she blushed at. Together all four headed upstairs to Ginny's room. With the letter in place to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, incase they decided to come back earlier. Harry raised his wand to his tipple and pulled out a memory from his mind and added this to the pensive with a sharp prod from his wand.

This was the fake memory and Harry laughed a little when the loud voice boomed out making the girls jump. Harry noticed that Ron had to, but quickly covered it up by laughing at Hermione before tugging at her hand.

"Okay that's all" said Harry as he waited for Ginny to take Hermione's hand then he pulled all of them out.

"I suppose your going to let Dumbledore tell us why the fog came rolling in, and about that loud voice" asked Ginny seemingly already knowing his answer.

"Yep, when Hermione's done. You'll get your answers cause I asked the same question" said Harry looking into Ginny's eyes.

"I guess two great mind's think alike" Ginny replied softly as she stood on her tip toes and gave Harry a soft, smooth kiss. Harry let his eyes close and took in the heat from her body pressing up against his.

"That's gross, I don't want to see that! Hurry up Hermione!" Ron's voice pounded the silent room. But Harry didn't care he pulled Ginny closer to him, before pulling away he quickly kissed her neck, so Ron couldn't see Winking at Ginny he stood back up to his full height.

Hermione joined them a few seconds later. "Dumbledore's office then" giving a nod to Harry who nodded back in reply.

Harry extracted the memory and they all fell into the pensive. The memory was brief as Dumbledore explained the memory and giving Harry the homework assignment of having to retrieve the real memory from Professor Slughorn. Harry was about to grab Ginny's outstretched hand when Dumbledore's voice boomed against the silence.

"Harry?" Harry turned quickly to find Dumbledore standing in front of his desk staring at him! "Hello Harry, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and if my assumption is correct Miss Weasley. I maybe an old man Harry, but I can still spot love between two individuals" Dumbledore smiled and a twinkle appeared in his eyes.

Harry felt his jaw drop, Ginny and Hermione gasped as Ron looked frightened. "Professor can you hear us?" Harry thought he sounded dumb, but then again he had just been addressed by a memory!

"If I know you Harry, you are trying to talk with me, but I can't hear you. No. But I can sense your magic. It is powerful Harry, but your ultimate power of which I sense is between you and Miss Weasley. I just assume that Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger were with you" he nodded his head at were Ron and Hermione stood with mouths gaped open.

"Harry you are almost out of time with me. I know I won't be here much longer. I need to tell you though I do not know what the final remaining Horcrux is. I'm assuming we've already talked about this, so forgive me. Harry search the school. It is hard to sense magic here as it is everywhere, But I know you will be able to find it. Harry your love will lead you. Goodbye now Harry and take care!" Fawkes gave a musical note and Dumbledore bowed his head

"Come on Harry we need to go" Hermione voice echoed through the memory. Harry nodded shocked, but took hold of Ginny's hand and catching the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye once more, tugged them all out of the pensive to land in Ginny's room. Harry walked to Ginny's bed and sat down. The weight beside him and a small hand took his. Told him that Ginny was beside him.

"Harry?" she said tenderly.

"Mm" Harry didn't know what to say

"Are you alright?"

"Mm" was all Harry could get out at the moment.

"I didn't know you could talk to someone else in a memory" Ron said stating the obvious that

was coursing through all their minds

"You can't"

"What" Harry jerked his head in Hermione's direction. This revelation pulling him out of him being speechless.

"Your not suppose to be able to do that! Dumbledore though was a very powerful wizard. Only Merlin, and now Dumbledore has been known to do it!" Hermione sounded nervous

"So what we heard, was a message from Dumbledore for me to hear right now" asked Harry

"Yes, but it was like he...well ..like he looked right at me" said Hermione sounding a bit perplexed.

"I thought so too!" Ron said

"That's crazy, I did too when he spoke of Harry and I, it was like his eyes greeted mine" said Ginny sounding and looking amazed.

Harry looked up to find all three looking at him "What?"

"Did you to?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yes when he said my name then when we got to leave, he was staring right at me. Even

when I moved toward Ginny his eyes followed mine" said Harry. Not knowing exactly how this made him feel.

"That don't make sense." said Ron.

"Of course it does Ron your just missing the point!" said Hermione.

"Okay fine, your suppose to be the smart one, you tell us then, go on" retorted Ron.

"Fine" snapped Hermione "Dumbledore wanted to tell Harry that he needed to keep love in his life, as it is the only magic that Voldemort hasn't got, and furthermore he wanted to let Harry know it was alright for telling Ginny about the Horcruxes. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore also wanted to let us all know he had faith in us, even in Death" Finished Hermione softly

"He said all that?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Yes Ron some of us know how to read between the lines" snapped Hermione

"Okay, we get the point" Ginny stepped in as Ron was about to make another angry retort  
Harry gave her a wink to say _'thanks'_ "Hermione do you need to write anything down, before we travel to another memory? Harry hurriedly asked.

"Oh yeah" Hermione ran for her parchment on the desk and began scribbling immediately  
A few minuets of peace, save for Hermione's Quill, was what Harry needed. He had the next memory ready when Hermione joined them.

"This one is my talk with Dumbledore before the memory, so it will explain what happened with Merope Gaunt Riddle" said Harry

They all landed in the office, then waited to see as the memory Harry spoke with memory Dumbledore about Borgin and Burkes, and Voldemort working there and how Voldemort was interested in a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Then as Dumbledore taped the crystal vile with his wand Harry gathered up his friends and tugging all four, went back to Ginny's room

"Okay, Now this next one is-"

"Just one minute Harry" Hermione interrupted him who added another paragraph or two to her parchment and rejoined them. Harry extracted the memory when it was ready they all landed in Hepzibah Smith's house with her house elf Honkey.

Hermione cut her eyes and pursed her lips at the house elf reminding Harry about S.P.E.W., But when Hepzibah asked the elf how she looked, Ron's face had Harry and Ginny in

laughter, and even Hermione managed a weak smile.

But when Voldemort arrived everyone sobered up immediately!

They all watched as Hepzibah showed Voldemort the cup that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. The Locket that held Slythrin's mark. Harry definitely saw Tom's eyes flash red

this time

Harry turned to the three beside him "Ready?" When they nodded he tugged and landed back by the pensive. Hermione practically ran for her parchment, Ron shook his head in bewilderment at Hermione's fleeting back, and Harry sat on Ginny's bed, Ginny made to sit beside him, but he brought her down to his lap instead. He held her around the waist and she draped her arms around his shoulder's and neck. There eyes speaking volumes, that only they could understand.

"I'm glad your here Gin" Harry said honestly in a quiet voice.

Ginny smiled "Me to" she kissed him softly on his lips before hugging him. She was his pillar of strength. His everything. Her smile told him he was going to be fine. That there was going to be a world without Voldemort or Riddle. Her eyes told him that she loved him as much as he loved her and her body, was sending thought's through his head that shouldn't be!

"Um Ginny we need to stand up, before something..."

"What?" Ginny looked slightly confused, but then her mouth went into the perfect O shape again. She got up blushing. Harry stood smiling at her and bent his head to kiss her.

"Okay ready" Hermione's voice surrounded the room. Harry groaned "Hermione remind me we need to have a talk, later!" Ginny laughed as she caught Harry's meaning, as she was always interrupting them. Harry laughed at the looks on Hermione's and Ron's face.

Harry walked back to the pensive and recollected his meeting with Dumbledore and then adding this to the pensive. All four toppled into the memory.

Hermione looked scandalized when she heard that Honkey had been brought up on the charges of Hepzibah's murder, and then all four left as Dumbledore was adding another memory into the pensive that they were currently using.

When they landed back in Ginny's bedroom. Hermione ran for the desk, and Ron rolled his

eyes at Harry who smiled in return. Once Hermione joined them again Harry was waiting he would have been impatient if it had not been for Ginny, who was shooting him suggestive glances when Ron wasn't paying attention.

"This one's Dumbledore's memory so we ready?" at the three nod's, Harry followed and flew into the pensive after them.

Ron made a sound as if he had just been punched in the stomach when Tom Riddle walked into the room. Harry knew he had to have made two to four of the Horcruxes by then. His face looked tired, taunt, and dreary. Harry was thankful, again that Dumbledore had not allowed Tom to teach. Defense Against the Dark Art's.

Tugging the three with him, they left when Tom did and landed back in the bedroom at the Burrow.

"Hermione wait" said Harry making Hermione stop in mid step.

"What?" she said.

"This next one's short, we'll go on then we'll stop for a late lunch" said Harry

"Fine" snapped Hermione

Harry added the next memory to the pensive, they all landed back in Dumbledore's office watched the tiny scene and left again, But not before Harry caught a tiny nod from Dumbledore and a small wink in his direction then a tug and they were back in Ginny's bedroom. Hermione ran for her parchment before anyone could stop her again.

"I'll go and prepare us something to eat" said Ginny she gave Harry a quick kiss and after Ron told Hermione that he and Harry were heading downstairs to eat, but was waved off impatiently. Harry and Ron made their way down to the kitchen to find Ginny with her wand out directing a boiling pot of soup, and slicing bread on the table.

"Ginny, your underage" Ron said.

"Oh like we didn't learn something about underage wizardry Ron" Ginny snapped but smiled at Harry.

"Right what are we having?" Ron ignored her comment and sat at the table looking expectant

"Potato soup" replied Ginny.

"Excellent" said Ron.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked giving her waist a hug from behind.

"No thanks, it's ready" Ginny sent the soup from the pot into a serving bowl and then to the table which skid to a stop in front of Ron. Four bowls then came flying out of the cupboard, and were followed by spoons from the drawer, glasses and ice and a flask of pumpkin juice. Ron dug in immediately, and started serving the soup into the four bowls, and slid them in front of Harry and Ginny who had brought the bread to the table with her. They sat across from Ron who was already putting the spoon to his mouth.

Hermione bounded into the room and sat beside Ron and blew on her soup to cool it down before eating, of which by now Ron was already half done.

"Hermione have you found anything we might have missed yet?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm working on a few thing's, but I have to see the rest of the memory's and check a few books first" replied Hermione.

Harry nodded and started eating "Ginny this is excellent" Ginny beamed at him and he smiled back. They all ate only talking here and there about the memory's. Once Ginny and Hermione cleaned up the kitchen they found themselves back upstairs standing over the pensive

"This one's longer" said Harry his wand prodding the memory. All four went into the pensive and landed in the Gryffindor dormitory. The scene was of Ron, Hermione, and Harry which held Felix Felicis in his hand, they watched as he took a gulp.

Harry laughed at Ron and Hermione's faces when he announced he was going to Hagrid's  
They followed the invisible memory Harry down to the common room Ron pausing momentarily when Lavender started yelling at which Hermione had to reassure him that she wasn't talking to him this time. Harry was glad to see Ginny didn't even show any sign at pausing as she passed herself and Dean already rowing in the middle of the common room.  
When they reached Hogwarts grounds and the memory Harry became visible again, it was easier to follow him. After the exchange with Slughorn and arriving at Hagrid's and to witness Aragog's burial. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione watched as the memory Harry kept filling the wine bottles and until Harry and Slughorn were left talking as Hagrid had already passed out, head on the table.

Harry watched as Slughorn finally caved in and gave Harry the real memory saying he was not proud of it. Told Harry he had his mother's eyes and passed out himself. As the memory Harry went running out of Hagrid's. The four gathered hands and landed back in Ginny's room.

"Wow, that was great, smooth the way you kept refilling those bottles, huh" said Ron patting Harry on the shoulder.

"It was just the potion telling me to Ron" replied Harry.

The only sound was coming from Hermione's Quill. Ginny took hold of Harry's hand again, gave it a slight squeeze. Harry smiled at her.

"Okay now the real memory we've got to hurry, Mr. Weasley said they would be back by dinner time." said Hermione anxiously.

Harry remembered the real memory of Slughorn's and together all four fell into the pensive one by one. Watching the real memory as Slughorn explained to Tom Riddle on how to make a Horcrux, but not explaining in it's entirely.

After landing back in the bedroom again, and after Hermione made her necessary notes they entered the pensive again to hear the conclusion of Dumbledore's final analysis of Tom Riddle.

They watched as Dumbledore explained his suspicions and every time the Diary was mentioned or in reference to, Ginny would cut her eyes. Harry held her in his arms. Hoping to comfort her. The explanation of seven Horcruxes and how two were already destroyed and how he found the ring in the Gaunt's house. Harry watched himself come to the conclusion on the Locket and Hufflepuff cup, and the reasoning in why Tom wanted to come back to Hogwarts as a teacher. They talked of the giant snake, Nagini and the unknown last relic that might be a Horcrux. Harry watched as the subject turned to the prophecy and how Harry had a choice in the matter.

After landing back in Ginny's room Harry sat down again on Ginny's bed, putting his face in his hands. Seeing Dumbledore giving his last year to share thoughts and suspicions with him was a little hard on him, a small hand touched his leg and Harry looked up into Ginny's brown eyes. Not saying a word he gathered her in his arms as she was sitting on her knees in front of him, between his legs pressed up against him. Harry buried his head in her neck and hair, and tried to calm down the emotions running wild in him. _' Why? Why did he have to die! '_ Harry had thought this so much he was starting to feel exhausted.

"Maybe we should cover the rest tomorrow night" said Hermione coming up to stand by Ron who put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a goofy grin, but Harry didn't pay much attention.

"I think that's a great idea" said Ginny her voice muffled as Harry was still holding onto her as if his life depended on her.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us" said Ron

A few seconds later Harry heard the door shut. Ginny got to her feet, but Harry pulled her towards him causing her to straddle his lap. He kissed her with such force of his love that immediately sent them both breathless. Harry kissed down her neck and Ginny wiggled in his lap. Harry groaned wanting more, needing more.

He laid back in the bed taking Ginny with him. They rolled over and Harry rested comfortably between her legs, which she brought up around him, holding him captive. Harry was letting his hand caress her under her shirt, her bra pushed up to allow him access. Ginny was moaning scratching at his back under his shirt. The feeling becoming to much. Harry slowed down and kissed Ginny's lips softly. He raised up and looked into her eyes. Brown Chocolate meeting Emerald Green in love and honesty. They kissed again and Ginny's hands went to his waist pants, Harry groaned.

"Ginny" Harry's voice had become deep, with emotion.

"I know, not at the Burrow" said Ginny smiling. Harry returned her smile, kissed her again then suggested they head downstairs. Yelling all the way down the stairs just in case. They didn't want to catch Ron and Hermione in any awkward situations.

They found them sitting at the kitchen table. Ginny made some tea and once everyone had a

mug, they sat in silence each reliving separate details in there minds.

"Were home" Mr. Weasley's voice came from the living room

"Were in here" Ginny hollered back

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she saw them all sitting around the table.

"Yeah we are actually" said Ron to no one's surprise. Mrs. Weasley gave them all a through looking at, Harry guessed she was trying to make sure the girls were still whole. This thought made him smile, he was thinking that if Ginny had, had her way she wouldn't still be! Mrs. Weasley turned and started bustling around the room fixing this and that making everything cook faster with magic. Filling the air with wonderful smells.

When they were all enjoying meat pie's and the likings. Harry's mind was still on Ginny! They had come close so many times now, Ginny was willing, she was wanting, so was Harry, but he wanted to make it special for her. He felt her hand on his leg and looking down he saw that both there rings were indeed red, but a very dark red. Ginny was letting him know she was not just thinking about him, but wanting him as much as he wanted her. Harry smiled at her, and held her hand under the table giving it a slight squeeze every now and then. _' When '_ thought Harry _' When did she become my whole world, my everything? '

* * *

_

**AN: **

**  
Tell me what you think, Sorry for misspellings and such. I just wanted to tell anyone who gave a review THANKS they come in handy when I'm writing the next Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Another coming soon!**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	10. Letter's from the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 10  
Letter's From the Heart

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Harry awoke the next morning with a feeling in his stomach that felt oddly like he had literally swallowed the weight of the world. Noticing that Ron had already gotten up and left he started to get dressed. He glanced at the packages beside his bed. One box was given to him from Dumbledore another by his Aunt Petunia, which an envelope lay on top. The other packages were his birthday presents, all except for the Poppyworth which was currently resting on the dresser, true to his word. Harry had been petting on it, calling it by his name _Grog_ and even when he was alone he would talk with it about how much he loved Ginny, how much he wanted her, and how he hoped they would be together forever.

Reaching out Harry took the envelope in his hands, and opening it slightly. He found two pieces of parchment. Harry almost dropped them, his mouth was hanging wide open. They were from his _parents_! Harry's stomach lurched at the unexpected surprise. His nerves were running amuck. He read down the first one. Pushing back the tears that already threatened his eyes.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_There are so many things I wish to tell you, but first let me just say I love you! Eat right, yes that includes vegetables, not just chocolate _

_  
_**Harry laughed through the tears that had slipped **

**  
**_If you are reading this than I am physically gone from you. Just know that if this is the case, then I miss you dearly. I have some advise for your future that I wish to teach you, if only through a letter._

_  
First of all Harry, never be afraid to love. Love will be kind, and true love will never part from you. I love you Harry, and I want you to know that even if you can't see us were always with you!_

_On a lighter note, you must promise me you'll find love, if you haven't already! (knowing a true Potter, you have!)_

**Harry Laughed again!**

_You will get married and have twelve children!_

**Harry felt himself blush at the thought of being a father to Ginny's and his baby's.**

_Now if you haven't learned by now, Charms was one of my best subjects, (apart from Potions), at Hogwarts and with a small incantation, and a wave of my handy-dandy wand, you must now promise this letter that you will be happy and in love and promise to have children to carry on the famous Potter hair! That I already know your going to have! So let's hear it, Repeat after me.. I Harry James Potter._

**"I Harry James Potter"**

_Do solemnly swear to never let anything, or anyone in my way of loving the lady of my dreams._

**"Do solemnly swear to never let anything, or anyone in my way of loving the lady of my dreams...Ginny Weasley"** **Harry decided to add her name, because she was the lady of his dreams. **

_I promise to be truthful, and faithful to her, and give her as many children as she wishes._

**Though Harry was blushing again he did not want to disappoint his mother. So he cleared his throat and repeated " I promise to be truthful, and faithful and to her, and give her as many children as she wishes."** **Harry smiled at the thought again.**

_And die with a smile, knowing that I lived a worth while life at it's best, and in love_

**"And die with a smile, knowing that I lived a worth while life at it's best and in love"**

_Now it should start glowing pink, wait for it, wait for it, oh_ _there it is!_

**His mum was good! Right then the parchment started glowing red, and warm. The promise sealed. Harry felt a warmth pass through his stomach and into his groin. Making him blush, again**

_Harry if I am gone know that I died happy. I got many smiles and laughs, I've had many friends who I've cared deeply for, and I felt love's power with your father, James. Even though I wish I've had more time with you. I know that one day with you is worth dying all over again. I love you Harry, I know life can be cruel and unfair, especially in times of war, but love will conquer all, If it is true! I hope you get to feel the love of the women in your dreams._

**_' Ginny '_** **She came to Harry's mind immediately**

_For the love of your parents will only get you so far!_

_My other piece of wisdom I'm going to pass to you is knowledge. Once you come of age, and you have agreed to the promise above things will be added to our Gringot's vault. I hope we left everything in order so you won't have any trouble. Go through it all carefully and Harry, you will find an envelope in there for your future wife, please give this to her. It is my way of saying welcome to the Potter family, also the engagement ring your Father gave me, which has been passed through the Potter generations has been added too, feel free to make use of this! Please!_

_My wish for you, my son, is eternal happiness and true love. Though my parchment is almost gone, my love for you will always be here. I will always be there for you, though you may not see me!_

_Love you always,_

_Lily Potter, Mum_

Harry sat on his bed starring at his mum's letter. She wrote clear till the end as if trying to get in as much as possible.

"Harry, you up yet?" Ginny's voice came through the room. Harry looked up at her. Emotion raw in his face, bloodshot puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Harry what's the matter" she ran the rest of the way to him. Ginny hugged him in love and concern, and Harry buried his head in her neck, and let all the tear's go he had been feeling. Ginny said nothing else, she just held him, stroking his hair and back. Harry felt the love and comfort flowing through her every move and in every breath she took. Harry inhaled, taking in her flowery perfume, and womanly scent that sent shivers running down his back. Leaning back he faced her, Harry put his hand on the side of her face her ear between his fingers. He kissed her with the love and tears that had welled up inside of him. He leaned his forehead to hers and though his eyes were still closed, Harry felt the worry in Ginny.

"A...note ..from my mum" Harry whispered.

"Were did you get it? When?" Ginny was also whispering, but in a worried voice.

"My Aunt gave it to me, said that she found it on me when they found me on their doorstep." said Harry.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

Harry nodded "She told me never be afraid to love, that one day with dad and me was worth dying all over again, and do you want to know the weird thing Gin?" Ginny nodded "She didn't even know how she was going to die. She didn't know that Voldemort was going to get them, suspected yes, but not knew. And something tells me that once she knew how, and when she was going to die, she would have done it all over again. How can I compete with a love like that?"

Ginny sighed in understanding "Harry love, your not suppose to compete with it" Harry opened his eyes and met her brown ones. "Your suppose to learn from it. Your mum's telling you that true love is hard to find, and when you do find it, never let it go"

Harry smiled even though his face was still tear stained. "How do you know Gin? You haven't even read what she wrote?"

Ginny smiled back "I don't need to read it, only a women in true love could write words like what you just said, and only a women in true love would understand her meaning"

Harry smiled and kissed her lips gently "Thanks Gin, I love you

"I love you to" They sat in silence for a while, just holding on to each other. Feeling each other's heart beat against their own. Each breath was felt between them. Yet their hearts emotions and body's were yearning to physically show their love.

Harry took a deep breath and glanced down at the letter again. "This one must be from my dad"

Ginny nodded "You want to be alone, or should I stay?"

"Stay, please?" She nodded her consent. Harry pulled the other parchment from behind his mother's, but it was blank. Harry turned it over, it was blank too!

"Maybe she planned on writing more, but never got around to it" suggested Ginny.

"No, this one is from a Marauder" said Harry knowingly. He pulled out his wand "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" with a tap from his wand word began spreading like spider webs.

"Cool" said Ginny" and Harry felt himself smile as he started to read.

_Misers. Prongs would like to congratulate Harry for discovering these words of wisdom!  
A true Marauder! _

_( Now if this is Padfoot, Moony, or Wormtail get lost, I'm speaking to my son! )_

_Dear young Prongs,_

_By now your probably not so young and knowing your mother she's told you all about love! So we'll skip to the important stuff!_

_I hope your giving Hogwarts hell! A few good pranks and incantations can really lighten the mood! Just know there is still a time and a place for everything, I'm still trying to find out when there isn't a good time for a good prank! I'm still thinking about that one! Your mother just sent me a death look at me. Looks like I'll be sleeping on the couch!_

**Harry and Ginny laughed**

_First son, let me apologize right away about the hair! See, as it looks now your going to get it so I'm sorry, but between you and me, it drives the women crazy! Knowing the Potter blood in you, you've got a pretty red head sitting next to you now!_

**Harry smiled and Ginny blushed.**

_Well, I must ay I'm not surprised, Another Potter family curse, I'm afraid, Oh well, grin and bare it I always say. It's a tough job loving a red head, but someone has to do it! You mother just replied with "as if it's easy loving a Potter"_

**At this Ginny laughed and Harry cut his eyes playfully at her.**

_Though I couldn't agree more! We Potter's have a tendency to be overzealous sometimes. But we do make it worth while at night, though right son!_

**Harry felt his cheeks warm and blushed, he carefully avoided Ginny's eyes.**

_Okay down to business. Operation Animagus is now in effect! I have left you a certain book, with a few of my notes, on how to become an Animagus. Now your mother's sending darts at me with her amazing green eyes, of which you've inherited. There are some easier ways to get an Animagus form, then what those books at Hogwarts say. We Marauders were able to discover this secret in our fifth years, and were able to join Moony in the Shrieking Shack for his furry little problem. Man those were great times! Back to the present for me, and time to get a little emotional. _

_I sit here at the desk witting you, though my eyes keep watching your mother. Who is currently changing your diaper, in which she created a fantastic charm for "Dieperas Contarous" which saves us the time, and the smell!_

**Ginny laughed and Harry groaned!**

_Sorry son, didn't mean to embarrass you. Your mother's a great witch, top of our year, did she tell you that? And even though I came in second, she was always smarter than me. The only thing I was able to teach her was how to become an Animagus which she became a beautiful Doe. We now call her Mrs. Prongs. She's an amazing women as well!_

_Now if and when, or already are an Animagus you must have a nickname! I trust you to seek out any remaining Marauders for help with this! Also teach your women to, and your close friends, but it's a secret to be treasured, by those you trust._

_Harry, it's hard for me to sit here and watch you with your mum who is now trying to feed you fruits, she won't let me feed you anymore, all I give you is chocolate! Slept on the couch for two weeks for that one!_

_But I know of this prophecy that Dumbledore, I trust has already told you about. If not seek him out immediately! Do not take unnecessarily chances, but take those you feel is right! I love you son, and knowing the blood that flows through your veins, you will fight, for it run's through mine as well! Be strong and love those that are around you don't attempt to push them away. They'll only cling on all the harder. For if I know you your a great man, a true friend and one day you'll be great husband, and Father._

_That's even harder for me to imagine, as you are only almost one, and to imagine you with a child of your own is well, overwhelming. Great now I'm starting to sound like your mother. Another death glare, another night on the couch!_

**Ginny and Harry gave a small smile, as they both had tears coming out of there eyes now.**

_I have faith in you son, and I know you'll pick a great women, so I have faith in her as well. And all I have to say is treat Harry good, and he'll make sure no real harm comes to you! Love him and he'll love you back. We Potter's are mushy about love we can't live with out it!  
Now son, I must say goodnight and goodbye Just so you know I just kissed your cheek._

**Harry felt a soft brush against his cheek as he read and looked at Ginny, but found she was holding his one hand in both of hers, and her eyes still on the letter**

_One more thing, Harry. Don't forget about Quidditch it's the best sport, no matter where you are. The Potter in me is already saying your on the team, Gryffindor, no doubt! A seeker to, I'd bet. I couldn't be prouder Maybe I'll sneak your mother's time turner and come and watch you play. Of course you won't see me, but just know that one day I'll be seeing you. I already know that I couldn't be prouder. I love you my son._

_Love_

_James Potter, Dad, Prongs_

Harry saw a print of two hooves two different sizes and knew they were his mother's and father's Animagus print's.

"You okay?"

Harry looked at Ginny, deep in her eyes. "Weird isn't?"

"What?"

"Well, we found the love that my parents had" Ginny smiled "I hadn't even known the emotion till I met you Weasley's and now I realize, it was in me the whole time." Harry looked at her and found she was crying silently laying the letter's beside him, he quickly gathered her in his arms. "Ginny, I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Harry hoped he hadn't come out wrong.

"No, it's just hearing you put love into words"

"Well, I love you Ginny Weasley and I couldn't be prouder!"

"I love you Harry Potter, which is why I'm coming with you to kill Voldemort for the final time!"  
Harry hesitated He was fine now with Ginny coming to help destroy the Horcruxes, but to fight Voldemort! He didn't like the idea at all! "Ginny"

"Don't say it Mr. Potter, or I'll hex you. I love you and I will see your trials through with you till the end!"

Harry smiled weakly. _' How '_ thought Harry _' could she make him do something against his own mind. Just by simply looking into her beautiful face '. _"Fine, but if I say run, you run if I say hide you hide and if I say leave me, you'll leave me"

"I'll run when your behind me, I'll hide if I know your alright, but I'll never leave you!" Her words were powerful to him and made his insides feel warm. Harry kissed her softly and pulled her intimately against him. She moaned in pleasure as he kissed her neck and gently massaged her back.

"I love you Ginny" Harry said against her warm skin.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you both to stop being gross!"

Harry jumped. He found Ron and Hermione in the doorway. Ron looking angered, about seeing Harry and Ginny being so intimate, and Hermione beamed at Ginny after sending a disgruntled look at Ron.

"Err. How ..err ..long you two been standing there?" asked Harry suddenly nervous.

"Only to hear Ginny say she'd never leave you and you... and you kiss her so ..so.. Harry that's my sister you were touching like that!" Ron looked outraged.

"Oh calm down, it's not like they were shagging" said Hermione.

"Can we please leave that part of Harry's and mine's relationship between us !" snapped Ginny.

"You mean the lack there of right?...right?" Ron sounded horrified at sudden thought that his sister and his best friend were indeed going beyond the limits of just a casual relationship and into something more serious.

"Ron for your information, no we haven't had sex, but if Harry would stop being so damn noble every once in a while it would have happened a long time ago" said Ginny almost to calmly.

Ron's face and ears turned red then when he seemed to return almost to normal he said "I just want to say thank you Harry, for treating my sister with respect"

"Ron, I love Ginny I'm not going to hurt or disrespect her in anyway, but you have to realize that one day, and it maybe days, weeks, months, or years, but one day Ginny will come to me, and I won't deny her" Harry looked into Ron's face which seemed to be a battle raging inside him.

"Oh Harry that was beautiful" said Hermione "Oh Ginny your so lucky to have found someone to love you and respect you"

Harry looked at Ginny she seemed to not heard Hermione at all. She had two tears on her cheeks which Harry wiped away with his finger. His eyes put the love he was feeling inside and sent it to her with such force that Ginny leaked more tears. After wiping them away. Harry hugged her and kissed her cheek. But she wanted more from him. Crushing her lips to his and putting her tongue in on his. Harry responded by caressing hers and tangling theirs together. Harry's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her even more closer to him. Putting a stop to their kiss, Harry hugged her and held her to him. Hearing Ron say something like "That's disgusting".

"I think it's romantic" said Hermione.

"Well, not when it's my sister".

"Look past that fact Ronald, I see two people who are very much in love and trying to keep their body's from expressing so much!"

"I did not need that mental picture Hermione".

"Well, maybe you did, to finally wake up and see you sister is a woman not a child!"

"She's fifteen".

"Almost sixteen, her birthday is in two days you know".

"It is?" Ron looked suddenly horrified again.

"Don't tell me, you forgot?"

"No I just didn't realize it was so close that's all".

Hermione snorted As Ron ran downstairs "He forgot". Harry and Ginny had been watching this conversation between their two best friends. "Don't tell me Harry you forgot to?"

"Nope" said Harry "I got Ginny's present when I went to Diagon Ally the other day!" Ginny

smiled and Hermione breathed a slight breath of relief.

"Well, I should go and help Ron. Maybe even with a calming potion".

"Wait, do you think that Mrs. Weasley will let us go to Headquarters?" Harry asked

Hermione, but looked between Ginny and Hermione.

"Maybe, if we go with someone from the order. Why?" asked Hermione.

"We've got a Horcrux to find and make sure it was destroyed" said Harry very determined to start.

"You're right we'll go to headquarters get that one, then finish those memory's tonight".

"Sounds like a plan" agreed Ginny.

"Let's go and talk to her about leaving for a while, we'll have to Floo over to see who's their" said Hermione.

Together they all bounded downstairs feeling more sharp-eyed and determined!

* * *

**AN : **

**  
Please review, Tell me what you think so far, Sorry for misspellings and out of context words, I do hope I'm getting better at this, it is after all my first Fan Fic! **

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	11. Grimmauld Secrets

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 11  
Grimmauld Secrets

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place, but not before a debate between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in which Moony watched from the fireplace via Floo and the four watched from couch.

Mrs. Weasley absolutely refused to see that three of them were considered adults and when Mr. Weasley finally made her realize they could leave and in legal right to, she deflated on that matter, but instead surged her argument at Ginny, who wasn't of age yet. She refused Ginny to be allowed to go! At this point Moony spoke up. Saying he would never let anything happen to Ginny, and Harry swore to Mrs. Weasley that Ginny would never leave his site. Mrs. Weasley had always trusted Harry even though he was a bit reckless sometimes. So she finally retaliated and allowed them all to go.

"Harry, how are you?"

Harry looked at Moony and smiled "Great" Moony's hair was far more gray, but he had on newer robes. Harry thought maybe Tonks had gotten them for him.

"Hey Professor" said Ginny arriving right behind Harry, followed by Ron then Hermione.

"Okay, I'm guessing you have a reason for wanting to come here?" Moony asked looking weary at the four teenagers that stood before him, trying with all their mite to look innocent. As much as Harry wanted to tell his father's friend everything about the Horcruxes, he knew it was not yet time to do just that so he remained silent, looking at Moony absentmindedly.

"Yeah we do" admitted Ginny but stopped short of any explanation.

"That's all! I don't even get to hear _why_ and exactly _what _you four are up to?" asked Moony cutting his eyes suspiciously.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Moony. I'll tell you when the time is right, but not yet" said Harry. Moony looked at him as if considering him.

"Fine, what par say do we tell Molly then?"

"Well, we could tell her...I mean...we could if Harry that is...say that he wanted to go over some of...Sirius's personal things." said Hermione timidly casting a nervous glance at Harry.

Harry was hoping to avoid this conversation, but he knew it was inevitable. Harry's heart ached for his godfather. So much they had learn from each other. So much to get to know, that he never got a chance to find out! Ginny slipped her hand in his, and Harry felt warmth flood through his entire body leaving him feeling comfortable, and just by her simple contact. Harry gave her a weak smile and she squeezed his hand.

"Alright" said Moony noticing Harry and Ginny's hands. "If Molly Floo's your going over some personal matters, but I expect to be told sooner as opposed to later about what this is all about, okay?" After all four agreed, Mooney left to do some work in the kitchen, for the order.

"Were to start? Fine, let's split up. Ron, you and Hermione check the drawing room, and the sitting room. Ginny and I will check all the bedrooms upstairs, including Regulus's." said Harry. Ron looked disconcerted at hearing this.

"Oh really Ronald" Hermione snapped "Come on".

"Hey you two" Ginny stopped them from entering the drawing room they were currently standing outside of. "Remember the walls have ears".

"What?" asked Ron.

"It means, don't say anything about you know what" said Hermione "Now come on, we haven't got much time". Harry watched as Hermione pulled Ron into the drawing room, and the door snap shut softly. Harry took Ginny's hand and lead her up the next flight of steps.

"Which room was his, I wonder?" asked Ginny. Harry didn't know if she was wondering out loud or asking him this, but he decided to respond anyhow.

"I don't know, let's check them all out, just in case."

"Okay" Ginny said nodding her head. She opened the first door "This was mine, and Hermione's room when we all stayed here summer before last."

"I think we could count all the bedroom's that we all slept in that year, out" said Harry who wasn't likely to forget that year anytime soon. First the Dementors then, a hearing, then cleaning, then Umbridge, then not being able to play Quidditch and finally the episode at the ministry ending with Sirius's death into the black veil.

"This one's locked" said Ginny making Harry come back to the task at hand.

Harry pointed his wand at the door and tried to do it non-verbally. The pensive must have been giving him loads of practice, because the door swung open. Inside they found a study.  
A big dark brown desk stood in the center with two high winged backed green chairs, a bookcase behind the desk, which separated to make space for a portrait of the "Noble House of Black" Sirius seemed to be left out. A women and two men stood in the picture. _' Maybe '_ thought Harry_ ' This was taken after Sirius ran away at the age of sixteen. '_ The portrait said nothing, but scowled down upon them. The women Harry recognized as Sirius's mother he had been introduced to, the year before last. So this had to definitely been the rest of Sirius's family. Harry thought they looked about as welcoming as the Dursley's, maybe a little more so. The man standing next to the women, held a look of disgust. He was bald, and supported a giant black mustache, and held a weak chin. Harry was kind of relieved to see that Sirius looked neither like his father, mother, or brother for that matter. The remaining man in the portrait looked at him with an amused scowl. Harry recognized Regulus Black, the memory's that he had been shown at Hogwarts had told him that. Harry looked at the portrait with interest. Regulus meeting his glare.

"Harry, look at this" Harry turned to find Ginny sitting at the desk going through many drawers.

"What is it?"

"Look's like they were your number one fan Harry" said Ginny trying to sound serious.

It was Harry's turn to scowl. "What?"

"Look" She handed him a black leather notebook that contained pictures he'd never even seen. All of himself and his parents. There was scribbling off to the side of every picture. It also contained newspaper clippings about him. Harry looked closer to the back

"Ginny why would there be newspaper clippings about the tri wizard tournament?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment then said "Maybe Sirius came back here for a while?"

"Maybe" But Harry thought it unlikely. Ginny continued her search of the desks drawers, but yielded nothing after the notebook. The remaining walls, Harry noticed held smaller frames of pictures and even held a goblin head above the fireplace.

"Let's not tell Hermione that about that" said Ginny raising her own eyes to see what had caught his attention.

"Yeah" said Harry laughing.

"Or we'll be forced to hear about _spug_ ". Harry laughed and lead the way out of the study. As soon as they were back in the hallway the door slammed shut behind them.

"Well, let's see what's next" said Harry as Ginny snickered and began checking the rest of the door's. They continued on up to the third floor. Were they found two unlocked doors and two locked.

"This is were Fred and George slept, I think" said Ginny

"It was" Harry stepped up to the first locked door, waving his wand in movement, but issuing no words as he was practicing non-verbal. The door opened and they stepped in and found themselves in Sirius's bedroom. There were odd pieces a bed, dresser, and a desk. Harry could tell just by the mere furniture that he wasn't the special child in the family. He was like Harry, or rather Harry was like Sirius.

Ginny started looking through the dresser, and found a few letters in the bottom, under a fake bottom. Ginny added these to the notebook to look at later. Harry took a hold of a picture he found by the bed. It's occupants couldn't be clearer to Harry. Sirius, Lupin, and James was in it. Harry noticed that Peter seemed to have walked out. Another picture was beside it. It's occupants were a stag, a black dog, and a werewolf. No rat was seen in this picture either. Peter seemed to be gone from all pictures. Harry wondered how Sirius got this picture, of there three animal forms.

"What's that?" Ginny asked coming to stand beside him.

"My Dad, Sirius, and Lupin"

"Wow! Hey look at Lupin" Ginny said starting to laugh, as the werewolf got to his hind legs and silently howled, before returning to his four paws again. But not before the black dog started to imitate him. The stag wagged it's tail and shook his head. Harry smiled. It was the best picture of the three.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Harry really didn't know why, but he was, Ginny was beside him and that's all that mattered, beside his mission, and keeping his friends safe.

"We'll get through this together, Harry" Ginny smiled and kissed him.

He kissed Ginny back and pulled her into him hard, she gasped in surprise but came willingly. Harry pushed her back until she hit the wall. In which he picked her up and her legs went around his waist. Kissing her forcefully, his tongue running wild in her mouth meeting her in even wilder strokes. His one hand cupped her bottom, pressing him into her, his other hand running up her side, toying with her breast through the layers of clothing, and down to her legs. Her back pressed firmly up against the wall. He kissed down her neck sucking roughly, and nibbling, and she began moaning, again Harry thrust his hips into hers, and she clawed his back calling his name out in pleasure. Harry's body about to explode.

And just as suddenly Harry let his head fall into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent he started to cry. Ginny's hand were running over his back and shoulder's though now in comfort, instead of want, and need. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were wet. His body hard, but Harry stayed right there until no more tears came out. He lifted his head and looked into Ginny's face, he wasn't afraid to cry in front of her, but he was surprised to find she had tears on her eyelashes and cheeks. Ginny cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry Gin" said Harry breaking the kiss.

"For what?"

"This " said Harry as he lowered her gently to the floor to stand beside him, away from the wall.

"I actually rather enjoyed it. I've never felt so much emotion in you" said Ginny blushing. Harry smiled and kissed her softly. After he cleaned their faces with a flick of his wand. They both stepped out back into the hallway, this time closing the door themselves behind them. Heading to the other door Harry again caste the spell non-verbally. Harry was completely sure this was Regulus's bedroom.

There was a giant bed of dark word, and highly detailed work. A desk, dresser table and chairs all matching the exquisite work that the bed showed. The table however was piled high with books, parchments, Quills, and dried up ink bottles. A book case with encyclopedia's and a fireplace along the opposite side of the room. A great detailed rug lined the bare stone floor, almost to the edges of the room. Though the room had no decorations, as there was no room. Harry thought though it looked rather dank, was comfy looking. He wouldn't have guessed that the wizard who resided here in this room was indeed a evil one!

Harry walked over with Ginny to the desk were she immediately started going over the few books that were laid there, and then she idly walked over to the table and started shifting things around.

"Well, he was defiantly doing some research on something" said Ginny

"Let's take a few books with us maybe we can find out what was so important." said Harry as he walked to the opposite of the room. A strange energy hit him full force, Harry looked

around, before recognizing it's true nature.

"Ginny"

"Yeah"

"Come over here a second, if you don't mind" said Harry.

Ginny creased her eyebrows and was almost to where Harry stood before freezing in her tracks, she too glanced around her before looking at the bookcase. "Magic" her voice barley above a whisper.

"Yep, there a secret door here somewhere" said Harry he saw Ginny look at him sideways

"Harry, how can we sense that?"

Harry looked at her thinking "I don't know for sure, but when I was with Dumbledore in the cave, he could sense magic that I couldn't"

"So why can you now?" Ginny raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"I don't know, the more important thing is why could you?"

Ginny looked taken back "I don't know, maybe we should go get Ron and Hermione and see if they can sense it to?"

"Maybe...yeah we should" agreed Harry.

Together they walked from Regulus's bedroom and made their way down to the drawing room. When they entered Ron was half immersed in a wardrobe. Hermione was going over the shelves and the glass case, and the bookshelves. A book in her hand.

"Hey guy's" said Ginny startling the pair causing Ron to hit his head and fall to his bottom. Hermione yelped a little squeal and dropped her book.

"What did you do that for?" asked Ron getting to his feet.

"We need your help on something, and besides Hermione I don't think that what were looking for is in _magical creatures_." said Harry as he lead them back upstairs to Regulus's bedroom.  
At once Harry turned to his friends "Do you find anything strange with this room?"

Hermione shot him a puzzled look and she started pacing around. Ron just merely looked at Harry as if he just asked him to destroy a Bogart instead of sensing what he could.

"No.. why?" asked Ron giving up before he'd even moved ten paces.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny rolling her eye's as she turned away from Ron.

Hermione was still pacing, but she had moved toward the table still piled with books, though

Ginny had already laid a few scrolls and books by the door. "These are interesting, they seem to be on different topic's than the dark arts like the one's in the library downstairs, beside a book every now and then" said Hermione shuffling books around on the table.

"That's all!" Harry starred incredibly at his friends.

"You really don't sense anything ..at ...all!" Ginny sounded shocked.

"Um.. what are we suppose to be sensing exactly" asked Ron.

Harry and Ginny walked over to the bookcase "Aren't you interested in these books Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, not really, no" Hermione answered absentmindedly.

Harry's jaw dropped. He had never heard Hermione not wanting to pick up a book. He looked at Ginny and Ron, they to seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Her...Hermione? Are you feeling alright?" asked Ron attentively.

"Of course Ronald" Hermione snapped at him.

"Then why don't you want these books" countered Ginny. At Hermione's shrug of the shoulder Harry picked up on Ginny's train of thought

"Yeah, I'll even let you have them to keep"

"Sorry, Harry but I don't want them. They just don't seem interesting, do they?" said Hermione and picked a book off the table and shifted through it.

"Repelling charm" Harry said this almost to himself, but Ginny was close enough to hear him.

"What?"

"The repelling charm instead of repelling muggle's it's been changed to repel witches and wizards, who love books" said Harry the idea coming from the back of his mind.

"Didn't they have repelling charms at the Quidditch world cup stadium?" asked Ginny.

"That's what your Dad said, not to mention Hogwarts has it to!" said Harry watching Ron still looking at Hermione shocked and uncertainly.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Ron said a note of panic and worry in his voice.

"Why are you three standing by those boring, uninteresting books? Honestly! These over here are far more fascinating" And with that she pulled out a chair and began to read the

moment she sat down.

"Ron watch her, remember it's just the charm making her act this way, don't take anything seriously" said Harry.

"Alright, but what are you two going to do?" asked Ron.

"Were going to go shag in Sirius's bedroom Ron" snapped Ginny.

"Wha..." asked a even more horrified Ron.

"Well, you know, from a man's point of view your sister...damn she's hot!" added Harry

"Can't keep my eyes of her, can't wait to break through her innocent charms" that was all it

took Harry was down on the floor clutching his side in laughter, at Ron's look of anger and disgust. Ginny collapsed next to him.

"Good one babe" said Ginny though their were tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Ron realizing they were making a joke relaxed a little, and gave a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Sorry mate, I had to at least once." said Harry getting back to his feet wiping his eyes, and glancing at Ron seriously this time. "Were going to figure out how to get in there" said Harry pointing at the bookcase with one hand, and rubbing the stitch in his side with the other. Ron nodded and walked over to Hermione, pulled out another chair and sat. He didn't remove his eyes from her the entire time. Harry ran his hands over the books. One book impractically felt hot to Harry. He pushed in the book, and the bookcase vanished to reveal a wooden door. This door didn't match the rest of the house. Harry grabbed the black iron handle.

"Be careful Harry, Ginny" Ron yelled looking at them in surprise.

Harry nodded his head in response. He opened the door and saw a set of stone steps that lead down and as soon as Harry stepped in, torches on the wall came to life with blue flames. Ginny followed close behind him. Harry held his wand out in front of him as they descended and saw Ginny doing the same thing.

At the end of the oddly winding staircase another door stood. Although this one was dark green almost black. Harry opened this door with even more caution. Harry found themselves in what was a study, with a lab off to the side. There was a desk, table and chairs, and books scrolls and quills and empty ink bottles seemed to be everywhere, on any flat surface. In the Lab, Harry could see it was great for brewing hard potions, just for it's ease of supplies near by.

"Regulus must have been good at potion's" said Harry.

"Yeah" said Ginny looking at the ready made potions lining one shelf. Then turning back to the desk " But what are all these books for?"

"Dunno, let's check some out, but be careful Gin."

Ginny smiled and together searched through the mass of books. Harry found out that indeed Dumbledore's prediction of Regulus being the first to discover Voldemort's secret Horcruxes was true. They grabbed a few of the books, and scrolls for better looking at, later. Plus Ginny thought they would be interesting to have a look at. Harry walked around the office then the lab and felt no surge of magic. They made their way back up the stairs, which was harder as now they had there hand's full. Harry thought it best to not send them to the Burrow, just yet. Out of simple fear that Mrs. Weasley would find them.

When they reached the top, Ron and Hermione were in a deep discussion about whom would be the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher at Hogwarts, and if it was going to be someone from the order.

When Harry and Ginny came into the room carrying the books, Hermione's eyes lit up immediately.

"A little homework assignment, Hermione" said Ginny "Find out what Regulus Black was working on". Harry had Hermione transfigure her chair into a box at which they placed all books, the notebook, pictures, and the letters.

Harry turned back to the bookcase and found the bookcase had once again covered it's secret door. Ron levitated the box as it was pretty heavy now, and let it hover in front of him, as they all headed back to the kitchen. Harry had the one more room to check for the Locket, Kreacher's!

When Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione entered the kitchen they had a plan. Ron and Hermione was going to try to distract Mooney, while Harry and Ginny searched Kreacher's quarter's. Ron and Hermione nodded at Harry and went over to Mooney who was stirring something in the cauldron over the fire.

"This should be easy" said Ginny, as Harry too noticed that Moony already had his back to them.

"Let's go" Harry lead Ginny over to the cupboard that was Kreacher's. Harry opened it, and a smell hit his nostrils. "Oh Merlin".

"Not exactly clean is he?" said Ginny pinching her nose.

"He couldn't keep the rest of the house clean, so why not his room too" said Harry shrugging. Harry noticed Hermione's Christmas package from the year before last, still on his makeshift bed of dirty rags. Moldy pieces of cheese and bread, still lingered, making a fine layer on the soiled rags. Harry guessed this was the source of the smell. He took note of the pictures he saw before, repaired clumsily. Harry shifted these to the side with no luck, and started moving rags with his forefinger and thumb. Nose scrunched up against the foul smell. Harry spotted a black velvet box, in the corner, under the heaviest layer of rags. Harry grabbed it and opened it. Harry looked into a silver locket with a snake in the shape of an S. Harry heard Ginny gasp, turning and flashing her a wicked grin he snapped it shut and got back to his feet, his eyes never leaving Ginny's. Ginny returned his smile, as Harry now held one of the four Horcruxes in his hand.

"Harry, Ginny I didn't see you come in" Moony had turned around and found Harry and Ginny who were only standing mere inches away from each other. Harry shuffled the small black box in his cloak and put his other hand around Ginny's waist trying to hide his other hand's movement.

"Hey Moony how is work going?"

"Fine thank you, but you really should close Kreacher's cupboard now" Harry turned and Ginny quickly shut the door "Your still not going to tell me are you?" Moony met Harry's eye, who remembered Moony knew Legilimency and averted his eyes to Ginny who met Harry's gaze.

"I'm sorry Moony not yet, but soon, I promise" said Harry turning back to Moony, but still not meeting Mooney's eye.

"Alright then. How about some tea?" Moony moved a tea pot to the table, and five cups flew out of the cupboard behind Ron, who leaped out of the way just in time. After tea and biscuits with Moony, the four decided it was time to leave.

"Harry I wonder if I might have a word with you alone." Moony sounded serious and Harry didn't hesitate.

"Okay"

"We'll be upstairs when your ready, Harry" said Hermione as they all walked out of the kitchen and close the door behind them.

Harry looked at Mooney who had sat back down at the table, and gestured for Harry to do the same. Once Harry had sat back down Moony turned fatherly eyes on him.

"Harry I know it's not exactly my place to do this, but since James is not here, and you really need to hear this. I hope you don't mind"

"No, I'll listen to anything you have to say. Dad trusted you, and told me to seek out any remaining Marauders" Moony raised his eyebrows, as Harry said this. So Harry continued to tell him about the letter's and things that were supposed to be added to his vault at Gringot's.

"That's just like your Mother, placing a charm to promise to find Love, and your father's charm, just to even read his!" Moony gave a laugh and looked at Harry fatherly again. "Now about Love, I need to talk about. Tonks put me onto this so you can blame her!" Here Moony gave a nervous laugh and Harry smiled "I see Ginny and you are growing quite fond of each other" Moony raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I love her" Harry said simply, not at all embarrassed to feel the way he felt for Ginny, his Ginny.

Moony smiled "I thought as much...um...how ..err.. far...have you two gone?" If Moony was embarrassed to ask this question it was nothing compared to how Harry felt!

"We've...err...not...done hardly anything" said Harry struggling to find the right words. His neck felt suddenly hot.

"Hardly?" Moony raised his eyebrows again, and Harry blushed even further.

"Err"

"No, it's okay Harry we were all young once, you know" Moony smile at him. "Now Molly wants me to tell you to wait for marriage before going all the way," said Moony " But Arthur and I agree to just say is, to wait till you both feel it's right"

"What" Harry couldn't believe his ears. Moony was actually telling him to make love to Ginny, as long as they both felt it was right, and Mr. Weasley agreed!

"Yes, When you both feel your ready, and the time's right. But that doesn't mean to try to make it the right time Harry. These things can't be rushed especially for the women"

"Yeah, I thought that to" admitted Harry.

Moony smiled at him, "Yes, women like romance Harry, flowers, chocolates, jewelry, among many other things, of which you'll find as all women are slightly different. But you mustn't forget about the small things" Moony paused and Harry looked at him "How much do you know about the womanly body, Harry?"

Harry sat in shock and silence as Moony proceeded to give Harry a talking to about the women anatomy. Moony had made a flick of his wand to bring a ghostly sort of woman naked appear, and then went on to explain how and were to find basic nerve endings, for pleasure. Telling him way's he could make the first time better for her. Harry was glad he was leaving Ginny's name out of this conversation, as his face and neck were already red from blushing so much. Moony assured him the first time would hurt her, but it was unavoidable as the fact was she was still a virgin.

Harry sat in silence as Moony explained everything he could. Feeling weird about the conversation, even though the shadowy figure had already long been gone. He was still rather embarrassed as his mind was starting to wonder what Ginny would look like naked and at that one moment she would climax.

Harry and Moony met everyone in the library, a short time later. Hermione looked about halfway through a book, leaning up against Ron, who had his head thrown back on the sofa, sleeping, though not snoring to loud. Ginny however came over with a smile, that left Harry blushingly wondering if she knew about Moony's talk with him had been about.

"So stop by anytime you want to, and feel free to tell me what you lot are up to and Harry any question's you get, don't be afraid to ask them. I'll answer the best to my ability" Moony said smiling.

Hermione looked confused, but Ron having been woken up by Hermione, looked at the floor with mixed emotions. Harry had a suspicion that Ron had already gotten this talk from his father. Harry and Ginny he noticed were both blushing.

"Oh Moony, about those letter's and Gringot's, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to them. To see the thing's my Mum, and Dad left there." Harry wanted to ask him this to mainly get off the current topic, because Hermione and Ron were giving looks at each other again.

"Anytime Harry, we'll get a guard ready to apparate there anytime. Just let me know when"

"Okay but it'll probably be next week sometime, Ginny's birthday is in two day's and Neville's coming up Saturday too."

"He is why?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, we were so excited we forgot to tell you two we saw Neville" said Ron.

"And?" said Ginny.

"Well, he wanted to talk to me, outside the ministry so he and Luna will be stopping by

then" said Harry.

"Luna?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, Luna and Neville are a couple now to" said Ron smirking.

"We'll have to inform Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when we get back" said Hermione.

Harry nodded "Thanks Moony for...well everything" said Harry his cheeks going slightly warm again

"No problem Harry, remember any questions just ask" replied Moony.

Harry nodded waved his wand at the box, just as Hermione added her book back to the pile, and it disappeared. Hermione gasped and Harry snickered. She cut her eyes at him, and stepped into the fire, and was gone, followed by Ron, Ginny with a quick kiss, and then with a handshake from Moony followed by a knowing look, again. Harry stepped into the fire and Floo'd back to the Burrow. Horcrux number three hidden in his cloak.

* * *

**AN:**

**I would like to say thanks to all who gave great reviews, there appreciated. Also I know some characters seem out of character, but let's face it, I'm not J. K. R.. She's brilliant and well, you get my drift, I'm sure! So characters will seem not quite right at times. I apologize for any misspellings, or out of context words, I'm learning as I go, so I hope this story is coming out right. **

**Again Reviews are GREATLY accepted. Please write and tell me what you thing, Thanks**

**HogwartsAngel101**

**P. S.**

**What would you say to the first time for Harry, and Ginny, in a far later chapter, of course? Should I or not?

* * *

**


	12. A Secret to Keep

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**A secret to Keep**

When they all returned to the Burrow, it was to hear Mrs. Weasley's cry of joy, they were all safe and sound and now according to her, she could relax a little. Just a little. Harry didn't have the heart to tell her just yet that he would be risking another trip away to head to Gringots, next week.

"Mrs. Weasley would it be okay if we have two people over for a visit, this Saturday?" Hermione asked trying to pry Mrs Weasley off Ron who was looking disgruntled and red in the face from lack of air.

"What?...Oh yes dear, that would be fine" said Mrs Weasley as she wiped her eyes with her apron.

Harry knew this war was taking it's tool on her, He remembered all to well her Bogart at Grimmauld Place, she had imagined all family member's dead at her feet, including Harry. Who was slightly shocked at seeing himself dead on the floor at his own feet! His greatest fear, matched Mrs Weasley's, especially were Ginny was concerned. He loved all the family members and even though Percy was still a prat, and Ron his best friend, Ginny was something more then anyone could comprehend. So Harry stayed patient with Mrs Weasley.

"We'll be eating in a while" said Mrs Weasley turning toward the kitchen her apron still at her eyes.

After the four exchanged looks, they all ran up to Ron's room. Excitement flooding through them all. Harry was relieved when he found the box in the middle of Ron's room, though he didn't voice his relief.

Harry moved with Ginny over to his bed and sat, while Ron and Hermione sat on Ron's. Hermione flew the box over to were it sat on the floor between the two bed's, and Hermione was already picking up the first book. Ginny handed Harry the letter's and the black notebook. and Harry laid the letters aside, He wanted to read them when he was alone with Ginny.

Harry felt weird excluding his two best Friends from this, but he found it much easier to talk with Ginny than to Hermione.

Harry opened the black book to the very beginning. A newspaper article was first the title prominent and reading,

**_Dark Lord Defeated_**

_You-know-who has been defeated! Reports coming in late last night suggest that for some reason yet still unknown to us, that James and Lily Potter, were in hiding with their son, Harry. Who was all protected under the Fidelius Charm, and was performed by Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin, First Class, who was unavailable for comment. ( For more on the Fidelius Charm, see page 7 ) _

_What is most surprising in this story is about One year old Baby Harry Potter. Baby Potter, it seems was hit by a killing curse that his Mother and Father, two strong and capable Auror's were unable to survive. Nobody has ever survived the killing curse. ( For more information on the unforgivable's, see page 8 )_

_The wizarding world now has young Harry Potter to thank for finally being free from you-know-who! Thank you Mr. Harry Potter. _

_Information on were and what will happen to young baby Potter is unknown. But the DAILY PHROPGET will try to keep you up to date on the happing's on Harry Potter._

As Harry read he felt tears sting his eyes again, but he quickly blinked them away. He didn't feel like crying anymore. Ginny gave his thigh a squeeze and he smiled at her, just to let her know he was fine, and that they would talk later. Harry was glad to see that both their rings were and almond yellow. The rings it seemed could do far more color changing than was written. Either that or maybe it was their love willing them to be more than what they were, Harry wasn't sure. He smiled at Ginny again, and turned back to the book. Harry read the scribbling off to the side of the article.

_Harry Potter survived killing curse Only known survivor._

_FIND OUT HOW!_

Harry found this part amusing, whoever made this book, wanted to know what everyone else in the wizarding world wanted to know, Including him!

"What's so funny, Harry?" Ron asked looking as if Harry as if he had just suddenly gone mad.

"This" said Harry holding the book out to Ron who took it and read the handwriting. Ron's face broke into a grin

"Who wouldn't want to know that, especially in today's time" said Ron

"Where did you find this, Harry?" Hermione was reading over Ron's shoulder and had all but snatched it out of his hand's.

"Ginny found it" Harry said

"It was in Mr Black's private study, in a bottom drawer" said Ginny

"Yeah, and turn to some of the last pages, they are of the triwizard tournament" said Harry Hermione looked flabbergasted.

"Well, maybe Sirius went back there for a while" said Ron echoing what Ginny had said mere hours before.

"No, I don't think so Ron, Sirius didn't go back till after Voldemort's return, later that year, almost not till the summer before our fifth year, but well, I guess he could have ben collecting these for a while I suppose" said Hermione looking thoughtful.

"Let's move these books and things down to my room, Hermione and I could go over them more thoroughly, when we have a moments time" said Ginny

"SUPPER EVERYONE" Mrs Weasley's voice boomed through out the house, causing the ghoul in the attack to attack some pipes.

"Like I said" said Ginny without missing a beat "When we have a moment's peace"

They all laughed and after trailing all the books and scrolls to Ginny's room, and hiding them under her bed with the pensive. Hermione made a quick movement with her wand and the contents under the bed seemingly disappeared.

"Disillusionment charm, excellent Hermione" said Harry

Hermione face glowed at the small praise. Harry took Ginny's hand with a smile and a wink, and lead them all down to the kitchen. He was surprised to find Bill, Fleur, and Charlie already sitting at the table with Mr. Weasley.

"Good to see your still alive, Harry. Don't do _anything_ and you'll stay that way!" said Charlie looking very serious, and Harry's throat went dry immediately remembering the incident in Sirius's bedroom to clearly.

"Tush, tush, Charlie do be reasonable, this is Harry were talking about" said Mrs. Weasley bringing about five or six serving bowls and plates with her wand.

Charlie started laughing and Harry broke into a grin full of relief and Ginny snickered. But no one knew what Harry dreamt at night, and even fantasized about during the day, when his mission was not on his mind.

They sat down and started eating, talking about the latest Daily Prophet, which was laying on the counter. Mrs Weasley didn't like the fact that Bill kept bringing them with him, but Mr Weasley always seemed immersed in finding out all he could. About halfway through the meal, Mrs's Weasley spoke

"Now we must go to France tomorrow."

"Will we be here alone, again" asked Ron sounding a little too hopeful at which Mrs Weasley cut her eyes at. Harry hurriedly looked into his plate. trying to keep the hopeful look off his own face.

"No! Not this time" said Mr Weasley

"Oh" Ron said with disappointment etched in his every line on his face.

"We neddz Ginny'z therez to tryz on herz drezz" said Fleur looking at Ginny with excitement, and Harry notice Ginny trying to return the smile, but failed.

Harry could tell she didn't feel quite the same way as she had last year toward Fleur, but she was still hoping against odds that Bill would meet, and fall in love with someone who had her feet more firmly on the ground. Harry squeezed her hand

"Can Harry come with us?" asked Ginny her own voice sounding full of hope

"Yes, Dear, were all going, make a little shopping day out of it" said Mrs Weasley

Since Mr Weasley had gotten that promotion last year, the Weasley's weren't as bad off as they once had been. Harry had been aware of the new things that Ron had, mixed in with his second hand stuff, and Ginny was supporting more fashioning robes than usual, and all seemed to have new traveling cloaks. Harry couldn't be happier about it! He could hardly think of a family that deserved it more than the Weasley's. Though far from well off, but doing better, Harry suddenly though of something.

"What about the post tomorrow?" asked Harry

"Oh we won't be leaving until after lunch" said Mrs Weasley in a reassuring voice "Something your waiting on?"

"Yeah" said Harry starting to blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie, and Bill.

"It's nothing, you won't find out about later Molly" said Mr Weasley and Harry was secretly glad he had spoke. He didn't to many people asking about his gift for Ginny.

They ate the rest of the meal with Mrs Weasley and Fleur talking about the Tierra, which was a Weasley family air loom. Mrs's Weasley was expecting it tomorrow to. They ate their dessert while Bill and Mr Weasley held a whispered conversation, Mr Weasley wore a look of concern on his face. Both were drinking coffee while Mrs Weasley, and Fleur were talking about the wedding and drinking tea, Charlie looked dumbfounded, starring into the flame of the candles set on the table. Ron and Hermione were shooting looks at each other.

Harry leaned over into Ginny's ear "I love you"

She blushed and noticed everyone's attention elsewhere "I love you to!"

"Are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry had been pondering this, he wanted to have some free time with Ginny

"Why do you ask, anything specific in mind?" Her tone was one of seductiveness, yet one of indifference. It lured at Harry who smiled, but just as he was about to reply Mrs Weasley insisted they all go to bed, and Fleur agreed so nobody looked puffy tomorrow.

After arriving at Ginny's room who she was currently bunking with Hermione. They all shared at each other a moment

"So, shall we look at the last memory or, shall we go over some of those books?" asked Hermione

"I have a better idea, How about we rest for a while, we've been searching and taking in load's today, and I'm tired. " said Ron

"Yeah I agree, I just want to rest Hermione" said Harry noticing Ginny yawning beside him.

"Harry I'm shocked" said Hermione displaying so on her face "I would have figured you would want to finish this as quickly as we could!"

"And I do, but Hermione, we can't have the other's from downstairs to check in on us" said Harry sitting down on Ginny's bed, Ginny sat down next to him

"Yeah I guess your right" said Hermione signaling defeat

"I wouldn't mind a bit of normal conversation though" said Ginny, now moving and stretching out on her side, on the bed. Harry moved beside her spooning her from behind, her bottom tucked into his groin. Her back flat against his chest, her hair and scent was playing with him, teasing him.

"Yeah it would be good for a bit of normal conversation every now and then" said Ron laying down on Hermione's bed opening his arms to her. She hesitated blushing then all but ran at him. Harry smiled at his two best friends, as Ginny wiggled her hips innocently, at least he hoped innocently.

"Stop it Gin" he whispered in her ear.

"What?" Ginny asked almost to sweetly

"It's not like I don't want to ravish you, but not while our two friends are in the same room, especially when one is your brother and - "

"I know, I know...not at the Burrow" whispered Ginny, but couldn't hide the giggle that erupted from her lips.

They all fell asleep before any really conversation got started and were still sleeping when Mr Weasley found them the next morning. Hermione snuggling Ron and Harry on his back with Ginny laid out across his chest, her flaming red hair swept out fanning across his chest and shoulder's.

"Ron...Ron, wake up"

"Sleepin" mumbled Ron

"Ron wake up, NOW" Mr Weasley's voice was whispered, but forceful

"Oh Dad, I'm sorry we didn't do anything...really..we were just talking and we all fell asleep and -"

"Ron shut up! Now quickly aperate up to your own room, quickly now move, before your mother get's up!"

Harry who had been awaken by Mr Weasley was still trying to clear his head from waking up so suddenly, and was listening to this conversation unintentionally. Harry saw Ron lean over a still sleeping Hermione kiss her check. Then get up took a step and was gone.

Harry looked at Mr Weasley to find him looking back at him. Harry couldn't define his facial expression. Harry realized Ginny current sleeping position, and smiling despite what he was currently facing with Mr Weasley. Harry hugged her and rolled her on her side. He kissed her hairline and quickly got to his feet, yet gently as to not wake Ginny. Harry turned solemnly to Mr Weasley.

"Come now Harry, we need to talk, quietly now"

Harry followed Mr Weasley downstairs to the kitchen, were he quickly made tea and they both sat down across from each other looking each other in the eye. Mr Weasley drew out his wand, and Harry's eyes widened. But Mr Weasley placed silencing charms around the room, and replaced it in his pocket. He served them tea and sat back drinking deeply from his tea cup before opening his eyes and staring at Harry

"Harry I think it's about time we have a man to man talk, not thee talk of course" he said seeing the look of bewilderment on Harry's face "Remus already did, but another kind of talk"

"Okay" said Harry attentively

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how well you and Ginny are getting along, and I know you will protect her"

"With my life, Mr Weasley, I would never live to see Ginny seriously hurt or worse" said Harry trying not to think worse case scenario.

Mr Weasley gave a small smile "I know, that's why we must talk" He glanced at the time and rubbed his hand over his thinning hair. "Harry, the order has made me their secret keeper, and as such I was made aware of the prophecy, and the mission your currently undergoing"

"Oh...who told you...if you don't mind me asking, sir?"

"Well, Dumbledore's...well...his portrait _suggested_ to Minerva that as secret keeper I was to be filled in on all matters of urgency, you understand?"

"Absolutely" Harry nodded his head

"Great, now I'm not going to tell Molly about this mission, as she would react...we...I'm sure you could imagine the worst, triple it, then you'll have a clearer image." Mr Weasley rubbed his hands and looked nervously at the doorway leading upstairs. "I've decided to help you as much as I can"

"Thanks Mr Weasley" Harry was grateful for him being Ron's Father truly for the first time.

"Now, that's done, I'm sure you need to get some sleep"

"Yeah" said Harry standing up

"Oh Harry" Harry turned to face Mr Weasley "In your own bed this time, I should think"

"Oh...sorry " said Harry blushing deeply

"That's alright, Harry, I know nothing happened last night"

"Yeah" mumbled Harry almost to himself, with an air of disappointment. Mr Weasley chuckled

"I'm just glad that I came to find you before Molly got up"

"Me to!" said Harry earnestly

"Okay Harry, but promise me one thing"

"What?"

"You'll be true to Ginny, Don't take _anything_ from her, unless your wanting to give her forever. Harry"

"Sir, I'd never take _anything_ from Ginny she wasn't _willing_ to give, and I want you to know that I love Ginny, and yes, my heart, will belong to her for forever, without the need for her to give me _anything"_ Harry was slightly angered. How could Mr Weasley think such a thing " Hang on...Did I just ask for your permission to marry Ginny?"

Mr Weasley laughed "Harry you don't need to rush into anything, Ginny will wait for you, that the quality love offered from a Weasley" Harry smiled, all anger had gone "Trust me Harry, you'll know when that time come's, and both of you will know it's right" Harry felt Mr Weasley was talking on more than one page here. "I also wanted you to know that you have, Molly and mine's approval, when that said time come's."

"Thanks Mr Weasley" harry had a sudden image of a special night where he proposed to Ginny, But that time was still a far time away." _After the war and then some"._ Thought Harry

"Brings a warm feeling, Right?"

Harry looked at Mr Weasley a dazed look clear on his face "Yeah it does, but I want you to know something, that is still a while away"

"Oh no, I know Harry I just want you to know that we approve of your relationship with our only daughter, and besides Harry only fate know's when the timing is."

Harry smiled "Thanks Mr Weasley, Do you mind if I tell Ron Hermione, and Ginny about you being, the secret Keeper and all?"

"Oh yeas, they can know, but Harry do you also know, that Grimmauld Place is no longer Headquarters?"

"I figured as much, when we went there, it looked as if no one other than Mooney, and Tonks has been there lately"

"Yes, hardly anyone shows up there anymore" said Mr Weasley sadly

A sudden thought occurred to Harry "Sir, since you know about the Horcruxes, Do you know how to destroy one?"

"No I'm afraid I don't, but I could check the ministry's library, if you want me to?"

"No, we better keep this between ourselves, for now"

"Why do you ask?"

Harry sat back down. "The real reason for our visit to Grimmauld Place, was we discovered who R. A. B. was"

"Yes, Dumbledore mentioned the note left in the fake locket"

"Hang on" Harry reached into his pocket and got out the golden trinket, opening it quickly. Mr Weasley rose and sat again beside him. "Professor Dumbledore" Harry hoped that Dumbledore would be able to hear him, with sudden relief Dumbledore walked into the portrait.

"Good early morning Harry, Arthur"

"Good Morning Professor"

"Is there something I might be able to help you with Harry?"

"Yeah, I checked out Grimmauld Place for the real locket and found it in Kreacher's cupboard, but I haven't tried to do anything with it yet, we got back pretty late"

"That's terrific new's Harry" said Mr Weasley

"Indeed" agreed Dumbledore

"Yeah, but we still don't know if it was properly destroyed or not, So how do you destroy a Horcrux sir?"

"Harry, you still need to find three more, they need to be destroyed all at once, and right before your fight with Voldemort"

"Why sir?" Harry was slightly confused

"I still don't know if Voldemort can feel it when you destroy one or not, I took a chance last year, but we can't afford that chance with you, Harry, until we know for sure let's keep caution"

"Um,...Okay"

Until next time Harry"

Harry said goodnight to Dumbledore before closing and replacing the trinket back into his pocket. He bid Mr Weasley a goodnight. A few minuets later as he lay in his bed in Ron's room, he felt his mind exploding with information, about the mission, But Harry fell asleep thinking of Ginny.

* * *

**AN:**

**Yes, another AN, I try to keep these at the end, so you may read the story first. Please exscuse my writing, out of context words and misspellings. It's hard writing to try and please as many people as possiable, while filling my hopes for my story as well, as trying to get the words right where all differant country's might understand it. I would hope if you could spare a few, to write a review, I look forward to hearing from as many of you all as possiable! As far as Harry and Ginny, I think I've made me choice, but You will have to wait and read more when I update again, which will be in the next week!**

**Thanks,**

**HogwartsAngel101**

**(Please Review. )**


	13. France and Ginny

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

**A treat instore, I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**France and Ginny

* * *

**

"What do you mean were not suppose to destroy them?" asked Ron

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's room, she was currently sharing with Hermione. When Harry had awoken he wasted no time in telling his best friends and girlfriend, what Dumbledore had said, he did however keep what Mr Weasley had said to himself. Proposing to Ginny, the thought had plagued his mind all day, he even dreamt about it last night.

"Harry what are we suppose to do with them then?" asked Hermione

"Well, there to valuable to keep on us. Can't keep them here, so-"

"How about your vault Harry?" said Ginny interrupting his ranting's

"We could, we'll need an enchanted trunk" said Hermione

"What do you think, Harry?" Ginny asked

"It's fine by me, but if there going to be there I'll have to make arrangement's with the goblin's for someone to get in there in case I di-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD, MR. POTTER!" Ginny roared her eyes flashing with anger then softened with love.

"Your not going anywhere mate, don't think Ginny would let you die, even if you wanted to" said Ron in amusement

Harry smiled and looked at Ginny who was wearing an amused look now on her beautiful face. Then she slowly turned back to the books and things that they had retrieved from Grimmauld Place, minus the letters, and pictures, which were stored upstairs in Harry's trunk. He also stopped carrying around the fake Horcrux upon solving the mystery of R. A. B. which he also stored this in his trunk.

"Do you suppose the post has come yet?" asked Harry thinking of his present to Ginny

"Don't know maybe you should go and check" said Hermione over a book that Harry couldn't make out the title to

"Fine, Ron you want to go downstairs" asked Harry turning to face his best mate

"Okay, Harry, Hey maybe we could go flying before we eat?" said Ron with excitement in his eye.

"Ronald! I don't think Harry should go outside the Burrow" said Hermione crossly, her eyes cut at Ron who gulped and took a step back

"Let's go" said Harry trying to ignore Hermione's hostile behavior. Ron nodded his head and quickly walked out the door, Harry shot a smile and a wink at Ginny, and left only when he got a smile in return.

As they entered the kitchen Harry found Fred and George already sitting at the table starring hungrily at their mother, who had her wand out in a pot, broth pouring from the tip.

"Fred, George when did you get here?" asked Ron as he walked and sat beside them at the table, while Harry sat down across from them

"Ron, we've been hearing a few things from Charlie" said Fred ignoring Ron's greeting's.

"Indeed, we have" replied George

Ron looked at his brother's, looking as if he was trying to size up just how much his brother's knew.

"Don't worry _Ronnie" _said Fred seeing Ron's expression

"Yes, it's Hermione-"

"-we need to talk-"

"-with, not-"

"-you!"

Harry grinned as Fred and George finished their last sentence, Ron's face went red.

"Ron go get the girls for lunch" said Mrs. Weasley turning towards the table and setting a flask of pumpkin juice in front of Harry who immediately poured himself a glass.

"Yes, _Ronnie_ go get-"

"-the girls-"

"we need to-"

"-speak with them-"

"-anyhow!"

"Hush you two" said Mrs Weasley smacking her hand at the air in front of the twins. Harry laughed.

Errol the Weasley family decrepit owl made his way through the window that just seemed open with his arrival, followed by a large red-brown barn owl. Errol landed on the table and collapsed. While the red-brown barn owl landed on it's feet in front of Harry, and gave a small hoot. Harry untied it's burden and gave her some piece's of bread from a biscuit lying on a plate in the middle of the table. After a gulp from his pumpkin juice the owl few off back out the window, which closed its self right after. Mrs Weasley took away the drink that had been Harry's, and replaced it with a fresh clean glass. Harry muttered his Thanks while he looked at the package and recognized it immediately, it was his gift for Ginny .

"What have you there Harry?" asked George

"Could it be something for our Ginny?" said Fred

"Shush you two and eat" cried Mrs Weasley, she seemed to be already at her wits end with the twins. Harry took out his wand and vanished the package, it was now conveniently under his bed. Harry grinned as the twins looked scandalized.

"Now Harry-"

"-that wasn't-"

"-very-"

"-nice!"

Harry laughed out loud as Ron came back with Hermione and Ginny. Ginny slipped easily beside Harry, who dropped his arm around her shoulders, resting on the back of her chair.

"Did it come Harry?" asked Hermione

"Yes it did" said Harry smiling down at Ginny who was wearing a curios look. Harry laughed again, nobody but Mr Weasley knew what he had gotten Ginny, he hoped she liked it.

"Good that's settled then" said Mrs Weasley looking at her clock that showed the where about's of all the Weasley's. Mr Weasley's hand went from work to traveling, then home, followed by a popping noise coming from the living room.

"Good, Molly dear, lunch" said Mr Weasley entering the kitchen

Everyone muttered there Hello's and tucked into another one of Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking. All looking forward to the day of relaxed shopping.

Soon after lunch they all stood in front of the fireplace ready to Floo. They were to travel in pairs, which was uncomfortable, but much safer when they arrived, at the other end. So Ron and Hermione went first, then the twins, and Harry and Ginny stepped in, he held Ginny as close as possible. She shouted their destination, as Harry wasn't found of Floo. He felt a pull then spinning, and he felt like throwing up. It took longer than usual as their destination was in France, and Harry pulled Ginny tighter against him. Ginny tightened her arms around his waist, under his traveling cloak, just as they landed and were pulled out of the fire by Bill Weasley.

"Bill!" Ginny let go of Harry long enough to hug Bill and much to Harry's surprise she hugged Fleur then Gabriella, who was looking at Harry with intent. Harry adverted his eyes back to Bill who laughed as Gabriella swished her silver blond hair over her shoulder. Harry had been preparing his mind for this all day, unbeknownst to Ginny and Hermione, so he urged Ron to do the same. Though as Harry looked at Ron, he found him wearing a goofy grin, and starring at Gabriella. It took Hermione slapping him in the face, rather hard judging by the sound. Harry raised his eyebrows as Ron looked mad, then apologetic at Hermione, as she was tapping her foot and making a _tutting _noise, her arms flat across her chest, clearly quite angry with Ron's actions. Ron kissed her cheek and unfolded her arms, and took her hand. She tried to keep looking angry, but gave a small smile, despite herself.

Harry turned back, Gabriella was beside him, Harry took a surprised step back.

"_Helloz Harryz_" she said smoothly, this made Harry's stomach drop, and become queasy.

"Er...Hello...Gabriella" said Harry nervously, wondering where Ginny was

"_Howz havez youz beenz_?" she asked stepping towards him, Harry backed up and found his back against the side of the fireplace, she placed her hand on his arm.

"There you are Harry" said Ginny, kindly removing Gabriella's hand from his arm, and sending her a look full of fire. Causing Gabriella to step back away from Harry and Ginny. Ginny turned and smiled sweetly at Harry, who gave her a smile full of gratitude. Ginny's smile turned into an evil-mischievous one, and before Harry gathered what she was about to do. Ginny pressed her lips to his in a possessiveness that sent instant warmth through Harry. He kissed her back, guiding his arms around her waist. She ended the kiss rather to quickly for Harry, winked at him and turned back to Gabriella, who was wearing a shocked expression.

"Hello Gabriella, your dress is quite beautiful" Ginny voice was smooth and fake, Harry recognized it instantly.

"_Thankz youz"_ said Gabriella she turned on her heal and walked away in a huff.

"My hero" said Harry emotion and aw evident in his voice.

"Yes well, don't even think Mr Potter that you'll be going anywhere without me today, or at the wedding." said Ginny smiling but her tone was one of seriousness

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Harry smiling as he lead his arms under her cloak and rested on her hips. He bent down and kissed her gently, telling her of his gratefulness, and his love.

As Mr and Mrs Weasley came into view muttering their apologizes. They had accidentally aperated to the end of the road and it was quite a walk up to the house.

Harry noticed Fleur's parent standing by Gabriella who shot a look of jealously at Ginny and him. Harry just pulled Ginny tighter to him. Ginny smiled back, and Harry snickered. As Mr and Mrs Weasley began talking with, Mr and Mrs Delacour, Harry had met Mrs Delacour at the Triwizard Tournament in his Fourth year.

"You think maybe they'll ever make up?" said Ginny conversationally, but her head was buried into his shoulder and he was holding her tightly.

Harry shot a look at Ron and Hermione who apparently was still angry. "You know they will, they just fight to show each other how they truly feel, or maybe it's just so they can make up afterward." Harry bent his lips to Ginny's and kissed her.

"Harry were are you dear?" Mrs Weasley's voice boomed through out the entire room.

"He's over there snogging Ginny" said Bill to a now completely quiet room. Harry blushed as he pulled away from Ginny though not dropping his arms, or stepping out of her embrace. Some laughed, other snickered, and Gabriella sneered.

Blushing Harry lead Ginny by the hand over to were Mrs Weasley stood by her husband, the Delacour's and Gabriella.

"Now, Harry, this is Mr. and Mrs Delacour" said Mrs Weasley making the introductions.

"Nice to meet you" said Harry cordially shacking both hands and got smiles in return.

"See you got an attachment" said Mr Delacour smiling and winking at Ginny, who blushed. Harry brought his arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"This is my girlfriend Ginny" said Harry simply, yet pridefully. Ginny smiled and though Harry could still see the pink in her cheeks, he noticed her face glowed as he introduced her, to people she had already met, but as his girlfriend this time. "And I wouldn't have it any other way!" he said and Ginny's grin became wider, "In fact" Harry added looking at Ginny "I couldn't be prouder to have her with me."

"Indeed, Mr Potter, Indeed!" said Mr Delacour

"I think we'll have another wedding to plan soon" said Mrs Weasley smiling fondly at Harry and Ginny. Who exchanged looks of love, and excitement, and both were blushing scarlet. Mr Delacour laughed and clapped his hands. Mrs Delacour draped and consoling arm around Gabriella's shoulder and gave a forceful thin smile. That did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"Well, now" said Mr Weasley changing the conversation "Let's get cracking, shall we?"

Harry was glad he refilled his money bag, more than what was probably necessary, But than a thought hit him "Hey do they take gallons here in France?"

"You know I don't know, I've never been here, I met the Delacour's at the Burrow, I don't-"

"Of course, that's why it's wizarding money, instead of muggle money. So it will be accepted anywhere by all wizards" said Hermione matter of fact, interrupting Ginny as she and Ron came to stand behind them.

They all crowded around a top hat with gold trim ribbon, fit for the occasion. They were all port keying there "Safer" according to Mr Weasley.

Harry had the one finger touching the hat, and the other around Ginny holding her close. A moment later they were all spinning and finally landing hard on there feet, Ginny falling slightly into him, and Gabriella falling. Ron hurried to help her to her feet, Hermione cutting her eyes at him, and made a croaking noise with her throat. Ginny reached out and slapped Ron on the backside of the head. Harry grinned as Ron caught himself and doubled back to Hermione.

"Oh be careful _Ronnie"_ said Fred shaking his finger

"Don't want to make-"

"-Hermione mad"

"Now would you?" finished George.

"Hush you two, and come on" said Mrs Weasley as she made to follow the Delacour's. Harry fell behind the twins, with Ginny, he noticed Charlie bringing up the end, his hand in his cloak, and Harry knew he was gripping his wand.

As Harry looked around, He was surprised to find that this place wasn't much different from Diagon Ally, though Harry couldn't read the words on the building's he could see what was inside them. People were hurrying along not taking the time to stop and chat with each other. Though it was far from being deserted.

Mr and Mrs Delacour lead them to a shop that resembled Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasion's. Except here there was a dummy in the window turning this way and that, showing the full view's of her hot pink clothes and periwinkle robes. This shop was larger though and when they entered, four witches immediately took Fleur, Mrs. Delacour, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and with a quick kiss Ginny. Two more witches appeared and lead the men over to another set of dressing rooms and working right through Bill, Charlie, Mr Delacour, Mr Weasley, the twins, and Ron, then started fussing over Harry. Who tried to assure the witch's that his emerald green robes lined in gold did not need to be adjusted anymore, after Harry let them do it already four time's. Ron, Bill and the twins found this part rather amusing, Harry after sending scowling looks at them thought _France was obviously no different from London. _

After Harry finally got away, Mr Weasley informed Mrs Weasley that they were heading up to the pub, and that they would be back in, in hour's time. Harry told Ginny he would see her later, but lost his wording when Ginny's clothing, she had been wearing that day came to a puddle at her bare feet. Harry's mind had gone completely blank. Fred draped his arm over Harry's shoulder and stirred a gaping Harry away from temptation.

"Now, Harry, you must keep yourself under control" said Fred

"Yeah exercise some of that famous control, will you" replied George

"What as much as you and George?" said Harry finally finding his voice again. Amused Harry watched the twin's face pale.

"Actually" said Fred "We hope -"

"-you control yourself-"

"-more then-"

"-we did!" finished George

Harry laughed and mentally, or verbally made no promises as Ron came to join them. They followed Mr Delacour as he lead them to the pub, were they all had butterbeers.

Harry felt odd. He was to far away from Ginny, then he felt comfortable with. Something just was not right "Maybe we should head back, something isn't right" Harry spoke quickly to Mr Weasley interrupting his conversation with Mr Delacour, and jumping out of his seat and took off running, ignoring the shouts to come back. He ran all the way back to the clothes store, and found six wizards standing outside the shop. They were dressed in black from head to foot, wearing white mask's on their faces. Harry heard the other's just catching up with him. As the Death Eaters started to taunt him.

"There you are Potter"

"Oh look baby Potter"

"Come to try, and stop us Potter?"

Harry didn't recognize any of the voices. All he knew was that they were closer to Ginny than he was, and this didn't settle well at all!

"Stunners on my command" Harry whispered to the nearest one beside him, which was Bill, and Harry heard it being whispered around him, yet nobody moved. All had their wands out at the ready.

"We heard you got yourself a girlfriend, last year, Potter"

"Yes! That new's pleased the Dark Lord"

"Very much indeed!" Then all six started laughing This was the distraction Harry knew had been coming. The stupid git's could have already strike him down, but Voldemort always got stupid followers anyway!

"NOW!" Harry shouted as his voice echoed off the buildings around the street and flew back to his ears, but Harry had his wand firing jinks and spells at them.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!" Harry was shouting but he quickly noticed the Death Eaters were blocking them easily. Gathering all the magic he could muster within himself Harry raised his wand and shouted "ACCIO WANDS!" The spell was so strong that not only did all the Death Eaters wand's make their way to Harry's outstretched hand, but so did all the Weasley's and Mr Delacour's. Harry noticed the street was oddly silent. All eyes on him, nobody spoke a word, nor did anyone try to run. "Ron, take your wand and give back the other's, break the others"

"NO!"

Harry turned and sneered at the Death Eater who dared to speak. Flicking his wand and muttering an incantation, ropes appeared out of thin air, and bound and tied all six Death Eaters. Their were four left standing and two had been knocked out during the fight. Harry walked up to each one separately and stun them with a smirking grin plastered on his face, though his insides were turmoil, and he felt sick. They tried to get to Ginny. His Ginny!

"Harry?"

Harry turned Ginny was carrying her bag that held her dress holding out her hand with their union ring on it, showing him. Harry was suddenly amused. "Hey babe, Did you get your dress to fit alright?"

This brought Bill, Charlie, Ron and both Fred and George to the ground laughing, and Mr Weasley smiling shacking his head side to side. Mr Delacour looked incredulously on at Harry. Fred, who was still trying to catch his breath through his laughing gasped out "Only Harry", causing Ron to shake violently with more tears and laughter.

"What happened out here?" cried Mrs Weasley, as Mr Weasley sent red spark's into the air far beyond what Harry could see.

Mr Weasley turned toward his wife and explained what happened clear up to the point of Harry getting all their wands.

"Yeah then Harry said _accio wands_ and all our wands flew toward him." said Ron in aw.

"Yeah what-"

"-caused that?" asked Fred and George

"His magical power increased, I'd say?" said Mr Weasley

"What-"

"causes-"

"that!" said Ron finishing the twins sentence

"Love" Mr Delacour's face was pale and held a layer of perspiration gleaming on his forehead.

"True Love, a lot of true love" said Mr Weasley finalizing Mr Delacour.

Harry turned to Ginny who was looking at him in pride, then ran to him, and he held onto her tightly. Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley's, and Hermione's, looks of excited surprise, while Mrs Delacour's face held in a false state of shock that Harry could tell easily, now, and Gabriella's face was sneered again. Harry just stood their being held by Ginny, and holding onto her. Suddenly Harry tensed, drew back away from Ginny and held his wand at the ready in a blank spot of the street, as several small popping noises were heard.

"Careful Harry" Harry looked and saw Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic. Harry lowered his wand immediately, but kept it at his side, as he noticed Tonk's was with him, and several other Aurora's were behind her.

"Whotcher Harry!" she said her hair still a bubblegum pink.

"Tonks, How are you?" asked Ginny still holding onto Harry

"Pretty good , Merlin, Harry did you do this yourself?" asked Tonks pointing to the Death Eaters lying stunned at Harry's and Ginny's feet.

"No! We all did!"

"Now Harry, don't be modest. I got one, Bill got another, and yes, Harry got the other four" said Charlie leaving out how Harry had done it. Harry silently thanked him with a slight nod, as Charlie winked back in a mute "_your_ _welcome"_

"Excellent work Harry" said Rufus "My offer is still open, if you want it"

"I will not be the minister's poster boy, telling people their safer, just because I still live! You can throw in an Auror job, all you want _Minister_ Harry putting his sneer into the wordBut I will not give people a false hope of security!" Harry felt outraged, and angered. How could Rufus bring this up again, after Harry had already denied him twice!

"Very well, Harry I know your not ready, just yet to talk, But when you are, you know where to find me" said Rufus and Harry sent another sneer in his direction.

"Just get this filth out of my site" Harry spat

"Well, you heard him, let's get them booked!" shouted Rufus

"Oh and Minister" Harry waited till Rufus turned to look at him in the face " Now that you have _real _Death Eaters, release the one's that are innocent like Stan Shunpike!" Before Rufus could utter another word Harry lead Ginny back into the shop.

France didn't seem to exciting after the attack. Fred and George talked to an older wizard about buying his joke shop. Mrs Delacour tried to savage the rest of the day, by leading everyone to a few of her favorite stores. Harry had even disappeared from Ginny a short time, to buy her a present he'd hoped she would want to wear for the wedding, depending if Fleur would allow it. Charlie seemed more relaxed around Harry and Ginny after the attack, and now was thoroughly impressed at how much Harry was willing to spend on Ginny, just to see her smile.

Even supper at the Delacour's had been uneventful. The food was odd, and definitely nothing on Mrs Weasley's cooking. Harry ate very little, using the excuses that he had no appetite. He even had to turn a snicker into a laugh when he noticed Fred and George taking bites of their food, and spitting it back out into their napkin's, unnoticeably to all but Harry, and Ginny.

Ginny however topped them all. She would separate her food, and take a look around to make sure all but Harry wasn't looking, wave her wand, mutter something, and the food would disappear. Small piles at a time.

"Were are you sending that?" whispered Harry after watching her do this for the third time.

"To the garden at the Burrow" whispered Ginny smiling mischievously. Harry smiled widely.

When the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry had all said their goodbye's, they all Floo'd back to the Burrow in pairs again.

Right after Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared, as they had aperated right after Harry and Ginny Floo'd over. Everyone started complaining at once about being hungry.

"You lot just ate" cried Mrs Weasley

"Now come Molly dear, You really didn't eat that, did you?" Mr Weasley was obviously hungry to. Harry had seen him get doubles on most of the food offered at the Delacour's and Harry wondered how Mr Weasley had managed his plates of uneaten food. Harry snickered as he imagined plateful's of french food, hidden out in the garden.

Mrs Weasley flushed, clearly she had not eaten much herself, and finally decided to fix onion soup and bread. To which all were thankful for, and didn't leave a crumb behind.

After dinner everyone seemed to scatter to the wind. Mrs Weasley was sorting out her buying's, and sent them to various places, Charlie and Mr. Weasley sat with coffee, talking of the Death Eater attack, and Ron, and Hermione, said they would be talking a walk outside. Since Bill was still at the Delacour's, and that's where the wedding was apparently being held. Harry watched Ginny from her doorway as she hung up her dress, still wrapped up, put her shoe box in the closet and arrange different beauty products at her vanity. Harry noticed her ridged movements, and her hands shaking slightly. He walked to her and drew her out of her chair, and right up against him.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" His voice was soft, and he tried to hide his own fear under it. They had tried to take Ginny from him! But what mattered was not that they tried, that just angered him, Where his fear was, that they would be trying again. He had no idea when or where. Voldemort would be angry when he discovered his Death Eaters would not be returning to him tonight.

"It's silly" she said trying to sound calm, but still Harry noticed.

"Nothing is silly, where your feeling's are concerned" Harry said trying to coax the truth out of her.

"It was just..." She looked nervously at him "You seemed so calm, when I came out of the shop"

"No, I just didn't panic, but before that when I was sitting in the pub with the rest of the guy's I was scarred to death, something just didn't feel right, I don't know what it was, but Ginny I thank Merlin's ghost for it" His voice was full of emotion, now, and Harry felt Ginny's arm's around him. "I don't want to, and I will not, loose you Ginny, especially to them!"

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly "Oh Harry, I love you"

"And I love you, Ginny"

"My I ask you something?" at Harry's nod, she went on, Harry took note of her deep breath, as if she were emotionally trying to calm herself "When _we_ and I mean _we_ Mr Potter, kill Voldemort, where will, that lead _us_?"

Harry smiled. She was inquiring about their future "Well, see I wasn't planning to tell you this, just yet anyhow, but your father already gave me permission to Marry you" Harry watched as excitement, then shock came across her face and eyes.

"You already...asked him?"

"Well, it came around in the conversation, but it did indeed come to that, yes" But Harry wanted to give her a clearer picture of what he had been planning "Listen Ginny were not getting married for awhile, I want make sure I do everything right, by you. Even though I got enough gold to keep us happy, I want to have a job, being an Auror, I want to have a special night where I propose to you with a ring beyond your wildest dreams, and have a house built that we could fill with love and children, I want to be able to grow old with you, and watch as our kids have children of their own, I want to be with you, the right way, at the right time" Harry's voice had become so emotional that it shook as if he were crying, but no tears fell. Only excitement came to his face. He was excited, excitement for their future.

"Harry, I...you...you want to have kids...with me? Ginny still sounded shock

Harry nodded his head "Mm mm..A bunch!"

"A...bunch...how..er...how many?"

"Well, see Professor Trelawney made the prophecy about this" said Harry rolling his eyes, and pointing at his scare in amusement "But she also told me that I would live, and that I would be the youngest Minister of Magic, and have twelve kid's"

"Twe...twel...twelve...k...kids?" Ginny sounded flabbergasted.

"Yeah, but I don't think we want that many, maybe just two to four, maybe" said Harry laughing as Ginny's face showed relief, then she smiled.

"Okay, that's more like it!" She put a nervous hand to her brow and laid it on Harry's chest

"Well, I should go, and let you get some sleep, tomorrow's your Birthday, and I want you to be awake for it"

Ginny smiled widely as Harry hugged her and nuzzled her neck, kissing it lightly. Harry felt her shudder and goose bumps appeared on her arms. Harry rubbed over the bumps softly, as he starred into her amazing brown eyes. Bending down to meet her lips Harry kissed Ginny lovingly, Ginny responded by parting her lips and allowing him entry. Harry, driven by passion and love picked her up as his tongue began to explore her's.

Harry laid Ginny down on her bed and knelt beside her. Pulling his face away from her kisses, Harry gazed into the beautiful face of the owner of his heart. "Merlin Ginny, your beautiful" Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but Harry was kissing her again. With driven passion, desire, and want. His want was to please her, his Ginny.

He ran his hand up her side and closed over the mounds of her breast, through the offending material. Ginny moaned, Harry quickly stopped, pulled out his wand, as the door closed with a soft click, Harry placed silencing, and locking charms on her door. Harry returning to Ginny kissed her again, and soon his restless hand had begun it's wondering's. Bringing up her torso, barley off the bed, Harry stripped her shirt off, then laid her back down softly, her eyes glowed of thrilling excitement, building up within her.

He nuzzled her neck, sucking on her gently. His hands roaming over her bra, Ginny sat up and reached behind her and pulled it off and brought Harry's lip's to her's in a flaming kiss. Kissing down her neck, then reaching her breast, while he sucked, and nibbled at one, his hand tormented the other, bright pink tautened buds appeared immediately. Ginny was moaning, Harry's hand left her breasts while his mouth went to the abandoned mound.

Harry stretched his hand wide as he went over her smooth, silky, flat stomach. Then began to play at the button of her skirt. His mouth sought her again, and he kissed her with yearning hunger. The button finally free, Harry moved to take it off her. She lifted her hips for him and Harry slid his hands over her hips, along her thighs and down her smooth legs. Taking the skirt with him, His eyes following the path of his hands. He found Ginny's legs alluring, not long, but not short, they were perfect to him, enticing. Throwing her skirt to the side, Harry bent over her and looked up to find Ginny watching him, fire ablaze in her eyes. Ginny nodded her permission, and acceptance, as Harry started removing her panties. Down the same path as her skirt, though Harry's eyes never left her auburn curls that protected core, the very center of what made Ginny a women.

Harry moved back up beside her taking her whole body in as he went. "Ginny, your perfect, your gorgeous" His lips came down to hers and Harry slid his hand from the tangle of her red hair down the side of her face, and neck to the buds of her young breast, over her smooth stomach, his fingers stretched trying to touch as much of Ginny as he could.

His hand sought and found her curls, and slid past them, his finger feeling the wet heat of Ginny, and Harry groaned with longing. His lips moved to her breast again, while his finger hunted for the nerve ending he knew was down there, somewhere. Finally his finger hit a taunt nub and Ginny's legs flinched in a sudden convulsion. Harry smiled against her breast, sucking her harder as he finger stroked her harder with every pass. Ginny's legs bent and laid flat on the bed, giving Harry ample room, It was hard for Harry not to crawl between her legs and thrust into her desirable wet and willing heat., but his love for her calmed him down, almost immediately.

When he had, Ginny moaning incoherently in delight, Harry slipped his finger into her, feeling her soft womanly tissue, of her core against his finger. Ginny moaned a bit louder, Harry withdrew and added another finger into her depths.

"Oh Don't stop, Harry, please Don't stop." Ginny was moaning and Harry loved hearing her call his name in heated passion.

Harry slid his fingers out of her all the way, and back into her and soon Ginny was moving her hips against his hand in a rhythm that they both understood, Ginny's back rose off the bed, and Harry took her breast into his heated mouth, and sucked harder as her body began to tighten around him. Ginny's head rolled to the side facing Harry, though her eyes were closed, her mouth opened slightly in wanton magnificence, etched in her face. Harry felt her body, tighten again.

"Open your eyes, love" Harry commanded gently, and Ginny's eyes fluttered open halfway. Her look of pleasure and passion, and soon Harry's hand was slamming into Ginny rather hard, and Ginny held onto Harry's shoulder tightly, with high pitched moans. There eyes, never leaving each other's as Ginny's first orgasm shook through her eyes, then her body, and around Harry's finger's. Her cry was his name echoing around the room.

Harry slowly withdrew hi hand and kissed her quivering lips. Her heartbeat was fast, matched only by her breathing. Harry stroked her cheek lovingly, as he saw the pleased and happy look on her face and in her eyes.

"Harry"

"Shh...let me just hold you love." Harry turned her over hugging her. Ginny was asleep within minuets, but Harry stayed right there, taking everything about Ginny in, Her body, her expressions, her eyes.

Realization dawned on Harry all to soon and he knew that since Hermione was sharing this room also she would be wanting to go to bed. Harry rolled with Ginny in his arms, and put her on her back, He kissed her lips softly, and stood up. Pausing to mesmerize the look of Ginny laying naked, spent, and asleep on the bed. The soft hues of blue, from her sheets playing perfectly with the contrast of her red hair. Harry uncoiled the blankets and brought them up around her.

"I love you Ginny Weasley" His voice was soft as to not wake her, He bent and kissed her lips softly again, and with that Harry lifted the charms off the door, and room, pausing again at the door to have a one last look before closing it gently behind him.

Harry walked upstairs to Ron's room, Ron wasn't in yet, he collected his pajama bottoms, then headed to the bathroom, where he showered with a smile. Then as he returned to Ron's room, it was to find Ron snoring. Harry laid down in the bed, and shut the light on the nightstand, off with his wand and placing this under his pillow. Harry found himself remembering the fire and lightening that had flashed in her eyes as she climaxed. Harry now knew what the most beautiful picture was in the world, either muggle or wizard. It was his Ginny, as she flashed her eyes, and her mouth open panting, wanting more, and that thought made Harry smile into his pillow. His hand slipping lower, the thought of Ginny, being with Ginny, wanting Ginny, wondering how he would feel inside her, buried in her heated, wet depths. As Harry grunted out loud, he was suddenly thankful that Ron's snore's were proof that he was truly asleep. Harry cleaned himself off with a flick of his wand, then replacing it back under his pillow, he turned and sleep took him immediately this time. Turning him over to passionate dreams of him and Ginny.

* * *

**AN :**

**I did this a little sooner than expected though I didn't let them go all the way. It's a little longer, buttell me what you think. Thanks for all the great reviews,It keeps me going.Please forgive all out of context word and misspelling though I do hope I am getting better at it. Please review! **

**Thanks,**

**HogwartsAngel101**


	14. Ginny's Keeper

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, yada, yada, yada**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**Ginny's Keeper**

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was busying herself with breakfast. The table talk had been about the_ Daily Prophet _that had been delivered moments earlier. The bold headline reading

**ATTACK IN FRANCE!**

Although it had not mentioned their reasoning in visiting France, so he was sure that Bill and Fleur's wedding was still a secret. It did however, show a big picture of Harry holding Ginny, with six Death Eaters at their feet. The Weasley's and Mr Delacour in the background. Harry didn't think this was a good thing, and it disturbed him greatly. He would have to talk to Mr. Weasley, now!

"Err..Mr. Weasley" Everyone's head turned towards Harry

"Yes, Harry?"

"May I speak with you...er...privately?" Harry saw Mrs. Weasley's eye's cut at him, her lips pursed as if considering him, but Mr Weasley got to his feet.

"Sure, Harry...What do you say? The living room okay?"

"Yeah sure" Harry followed Mr. Weasley in the living room.

"That picture in the prophet got to you, didn't it?"

Harry starred shocked at Mr. Weasley "Yeah it did, sir" He admitted

"Your not thinking of breaking it off with Ginny again are you?" Mr Weasley's voice was calm, but held a tone that Harry would have to guess held concern, for Ginny.

"No! I told you Mr. Weasley, Ginny's my world. I can't stay away from her, mind you she drives me crazy, and her scent play's with my..er...anyway" Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to not notice Mr Weasley's amused face, and knowing smile. "Actually, I was wanting to talk about security"

"Oh, well, I put anti-apperation ward's up, but I think we're going to be needing something else. I should think" Mr Weasley scratched his balding head.

"Sir...How about the Fidelius Charm?" Harry asked this nervously, he didn't think Mrs. Weasley would like this much.

"The Fidelius, hadn't thought of that one! We would need someone with the knowledge, Harry" said Mr. Weasley

Harry dug into his pockets, and pulled out Dumbledore's portrait.

"Hello, Harry, Arthur.

Hello, Professor"

"Ah Albus"

"What can I help you with Harry?" said Dumbledore getting straight to the point.

"Who do you know, alive, that can perform the Fidelius Charm?" asked Harry like Dumbledore and asking what he wanted to know.

"Well, there's Professor Flitwick, who will suffice, I should think. Just one moment Harry, Arthur" said Dumbledore walking out of his frame. Harry caught Mr. Weasley's look of confusion, as they both sat on the couch, starring into the empty frame. After what seemed like they were doomed to an eternity of waiting, Dumbledore strode back in. "Professor Flitwick say's he will be by in about ten minuets, Harry, Arthur."

"Thank you, Albus" said Mr. Weasley "And to you to, Harry for keeping a look out for our family" Mr. Weasley said his goodbye's and excused himself and left Harry alone with Dumbledore's frame.

"Ah Harry, your magic has been increased, I see!" said Dumbledore eyeing him with great pride.

"Yeah, it happened, yesterday when we went to France-" Harry preceded to tell Dumbledore exactly what had happened, and even how he felt at certain time's, his feeling like, something wasn't right with Ginny, even though she was perfectly fine, and didn't even realize that Death Eaters were outside. Dumbledore was seated in the chair, with his hands clasped together in front of him, his head bowing in understanding. To Harry he looked very. Dumbledore. "So what caused my magical increase?"

"Love" said Dumbledore simply, laying his hands in his lap, on his deep blue robes with silver star's and moon's.

"That's what Mr. Delacour, and Mr. Weasley said yesterday" said Harry

"Yes Harry, love is what makes up most of our magical ability. Love is what fuels us to be able to fight evil, in it's true form. Love is the most powerful emotion, we as human's could ever feel. It is your love for Miss. Weasley that has given you this increase, her's should be following soon, I expect."

"Her's? She'll get it to?" Harry asked in aw

"Indeed! She's already quite magical, but when the increase come's to her, she'll more then likely become almost as powerful as you, Harry"

"It..er...it won't hurt her, will it?" Harry asked this almost dreading the answer

"No!" Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively, as Harry let out a sigh of relief. "No, but she will be able to start sensing thing's she didn't before, among other thing's"

"She already does"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were at Grimmauld Place, Ginny and I were thee only one's to sense the magic Regulus had put on a bookcase"

"What did you find behind this bookcase?" asked Dumbledore looking curious

"A secret study, revealing a work area, a miniature library, and a lab for potion making" said Harry

"Yes, if I can remember correctly Mr. Black was good at potion's"

"He had several bottle's of already concocted potion's, but none that I trust" said Harry

"An excellent choice, Harry. Now who else tried to sense this magical bookcase?"

"Ron, and Hermione, but Ron look at me like he'd suddenly gone stupid."

"And Miss. Granger?"

"Well, she acted strange. She wasn't at all interested in the bookcase, or the books it held!"

"A strange occurrence"

"Yeah, very!" agreed Harry

Dumbledore chuckled again "Well, Miss Granger's mind is vast, as is her love for book's and knowledge. It must have been a strange scene to witness"

"Hermione was defiantly a site to see, she called them _boring_, and _uninteresting_" Harry laughed at remembering Hermione's look of disgust.

"Indeed!"

"I was thinking it was caused by a repelling charm"

Dumbledore nodded his head "I believe you are quite right in thinking that"

"Right" said Harry felling his way being confirmed.

"I do believe you have much to be getting on with"

"Yes" said Harry "Today is Ginny's birthday"

"Birthday wishes I send her way, then"

"I'll tell her" promised Harry as a knock was heard coming on the back door.

"That should be Professor Flitwick, I dare say"

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore"

"Your welcome Harry, oh by the way, Professor Flitwick enjoy's lemon drops, as well" said Dumbledore with a wink

Harry smiled back, cottoning on to Dumbledore's meaning "Right see you"

Dumbledore bowed his head respectfully and stepped out of the small frame. Harry closed it and stood up placing the trinket in his pocket.

"Does anyone know a good question to ask Professor Flitwick? Asked Mr. Weasley

"Yeah I do" said Harry entering the kitchen making Ginny jump slightly, he sent a smile her way before approaching the door with his wand out. "Professor what kind of muggle candy is your favorite?"

"Lemon drop's" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice came through the door.

"Hello Professor" said Harry opening the door to see Flitwick standing, thigh high to him.

"Harry, how are you? Been talking to Professor Dumbledore's portrait I see! Very well, very well" said Flitwick Harry laughed and walked to Ginny holding her around the waist as she stood behind the table

"Flitwick, good to see you again" said Mr. Weasley shaking Flitwick's stubby hand. "Course you know Molly"

"Good gracious, I should hope by now. Molly, how are you?"

"Could be better, well, with the war, I guess we all could be" said Mrs. Weasley "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you, Molly" Flitwick said

"Everyone else I'm sure you know, our son Ron, his girlfriend Hermione Granger, Ginny, who's dating Harry here." Harry took note of the certain amount of pride in Mr Weasley's voice, and Harry couldn't help but smile widely and hug Ginny tighter to him.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley well done, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley"

"Hello Professor" said Hermione, as Ginny and Ron both nodded their heads and grinned.

"How are you coming along with your summer homework, been practicing much?" Flitwick inquired.

Harry gulped, and felt Ginny shudder in his arm's. Clearly she had forgotten about her summer homework to! Ron looked green, but Hermione was beaming.

"All done Professor, and even did a little extra!"

"Already working on those extra points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger?" Flitwick squeaked a little laugh. All four of them were in Gryffindor, but Flitwick was head of Ravenclaw house, but was a respectful teacher and honorable when giving out point's, though his house hadn't won the inner house cup for decades. Harry couldn't remember Professor Flitwick ever giving out a dentition, ever, even to the Slythrin's.

"So what brings you by today, Flitwick?" asked Mrs. Weasley handing Flitwick his tea as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Do you not know?" Flitwick looked shock, and glanced at Harry then at Mr Weasley.

"What are you all not telling us?" asked Ron and Ginny gave a curios look at Harry who smiled back hopefully comforting

"Molly, dear, thanks to the _prophet_, the whole wizarding community know's Harry's staying here, and that he and Ginny are together. Now Harry has given Ginny thing's to protect her, and vice versa" Harry knew that Mr. Weasley was referring to their invisibility cloaks, and union ring's "But" continued Mr. Weasley "Harry here suggest and I agree that we should place the Fidelius charm on the Burrow"

"WHAT!" shouted Mrs. Weasley

"Now Molly dear, don't be unreasonable" Mr. Weasley realized his mistake to late, and flinched as Mrs. Weasley inhaled her chest.

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE REASONABLE, ARTHUR WEASLEY!"

"Molly, please, the children, guest" Mr. Weasley was helplessly gesturing at the table. Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT CHILDREN AND GUEST!" shouted Mrs Weasley. Harry could see her face going scarlet and knew that she was about to enter her stride. The twins had always warned him not to let her do this. So Harry did all he could do and intervened.

"Mrs. Weasley" She turned her eyes upon him, and Harry's first reaction was to take a step back, or run up to Ron's room and hide under his cover's, but his feet kept firmly to the ground, and his arm's around Ginny's waist. Harry realized he was drawing comfort and strength from her. "Mrs. Weasley, it is something that has to be done-"

"WHY?"

Because-"

"BECAUSE WHY?"

"Because, I love Ginny! I would rather die, then have her dead. A life without Ginny is death anyway's. It won't matter to me if Voldemort lives or die's, without Ginny I would be dead inside. I will go to the end's of the wizarding, or muggle world to protect her! Now this charm will be set in place, but not only for Ginny's sake, of mine, but your's to! Your husband's." Harry noticed Mrs Weasley glance at her husbands pleading eyes., Harry could feel her reserve failing, but continued. "For Ron's sake, Hermione's?" Mrs Weasley glanced at the couple still sitting at the table, both looking at her with pleading in their eyes., still Harry continued. " For Charlie?" He saw Mrs Weasley's eyes flicker to the ceiling where Charlie lay asleep in bed two floor's above them. "For the twins? Or how about Bill and Fleur? Who I'm quite sure would love to see their wedding, instead of more funeral's! How about for Ginny-"

Harry noticed her hands tighten reassuring on his as his voice cracked with emotion. Ginny nodded her head at him and Harry continued "Mrs. Weasley, I...you once told me you saw fit to call me as good as your son, and I see it that way to. Ron has been my friend since first year at Hogwarts, where you taught me how to get on platform 9 3/4's. You've taken care of me, your family became my own. I want to marry into your family, through Ginny" Harry looked down and saw Ginny had tears forming in her eyes, even though she was smiling at him. Harry grinned back and wink. "Let me do what I can to protect the family that one day will legally become my own" Harry looked back at Mrs. Weasley desperation pouring from his heart and into his eyes.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley take a deep breath as she returned his look. He nodded his head once, before she responded. "Okay fine, but Harry you are to be our secret keeper, I don't trust any one else to much outside the family, now a day's" said Mrs. Weasley

"Dumbledore would call that a wise choice" said Harry smiling. Mrs. Weasley gave a small laugh. Harry stepped away from Ginny and met Mrs Weasley as she gathered him in a tight hug.

"I trust you Harry, I know you care to much about us to lead us wrong." Harry nodded his head against her's "Beside's your already family, Harry, your already my son, and I'm so happy about you and Ginny" said Mrs. Weasley crying a little she went and hugged Ginny, who gave Harry an incredulous look. Harry winked and smiled. "Well, I better go wake Charlie, he can't be in here when it's preformed, Your a good man for doing this Flitwick, thank you, Forgive my problematic behavior."

"Think not about it." squeaked Flitwick. Mrs. Weasley smiled teary eyes at him and left to go to Charlie.

"Well, I have heard about the Weasley temper, but after seeing it myself, I should say, indeed!" squeaked Flitwick

"Indeed, what?" asked Hermione

"The story's were true indeed" said Flitwick. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Okay this better be good" said Charlie coming into the kitchen. Robes thrown on haphazardly.

"We're placing the old Fidelius charm on the Burrow, Charlie" said Ron who seemed extremely pleased about something.

"Who's keeper?" asked Charlie

"Harry" said Ginny and Hermione in unison. Both grinned and laughed at each other. Harry smiled in amusement at Ron. Charlie nodded his head and smiled at Harry, then turned to Professor Flitwick, but before he could ask the question Flitwick answered.

"And I'll be performing the charm"

"Oh" said Charlie "So what was all the yelling?"

"Mum" said Ron "She didn't want the charm used"

"Why not, it's only sensible" said Charlie, but her never got an answer as Mrs. Weasley took that moment to returned to the kitchen.

Harry stood outside watching Professor Flitwick moving his wand around in seriously complicated movements, muttering to himself here and there, word's that Harry couldn't hear nor make out. Ginny's hand tightened in his, looking at her he saw her smiling. He brought her in front of him, and kissed her lips softly, and tightened his arm's around her. Holding tightly.

"Love you" Ginny smiled into his chest.

"I love you" said Harry into her hair.

"Harry, er..about last night" Ginny sounded nervous, Harry looked into her face, wondering if she was regretting letting him see, and touch her, maybe he didn't please her after all. Harry's heart felt suddenly heavy.

"Do you...er...regret letting me-"

"No, Harry! Hell no! I rather enjoyed it, I was actually wondering if you would...let me do it to you?" Ginny blushed and hid her face back into his chest. Harry laughed and making sure no one was around. He saw Mr and Mrs. Weasley near Flitwick, Ron and Hermione snogging behind their backs. Before he responded.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" Harry teased his heart leaping in excitement, feeling extremely light.

"Harry!" Ginny said her voice muffled by his shirt. "Don't be a tease"

"I would love it if you did something like that, but Ginny you do know you don't have to right?"

"Of course I know, I don't have to, but Harry...I want to" Ginny was looking him in the eye with sincerity, love and was that hope?

"You want to?" Harry was slightly shocked, and extremely aroused

"Unless of course, you don't want me to" Ginny teased back playfully, leaning out of his embrace and examining her nails.

"No!" said Harry suddenly, and grabbing her hands and brought them back up around his neck, and put his own on her hips. "I want you too, trust me, I want you too, I need you" Harry whispered, his eyes gazing into her's with desire that was rolling through his body out of sheer anticipation of it all. Ginny gave a small giggle, then kissed him with a meaning that Harry was defiantly understanding.

"Harry, I'm ready for you, now" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice came through interrupting his kiss with Ginny. Harry groaned, and Ginny laughed.

"Sorry, Professor" said Harry leaving Ginny, who went to stand beside by Mrs. Weasley

"Okay, Harry, now please take off your shirt, and kneel down, that's it" said Flitwick

Harry grinned at Ginny, who sent him a suggestive look, and he grinned back and stripped his shirt off. He saw Ginny look at him in appreciation, and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley blush.

Harry knelt down in front of Flitwick, and He started wavering his wand again, and Harry felt suddenly a splash of cold, then a flash of heat. As his body was suddenly levitated into the air. His body rose up and floated around the Burrow, golden orb's emanating from within and seemed to soar towards Harry, when reaching him, the orb's absorbed into his skin. Before Harry knew it, he was being placed back in front of Flitwick.

Harry collapsed on his knee's and rested his hands upon the hard ground in front of him, feeling extremely exhausted.

"It is done" squeaked Flitwick

Harry nodded just once in thanks, he noticed Ginny trying to get to him, but Mrs. Weasley holding her back. He motioned for her to come to him, and Ginny ran to him, Mrs. Weasley releasing her, Ginny knelt down on the ground in front of him.

"Ginny-" Harry gasped, she pushed herself into his arm's, and they both fell back. Ginny laying in his arm's felt like he was finally breathing again. He kissed her tenderly, pulling her half on top of him and deepening the kiss. His tongue exploring her's.

"Come now you two, that's quite enough" said Mr Weasley

Harry nodded, but did not open his eyes, just yet.

"Harry mate you dropped this, a letter from Neville by the look of it" said Ron

"Read it" said Harry not really caring. Ginny was still in his arm's, half on top of him.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione's voice sounded worried

"M' alright"

"He's just tired, Miss Granger, he'll need to rest here for just a little while." Professor Flitwick's voice said

"GINNY WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Mrs. Weasley voice yelled at them as she noticed Ginny's position

"Comforting" said Ginny simply

"GET OFF HIM, NOW!" shouted Mrs. Weasley

Ginny started to get off reluctantly, but Harry neaded her magical support, as well as her form lying on his, her whispered word's of comfort, her power of love, the love she had for him.

"NO!" shouted Harry grabbing Ginny and pulling her back into him, his arm's holding her tightly. Keeping her captive. Yet she came willingly

"GINNY WEASLEY WHAT DID I JUST SAY" Mrs Weasley yelled again.

"Mm case you haven't noticed I can't go anywhere" said Ginny, laughing

"WHAT?" Mrs Weasley yelled again

"Molly, Harry is needing her support, both magical, and emotionally, he needs to rest here for a while, I think" said Professor Flitwick

"What? Oh fine" said Mrs. Weasley "That's fine, but don't stay out here to long" Harry heard her walk away and the kitchen door shut, Mr Weasley, engaged Flitwick in a conversation not far away.

"Neville say's he'll be here at 12:30" said Ron

"K" said Harry

"Uh no, we'll have to meet him at Luna's, he won't be able to find the Burrow, come to think about it, I can't find the Burrow." said Hermione

"C' mere" said Harry, he felt Ginny move off him slightly as Hermione knelt down and put her ears close to him, her hair draped over his face, and he smelt lavender, he whispered the location to her, and she got to her feet again, replacing her smell with Ginny's, floral scent Harry held Ginny closer.

"Alright I see it again" Hermione said like she was on the verge of laughing though Harry didn't know why, nor did he want to know, he just wanted to be with Ginny alone, for a while.

Harry breathed in deep, Ginny's scent filling his lungs _"Merlin, she smells good"_ Harry thought. He touched her face and began to play with her hair. The simple action seemed to bring life back to him, though he had to stop after a little while, as it was making his body feel a little to alive. _"Why does Ginny have this effect on me?"_ Harry thought, but he contained the laughter that suddenly bubbled up in him. A warmth building in his stomach and spreading throughout his entire body, though it didn't feel like the warmth that he felt with Ginny, it was a different kind. Harry suddenly laughed out loud

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny

"I don't know" said Harry his breathing back to normal, but he started laughing again. "I...guess...I just, I just...felt this warmth..inside..I guess it-"

"Made you laugh" squeaked Mr Flitwick and Harry nodded.

"Why?" asked Hermione, asking the question that Harry was currently thinking.

"Well, it's the bond between the location, such as the Burrow to the keeper, such as Harry. Also there is an extra charm I placed on you Harry, now you'll be able to tell where everyone is in the house" squeaked Flitwick

"Thank you, Professor" said Harry though he wasn't sure he wanted this charm.

"Seeing as your okay, then I shall be returning to Hogwarts and remember Harry although all Weasley's can find the Burrow no one else can"

"Yeah, I just had to tell Hermione" said Harry

"Very well, then I'm off"

"Thank's again, Professor."

"No trouble at all Harry, I will be seeing you all at school" squeaked Flitwick Harry heard a soft pop and knew that Flitwick had left

"We'll just go for a walk" said Hermione

"I'm going back inside, you two be careful" said Mr Weasley

"Fine, see you later" said Ginny, and Harry heard them all walk away before finally opening his eyes, and starring at Ginny

She was so beautiful to him. Harry smiled and pulled her in for a deep meaningful kiss, and they stayed like that hands, and body's remaining stationary, but their lips and tongues reveling much more.

Ginny helped Harry into the kitchen when Mrs Weasley yelled for them, and Harry and Ginny met a very red faced Ron and an even more scarlet Hermione. Ginny's eye's widened as Hermione shot her a look, but Harry didn't understand that part about women. They could understand look's and walk around arm's linked all day, and even go to the loo together. _"women are strange" _thought Harry even being around Ginny, he still didn't get it, but _"neither does Ron" _thought Harry, laughing inside, and shaking his head

"What's for lunch?" asked Ron. This sent Hermione and Ginny into giggles and Ron sent him a furtive look, Harry just shrugged his shoulder's figuring if Ginny wanted him to know, she would tell him, eventually.

"We'll be eating in a while" said Mrs Weasley

"How are Neville and Luna going to get here?" asked Ginny looking at Harry.

"We'll just have to get them" said Harry

"Maybe we could Floo there?" asked Ron

"Harry, if you want I could send Hedwig down to Luna's and tell her and Neville to stay put, and we'll be there soon" said Hermione

"Yeah alright, Charlie?" Harry looked at him while Hermione left the kitchen to write her letter, as Charlie entered the kitchen, he had taken a shower and righted his robes, though his hair was still wet. "Would you mind coming with us to the Lovegood's house?" asked Harry. He had noticed Mrs. Weasley sending them look's, he knew unless someone who was older was going, she was more then likely not to allow Ginny to go with him.

"Yeah sure, there just on the other side of St. Ottery, so why not" Charlie smiled at him and Harry nodded his thanks.

"Great Charlie, but we'll have to leave here in a few minuets" said Ginny as Hermione came back in.

"I told them when they send Hedwig back we'll Floo over, I told her to only write the destination, so we'll know where to Floo to" said Hermione

"Excellent, Hermione that way if the owl get's intercepted no one will know, what we're talking about" said Ron

Harry sat at the table, bringing Ginny into his lap. Mrs Weasley pursed her lips at this, but said nothing, and continued on making lunch. "Where's Mr Weasley?" Harry just noticed he wasn't there

"Urgent owl from Moody" said Mrs Weasley

Everyone knew that an owl from Moody really meant an owl from the order. Harry had told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that Mr Weasley was the order's secret keeper, and knew of their mission.

The magical window opened and Hedwig flew in and sat in front of Hermione, then after Hermione removed the letter, Hedwig came and rested on Ginny's lap who was still sitting on Harry. The both stroked her lovingly. Till she was content and flew back outside the window, closing shut behind her.

"Okay, er..this destination is weird" said Hermione as Ron looked over her shoulder and laughed

"Only Luna Lovegood!"

"Well?" demanded Ginny.

"Well, our destination is _Crumbled Horned Snorkback" _said Hermione, Ron, Charlie and Ginny and Harry busted out laughing

"Like I said, Hermione...only Luna Lovegood"

They all stood in front of the fireplace. Harry held Ginny to him and kissed her lips softly. Ron and Hermione were in a silent discussion.

"Okay are we ready?" asked Charlie

"Yeah" said Ron

"I'll go first, then Ron and Hermione and then Harry, you and Ginny come. Okay?"

"Okay" said Harry

"Do be careful everyone, I want you all back within an hour" said Mrs Weasley

"Okay" as Charlie went to throw Floo powder into the fire, the fire erupted with green flames, and Bill appeared and stepped out.

"Bill!" Mrs Weasley screamed in surprise, but went and hugged her son gingerly.

"Hey mum, where's everyone going?" Bill said eyeing Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Ginny, and Harry in there traveling cloaks.

"Over to the Lovegood's" said Ron "Hey what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, well are you still fixing lunch?" Bill asked Mrs. Weasley

"Oh Bill When isn't there food being fixed in this house" cried Mrs Weasley

"Good! I love Fleur, but her parents only fix French food, see Mr and Mrs. Delacour only eat French, Fleur promised that we would eat normal when we get married, but I'm needing a good Weasley lunch" Bill said

"Oh Bill, your a good man" said Mrs. Weasley patting his cheek. She turned and headed to the kitchen with now apparent purpose. It was then that Harry remembered that Bill had been attacked, he had been so worried about Dumbledore's death and funeral, and then all that happened with Ginny.

Bill had been wounded in last years attack on Hogwarts. Being attack and bitten by a werewolf, but thankfully it had not been a full moon. His face in the hospital wing had shown him to be badly damaged. Mooney didn't even know if he would have wolf like senses in any way, but looking at him now, Harry wouldn't have guesses he'd been attacked at all! His face was smoother and his freckles seem to have fade in some to. Bill noticed Harry looking and smiled

"It's not bad is it?"

"No, I'm sorry didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, or anything" said Harry

"No it's alright Harry. After Madam Pomfrey did what she could, then St. Mungo's did what they could, Mum did some stuff to it, and Fleur gave me some cream to put on every night. It seem's a bit you know...girly, but it does seem to work!" said Bill laughing a bit, and Harry smiled

"Are their any symptoms?"

"Yeah, I like my meat a little bit rarer then I used to, but other than that, no" Bill gave another smile and Harry returned it.

"I'll be seeing you Bill, got to get this lot over there, so we'll talk later, how long you here for?" asked Charlie

"Just till tonight, for Ginny's birthday" said Bill with a grin at Ginny, who hugged her brother, and kissed his cheek

"Bill you didn't have to come all this way just for me" exclaimed Ginny

"Well, I brought you this." said Bill holding out a small package "From Fleur and I"

"Oh Bill" said Ginny

"Yes, well, now you'll have to open it when you get back, so don't tarry, Ginny, and that goes for all of you" said Bill then pulled Harry off a little way and whispered. "Please keep her safe, Harry, I know you care for her, but please she's my only sister, and I love her"

Harry smiled "Then we've got another thing in common then" said Harry with a grin and walked back over to the fireplace, as Charlie vanished from site. Then Ron and Hermione, and finally Ginny and Harry, who was holding her close, and tight.

They stepped out of the fireplace which Harry saw was stone, and into what looked like a manor. It turned out the Lovegood's were rich, Harry found this amusing,

"Whoa, wasn't expecting this, mate?" said Ron

"I know" said Harry

"Harry, she's probably as rich as Malfoy" said Ron

"How about as rich as Harry" said Hermione

"Is that all you all worry about is money, and galleons?" snapped Ginny. Harry was slightly grateful he didn't like that Ron always put such an emphasis on money.

Harry took in his surroundings. The white stone fireplace, was seemingly clean, and the marble floors, were a light ivory, and the decorations on the cream colored walls held beautiful backgrounds but held weird creatures in them. There were several chairs around a table.

Harry amused himself for a while. This was Luna's house! Loony Lovegood! How? When she was so set on the ground yet still in the air, she wasn't popular, like Malfoy, nor did she ever mention money in anyway, shape or form. She had always worn a butter-beer cap necklace, and red radish looking earrings and believed in things that held no scientific explanations. She was constantly ridiculed for being, her. Harry was glad that he had taken her to Slughorn's Christmas party last year, when Ginny had been dating Dean. It seemed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only one's who had considered her a friend, because of her weirdness people tended to dislike her, and steal her thing's, but Harry was also glad that she was with Neville. He squeezed Ginny's hands, and gave her an astonished look.

"Are you sure we're not at Malfoy Manor?" asked Charlie looking around his wand at the ready.

"I know what you mean" All five jumped slightly. at the sound of Neville. They turned and found him by Luna, holding her hand. "I felt my stomach drop when I first came here to" said Neville

"First questions," said Charlie

"Something only you would know" explained Harry "For security reasoning's, Neville"

"Oh okay" Harry thought he sounded nervous, but then again he always sounded nervous.

"When Draco Malfoy put the leg locker curse on you, who did the counter jinx?" asked Ron

"Hermione" said Neville looking down at his feet. Harry sent a look of disgust at Ron. Who could be so tackless? Harry intended to ask him a less embarrassing question, in front of Luna.

"Neville, in the beginning of our fifth year, I had a row with Dean, and Seamus, what was it over?" asked Harry

Neville's face screwed up in concentration "Oh I know, They said that Seamus's mum didn't believe you and Dumbledore, Dean said that he wasn't stupid enough to tell his mother about the going's on at Hogwarts" at this Ginny snorted. "And that's when I said Gran and I believe you Harry, and Dumbledore to!" Finished Neville with a look of pride on his face.

"Yep, your Neville" said Harry

"Are you sure Harry, Neville couldn't even remember the passwords into the common room."

"Good point Ron, but we'll have to make do. No one else heard that conversation but you, me Dean, and Seamus." Ron, shrugged his shoulder's in half acceptance, but kept his hand in his cloak on his wand. "Do you know any questions for Luna?" Harry whispered to Ginny, who was standing behind Harry, who was protecting her with his life. Ginny thought a second then nodded her head

"Luna?" Ginny stepped slightly out from behind Harry "When we rode the train in our fourth year, and you met Neville Longbottom for the first time what did you say?"

Luna turned to Ginny, and Harry. "_Wit beyond measure, is a man's greatest treasure"_ Luna said this in the same sing-song voice she had used when she said it the first time.

"Okay" said Harry "Your both you, got any questions for us?"

"Yeah I guess we better" said Neville turning to Luna, who was absentmindedly starring into the ground at her feet. "Okay, Um could I just ask one and leave it at that.?"

"Yeah sure that would be fine, Neville" said Harry understanding that this was after all Neville

"Okay, let me think...er...Okay in the Ministry I broke my wand-"

"Your father's wand" Harry said interrupting Neville

"But who's wand did you give to me?"

"Hermione's, you carried her to safety" said Harry turning to look at Hermione. Her eyes filled with tear's

"Oh Neville that was you, thank you" Hermione burst into a run and grabbed Neville, and Luna by there necks and hugged them tightly. Luna looked mildly surprised but patted her on the back. Hermione backed away, blushing at her brazenness. Ron looked slightly disturbed, but Hermione kissed him gently when she returned to his side, and Ron smiled widely.

"So what were you wanting to talk about Neville?" asked Harry, not wanting to be rude, but needing to get back to the Burrow, as soon as they could.

"Can we speak privately?" Neville asked Harry, who saw Charlie hesitate, but nodded at him

"Sure, Ginny would you mind accompanying us? Neville you don't mind Ginny do you?" Harry asked, he was not letting Ginny out of his site! Neville shook his head no and Ginny and Harry walked toward Neville who lead them into a study off to the side. Harry nodded his head at Ron and Hermione, then Charlie, before joining Neville in the study.

"Harry, I know that you have a lot to do, with you-know-who, but I was wanting a favor"

"Sure anything, almost" Harry said

"You know what happened to my family right?" Harry nodded "Well, your thee only one who know's about the emptiness that I have felt since then right?" again Harry nodded his throat going dry, Ginny squeezed his hand in comfort. "I was wanting to know if you could somehow make it were I could fight Bellatrix?"

"What?"

"It is my duty to fight her, make her pay, Harry"

"But Neville you know she's Voldemort's right hand person don't you?" asked Harry, he did not want to involve anymore people than what was necessary, and surly if he promised Neville this, then Luna would want to fight this with him. "This make's her very powerful"

"I know Harry, but I have to do this"

"Why?" asked Ginny

"Because he took my family, my mum and dad, he ripped my family apart, just like he did your's Harry...please... I need to do this."

Harry couldn't believe this was the same Neville, forget everything Neville, was asking him for Bellatrix. He heaved a sigh and looked at Ginny who whispered

"He deserves this, and you know it"

"But what if something happen's to him, and it's not just him, Luna will most likely want to go with him" Harry whispered back

"Let him Harry, what would you feel like if someone told you, you couldn't avenge your parents, because Voldemort is an adult's fight, not some seventeen years old" said Ginny making Harry see reason, though he did not like it.

"Fine, but there are condition's"

"Fine, tell him, not me" said Ginny with a smile, Harry smiled back

"Neville, you may do this fight with Bellatrix you seek, but on a few conditions" Neville nodded "You must start practicing with Luna by yourself's, learn as many defense spells as you can, I will have to figure out how to plan this more thoroughly, but if you come face to face, she is your's to destroy, and you can't say anything to anyone!"

"Thank you Harry, I won't let you down"

"You need to think of a back up incase...well.."

"I already have, Luna wants to be there, she's excellent, remember the ministry Harry?"

"Yeah" said Harry not really liking himself for making this promise. He did suppose that Ginny was right, he would hate for someone to tell him that Voldemort was Dumbledore's or Mr Weasley's fight and not his, which he had more claim to Voldemort than any other wizard, just like Neville with Bellatrix. Harry heaved a deep sigh as Neville walked out closing the study behind him.

"You made the right choice, Harry" said Ginny bringing him her comforting word's he'd become to rely upon so much

"I hope that nothing happens to them" he said gathering Ginny in his arms.

"Well, I think Luna would never let anything happen to Neville, she like's him to much, has since our fifth year"

"Really who would have thought" Harry smiled and lowered his lips to Ginny's.

Ginny responded by parting his lips and entering his mouth and Harry let her explore this time, she stroked him in ways that brought instant images to his mind. Of Ginny doing other thing's with her tongue. Harry groaned in his wanting, and Ginny began to let her hands wonder, "Maybe we could sneak away when we get back" she said seductively

"Yeah...er...no we can't"

"Why" Ginny pouted her lower lip and Harry kissed her again nibbling on the pouting lip. Making her moan this time.

"Because it's your birthday, Gin, don't tell me you've already forgotten?"

"You would be surprised what I forget when you kiss me Harry" Ginny purred and Harry groaned capturing her lips again. Running his hands over her back, stomach and breast, through her shirt. Ginny's hands were inching there way closer to his pants, when she almost was touching him. A knock sounded at the door.

"Damn" Ginny and Harry said in unison, causing them both to laugh a little, though Harry felt a little irritated. He wanted Ginny so much yet he knew it wasn't the right time or place, like Mooney had once said would come. He was waiting for that day, and knew everyday it got closer to the moment he was greatly anticipating.

They entered the hallway again, and they all said there goodbye's to Neville and Luna and Harry and Ginny were the first one's to Floo back to the Burrow. They waited in the living room till Ron, and Hermione arrived then Charlie

"That Luna, she's a weird one" said Charlie

"Why what happened?" asked Harry wondering what Luna could have said this time.

"She told me that a Wrackspurt was flying around me? What the hell is a Wrackspurt.?" asked Charlie looking thoroughly confused.

"I've never heard that one before" said Ron laughing.

:I have, said it to me last year on the Hogwarts Express going to school." admitted Harry

"What are they suppose to mean?" asked Ron

"Oh honestly Ronald does it matter? More than likely they don't exist" said Hermione

"Okay then let's go find Bill" said Ginny breaking the argument they knew was starting to boil when Ron went to open his mouth to respond, Harry smiled at Ginny as Ron and Hermione went into the kitchen, after deciding they all would talk later.

"How do you know how to stop things before they start?" Harry asked holding her back in the living room

"I don't know, but I defiantly know how to start thing's to, you know" Ginny smiled suggestively at him

"Do I get to find out anytime soon?" teased Harry

"Oh I think you just might find out sooner than you think" Ginny teased back

"Tease" Harry said smiling and Ginny laughed "I want to give you your present now"

"Now?"

"Yes, now" Harry took out his wand and non-verbally said _"accio Ginny's present"_ Harry reached out and grabbed it as it neared him. Then handed it to Ginny. She tore the brown wrappings off, then found the actual present in violet-blue wrapping paper, tied with a purple bow and ribbon. She tore this off quickly and found the velvet box inside. She glanced up at Harry then opened it. Revealing it's treasure. A golden heart lay on a smaller silk purple pillow. Ginny reached into the box and took the heart trinket out of it's casings. Her eyes traveled over it, reading it's words, that read H.P. -N- G.W. it also was complete with their birthstones. A sapphire for Ginny, and a ruby for Harry.

"Oh Harry it's perfect!"

"But there's more, now when we get married it will read G.P. instead of G.W. "

"Oh Harry" She kissed him greatly and Harry laughing stepped back

"But there's still more, turn around let me put it on you" She handed him the heart trinket and Harry lifted the gold chain, and paused so she could read the back, as he spoke his word's appeared on it's backing for her eyes only "I love you Ginny," the words appeared, then he whispered " Your my all" the word's appeared then Harry said "You complete me" Harry lowered it to her skin of her neck as she pulled her hair to the side. When the two ends got close they magically sealed. He then turned her around to face him. Her eyes were full of tears, happy, joyful and full of love. Harry kissed her greatly, and passionately. Running his hands up her back as she ran her's along his sides to rest on his hips.

"Ginny, I love you, more then anything, what ever you want tell me and I'll get it."

"Harry all I want is you, and well more of you then is available right now, but promise me, soon" Ginny looked at him with desire flaming in her eyes

"Soon, love soon" Harry promised they kissed a little bit more, until Bill poked his head in and told them, manly Harry to cool down, and come in and eat. Blushing they both sat down at the table.

Ginny opened her presents when Mr Weasley, and the twins arrived. Her present from the twins had been a Patented Daydream Charm, while Charlie gave her a miniature set of dragons that really breathed fireballs. Harry thought these were cool. Bill and Fleur had given her an ankle bracelet with danglers of a Bludger, Quaffle and a Snitch. Harry had laughed at this, as it was very Ginny. Feminine yet sporty, Very his Ginny. Hermione had given her some earrings, and Ron had given her a pile of chocolate frog's.

When the day came to an end, Harry was more irritable, after having Hermione and Ron, Charlie and then Mrs Weasley on them all day, Harry had gotten very little time alone with Ginny. As he dressed for bed, and climbed in he was beginning to plain a special night that would be coming sooner than he had considered. He knew just the accomplice to help with his plains to. Harry smiled into his pillow, dreams weaving in and out showing him flashes of Ginny, in wanton splendor.

**

* * *

An:**

**I'm putting this out a bit sooner than I expected, I hope you like it. Please review to tell me any thoughts you have I love reading all reviews. As I know Chapter 13 ended a way I'm sure none of you really expected, but I'm trying to capture the thing's that happen in real life, just a little more romance than normal. LOL! Sorry so long did this bother you?**

**Please Review, Thanks **

**HogwartsAngel101**


	15. Angered Vault's

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. I just wish!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15 **

**Angered Vault's**

* * *

The next few day's had literally flown by, and Harry was standing with Ginny, Mooney, Moody, Charlie, and Bill. All of who had offered to escort him to Gringots Bank. Hermione and Ron had stayed behind at Harry's urging to be with Mrs. Weasley somehow, Harry didn't feel right in leaving her alone. The war was defiantly playing on her nerves. 

"Shall we arrive in groups then?" growled Moody, who to Harry hadn't changed at all since seeing him last.

"Whatever you say, Moody" said Mooney simply, as Harry knew it was always better to agree with Moody than disagree.

"Okay in groups of three, I should think, Lupin, Charlie, and I will aperate to the chosen spot, and you three" pointing to Bill, Ginny, and Harry " Will arrive one minute after" said Moody

"Yeah, sound's good. Harry? Do you think you could side-aperate with Ginny?" asked Charlie

"Yeah, I did with Dumbledore last year, but why don't we just Floo to the twins joke shop and walk on from there?" asked Harry as this would have been easier, and more reliable.

"It's to far down from Gringots boy, we want to get in and get out, before someone spot's you" growled Moody.

"Oh" said Harry

"Now are you sure you can take her, or not, boy?" growled Moody

"Sure, I can" agreed Harry, though a nervous ball was forming in his stomach.

"Good, let's get this over with fast and hopefully painless for all" said Moody. Then with three pops Charlie, Moody, and Mooney disaperated. Harry held his arm out to Ginny who took it and clung to it tightly, leaving his wand arm clear, just in case.

"Do you want me to take her, Harry?" asked Bill seeing the nervous look on Harry's face

"Is it any different, I mean I did it Dumbledore, but I merely guided him," said Harry

"Not really" answered Bill " Just make sure you hold on tight Ginny" Ginny's hold tightened around his arm, while her other hand was held in his. "And don't let go till you get there"

Harry thought Bill sounded just as nervous as he was, but Ginny leaned into him and whispered "I know you can do this" making Harry smile and blush though her confidence in him was catching. He had done this before so why not with Ginny? Harry shook his head feeling her strength.

"Okay then, let's go" said Bill. Harry and Ginny took one step and turned. Feeling the horrible squashing feeling all around him, then nothing.

"Open your eyes now, boy, your here" growled Moody.

"Everything alright Harry, Ginny?" asked Mooney looking them over

"Yeah I'm fine. Ginny? Are you alright, and whole?" Harry asked hoping he hadn't left behind her eyebrow, or worse, anything important. Ginny laughed

"Of course, Harry as long as your with me I'll always be okay" Money shook his head smiling and stood back watching the boundaries of there hidden location.

"Don't forget protecting you, loving you and" Harry looked around to make sure they couldn't be overhead and whispered "Driving you to unbearable passion's and desire's" This caused Ginny to laugh and Harry kissed her lovingly

"Easy boy, don't make this harder than it has to be" growled Moody

Harry smiled and shook his head preparing himself, his one hand held fast and tight in Ginny's, the other in his cloak on his wand. The six stepped out from behind a building and walked the short distance to Gringots.

"Harry you Ginny, and Bill stay together, and the rest of us will be watching from various locations." said Mooney Harry nodded and continued up to the counter with Ginny by his side and Bill behind them, watching and waiting.

"Hello, I would like to go to my vault, please" said Harry speaking to the goblin behind it's desk

"Name?" replied the goblin and Harry recognized him immediately

"Harry Potter, and yes I have my key, Griphook"

"You recognize me, Mr Potter?" the goblin seemed shocked and mildly amused

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Not to many wizard's like to associate with goblins Mr. Potter" said the goblin shaking his head

"Well, I am not most wizard's Griphook, I just call it as I see it, and you, sir have always been kind, and respectful. It is the least I can do, by returning that respect." said Harry who noticed Ginny's open mouth and Bill's paled expression Harry wondered if he crossed some invisible line by saying this.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" Harry let his breath that he'd been holding out and smiled

"Oh may I introduce Miss. Ginny Weasley, and Mr. Bill Weasley, they will be joining us on our trip down to my vault, if that is alright, Griphook?" said Harry showing his respect for the goblin

"Whatever you would like Mr. Potter, we will accommodate you" said Griphook

"There are two matter's I wish to discuss alone, if that quite alright?" Harry asked this. Bill put his hand on Harry's shoulder as if to warn him, that this wasn't a good idea, but Harry just nodded his head, and Bill removed his hand. Ginny's face held concern and instant worry, but Harry grinned and she nodded her own head in understanding.

"Right this way Mr. Potter" said Griphook, jumping down from his high chair at the counter and leading him to a smaller office. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to add Miss. Ginny Weasley to my vault, and make a will and testament" said Harry simply, sitting down at the chair Griphook gestured to, while he took the one across from Harry, behind a small desk,

"Fine, now first your vaults, would you like to add Miss. Weasley to all, or just you private vault?"

"All, how many do I have?" Harry was slightly confused

"You have three, One from which you've been taking money out steadily the past six years, and another of which Mr, and Mrs James Potter put in place, and then another which is just called the Potter vault, it was one of the first vault's opened here at Gringots, a very long time ago" said Griphook

"Oh, what are in these vault's?" Harry couldn't help but ask

"I'm sorry I do not know. Gringots is very secretive Mr Potter whatever you hold inside your vault is for you to disperse as we are just in charge of it keeping safe and protected." said Griphook

"Oh, thanks" said Harry, knowing full well that when he finally put the locket in his vault, his mind would be at ease with it.

"Okay now just sign here and Miss Weasley will be added to your vault's, all three papers if you will, one for each vault." Harry nodded and took the offered Quill, it suddenly brought back memory's.

"Oh what type of Quill is this?"

"It is a Quill that write's with your own blood, I'm sorry but that is the rules and regulations of this bank, only blood will be acknowledged, Mr Potter"

"That's alright,"said Harry writing his name as blood started dripping from the back of his hand. The searing pain enveloped him, but he did not wince or show any sign of it hurting him.

"Okay" said Griphook taking the papers back and putting them in a drawer off to the side, which flashed red then green, and went dead again. "It has been acknowledged and accepted" said Griphook nodding his head and giving Harry a toothy grin. Harry nodded once "Now your will" Griphook shoved a blank piece of parchment under him, and sucked on the end of the Quill stood it on it's point and gestured at Harry

"Er.." Harry saw the Quill move slightly but did not write any thing "I Harry James Potter" the Quill started witting fast, Harry was suddenly reminded of Rita Skeeter, and a broom closet. "Do hereby leave anything, and everything in my possession, to Miss Ginny Weasley, If in case Miss Weasley is...unavailable, I leave this all to Ronald Weasley, next to Hermione Granger, and case another uneventful reasoning this should be the case to Mr Bill Weasley."

Harry wanted to say something to Ginny, but felt embarrassed at having to do so in front of Griphook, but Harry noticed he was all alone in the office. Taking a deep breath Harry continued,

_To my dearest Ginny, I love you more than word's can say, I hope you never have to hear these word's, as it would mean that I am gone from your side. I want you to have a good life, marry if you want, but please be happy. Ginny, just know that I do have plan's of living, you gave me the hope and will. Last year I was willing to die, for just the reasoning to end the pain I felt, with Sirius gone, and then Dumbledore, I had no where to turn, but then you came to me, and your comforting words and your power of love closed in around me and kept me safe. I now have a reason to want to live, and Ginny that's because of you. I love you so much, I want to marry you and see you swell with our child, or should I say children. I want to grow old with you, but if that's not the case, know love, that I died happy, being and feeling the love we share I love you Ginny, MY Ginny._

Moment's laterHarry stopped talking and the Quill stopped witting and Harry wiped the tear's that had conjured at his eyes and fallen down his checks, just as Griphook entered again.

Harry looked at the will and was surprised that not only had it written down what he wanted about Ginny, but touched on each Weasley as well. Harry smiled grimly at the document as Griphook smiled sadly with him.

"I never did like making these out, it feels like it tears you apart, doesn't it?"' Harry looked up startled. He would have never thought Griphook to be so...so...deep!

"Yeah, um, is that all?" Harry asked wanting to change the topic

"Let me file this, and we'll be done with this piece of your business, Mr Potter" Griphook said then stuffed the parchment into the same drawer as it turned red then green and died again into black, "Okay let's join your friends" Griphook lead Harry into the lobby again, and Harry felt a sudden relief wash over him as he saw Ginny standing with Bill unhurt, and smiled as he joined her side taking her hand in his.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" asked Ginny, Harry smiled and leaned his head in toward's her's

"Eventually" he teased.

They all climbed into the cart and it lurched forward and took them on a fast jerky ride. About ten minuets later Harry climbed out, Griphook opened the door to his private vault. Harry walked in and found nothing new, since his inheritance from Dumbledore, He grabbed Ginny's hand and walked back out. Harry was glad to find that his amount of money didn't impress Ginny. She had just stood their like it was normal to stand next to a pile of galleons almost as tall as she was.

The next vault was his parents, and as Griphook opened it, Harry and Ginny walked in though both their jaw's dropped. Though their was gold, silver and bronze knuts. Their was also books chest, wardrobes, and many other things that held various object's. Bill had decided to wait outside the vault, so Harry and Ginny fancied themselves' going through and found several things, including many pieces of modest jewelry and very finely made dress robes, and finally Harry found what he was looking for as there was a bright orange arrow pointing at it. Harry knew this had been his father's doing. He loaded the trunk outside the into the cart, as it was extremely light.

They continued their tour of Harry's vault's to the last one. The main Potter vault. The trip to this one took a bit longer. Arriving a while latter, Harry and Ginny was traveling through the vast vault. They found a smaller trunk in the front and empted it of the silver sickles that crowded the bottom. Leaving room for anything the wanted to take back with them.

They found another trunk near the back that held dress robes, and Ginny was very taken with some blue-green colored silk robes. Harry smirked, then together they hid Slythrin'slocket, Voldemort's Horcruxin some blue velvet robes near the bottom. Ginny gave him a small kiss and turned to walk back, Harry grabbed the blue-green robes, hiding them in the smaller trunk. Harry found some jewelry and tiaras, jokingly he put one on Ginny's head but when he did an image of their wedding flashed into his mind.

"Gin..." his voice was low and husky

"What" she asked still laughing

"You must promise me something"

"Yeah, sure, anything"

"That you wear that on our wedding day" said Harry his voice and eyes full of love

"Harry I can't wear this"

"Why not?"

"Because this is your's-"

"No actually this is our's, as your now half owner of everything in all three of my vault's" said Harry trying to sound nonchalant.

"WHAT?" Ginny's voice echoed and Harry was slightly surprised that Bill had not heard them

"Now Gin, please don't yell-" Harry started

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I sort of added you to my vault's, so you own half of everything I do" said Harry taking a step back

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT"

"Because, I love you and if something like my death happens-"

"I don't want to talk about this-" Ginny interrupted and turning her back to him

"Well your going to!" interrupted Harry, grabbing her arm and turning him back to her "I love you Gin, and if something happen's to me I want to know that I left you something that can help you, that could bring some kind of happiness to your life-"

"Do you think that all this makes me happy? Because it doesn't! Not one bit Harry, You alone, is what makes me happy! No amount of money in the world could replace you, Harry"

Harry stared transfixed, Ginny's eyes were flashing again, and Harry's body was reacting. He pulled her forward and kissed her rather forcefully. Ginny moaned and returned his kiss full measure, Harry pulled her to the floor on top a thick cushiony rug, his hand reaching between them and pulled up her shirt reveling her breast to his hand's, her bud's appeared and he pulled at them harder than he would have normally, but Ginny was moaning and seemingly liking his roughness. Harry left her breast and pulled up her skirt and pushed aside her knickers and entered his fingers in her quite hard, Ginny's hips lunged forward as she moaned, and Harry was biting back his own groan of longing.

Harry wondering what she tasted like, worked down her panties while running his tongue against her's and Ginny was already panting for more, Harry full of desire, and love moved to rest his head between her legs. He tasted her by running his tongue up her, and he felt Ginny shiver in anticipation, his finger's parted her fold's, and Harry looked at the womanly pink part of his Ginny for the first time. His eyes took her in and his lips went to her, Harry licked and sucked on anything he could, finding Ginny's most lascivious part's. Harry soon found the nub and suckled at it, Ginny began to moan in high pitched tones, and got louder as he entered his finger's again,as she fought to keep control, and continued his biting and sucking and soon after Ginny's hips rose of the ground and tightened then clasped in rapacity. Harry kissed her inner thigh's, he flicked his wand to clean his face,and laid beside Ginny stoking her hair and waiting for her eyes to open and her breathing to return to normal. When she did open her eyes, Harry saw love and passion, he smiled and kissed her lips

Ginny reached down and stoked him through his pant's, and before he could bite it back he groaned, liking her touch. She pulled at his jeans and reached beneath them, her finger's were warm against his abdomen, as she slid her hand down the faint line of hair, that lead to a more sensitive area. She touched the head of him and Harry was in sudden bliss, she rolled him on his back and pulled down his pants, Harry watched her reaction to him, Ginny's eyes went wide, and her mouth opened and her breath had gone.

"It help's to breath" said Harry laughing slightly nervous

"I..er..-"

"It's okay Gin, you don't have to" Harry said trying to comfort her, he wanted her to be sure she wanted to go any further, he was about to get up when Ginny started stroking him again, and his body stilled at her touch, though she was inexperienced, his body was growing painfully harder, convulsing at her simple touch.

"Teach me?" Ginny asked laying half on top of him starring deep into his eyes. Harry nodded

He reached down and moved her finger's to his shaft and showed her how to stroke him, then showing her his sensitive part just under the head, and by then Harry was moaning, starring deep into her passion filled eye's, as she started experiencing with different rhythm's and longer strokes, her grip tightened around him, and Harry groaned to let her know he liked this very much. She kept her rhythm fluctuating, keeping Harry off balance, he had started to groan, and mutter in his rising desire, her name on his tongue, until ecstasy came for Harry and he ejaculated into her hand, with a moan of passion bursting from him. Before his hip's fell back on the carpet, he brought Ginny closer to him kissing her deeply, showing his love.

Ginny giggled and Harry's eye's fluttered open

"What?" he asked slightly out of breath

"This..er..you" said a very giddy Ginny as she held out her hand with his release on it. Harry immediately blushed

"Oh..er..here..let me clean it" Harry muttered feeling his cheek's going redder as Ginny continued to look at it. Harry waved his wand, making her hand clean from his climax . Thanking Merlin he was able to use magic inside Gringot's. She laid her head back down on his chest and Harry clung to her, his body felt satisfied, and yet he couldn't help but wonder again, what it would feel like _inside_ Ginny. He felt his body reacting to her form, and to his thought's and hurriedly suggested they leave before Bill came to find them. They righted themselves's and with a few further flick's of Harry's wand, they were clean and Ginny's makeup, she had lightly put on, was back in place, and Harry couldn't help but smile at her.

"What, is something still out of place?" Ginny asked running her hand over her hair

"No, your beautiful Gin, it's just I love you"

"I love you" Ginny said coming up to him and Harry bent to receive her heart stopping kiss. Before grabbing a few more items and leaving the vault.

The ride back up was eventful due to Harry and Ginny stealing kisses and teasing each other, when Bill wasn't looking. When they finally reached the surface, they joined with the three remaining guards, and went back to their hiding spot. Harry magiced the small trunk he'd gotten from the vault's to the Burrow, before thanking everyone for their help. Ginny grabbed his arm tightly and with a promise to visit Mooney soon, they aperated to Weasley Wizard Wheezes with Bill and Charlie, finding the twin's nowhere in site, they decided to go ahead and floo to the Burrow.

When they arrived at the Burrow they found Mrs. Weasley sitting in a squashy chair with her feet up, knitting, while Hermione and Ron was sitting on the couch, Hermione had her head in Ron's lap reading and Ron was absentmindedly playing with her hair. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and came to greet them over enthusiastically

"Oh, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and Harry I was so worried, you two are not going out of this house again until you go back to school!" cried Mrs. Weasley throwing her arm's around Ginny, and Harry who had Floo'd together, and were still standing with their arm's around each other. Harry was itching to get to Ron's room, when Mrs Weasley finally let them go he turned to Bill and Charlie

"Thanks Bill, Charlie" said Harry holding out his hand they both shook it.

"You're welcome, Harry" said Bill

"Yeah, no trouble at all." agreed Charlie

"Hay mum" said Bill "Is there any lunch left?" Mrs Weasley gave a laugh and headed off to the kitchen with Bill and Charlie in hot pursuit. Only reason Ron wasn't in tow was because Hermione had his shirt in her hand. Harry laughed seeing Ron not yet realizing he wasn't going anywhere he turned to see what Harry was laughing at, to discover Hermione holding onto him, his ears went pink.

"Oh" whispered Ron, his face now matching his ear's.

"Come on" said Ginny laughing with Harry as she lead them up to Ron's room

"What did you find in your vault from your parents Harry?" asked Ron once they had all sat down, but before Harry could answer Hermione interrupted

"First tell us, were you able to get the Horcrux inside the vault? _Safely_?" Harry nodded his head " Without anyone noticing?"

"How stupid do you think we are?" asked Ginny "We even found a locket that looked similar to the Slythrin's locket, so we pocket it, just so Moody wouldn't even know" said Ginny going down Harry's pocket herself and pulling out the nice looking silver locket they had found in the Potter vault. Harry sat with a smile all the while. Hermione looked shocked, and Ron's ears red.

"Ginny? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" yelled Ron

"Oops!" cringed Ginny looking at Harry who wore an amused smile, but then his eyes went to Ron who was standing up coming after Ginny with his wand out. Harry stood up quickly and pulling his wand out and muttered _"Protego" _The spell hit Ron, and though not very much venom went into it, it still knocked Ron back several feet, and Harry thinking quickly muttered _"Accio wand"_

Harry heard Hermione gasp, and he turned to look at Ginny who had stood up behind him her hand flat against his back, he hugged her whispering "You okay?" when he got a nod from her Harry turned to back to Ron, who was picking himself off the floor, glaring at Harry. "Listen I think we need to talk with out wand's, okay?" Harry looked at Ron, who looked outraged and even more like spitting fire. Hermione standing in front of him, her hands pressed to his chest.

"Let's just talk this out" said Hermione agreeing with Harry

"Hermione collect all our wand's, including Ginny's " said Harry who heard her whimper behind him, but he all to well remembered their fight last year, over Dean, and he knew that Ginny was all to good at the bat-boogy-hexes. "Here" he said thrusting his, and Ron's wand's at her "Take them and put a spell on them so we can't collect them until were calm, can you do that?" He asked Hermione who nodded that she indeed could. Harry watched her collect the three from Harry and Ginny then put them in the small box she transfigured out of Harry's socks, and put the spell on them, then adding her own finally sealing them up. Harry hated to be with out his wand, but knew this eventually had to come to it. His eye's never left Ron's

"Ron-" Ginny began

"Shut up Ginny, this has nothing to do with you, but YOU " Ron pointed his finger at Harry who did not flinch but only glared back.

"What did I do?" Harry asked incredulously

"You let HER DO THAT" yelled Ron

"Rubbish, she knew what she was doing, and Ron we've already talked about this," said Harry standing his ground

"Yeah and you said it would be year's, before anything happened!"

"No! I said it may be day's, week's, OR year's, but Ron nothing-"

"Oh changing your story now are you?"

"Ron-" began Hermione but Ron just cut her off

"I trusted you, first you break her heart, then you take advantage of her" yelled Ron his face reviling Uncle Vernon's.

"I didn't mean to hurt Ginny, before, but I am not taking advantage of her, I lov-" Harry started to reveal his true feeling's to Ron, but was interrupted.

"Posh! Total bollix, you know nothing of love, your parents died, and your aunt and uncle never showed you anything of the sort, you know nothing of love! All you know is how to be the ministry's _prophet boy_, _savor_ to every wizard, and...and...the _perfect chosen one_" spat Ron, but the gasp from Hermione, the cold glare that Harry gave him was not what interrupted him, Ginny who had disappeared from behind Harry and walked up and slapped Ron across his face, Hermione gasping in shock again. Harry reached forward and pulled Ginny out of Ron's reach before he could do anything. Ron just stood still, his face off to the side, from the impact.

"I would have loved to have my parent's instead of this stupid scar. I would have loved to never have had the _pleasure _of ever living with the Dursley's, But even if all this had changed I would have still LOVED your sister, and Ron, you may not see it yet, but I do, Ginny is a women, she's sixteen, and a mind of her own. She may do what she want's with, or to me, I will not deny her. BUT for your information, we haven't done nothing but touch and see, but hell if you _insist_ maybe we could finally get down to it and _shag_" said Harry his voice a low growl only rising slightly to put emphasis on a few word's.

"You haven't...anything?" sputtered Ron who immediately seemed to cool down

"No, but your word's were worse than anything, Ron, how could you be so stupid" snapped Ginny her word's full of anger

"I don't...I...er..." Ron was still at a loss for word's

"I don't see where it's any of our business Ron" said Hermione calmly, finally coming into the conversation.

"She's my little sister!" spat Ron who pointed at Ginny then at Harry "And I thought he was my best mate"

"She WAS your little sister, she's almost fully grown now, a women,Ronald, He still is your best mate, if he decide's to forgive your lack of trust, and faith. Harry will always do the right thing, when it come's to Ginny" said Hermione looking back at Harry then at Ron again. Harry just glared at Ron with cold expressionless eye's. Ginny was quivering from pinned up anger, he knew he would have to get her out of Ron's site, hell he couldn't stand to be in here either.

"Come on Gin" Harry pulled lightly on Ginny's hand he was still holding

"Jerk!" muttered Ginny in Ron's direction, before allowing herself to be drugged from the room. Harry lead them down to Ginny's bedroom, having no desire to talk to any of the Weasley's beside's Ginny. He opened the door, and closed it.

"Harry pulled Ginny to him and hugged her until her shaking stopped. He lifted his head and gave her a grim smile she did not return

"How could he say such mean thing's to you, after all you've done for him" said Ginny who was obviously still outraged from Ron.

"I doesn't matter, Ron's always been a bit-"

"Jealous?" offered Ginny

"For the lack of a better word, yes" said Harry "I don't worry about him he will calm down and realize he went overboard and apologize"

"I don't think I'll accept, he had no right to bring up your parent's Harry" said Ginny glancing at the shut door and giving it a disgusted look, as if it were Ron.

"Shh, it'll be okay, trust me" said Harry

"I do it's him I don't-" but her word's were cut off as Harry began kissing her, with comfort, love and peace. Ginny responded as he pulled her intimately against him. His tongue grazed and stroked her's as he felt peace come over her, before he pulled away, and smiled "I hate it when you do that" said Ginny a smile playing at her lips, and though she tried to make her voice snappy, she just couldn't pull it off this time.

"What? Smile?" asked Harry innocently

"That to, that _damn you to hell, I don't care smile_, and that kiss that would make any women want you in there bed" said Ginny

"Oh but it is not any women's bed, that I'm interested in" said Harry playing with the ends of her hair that fell down her back. Harry knew that Ginny knew, he loved her hair down, and she'd been wearing it down just for him, since they'd gotten back together.

"Who's bed would you be interested in?" asked Ginny playing along, Harry gave a small laugh.

"Now who do you think? Your's Ginny, only and always, just your's" said Harry his fingers running softly over her neck sending shiver's down Ginny. "Thank you" said Harry softly, now tracing his finger's over the smooth skin of Ginny's cheek's and jawbone.

"For what" asked Ginny, her voice just as soft.

"For loving me, and standing up for me, even against your family" said Harry looking adoringly into her brown eyes.

"Harry, I done told you I would do anything for you" said Ginny her face coming closer to his. Her breath hot across his lips. Harry closed the space, he cupped her face between his hands and kissed Ginny with all his love and before he could even register that they were heading for Ginny's bed a knock rounded on the door. Making Harry and Ginny both jump, and curse.

"What?" asked Ginny her snap returning to full venom

"Are you two alright?" asked Hermione attentively

"Yeah we're fine, just bloody fantastic, _at least we were"_ she added this part for Harry, in a whisper so Hermione couldn't hear them through the door, making Harry snicker.

"Could, we..er...come in?"

"Yeah, wait did she say _we_?" asked Ginny turning back to Harry who nodded grimly.

Hermione came through looking abashed, followed by a very disgruntled Ron, who's face was back to normal color. "Listen we've come to talk" said Hermione noticing Ginny's glare of hate at Ron, who just stared at his shoelaces.

"Actually it's me who's come to talk." said Ron still looking at his shoes. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to go over the line, and say thing's that I knew would hurt you, It's just when I saw Ginny rubbing on you down there, it..er...well, it kinda got to me" Ginny snorted and Harry reached for her hand "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to" said Ron

"If your so sorry, then why aren't you looking at Harry in the eye?" asked Ginny speaking Harry's mind

Ron looked up at Harry then Ginny, back to Harry and said "I'm sorry, your life's are your's to lead, I should know by now that if Ginny got in trouble you would be true to her Harry"

"In trouble? Ron were not pregnant" spat Ginny

I know, it's just if.. that happened "said Ron looking red again "I know Harry would never leave you"

"And WHY do you think that?" asked Ginny pressing the matter

"Because...I...know..er...I know he care's for you" said Ron lamely

"Care's for me, Ron are you sure you got your fact's straight?" Ginny said

"Alright, Alright, because he love's you there I said it, I admit it, the boy who lived, is in love with my sister, will that suffice?" yelled Ron, as Ginny just smiled back innocently

"Yeah, that will work, just as long as you don't forget it" said Harry finally accepting Ron's apology

"DINNER'S READY, HEY WHERE IS EVERYONE?" yelled Charlie from the hallway

"Were in here" said Hermione

"Oh hey, dinner's ready" said Charlie then stopped as he noticed their faces. Ginny was smiling smugly at Ron, who was still pink in the face, and wore an apologetic look, then Harry who was crossed between a cold glare to a _here we go again look_, and then Hermione as she looked attentively between her three best friends. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing" muttered Ron

"Oh Ron was upset because Harry asked him to stay here while Harry and _I_ went to Gringot's" said Ginny laying on the smug, as Ron went red

"Oh that's all, come on Ronnie" said Charlie patting his arm "You had to know that a piece of Harry would be lost to you, when he started going out with Ginny, it's not all that bad" Ron sputtered and glared at Ginny who smiled nonchalantly back, as Charlie steered him from the room, followed by Hermione. Once everyone was a safe distance away Harry and Ginny broke out in laughter

"You know, you probably shouldn't have done that, he did apologize" said Harry clutching his side as a stitch had migrated there.

"Well, he deserved it" said Ginny rubbing her own side. Harry kissed her lightly

"Come on I'm Hungry" said Harry, and Ginny hurriedly agreed. They kissed once more before hurrying after Hermione.

After dinner, Bill Floo'd back to France so Fleur wouldn't worry and Charlie sat with Ron and played chess, Charlie often losing, but winning twice through the whole time. DuringdinnerMr Weasley said that they would be alone again tomorrow as Charlie and he had to work, and Mrs. Weasley was going to be meeting Fleur to pick up her gown and finalize any arrangement's that needed to be done, before Saturday's wedding.

Ron shot Harry a look of victory and Harry quicklylooked back at his book, that he and Ginny were reading, which happened to be the book Hermione had gotten for Harry for his birthday. They were learning much about the Hogwarts four, and Ginny by the second Chapter had begun to take note's, on anything of reverence.

Soon after they headed to bed for an early night deciding, that tomorrow they were to take a look at the final memory of Harry's, that would relive to tell the tale of Dumbledore's death. Harry dreamed nothing but horror's that night. Reliving for the one hundredth time of his mentor, Albus Dumbledore and his death.

**

* * *

AN: **

**I hope you all like this one, the next should be out shortly, I think, I had to make Ron grow up for Chapter's later to come. It's not nearly as long but I had a lot of fun writing Ron being mad, and Ginny's sarcastic comment's I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review to let me know any thought's.**

**Thanks!**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	16. Dumbledore's Tower

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Dumbledore's Tower **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry stood with Ginny, Ron and Hermione once again looking into the pensive. It was alluring to watch the white gassy substance making and forming strange shape's and figure's. Harry took a rattling breath trying to calm his nerves. He felt a small warm hand touch the small of his back, and even through his shirt he knew it was Ginny, trying to send a wave of comfort to him, he took her hand and gave a small squeeze.

"Okay, you know what your facing" Harry started to speak, and waited with baited breath, as each of the three head's in front of him nodded grimly "you each know you don't have to do this" Harry eyed all three of them, separately. When his gaze found Ginny's he saw the determination wrote on her face.

"Face it Harry, we're coming with you" Her eye's not leaving his, and even when Ron spoke next, Harry never left her gaze.

"Yeah mate, sorry, but we're going"

"Absolutely" agreed Hermione

"Fine, but please "Harry's eye's left Ginny's and went down to his shoes. "Please ... don't... think bad of me, when you see it" Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, Ron and Hermione share curios glances, first with each other, than at him, Ginny touched his face gently under his chin and brought his eyes back up to meet her's.

"We would never think bad of you Harry, we love you" Ginny's voice was soft and comforting. She gave him a small smile before standing on her tip toes and kissing him softly. Smiling at him again, and returning to her own height, Harry gave her a weak smile and ran his hand through the end's of her hair. The feeling bringing peace, with acceptance.

"Yeah, just on different level's" said Ron and Harry, Ginny and Hermione gave a small laugh, as Ron had just lightened the mood then more than Harry thought Ron realized.

* * *

Harry watched as Ron, Hermione, then Ginny with one last smile disappeared into the pensive, and Harry fallowed with a heavy heart.

Harry landed between Ron, and Ginny, Hermione was on Ron's other side and grimly Harry followed what appeared to be just Dumbledore, talking to an out of body voice that sounded like Harry's. When the memory Harry reveled himself, Hermione had gasped of shock to find herself between two Harry's, and they both seemed to be looking at her. Ron suppressed a laugh and took Hermione's hand and lead her on as they followed the memory into the water and out the other side.

Harry held Ginny close, sharing his body heat with her. She wrapped her arm's tightly around him, pressed her head into his chest, but he knew she was still watching the memory Harry watching Dumbledore run his hand's over the cold hard stone surface of the cave. Stopping momentarily to dry Harry off.

"Oh yeah" said Hermione waving her own wand as she, Ron, then Ginny and Harry were warmed up and dried, all muttering there thanks. Hermione replaced her wand in her pockets then drew out a parchment and quill. Beginning to take notes. When Dumbledore cut himself he felt Ginny whence slightly, and Harry hugged her even tighter. When the cave revealed a hidden door in the wall, they quickly stepped through Ron making it barley in time

"Bloody hell"

"Ron, language" said Hermione slapping the back of his head lightly

"Come on you two, your missing important thing's here, you two really need to learn there is a time and a place for everything" snapped Ginny breaking the beginning of their argument.

Harry however was barley paying attention. His mind was running at break neck speed. He wanted to yell at Dumbledore that Hogwarts' was going to be under attack within an hour, the other part of his mind was wanting to shield Ginny, and his friends from seeing Dumbledore in his weakened status, Harry having forced the potion down himself. His stomach gave an involuntarily lurch and he felt immediately queasy.

_"ACCIO HORCRUX"_

Harry was brought out of his thought's by his own voice trying to summon the Horcrux. Hermione scratching at her parchment and all three jumped when something splashed the surface of the black water, along with the memory Harry, though now Harry knew it was going to happen and just stood still, grimly watching the scene before him, feeling hopelessly at his wanting to warn the two in front of him, but all mean's were closed, you just couldn't talk to a memory, even if it would safe Dumbledore's life.

"Oho" said Dumbledore as Harry saw him reach for the invisible rope he now knew was there. Ginny seemed mildly impressed though not altogether surprised, Harry briefly wondered if she had sensed it.

"How did you know that was there?" Harry watch himself ask Dumbledore his memory's voice in complete aw.

"Magic always leaves traces" Dumbledore replied "Sometimes very distinctive traces. I taught Tom Riddle. I know his style" as a small boat appeared in the water.

Is...is this boat safe?

"Oh yes I think so Voldemort needed to create a means to cross the lake without attracting the wrath of those creatures he had placed within it in case he ever wanted to visit or remove his Horcrux."

Harry listened to the conversation before him, listening intently with dreaded doom of what was to come, but yet still trying to pick up on anything reverently new, but had heard it, and for some reason, he found his mind saying everything in his head, as the conversation persisted. He felt he was reading the book as the scene played out in front of him.

Harry? How are we going to cross the lake?" asked Hermione, as the small boat started to cross the black water with the two occupant's of the memory. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was shocked to find himself floating along barley above the surface of the water, catching up with the boat. Hermione and Ron behind him, Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand keeping her as close as he could. They were still able to make out the conversation and when Harry found the hand in the water, Ron started to turn green, and it wasn't due to the greenish glow coming from the wizard made island.

When they arrived and were set back down on the firm ground, Harry kept Ginny's hand in his, and watched as Dumbledore and Harry started conversing over the cauldron of potion.

What is it?" Harry heard the memory self ask, though again, his mind was reading everything as it was said

"I am not sure, Something more worrisome than blood, and bodies however" replied Dumbledore, Harry thought he might have caught some nervousness in his voice this time, but wondered if he just imagined it, knowing full well, how this evening was going to turn out.

"Sir, don't touch-"

I cannot touch. See? I cannot approach any further than this. You try." said Dumbledore

Harry watched as his memory self raised his arm, Ginny took a step toward him, and stopped, as she saw his finger's couldn't touch either. Harry grinned at her concern, even though she knew that he would live beyond this night. Harry gave her hand a squeeze, and he watched her blush slightly, and give him a small smile, before returning her gaze to the memory.

After several spells were casted and the crystal goblet appeared, Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore made him promise that he would force him to drink the potion. Hermione's gasp made Harry look at her, though her eye's were wide at the memory, and her hand covered her mouth, Harry swallowed a hard lump in his throat, but it didn't go down, He watched Ron hold her from behind, whispering in her ear.

Harry felt Ginny's arm on his waist and saw her knowing glance, before they both turned there attention back to the memory. When Dumbledore hit the floor, bending to his knee's, begging for the pain to stop, Harry hid his face in the crook of Ginny's neck. She ran her hand's comforting over his shoulder's and back, Harry knew she was still watching and he wished she wasn't. It had been the worst part in his life. The Dursley's he could live with, breaking up with Ginny is the only memory that had reviled this. As he remembered that to, he held Ginny closer, thanking Merlin that he still had her, or so he hoped. After this he hoped.

Harry listened as Dumbledore's cry's for the pain to stop, and Harry telling him that the potion in the goblet was going to end it for him. That it was going to take it all away, when in truth it was making him worse. Harry cried, as the echo's of his former Headmaster filled his ear's and bounced through out the cave surrounding him. Harry hated himself again, wishing he could rely a message to his past self to tell him forget it, it's fake! But he knew he couldn't. He felt Ginny's hand's still roaming, but Harry felt suddenly weak, he fell to his own knee's, still clinging to Ginny's waist. She held his shoulders and head to her as he cried, for the memory of pain to stop, but it just played on reliving the hurt, pain, anguish that both he and Dumbledore had felt that night, but Harry knew the worst was yet to come. The north tower was coming closer.

"KILL ME!" Dumbledore's scream echoed even more loudly through the cave, matched by Harry's muffled torment, he cried harder into Ginny's stomach, and Ginny clung to him tightly. Trying to comfort him. Harry could feel her love, and respect, and knew she did not think badly of him, but he also felt her sadness, and Harry wanted to cry harder for letting her come into this.

_"Rennervate...Rennervate._ Sir - please! Sir are you -"

"Water"

"Water? Yes- _Aguamenti_ But I had some - wait _Aguamenti...Aguamenti...AGUAMENTI!"_

The scene continued, but Harry didn't need to look, he knew it by heart. he lived a thousand nightmare's, and still the pain ripped at his heart. The structure he had built around it guarding his emotions came trembling down, broken shatter, scattered the grounding of his soul, the pain clear and obvious. Raw emotion in his every sob.

_"Petrificus Totalus...Petrificus Totalus...Impedimata...Incarcerous..Sectumsempra. SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

"Harry" Ginny's shrill yell, made him look up at her as she watched his memory self getting crowed by the Inferi. Harry gripped her hips and she looked down at him still on his knee's. He stood on shaking legs and brought her close to him. Hermione was crying behind him, but he knew that Ron was holding her, comforting her anyway he knew how. His focus was on Ginny. His heart torn in half, he knew she should not have seen this. But she wanted to help him and he knew she was strong, and would eventually calm down. He knew her strength and her weakness, Her strength was power, and her weakness was Harry. Harry didn't know how to feel about this knowledge, cause it was the same for him. Together they were more magically inclined than any wizard that walked, but their weakness was their love, that had given them their power, to begin with. It would always be a blessing to love each other as well as their curse.

Harry turned in time to see Dumbledore grab the fake locket and then all four were flying with the boat, the memory Harry lead a faint Dumbledore from the boat and to the cave wall.

"I am weak"

"Don't worry sir, Don't worry I'll get us back...lean on me sir"

Harry and Ginny followed hand in hand, and Harry heard Hermione and Ron close behind.

"The archway will have sealed again, my knife"

"There's no need I got cut on the rock, It's going to be alright sir, we're nearly there...I can apparate us both back...don't worry"

"I am not worried, Harry, I am with you"

Harry felt the power from Dumbledore. His word's like hot warm water running through him and he felt pride coming from Ginny's hand's, as they swam back to through the water and watched as the memory Harry and Dumbledore disappeared from view.

"Now what do we do-" but Hermione didn't have a chance to finish as the memory took them straight to Hogsmead, were they found the memory continuing.

"Severus! It is Severus I need"

"But-"

"Severus... please Harry"

Harry wanted to scream, as the dying man, that was his mentor asking for the very person that was to be killing him. Ginny's face scowled as if she knew what he was currently feeling, and she tightened her grip in his.

"The dark mark Albus" Madam Rosmerta had entered the scene and was pointing to the now obvious mark in the sky hovering over the North Tower. Dumbledore's last place before dying. Harry tried to swallow and found he couldn't even barley breath.

"_Accio Rosmerta's Brooms!"_

The four were suddenly flying without brooms, following one very clear broom its owner's silver beard and hair shinning, gleaming in the moonlight, while the other broom, only visible here and there, when the wind caught the invisibly cloak and lifted it.

"Go wake Severus. Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else, and do not remove your cloak, I shall wait here"

"But-"

"You swore to obey me, Harry - go!"

_"Expelliarmus"_

"I'm frozen over there" said Harry grimly, pointing to the wall beside the door. Then saw Dumbledore's wand went flying out of his hand, out and over the ramparts. The three nodded their head's, all at a clear loss of what to say, and just how to respond.

"Good evening Draco"

"Who else is here?"

Harry watched the scene and Ginny's hand already tightened went tighter and Harry thought the blood running numb through it might not be a good thing. He brought Ginny in front of him and held her tight around her waist, and she took the moment to hide her face before returning to watch again. Each gathering comfort and strength from each other. Draining each other emotionally.

"Draco, Draco your not a killer"

"How do you know?"

Ron stiffed a laugh at Draco's childish behavior, and Harry heard the unmistaken sound of Hermione slapping him on the back of the head, again. Followed by an "Mmppff"

"I got the idea of poisoning the mead from the Mudblood Granger as well, I heard her talking in the library about Filch not recognizing potions" Hermione gasped in surprise at this new's, but didn't say anything.

"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me"

"You care about me saying 'Mudblood' when I'm about to kill you?"

"Yes, I do, But as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now, we are quite alone, I am more defenseless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted!"

Harry felt a deep loathing for the blond ferret standing before him, with a great smugness etched in his face. Harry wished he could pull his wand and stun him and be done with it, but was ripped from his thoughts when Death Eater's started pouring into the small room.

"Dumbledore cornered! Well done Draco, well done"

Harry felt his anger increase ten fold as the lumpy wizard gave his enemy praise.

"Is that you Fenrir?"

"That's right, Please to see me Dumbledore?" the voice was rasped and his face held blood. Bill's blood Harry noticed Ginny try to take a stance, before realization dawned that she couldn't do anything, she sent a look of despair at Harry who nodded in understanding.

"No I cannot say that I am."

Harry held Ginny tighter to him, as both were quite angry and held to each other, there emotions written and clairvoyantly on there sleeves.

"We've got a problem Snape" Harry turned to see the Professor he loathed worse than anyone, even worse than Voldemort, standing in the door way. "The boy doesn't seem able -"

"Severus...Severus...please.. _You promised me"_

"What?" Harry started to quickly pay attention letting go of Ginny and walked as close as he could, this time seeing something that had not caught his attention before. Dumbledore and Snape we're talking through their mind's!

"_How did this happen?" said Snape_

_"No time, you must complete the unbreakable vow, Severus" said Dumbledore_

_"Potter?"_

_"Is over by the door, under his cloak, protect him Severus, he's our only hope" said Dumbledore_

_"I will try if he'll let me" swore Snape _Harry stood transfixed he had been wrong! Snape killed on Dumbledore's order's!

_"When he view's this memory he will know your innocence."_

_"I hope you got everything worked out?" asked Snape_

_"Of course, though a few more day's couldn't have hurt, but no time for that now, everything is in order, and ready to go, protect Harry, protect the mission Snape, I'm leaving you with your promise sealed as you still acknowledge this agreement"_

_"Yes, Goodbye Albus, and thank you"_

_"Think nothing of it. Death after all, to the great mind, is our next great adventure_" _said Dumbledore _And Harry watched in horror as Snape raised his wand and a green light filled the room, suspending Dumbledore in mid air before flying over the stone walls, falling over a hundred feet to meet the ground below.

Harry heard Ginny and Hermione's cries and he rushed to meet Ginny taking her in his arm's before, grabbing her hand and following his memory self through the door's, and watched as he helped the memory Ginny, duck curse's, fling spells, and all the while trying to catch up with a man who had been playing along, on Dumbledore's order's. He felt rather foolish now, after seeing and hearing the silent conversation. He watched as Snape and himself got into a war with spells, and jinxes, but now he noticed Snape protecting himself, and even when another Death Eater tried to kill Harry, Snap intervened. Why had he not noticed this all before?

"I think that's the main part of all we need to see, Harry" said Ron, Harry noticed Hermione wrapped in his arm's crying as was Ginny, Harry tried to comfort her by pulling her into his arm's and whispered his love to her.

"Come on Gin, we need to go" Ginny nodded and Harry watched as Hermione and Ginny joined hands before Harry pulled them out and the all landed back in Ginny's room, finally away from the horror's that had taken place from that night, but Harry's mind was reeling.

_'Snape was on their side after all! Why didn't he try to tell him that? If Harry had known what Dumbledore had planned he wouldn't have been carrying around so much weight, he wouldn't have broken it off with Ginny in the first place, more than likely not true, he would have still made that mistake. But Merlin he had to let McGonagall know that Snape was innocent!'_

Harry was brought out of his thought's by the warming sensation growing hot in his pocket, and drew out Dumbledore's frame

"Harry" Dumbledore sounded quite cheerful

"Why didn't you tell me that Snape was innocent?" asked Harry feeling emotionally raw, and collapsed on Ginny's bed.

"Would you have listened?" Harry felt a small surge of anger at his former Headmaster, but it went away quickly, it took to much strength to hold onto it. "Snape had made an unbreakable vow with Draco's mother Narcissa, so Snape and I made our own the very same day, he told me"

"Why did you freeze me? I could have gotten you out of there!" said Harry feeling the other three who had there eyes on him

"Harry there are some thing's that are more important. What I did seemed foolish, but with my death, Voldemort is becoming reckless, he sent Death Eater's after you and Miss Weasley, because he knew I was gone, and in broad daylight! Voldemort is getting clumsy, even the Minister was able to catch some Death Eater's today in fact, four of them"

"I bet that made him proud" said Harry

"Indeed, and Stan Shunpike has been released, he is at Headquarter's, he is prepared to join ranks in the order, as soon as Madam Pomfrey has finished stuffing enough chocolate down him " said Dumbledore with a small laugh

"When did all this happen?" asked Harry smiling slightly

"Stan was released yesterday, but it wasn't in the _prophet"_

"Oh"

"Harry I trusted Snape, and even though I was foolish at time's, and a bit lonely at other time's, Snape was a person, who was raised in a bad home life, and even worse than your's if you can imagine, Snape saw the error of his ways, only after telling Voldemort what he had stumbled upon at the Hogshead. He tried to change his story, but Lord Voldemort knew better by then, so Snape tried to have Lily spared, but she just wouldn't lay down her love, for her son, and husband, so thing's I'm afraid turned out the way they did"

"Why didn't someone tell me, I can be trusted, in case you haven't noticed" said Harry his irritation growing

"If we had told you and you reacted the way I'm told you reacted, which was natural, if we had of told you would you have reacted the same way? I don't think so Harry, more then likely you would have just left Snape leave with Draco without a fight. It would have seemed to convenient to Voldemort when the rest of the Death Eater's reported back to him, So you see thing's have to be kept secret for some time until we can finally reveal them, without the mission becoming dangerous, well more than it has to be, anyway" said Dumbledore his tone one of caring and explanation. Harry starred at the golden frame. "Harry I'm sorry I must go Arthur is here for the weekly report, and I must be in attendance"

"Yes, sir, does McGonagall know of Snape?"

"Yes, she has been made aware of it recently,"

"Oh well, godbye sir"

"Goodbye and good luck Harry" said Dumbledore bowing and stepping out of his frame. Harry closed it and laid down on Ginny's bed and stuffed it into his pocket. He felt Ginny's weight and she came up beside him and laid down. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest, her hair tickling his nose, but the scent was relaxing to much for him to care, as he went over every thought he had learned.

Harry stayed awake long enough to hear Hermione and Ron climb into remaining bed before falling emotionally weak, his strength giving out his eyes closed all he heard was Ginny's word's of love and endearment, His voice was naught but a whisper as he said "I love you Ginny" and fell asleep, holding tightly onto her for dear life, for this time, his life would depend on her love, to bring him back to the world they were both fighting for. Their love was almost complete, but Harry could hear Ginny, feel Ginny, see her in his blackened dream's, telling him to stay with her, not to leave, but stay and enjoy it, for they had forever, in their dream's.

**

* * *

AN:**

**I was a bit emiotional with this memory, it is to sad! I hope you all like it, the story will be picking up soon, as I already know what I'm going to do with the rest of the Horcruxes. Not to metion the wedding coming farily soon. I hope you'll enjoy those chapter's. I also hope nody mind's that I made Snape good, but I didn't say how Harry is going to react, it's bound to be something, I assure you! Also if younotice Harry and Ginny are becoming very powerful in their magic, it is drainging, while preparing so we'll be seeing some changes to come with those two, althoughnot super human kind.Please review and tell me your thought's, they are the highlight of my day after all!**

**Here's wishing the best to you all, until next chapter!**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	17. Animagus Anonymous

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or the world thereof!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Animagus Anonymous**

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

"So what went on in Diagon Alley, Harry? Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny never got around to telling them all about Diagon Ally, and about his extra surprise vault's.He and Ginny quickly filled them in,but as the four now sat in Ron's bedroom, Harry in front of one of the trunks that he knew his parent's left for him. Inside were a few books, potion's of different color's and a diary which was written by the Marauders.

"Well, I added Ginny to my vault's, so she can get in there, just in case" said Harry nonchalantly

"AND he didn't tell me about it till it was already done" added Ginny sending a glare at Harry, who smiled back and he saw the corner's of her mouth twitch before she looked away. She was reading Dumbledore's book, sitting on Harry's bed against the headboard, Hermione was reading some of the books they had found in Grimmauld Place, while Ron was just sitting behind Hermione playing with her hair. Each were immersed in their own thought's but still curiosity wore thin and Harry knew that Hermione wouldn't let it go, till she thought she knew everything.

"I also had my will made out to" said Harry barley above a whisper

"WHAT?" three voice's yelled at the same time.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Ginny's shout's were that of her mother's and Harry flinched inwardly.

"I was thinking that-"

"NO YOU WERN 'T THINKING, HARRY" Ginny stopped yelling and took a deep breath "Okay I know your facing a lot, we all are, and you more so, but Harry by doing this it's not exactly saying you wish to live"

"I want to know that if I die that everything is safe, and that my money and possessions didn't go to the ministry, or given away by witch weekly" said Harry

"Hermione, back me up...please?" said Ginny, Harry knew that what he said was right and Ginny knew it to, but unwillingly to admit as much.

"Harry's right" said Hermione

"Hermione, how can you say that? Harry's going to pull through, don't you have faith in him?" asked Ron looking down at Hermione with a stunned expression

"YES Ronald, I have just as much faith in Harry as you do, and Harry knows this don't you Harry?" Harry went to nod, but the three weren't paying him no mind " And further more, I think that maybe it was the smartest thing to have done, anything could happen, and Harry knows this, and he did what he felt was right! So who's your executioner Harry? No don't answer that, it's to personal" said Hermione holding up her hand to stop him before he could answer.

"Yeah I don't think it's right to answer that one" agreed Ron

"But Harry, how could you...it seems...like...you wanting...to..." Ginny was having a hard time and Harry knew it, he quickly stood up and walked over to her, he took a moment to look at her light form against his sheet's and put one hand under her knees, and the other around her back, he lifted her with ease. He walked out of the room ignoring the gasp coming from Hermione, and the wondering glance from Ron.

Harry walked her down all the way to her room again he kicked the door open and shut it with another small jaunt from his foot. Harry placed her on her bed and sat beside her. He read her face of wonderment, and concern.

"Harry-"

"No, Ginny listen, to me now, I had to do this, the will doesn't make anything final until I...until I am no longer here. It does not mean that I plan on ..not being here. I just want to know that all is set before anything happens, better to be prepared than rather not at all. I love you Ginny, but your going to have to face that I might not be here in the end, just like you may not, and it kills me Gin, that's why I broke up with you last year, I wanted to protect you, keep you safe, far away from the battle that were all facing, don't you understand Ginny how much I love you?" Harry asked his eyes boring into hers.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, it's just the thought of you not being here, is frightening, it scares me. We just found our love, and I don't want it to leave me, I'm not ready for it to be gone. For you to be gone." said Ginny tears springing to her eyes.

"Gin, our love's not going anywhere, but up. It'll just keep getting stronger than what it is right now, were going to be together, and Gin I hope I'm not going anywhere either, but just in case, I made a will leaving you executioner, followed by Ron, then Hermione, and then Bill, just to be safe." said Harry, but added quickly "But don't go killing me for my money now"

"Harry that's not funny" snapped Ginny hitting him in the arm. Harry laughed and Ginny finally smiled seeing his teasing.

"I love you Gin"

"I love you" Ginny leaned up and kissed him and Harry moved quickly to deepen it further, tilting her head back to stroke her tongue with his, she moved his on his lap and wiggled, causing Harry to moan into their kiss. His body already hardened by Ginny's movements. He knew she could tell, for she was pressing herself on him deeper, more aggressively. He could feel her inner heat through his pants. Ginny kissed down his neck, biting and sucking as she went back to his lips with a flaming kiss. Harry's last reserve was leaving him, and Harry grasped onto it.

"No, Gin, it's not right yet" Harry said breaking their kiss.

"What?" Ginny seemed a little confused

"I'm sorry Ginny, it's just not the right time, and place" said Harry not really knowing the full reason why he stopped himself. Ginny looked confused then hurt.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, have it your way." Ginny moved rigidly off him and started walking to the door. Harry could feel her resentment towards him, and understood it immediately. Harry jumped up and slammed the door shut again, as she was opening it. He turned her around and pinned her up against the back of the door, in a matter of seconds, not really caring if Ron and Hermione heard them.

"Merlin don't do this to me Gin, don't you understand?" whispered Harry in a force calmness

"I understand alright, I understand that you have no desire to...you don't want to... like that" hissed Ginny trying to push him away

"What?" Harry was more than confused now

"I played it off like you were being your noble, polite self, but maybe I'm right you don't want to make love to-" Ginny stopped talking and gasped out loud, as Harry lifted her up in the air, against the door, her legs automatically circling around his waist. His body hard and protruding against her inner thigh.

"Does it look like I don't want you Gin? Does it feel like I don't want to make love to you?" asked Harry as he stepped in closer to her his erection gaining closer to her very center. As her skirt was pushed up, her panties and his own restricted clothing, thee only thing blocking from the intrusion, of himself. His voice was still whispering and calm, but his eyes were hardened, ablaze and very much in deep controlled desire.

Ginny's eyes were wide in surprise, her mouth opened in mid gasp, but Merlin through her eyes he read it, like reading a book. She wanted him just as bad, this was what she wanted, Him! Thrusting, pushing, kissing, licking she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

_'Just do it! Make love to her show her how you feel, just unzip and push till she screams'_

'No Harry, you love her, you can't hurt her like that, it's the first time, it will hurt her!'

_'Hurt her, look at her, she wants you, take her, give her your all'_

'It's not special enough, look around, your in her bedroom, for Marlins sake, please be reasonable!'

Harry pushed his inner voices away mentally and carefully chose his next words. "Not an hour goes by, Ginny Weasley, that I don't think about you, your eyes, your smile, your body" Harry thrust his hip's into hers and she cried out softly, making him painfully harder. His mind about to go overboard. "Not now, Gin, but soon when it will be not only special because of what we share, but because of what we went through to get there, how we made it special, understand?" Harry was whispering in her ear his voice no way near controlled as he had hoped, now. She nodded and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss that held a world of for longed promises, that would make sure, to make him regret not making love to her, hell he already was, but he loved Ginny, he would make it to that special night for her. _Soon._

"We can still touch, can't we?" asked Ginny nonchalantly as her hand worked there way to his pants, at which she quickly unfastened and pushed her hands down his boxers and grasped him, making him groan in her ear.

"Yeah" grunted Harry not wanting her to stop her fingers. _"Merlin she's a fast learner"_ he thought, but this thought came vaguely as Ginny started pushing and pulling on him, teasing him, with movements he'd never felt before.

Harry had just enough thought left to want to please her to, he pushed aside her panties and played with her nerve endings and as Harry had recently learned, a few other trick's that made Ginny moan. He pushed his finger's into her when he felt her heated wetness, as Ginny and him were matching each other's strokes. Both wondering, both needing, both wanting to know what it would be like to fill, and be filled by each other, and what each other would feel like, when they finally completed their love, and became one with each other. Both were whispering their love, and promises, as they climaxed in unison, and both had cried out each other's names. Their body's sated for the time being Harry kissed his Ginny, and moved her back down to her feet, embracing in the newly found understanding. Before heading back upstairs, to join their friends, that had become family by either blood, or through bond.

* * *

"Well, Do I even want to know what that was about?" asked Hermione looking knowingly at the couple as they entered.

"Do we even want to know what _that_ is about?" Ginny snapped back. Pointing at Ron's middle Harry noticed that they had indeed changed position's and Ron's shirt tail was sticking out of his zipper. Harry snickered, and Ginny laughed as Hermione turned scarlet. Ron leaped out of bed turned his back and fixed his shirt. Harry saw his red ears, and knew his face matched.

"Okay, truce, we won't inquire about you, and you don't inquire about us! Deal?" said Harry smirking at his best friends

"That's a deal, mate" said Ron going back over to his bed and sitting down. His pant's being righted again.

"And let's just acknowledged that it's a deal, and not shake on it" said Ginny "I don't even want to know were either of your hands have been. Okay?

"I could say the same for you two" Ron coughed, but everyone ignored him "But we're agreed" said a blushing Hermione, now trying to hid behind her book once again. This causing Ginny and Harry to laugh, both equally thankful that they had been the one's to catch, and not be caught.

* * *

After Harry had filled them on Diagon Ally, and he now sat with the Animagus book notes, that the marauders had written. They were geniuses. Harry was in awe, as he learned that they had created a potion to drink, that would reveal to the drinker there form, whatever emotion they were feeling would be there animal self. It would change them for a few moments and then back to there normal self, from then on they would be practically on there on as there were little instructions after. All saying imagine, become one, and to clear your mind of all except the animal you became with the potion. Harry related this to the other's. Hermione snatched the book out of his hand's.

"I think we should wait to try this at Hogwarts" said Hermione immediately "Plus we'll need to brew the potion" she added looking over the ingredient list

"No need, my Dad put some in here, it say's it'll stay good for at least a hundred years or so." said Harry holding up a round bottle of light blue liquid, reading the label on the side.

"It say's we'll need to drink a pint each" said Ginny reading over Hermione's shoulder

"What do you think Harry? Want to try it?" asked Ron

"Ginny?" asked Harry with a smile

"I'm all for it, Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at the remaining friend, who was beaming defeating back at the three of them. She answered by conjuring up four golden goblet's that oddly resembled Hogwarts goblet's at the opening feast. She placed them all on the dresser and Harry divided the potion into the four glasses, perfectly.

"Look's like your Dad knew what he was doing, Harry" said Ron as he to noticed there was just enough potion for four.

"Or his Mom" said Hermione. Harry was surprised to see Ron open his mouth about to retort back, but closed it instead.

"Shall we do this then? Separately, or all together?" asked Ginny with a shocked look at Ron, then turned to Hermione for an answer

"I think separately would be best, let's just make a few changes here, just in case." She pulled her wand and expanded the room, both in height and wideness, it greatly resembled the Gryffindor common room now, without the squashy arm chairs, and the fireplace.

"Hey you think Mum would let me keep it like this?" asked Ron hopefully. Ginny snorted.

"Sorry but it'll change back within an hour or so" said Hermione with an apologetic air. Harry was shocked again, at how his two best friends were acting. Ginny seemed to be to, as she kept glancing back between them, before giving Harry a look and a shrug of her shoulder's.

"Fine" said Ron gloomily, but his face brightened back up almost immediately "Okay then, who's first?" All three head's turned to there friend.

"What? Wait? Ginny this was your idea to do this" said Hermione looking flustered.

"Hermione! Just drink up already" snapped Ginny. Hermione gave her a cross look, then glanced at the periwinkle potion in her hand.

"Fine" said Hermione in a defeated voice, as she lifted the goblet to her lips and drank it all, with only a moment's hesitation.

She coughed a little, and sat her glass back down. After a moment she opened her mouth as if to talk, but hooted instead. This shocked Harry, seeing his friend hoot, but then it dawn on him what Hermione's Animagus form was. He watched as she clasped her hands to her mouth and Harry noticed her starting to shrink in size, and height. Light brown feather's appeared on her arm's seemingly growing spontaneously from out of nowhere. Then they began to form wing's. A tail popped out of her backbend and Harry and Ginny gave a small laugh. As they saw at least six larger feather's grow. Her face was starting to change to. Her eyes grew wide and round and her nose seemed to shrink in with her mouth to form a small beak. In the end standing where Hermione had once stood sat a light brown small owl, that rivaled what Pig looked like.

Ginny and Harry lost all control as they started laughing hysterically, both clutching there side's. 'Hermione' was a small owl like Pig and the coincidence was to strong to pass up. Ron smiled at the owl and picked her up. 'Hermione' gave an indianite hoot. he started stroking her feather's, then her chest which oddly enough resembled her bushy hair. Ron's petting did not go over well, as Hermione' bit on Ron's finger rather hard, and hooted again, but still she let him pet her back again, after he had made sure he wasn't bleeding. The look on Ron's face stirred the laughter bubbling up in Harry as he clung to Ginny to keep standing. Ron seemed amazed by ' Hermione's Animagus form, and Harry had to even admit he knew she was going to be an owl from the first hoot, but he expected something like Hedwig.

'Hermione' took flight and was flying around the expanded room, when the potion wore off and she returned to her natural form in mid air, she landed with a poof, on Harry's bed, laughing. Her face was bright, and Harry reckoned that this was the happiest she had ever been. The laughing was catchy as they all slipped into tears. When they had all calmed down. Ginny spoke

"What did that feel like Hermione?"

"It felt rather...well ..good actually" she said nervously, but grinning all the same.

"Well, who's next?" asked Ron "What me?" for Harry and Ginny both turned to face him with expectant looks. It seemed whoever was the first to speak was the next to go. "Okay, Cheer's mate" said Ron lifting the cup towards Harry who smiled as he watched his mate down the potion in a few swallow's. He set the goblet beside Hermione's and started licking his lips. Ron shoot a doubtful glance at Harry. Who saw four legs sprout out of Ron's side's, Harry immediately turned to Ginny and lifted her up on Ron's bed, and climbed on top himself.

Ron's face looked horrified as he slowly started changing, his body was shrinking and his eyes turned from their normal hazel to blackened beads. His nose shrunk and disappeared, his jaw expanded forward allowing for the pincher's to protrude from his face. He landed on the floor but Harry knew he was still at least Four feet in height.

"Whoa" said Harry stepping back in the bed, as he gazed down at Ron.

All within a matter of seconds Ron had changed into his worse fear. A spider! Complete with eight legs, pincher's and he even had red hair growing on his back, clashing horribly with the blackness that was now his body. Harry pointed this out to Ginny and Hermione who was engulfed in laughter at seeing it. 'Ron' jumped and turned his black beady eyes on Hermione who sobered up immediately. 'Ron' climbed up on Harry's bed after Hermione who held a look of fear, and screamed in fright. Harry began to worry, but when he heard Hermione start laughing again, sighing in relief, along with Ginny, they realized that 'Ron' was tickling her with four of his legs. With a small pop, Ron returned to normal red hair and all, beside Hermione, he still had his hand's on her.

"Bloody hell" said Ron, in a mixed voice between aw and horror.

"Look's like your, your worst fear, Ron" said Ginny sitting on the bed, Harry sat beside her smirking at Ron's face.

"Well, look at the bright side Ron, at least we know you'll be getting over your fear of them" said Hermione smiling at Ron who gave a horrid smile in return, and cast a furtive look at Harry, who was still trying to bite back the laughter threatening to take him again.

"Well, I guess it's my turn" said Ginny. Harry nodded then stood with her when she went for her goblet of potion, She quickly drank it and placed it back on the dresser with the other two, and waited. Looking at Harry who was smiling back. He wondered what she would be, but he didn't have long to think about it as Ginny started to shrink. Her legs shortened and turned a rose madder purple, were talons jaunted out and clawed at the floor. Her petite torso became even smaller to a degree, but her height stopped at somewhere around Harry's knee's. A tail pushed out her cute bum, and Harry noticed the scarlet feathers of about twelve in count. Her chest a collogue of golden red's, her back a color of red that Harry knew was the same color of her hair. Her gorgeous face became smaller as her brown eyes, though staying brown began to set into it's new depths. Her nose and mouth joined and butting out formed a golden beak. On her head nestled between her newly added ears sat a crown of gold with ruby and sapphire's, set up against the scarlet color of her head. Harry smiled at the beautiful creature in front of him, formerly his girlfriend, but now he laid eyes upon a phoenix.

She opened her golden beak and cried a note that immediately sent calm wave's through out the expanded room. 'Ginny' took flight and Ron and Hermione, sat with awed face's and mouth's slightly opened, but Harry only spared them a glance as his eyes followed 'Ginny' around in her Animagus form. "Merlin she's even gorgeous as a bird" thought Harry as 'Ginny' came and landed on his shoulder. He transferred the weight of the phoenix to his arm, and stroked her back and tail feather's looking deep into Ginny's brown amazing eyes. His finger stroked her chest and 'Ginny' sang a beautiful note again, making Harry smile in the peace and comfort she brought with that one note. With a small pop Ginny reappeared and Harry collapsed to the floor with Ginny sprawled out on top of him, both laughing hard.

"A phoenix, Harry! I'm a phoenix!" said Ginny excitingly through her laughing.

Harry stopped laughing as the site of his girlfriends glowing face, dancing eyes, and excited feature's. She calmed down as she noticed him looking at her and leaned down to kiss him passionately, raising desire in him again, but she pulled back before he could deepen it further.

"Okay, babe, your turn" Ginny said mischievously raising an eyebrow at him. Harry grinned and laced his fingers in her hair and brought her down to meet his kiss. Ginny pulled away again as Ron started coughing wildly and Hermione laughed.

"Okay let me up" said Harry as Ginny stood up then helped him off the floor. He picked up the final glass of potion and without any hesitation drank it quickly, then replaced it on the dresser. Harry starred at Ginny who was smiling anxiously at him.

All of a sudden Harry could make out every strand of her hair, see every movement he even heard her heart pumping, his body tingled as he felt it shifting. His head grew and stretched, his ear's growing larger. The monster in his stomach growling felling free, finally. His shirt ripped off him as giant wings spanning somewhere around ten feet from what Harry could tell. His nose sank in and joined his mouth and a black beak protruded from his face. His hands hit the floor, but he found them no longer hands, they were more like a lion's, but with long talons at the ends. He noticed fur growing under his neck and on his chest, it greatly resembled a lion's mane. His torso stretching and growing light brown fur. Harry looked around as he felt his body making way for the beast to come out. He was slightly shocked to find he had a tail like a snake's, or like a dragon's. Then spike's appeared out of the end, making him remember the Hungarian Horntail in fourth year. Spikes started emerging along the line of his spin every two feet, with a particularly huge one between his shoulder's of his wing's. When Harry turned around he saw three faces beaming in aw and pride up at him, he towered over them by at least three to four feet.

Harry saw Hermione flick her wand to the wall with the window and a mirror appeared. Harry was amazed, he had wings, face, and talons like an eagle, his neck, torso, and legs resembled a lion, while his body was covered in fur, his neck in a mane, his face held black feather's and Harry saw his lightening shaped scar onhis forehead written in gold, amidst the black it stood proudly, his eyes like an eagle, but instead of yellow were a brilliantly green. Harry's eye's. He stretched his wings and flew around the now more expanding room, trying to suite his massive size. He felt free, wild, untamed. Harry knew there wasn't much time, he landed with grace next to Ginny who walked up to him and started petting his mane and feather's. Harry stood still blinking at her. He lowered his face to hers and she kissed his beak. Harry let a cry out that sounded like an eagle with a roar of a lion. Ginny smiled and trailed kisses over his face, The newly erected beast purred showing his liking for her attention. All to soon a small pop, and Harry reappeared. He quickly pulled Ginny into him and placed a loving kiss on her soft lips. Turning to Ron and Hermione who still held shocked faces, but both looked genially happy.

"A griffin, Harry" said Hermione

"A bloody griffin" confirmed Ron nodding his head in aw

"A true Gryffindor" said Ginny. Harry laughed, he felt happy about his Animagus form, about Ginny, about Ron, and Hermione, everything. This was turning into quite a memorable summer. The exact opposite of what he thought it was going to be like last year.

* * *

Later after they had talked about their forms to no end, they laid in Ron's room with contentment. The room already back to normal. Ginny picked up Dumbledore's brown leather book and started reading every few pages. Harry watched her for a few minuets, thinking of everything they had talked about, Ginny was so beautiful, and she wanted to share that with him. Ginny loved him, matched by his love for her. He found it alluring that she wanted to give him the gift of her innocence, a little to alluring. Harry pushed Ginny's innocence out of his mind for the time being and concentrated on going through his packages, near his bed.

He picked up the package his Aunt had given him, pausing momentarily he ripped at it's wrapping's. He lifted the lid off and was hit with a musty smell. Harry coughed and Ginny looked at him, she got to her knees as he sat down beside her on his bed.

"What is it?"

"I don't know look's like baby stuff, why would Aunt Petunia give me this?" Harry shared a wondering glance with Ginny before lifting some of it's thing's out. He pulled out a bottle, a plastic bag labeled 'first lock' next a blue blanket, and the stitching on one of the corner's caught his eye. It read 'HJP'

"Harry that's your baby stuff!" said Ginny peering into the box. She lifted out pictures all kinds. They were of Harry and some of his parents, some with all three of them, or with his mum and dad separately, all moving. Harry saw his mother kiss his forehead in one, and gave a small smile, in another his dad had him on a broom, grazing out in the front yard it looked like, his baby self was laughing hysterically. Ginny laughed beside him and he looked at her

"I'm sorry Harry look's like you were doomed to play Quidditch from your birth." Ginny laughed and Harry joined her. They had fun going through the box full of Harry's baby thing's and Ginny asked for a baby picture since he had so many and Harry let her have her pick. She picked one with all three of them and Harry smiled at the glow showing on her face.

"What's going on over there?" asked Ron

"Oh they come up for air" said Ginny smirking lightly Harry laughed again. Ron and Hermione had been snogging behind them.

"We could ask you the same question, mate" said Harry trying to stifle his laugh

"Harry's found a box full of his baby stuff." said Ginny

"Oh, I want to see, Harry as a baby" Hermione moved over to Harry's bed as Harry got up and stood at the end, watching the girls fondle over the picture's.

"It's kind of weird, isn't?" asked Ron coming to stand next to Harry

"You have no idea" replied Harry who was starting to feel stranger by the site of the girls.

"I mean, think about it. There fondling over you!" said Ron, and Harry groaned

"Okay we need to get through some more stuff" said Harry taking the picture's of himself and his parents and putting them carefully back into the box and sealing the lid again. Hermione looked slightly out put and Ron was snickering. Ginny sighed and lead back against the headboard looking totally at rest, reading the book of Dumbledore's again. Harry smiled, before moving the box to the side. He reached for the box Dumbledore had given him when Ginny suddenly sprang to her knees in the bed.

"Harry, here's a spell that should come in use! _'The Wrath of Merlin'_ if done correctly the spell sends a shock wave of blue magic to anyone standing in a proximity of twenty feet all around. It looks like it would take really powerful wizard" said Ginny looking up at Harry, who nodded back

"What the incantation?" asked Hermione trying to no avail snatch the book out of Ginny's hand's, but Ginny being a chaser was to quick for her, Harry smirked.

"The incantation is _'Manifus Magicus Emputus'_ " said Ginny

"Hey Harry maybe tomorrow we could talk Charlie into the garden so we could try it?" asked Ron clearly eager to try,'_The Wrath of Merlin'_.

"We'll need some of the order to" said Hermione, Harry nodded and sat back down with Ginny both looking at the book.

* * *

When Mrs. Weasley arrived, they were indeed quite hungry she made them some food and Ginny made some bread from a recipe she wanted to try her hand at. After lunch was well under way, and Mrs. Weasley informed them all in on some details about the wedding, at which Ron didn't hear more than three word's of it, having eating his way through halfway through the table, Harry loosing interest a third way through, how much could one man take, after all! Ginny lost attention when Mrs. Weasley began on the tent being to small, and Fleur breaking in tear's, although it was simple to fix, with a simple spell, at which Mrs. Weasley gladly preformed.

"This is good, Ginny" said Harry taking another piece of the bread Ginny made. It held a distinct flavor of sweetness and spices Harry couldn't place but it was defiantly good.

"Thanks, my prince" said Ginny kissing his cheek, he smiled again at the name.

"Your welcome my wildfire" whispered Harry

"Wildfire?" asked Ginny "Why wildfire?"

"Because you hair look's like your on fire, and your body reveals that you are on fire" Ginny blushed, Harry smiled but continued in his whispering voice "Plus your wild, not afraid to break rules, and you learn fast, just like fire, not to mention those kisses full of fire you give" said Harry making sure only she could hear him.

"You mean these?" asked Ginny leaning into him and kissing him with the fire and passion he had come to love. _'Yeah and I bet she's wild, and hot in bed to!'_ The monster in Harry's stomach purred and was quite talkative, _'Soon'_ thought Harry _'Soon!'_ Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley to see her immersed in conversation with Hermione who seemed to be eager to talk.

After the late lunch Harry and Ginny cleared the table letting Mrs. Weasley take her belonging's to the room, she shared with Mr. Weasley. She returned momentarily.

"Mrs. Weasley, when will Charlie be home?" Harry asked turning his back to the sink

"Oh around dinner I should say. Why?"

"Dumbledore gave me a new spell to try, and I was wondering if he would mind taking us out into the felid across the garden to try it." said Harry seeing Mrs. Weasley's non-reaction to Dumbledore, he assumed Mr. Weasley must have told her about the golden trinket in his pocket.

"Yes, I'm sure he would, but maybe we should call on Remus and Tonks, maybe Moody to, I should think" said Mrs. Weasley thoughtfully. "Why don't you and Ginny floo over there to see if they wouldn't mind, invite them to dinner to please"

"Sure" said Ginny placing the last pieces of cutlery in the drawer. She grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to the fireplace. "We'll be back" she hollered as she threw powder into the orange flames, which made them sparkle green and together they stepped in and floo'd to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Mooney, Tonks, Moody! How are you?" said Harry stepping out of the fireplace, Ginny still holding his hand. The three at the table threw him shocked looks and Tonks was the first to rise from her chair, which immediately was sent crashing to the floor and broke, Mooney pulled his wand out and fixed it right again, and landing it on it's four legs. As if this was an every day occurrence "This is Tonks after all it probably is" thought Harry He hugged her one handed, then shook hands with Moony then Moody.

"What brings you Potter? First questions, you know that" growled Moody

"Of course" said Harry "What will it be this time? My first owl, the last time we seen each other? How about what Moony and I talked about on the bridge at Hogwarts? Or maybe the first time I actually met you, Moody? Maybe something simple like what color Tonk's hair was when I first met her? Or how about-"

"Okay boy! We get your point your you" growled Moody impatiently Harry smiled, as Mooney shook his head. Tonks smiled and hugged Ginny who hugged her one handed also.

"So what brings you over here Harry? Care to tell me what your planning? asked Mooney with curious look

"No" said Harry "Not yet, I'm sorry" If Mooney knew what he was working on the mission, he would not have spoken so freely about it

"A question about-" began Mooney

"NO!" shouted Harry, not wanting Mooney to finish his sentence, Mooney raised his eyebrow's, and shot a better not ask look at Moody who's magical eye was eye was bouncing between the remaining four in the room. "I was just wondering if you would help me on a spell that Dumbledore gave me to try, or rather his book"

"What kind of spell?" growled Moody

"Well, we're not exactly sure what it is, only that this book that Dumbledore gave me, he wrote spells in it, and this one is called 'The Wrath of Merlin' and I was going to try it later this evening before dinner, at which Mrs. Weasley would like to invite you three to dinner" said Harry

"Dinner? Really? That's tempting, what do you say Tonks?" asked Mooney looking at his girlfriend now sited beside him again.

"And we get to help Harry and Ginny in there all secretive plan" said Tonks grinning at them. Harry wished they both would quiet down about there mission they knew nothing about, in front of Moody whose eye was swirling again, trying to detect any mischief.

"Great" said Ginny "We'll expect you all in a few hours then, I'll tell mum she'll be thrilled, get us out of the talking about the wedding"

"Glad we could be of service" joked Tonks

"Yeah thanks, it's really great of you two" agreed Harry

"Moody your invited to, want to help?" asked Ginny trying to get Moody's suspicion's under control, before he freaked and started cursing everyone in site. He was known to do that from time to time.

"Why not, sure, but I think I'll skip dinner, can't be to careful" said Moody his magical eye swirling Harry adverted his gaze to the beauty sitting beside him at the table, the eye was making him feel queasy. She smiled catching his meaning, with out any word's spoken.

"We better get going then, mum's going to be over here if we don't go" said Ginny smiling

"Yeah" agreed Harry "Here I need to tell you the location" Moony lifted his eyebrows again, and Ginny explained that the burrow was under the Fidelius charm and Harry was there secret keeper. Mooney seemed very deeply impressed. Harry quickly whispered it's location to all three. Then said they had to leave.

"Well, we'll see you both later then" said Mooney standing up with Harry and Ginny and walking with them to the fireplace, Harry shook his hands and hugged Tonks again and shook Moody's gnawed hand, with a slight nod of his head. After Ginny said her goodbye's, at which she had hugged Tonk's twice.

They floo'd over to the Burrow and informed Mrs. Weasley that Mooney and Tonks would indeed stay for dinner, but Moody who was coming would not be. They walked up to Ron's room knocking on the door, before entering. Hermione had books spread out on the floor though she was standing and Ron was sitting to innocently on the bed. Harry laughed and Ginny pulled him over to the bed were he sat down against the headboard, Ginny slid between his lags and leaned up against his chest, explaining to Ron and Hermione that they would be practicing the spell tonight instead of tomorrow. Ron was excited. Harry and Ginny fell asleep cuddling in no time.

Harry stood in the middle of the large field that sat next to the Burrow. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, stood with Charlie and in front of him a good thirty feet away. To his right another thirty feet away stood Mooney his eyes darting around with his nose sniffing at the air, making good use of his werewolf senses. Behind him was Tonk's also looking around for any signs of any unwanted visitor's. To his left was Moody, who had taken a personal liking to Harry and considered himself to be Harry's guard anywhere he went. Though Harry didn't mind this time. His magical blue eye was damn useful.

Harry took a calming breath and positioned himself, raised his wand at the ready and muttered the curse _'Manifus Magicus Emputus'_ nothing happened, he tried again, and again. Harry sighed in frustration as the people around him began to stir. He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Keep trying, Harry" said Mooney showing his never ending faith

"Yeah, Harry you'll get, practice makes a perfect spell" said Tonk's

"Put some magic into boy" growled Moody trying to be encouraging, but Harry found it irritating.

Harry tried three more times to no avail. He caught Ginny's eye from across the field. Her face was glowing and her hair shined in the fading sun, making a shiny circle on the top of her head. Remembering how he saw Tonk's communicate last year at the gate of Hogwarts Harry raised his wand and thought of Ginny in the scene that stood in front of him.

_"Expecto Patronum"_

A silver stag erupted from his wand and turned to look at him.

"Go tell wildfire, I love her" Harry said and grinned as the stag leaped over to Ginny who smiled and patted his head, the stag disappeared. Harry watched as she raised her own wand and produced her own patronus. As it grew nearer Harry recognized it as a unicorn. A golden glow eliminating from the tip of it's silver corn. He could hear Ginny's voice in his head

_"I love you Harry. Try using the magic of love"_

Harry petted the unicorn's nose and it disappeared. He waved at Ginny a smile on his face.

"Aw that was so romantic! What did she say, Harry?" cried Tonk's from somewhere behind him

"Nothing" muttered Harry blushing

"Did she learn that from you Harry?" asked Mooney "Never mind I don't want to know! I didn't see any underage witchery! Nope! Not one spell!" said Mooney as Tonk's giggled behind him. Harry flashed him a smile.

"Nothing interesting at all, only Harry trying a new spell" growled Moody agreeing "Or are you just going to stand there like a lemon, boy?"

Harry grinned. Try love. A memory flashed in his mind of Ginny in all her glory, laying in the bed, eye's flashing, her naked body moving against his touch, then up against the door mere hours before, her eyes pleading him to make love to her. His grin became wider at such a personal memory, his cheeks felt warmer and Harry knew it had nothing to do with the setting August sun.

He raised his wand in the air this time straight above him and with a last look at Ginny and the thought's running reckless in his mind, his body starting to react.

_"Manifus Magicus Emputus"_

A giant blue light exploded from his wand. It soared a good fifteen feet into the air and created an umbrella shaped dome. His friends on the opposite side, suddenly the ground within a foot of Harry started to tremble and a deafening roar was heard, the umbrella shaped dome glowed a bright blue the collapsed sending a thunder like volt of inescapable lightening into anything within it's confounds. The broken yard furniture nearby, splintered and burst into flames. The garden gnomes fell to the ground either dead or stunned Harry didn't know. He was surprised it had even worked.

His eyes found and met Ginny's who was grinning at him, but her face wasn't one of surprised. No she had faith and knew he would do it, it was one of pride. She took pride in him, and not for the boy-who-lived crap he found that the other girls, including Cho had, had. Ginny's was of love, true love. Harry smiled at her and winked, she saw him and gave a small wave, and a grin. Beside her Ron looked awed and Hermione was beaming, and Charlie looked shocked with his mouth hanging open.

"Good job, Harry, never saw your parent's do anything like that" said Mooney appreciatively and Harry grinned

"Yeah great job Harry, who taught you that again?" asked Tonk's her face was surprised, but pleased.

"Merlin's ghost Potter! You trying to kill the order, or Death Eater's" growled Moody. Harry noticed the ground not a few inches in front of Alastor Moody was singed and smoking. Harry muttered an apology and Moody laughed, throwing his grisly hair back "Don't worry Potter, you'll make a good Aura yet!"

Harry smiled. He felt exhausted from the simple spell, and he looked at Ginny. She seemed to understand that he needed her and she came running, he enveloped her in his arm's and kissed her hungrily. Only parting when he heard Mooney and Tonk's laugh.

"The boy's got to kill Voldemort and all he can do is snog!" Moody growl in frustration. Sending Harry, Ginny, Tonk's and Mooney laughing again. Harry felt his body warm up as Ginny pressed herself against him.

"I'm proud of you, Harry, I knew you could do it" Ginny whispered in his ear confidently

"You-did" Harry said inhaling her scent deep into his lungs.

"Without a doubt" she whispered back, and Harry smiled into her hair, as he saw Ron, Hermione and Charlie approaching

"Well done, Harry, well done" said Hermione

"That was bloody wicked Harry" said Ron followed by an "hhmmffpp" for Charlie had smacked the back of his head

"Not in front of the ladies, Ronnie, Harry where in the...where did you learn that again?" said Charlie catching himself in mid sentence.

"A book Dumbledore gave him" said Ginny answering for him and Harry nodded.

"I'm next" said Ron happily

Everyone backed away and left Ron in the middle of the field. He tried and tried and grew frustrated.

"Hermione send your patronus and tell him to concentrate on anything to do with love" said Harry "It's what helped me "said Harry blushing, and Ginny smiled as she wrapped his arm's around her middle in front of him, both facing Ron.

Hermione sent her patronus that happened to be an otter and took a little longer to get there, as it frolicked into the field, but when Ron got it, Harry swore his face went red, as he sent his own back Harry noticed it oddly resembled a Niffler. Hermione blushed as she got Ron's message and then they all watched as Ron tried time and time again.

"What is he doing out there?"

Harry Ginny, Hermione and Charlie all turned to find Mr. Weasley had came home from work early, and was now staring at Ron like his youngest son had turned mad.

"He's practicing a spell, Dad, Harry already done it and Hermione will be trying it next I take it?" said Charlie looking at Hermione, who nodded she did indeed plan on it. Ginny looked grim, and Harry understood with Mr. Weasley home she would be unable to try the spell.

"Don't worry we could slip our invisibility cloaks on and I'll watch your back and you can try it later" whispered Harry and saw Ginny grin.

Suddenly a green light came out of the field. Ron had managed to get it right. Though it was considerably smaller than Harry's, and not as powerful he did manage to get it right and came back looking pleased. Hermione took her turn and was able to produce the spell to little more affect than Ron's, but with a bit more power. Harry's had been the strongest. Hermione was absolutely thrilled to have accomplished the spell.

"DINNER" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed out and they all headed back to the Burrow.

Moody said his goodbye's and Harry thanked him for his time.

"Constant Vigilance Potter, remember constant vigilance" he growled

"Yes sir" said Harry then watched as Moody gave a lopsided grin and floo'd away.

The table talk over dinner had been mainly about the new spell, Mrs. Weasley wondering why they had to learn it, and Mr. Weasley turned her to the conversation about Bill and Fleur's wedding, and had to sit grimaced through the rest of the meal, only having relief when Tonk's took over. Mr. Weasley reveled to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mooney and Charlie that six more Death Eater's had been caught and only two proclaimed they were under the Imperious curse. Mr. Weasley said they found a way to tell if they were or not, Mrs. Weasley interrupted them to tell the four it was bedtime. They climbed the stairs eagerly to get to bed.

"We'll meet at about two. How's that?" whispered Harry into Ginny's ear as he held her inside her room, while Ron and Hermione were 'saying' goodnight in Ron's.

"Sounds great, I can't wait to try it, it looked hard, but really fun to." said Ginny

"Just remember we'll only have about a half an hour before we'll have to return"

"Yeah" said Ginny grimly clearly afraid she wouldn't get it in time

"You'll do fine wildfire, just remember our love" said Harry Ginny blushed and smiled

"Care to give me something fresh to go on my sweet prince?" Harry smiled and kissed her with his rising desire. Ten minutes later placed the charm on there head's to wake up at two. Saying goodnight one final time Harry left her room, crossing Hermione on the stairs, and both gave a bushing goodnight. Then continued to there respective bed's.

**

* * *

AN :**

**Okay! This one is, I think the longest so far, but I had a lot to enter in this chapter. So what do you think?Do you like? Or did I disappoint?All review are welcome. **

**Thanks, untill next chapter take care!**

**HogwartsAngel101**

**Please Review**


	18. Unexplainable Fear's

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, only a fool's wish! LoL!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18 **

**Unexplainable Fear's**

**

* * *

Enjoy! **

* * *

Harry and Ginny met up on the stairs. Harry had only hesitated when he considered waking Ron up, but thought second on it. Ron was sleeping silently for the first time ever, and Harry didn't want to disturb him from what he thought might turn out to be the best sleep in his life thus far. Harry greeted Ginny with a hurried kiss and together they entered the kitchen and both gave a slight jump when they saw Hermione and Ron sitting at the table 

"I thought you were sleeping?" said Harry

"Yeah I was, but Hermione knew that Ginny would want to try the spell as soon as she could and got me up about fifteen minuets ago." said Ron

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?" said Hermione crossing her arms and sending a satisfied look at Ron.

"Okay fine, but I agreed! I knew Ginny would want to, she is after all my sister, I'm the one who knows her best after all!" said Ron

"Actually I wouldn't say that you know me best, dear brother! I would say Harry knows a lot more than you do" said Ginny breaking into the conversation, as Harry's face went hot.

"Ginny! I thought we agreed that we wouldn't say anything" said Ron his ears going pink

"I'm not saying anything Ron, I'm just stating the obvious, Harry knows more of my secret's and he knows how to calm me down, he knows how to cheer me up and he knows when I need him" said Ginny

"Oh if that's what your talking about" said Ron with relief spreading across his face, but Harry didn't miss the mischievous smile on Ginny's lips, as she continued

"Well, he knows what kind of kiss I want, he knows where I want him to touch and how hard, he knows how to-"

"GINNNY!" shouted Ron standing to his feet, and glaring at both them

"She's just playing with you" said Harry sending a smile at Ginny in spite of himself

"Honestly Ron, you can't expect her to-" began Hermione from her chair, but Ron cut her off

"I know Hermione, I just don't want to hear about it, it's all" said Ron

"Okay, let's go!" said Harry changing the topic and leading the way out of the Burrow and into the field next to them. Harry had a strange feeling, he looked at his ankles, to his surprise the garden gnomes that he, Ron, and Hermione had knocked out earlier were dancing merrily, giggling and hugging each other, when they saw the four standing their watching them in amazement they immediately started climbing there pant legs. Harry saw one climbing Ron fairly fast and before Ron even had a chance to register the fact, the gnome was kissing his ear and holding onto him, and then to Ron's horror and Harry and Ginny's amusement it started singing to him.

"Get away from me, you-"

"RON! There feeling the effects from the charm, I think there adorable" as Hermione picked one up and cuddled it. Harry and Ginny burst out in laughter.

"Come on!" said Harry he left Ron and Hermione to find there own places around the field, and walked Ginny to the middle. He sensed her nerves and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry wildfire, I know you'll get it, just don't let that famous Weasley temper get in the way, and try to think of nothing but love, okay"

"I think I need to be reminded again" said Ginny seductively and Harry smiled and pulled her into his waiting kiss.

"Hey can you two stop doing that!" shouted Ron Harry raised his wand and sent a non-verbal silencing charm at Ron and brought Ginny's lips to his again, he deepened it and brought her waist closer to his. She wiggled her hips against his, and Harry groaned softly. Upon hearing himself, Harry pulled away gently and smiled.

"You know what to do right? The incantation?" Okay then, let's see the 'Wrath of Merlin' "said Harry seeing Ginny nod. Her eyes were dancing Harry gave her another short kiss. Released her and then released Ron of the charm and went to stand in his spot, in front of Ginny. She looked nervous and Harry could see her take a deep breath and prepare herself.

Harry heard her try the spell time after time, and to no avail. She met Harry's eye's across the field and Harry smiled and winked and sent a hand through his hair. As she smiled back. Her hair was dancing like true flames in the light wind and Harry was having trouble concentrating on anything but Ginny. He heard her cry out and was not at all surprised to see Ginny's purple beam shoot through the air and shape the umbrella size dome, Harry quickly sent a silencing charm over to the Burrow, and hoped it wouldn't wake anyone up.

The ground rumbled and then broke, the already singed furniture crumbled to dust and once again the garden gnomes fell unconscious to the ground. Harry saw Ginny's wide eyes and ran to met her. He closed his arms around her and swung her around and laughed hearing Ginny squeal. Ron and Hermione were close by trying to avoid the swinging of Ginny's legs. As she was still laughing.

"Harry since it didn't take Ginny long, do you think I could try it again?" asked Hermione as Harry set Ginny on her feet and nodded as Ron gave Ginny a soft hug. Harry saw the pride in his face, and laughed again knowing full well that he held the same enthusiasm.

They walked the grounds and Harry watched Hermione's pink beam shoot the air and the following effects. Hers was stronger than Ron's though not nearly as strong as Ginny's had been, who had only been just shy of meeting Harry's power. Ron walked to the middle and shot his green beam in the air, and Harry watched in pride as Ginny tried it again, having caught her breath, and succeeding on the first attempt. Which sent her laughing madly in the excitement.

_'Dumbledore was right'_ thought Harry _'Ginny's power almost matches mine, she's an amazing girl. No! Not girl, Women, Ginny is a women and at the age of sixteen. She's wise, gentle, caring, loyal, hard headed, beautiful, seductive, and her body...whew!'_ Harry laughed as he listened to his thought's. Merlin he regretted not making love to her yesterday, but he loved her, he would make anything as special as she was to him.

"Harry did you want to try it again?" asked Ginny sending his thought's not to far from his mind as she was looking at him as if she knew what he was thinking. He looked at her and she raised her hand which was glowing blood red in the moonlight. Harry blushed.

"Yeah sure, once then we need to get inside, alright." Harry said receiving three nods he walked to stand in the middle and had no trouble of remembering his love for Ginny. The blue beamed and then domed, and fell. Harry felt exhausted, but renewed as he felt Ginny's arm's wrap around him, moments later.

Setting back across the field Harry released the Burrow from the silencing charm and his arm went around Ginny's waist bringing her closer, so that when they walked, her hip was constantly brushing up against his. Ginny was smiling.

When they entered Harry saw Hermione replace the locks and they all sat at the table. Ginny prepared some Hot cocoa and they drank it in happily, feeling the warmth in his stomach Harry leaned over into Ginny's chair and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate"

"Your welcome my prince" whispered Ginny and shot a smile at Hermione who grinned back.

A sudden creak on the stairs told them that someone was approaching and Ginny waved her wand over all four of them and Ron, Hermione and Harry was even surprised to find them in pajamas. In time that Mr. Weasley peaked his head around the corner.

"Oh sorry, didn't think anyone would be up at this hour, couldn't sleep either?"

"No, not really" said Harry "I was the first one up and then-" said Harry

"I came down wondering where Harry had gotten to and that's when-" said Ron

"I came down, soon before Hermione joined us" said Ginny. Harry knew that Hermione had trouble lying to adult's she respected, but was amazed when Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Hot cocoa, Mr. Weasley?"

"Sure, sure alright?" He stared into the brown flavored water "Got any of those muggle white things?" he asked

"Marshmallow's?" offered Harry

"Yes that's them!" said Mr. Weasley excitingly as Hermione flicked her wand and marshmallows appeared in all their mugs. Mr. Weasley gave another cry of excitement and drank half his mug quickly

"What brings you down here Dad?" asked Ginny raising the mug to her lips.

"Well, some order business has my mind reeling, to be honest, but can't talk about it with anyone except you four of course" he gave a small smile, he flicked his own wand and sent silencing charms on the room " We might know were another Horcrux is"

"Really that's exciting!" said Hermione setting her mug down

"Where?" asked Harry incredibly "and further more how?"

"Excellent question's Harry, first no one knows of your mission beside Minerva, Dumbledore's portrait of course and you four, but we keep our ear to listen to any rumor's that have flung around the ministry and even at the order meeting's, some are actually quite hilarious, but other's are downright terrifying." He stopped talking and drank more hot chocolate, Harry thought he looked like he was collecting his composure. "Remember you-know-who came from an orphanage?" he asked Harry but didn't say anything when all four nodded their heads.

"The orphanage! A place he held a connection to!" said Harry smacking his hand to his forehead

"No one is a know it all, beside maybe Hermione" said Ginny teasing her friend, then ignoring Hermione's glare, removed Harry's hand from his head and held both under the table giving him warmth.

"Yes, well, we're trying to think of a way to get there, as I haven't seen the place, so I can't apparate, it's proving difficult even further because Minerva's got the school and two new teacher's to hire"

"Oh right" said Hermione comprehending

"Why can't we just do it?" asked Ron "I mean we've seen the place and Harry could take Ginny so we could apparate there"

"That's brilliant Ron" said Hermione kissing his cheek and Ron went red at being shown affection in front of his father.

"I couldn't let you all do this, Molly would have a fit" said Mr. Weasley

"Not if she doesn't know about it" said Ginny

"What? How?" asked Hermione clearly once again her mind on the conversation at hand.

"Well, we could say Professor McGonagall wanted to see us and we floo to Hogwarts, walk into Hogsmead and apparate from there" said Harry cottoning onto Ginny's train of thinking.

"Exactly" said Ginny her eyes dancing mischievously.

"Are you all sure, I mean I really hate keeping Molly out of this and I really would hate even more to pull her into this" said Mr. Weasley

"Yeah" said Ron "Could you imagine, she'd never let us leave our room's ever again, much less the house" Mr. Weasley gave another small smile.

"I'll talk it over with Minerva tomorrow, another meeting I'm afraid" said Mr. Weasley grimly sitting back into his chair

"Great, in the meantime I'm hungry" said Ron, rubbing his stomach

"You'll just have to wait" said Hermione

"Hermione I need food, if I'm expected to go back to sleep"

"Fine, she waved her wand and some biscuits flew from the cupboard and landed on the table, in the middle. Followed by milk from the icebox and glasses from another cupboard.

"Thanks Hermione" said Ron grabbing a handful of biscuits and shoving one in his mouth. Mr. Weasley smiled and laughed a little and joined them in their mid night snack.

* * *

It had been a week since the kitchen, and Harry was sitting in the living room with Ginny, both cuddled in the couch reading Dumbledore's book. It was taking a while to get through it as most spells were useful and most if not all used the emotion of love.

Mr. Weasley had hardly been home and most the week Harry had been awoken by the sounds of his footsteps on the stairs, just to wake up and find him already gone. Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley She was knitting listening to the wireless. She had her feet propped up, and while she may have looked comfortable, her face, Harry noted was not one of leisure. Her eyebrow's were cut and her eyes kept wondering to the clock that held all nine Weasley faces on each hand. Although this clock was totally useless if you were in search of the time, it was highly useful if you wanted to locate a Weasley.

Percy who was still acting like a prat, with highest guard, and his clock hand was consistently pointed at 'Mortal Peril' Bill's stayed on 'traveling' or on 'Holiday'. Since Charlie had left earlier in the week, his hand was pointing to 'work' Although Charlie promised to be back for the wedding.

Mr. Weasley's hand was still at 'work' and Mrs. Weasley gave an audible sigh.

Ginny wordlessly got to her feet and entered the kitchen and brought her some hot tea, Mrs. Weasley whom seemed grateful and patted her hand. Ginny came to sit back over with Harry, who put his arm's around her. She laid her head against his chest and picked the book back up off his lap. Harry kissed her head, and Mrs. Weasley just sent a small smile his way, and Harry returned it, absentmindedly playing with the end's of her hair.

"This one look's interesting" whispered Ginny

"Mmm?" said Harry

"It's suppose to control all energy of your foe and turn all emotion their feeling into love. Kind of like the imperious isn't?" asked Ginny Harry cut his eyes at the page. Reading the meaning underneath the incantation.

"Yes it does, although interesting, we should put that near the top to learn, how long does it last? asked Harry their voices were to lo low for Mrs. Weasley hear them and she smiled again, clearly thinking they we're just having a sweet conversation that Harry had known most young couples like Ron and Hermione to have, like they were now, sitting on the opposite couch along the opposite wall. Harry smiled at his friends

"What?" asked Ginny tilting her head and Harry gave her a small loving kiss before replying

"I was just thinking back to when Ron and Hermione always fought" Harry laughed when Ginny cocked her eyebrow "You know what I mean, they were constantly bickering, never letting the other win the argument, resorting to any means to win"

"And it's different now?" said Ginny with an amused look on her face and Harry laughed appreciatively

"Yes, you saw it, Ron let Hermione win several time's this week, and instead if fighting her, he would just hug her, it's weird isn't it?" said Harry glancing back at his friends

"Yeah I guess it is, but love will do that" said Ginny smiling at her best friend and brother, who was smiling at each other, then Hermione went back to her book, while Ron rubbed her shoulder's.

"Tell me about it" at Ginny's cocked eyebrow at him Harry smiled "Last year I wanted to keep you safe, basically taking the fact that ignorance is bliss, I didn't want you to know that I had to either kill of be killed, but being alone like that left me without the feeling of wanting to live, and then when we got together, I wanted to breath as much of your life as I could, but after Dumbledore died, I didn't want anything to happen to you, so playing the part of not wanting you to get hurt, or worse" Harry shuddered involuntarily, and Ginny touched his cheek and he continued " I would give everything for you Gin, your my love, my wildfire, I don't know what I wou..." but Harry stopped talking as Ginny's lip's were pressed to his. Then pulling back from him, she whispered

"Your not going to have to find out, hopefully" Harry smiled and brushed his lips against hers before sliding a little bit more into the couch and Ginny rearranged herself against him, they were now more comfortable.

"Oh" Mrs. Weasley hurriedly pushed her stuff away with her wand, and jumped from her chair, as Mr. Weasley came out of the fireplace. "Arthur, please tell me your home for the night" she cried as she hugged him greatly.

"Yes Molly dear, not to worry, I was able to finish quite earlier than planned" said Mr. Weasley

"Good, now I'll go to prepare a good dinner for us all" she kissed her husband and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Excellent! Now do you all mind if we talk?" at four head shakes and a slight murmur of no's Mr. Weasley sat down in the chair recently vacated by Mrs. Weasley and heaved a great sigh as he placed silencing charms around the room, Harry immediately knew it was something important "I had a talk with Minerva today at lunch, she agreed on Albus's urging's that we acknowledge that this is your mission, and we're just here to assist you anyway we can"

"Thanks Mr. Weasley" said Harry as Mr. Weasley smiled and continued

"Now, I asked her to try an obtain a way that would allow Ginny to use magic, in only serious situation's, of course, but something is better than nothing"

"Will I be able to practice spell's here?" asked Ginny perking up

"Well, that will be in the agreement if Minerva can pull it off, she had the best mentor after all" said Mr. Weasley

"We all did" said Harry quietly

"To right you are mate" said Ron and Hermione beamed with tears glistening in her eyes. Harry tightened his hold on Ginny as she held onto him too.

"So that might, take care of that, As far as getting there. Minerva will be sending an owl and arrange for you four to come to the castle on school business apparently and someone will walk you to Hogsmead from there"

"Excellent How much time will we have?" asked Harry

"Well, we're hoping for a full day, but actually it's leaning more towards a half of a day. Which isn't much, but we're hoping that you'll at least figure if there's any magical traces there, like the one's you sensed at Grimmauld Place"

"Hang on, how did you know about that?" asked Harry

"Dumbledore passes as much information to me as possible" said Mr. Weasley indifferently wiping a sheen of perspiration off his forehead with a red rag and replaced it in his pocket

"Mr. Weasley I have to ask another favor?" Harry hesitated but Mr. Weasley smiled

"Anything Harry just ask, well almost anything" Harry smiled

"I don't want to worry Mrs. Weasley anymore than we have to, she doesn't know as of yet, and I would like to keep it that way" upon seeing Mr. Weasley's look Harry spoke again adding "I can tell Mrs. Weasley is already under a certain amount of stress, and if she knew that her two youngest and Hermione and I were going off to unknown destination, and killing parts of Voldemort's soul she would be in need of more than a calming potion." Harry finished he noticed that Mr. Weasley had flinched only slightly at the name.

"I see your point Harry, I just hate to keep thing's from her, but still..." said Mr. Weasley peering into the kitchen

"Mr. Weasley, it's not really like we don't want to tell her, it's just she seems already a bit stressed, doesn't she?" said Hermione

"Yeah she's got a mission under her apron already, and if she knew about you're plan's... yeah it might be best" said Mr. Weasley

"Mission? What kind of mission?" asked Ron curiosity on his face

"Sorry, but I am unable to say just yet, but it keep's her busy a few night's a week" said Mr. Weasley

"You mean she leaves at night?" asked Ginny

"Only about two night a week, She's always so tired now a day's" said Mr. Weasley "But hey now don't be getting idea's, your mother might be tired, but she wouldn't hesitate to kill me if she knew you lot knew" Harry laughed and Ginny giggled along with Hermione but Ron had a suddenly series expression which was odd to Harry and sobered him up almost immediately.

"Do we know the Horcrux is actually there? asked Ron

"Well, we suspect it is, but we don't know for sure, Dumbledore was working on it before, and was unable to finish his research on it" said Mr. Weasley

"We'll get it if it's there" said Ginny confidently

"Absolutely" chimed Hermione

"No doubt about it" agreed Ron, as the confidence level in the room rose and Harry couldn't help but smile at his friends and peck Ginny's lip's with a kiss.

"I think that about wrap's it up" said Mr. Weasley standing up and clapping his hand's He waved his wand, and the charms died out, as he disappeared into the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley

"Right we better prepare for this one, anything could happen" said Hermione

"What do you suggest?" asked Ginny looking not at all surprised at Hermione

"Reading" said Hermione simply and Harry and Ron groan out loud "What? You have to read to learn"

"That's not true Hermione" said Ginny countering her

"What? Of course it is" Hermione snapped looking thoroughly insulted

"No, there are some subject matter that requires _hand's on_ learning experiences, rather than learning from any book" Ginny said and Harry blushed and hid his face in her hair, as she laughed.

Harry didn't need to look up to know that Hermione's face looked shocked at Ginny's brazenness, or Ron's look of disgust that his sister was getting _hand's on_ experiences by way of Harry, even if he wasn't the one to start it.

"Anyway!" Harry heard the hardness in Hermione's tone of voice as she continued. "We'll need to prepare, catch up on simple spell's too"

Harry lost concentration as Hermione went into a long winded speech about there preparations. Harry was being distracted, and Ginny was the distraction. His lung's were full of her scent. He pulled back and she smiled up at him, and he noticed that both there union rings were red again. They shared a knowing smile, but broke when Mrs. Weasley hollered them for dinner.

Ron wasted no time in pulling Hermione, who's mouth was open in mid sentence received a shock when Ron kissed her rather hard and told her to shut up for a while. Hermione's mouth remained open in shock, but she closed it softly and allowed him to pull her into the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny shared a snicker as they were prying them self's off the couch, as they made to follow them, but instead Harry pulled Ginny off to the side, and she caught his meaning instantly, and claimed his lip's. Harry tilted her head and deepened the kiss. His hands where on her sides, running the length from her thigh up to the side's of her breast, and back again. Ginny moaned as her hands intertwined around his neck her finger's in his hair. Her throat was issuing small noises that no one but Harry could hear, due to his closeness to her. The feeling's Harry got from just her simple kiss, left him windless and happy, as he pulled away from her lip's and hugged her tightly to him. Only letting go when they heard Mrs. Weasley asking where they had gotten to.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley" said Professor McGonagall, curtly acknowledging the four teenagers.

"Good afternoon Professor" the four teenagers replied

"Now I will be taking you into Hogsmead shortly, also I expect you to return by four o'clock. Understood?"

"Yes Professor'" said Harry "We'll be fine"

"I'm not that worried I have been reassured that you know what your looking for, and that you'll know how to obtain it" said Professor McGonagall giving Dumbledore's frame a furtive glance.

"Yes Professor" replied Harry again.

"Thank you Professor" said Hermione earnestly, and McGonagall gave a rare small smile.

"Remember Harry time is of the essence" said Dumbledore from his frame.

"Yes sir, we'll stay on time" said Harry

"I know you will, Miss Granger's to precise to allow any mischief" He said and added a wink at Ginny, who blushed and smiled, Harry smiled at her rosy cheek's.

"I would also like to hold a conversation when you get back about your beast within, I sense within all of you" Dumbledore added. McGonagall looked curiously at each one, before nodding her head curtly.

"Yes, sir" said Harry, not intending to hide the fact that knew what there Animagus forms where.

"Well, off you go then, and be safe" said Dumbledore, echoing McGonagall, while she stood by the door, waiting on them.

* * *

"Now I want you four to be careful, here's some muggle money, just in case" she shoved the money at Hermione. "I don't know if you'll need it or not, but just in case." she looked down at her nose at the muggle pounds disappearing into Hermione's pocket "Now I don't think I need to stress the importance of what is about to happen" she paused for the three head's to answer, which gave nod's of understanding and she seemed to relax a bit. "Fine, off be with you then"

She lead them into a patch of tree's just outside Hogsmead and Ginny placed her arm in Harry's and with a small grin at her, he apparated thinking of the spot in the pensive.

A tightness surrounded him and then finally letting go, and Ginny fell into him slightly he placed his arm around her waist to steady her. Hermione and Ron popped up a few second's later, and Harry stood with his friends starring opened mouth at the building that had been the home of Tom Riddle was now a remolded and was a Museum for Artifacts and Especially Weird Finding's.

Harry exchanged glances with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Okay, this complicates thing's a bit. Makes it easy to get in, but makes it harder to get what we're needing." said Harry getting slightly irritated. They weight of the world was upon him again, and they had only the afternoon to get in and back, before Mrs. Weasley would start getting worried and with worry comes suspicion.

It was suppose to be simple, they would carry on as if waiting for school to start back up and then go about their normal activates. As normal for anyone who attended Hogwarts, anyway. His promise with Neville weighing on his mind, he wanted to avenge Sirius's killer himself, but Neville had lost two parent's, while he had lost one guardian, Neville's pain was worse than his. Harry was going to make sure to put his own to sense in the fight to, but Neville if capable enough would get the last shot, if Harry could only assist than it was better than nothing. Sirius memory could finally rest in peace.

Harry glanced at the building again.This was not going to be easy, no way he worked it in his mind was this going to be easy! There were security guards, and everything!

"Harry, how are we going to do this? asked Hermione "We got money so we can buy tickets, that's not a problem, but what about when we get in?"

"I know Hermione, I'm working on it" said Harry his irritation growing. Ginny slipped her hand into his. Harry's breath caught in his throat, he found himself looking into her brown eyes, and he immediately felt like he had taken a calming potion. He smiled gratefully at her, and she smiled back, relaxed, but he could have sworn he heard her say _"Don't worry it'll work out, my prince."_ Harry smiled wider, but was thrown a little when Ron was suddenly talking with enthusiasm.

"Strategy distraction and destroy!" said Ron beaming his eyes were lit up in his excitement.

"What is that?" asked Hermione

"Okay, Harry, Ginny you still carry your invisibility cloaks right?" at both their nod's yes, Ron punched his fist in the air and exclaimed "Alright! Here's what we do." he turned to Hermione suddenly "Hermione would you like to go on a date?"

"A...a...d-date? Ron this is not-!" said Hermione crossly looking as if he had lost his marbles.

"No...its prefect, Hermione and I will go on a date, I'll take her to a place I know she'll like, like oh I don't know ..a... museum, maybe, and we let Harry and Ginny go and search for the...yeah...and Hermione and I will act as if we're their for no other reason, but-"

"A date!" cried Hermione, clearly relived that Ron had indeed not lost his marbles.

"Exactly!" said Ron looking pleased with himself

"Brilliant Ron" said Harry grinning at his best mate.

"Well done" agreed Ginny

"Okay, let's go behind this building, so you two can get ready, Hermione a little snogging for show, and do try and remember we're on a date" said Ron sounding nervously excited

Harry and Ginny ducked behind the building and pulled their cloaks on. They could have easily gone under one, but they needed to make sure they weren't seen, they needed to be versatile, just in case. Harry reached out to where Ginny had just disappeared and finally finding her arm, he grabbed her hand in his, so they could stay together. He tapped Ron's shoulder, hard with his free hand.

"Easy mate" Harry whispered and stifled a laugh when Ron jumped slightly and when he turned he was blushing and Hermione looked pleased as Ron took her hand and lead her to the museum.

Hermione handled the money transaction, as it had cost them seven pounds each to just enter. Ron made a great display of opening the door for Hermione, as Harry and Ginny ducked through with another tap on Hermione's shoulder this time to tell her they were in.

Ron and Hermione split up from Ginny and Harry, who was currently going over the step's he had followed in the pensive that would eventually lead to Tom's room. Ginny's hand tucked firmly in his.

A pair of steps came in view and Harry was relived to see they had also been replaced with a set of metal one's, but there was also now a velvet rope across them with a hanging sign in the middle that read 'PERSONAL ONLY'

"Great how do we get passed this with out magic?" hissed Harry so only Ginny could only hear him.

"I don't...wait, Harry look!" She jerked his arm in a sweeping motion that told him of the direction up the stairs. Harry turned and saw someone was coming down. A muggle women with big dried out frizzed hair, that looked like if it had been free of its ponytail it would have been bushier, than Hermione's. Come to think of it Hermione's hair wasn't that bushy anymore. Harry silently, and vaguely wondered if she was using some kind of spell or potion.

As the women stood in front of them on the opposite side of the rope. They watched as she reached down and unlocked the metal clasping that held the rope in place, but before she could re-clasp it Ginny suddenly moved and Harry watched startled as the women stack of paper's she had been holding went flying into the air. As the women sighed in frustration Ginny pulled Harry up the stairs, eager to get this over with Harry went with her without hesitation.

Harry took the lead as they topped the stairs and he began retracing his steps again.

_"I'll get him for you Dumbledore, I promise!"_ Harry vowed, but as his mind came back to reality he found himself standing in front of a metal cream colored painted door. A tag on the door read 'STORAGE AND SUPPLIES' Harry felt himself grin in spite of himself. He heard Ginny trying the door, but found it locked. Harry wondered if they could chance some magic, or apparate inside. Harry looked around making sure no one was near them or even in the hall. There wasn't, making up his mind and reaching for his wand.

Just then the door opened and an older man and a slightly younger looking women were suddenly filling the doorway. Ginny quickly pulled him out of their way. The man leaned out and looked up and down the hallway, the women adjusted her skirt making Harry awfully glad that he hadn't jumped at the chance and apparated.

They leaned back into the open room were the man nodded and lunged for the women's lip's again. He pulled back and started whispering

"Tomorrow, then?"

"Yes" the women replied as the man kissed her again and walked out into the hall. When the women left a few second's later, Harry put his foot in the doorway to stop the door from locking again.

"That was so gross" said Ginny. Harry smirked. If she thought that was gross, he wondered what she would say to the thing's he dreamt at night. "Didn't you see it?" asked Ginny at not hearing him respond. " He was married no wonder they were hiding from everyone" Ginny spat

"Well, that puts it in more of a perspective, okay come one" said Harry pulling Ginny into the storage room. As the door closed softly behind them Harry and Ginny took a look around to make sure no one else was in here. Finding it empty they removed their cloaks and looked around more closely.

"Dad would be in heaven right about now" said Ginny causing Harry to grin in amusement. As he looked around at the paper's, stapler's, and paper clip's.

"Oh!" said Harry stopping so suddenly that Ginny bumped into him.

"Sorry Harry. What's...oh" Ginny stopped talking. As their eyes met in surprise, and astonished that sensing the magic, and finding it's location was that easy.

The wardrobe was still in the same corner that Tom had, had it in.

"Well, that kind of makes it obvious" said Ginny

"Yeah, but its a little to easy" said Harry remembering the flying insect keys they had to capture when they went in search for the stone in his first year.

"Can you feel the magic radiating off it?" asked Ginny already knowing the answer. Harry nodded, but that's not what held his attention, now.

"There's a live thing in there" said Harry attentively

"What do you suppose it is? A creature? Or a witch or wizard?" asked Ginny going slightly ridged. Harry suppose she was remembering the Chamber all over again.

"Defiantly a creature, of some kind" said Harry although he knew this wasn't much comfort to her. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'll bet he put a permanent sticking charm on the wardrobe" said Ginny her voice not faltering once, and Harry breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Yeah, or the muggle's would have moved it" said Harry summoning up the bravery and courage that was suppose to run through his Gryffindor vein's, he was after all a griffin, was he not?

"Are we ready?" asked Ginny

_"How"_ thought Harry _"Could she be so calm?"_ but as he noticed her hand in his, her voice was calm, but her palm was a bit clammy or was that his? Harry wasn't sure. _"What do you expect Voldemort to be in there?"_

_"Maybe?"_

_"Or how about his secret hideout?"_ his fears were starting to surface in his thoughts

_"No! then you wouldn't be able to sense it much less see it!"_

_"See! Nothing to worry about!"_

Harry gave his mind a sharp prod and took a confidant step towards the wardrobe. Bringing Ginny behind him, he wasn't letting go of her, until...well, he'd think about that later.

Harry stepped up and placed a slightly shaken hand on its handle, but was stopped again as he heard something talking.

**_"Who comes there?"_**

Harry heard the voice and recognized the Parseltongue.

**_"I've come to collect what you keep safe"_** Harry hissed back through the door's. Ginny was staring at him with an odd expression on her face, but Harry squeezed her hand again, and she softened a little, but didn't go off guard, Harry didn't want her to.

**_"Yes, do come in"_**

Suddenly the wardrobes doors opened on their own and revealed an empty closet.

**_"Make you're sacrifice"_** the bodiless voice hissed

**_"What kind?"_** Harry had a memory of Dumbledore and blood that had to be smeared on the stone walls of the cave, in order for it to open. Harry pulled a knife out of his pocket and, he could tell Ginny knew what he must do as she looked away. Harry placed the knife to his upper arm and felt the cold metal slice through him, but he refused to wince and be made a wimp in front of Ginny. She turned back to him and smiled and he grinned back as the pain started to numb his arm. He reached out and smeared his blood against the back wall. It shone bright and seemed to glow for a few seconds before disappearing, and the wall faded to allow them entrance.

Ginny gasped in surprise and Harry pulled her to him. They were now looking into and abandon room, with a pillar in the center, on it resting the cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

Harry and Ginny climbed in through the wardrobe together, they had barley walked four feet in when the door behind them shut with the sound of a gunshot and before them bright green eyes came out of the large crack that he could now see.

**_"So you're blood was innocent blood after all"_** hissed the snake

**_"What must we do to obtain the prize?"_** hissed Harry at the snake slithering on the floor in front of them.

**_"I will give you a clue you solve it, and I'll give you another, you solve that and you receive my prize"_**

Harry translated this to Ginny, who smiled back encouraging him.

"Well, got nothing better to do" she teased, trying to lighten the tense mood.

**_"Let's hear you're first clue"_** Harry hissed the snake hissed gleefully

**_"Come in closer and listen to my song  
Can't go back your way is closed  
Answer my rhyme  
Or you'll pay with you're time"_**

Harry translated this to Ginny as the snake continued to hiss his glee again. "And either we try or we're going to die, so what do you say?" asked Harry knowing there was little choice in the matter.

"We sure the bloody hell didn't come here for nothing!" replied Ginny Harry smiled and winked at her before focusing his attention on the task at hand.

**_"We'll take you're challenge"_**

The snake licked it's tongue as if making sure they were not wasting its time, then started hissing again as it sang it's riddle.

**_"We come from a place filled naught but with sand  
Eagle like talons and full neck of mane  
Greatness lies in riddles, and our liking for puzzles  
Easy we are to anger, so best not closely linger  
Last of all and best listen here  
A face like a man, but we can give quite a good scare"_**

Harry repeated this to Ginny who immediately started scratching her head.

"Where's Hermione when you need her!" said Harry slightly flustered.

"She's on a date remember " Ginny snapped "and bedside's I'm not far behind her level of intelligence" Harry swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, Gin I didn't mean it like-"

"It doesn't matter, okay the first line again?"

"We come from a place filled naught but with sand" said Harry repeating what the snake had said while he was trying to keep an eye on it.

"Okay...think...think.." Ginny started pacing three steps from him then three steps back. Her face was set in concentration, and determination. "Obviously it has to be somewhere full of sand right?" Harry nodded that part he already figured out, but didn't open his mouth to say this. "Where is there full...of course...Egypt! Were looking for a creature that originated out of Egypt!" Ginny cried out.

"Egypt?" asked Harry sounding dumbfounded

"Yeah, know anyone who has been to Egypt Harry?" asked Ginny sweetly

"No...hang on...you did!"

"Very good, Harry you're cottoning on" Ginny snickered as Harry cut his eyes at her "Okay what was the second line?" Harry repeated it then the third and all the way up till the final line. Her eyes of excitement. "Okay now the last line"

"A face like a man, but we can give quite a good scare" Ginny beamed at him, and Harry began thinking through the line, ignoring Ginny's smile.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too, but Ginny now is defiantly not the time" said Harry

"Okay, but I already know the answer" she said nonchalantly

"WHAT? What is it then?" asked Harry grabbing her hand and pulling her to stand still beside him.

"Simple..a sphinx!" She said

Harry starred flabbergasted. "A sphinx" A flash of a picture were he was in the third and final task of the triwizard tournament. Where he had to answer a riddle then too! Ginny was right the riddle sounded just like them. Harry turned his full attention back to the snake. **_"My answer...is...a sphinx"_**

The snake licked his tongue as if testing the air and started to slither towards them, instantly Harry pushed Ginny behind him, but by the time it go near enough to them, it transformed into a full grown sphinx. The one Harry had met in the maze had a womanly face, while this one held something more manly about it.

"Very good" When the sphinx spoke it's voice seemed to come within himself and it did indeed sound like a male. Much deeper somehow. His face was hardened, though Harry couldn't read it properly.

"Alright, let us hear you're second riddle" said Ginny. The sphinx smiled at her and Harry frowned pushing her fully behind him now. Harry saw the sphinx's eyes light with fire at his action. Harry didn't want nothing to happen to Ginny and if he had to he would kill this creature in front of him. Then take the cup,_"Mmm at least I got a back up plan if we can't solve his damn puzzle."_ thought Harry savagely.

The sphinx stood completely still and boring its eye's into Harry's. It had been here for at least fifty years now, and Harry knew it was in no hurry, even if they were.

"Fine, but you will answer correctly or you will die!" said the beast, sneeringly at Harry. He tried to remember if sphinx's could hear wizard's thought's, but couldn't think of anything, but to get Ginny and himself out of here. Harry felt Ginny shiver behind him, in fear. Harry fought the urge to give into his own fear and break out in Goose bumps, but he willed himself to be Ginny's strength this time, and he intended to succeed. Harry squeezed her hand again and nodded grimly at the sphinx. Though he did not smile, instead he started in with his puzzle.

"Look around and you'll not find it here  
Unless of course you are a seer  
A life worthy of your death  
If you can not show me just yet  
So best get your other, tis best to be near  
The answer lies each time you kiss your dear."

_"Look around, you'll not find it here"_ Harry thought the word's and quickly started looking around the room they had been standing in for at least the last half an hour. The gray stone wall's, to the same gray stone floor. Thee only light coming from three torches that hung around the circle room. Upon closer inspection Harry noticed that the brackets holding the torches were severed house elf arm's. Harry swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat. The only table was the pillar holding the cup in the middle, thee only hole in the wall was a crack that the snake had, first appeared from and though Harry didn't need to see up close to know it was just that a crack, nothing more, nothing less. Harry suddenly closed his eyes and felt the room yell to him in heated discussion, and he gave an involuntary shiver. He opened his eyes to see Ginny who had oddly seemed to do the same thing that he had.

"This room hold's a lot-" she began, but Harry already knew

"Of anger" finished Harry for her and she nodded her head.

"Harry, of course" Harry looked back at her again "What else would be worthy enough to die for?" Ginny was smiling as Harry's face dawned comprehension "What do you feel right before a kiss?" She whispered leaning into him and Harry let his eye's drift to a close before he felt Ginny's warm, soft lips brushing his. Harry pulled her to him and immediately as the kiss deepened he felt a number of thing's, that all lead back to just one thing. She pulled away from him and smiled. "Now my sweet prince, what did you feel?

"Love" Harry's voice was a whisper as Ginny stood in front of him now, and Harry's green eye's met hers as a desire flooded through them, replacing the cold from the room, with heat. "The answer's love"

"That's what I thought too" said Ginny smiling still, as Harry turned to face the sphinx, Harry thought he saw his eye's flare again, but Harry paid no mind. They were almost out of here, he hoped.

"Our answer is.." Harry turned back to Ginny, she nodded at him just once, and Harry turned back to the sphinx before adding "Is love, always love"

The sphinx gave what was an unmistakable smile and gestured with his hand to the cup. "Have you're prize you've beaten me at my best, be gone from here soon, or you might face another test"

Harry walked away from Ginny slowly at first. The sphinx was beside the pillar. He didn't like being this close to it, without his wand out and ready, but he knew drawing it out could easily anger him. Harry hurriedly grabbed the cup and fled grabbing Ginny's hand as he passed her. The door had opened for them to escape, but was closing rather quickly. Harry pushed Ginny through and the sphinx gave a almighty growl in frustration, Harry didn't need to turn around to see the sphinx heading towards them, it paws pounding the floor and echoing strongly, Harry climbed through the wall as it closed, and Harry leaped from the wardrobe as the door's banged shut. Ginny helped him to his feet and he and her both had their wands at the ready, just in case.

No sound came from the wardrobe again, however and after standing there waiting they lowered their wand's, pushed them into their pant's and pulled out their invisibility cloak's and had them on. Neither one noticed that they seemed to move as one, and didn't pay attention as they were able to reach out an take each other's hand's without fumbling trying to locate each other. Harry had the cup in his jacket for safe keeping. As they headed out wordlessly to locate Ron and Hermione. They jumped over the rope this time without to much effort, _"being on Gryffindor Quidditch team does have its advantages"_ thought Harry equally proud that Ginny was too!

They soon found Ron and Hermione in a room titled UNEXPLAINABLE BOOKS. Harry heaved a deep sigh as Ginny let loose a small giggle, each truly thankful that they were back into normal reality. Harry saw Hermione deeply immersed in a book she looked halfway through and Ron looked deeply bored. _"A typical muggle's first date"_ thought Harry.

Harry crept up behind Ron, Ginny still holding his hand. He didn't want Ron to be startled and jump as it would look weird. _"Though people would probably think he's just waking up"_ thought Harry failing to hold his snicker "Were ready to leave, let's move" whispered Harry

"Okay, sweetheart, what do you say we head back to my place and get a little more comfortable?" said Ron trying to sound silkily in a deeper voice. Harry wondered if he was trying to be seductive, and the thought made him bubble with laughter inside. His side already aching from with holding it, he felt Ginny through their hands shaking in silent giggles. Hermione however cut her eyes at him before agreeing and they walked hand in hand, Hermione talking in a loud whisper about the book. Harry wondered if she was trying to make their date seem real, or if it had truly interested her. Knowing Hermione probably the latter.

They approached the front exit door's and Ron made another grand show for opening the door for his date, Hermione awarded Ron who conventionally kept hold of the door, as Hermione kissed him and Harry lead Ginny through, he tapped Hermione's shoulder to tell them they were through and all four walked away from the museum and found the same cafe' they had hid behind before Harry and Ginny took off their cloaks revealing themselves.

"Well?" asked Hermione

"We got-" started Ginny, but Harry cut her off

"Not here wildfire"

"Wildfire?" asked Ron and Ginny blushed profusely

"Never you mind Ron, let's go" said Hermione who did not seem to surprised that Harry had given Ginny a nick name, he wondered if Ginny told her, this thought made Harry blush remembering his private word's to her when he dubbed her 'wildfire'. They nodded their head's as Ron and Hermione took a step, turned and vanished, before Harry vanishing with Ginny, their destination, Hogsmead.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey all! I hope all is well! Another long one, sorry did this bother anyone? I really don't mean to make them long, I just start typing and through the week, it get's to were it is now. I want to apologize a head of time, for any out of context, and, or misspelled word's, I do hope I'm getting slightly better! What did you think about the Horcrux? **

**I have received question's concerning Ron's Animagus form, but I'm afraid I can not reveal anything at this time. You will indeed find out soon as to why.I would also like to thank each person individually for posting reviews I would name you all, but I think I went to long on this chapter as it is, so until next chapter. Take care!**

**Thanks**

**HogwartsAngel101**


	19. Power of the Gryffindor

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, surprise, surprise!

**

* * *

Chapter 19 : Power of the Gryffindor ****

* * *

Enjoy! **

* * *

It was with great relive that Harry fell into a chair in front of McGonagall's desk. Ginny came to sit beside him, but Harry scooted her chair closer to his, and redirected her hips. When she sat down she flashed him a smile, he returned as he draped his arm over her shoulder's and held tightly to her, while she rested her free hand on his thigh. Harry breathed in deep, savoring her scent, and receiving her comfort.

"Well?" asked McGonagall as Hermione and Ron filled the remaining two seat's that had been conjured there moments before by McGonagall.

"It was there " Harry said simply. He shifted slightly in his seat and took out the cup and placed it on the desk.

It was silver and held weird marking's around the rim, and base, and in the middle on two sides was the shape of a badger, glowing a strange yellow. All eye's in the room were currently drawn to it as a voice interrupted there wondering's.

"That's it alright" Harry looked over Ginny's head to see the brown sorting hat, sitting on it's shelf. "I remember she loved that cup, more than anything, still don't know why? She would take her morning tea in the greenhouses, and would sit there for hour's, watching the sun rise."

"How do you know?" asked Harry slightly perplexed

"It was the job entitled to me by the very four pillars that keep this school standing firm and true. When Godric suggested me and they all put more in than a bit of magic, they also purred there heart's and yes pieces of their souls" Harry looked flabbergasted at the hat, and Ginny gasped. "No, there all gone and died I'm afraid, sad but true, they are truly gone. Pity to! All well, at least we still got the chosen one, don't we?" Harry starred silently at the hat, as it cocked a line that formed an eyebrow "Yes, great in Slythrin, but now you posses a greater beast that I haven't seen since Godric, my aren't we the apple of the pillar's four? " Harry didn't know still didn't know how to respond, he hoped nobody heard him say that he would have been great in Slythrin, as he wanted to keep that to himself until at least his death.

"Well, Congratulation's are in order, on a job well done" said McGonagall her eyebrows were high enough to disappear in her hairline, as she met Harry's eye for a brief moment and Harry knew she had heard and wasn't at all to surprised by it. Harry's stomach felt queasy.

"Yes, and to see all in good health and not a scratch make's it even better. Madam Pomfry will be shocked I should say" said Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling behind the golden half moon spectacles he still wore in death.

"Yeah" agreed Harry wholeheartedly. He still felt odd remembering the way the sphinx had looked at Ginny, almost possessively, he certainly didn't like it, and was glad they were gone from there.

"What exactly happened "asked McGonagall

"We were kind of wondering that too!" said Hermione

"What do you mean Miss. Granger?" McGonagall asked her eyes roaming to sit on Hermione's face, but it was Ginny who answered. She told them the tale in prefect accuracy, from the innocent blood smeared , the door disappearing, closing, the snake, it's hissing a riddle that they accept or die. Everyone, but Harry and Dumbledore gasped here, but Ginny just kept on talking.

"Of course we agreed, didn't go all that way for nothing, right Harry" Harry smiled at her glowing face and nodded unable to form the word's to tell Ginny just how proud he was of her. She continued the story and although she couldn't remember the riddles, neither could Harry, she did tell them the answer's and Hermione beamed at them, and Harry spoke up.

"It was Ginny who figured out both Riddle's" Harry said pride etched in his every word as Ginny blushed as all eyes were on her. Harry couldn't believe it, she had. To think he almost hadn't gotten back with her and told her about the Hurcrux's was unbearable now.

"Well done, Miss. Weasley, please continue" said Dumbledore from his portrait Ginny jumped back into the story and finished it soon after. "That is quite a story" He said leaning back into his chair and clasping his long fingers in front of him, on his lap, elbows resting easily on the arm's of his chair. Harry thought that Dumbledore looked comfy and at rested, though Harry knew he wished he could be alive to fight the final battle they would be preparing for the rest of the year. Harry saw McGonagall slightly shocked face.

"Innocent blood? said Ron looking between Harry and Ginny "But Harry I thought...err...that is to say...well" Ron sputtered nervously.

"Mr. Weasley? Something you wish to share with the rest of us?" asked McGonagall shifting her gaze to Ron.

"Err...n-no" sputtered Ron again. His ear's were turning pink and Harry automatically knew what Ron had intended to say and his meaning, making Harry blush!

"Mr. Weasley, innocent blood is something to be treasured. Why innocent blood?" asked Dumbledore "The answer's simple actually. Voldemort would have assumed his enemy would have been one that was closer to him. Innocent blood no one near him would have had, you see? So they would have had to kill innocent to get through the magical barrier. Something I'm afraid no one near would have had trouble with now, but at the time, who knows" said Dumbledore answering his own question.

"Oh well, that make's since" said Ron his face matching his ear's now, and Harry rolled his eyes, thanking Merlin Dumbledore had given Ron an easy out!

"An excellent use of transfiguration too, I should say" continued Dumbledore, not seeing the glare that Ginny now threw at Ron, who hid behind Hermione's. Harry smirked slightly, he felt a bat bogy hex coming on and knew that once Ginny got back to school Ron would have a bad day, especially if he kept up at this rate.

"Quite" agreed McGonagall both teacher's unaware of the silent conversation that had just took place in front of them.

"Professor, how much magic would one have to have, in order to make a transfiguration spell last fifty year's or more?" asked Hermione unable to stop herself.

"Magical power has hardly anything to do with it, Miss Granger" said McGonagall "But emotion"

"I thought emotion is what power's us" said Harry

"It does, your case is indeed different from Tom's in this scense" said Dumbledore leaning slightly forward in his chair "Your love with Miss. Weasley was enough strength to give you both that magical surge you needed. She is your rock, as you are hers, but Tom dos not trust someone enough for him to have that comfort." Harry's mind flashed an image of Tom or Voldemort for that matter getting hugged by Snape and coughed a laugh that bubbled inside him. " So his emotional surge was hate, or anger, there pretty much the same, aren't they? You see the difference, One allows us peace, while thee other constantly torment's us. Voldemort won't find no rest, that is another reason he's trying to-"

"Do me in" offered Harry

"For the lack of a better word, yes. His choice now made, and you're choice-"

"Is too! I'm going after him and I'm going to kill him." interrupted Harry again and Dumbledore smiled greatly at him. Was that pride?

"Anger power's his spells then?" asked Ginny

"Correct Miss Weasley, I'm not certain when Tom received his magical increase, but he did indeed receive one as well" said Dumbledore sitting back as if exhausted in his frame. As a thought occurred to Harry.

"So Voldemort's stronger!" he cried out hysterically "Oh great that's just what we needed, if it wasn't bad enough!"

"Calm yourself Harry" said Dumbledore, but Harry only went calm when Ginny lifted his arm back over her shoulder's and laid her hand on his leg. "Harry Voldemort is as strong as he will get, I think or at least we're hoping" Harry didn't like the feeling that came with Dumbledore's last word's, but who could argue when he had a flamin' red head sitting beside him, the warm smile from her pouty pink lip's, her body warm and pushed against his side. He smiled at her and received one for his efforts. "Harry the soul is a fragile thing, it can only with stand so much before crumbling on it's own, Tom I believe knows this. Voldemort has already accomplished the impossible, to the extent one can do." Harry nodded and Ginny squeezed his thigh.

"Now can I be permitted to change the topic and ask about the animal's I scense in all of you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well" began Hermione sitting a little bit straighter in her chair. "I'm a tawny owl"

"Indeed, though forgive me, not unexpected. Owl's are known to be wise and the flight portrays little fear, impressive"

"Thank you Professor, Ron here is..well...he's a spider" said Hermione. Ron hung his head, Harry thought he looked rather disappointed.

"Indeed! My my...pardon me, but I thought you had a fear of spider's, Mr. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore

"A fear? That's the understatement of the century" muttered Ron

"Then, I take it you are not excited about becoming an animagus?" asked McGonagall looking sternly at Ron

"An Animagus sure, but...a..spider" said Ron looking output and his head hung even further, sinking into his shoulder's. Hermione rubbed his back soothingly.

"Ah I see, Mr. Weasley all creature's no matter the size have something to contribute. Spider's are especially good. Have you ever noticed Mr. Weasley how a spider makes it's web?" Ron shook his head no

"When I see them I would just rather-"

"Run the other way" offered Ginny, and Ron cut his eye's at her Harry moved in his line of view, so he made eye contact with Ron instead of Ginny. Ron immediately hung his head again

"They are also particular good at strategy" continued Dumbledore as if there had not been any interruption's "Almost always a spider can look at a situation and find a way to solve it"

"Kind of like chess, then" Hermione said, still rubbing Ron's back

"Yes Miss Granger, indeed" said Dumbledore. Ron smiled slightly at Hermione and then at Dumbledore his twinkling blue eyes were currently set on Ron.

"Oh I didn't really think about what the up side was, it's just ... a bit sickening really" said Ron and Dumbledore laughed appreciatively

"Well, I must admit I'm quite surprised too!" Dumbledore said still chuckling

"I think we all were" said Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement.

"There's more still though, If you take notice of the spider's you met in your second year, Mr. Weasley, they are quite loyal to their pack, kind of like wolves if you will. Family is everything to them. An unwavering loyalty and uncommonly good at strategy so your animagus form like I said surprising, but not unexpected. For these are your trait's are they not?" said Dumbledore his eyes still on Ron, whose head rose and there eyes seemed to meet. Ron smiled and Dumbledore bowed his head slightly.

"Guess what Professor? I'm a phoenix!" said Ginny her face was glowing with excitement.

"Impressive. Phoenixes as you know have very powerful uses. There of course is the flaming, carrying heavy amounts of weight, and the most valuable trait is the healing tear's" Ginny smiled as Dumbledore spoke softly "It was my own animagus form"

"WHAT?" all four teenagers looked stunned as there mouth's were opened and there eyes wide in surprise. Though McGonagall looked at Dumbledore she was not at all surprised. Harry thought she must have known.

"Yes, Fawkes was a friend that taught me how to use the powers that as a phoenix I possessed. I knew of them naturally, but Fawkes taught me how to harness them, use them at will.

"Sir where is Fawkes?" asked Harry

"Fawkes is out touring the country side and assisting to those who need him, but he will belong to Miss Weasley now" replied Dumbledore as Ginny's eyes went wide again.

"Me? Why?"

"A phoenix can only teach another phoenix how to behave and act like a true phoenix. One point in being able to transform is so that no one will be able to recognize you.. Unless they are looking for your marking's" said Dumbledore

"With this talent comes great responsibility, so I expect each and everyone of you four to be responsible." said McGonagall

"Of course, but I was rather wondering if we could keep this quiet. I wouldn't want Voldemort to learn about this and try and capture us or something" said Harry. He watched he two teacher's look at each other and seemed to hold a silent conversation before turning back to them.

"Harry, you must understand, while it is best choice for now, eventually the ministry will have to be informed" said Dumbledore

"Thanks" said Harry, but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence him.

"I feel the need to warn you all that you must not change anywhere but where Headmistress McGonagall edam's safe. As she has just agreed to help in assisting you"

"Thank you Professor" said Hermione and Ginny at the same time. They both turned to each other and giggled. Harry who was sitting between them, wondered how he had found that irritating at one time, now he found Ginny's giggle like music to his ear's. It was Ginny, his Ginny.

"Now Harry, what is this form of yours?" asked McGonagall

"I'm a griffin" Harry said. McGonagall's face fell stunned, her mouth slightly gasped open. Dumbledore seemed to have stopped breathing, hang on, did he need to breath now?

"How extraordinary!" Dumbledore finally exclaimed after a moment's silence.

"How is this possible Albus?" asked McGonagall, though her eye's were still on Harry

"Strength, wisdom, flight, speed, to the wizarding world there salvation, courage, majesty, and not to mention vengeance" said Dumbledore

"Everything that make's Harry, well...Harry" said Hermione in a whispered voice, but it was still heard by all

"Mr. Potter, do you know when the last Animagus griffin was?" asked McGonagall. Harry suddenly felt like he was back in class, a good answer would earn him ten points to Gryffindor, a bad, or cheek answer would earn him a glare, or a detention, Harry settled for a shake of his head.

"Godric Gryffindor, Harry" said Dumbledore softly

"How am I able to then?" asked Harry to no one imparticuliar

"Simple, you are a very powerful wizard. You hold enough magic inside that can withstand the transformation. Tell me something though, your griffin did it have spikes?" asked Dumbledore

"Yeah" said Harry

"There were about four smaller one's on his tail, and three on his back including a bigger between his wing's." said Ginny

"Well, I'm very impressed Mr. Potter" said McGonagall

"Indeed, Harry not even Godric was able to produce spikes." stated Dumbledore

"So what's this mean?" asked Hermione

"It mean's that our Mr. Potter is a very powerful wizard" said McGonagall

"Yeah and?" said Ron

"Mr. Weasley, Harry is more than likely the most powerful wizard since Merlin" said Dumbledore "Or the capable ability to become that" Harry heard Hermione gasp her hand covering her mouth, Ron looked in awe at him and McGonagall and Dumbledore stared him down with a look Harry couldn't describe, He glanced down into Ginny's face, her eyes showed there proudness and awe, but Harry found himself asking the question that had been going through his sub-conscious all since the orphanage

"Sir, maybe you could tell me why it is that I feel this over whelming urge to protect Ginny,"

"Your in love, I would have thought that to be simple" said Dumbledore

"Yes sir, but there's something else there to. Like just a moment ago Ron looked at Ginny heatedly and I wanted to hex him" said Harry admitting his urge as he felt ashamed of his feelings towards his best mate.

"Yeah and you got this weird look in your eyes to, mate" said Ron looking kind of scared as Harry met his eye's

"I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't mean anything by it or anything" said Harry

"I do not-" began Dumbledore, but McGonagall interrupted him, Harry was slightly shocked.

"Albus the last trait of a griffon" she reminded him sternly

"Oh yes, indeed, indeed" Dumbledore said unfolding his hands as he brought them back together in front of his face, his blue eyes though still sparkling were dead set on Harry

"Indeed what?" asked Ginny nervously

"The main thing griffins were known of, was to protect a valuable item. Since Harry is a griffon, he in both forms find you, Miss Weasley to be his most prized possession, if you will" said Dumbledore looking between Harry and Ginny now

"Oh" said Ginny, Harry felt her slightly tense "I can take care of myself you know" she added looking up into Harry's face

"I know, it's not really like I can help it Gin" said Harry quietly "I love you to much to lose you"

"I'm not going anywhere, but I'm more than capable-" Her ranting's were cut off by Dumbledore

"He will be unable to help it, Miss Weasley, In fact once he learns to harness his griffon form, his griffon will feel the need to claim you as his prize"

"Claim me? How?" asked Ginny her tone was still nervous, but Harry could sense her fear now to, He clasped his free hand over her hand that rested on his thigh and gave it a squeeze, hoping to be reassuring.

"Harry will want to claim you by simply loving on you, by means of nuzzling his face in yours, and oh yes, according to legend, Godric gave Rowena Ravenclaw a small cut, that was rumored to be the shape of a bird. Which bird I am uncertain, but you'll find Phoenixes are mostly the same way" said Dumbledore

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione

"Well, Fawkes claimed me. Remember Harry me telling you of a scare that much resembled the London underground?"

"Yes"

"Fawkes gave me that. It is simply so he will know where I am, and how to find me, when he need's me. It allows him to flame to my location as well as me to apparate, or flame in my case, to his." said Dumbledore

"So I will want to claim Harry too" asked Ginny the fear now abated

"Yes, this will allow the person of whom you wish to claim, to apparate to your location if needed, quite handy I assure you" said Dumbledore

"Oh" said Ginny "How soon do you think we'll both feel the need to claim each other?"

"First you'll want to learn how to properly transform" said McGonagall "We'll meet once a week in the room you used as the D.A., from there I will train you, and you are to tell no one of these meeting's, understand?"

"Yes Professor" the four teenager's replied

"Good, now if thee is nothing else" she asked looking at the four in front of her, and then to Dumbledore who bowed his head at her "Molly will be worried as it is five, please giver her my apology's as the library was needing to be re-categorized, it was bound to take a while" she gave another rare smile as she lead them all to the fireplace were Ron and Hermione said there goodbye's to the to professors and floo'd together to the Burrow.

"Thanks Professor" said Harry giving McGonagall a smile, then turning to Dumbledore's frame he nodded his head

"I'm always here Harry, when you need me" Dumbledore said looking at him with a smile

"Thanks sir" said Harry as Ginny threw powder into the fire and stepped into the green flames, dragging Harry behind her. Harry hurriedly said one last goodbye before Ginny shouted the Burrow.

* * *

"Harry?" 

"What Hermione?" asked Harry as he now lay resting in his bed against his headboard in Ron's room. Ginny laid between his legs up against his chest, as they were both still pouring over Dumbledore's book.

"What did the sorting hat mean by you would have been great in Slythrin?" Hermione asked. Harry heaved a deep breath, and noticed Ron being absolutely still. Harry figured he was trying to listen without trying to obvious.

"I knew this was going to come up. Would it matter if I said don't want to talk about it?" asked Harry hopefully

"No" said Hermione and Ginny who then added "Not really" Harry placed a kiss on the top of her head, as she turned a page.

"Fine!" Harry heaved another deep breath, he had planned on telling them, never and was not really happy about doing so now. "When the sorting hat went to sort me, he said something to the fact that I would have been great in Slythrin and that it was all there in my head, and that Slythrin would help me on the way to greatness, whatever that mean's" said Harry

"Well, how come it didn't put you in Slythrin?" asked Hermione. Ron met his eye's and cast them to the floor as if there was suddenly something interesting there.

"Ron told me that most witch and wizard's who were in Slythrin were bad, and I didn't want to be placed in there" said Harry, not at all liking this conversation, as Ron looked up and Harry gave him a silent thanks with a nod of his head, and was relived when he returned it.

"How did you get into Gryffindor then?" asked Ginny tilting her head back to look him in the eye. Harry suddenly felt lighter.

"I told it that my future girlfriend was coming next year, and that she to was suppose to be in Gryffindor and that she was a Weasley, and it said Merlin help us all!" said Harry laughing now.

"Harry you git, you did not!" said Ginny then she squealed as Harry tackled her, straddled her waist and began tickling her until she was laughing hysterically.

"Harry...stop...Harry ..whew" said Ginny as Harry finally let up his tickling. He starred down at the women under him, and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to get such a hard headed girl. He loved her there was no way around it. Not that he wanted a way out, he was still hoping for a way in!

"Love you my prince" Ginny whispered

"Love you my wildfire" whispered Harry back to Ginny

"Why do you call her that?" entered Ron "I mean I can see the fire, the Weasley temper, and the hair, but why 'wild' fire?"

"Because mate, not that you would notice, but you're sister is hot as fire, and I know she's wild, and that word as multiple meaning's" said Harry still starring into Ginny's brown eyes, as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, didn't need that, Harry, why couldn't you just say for unexplainable reasons or something?"

"Well, you asked him Ronald, but none of that now, Ginny we'll be in your room if you need us" said Hermione getting to her feet and dragging Ron from the room. The door closed behind him

"Harry?"

"Mmm"

"Did you know that I was almost put in Ravenclaw?"

"What?"

"Yeah I told the hat that there was someone in Gryffindor I wanted to be near, and somehow it knew it was you I wanted to be near, so It didn't hesitate to yell Gryffindor"

"Why didn't you tell me Gin?" asked Harry now stretching out to lay between her leg's.

"I didn't think that you would want to hear stuff like that" said Ginny tilting her head as Harry bent down to run kisses on her neck.

"I want to hear everything about you, wildfire" Harry said between kisses, He lifted his lip's to meet hers as passion began to spiral between them, and heat flooded their belly's. Desire rolled over them as Harry with a nod from Ginny removed her pant's that she had been wearing and Ginny withdrew Harry's wand from his pocket and set silencing and locking charm's at the door. Harry lifted her back off the bed to take her shirt off, and when Ginny laid back on the bed she was clad in naught but a matching set of black lace. Harry's breath caught in his throat, as he sat looking mesmerized at Ginny, his Ginny.

"It help's to breath" she said and Harry smiled remembering his word's to her in the vault. He didn't hesitate no more and took off the black panties and running his hand's smoothly over her legs Harry came to rest between her legs again, she brought them up around his middle and Harry's body began to throb He lowered his head to receive her flamin' kiss she offered and Harry ran the length of her torso with his right hand till he shifted slightly and found her center. He didn't look for her consent this time, as she had already gave it, and was willing to again. He rub on her and even added the thrust of his own hip's from time to time, making Ginny moan in delight. Merlin he loved that sound she made with her throat. He lowered his lip's to her neck and bit harder than he meant to and Ginny cried out in pleasure, Harry suckled the spot and Ginny began to move her own hips under him.

"Wait" Ginny said and Harry stopped so suddenly he flung himself off her and landed at the foot of the bed, his face red, his body hard, yet his mind thinking he had done something terribly wrong. "Take your clothes off, Prince, I want to at least feel your bare skin on mine." Harry breathed in a deep sigh, as relief spread through him, a smile began tugging at his lip's as Ginny got up and went over to him and started undressing him by pulling his shirt off. She pushed Harry flat on his back and stripped his pant's off, followed by his sock's, his shoes already having been discarded earlier. Harry removed her bra.

Ginny straddled him and his errection rubbed her center, and Harry hissed in the plaseuring heat. Ginny smiled down at him and moved her hips again, making Harry groan and sigh at the same time. Her face showed comperhension as to what was causing Harry's plasure and she reached between them and grasped him tightly and started to stroke himself against her core. Harry's eye's rolled back as her heat sent chills and shiver's down his spine, Ginny bent her head and nibbled at his collor bone, and Harry was trying so hard not to grab her hip's and thrust into her as she slid him in a little and Harry hissed again, as she withdrew him and entered him in slightly again, going deeper everytime, though not by much.

"Merlin Ginny" Harry graoned as Ginny entered the tip of his errection again and slowly she slid down further. Harry felt the walls of Ginny's inside tighten against the tip of himself and felt the end nearing already and pulled his hip's back out of her in time to spill up against her heat. Ginny smiled at him and Harry blushed. He rolled them over so he lay on top. He put his own hand on her center and started running his finger over her, she was wet with his own release and he ran this liquid over her nub that grew hotter and wetter as he sucked at her neck again. Ginny was soon moaning high pitch noises and Harry smiled into her neck. As she hugged tightly to him. He thrust two finger's into her center and bit down on her neck as Ginny add her own climax to his and lay spent underneath him. Harry removed his hand and laid still ontop Ginny as she still clung to him and Harry worked his own arm under her head and brought her tighter to him. They hadn't gone all the way, but to him they had, he felt a piece of what Ginny would feel like, when he was finaly able to be buried inside her. Harry smiled into her hair and he felt Ginny kiss his shoulder. Harry leaned up and saw Ginny grinning broadly.

"Wow" said Harry and Ginny giggled

"Just wait till the real deal, Mr. Potter"

"I don't know if I'll last that long" Harry admitted as a blush crept into his cheek's. Sending Ginny giggling again.

"Trust me you'll last long enough." Ginny said confidently. Harry meet her eye's and as his heart clenched and the monster inside purred with content.

"I love you Ginny"

"I know, and I love you too!" she said before tangling her finger's in his hair and bringing his lip's to receive another heart stopping kiss.

* * *

AN:

Another Chapter to post. This one's shorter than the last two, but I particularly liked this one, as it explains a good deal with a little goodness at the end. No they haven't gone all the way, that's saved for something much better than Ron's room at the Burrow, I assure you!

I do wish that all would review to tell me 'cool' or 'sucks', I'll take anything that will tell me how you all are liking, or, hating this fic. I love getting review's they are the highlight of my day!

Thanks, and take care until next Chapter!

****

HogwartsAngel101

* * *


	20. The Worm Twins

**Disclaimer " I don't own Harry Potter '_mmm were have I said this before? lol!'_**

**

* * *

Chapter 20 **

**The Worm Twins**

**

* * *

Enjoy! **

* * *

The next few day's passed fairly fast. Ginny had researched Dumbledore's book and created a spell list to learn. Most of which they would have to wait till they arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione had also researched the book she had given him for his birthday, and also created her own list of possible items of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's, that were more than likely to be the last remaining Horcrux. As they still hand not the vaguest idea of what it could be, much less on how to find it. 

Harry now sat with Ginny, Ron, Hermione while Mrs. Weasley was fixing lunch. She refused any help, so the four sat there trying to calm her down. Harry wondered if she had been on her secret mission last night as she looked exhausted. When she had laid food on the table she sat with a huff and stirred her undrunk tea.

"Mrs. Weasley are you alright?" Harry asked watching her closely.

"Yes dear, I'm fine" she answered, but Harry heard her tiredness

"Maybe you should have a bit of a lie down?" he suggested

"No...well, maybe for a little while" Mrs. Weasley said trying to stifle a yawn that slipped past her "Would you four mind cleaning up the house, the bathroom is a mess, laundry need's done, and the kitchen floor needs scrubbed." Harry looked at the floor, it was in need of cleaning. He couldn't remember when the last time he had seen the Burrow this a mess. He didn't think he ever had.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley, if there's anything else just let us know" said Hermione glancing at Mrs. Weasley.

"You're sweet dear thank y-you" said Mrs. Weasley yawning again. She slowly got out of her seat and leaving her tea on the table she left the kitchen and they heard the stairs creaking as she climbed them.

"She's really exhausted isn't she?" said Ginny looking at the empty doorway.

"Yeah, just being around her makes me tired again" said Ron grabbing another sandwich from the plate in the middle off the table.

"Ron, be understandable, I think this has something to do with her mission she's on for the order" said Hermione

"I wonder what it is?" asked Ginny

"I don't know, it must be important though, to take her out at night" said Harry

"Wonder what night's she's away?" asked Ron thoughtfully

"Why? Interested in swapping room mates for the night?" asked Ginny hopefully, Harry couldn't suppress the grin forming at lip's.

"Ginny!" said Hermione reproached, but she must have found this idea tempting too, as she blushed and glanced at Ron, who smiled and tucked into another sandwich.

"How many more are you going to eat?" asked Harry feeling slightly sick at watching Ron scarf about six sandwiches down.

"Last one" he said rounding off the last bite, and swallowing a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Good we are done, now" said Hermione in a bossy voice "What chores should we do first?"

"How about you two take care of the laundry and the kitchen floor, Harry and I will straighten the living room and clean the bathroom" said Ginny

"Fine" said Hermione agreeing and dragging a dreadful looking Ron out of the room.

* * *

The rest of the day was set with cleaning. Harry was exhausted when Charlie came calling that evening and was put out when Mrs. Weasley was still sleeping instead of making dinner. Harry and Ginny put a pretty good dinner together and was ready by the time Mr. Weasley arrived that evening. 

"Where's Molly?" he asked looking dumbfounded

"Harry sent her for a nap at about one o' clock and she hasn't been down since." said Ginny placing a plate in front of Mr. Weasley who smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek as he sat down and started eating.

"After dinner Mr. Weasley gave them a report that contained no useful information and Harry was starting to feel down. No news in this case was not good news.

"Don't worry Harry we'll find them" said Ginny confidently

"Yeah, I was actually surprised that we were able to find two already" said Hermione

"So when are we going to take the cup to your vault Harry?" asked Ron casting a furtive look at his trunk, were the silver badger cup was hidden near the bottom.

"As soon as we get our Hogwarts letter's, I suppose" answered Harry

"That should be any day now, according to Mr. Weasley there not putting it in the Prophet that Hogwarts is re-opening this term, I suppose Scrimgeour wants to keep as much quiet as he can" said Hermione

"I hate that bloke" muttered Harry

"We don't have to worry about him yet, just concentrate on the task at hand" said Hermione

"What do you think I'm doing Hermione?" cried out Harry before he could stop himself. Ginny's hand immediately snuck it's way into Harry's and as the comfort she gave sped into his stomach he smile down at her, to find her already smiling at him. Ginny was already learning what he loved, and how her simple touch mad him feel. Harry knew what she loved as well, so that road was easily taken both way's.

"Harry, I think what Hermione's trying to say is that let's face one trouble at a time, we've got this mission on our hand's so let's not worry about the minister too" said Ginny her voice smooth like elder wine, making Harry grin again.

"Yeah, your right, sorry Hermione" muttered Harry

"That's alright, I just think that maybe we could do some research, but that has to wait till we get to Hogwarts, so there's not much left to do, is there?" Hermione asked looking at the three who now sat looking at her with eyes of tiredness.

"Well, there's one" entered Ginny "The wedding is the day after tomorrow, maybe Mum will let Charlie take us to Diagon Alley to get wedding gift's?"

"Yeah, and I can put the cup in the Potter vault" said Harry

"Charlie's downstairs let's go ask him first, then we'll ask mum tomorrow" said Ron

They made there way downstairs to find Charlie spread out on the couch reading the prophet.

"Any new news Charlie?" asked Ron setting down on the arm of the couch at Charlie's feet.

"Nope, seems to be quiet, a little to quiet, but anyway, what do you four want now?"

"What make's you think we want something?" asked Ginny

"Cause it seems that you four only want o talk when you want something?" said Charlie sitting up.

"Oh dear brother of mine. Sweet, wise, thoughtful and won-" Charlie interrupted Ginny's musing's as he waved her off

"Yeah like I was saying what do you four want now?"

"We need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow" said Harry getting to the point, or near enough anyway.

"And you want me a few other's to take you right?" asked Charlie as Harry nodded and sat down into the opposite couch, pulling Ginny onto his lap. "Have you asked Mum yet?"

"No, we were wanting to make sure you didn't have any plan's before we get mum wired up" said Ron as Hermione moved to sit by Harry and Ginny.

"Okay, sure, but why do you all need to go there for anyway?" asked Charlie raising his eyebrows question at them.

"We need to buy wedding gift's, the wedding's the day after tomorrow, and we won't have time tomorrow because mum will have us doing weird thing's, and stuff, then we'll have to be in France before noon on the day of the wedding so there won't be any other time to get there, will there?" asked Ginny, expertly backing Charlie into a corner state of confusion as his brow wrinkled as she had said this pretty fast, though not breaking her story once.

"Yeah, guess not, sure I'll take you maybe Lupin can come to?" said Charlie

"Yeah Moony's fine to come if he wants, so is Tonks and Moody" said Harry

"Okay I'll pop over there in a few minutes then and we'll see about what kind of guard we could pull together for you all" said Charlie laying back down and picking back up his paper.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley gave her okay again with much debate, but was able to talk her into it, as much of the trusted order was going to escort them around. Having all apparated to Gringot's again Harry, Ginny, and Charlie traveled down to the Potter vault were Ginny and Harry hid the cup Horcrux in the chest with the locket, and finally finding another cup with similarities, except of a badger this cup held the crest of the Potter's. Harry smiled at this. His family actually had a crest. He found a ring that held this crest and put it on, it fitted his middle finger on his left hand, as he still wore his union ring he shared with Ginny on his right. 

"This place, I tell you" said Ginny looking through another chest that held a few odd thing's and some robes.

"What about this place?" asked Harry stowing the Potter cup in his jacket.

"You could literally look for day's and still not come across the same thing twice" she said standing up and shacking her head of the dust. Harry laughed.

"Yeah we'll have to come back soon and go through some of this stuff. There load's of interesting things here, and I bet I could learn a lot about my parent's" said Harry looking around

"I'd say you'd learn a lot about you're heritage, period." said Ginny as Harry lead them back to the front, were Harry pulled his money bag out threw it to the side and picked up a bigger one. He loaded it full with galleons, sickles and knuts. Ginny stood waiting patiently by the door. Harry smiled.

"Okay what's next?" asked Moony a few hours later as the four teenager's were just about to finish for the day.

"I don't know, what else do you think they'll need?" asked Harry. Between the four of them they had purchased Bill and Fleur a number of items, Hermione bought a book titled 'Everyday household spells' along with a few embroidered pillows that held a cleaning charm on them. Ginny had purchased a set of pot's and pan's that never needed to be cleaned, ever. Ron had bought some useful items, like a blanket that matched the pillows Hermione had purchased, with similar spells, and something Harry still wasn't sure what it was, no matter how many time's Ron tried to explain it. Harry bought some dinnerware that Ginny and him had fun creating a crest for, since the Weasley's didn't have one that she knew of. Some cutlery that held a large curvy W on the end. Harry felt certain this was usual wedding gift's, or at least he hoped.

"I think you four alone covered the necessity's of a new marriage." said Tonks

"We didn't cover it all, but we'll leave the rest up to Bill" said Ron snickering. Harry laughed.

"Think maybe we have enough time to go to the twins shop?" asked Ginny looking at Moony who stood next to Moody, his electric blue eye swirling in all way's, Harry felt instantly dizzy.

"We have about another forty minuets, so if that's what you want to do" said Moony leaving the sentence hanging.

"What do you all say?" asked Ginny looking hopefully, they all agreed and entered the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a few moment's later.

"Hello welcome to Weas-" began the which behind the counter which was packed out with kid's holding sweet's, Harry recognized Ton-tongue-Toffee, along with the Dark mark sucker's and few skiving snack boxes.

"Yes, we know" said Ginny cutting her off with an impatient wave of her hand "Were are those ingenious brother's of mine?"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Weasley, I'll get them for you" She turned on her heal leaving another frazzled looking witch alone. She returned momentarily with Fred and George in tow.

"Harry, Ginny-"

"Ron, Hermione-"

"Lupin- Tonks-"

"Moody-"

"Charlie-"

"What are-"

"You all doing

"Here!" asked Fred and George. Harry grinned at the impossible twins.

"Harry" said Fred holding out his hand and grabbing Harry's

" Follow us, Ginny follow us too!" Fred and George lead them into the small storage space, were there 'serious' line had been and found that had indeed enlarged this line of combat product's.

"We've got something to share" began Fred

"We want you two to be the first to try it" said George

"What make's you think that we're that dense to try anything that you give us?" snapped Ginny placing her hands on her hips, despite her packages she carried.

"Because this product isn't a joke" said Fred

"Indeed, this product is a neat trick we've been working on for a few year's now." said George excitedly

"And we've decided to share our knowledge with our finical provider." said Fred bowing dramatically toward Harry, who snickered a laugh. Then added.

"What exactly are you planning on sharing?" asked Harry nervously

"This" said Fred and George as they each held out a small plastic sleeve, with a squiggly worm inside them.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Ginny taking a step closer to look

"These our dear sister, is what we call a 'Communicator Worm" said George as if this were obvious

"Which is?" asked a dumbstruck Harry

"Dear Harry, this mean that if two, such as you and Ginny were to insert these two Communicator's in your ear's you will be able to hear each other's thought's" said Fred

"Maybe even dream's, we did sometimes, Fred had this one that was-"

"George that's not important" Fred intervened and Harry swore he held a slight blush in his cheeks, but it was gone quickly as he turned back to Harry and Ginny. "These bugger's will allow you two to communicate without talking, a handy thing we found especially in public"

"Oh" said Harry and Ginny. Harry didn't know haw to feel about this, there were thought's he didn't want Ginny knowing he had, and particular dream's he defiantly didn't want her to see. More than just the graveyard, or the ministry, there were far more personal dream's that Harry wanted to keep private.

"I don't know, Harry think you could handle my dream's?" asked Ginny eyeing him suggestively. Harry wondered if she had similar dreams.

"I can handle almost anything you can dish out" said Harry teasing her right back

"Almost?" asked Ginny cocking an eyebrow

"Well, those bat-bogy-hexes, like I've said are down right terrifying." said Harry as Fred and George watched amusedly.

"I do have a way, don't I?" said Ginny as he watched her eyes roam over his body, Harry suddenly felt hot. Too hot!

"Yes, you certainly do!" agreed Harry raking his own eye's over her form.

"As much as we like to hear dirty stuff, just not about our young sister." said Fred

"I don't know, blackmail comes to mind" said George

"But we agreed we won't go down that way again" said Fred

"Too right you are, my brother" said George as the twins suddenly held out there plastic sleeves. Harry gave Ginny a shrug and reached out and took a hold of the one that Fred held out to him. Ginny took the other just as nervous as he was.

"Come on put them in?" said George excitedly

"Put them in were?" asked Harry as he was suddenly regretting this.

"In your ear of course" said Fred. Harry gave another furtive look at Ginny who opened her sleeve, with shaking hands. Harry opened his and took a hold of the slimy worm ' Why am I doing this?' Harry asked himself.

"Okay ready, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked taking hold of her own worm. Harry nodded and as one they entered the worm in there ear. It was cold slimy and Harry felt like laughing as he felt it tickle his ear. It suddenly sank teeth into him, and collapsed to his knee's in slight pain, and shock. Ginny who also fell to her own knee's, but it was over just as quickly. Harry didn't feel it no more. He rubbed his ear nervously. It wasn't there.

"Did I loose it?" asked Harry looking around him on the floor, and down his jacket, expecting it to have fallen out.

"Nope, it already rooted" said George crossing his arm's across his chest

"Err...rooted?" asked Ginny as she got to her feet beside Harry who was still on his knee's.

"Yep" said Fred "They sink teeth into you and sink into your ear, they will take effect momentarily"

"Great" said Harry getting to his feet, now.

"Harry what did we just agree to?" asked Ginny turning to him

"I was just thinking what did we just put in our ear?"

"We told you gee, you two are too dense" said George rolling his eye's

"There communicator Worm's, allowing you two to hear each other's thought's" said Fred mimicking his brother.

"Anyway you two better get back out there, before Moody has a fit." said George as the twin's went to leave, but Harry stopped them.

"I was wondering if you two could do me a favor?" asked Harry as the twins both turned back around to face him again.

"Oh really?"

"What?"

"I was wondering, those fireworks in my fifth year, can you make me a special one?" asked Harry

"Sure we made a few special for Bill's wedding tomorrow" said George grinning evilly

"Yeah, didn't need to know that" said Ginny "I want to be able to plead innocent"

"Yeah for once" said Fred

"What?" snapped Ginny "I am innocent"

"In lesser way's everyday" said George now eyeing Harry malevolently, Harry blushed, and quickly changed the subject

"I want a few that I can release when we kill-"

"You-know-who" offered Fred

"Yeah" said Harry

"We've been creating a few thing's already" said George

"We'll let you know" said Fred. Harry nodded and gave his thanks for the 'worms' and soon after, they were saying some more goodbye's and thanks to the order for helping them then they were all floo'd back to the Burrow.

* * *

Harry went up to Ron's room to stow away his Potter crest cup. He starred at it fondly and put it carefully into his trunk. He would love to be able to take time and look at all the neat thing's in his vault's, but he would have to wait until after Voldemort's fall. Harry was now more sure it would come, every time he spent one more minute with Ginny he became more confident. 

Harry closed his trunk and picked up his box of memory's from a life he wished for again. He passed the baby picture's of himself, with his parent's, and found a brown book. Opening it slowly he saw his mother's curvy handwriting and saw that this was her Diary. Harry closed it, feeling to weird reading about how his mum felt at certain time's in her life, or how she dealt with grily thing's. Harry shook his head and pushed it back into the box.

He found a smaller box almost at the very bottom. Harry made for it, and pulled it out. He opened it slowly. On top of a silk white pillow, sat two ring's. Harry suddenly realized they were wedding ring's. He picked up the thicker band and saw something inscribed on the inside of the band. _'Love you'_ Harry smiled this had been his Dad's wedding band. It was gold and simple, though it held a ruby in the center of the front. Harry laid it back into the box and picked up his mother's. Her's was a large diamond with two green emerald's on the side's. with a gold band and then another gold plain band matched and fitted it perfectly it even was inscribed with the simple, but powerful word's _'Love you'_. Harry wiped the tear's that were suddenly streaming down his cheek's. He fingered the ring's again, before closing the lid.

Looking back into the box Harry found two golden chain's, they must have been his parent's too. Opening the ring box one more time Harry slipped the wedding ring of his father's on one, and his mother's on thee other. Harry wanted Ginny to wear it. He hoped she would. He pulled the golden chain around his neck as Ginny entered.

"Hey what's going on?" she crossed to sit beside him on the bed.

"Nothing, turn around" Ginny obeyed and Harry lifted the golden chain and placed it on her neck. Ginny gasped in surprise.

"Harry when...how...?" She starred shocked at him.

"It was my mother's wedding ring" He said and lifted to show her his father's around his neck.

"Harry I couldn't possibly take this" said Ginny starring incuriously at the large diamond, Harry grinned

"I want you to, Gin, It would only be right for my future wife to wear it, one way or another" said Harry and before Ginny could respond he placed a loving kiss on her lip's that held promises of so much more to come. He felt Ginny melt under his touch and knew she would not resist him further. Harry broke the kiss and smiled into her glowing face

"Have I told you I hate it when you do that to me?"

"Yes, but I'll do it again, so you can tell me again" said Harry capturing her lip's again, as Ginny melted further. It was sometime before Ron came in broke them apart and sent Ginny on her way to bed. She waved a final time and closed the door. Harry fingered his father's ring ignoring Ron's glare, as he laid back in bed and closed his eye's. Dream's of Ginny, him and two ring's and a night of seduction came immediately

* * *

"Harry get up it's almost ten" screamed Mrs. Weasley "Ron get up now!" She left there room and the door banged shut 

' What the bloody hell' thought Harry

' The wedding Harry remember, I told you it was today' came a reply. A voice sounding to much like Ginny

'_ Ginny! '_

_' Harry?'_

_' Yeah '_

_' Wow, they really worked_ ' Ginny sounded impressed.

_' Didn't have any weird dream's did you?'_ asked Harry nervously.

_' No, why what did you dream? '_ asked Ginny her tone interested.

_' I'm sure you'll find out soon enough '_ said Harry defeating. He heard Ginny giggle as Ron stirred next to him

"What's up mate?" asked Ron, getting up and stretching his arms over his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" muttered Harry as Ron looked at him like he was a weird school project gone bad.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on, the wedding" said Harry as he finished getting dressed.

_' Finished yet?'_ asked Ginny

_' Yep, met you on the stairs? '_ asked Harry

_' Okay, Hermione's already downstairs'_ said Ginny

"Wonder if Hermione is up yet?" asked Ron lacing his shoes

"Yeah, she's already downstairs" said Harry before he could stop himself

"How did you know Harry?" asked Ron getting to his feet and giving Harry another weird look.

"You wouldn't believe me I told you" said Harry again.

"What?" asked Ron looking more intrigued.

_' Should we tell Ron and Hermione about this? '_ Harry asked Ginny

_' Let's try to keep it a secret for a while, see what we can get out of it'_ replied Ginny

_' Your so evil '_ said Harry and heard Ginny giggle again, then added to Ron "Just guessing mate, why do you look so tense?"

"I guess it's the wedding, you know, puts thought's in the girls head's" said Ron

"Yeah let's go, before your mother comes in again" said Harry and breathed a sigh of relief as Ron nodded his head, and grabbed his overnight bag. They conveniently met up with Ginny on the stairs, and met up with Hermione in the living room. Mrs. Weasley bustled in soon after, waved her wand and their bag's disappeared.

"Let's go floo in pairs again" said Mr. Weasley. throwing floo powder in the orange flames.

"Fred and George you first" said Mrs. Weasley. They allowed their selves to be pushed into the flames by her, but was able to pass an inquiry look at Harry and Ginny. Harry nodded that it had worked and watched in amusement as they gave each other a smile, before shouting and disappeared. "Hermione, Ron, come on you next" Mrs. Weasley shoved them into the fire and they to soon disappeared. "Harry Ginny" Harry nodded and before she could push grabbed Ginny hand, and lead her to the fireplace as she shouted and Harry felt the his elbows banging into fireplaces along the way, Ginny moved closer, sensing his discomfort and Harry tightened his grip on her.

As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace Fred and George took there shoulder's and lead them to the side.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" asked George

"Yes" said Ginny who Harry now knew she found this amusing

"Good, share any dream's last night?" asked Fred

"No, so we don't know when it took effect" said Harry

"Well, it still happened in the first twenty-four hours, so that work's" said George happily

"What works?" asked Hermione coming up behind them. Harry shared a look with Fred and shook his head to say that Hermione and Ron didn't know yet.

"What do you mean- oh we were just talking about a new invention we creating, you wouldn't be interested Hermione" said George changing his sentence. Hermione flicked her eyes over to Fred who nodded his head agreeing, and back to George who was smiling a little to innocently before they both walked away to collect their bag's from the heap in the middle of the floor.

"We should find our bag's too!" said Ginny ignoring the look's Hermione was now giving them.

"Yeah, come on Hermione" said Ron who had obviously not noticed anything.

"Coming Harry?" asked Ginny " You can help me find mine"

* * *

Harry had said goodbye to Ginny a little while ago and was now standing getting ready. His dress robes of emerald green were nice. Ginny had assured him he would look nice, but he was too interested on what was happening over there with her. 

_' Ew gross'_

_' What?'_ asked Harry

'_ As part of the wedding party and according to French Heritage Gabriella, Mum, and Mrs. Delacour, along with me just had to put Fleur into her bath!'_

_' Why?'_

_' Because it's suppose to cleanse the bride of past relationship's, so she doesn't think of no one but her soon to be Husband, or some rubbish like that, Harry remind me, let's not have a French wedding ..eww' _

Harry smiled as he watched Bill looking around nervously. Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Delacour shared a drink, while Charlie was looking out the window, looking solemn.

_' Harry come to the stair's, Hermione need's you ' _said Ginny

'_ Why? ' _

_' You'll see'_ replied Ginny.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey everyone, guess you know what's coming next, no big surprise, yet! Thank's for the review's, but keep them coming, they keep me writing. To all concerned, no I won't be giving up this Flic. I will finish this even if I die! LOL! **

**The next Chapter will be along shortly and it will probably be longer, I've been working on it at the same time as this one, so give me a little while longer and it will be posted, but again, please review. **

**Thanks, and until next time, take care. Bye!**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	21. The Two Mrs Weasley's

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**The Two Mrs. Weasley's

* * *

**

"Harry would you mind making sure everything looks alright still, Fleur's having a fit thinking that someone is going to ruin the set she designed" said Hermione, Harry nodded.

He walked downstairs and into the garden, but was met with a ivory archway intertwined with ivy and floating candles with a small table off to the side. On top of which sat a good sized picture of Bill and Fleur. Both of whom were smiling and waving cheerfully, three candles were actually sitting on the table next to a book that read 'Guest' and the whole set up was placed upon a burgundy velvet cloth.

Walking under the archway Harry's breath caught in his throat the place was nothing short of amazing, perfect.

_' Thought you would like that '_ Ginny said

The entire garden held a frosted look, like winter in early September. Each flower as far as Harry could tell looked as if it had been frozen separately to look a certain way. White chairs had been placed in straight rows of about eight, containing eight chairs each row, all held a large silk emerald green bow on it's backing and down the middle splitting the chairs into two sections was a burgundy velvet cloth. It's color bold against the frosted look. Candles lined the aisle floating above and out of the way, giving it a soft frosted glare that was indeed perfect.

In the very front a ivory silk tent had been erected and two burgundy chairs were placed side by side and a podium of either glass or ice was strategically placed, and held what looked like a piece of parchment, floating candles had been placed around. Ivory and burgundy colored flowers had been put in place also around and inside the tent, though not frosted, enchanted. Every other one or so would bloom, close up then bloom a perfect blossom again, very slowly.

Fairy light's had been placed strategically around the garden to give it the final illuminated glow, that was not bright, but making the overall effect breathtaking.

Harry let out his breath he had been holding. He suddenly wished Ginny was here with him. The garden was created for nothing but romance and he direly wanted to share it with her. He wanted this to be there wedding, something as perfect as this, everything Ginny wanted and more. He heard Ginny give a silent sob of joy at his thought's and he smiled.

"Beautiful isn't?" Harry turned and saw Charlie looking at him with an expression he could quite place.

"It's breath taking" said Harry admitting his first reaction.

"Kind of make's you think doesn't? I mean the whole settling down thing?" Harry sent him a furtive look

"I plan on settling down, with Ginny. When we've reached the right age" Harry said

"Yeah, I figured as much. You two got it too!" said Charlie

"What? What have we got?" asked Harry as Charlie leaned against the ivy clad archway.

"Love, you can tell, you know" said Charlie and Harry couldn't help but grin, he did love Ginny no denying that. "It makes us real single men think"

"Oh you want to settle down, now that you've seen it's effect's" said Harry cottoning on

"Yeah, it's not that I would mind, but girls don't want guy's like me." said Charlie with a sigh of sadness that suddenly filled Harry's stomach

"What do you mean?"

"I work with dragon's Harry, dangerous, probably the most dangerous creature to walk the face of the earth, I've got red hair, ton's of freckles, and even though I got pretty good grades at Hogwarts and became this dragon trainer and make a decent living, it's like I can't find the girl of my dream's" said Charlie throwing up his hands and landing them with a thump at his sides.

"First of all, I happen to think that red hair and freckles are part of a reason that the dragons respect you, Charlie" began Harry as Charlie allowed a small smile, but Harry continued "secondly, grades have nothing to do with love and neither does money, do you think that my money makes a damn bit of difference to you're sister, nope, not one bit" Charlie was smiling now, but still Harry continued "and third, you're perfect girl might be right in front of your nose and you don't even see her until suddenly you wake up and see her in a totally different light"

"Is that how it happened with you and Ginny?" asked Charlie, not stopping the grin that played his lip's at the younger man's memory and Harry was sure he was giving the goofy grin that played his own face every time he remembered how he come to 'wake up' and really see Ginny.

"Kind of" said Harry as he to leaned against the archway. "I saw her hook up with Dean, one of the guy's Ron and I share the dorm with, and I saw her kissing him, and I wanted to curse him, with every hex I knew. I was so jealous that I couldn't even sleep that night. Ginny I don't think knew it, but...It was the day that changed my life. I suddenly started to realize that Ginny never cared about The-boy-who-lived stuff, the money, fame, and the attention. She's a very strong women and I get my strength from her, she's my comfort, my serenity" said Harry casting the wedding scene another glance.

"See, that's romance for you, sneaks up and bites you in the arse, you know? Right when you're not expecting it, boom it hit's you" said Charlie slapping his hands together for effect "I want that, it would be a nice thing to have around I think"

"It is" said Harry looking at the older man now looking at the scene before them "It's the best thing in my life, the one thing, I'll never let go of, again"

"I hope not Harry, cause you may not find it ever again" said Charlie meeting Harry's eye's

"Were you in love once?" asked Harry

"No, but I wish I had been, I'd know were to start looking then" said Charlie with a small laugh "No, there were women of course, but nothing I wanted to take this far" he stretched his arm out as if showing Harry the garden for the first time.

"I know I want to take it this far, and beyond" said Harry glancing at the tent again. "It would be the beginning of a whole new life for Ginny and I. A whole new life with old friends and older family" teased Harry

"Hey, I'm not to much older than you!" said Charlie looking hurt, Harry laughed to show his teasing and the slightly older man laughed with him. Harry sobered up first and looked at Charlie seriously as he wiped his eye's trying quickly to hide his tears. Harry wasn't sure if they were joyful, or sad tears.

"Look up mate, one day you'll find the right one, and you'll not let her go. Just don't be a git like I once was and try breaking up with her." said Harry

"I know, thanks Harry" said Charlie. Harry grinned and nodded his head gave the scene one more glance.

"Come on we've got a wedding to attend. One women waiting to hear that the place still indeed looks brilliant, another waiting to be married, and another wanting me to marry her now, and another going ballistic over the one getting married tonight" said Harry laughing counting off the girls on his finger's

"Yeah and a groom that's either to drunk to stand, or passed out from nerves." said Charlie laughing too.

"You get the calming potion, I'll go meet Hermione and give her the okay" said Harry as the two men separated one making his way to find a spare house elf, the other up the stairs to give Hermione the 'everything is great, don't worry' speech.

* * *

Harry sat with Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, all waiting patiently for the wedding to officially start. The crowed was oddly silent around them. Hermione fingered the burgundy colored parchment with it's gold lettering's.

"There's going to be a French minister too!" she cried happily

"How are we going to know what he's saying?" asked Ron

"More to the point how's Bill going to know when to say I do" said Fred

"Fair point oh brother of mine" said George.

"Hush you lot there starting" said Mr. Weasley

"How do you kn-" but Harry was cut off as music started flowing through the garden and hitting there ear's softly. Harry suddenly was smiling as he watched Bill escort Mrs. Weasley down the aisle slowly. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a soft pale yellow and was grinning broadly at her son, patting his hand all the way to her chair. Were Mr. Weasley stood to receive her hand from Bill. Mr. Weasley gave Bill a manly hug before both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down still holding hands, and Bill took his place up front.

Charlie came next with Mrs. Delacour also in pale yellow. She was smiling though not at Charlie and seemed to be walking fairly faster than Mrs. Weasley. Charlie placed her in her seat as Mr. Delacour was still in the back with Fleur. Then took his place next to Bill with a pat on his shoulder, and a grin on both of their faces.

The song finished and another soft sound croon around them. Enticing them, alluring them into whatever known existence. The music was sweet, and Harry watched as Gabriella came down the aisle, but his eyes left hers when Ginny appeared at the back. She looked amazing! Her hair was up on her head, though there was still tendrils of curls that framed her face and Harry could see that she looked very beautiful. Ginny slowly started walking down and Harry's eye's loomed over her body. The tight dress she wore hugged her curves, Harry's breath caught in his throat. Her dress trailed the floor at her feet and peaking out when she took a step Harry could see burgundy shoes, Her face glowed with pride as she noticed Harry's drooling and absentmindedly he wiped his chine, and continued to star at the beauty almost so close to him, he could almost touch. Her makeup had been done and her lip's had been painted with a soft hue of a deep red, her hair looked on fire, and Harry could make out from the back as she passed him, that it was up in some kind of twist. She turned as she found her spot and smiled at him, Harry gave her a grin back. He could have sworn she giggled, but another song had started to play and Mrs. Weasley was the first to rise out of her chair to greet the bride now standing at the back of the aisle, under the archway.

Harry stood too, and turned he saw that Fleur looked pretty good, too. Though nothing to the gorgeous women standing behind him. He flashed another smile at Ginny who winked back at him, making him slightly dizzy. He was still grinning when he turned back to Fleur and Mr. Delacour.

Fleur had chosen a strapless gown so her shoulder's were bare, and the bodice hugged her torso, and flared out at her hips. Harry also noticed she wore burgundy shoes, and her hair was down flowing in the non-existent breeze of wind. Making her hair look alive and as if it were it's own free will. A burgundy flower placed and bound behind her ear. Her makeup was barley there, her lip's were red to though not as deep shade as Ginny's prefect lip's. Her cheek's were rosy and her eye's were lined. Harry thought she made a prefect bride for Bill who Harry suddenly noticed was starring at her, his mouth open and his eyes wide as his eye's followed her to were he stood waiting.

"Who givith this bride this evening?" a strict looking wizard in pale yellow robes with a matching emerald green sash appeared in front of were Bill, Fleur and Mr. Delacour stood.

_"I am pleased to announce that I do"_ said Mr. Delacour his voice boomed over the garden as he kissed Fleur's hand and placed it lovingly in Bill's who took it and brought Fleur closer to him. Harry could tell he whispered something to her, but couldn't hear as the Minister who was now joined by another clad in the same dress robes though with a Burgundy sash, started speaking again.

"We who gather here thank you for allowing us to share in your joy on this occasion. Our hope for you is that the love adventure you have begun will be nourished. Our pledge to you as friends is to help you, to the best of our abilities, in its nourishment. Love is not some accident we fall into. Falling in love should be suspect. But if we grow in love, then there is the possibility that our tomorrows will be even more joyous, more tender and caressing, more devoted to life flowing through us; tomorrows more full of the thrill of life even as each today is better than yesterday. Love has the capacity for that magic. Perhaps only love has such capacity"

"It grows through the joy of life fully shared and grows again through pains given and returned and forgiven. While it can be the fount of greatest happiness, it is not meant for happiness alone, but also for the growth of new qualities of life - two separated and partial beings become one, and each to his or her separate ways, becoming more complete because of the other. To this end, there must be a consecration of each to the other, and of both to the noblest purposes of life."

"Love can be one of the most meaningful experiences that comes to any human being. At its best it reduces our selfishness, deepens our understandings, and gives value to life, far beyond what words can describe."  
"The institution of marriage is a public recognition of the private experience of love and a dedication of man and woman to love's greatest purposes in life. Two people in love live within the embrace of all humanity. The greatest intimacy between a man and a woman, love, need not diminish, but can strengthen the individuality of each partner."

"Fleur do you take William to be your husband, to love him and to cherish him, to help him and to honor him, and to give him understanding and comfort in whatever the future may bring, in confidence that together you are responsible for your destiny? Do you believe that your love is deep, rich and lasting enough to enable you to build a worthy home together? Will you forsake all others and remain loyal toward him as long as you both shall live?"

_"I do"_ said Fleur

"Bill do you take Fleur to be your wife, to love her and to cherish her, to help her and to honor her, and to give her understanding and comfort in whatever the future may bring, in confidence that together you are responsible for your destiny? Do you believe that your love for is deep, rich and lasting enough to enable you to build a worthy home together? Will you forsake all others and remain loyal toward her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said Bill

"The vows you make are a statement of intent and commitment. They cannot endure unless you make them endure. The spoken word holds no hidden power within itself, for human ingenuity has never yet devised a vow which cannot be broken. We have developed law and conscience, even pride, as keepers of our sacred pledges, but we have also found ways to mitigate each one. So it is not simply to words or to institutions that we appeal at this moment of commitment, but to the resources upon which you can draw from within yourselves. Please state the vow's you have each written for the other"

_"I, Fleur , take you, Bill , to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, with respect for your integrity and faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us."_

"I, Bill , take you, Fleur , to be the wife of my days, to be the mother of my children, to be the companion of my house; we shall keep together what share of trouble and sorrow our lives may lay upon us, and we shall share together our store of goodness and plenty and love."

Mrs. Weasley was crying and Harry saw that Ginny was too! She met his eyes and he winked at her as she smiled through her tear's.

_' I love you Gin '_

_' I Love you Harry '_ Ginny smiled again as she turned back to the minister and Harry refocused his own attention.

"A blessing over the ring's, in French in honor of the Bride's heritage" the English minister was saying, as the French held out both hand's for the ring's from Gabriella and Charlie.

"Ces alliances sont des cercles continus, comme votre amour l'un pour l'autre est continu et total. Que votre amour devienne plus grand et plus fort à travers les années"

"Thank you, The rings are simple symbols of our longings and of the consecration of our marriage through the giving and receiving of vows. They are circles, unbroken, and therefore more perfect than human vows or longings - and that is a good reminder for us - a reminder that marriage will be work as well as joy and happiness. The work is to make it better, to grow together and separately over a lifetime" He held out the ring to Bill first, who took it with out looking, not wanting to take his eye's off Fleur.

"With this ring I wed you and pledge my faithful love." The minister gave a smile before handing Fleur the remaining ring

_"This ring is a circle, unbroken, just as my love is unbroken and complete for you."_

"In giving and receiving rings, and have taken unto themselves symbols of all that this marriage means to them and in wearing these rings they are joining those meanings with a public statement that they are married. Each of us knows the values of love and devotion, companionship and trust, honor and caring which comes in any intimate relationship. Let us take this time to think on these things and share our hopes for their future"

"Out of this tangled world these two souls have drawn together. They are bound with the swift sure bonds of love. Their destinies shall now be woven of one design, and their perils and their joys shall not be known apart. As they increase in mutual understanding, may their joy stand victoriously against the storm of circumstances which beats impartially at all our doors. From the rich encouragement of their affection may they complete the unfinished pattern of their true selves. Even as they have chosen each other from the world's multitudes, so let the days and years, now veiled by time, deepen the joy of that choice and make it abidingly true."

"May these two hearts be united one to the other like the flower and its perfume, like the flute and its melody; may they have many summers of sweet love and happiness; may they in the autumn of life ripen through service into the serenity of Spirit; and may they at the end of their days break all mortal bonds and encounter the great unknown with fearless heart"

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold for each of you will be warmth to the other, Now there is no more loneliness for you. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good, and long upon the earth." The English minister stepped back as the French minister started speaking again.

"Que la bénédiction qui touche ceux qui aiment, vous touche aussi et qu'elle vous remplisse d'une grâce spirituelle totale. Que le lien qui vous unit grandisse toujours. Que vous puissez vous aimer et travailler ensemble aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les jours de votre vie de telle façon que vos vies soient enrichies et anoblies par une camaraderie vraie et profonde de l'esprit et du coeur"

"In a great sense the two of you were married long before you came here today. Today is merely the sharing of your wishes and hopes with these close friends and relatives who have gathered here this evening. We all want you to know that our best wishes are with you at this time. We thank you for sharing this very personal moment with us. We now see you as husband and wife."

"You may now kiss you bride"

Bill didn't hesitate, he took her waist and brought her close before dipping her slightly and Harry saw a wink before he watched their lip's meet. Harry heard Fred and George and a few other's wolf whistle, but his eyes were on Ginny again, as hers was set on his. Both speaking promises they both hoped would one day be put into word's at there own wedding.

"Friends, and family it is my joy to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. William and Fleur Weasley." Several people were still whistling as the couple who had just stopped kissing, and turned red faced to their audience, Harry was on his feet with the Weasley's and Hermione clapping until his finger's felt numb. Harry kept smiling at Ginny who was smiling unable to clap, cause her bouquet. Harry received her smile again and winked back, grinning.

_' One day wildfire that will be us, if you want it to be? ' _Harry thought

_' Yes, I want this and a little more and a little less '_ She said

'_ Less?'_

_' Yeah, without the French tradition's, putting Fleur in a bath was disgusting! Ew!'_

Harry laughed, but quickly turned it into a cough as Ron and Hermione gave him another weird look. He could tell Hermione's mind was working furiously, as both she and Ron were suspicious of why Harry was acting strange. Harry watched Bill escort his new wife down the aisle, and Ginny, Gabriella and Charlie soon followed.

"The family's of the bride and groom wish for you to stay and celebrate in reception, please make your way through the entrance to your left, and thank you for joining in this wonderful occasion" said the minister.

Harry looked and saw that indeed to his left a archway had opened up. He turned to find Ginny, who was being held by the photographer.

_' Go ahead Harry, I'll be in soon '_ said Ginny

_' Okay, I'll keep looking for you '_ Harry sent back. He flashed her another smile from across the garden and followed the mass of people through into the other tent that had been placed for the reception, just beyond the newly shown archway.

Flower's, floating candles, and ice sculpture's were placed strategically around the tent, and on top the circular table's that surrounded a square dance floor, that made Harry inwardly flinch.

_' Yes Mr. Potter, I plan on dancing with you tonight '_ Ginny said in his mind. Harry smiled, but felt dread enter his stomach. _' Don't worry, you'll be fine '_

Harry smiled and made his way, slowly over through the crowd. He saw Hagrid and Madam Maxim huddled in a corner table looking pretty cozy. Harry stirred away from them, and found Moony and Tonks nearby.

"Harry" said Moony holding out his hand. Harry shook it.

"Whotcher Harry" said Tonks. Harry kissed her cheek.

"Where's Ginny, or have you lost her already?" Moony teased.

"No" said Harry giving an appreciative laugh "No she's being held up by the photographer, but she'll be along soon"

"Oh really" said Moony raising an eyebrow. Tonks left to go find Mrs. Weasley. "So Harry when is it going to be your turn?"

"What? Oh not for a while. I just turned seventeen and Ginny's only sixteen, so we'll wait for a time, I guess, but what about you Uncle Remus?" Harry teased. Making sure not to use Moony, and made up another nickname on the spot. Moony smiled at him. They were now almost the same height and matched each other's eye level. "When do you plan to ask Tonks?" Moony choked on his glass of elder wine he was drinking, Harry patted his patted his back and gave an evil laugh. Unfortunately Moony was saved from answering this question as Harry's eye caught site of a red-haired girl just now entering the tent. Looking amazingly breath-taking.

' _Harry? Wherever you are? Meet me half way? '_ came Ginny's voice

_' I'm on my way Miss Weasley.'_ said Harry, then turning back to Moony " Look's like your saved from answering that one, for now Uncle Remus"

"Oh and why's that, not that I'm complaining or anything" said Moony looking obviously relived, though his eyebrow's were once again risen in curiosity

"My world just walked in, dragging my heart behind her" said Harry not caring if he sounded stupid. As his eye's followed Ginny's form across the tent.

"You've got it bad, you know that Harry?" teased Tonks coming back up to stand next to Moony and taking his arm.

"So I've been told, see you two" Harry bid them goodbye, both held annoyingly knowing smiles, but Harry ignored them as he made his way to Ginny, who had conveniently stopped at exactly half way. Harry smiled, as she saw him approach and returned it. Harry was sure there wasn't any breath left in his body. He kissed her check and took her hand, leading her to a table nearby. Where Ron and Hermione was already sitting. Moony and Tonks joined them when everyone was settling in. Harry though, barley spared the two couples a glance as his eyes and thought's were currently filled with Ginny. She looked so beautiful, and Harry couldn't believe his luck. What had he done to deserve her love?

_' Just by being you and not believing in that bloody boy-who-lived rubbish, just by being you...just Harry! '_ replied Ginny simply, and Harry smiled. Their eye's met, brown to green, and emerald to chocolate.

_' I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley '_ Harry thought

_' And I love you, Harry James Potter '_ said Ginny still smiling at him with a mental sigh.

_' What? '_ asked Harry slightly confused

_' I just...I don't know...wish that somehow it was. .that this was..-'_

_' I know me too! '_ said Harry mentally, taking her hand under the table and squeezing it gently. His other hand he brought to her face and under her chin to bring her lip's to his. Although Harry kept the kiss relatively short, it was still sweet and full of meaning. A clinging of glass brought them out of their kiss and Harry turned to Charlie who was now standing, and ignored the knowing smile that he was receiving from his Father's friend again.

"As I am lead to believe that a best man speech is to be made, so let me first say that I find it hard to stand up here and make a fool out of my brother on his wedding day despite everything he's done to me in the past. Someone asked me a few weeks ago if I looked up to my brother when I was younger. I thought about this – for about 2 seconds – before stating that I thought Bill had been more a source of perspiration than inspiration. But I'd hate for you all to think he didn't make an impression upon me. Those at the front should just about be able to make out the two inch scar on my head caused by Bill practicing his swish and flick technique against his younger brother, me."

The tent came to life with laughter, and Bill threw a 'I can't believe your still on about that' look at Charlie, who ignored it and went on "It hasn't always been easy growing up in the footsteps of an older, competitive and successful brother – the one who was stronger, could run faster, – all that sort of thing. But I was better at Quidditch, couldn't beat me there could ya, no matter how hard you tried, Ha, Ha, but I have learnt a great deal from it, and not just from observing Bill's successes. And a key advantage of this, in our teenage years, was that by observing Bill I was able to avoid some truly terrible haircuts, or hair growth's, I should say"

"Hey" said Bill making the whole tent laugh again, as he flicked his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Seriously though, there are not many best men who can describe the groom, their brother as true friend, but in that I'm lucky. It is an honor, albeit a most terrifying one, to have been asked to be the best man here today. But I do feel a certain relief to see the end of my duties in sight, as I'm totally certain that Bill will never have any need to ask me to be his best man again. I'd like you all to join me in wishing Bill and Fleur the very best for their future journey together. And I hope, when they look back years from now on this, their wedding day, they realize it was the day that they loved each other the least. Congratulations mate, Fleur!"

Charlie lifted his glass at the couple and everyone, Harry included followed suite. He drank a sip of the elder wine that had appeared there, and Harry liked it immensely, but replaced it on the table and was surprised to see Ginny standing, waiting patiently for the applause from Charlie's speech to die out. She cleared her throat.

_' Err. .Gin, are you suppose to be doing this? '_ asked Harry nervously

_' Of course silly '_ said Ginny snapping playfully. She sent him a smile before turning her attention on the crowd now looking at there table. "I am delighted that Bill and Fleur haven't wasted any time. Bill is a man who knows where he is going in life and I am now confident that Fleur is the right women for Bill. What an exciting thought to know, you two will have each other to share the happy times that are waiting for you and to gain strength from one another during these rough times. Today is the beginning of a lifetime of happy memories and I know that your future holds many more waiting to be made. May you learn to appreciate your differences and never take each other for granted and may love always surround you and wrap you in each other's arms forever."

The crowd awed and Harry smiled. He could still remember last year, when Ginny hated Fleur, he hadn't heard her call her Phlegm all summer, so far. Ginny cleared her throat to say that she wasn't finished yet, and again the crowd turned to their table.

"If it was one lesson I learned from my parents, it was that success in marriage is more than finding the right person" Ginny smiled at him, and Harry grinned back. "It is being the right person too, and I am proud to be here celebrating the marriage of these two people, who are not only amazing in their own right, but are also the right people for each other. May you be blessed with happiness that grows…with love that deepens…. and with peace that endures. I truly wish you fun and excitement for today….hopes and dreams for tomorrow….and love and happiness forever. Best Wishes to you both!" Ginny sat down. The applause mixed with tears from the crowd around them. Mrs. Weasley wiped her eye's, and Hermione gave a wet sob. Harry kissed Ginny's cheek. Gabriella stood from the table Charlie was sitting at and smiled.

_"Thank you, thank you, yes, Bill and Fleur complement each other very well don't you think? Fleur is ambitious, industrious, highly-motivated and loves a great challenge. And I think Bill is that challenge."_ The crowd laughed knowing the truth behind those word's, but Gabriella continued on, looking like she wanted to get it over with as soon as she could manage it. _"And so without further hesitation, all that's left to do is offer a toast. Bill and Fleur, you're among friends and family who want the very best for both of you and we wish you all the happiness in the world. So here's to you, here's to your future, and here's to the best thing you ever did! Congratulations, may you know nothing but happiness from this day forward"_

"Well, that was short" said Ron clapping with the rest of the tent.

"Not to conversational, is she?" whispered Tonks

"She barley got through it as it was, thanks to Hermione" whispered Ginny

"What did you do?" asked Harry suspiciously

"All I said was that she was expected to give a toast and wondered if she needed help with it. Honestly she barley has a line offering congratulation's before I got to it. Your lucky she got that much" said Hermione defensively

"Lucky, now are we?" said Ron. Hermione shot him a glare as Mr. Delacour got to his feet.

_"My turn now, My wife and I along with Arthur and Molly Weasley want to thank everyone for coming to join us today. It is a special day no? Not only for our children, Bill and Fleur, but for us all as well. As our family's become united from this wedding. It gives me great honor to welcome Bill Weasley into the Delacour family and gives me great pleasure to give a piece of my own daughter to the Weasley family. I look forward to many years of seeing our children grow with each other, and maybe a grandchild or two? Huh Fleur huh?"_ Mr. Delacour laughed as Fleur blushed appropriately. Fred and George gave a wolf whistle, but quieted down as Mrs. Weasley shot them a glare. Everyone, including Harry was either blushing or holding in there snicker's.

_"Papa!"_ said Fleur reproachfully, sending her own glare at her father, who shrugged his shoulder's and gave her a wink. Harry shared an amused look with Ron.

_"Yes well, one can hope huh? So guest of all, please raise your glasses to the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley"_ Harry took his glass in hand and mimicked Mr. Delacour in the final toast as all in the tent raised their glasses and sent cheers to Fleur and Bill. Harry took another sip of the elder wine, and found it again much to his liking. It was sweet like honey poured raw through the softest, sweetest flower. He liked it. Glancing at Ron who was smacking his lip's at having downed his whole glass. Harry laughed as the rest of the table saw Ron and laughed with him.

"What?" asked Ron setting his glass back down which automatically refilled itself. Harry shook his head.

Small menus appeared on the gold charger plates and Harry picked his up. One side was completely written in French while the other English and Harry ordered his favorite of steak and kidney pie. Ron ordered the same Ginny had ordered pork chops, Hermione and Moony ordered steaks, though Moony's was quite rare. Tonks ordered from the French side, heaving a guess and a plate appeared to be seemingly filled with what Harry thought looked remotely like the giant squids tentacles in the lake at Hogwarts. Though he wasn't certain what it was, only that it made his stomach queasy. Tonks took a bite and gagged. Harry laughed as Tonks took out her wand and banished it.

"Try something from the English side, dear" said Moony looking amused. Harry gave another small laugh as Ron sent him a look as if to say 'mental'. Tonks ordered pork chops as she deemed them the safest thing on the menu. Harry was quite hungry and ordered another helping and drank from the wine. It went well together and Harry sighed in content as he finally laid his fork down and drank the rest of his wine. Harry smiled as it automatically refilled for the fourth time that night.

Moony ordered some fire whisky that Ron raised his eyebrows at hoping. Moony took a hold of the smaller glass and down it in one gulp. Moony leaned over to Harry and whispered "Later" Harry smiled. Moony didn't order another as Tonks had cut her eye's at him.

Harry watch Fleur and Bill move to a table holding the weirdest looking cake Harry had ever seen!

"What kind of cake is that?" asked Ron looking unsure at the platter.

"It's call a 'croquembouche' " said Hermione with a knowing look.

"A what?" said Ron dumbfounded

"Let me guess another French tradition" said Ginny, as Hermione nodded her head. The 'croquembouche' it turned out to be made of small cream filled pastry puffs in the shape of a pyramid and covered in glaze.

They watched as Bill and Fleur fed each other a small piece and laughed as Fleur smeared a little cream on his cheek. The newly wed's then raised a silver doubled handled goblet. Harry was close enough to see it held special designs and engravings, but couldn't make out it's word's. Harry wasn't surprised to learn this was also a French tradition, but also a family heirloom. Much like the headpiece that Fleur wore on her head.

After this all the tent lights suddenly dimmed and all that was left was the floating candles and an illuminated dance floor. Bill and Fleur made there way over it and a soft male's voice started singing to the light beat, of a song Harry didn't know.

Bill was surprisingly not a bad dancer as he whipped them around the dance floor, he twirled Fleur making her dress dance around their leg's. At the end Bill dipped her again, though not kissing her till she returned to her full height. Harry joined in with the crowd as they applauded. Hermione was wiping her eye's and Ron sat stunned and uncertain as he patted her shoulder, clearly not knowing what to do, or say. Ron met his gaze and rolled his eye's, Harry gave a small smile. Harry saw that Tonks was whispering something softly into Moony's ear, who sat with a dazed expression on his face.

_' That was so romantic '_ sighed Ginny

_' Yeah ' said Harry_ resigning to his fate and stood up and offered his hand to Ginny who smiled and took it. As she got to her feet Harry saw Ron and Moony shoot him look's as if to say ' Oh great thanks Harry, now we're going to have to dance too!' Hermione and Tonks looked wistfully between Harry and there own dates, who were now saying 'thanks'

Harry laughing inside lead Ginny to the dance floor and held her tightly around the waist with one hand while her soft one rested still in his other. Harry suddenly felt a little more confident with Ginny than he had at the Yule ball with Parvati Patel. He twirled Ginny out and back in closer to his own body and Ginny seemed mildly surprised. He started moving them around and twirling them, making Ginny smile and laugh. The song ended and another one started playing it's tone was softer than the last two and Ginny moved both her hands up around his shoulder's, one hand teasing his hair, and Harry reacted by bringing her body closer to his. His hands on her hip's, which were moving to the beat, swaying with his. Bringing her tighter against him to were there hips were up against each other's. The contact made Harry groan mentally, and Ginny gave a soft giggle. She wiggled her hip's with the beat of the music, looking innocent enough, but to Harry it was anything but!

_' Gin don- '_ but even his mind's thinking was cut off as she did it again. Harry felt his body starting to react to hers. Harry took a deep rattling breath and Ginny gave another giggle

_' Mr. Potter, do I effect you that much? '_

_' More and more everyday '_

_' Well, we'll have to do something about that won't we. '_

_' Soon, Harry, not now, Soon '_ Harry thought to himself, and Ginny giggled again.

"Mind if I cut in?" Harry turned and saw Mr. Weasley looking hopeful

"Yeah sure Mr. Weasley" said Harry as Ginny sent him a glare that her father couldn't see, but Harry couldn't tell Mr. Weasley no, and she agreed. So Harry kissed her cheek and gave Mr. Weasley her hand.

Harry turned and walked away, only stopping to look back at them for a moment, before heading back to the table. Moony and Tonks it turned out seemed to be having a serious conversation, judging by there engrossed looks at each other, and Harry was sure, he'd either be interrupting them saying something he really didn't want to hear, or interrupt Tonks telling Moony something Moony didn't want to hear, making Harry want to hear it even less. So Harry veered left and walked completely out of the tent and back into were the ceremony had taken place.

Everyone seemed to have romance on there mind's. Even Harry was stunned to fid out that Fred had invited Angelina Johnson. _' No real big surprise there, though ' _thought Harry

_' Surprised? No! Shocked? To death! '_ replied Ginny. Harry gave a laugh out loud.

"Harry?" Harry turned to see Ron sitting in one of the white chairs in the back row. His face was content.

"Ron, what are you doing out here? Where's Hermione?" asked Harry taking a seat next to Ron.

"Inside, I don't know somewhere, not sure exactly" admitted Ron. Harry nodded in understanding. Hermione was always pulling that, mumbling something and flying off. "Where's Ginny?"

"Dancing with your Dad" said Harry

"Oh Harry listen, about Ginny and you, I know I've been acting a little-"

"Stupid ..thick?" offered Harry

"Yeah something like that" said Ron "But Ginny just isn't my sister, my only sister, she's sort of my friend too!. She's a special girl-"

"Women" Harry said simply interrupting.

"What?" said Ron looking slightly confused.

"Ginny is a women, Ron and yes I agree a very special women" said Harry feeling his griffin inside spark to life threatening. Harry took a calming breath and continued "I see your sister as the owner of my heart Ron, I wish now that I would have gotten with her in second year, but with Voldemort and then Sirius. I really didn't know how to take life"

"What about Cho then?" asked Ron

_' What's he asking about? '_ asked Ginny

_' Cho ' _said Harry simply

_' Harry you don't have to answer anything about her, Ron is just being a prat, again. '_ said Ginny

_' I need to, to both of you '_ Harry replied, then turned back to Ron "Ron Cho was just a pretty face I thought would see past all the famous stuff about me, but that didn't happen. She just turned to me in fifth year, after Cedric, because I was easy" making sure he spoke to Ginny in his mind as well as Ron out loud.

_' Harry I thought you never...did..'_ began Ginny and Harry felt her heartache.

_' No wildfire, I've never done anything like that with anyone, but you, just listen okay? Please! '_ Harry softly begged Ginny patients and Ginny finally granted him an explanation. It hurt him to have her think that he had lied to her.

_' Okay '_ agreed Ginny hesitantly

"And what I mean by that is, I asked Cho to the Yule Ball before Cedric died, so she knew I liked her back then, and I still did in fifth year. So it was easy for her to have someone to lean on, someone to her try and take Cedric's place, give her everything she had with Cedric. A simple replacement. Nothing more. I realize this now, but not soon enough, or I could have saved us Madam Puddifoot's" said Harry, saying the last two word's with great sarcasm.

_' You actually went into that place Harry '_ Ginny gave a laugh he knew had been out loud, as her dance was over with Mr. Weasley and Harry could sense her standing behind the bushes, seemingly holding Hermione back too! Harry relived that she wasn't hurt or worse. As she continued to giggle.

"I still can't believe she actually did that to you" said Ron laughing too!

"Yeah, I can now" said Harry

"Sorry mate, but when...you know ..with Ginny, promise me-"

"Of course, I'll be gentle Ron, I'm no baboon!" said Harry defensively

"I know Harry, just being stupid again. I saw you two dancing and you were looking a bit ..err.. hot under the collar there" said Ron his ear's going pink in the fairy light's, but it was nothing compared to Harry's face. At the startling discovery that he had been caught by his girlfriend's brother, and best mate.

_' Ginny, your brother noticed your little dance moves '_ Harry sighed.

_' How? '_

_' Something about me getting hot under the collar '_

_' Well, you are quite alluring, when you start getting turned on '_ came Ginny's reply as she snickered.

_' Thanks Gin '_

_' You're welcome, anytime '_ said Ginny amusedly

"Hey you two" Fred's voice boomed out across to them making both guy's slightly jump at the intrusion.

"Getting ready for the show?" asked George as both twins gave off an identical mischievous smile.

"Show? What show?" asked Ron

"Fire work's of course, you dense or something?" said Fred

"Fire works indeed, come on Fred" said George as both twins started walking away.

"Oh no, Mum is not going to be happy" said Ron

"Tell me about it" said Ginny coming up on them. Hermione glaring after the twin's. Ginny sat on Harry's lap, and he wrapped his arm's around her waist automatically.

"They better be careful" said Hermione

"They will be until mum gets hold of them." said Ron as Hermione sat beside him and Harry watched Ron take her hand and she gave a smile. Two sudden cracks in the air had them jumping and the crowd of people inside, out in a matter of seconds. The cracks were merely the start of the fireworks display. Everyone took seat's around the four teenager's while a few chose to stand.

A series of cracks and two cupid's arrived in mid air along with four golden heart's. The cupid's danced with each other for a short time and then drawing out there bows and began shooting arrows at them. Harry laughed as the four golden hearts hid behind flower's that sprung up out of nowhere and when the arrows hit the flower's tiny flower's and star's shot out and fell gracefully to the ground at the crowd below. When the two cupid's finally began hitting the golden hearts one exploded and wrote 'Welcome to the Weasley's Fleur' The whole crowd awed and sent cheer's immediately to the twins and Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley's look of utter horror change into a great face of pride as her twins it seemed didn't want to ruin the perfect wedding, but just wanted to show their congratulations in there own way, of pure mayhem.

Another heart exploded just then and Harry refocused his eye's as Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. Harry held her tighter as 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' was written across the black sky and the cupid's continued there dance with the occasional arrow shooting. When the third heart exploded a bunch of flowers fell to the ground and sparkled there until finally disappearing, and the cupids together seemed to ganged up on the final heart and danced merrily around it until flying back and together shooting their arrows at it. Upon impact the heart grew bigger and it exploded with a thundering sound and the word's 'Honeymoon time! Hee Hee' shone brightly making the crowd laugh and send another wave of cheer's at the twins. Who it seemed wanted to stay away from the crowd until the end of the show, but stepped up out of behind some flower bushes and took a bow as Bill and Fleur hugged them both and George pretended to faint as Fleur swept kisses on his cheeks and Fred dragged him off back behind the bush.

Bill and Fleur took their departure a soon bit after the show and Harry was stunned to see that it was a horse of white and it's saddle of burgundy. Two giant wings spanned from it's joints as Bill picked up Fleur and placed her on it's back and climbed up and sat behind her. Fleur had both legs of to the same side and Bill held her securely from behind and taking the straps of emerald silk and with a wave and yells from there friends and family the giant horse leaped into the air with it's passenger's and flew out of site. Within a few moments most of the crowd had departed and Harry looked up to see Hagrid heading toward them.

"How are you lot doing?" his voice boomed and Harry was sure he had been drinking fire whiskey.

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said, as Hagrid gave him a bone crushing hug, and Harry began gasping for air.

"Hello Hagrid" said Ginny. Hagrid let go of him and turned towards Ginny.

_'Thanks Gin '_ Harry sent her a wink and a smile as he rubbed at his ribs that had cracked in the hug. He adjusted the collar of his robes. As Ginny flashed him a smile.

"Hello there Ginny, Doin' Care of Magical Creatures this year?" Hagrid's voice boomed proudly and Ginny seemed to shrink her shoulder's.

_' Damn '_ Ginny said " No, unfortunately not this year, I'm trying for potion's instead, but Luna Lovegood I hear is looking forward to it. She say's it's the most interesting class at Hogwarts."

"Lovegood eh' strange girl that one. Din' ye go ou' with her Harry?" Hagrid turned on him. Harry heard Ron snicker from somewhere behind him and then heard a humph as Hermione no doubt hit him, again.

"We went to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party last year" said Harry, but quickly added "Just as friends"

"Friends eh'" Harry nodded

"Yeah Neville's going out with her though" said Hermione informatively.

"Longbottom?" asked Hagrid looking stumped for a second as Hermione nodded. "Knew he had his father's genes in him somewhere. Jus' took a bit longer to come ou' is all"

"Where is Madam Maxim?" asked Harry

"She's off telling the Delacour's thanks for inviting her, then we'll be off" said Hagrid

"Together?" asked Ron incredulously

"Well, obviously" snapped Ginny as Hagrid looked around nervously, if he blushed Harry couldn't tell.

"Yes well, best be off, here she comes now. See you lot at school" Hagrid walked off giving them a cheerful wave.

"Weird couple" muttered Ron and Harry agreed.

"Well, they are a bit unusual" said Hermione slowly

The tent was almost completely deserted as Gabriella had taken her leave and went to bed on her mother's order's and Mr. and Mrs. Delacour sat huddled at a table with another French couple chatting away drunkenly in French. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also quite drunk as they were dancing erotically against each other. A scene that Ron and Ginny both swore would haunt their nightmare's, for eternity. The girls took to dancing in a group together with some of Fleur's female cousins and Tonks, leaving Ron, Charlie, Moony and Harry sitting at a table nearest the dance floor.

Harry looked at Charlie remembering there conversation earlier that evening. Charlie it seemed had gotten with some French women with dark hair and eyes named Bella. Harry had to admit she was pretty, but compared to Ginny-"

_' There better not be a comparison, Mr. Potter '_ came Ginny voice and Harry sent her a laugh.

_' No one has anything on you wildfire '_ Ginny giggled and Harry watched her dance a few more minuet's before glancing around the table again.

Ron sat opened mouth starring at Hermione who was jumping up and down and her hands were in the air. Harry shifted his gaze to the man on his left. Moony look like a permanent sticking charm had been placed on his eyes and Tonks was the receiver. Though the music's beat was fairly fast all girl were jumping, twirling and moving to its beat. Harry eye's barley spared anyone else a glance as he too couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny, who's was making her body move fast and easily in every direction. Harry knew Ginny was hearing his thought's and knew that she was enticing him, alluring him, teasing him, and he allowed it. He just couldn't take his eye's off her.

"Were going to be needing some Fire whiskey I should think" came Moony's voice though Harry noticed it was barley above a whisper and barley heard to those sitting at the same table with him. He ordered four glasses and pushed three of them out, one at Charlie who took it and downed it in one gulp and slammed it down on the table with a hearty sigh Harry laughed with Ron and Moony, who immediately did the same, before glancing at Ron and Harry. Ron shrugged his shoulder's.

"Cheer's" and tilted his head back and down the glasses contents. He suddenly started coughing and Moony pushed some gillywater at him laughing. Ron's eyes though wet were shinning. "That's some great stuff, can I have some more?" Moony laughed with Charlie who had drugged his eye's away from the dance floor.

"In a moment or two, Harry?" said Moony looking expectantly at him. Harry heaved a deep sigh and starred into the glass of amber liquid. He drank it in one gulp. It immediately burned his throat and sent him into a coughing fit and he quickly took a drink of some water that was also pushed at him. Ron joined Moony and Charlie this time laughing at him.

"Another round?" asked Charlie already pushing the second round at them.

"Just one more" said Moony

Four round's later Harry's eye's were going in and out of focus and all four guy's had lost their dress cloaks, ties, and had untucked their shirt's. There cloaks and ties lay...somewhere! All four guy's were watching the girls dance around. Harry watched Ginny again as she and Hermione danced close, each laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Harry sent Ron a grin.

"They've got to be mental" said Ron with out much conviction and Harry laughed. Charlie got to his feet and awkwardly joined Bella on the dance floor. She gave a laugh as Charlie wrapped his arm's around her middle.

'_ Harry want to dance with me? '_ Ginny asked. Harry noticed she wasn't looking at him. He stood up with even less grace than Charlie.

"Wait" said Moony stopping him from taking another step.

"What?" asked Harry somewhat irritably.

"Here" Moony pressed his wand into Harry's stomach and he felt himself break out into a cold sweat, but it with the incoherence and the rest of the effect's of the fire whiskey had put on him were lightened, and almost gone. Harry muttered hi thanks and walked more steadily to the dance floor.

Harry slid up behind Ginny and pressed himself against her. The effect was immediate. Ginny twirled around to face him, as her arms sipped around his neck. Harry put his hand's on her hip's holding her as close as possible. The moved and swayed with each other kissing and teasing. His legs between hers and she slid over them and Harry's breath hitched in his throat. _Merlin where did she learn that?_ Ginny laughed at his thought's.

_' Want to go for a walk? '_ thought Harry

_' Yeah '_

Harry smiled at her as they untangled themselves from each other. He took her hand and lead her out of the tent. Unnoticed to all. They found a winding path heading deeper into the garden. Fairy light's lead the way. The soft tune of the tent's music echoed gently around them. It gave the impression that romance was in the air, and for Harry it was!

They found a small white gazebo and Ginny smiled mischievously at it. She stood on her tip toes and peered inside and gasped. Harry leaned over her shoulder and felt his eye's go wide. Charlie was lying on top of Bella and their clothes were thrown in a pile next to them. Harry quickly grabbed Ginny's hand and lead her away.

_' You're never going to let that go are you? '_ asked Harry already knowing the answer.

_' Not a chance '_ said Ginny _' It's too good to pass up '_

_' I think you've got to much of Fred and George in you '_ Harry teased with a snicker.

_' Maybe if you look deeper... what do you see? '_

Harry paused and looked into Ginny's brown eye's that were dancing again.

"All women" said Harry huskily as Ginny smiled and brought his head down for her kiss of passion. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and was permitted entrance. Harry stoked his tongue against hers, until Ginny's throat was emitting small noises. Harry tilted her head to the side and delved in further making Ginny moan in her rising desire, as she met his wild strokes with enthusiasm. She pushed him into a nearby bench and Harry collapsed into it gratefully Ginny slid on across his lap and pushed her hip's into his, this time it was Harry's turn to groan.

Ginny teased him a bit before she slid completely off his lap and between his leg's. Harry starred curiously at her. As she unzipped his trousers and reached her hand in and rubbed him gently. Harry groaned as he watched Ginny lift him out of his confining clothes through his zipper and slide her hand over his entire length. Harry hissed his own desire. Ginny flashed him a smile and Harry gulped trying for breath as her mouth slid over him._ ' Merlin Ginny '_ thought Harry incoherently as he heard Ginny's muffled giggle. The vibration of it all was too much. Ginny kept her mouth moving as she slipped him in further each time. Harry ground his hands in her hair pulling out pin's and clips. making her hair free, and wild.

Ginny flicked her tongue over a spot she found recently and Harry tightened his fingers around her head, helping her go faster. Ginny finally slid as much of him in as she could take, before lifting her head and Harry saw himself glistening in the moon light with her saliva, the look of it was driving him harder. Ginny engulfed him again and Harry had no trouble helping her along. Her hand held him tightly around the base and her mouth worked miracles on the rest of him.

Harry was groaning and muttering "faster, Gin, oh Merlin that's it" Ginny's hair whipped around him and puddle into his lap. Harry pulled out of her mouth in time to spill in the grass below them. Ginny flashed him another smile and Harry though feeling like he had just encountered a grindylow smiled back. He brought her up on his lap again and kissed her lip's tasting himself. Harry's hands grazed her leg's before finding her center and returning the favor. Ginny's head was thrown back as her own climax neared and to Harry it was the prefect ending to the perfect night.

When they arrived back at the Burrow Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said a very slurry goodnight and Harry laughed at Ron face. Harry was pleased that no one, not even Ron said anything about Ginny's hair now being down. And It wasn't to much longer before the four teenager's having worn out the topic of Fred and George's fireworks display said there own goodnight's and gave the appropriate kisses. Harry dropped into his bed with dreams of Ginny keeping him company through most of the night.

* * *

**AN : **

**Finally it's here! The wedding. Took me a while to research some French tradition's, as I think it made the wedding special. What do you think? I need major review's for this chapter, it's my longest one to date.**

**I havestarted to go through earlier chapter'sand do some spell checks, and things of that nature, but nothing will be added. So the story lines the same, as I plan, but I'm serious I needa lot of review's for this chapter as it is ten thousand and some word's. Oh my goodness, well I hope all had a very happy thanksgiving, and I will post again soon. Just give me a few day's, or so. **

**Thanks and until next chapter take care! **

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	22. Ministry of Foes

**Disclaimer : _This is a recording : I do not own Harry Potter...I do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Ministry of Foes

* * *

**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The day after the wedding Harry rolled out of bed to find the house almost completely silent. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be thee only one's up. Ron was sleeping in and finally made an appearance around mid-day. Where as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, hid in there room all day. Harry had to laugh as he remembered their action's at the reception yesterday, though Ginny would rather forget it ever happened. 

As the afternoon continued Harry sat with his three best friends in the living room. Hermione and Ginny sat on one of the couches while they both poured themselves over the notes Ginny had taken from Dumbledore's book of spells. Harry glanced over Hermione's notes from _' Hogwarts Four and their Prized Possession's '_ Hermione had scribbled everything that might be a potential Horcrux. Though Harry thought better on some thing's. Ravenclaw's wand was one._ ' Don't they bury you with your wand?_ thought Harry.

_' I think so, but try arguing that with Hermione '_ said Ginny not even glancing up at him. Harry gave a snicker, knowing any argument with Hermione futile. Ron leaned his head up and looked up at him strangely. Harry quickly turned his laugh into a cough and shuffled his parchment around.

_' Nice try Harry '_ said Ginny sending him a smile

_' What? '_ asked Harry meeting her eye's.

_' They are catching on quick, even by Hermione's standard's '_ said Ginny. Harry sighed as he realized Hermione was once again starring at him like he was a school project that was not done yet, and she intended to finish it!

_' We'll wait till they corner us about it '_ said Harry shifting his eye's down at his parchment again.

_' Knowing Hermione it'll be within a week, or right before Hogwarts '_ said Ginny a small smile playing on her lip's. Harry couldn't help but smile to.

"What are you two smiling about?" asked Ron looking suspicious.

"Nothing Ron, go back to you nap" snapped Ginny.

"No, but I am a little hungry" said Ron looking hopefully at the girls. Harry's smile grew wider.

"Fine, I'll make something light" said Ginny getting up. Hermione followed a few minuets later, after she marked her spot and stacked the paper's properly together.

"Hope she make's that potato soup again, it was rather good" said Ron

_' Ron's hoping for potato soup '_ thought Harry who was hoping for some of that sweet bread .

_' Okay, okay '_ said Ginny though Harry knew she was smiling. Harry glanced at Hermione's notes again.

"No, no that's not right either!" said Harry heaving a deep sigh.

"What's that Harry?" asked Ron sitting up on the couch. Harry shuffled to the edge of his seat in the chair he'd been occupying for more than a few hour's. "Well, I don't think the remaining Horcrux is Rowena's spectacles, or her wand, or this mirror thingy - thing" said Harry sighing again. Ron laughed as he joined Harry in laughing at several of the odd thing's that Hermione looked at.

Harry and Ron did both think one thing was looking into. A golden quill pendant that Godric gave Rowena one Christmas. It was labeled to be in the hands of an avid collector. Harry and Ron both wondered who.

_' Maybe Dumbledore would know '_ sent Ginny hearing Harry's thought's.

_' Maybe, I'll ask '_ said Harry, digging into his pocket and pulled out Dumbledore's silver frame.

"Nice Harry. Dumbledore knew a lot. Good thinking mate!" said Ron clapping him on his back. Harry almost was about to say it had been Ginny's idea, but instead muttered a thanks. Then sent the compliment to Ginny.

_' Yeah and if he'd known it had been me, he wouldn't have agreed '_ said Ginny. Harry gave a laugh which he turned into a cough when another weird look came his way from Ron. Harry quickly opened the frame.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" said Harry

"Harry, oh and Mr. Weasley. How does this lovely day find you. You know lemon drops are particularly good on day's like this. I mean with the wind blowing and the smell of flower's waffling through the air. It is also a good day to ride a broomstick, I should think." Dumbledore stopped there as his blue eye's became glazed and he absentmindedly played with the end of his long silvery white beard. Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"Err...Professor?" Harry began and was slightly startled when Dumbledore snapped his attention back to Harry and Ron.

"Oh pardon me, Harry. Even in a picture frame my mind wonder's. It is only natural though, but please what can I do for you today?" Dumbledore sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together and looked expectantly over his spectacles, at Harry and Ron, who exchanged another look before Harry started to speak again.

"Err ..yeah, Hermione got me this book about the Hogwarts four and their must prized possessions.-"

"An excellent choice, though if she wanted to do research on someone I would suggest Merlin" said Dumbledore "I'm sorry Harry, I did it again, I'm afraid"

"Err ..right, anyway" Harry was confused and perplexed but he needed to know about this pendant. "Hermione made a list of possibilities and Ron and I found a golden pendant that Godric gave Rowena. Could this be a hopeful of what it is we're looking for?" asked Harry

"Could be, I myself read that book and took much into consideration. Her wand, spectacle's, and books among several other thing's." Harry and Ron sent another look at each other.

"Well, I thought that those thing's might be a little too obvious, sir" said Harry

"Never under or over estimate anything or anyone Harry. Especially were Voldemort is concerned"

"Yes, sir" said Harry

"Now, I found most of her books, her spectacles and even checked her grave to make sure her wand was still with her" said Dumbledore.

"And was it?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I'm afraid, and more than a bit glad it was" said Dumbledore sighing, and Harry leaned forward.

"But what about the golden pendant?"

"I'm afraid I never found it. I tried it all. Even muggle collector's, and posted ads asking for it's where bout's, but still nothing showed up. I just assumed she must have been laid to rest in it, or Godric placed it somewhere" said Dumbledore.

"So it's still a possibility" concluded Harry

"Something to look into" said Ron

"Indeed" said Dumbledore "Oh I must go Minerva's about to hex Mundungus. If you need anything Harry don't hesitate to ask" said Dumbledore who bowed, smiled before falling gracefully out of the frame and to where Harry assumed his other frame at Hogwarts. Harry closed the trinket and placed it back into his pocket.

_' Lunch is ready '_ said Ginny

_' Coming sweetheart '_ said Harry and Ginny gave a small giggle. "Come on I think lunch is ready" said Harry getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Ron a step behind him.

"Good guess Harry" said Ron sitting down and finding lunch was indeed ready, fancy that! "Oh and it's potato soup" exclaimed Ron as Ginny and Harry exchanged an amused glances. Hermione looked thoughtfully at Ron seemingly disgusting his word's. Harry noticing this quickly changed the subject to the one with Dumbledore moment's before.

"So he reckons it's a possibility" said Ginny.

"Yeah, and I guess because Godric gave it to Rowena don't you see? It would cover both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor" said Harry

"Never would have thought that" said Ron helping himself to a third helping of soup and another piece of bread.

"What?" said Hermione

"Well, I mean we were thinking something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, not something that passed by both of them" explained Ron from around his spoon.

"Yeah, I hadn't really thought about that idea myself" admitted Harry

"Neither did I" said Ginny.

"Nor I, until I found it in the book" said Hermione.

"So from now on we keep an eye out from anything that might have been from both houses, or any of the four" said Harry and receiving three nods in agreement back.

"Okay, oh the spells" said Hermione jumping from her chair and running into the living room. Before Ron could swallow his bite of potato, and start complaining. She sat back down with excited eye's, her cheek's flushed in her adrenaline.

"What spells?" asked Harry taking his fourth piece of bread, which happened to be the last piece. Ron looked crest fallen, but Harry pretended not to notice as he started eating on it starring at Hermione, hearing Ginny snicker in his mind.

"Ginny and I talked a while before Harry came down mid morning and-" began Hermione but Ginny interrupted

"So we searched the finer point's of Dumbledore's book and came up with three spells. Kind of like unforgivable's" Ginny finished and Hermione had her eye's cut at her, looking like Ginny just denied her a treat.

"What kind of spells?" asked Harry before Hermione could respond.

"Well one we already know _' The Wrath of Merlin'_ and another one Ginny found a few week's back. Point your wand at there chest, over there heart and say _Loveabundius Engorgio_ and all the love the caster feels at the time goes straight into the enemy your using it against. And it obviously takes love, and a really powerful wizard, or witch." said Hermione her face glowing again.

"Sounds good" said Ron finally pushing his bowel away from him, only after he had done finished his fourth helping.

"What's the last one?" asked Harry "You mentioned unforgivable's, there are only three unforgivable's"

"Oh well, the last one is really good, but it also need's a lot of love" said Hermione

"The incantation is _Tatalum lighteum Imperium_, and what it does is it literally makes the recipient's heart implode with so much love that after a fair amount of it, the hearts explodes, and it warns that the body may to, or it could just be the heart" said Ginny. Harry screwed his face up even though he and Ginny both mentally agreed that Voldemort deserved no less.

"Cool" said Ron "I can name a few Death Eater's that I would like to try that on!"

""Yes, if we can handle it. It does take a lot of love and magical ability" said Hermione attentively.

"Maybe, we could get some of the order out here again, and try those two out" suggested Harry.

"That would be cool" agreed Ginny.

The window in the kitchen opened up as a handsome brown owl of gray and yellow eye's flew in and landed in front of Harry. Noticing his name, Harry untied the letter and the owl flew off at once. Opening the letter Harry screwed his eye's up in concentration.

"Whose it from?" asked Hermione, as Ron looked curiously at him. Ginny who already was hearing the thought's coursing through his mind. Harry sat back.

"Hang on" Harry's eye's scanned the letter again reading it more carefully.

_Harry Potter,_

_It's an honor to be writing you. I hope this owl find's you and yours in good health._

_I am writing in concern to a letter from the current Headmistress of Hogwarts,  
Minerva McGonagall, about Miss Ginevra Weasley being allowed a certain  
privilege one year below the legal age. I know of your connection to Miss. Weasley,  
as anyone has since last year I'm afraid._

_I'm willing to grant a pardon to Miss. Weasley in exchange for one, just one public  
speech and you appearing at the ministry of magic, twice. _

_I know this sounds like black mail Harry, but I assure you it is not! You can do  
something I want you to do, and I can give you something that both of you want  
me do! A fair exchange you see._

_Take your time Harry. The owl that delivered this will return tomorrow, please  
have your answer then. If you agree, Miss. Weasley will have her pardon by  
tomorrow afternoon. As it is currently sitting on my desk, awaiting my  
signature. Please take care Harry Potter._

_Sincerely,  
Rufus Scrimgeour  
Minister of Magic_

A bold black and red stamp proclaiming the letter's authenticity, sat stamped beside the minister's name. Harry felt a surge of hatred for the man, and scowled at the letter.

"What is Harry?" asked Hermione

"Better yet, who's it from?" asked Ron.

_'Don't do it Harry! You know it's black mail, and besides we go back to school in a few week's now. It's not worth lying down your integrity for my being able to use magic'_ said Ginny

_' That's the point Gin. Tomorrow you could be pardoned and be able to use magic at anytime, and not just in self defense. '_ replied Harry. He knew it was black mail, but there was no other way. He needed to talk to Mr. Weasley, who had taken the day off, and was still hiding upstairs with Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Harry?" said Ron. Hermione was on the edge of her seat looking suspiciously between Harry and Ginny. Harry handed her the letter, as Ron read over her shoulder. Then she handed it back over the table to Ginny who glanced at it before handing back to Harry, having already heard it through his mind.

"But that's black mail!" cried Hermione outraged. Harry nodded his head.

"What are you going to do mate?" asked Ron. Harry looked at Ron and Harry knew that they were indeed on the same page if he did it Ginny would be able to use magic tomorrow, If not.

"Don't do it Harry, I know what you're thinking! Just don't!" said Hermione. Harry starred amusedly at her. She had no idea what he was thinking. Only one women knew that and unfortunately for Harry was echoing Hermione's word's.

"Look, alright if I don't Scrimgeour will be all over Ginny. Watching, waiting for her to step out of line, by just a hair. The meal's, the silencing and locking charms...everything she does with magic" said Harry

"Hang on, why would Ginny be using silencing and locking charms?" asked Ron looking thoroughly confused, but as Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all starred back thunderstruck, he quickly cottoned on. "Oh never mind, don't want to know about that!" Ron mumbled his ear's going pink.

"Not only that" continued Harry, he was in no mood for Ron's today, Ginny agreed mentally. "But accidental magic too! He'll be all over her, anywhere we go, don't you see? If I don't he might even go as far as to make up something about Ginny and force me to do it anyway!"

"Oh Harry he wouldn't!" said Hermione her eye's going wide as her mouth gasped and she covered it with her hand.

"Wouldn't he?" asked Ron looking doubtful. "He already used Percy as a leverage to get to Harry"

"Listen I'll just make sure I don't do magic on purpose or accident" said Ginny stubbornly.

"That's a big chance to though isn't?" said Hermione showing her signs of defeat.

"Yep" said Harry. Knowing full well the effect of accidental magic, and Ron shook his head, knowing all to well too!

"No! I won't have Harry making sacrifices like this for me" said Ginny as she crossed her arm's over her chest.

"Gin-" Harry began

"No Harry" she snapped and Harry flinched, but then smiled as he felt her guilt at snapping at him.

"Have I kissed you this afternoon yet?" asked Harry invading her space and placing his finger's under her chin. and trailing kisses along her jaw line, before finally landing one on her lip's. Harry inwardly smiled as he felt Ginny start to melt, her arm's dropped into her lap loosely. Harry tore his lip's away to whisper "Or told you how beautiful you look when the sun hit's your red hair, making it look golden" Harry smiled her his best smile, and claimed her lip's again. Ginny finally melted totally under him and slid her arms around his neck and into the back of his hair. When Ginny deepened it, he indulged her for a few moment's before breaking away gently and smiling again. Her lip's red from his kiss, and her cheek's a rosy flare, her eye's though remained closed.

"You know I hate it when you do that, Mr. Potter" Ginny whispered. Harry brushed her lip's with his again, and smiled as Ginny opened her eye's halfway.

"Yeah I know, but it makes it easier to see thing's from my perspective doesn't?" asked Harry nonchalantly. Harry smiled again as she cut her eye's playfully at him, and he leaned back into his own chair, but taking Ginny's hand with him. Harry saw Hermione and Ron looking on at them amusedly, but Ron looked a little disgusted. Harry smiled.

"Well, that sort's that out" said Hermione, her own cheeks blushing slightly.

"Yeah, but I want to talk it over with Mr. Weasley first, and if he agrees then I'll do it, but if not well..." Harry left the sentence hanging as he met all three set's of eyes around the table.

* * *

Neither Mr. or Mrs. Weasley had showed a hide or hair all day and when Harry had climbed into bed his mind playing over Scrimgeour letter. 

_' Oh Harry, what are we going to dream tonight? '_ came Ginny's voice

_' You din't- '_ began Harry

_' I did, and I'm very intrigued. '_ said Ginny laughing

_' Yeah? '_ said Harry his face growing hot.

_' Oh yeah! '_

_' Goodnight wildfire'_

_' Goodnight my prince, lover you'_

_' Love you'_

Harry slept through the night as no dreams came to either him or Ginny, but when Harry awoke the next morning, it was to feel slightly restless, and nervous. What was to say to Scrimgeour? I f he really did agree, what was he going to say to the whole wizardry world?

_' Harry don't worry. Dad's down here in the kitchen, come eat some breakfast and talk to him. He'll know what's best '_

_' Thanks Gin '_ said Harry getting up and dressed. He left the lump in the bed next to his known as Ron sleeping and walked downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen Harry met Mrs. Weasley's eye's who immediately blushed and dropped her head and went and to hide in front of the stove. Harry shared an amused look with Ginny, and Hermione before turning to were Mr. Weasley sat behind the daily prophet.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Morning Harry" came Mr. Weasley's voice from behind the paper.

"Wonder if I might have a talk with you privately"

"What about?" asked Mr. Weasley sounding as if he was a little boy who was caught playing out in the rain wearing his new dress robes.

"Err ..something private" said Harry sharing a glance with Ginny and Hermione again, both girls shrugged their shoulder's making Harry grin.

"What?" Mr. Weasley's head suddenly appeared from behind the paper and although his ear's were indeed red, his face was starting to comprehend Harry's serious tone of voice. "Oh right, let's go in the living room shall we?" Harry nodded and sent a wink at Ginny who smiled back. Harry turned and followed Mr. Weasley into the living room. Mr. Weasley turned to him just before the fireplace and Harry silently handed him Scrimgeour's letter. Mr. Weasley's eye's scanned the letter's word's and his face began scowling.

"That's blackmail, that is!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley

"I know but if Ginny is to be able to get any practice in, she'll be needing the pardon" said Harry

"True, but it's just not fair is it?" said Mr. Weasley as Harry nodded his head agreeing whole heartedly "What are you going to do?" Harry heaved a deep sigh and ran a nervous hand through his already messy hair, ruffling it some more, from the lack of running a comb through it earlier.

"The way, and only way I see it" began Harry but stopped short as Mr. Weasley held up his hand as he waved his wand with the other. Sending silencing charms over the room. Then waved for him to continue. "Right well, the way I see it is, if I don't do this then he will literally dog Ginny's steps. If she even did accidental magic, he would more than likely bring her up on some charge and try to send her to Azkaban, or snap her wand or something"

"Right Scrimgeour like's to play dirty, actually thought he was a Death Eater for a few week's" said Mr. Weasley

"Are you sure he's not?" questioned Harry

"We, I mean the order, checked him out. He turned up as clean as can be. Messy bloke though. His house look's a fright, but no law against that" said Mr. Weasley. Harry allowed himself to smile.

"Okay, there's no other way, I'll have to write a letter to Scrimgeour then" said Harry as he was already prepared to do this last night.

"Are you sure Harry? Ginny I'm sure could control her temper for at least a few more week's" said Mr. Weasley.

"I know she could, but there's two more spells that we all should learn, all four of us. They could be detrimental to the success of our mission" said Harry " So, I see no other way"

"Neither do I, maybe you should talk with Dumbledore?"

"Yeah maybe?"

"I'll leave you to it then Harry, just remember the Weasley's have your back always" said Mr. Weasley laying a hand on his shoulder and Harry smiled and muttered his thinks. Mr. Weasley left and Harry sat down to talk to Dumbledore.

* * *

_Minister Scrimgeour,_

_I will accept your offer with a few more condition's of my own. For one, this pardon  
is to be until Ginevra Weasley turns seventeen at which she'll fall under normal  
coming of age law's and tradition's. Second I will finalize the speech two day's  
before I am to do it!_

_I will bring Ginevra Weasley with her father, Mr. Arthur Weasley, and a few close  
friends tomorrow to collect this pardon. As this will also count as one of the two  
visit's to the ministry of magic. I will await your response to tell me the specific  
time._

_Harry Potter_

Harry sealed this with the Potter stamp, he had found in the Potter vault and waited for the handsome gray owl to come. When it arrived at precisely at ten o'clock. Harry tied it on it's leg and it flew out the window which closed behind it automatically.

_' You didn't have to do that '_ said Ginny coming up to stand beside him

_' No, but I want you to learn what we all learn. Give you more practice, besides Dumbledore agrees with me '_ said Harry wrapping his arm's around her from behind as they both stood still and silent for a time watching the gray owl disappear in the sky. Ginny gave a mental sigh and Harry tightened his hold on her and kissed her cheek. Knowing full well that what he was doing was right, even though the path was hard to take.

* * *

Harry sat with Ginny, Ron and Hermione in Ginny's room. Hermione sat sorting out books she wanted to take to Hogwarts with her, as she was fighting with herself over ever one! So far she had eight book's to take and none to leave. 

"Hermione, you do realize that we will be coming home for Christmas break right?" asked Ron who was currently sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Of course Ronald, but that will still leave three months to get through" Hermione snapped defensively.

Harry was tired of the talking. Tired of being around everyone. Everyone except Ginny. Only she seemed to understand him, anymore. Sure Ron and Hermione were willing to stand up beside him and fight along the side of him, but Harry felt oddly disconnected from them. Every since the letter from Scrimgeour came, Harry felt tired.

_' Just lie down and rest '_ said Ginny smiling at him. She was currently going through her closet searching which clothes she intended to take to school.

_' Only if you take that black skirt and blue top you were wearing the other day '_ teased Harry. It was one of his favorite outfit's on her, and when she wore it! Merlin help him. She showed enough leg to taunt, enough curves to tease and the top showed her modesty enough, but yet seductive, plus it left her neck free for easier access. Ginny laughed out loud at his thought's and when Hermione looked at her Ginny said she was just remembering her Animagus form.

Harry knew Hermione definitely did not believe that. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him for this thought, but all she succeeded in doing was making Harry mind fill suddenly with memory's of her tongue, which made Ginny blush and turn to her closet to hide. Harry smiled as he snuggled against her pillow. They smelled like her, and he loved it.

_' You like the way I smell? ' _

_' Mmm- mm ' _

_' Why? ' _

_' I don't know, but I definitely like it '_ said Harry. Ginny mentally laughed. Harry smiled as she laid the black skirt and blue top in the pile to pack.'_ Why are you and Hermione getting now for? ' _

_' Because, us girls need a little more time than two day's to get packed. We have to decide what outfits to take, our rouge, personal things like jewelry and shoes to match the outfit's ' _said Ginny

_' And you fit it all in your trunk? '_ Harry asked incredulously

_' Harry surly by now you know magic has hardly any boundaries '_ Ginny turned to look at him, he shrugged his shoulder smiled and snuggled the pillow again. _' Would you like it if I cleared the room and left you alone with my pillow '_ Ginny teased

_' Actually, I like if you and I were alone. So you would lie down with me, and I could hold you '_ said Harry

_' I cans till do that '_ said Ginny and moved over to her bed were Harry was laying. Harry snuggled her tightly against him. His mind finally giving a mental sigh of relief.

"Okay Ron, would you be happy if I took only three?" asked Hermione her and Ron were having another row. Harry and Ginny had simply tuned them out. But as they fell silent, Ron and Hermione's conversation filled the room as well as there mind's.

"All I'm saying is that there's a library there that has all the book's you've got there, so why don't you leave them and get them from the library when you want them?" Harry thought Ron asked a good question and Ginny silently agreed.

"Because the library's not guaranteed to have them when I want them" said Hermione back on the defensive.

"Hermione they've got like twenty copies of everything except what's in the restricted section" said Ron his tone of udder disbelieve.

_' Should I bother to tell Hermione that Dumbledore's secret personal library is open to us too! '_ thought Harry

_' No! Never get in the middle of a girlfriend, boyfriend argument, not even to kick them out of the room, Oh so tempting! '_ said Ginny

_' Why what would it matter if you stepped in? '_ asked Harry as he nuzzled her neck.

_' Because it never turns out good. You are either going to make her mad or make him mad at you, and neither one turns out good '_ said Ginny tilting her head to give him more room.

_' Oh '_ said Harry his mind moving to other thing's, as he began to trail kisses along her neck and jaw line.

_' Mmm I like that '_ sighed Ginny so Harry repeated the trail of hot kisses until Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed up the stairs. Interrupting the argument between Ron and Hermione as well. Harry and Ginny were up and out of bed and half way downstairs before they even heard Ron and Hermione in the hallway upstairs.

"Here's a letter for you dear, but I'm afraid the owl wouldn't let me remove it" said Mrs. Weasley when Harry and Ginny had entered the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley" said Harry as he recognized the gray owl, as it held Scrimgeour response. Untying it quickly, the owl immediately took flight again. Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen looking flushed and a little out of breath. Harry paid them no mind as he opened the letter.

_Harry Potter,_

_It's good to see we finally make a way of communication. I am pleased to  
hear you will help your fellow witch's and wizard's._

_I have no objection's to your conditions and think that tomorrow would be  
an excellent time for you to make your first appearance. I am giving the  
Daily Prophet an interview, so why don't we say about ten-fifteen in the  
morning then. Your friends are welcomed of course. Looking forward to  
tomorrow._

_Rufus Scrimgeour  
Minister of Magic._

"Well?" asked Hermione

"It's on" said Harry simply

"What's on?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Oh it's just a letter from Neville" lied Ginny smoothly, but Harry sensed her guilt automatically. _' Sorry Harry it's thee only way '_ Harry nodded. He too hated to lie to Mrs. Weasley, but it was to insure the mission's success.

"What's for lunch?" asked Ron breaking the odd silence that had formed, but it worked as Mrs. Weasley lead them all to the table and had food on all their plates in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Wonder what he'll have to say" asked Ron 

"I don't know, nothing tomorrow thank Merlin. After then though who knows. He could want me to give a speech an anytime, or place really" said Harry feeling queasy at the prospective set before him. He tied the letter he had written to Mr. Weasley to Hedwig's leg as it had been a time since she had any real work. She pecked his finger lovingly and flew out Ron's bedroom window gracefully.

"Harry, look I know the real reason why you're doing this" said Ron

"I just know that if I don't, Scrimgeour will have it out for Ginny. He might even go as far as to do _Priori Incantatem_ on her wand" said Harry

"Yeah, so I was right, you are strictly doing it for Ginny" said Ron looking at him with awe.

"Of course when have you known me to make a public appearance for show and give out ministry speeches Ron?" asked Harry as Ron shrugged "Listen, Ginny is everything to me. I've told you. If I have to give a stupid speech or two appearances, that what I have to do" said Harry and Ron shook his head Harry walked over to the Poppyworth and started petting it. "Ron, this will the last time we have this talk, I'm not going to keep reassuring you that I love your sister. She's a women with a strong mind, and point blank probably more powerfully inclined than you or I, so please just accept that if anything goes any further than it will be strictly on her wishes. Alright?"

Harry received a nod and a small grin from Ron and he turned his back his mind going over past conversation's with Scrimgeour. They sure didn't have a friendship, and Harry doubt they ever would. The recent capture of Death Eater's that they had caught in France and the one's that Scrimgeour's lot managed to snag and on England soil was a good sign. Right?

_' Of course silly, it was an excellent sign. '_ replied Ginny having been listening to his musing's.

_' And we are on the same page technically '_ thought Harry

_' Too right you are '_

_' He's just going about it with a different strategy, right? '_

_' If I was to hazard a guess it would be yes '_ said Ginny

Dumbledore never wanted him to give a public speech, or to become a public image, but he did have a damned good reason for this. He would fight three Voldemort's at once if it meant the safety of his Ginny. He felt Ginny's warm thought's and knew she was still listening. Damn it's hard having a girl inside your head thought Harry. Ginny laughed.

_' Try being the object of those thought and images half the time '_ said Ginny in an amused tone.

_' Are you complaining?_ ' asked Harry

_' Nope '_

_' Are you sure? Maybe I could start thinking of other girls, like Gabriella! '_ teased Harry

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry jumped as the voice came yelling up the stirs from the floor below them and not in his mind. Followed by a great thundering sound of stomps on the stairs. As Ginny slammed open the door looking lived. Her cheeks red and rosy, her eye's flashing.

"Gin I was just teasing-" Harry began, but Ginny's temper already flying, came at him.

"I don't share, and If I hear that scarlet vela ever enters your mind, so help me Merlin" This time Harry interrupted her by grabbing her waist and pulling her against him, hard.

_' Not a chance, wildfire, there's no one but you '_ said Harry mentally as he kissed her unmercifully His kiss designed to torment her for her lack of faith in him. Ginny wiggled into the kiss as he deepened it and she whimpered as he stroked her tongue with his before ending it. _' No one but you, in my mind '_ Harry kissed her softly in between his mind's thought's _' In my soul '_ he kissed her softly again though making sure it lasted a bit longer, but was ever as soft._ ' Or in my heart '_ He kissed her again just as gently but longer than the second kiss. _' And never anyone else's body around my own, but yours '_ finished Harry as he kissed Ginny passionately and making her see that she was the only one he desired. Harry pulled away from her slowly as she blushed.

"A bit protective are we?" asked Harry smiling.

"Well, a bit. Especially when your in witch weekly every other issue"

"Ohm Gin you should really know that by now, I don-"

"I know. I'm sorry, Harry" said Ginny

"It's okay. I have a feeling I'll be the one being protective at Hogwarts, so we'll soon be on even terms again." said Harry giving her another light kiss. As her lips were slightly swollen from his roughness.

"What the bloody hell is this all about?" intervened Ron looking stunned.

"Oh ...er ...well" Harry stammered _' Any of your great ideas? '_

_' Not yet '_

_' You know what this mean's don't you? '_

_' Maybe not '_ said Ginny. " Ron can't we get slightly over protective of each other too! You and Hermione do!"

"What? I do not get over protective of Hermione. The girls a free spirit, who just happens to be my girlfriend" said Ron

"Oh why did you get over worked when someone mentioned Victor Krum" asked Ginny

_' Turning the tables now are? '_

_' If it work's '_ said Ginny

_' Yeah but mentioning Krum. I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Gin '_ thought Harry

_' Good point '_ agreed Ginny " Just like she got over protective of you when you started going out with Lavender last year, and she started pulling those trick's on her"

"She did? What trick's?" asked Ron his eye's getting excited

_' Nice recover '_ complimented Harry

_' Thanks '_ Ginny winked at him and Harry gave a small smile. "Sorry can't tell, said to much as it is" said Ginny now turning her back on Ron. "If you want to know you'll just have to ask Hermione about it"

"Oh well.. maybe I will. .Sometime ..you know later in life" said Ron and Harry's smile grew.

_' That was brilliant Gin '_

_' Yeah it was wasn't it. Stick with me and I'll teach you how to get out of almost any situation without a wand '_ teased Ginny

_' Stick with me and I'll teach you how to get out of one with a wand '_ Harry teased back. Ginny flashed him a smile before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him again, before disappearing back down to her room, where no doubt Hermione was waiting with a lot of questions.

"The girls mental" said Ron

"Yeah, but I love her" said Harry

"So I've noticed" Harry smiled and Ron met his grin

"I could say the same for you mate" said Harry as Ron's ear's turned pink.

"Think I heard Charlie come back, we should probably head downstairs." Harry grinned at the sudden topic change, but allowed it as he followed Ron down through the Burrow.

* * *

"Molly dear, I'll be taking Ron, Hermione, Ginny Harry, and Charlie to work with me tomorrow" said Mr. Weasley as they all started to sit at the table. Dinner having just being served. 

"Why, what for?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Well, it seems that Ginny's been given a pardon for her magic by the minister himself" said Mr. Weasley making this out to be a great honor and that it was coming from some unknown source.

"Why would he do that?" asked Mrs. Weasley narrowing her eye's in suspicion.

"Who knows Molly dear" said Mr. Weasley. Harry could tell that he was hoping to look and sound nonchalant.

"Arthur? What did you ...Harry?" Mrs. Weasley's eye's turned on him and Harry swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh ..err...well" Harry shifted his gaze around the table, all didn't know what to say, as Hermione shrugged her shoulder.

_' Ginny? ' _

_' Still thinking '_

_' Great '_ Harry met Mrs. Weasley's stern face and shrugged his own shoulder's " Well, the minister wanted me to make a speech and wondered if there was anything he could do for me in return. And well, I sort of asked for Ginny to be granted permission to be able to use magic legally outside Hogwarts. It was all I could think of " finished Harry lamely.

"Really you shouldn't have dear. Ginny gets along fine with out her magic already she doesn't need for you to do that Harry" said Mrs. Weasley. As everyone, but Harry, Ginny and Mr. Weasley gave a deep sigh of relief.

"It's already been done. We pick the pardon up tomorrow" said Harry quietly. The explosion that Harry, Ginny and Mr. Weasley had been waiting on erupted.

"WHAT! When did you do this?" snapped Mrs. Weasley

"It all happened very fast. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but it really make's no difference. Ginny was going to be able to use magic next year anyhow." said Harry

"I'm well aware of that Harry. Arthur?"

"Yes, Molly darling" said Mr. Weasley nervously as Harry saw Hermione and Ron exchange looks. Each clearly hoping they were anywhere but here.

"Do you agree with this?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a forced calm tone.

"Normally no, I wouldn't, but in today's time Molly it might be good for her to be taught some of these powerful spells that Harry here knows"

"I do not argue Harry's ability, but Arthur" Mrs. Weasley began

"Molly, would you rather want two hormonal teenagers in a bedroom together, or out in the field learning powerful defense, that they have no hope in learning at Hogwarts?" said Mr. Weasley playing on the fear Harry knew Mrs. Weasley already had. Harry wished he hadn't. He felt his face blush and grow hot. Ron snickered a laugh.

"I think that he mean's you two too!" snapped Ginny, venom in her every word.

"What?" said Ron, not being able to conceal his red face showing his guilt.

"That's right" snapped Mrs. Weasley catching Ron's face and Hermione's blush and adverted eye's. "We mean all four of you! Now go to bed. Go! All of you! NOW!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. He quickly stood from the table took Ginny's offered hand as she to stood. As they all but ran out of the kitchen. Dinner lay forgotten.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron "I haven't seen Mum that mad since Fred and George set fire to their room."

"Yeah I know" said Ginny

"Was she mad at me, because of you are getting a pardon?" asked Harry

"I don't think so" said Hermione "I think it's something else. Maybe something to do with her mission for the order? Stress you know."

"Yeah, I bet that's it. You don't really suppose that she won't let us have dinner do you?" asked Ron clearly dreading the answer he already knew.

"I wouldn't count on any dinner tonight Ron" said Ginny as she slide her arm's around Harry's waist. Harry responded to her touch by draping his own arms over her shoulder's and gently massaged her back. Bringing her that much closer.

"Maybe we should just call it a night" said Hermione "I mean we all have to be up tomorrow morning for the ministry of magic."

"Yeah I suppose" said Ron deflating "We'll just let you two...err ...say goodnight" as he disapparated to his room and Hermione followed seconds later.

"I'm sorry Gin" whispered Harry

"For what?"

"Your mum's mad at all of us because of me and this stupid mission"

"No I don't think so Harry, and the mission is not stupid if it help's in the end" said Ginny

"Yeah, I guess, but your mum's still mad at me"

"No, you heard Hermione"

"And you agree?" asked Harry

"Absolutely, mum never gets that angry over simple thing's. I think Hermione's right, it's has to do with her mission" said Ginny hugging him tightly.

"Yeah maybe" said Harry rubbing his hands over her back in a circular motion. She stood on her tip toes to meet his height and planted a small sweet reassuring kiss on his lip's.

_' You know with mum being upset, we should make the best out of tonight. '_

_' Why? ' _

_' Because she probably won't let us be alone after tonight '_ said Ginny grudgingly. Harry smiled and hugged her again before Ginny tilted her head back and he claimed her lip's. He forgot everything in her kiss. Her touch was captivating and alluring. Promises of sheer pleasure held in every finger feather like touch.

_' I love you '_ thought Harry as he deepened the kiss and she responded hungrily. Fate found them in a lover's embrace when a knock came at the door. Harry disentangled himself as Ginny did the same. Each straightening their own clothes before Ginny opened the door to reveal a flushed looking Hermione.

"Goodnight Gin" said Harry turning to apparate.

"Goodnight, oh Harry?" said Ginny

"Yeah" said Harry turning back to face her again

"Love you too!" Harry smiled and apparated up to Ron's room, and fell into bed fully clothed.

* * *

After a shower, Harry stepped into the kitchen to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley alone. He knew Ginny was staying upstairs for now, and he had passed Hermione when he came out of he bathroom. Ron was naturally still asleep. 

"Err...hi" said Harry nervously

"Morning Harry" said Mr. Weasley cheerfully. Harry gave a weak smile and went to sit down across from him, but Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove and threw herself at him hugging him tightly.

"Oh Harry forgive me, for being rubbish. That was so terrible of me. What you must think"

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley-"

"No! No, Harry no it's not. Not after what you already lived through with those muggle's" cried Mrs. Weasley

"Really it's alright" said Harry as he started to pat Mrs. Weasley on her back as she was still hugging him and crying on his shoulder. Harry sent a look at Mr. Weasley who he found smiling back. Harry gently pushed her away from him and sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley set a plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, and potato's in front of him. Harry gave her a grateful smile.

Ginny arrived a few moment's later after Harry had reassured her that all was good and safe.. She got the same greeting from Mrs. Weasley and was finally sitting down next to Harry with a plate almost as high as his. Harry greeted her with a soft small sweet kiss on her lip's. When Ron and Hermione made their appearance, each getting hugged then shoved into a chair with a plateful of food. Hermione looked flabbergasted at the pile high of food and Harry shared an amused smile with her before tucking back into his plate. Charlie arrived and he got served breakfast and after a while they were all back to stuffed status and strangely happy.

* * *

It was soon after that Harry found himself holding Ginny's hand tightly in his. As they both, along with Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Moony, Charlie, and Moody made there way into the mass of ministry employee's. Almost all turned to give Harry, and now Ginny curious glances some just plan out stared and a soft mummer of whispers echoed around them as they walked. Mr. Weasley got them through the wand check shortly without to much trouble, and they all supported silver badges. A crowd by then had formed at the second security check and Harry and Ginny both found this rather irritating. 

"Forget this" growled Moody, limping forward "We are escorting Harry Potter to see our dear beloved minister, and if everyone don't step aside. I'm going to curse you all!" Harry was mildly surprised, as they had already discussed this possibility, but Harry glancing around noted that clearly most had heard of the famous Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody.

After Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione had already gone through, it was Ginny's turn. Harry let go of her hand reluctantly. The young wizard stepped up and started waving the secrecy sensor over her and when Harry saw he was lingering in certain spot's a little to long. Harry stepped up beside her and placed a protective, and possessive arm around her waist as he glared at the young wizard. The griffin inside roaring, and his mind went through the curses that he knew, trying to find the worst, and best one to use on him.

"Err ..sorry ...Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter" said the young wizard through gritted teeth. Harry simply nodded his head slightly just once, not trusting himself to speak. His desire to curse him growing stronger, maybe he could have Moody do it for him, but his thought's were interrupted and calmed as a set of warm lip's met his cheek. Some witches awed as Harry turned and smiled sheepishly down at Ginny.

Harry waited while the young wizard checked him and quickly pushed through the rest of his guard. Harry smiled slightly as the young wizard kept sending him jealous stares. Harry kept his arm on Ginny, who hearing his thought's must have found this slightly amusing as she kept smiling at him. Before Harry knew it they were standing outside big dark brown wooden door's with brass handles. Harry took a calming breath.

_' Are you sure you want to do this Harry, I don't need this '_ asked Ginny

_' Yeah '_ said Harry as he nodded at Mr. Weasley to say he was ready, and Mr. Weasley, and Charlie entered then Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry, followed by Moody and Moony. Harry saw a big secretary's office with two smaller square desk in front of two more double door's.

A wizard whom Harry assumed was a guard, an Aura placed here, asked there name's and when Mr. Weasley said Harry Potter the guard checked around and finally laid eye's on him did the eye flick up to his scar and crossed there name off a scrolled parchment that was floating in the air behind him, and stepping aside allowing them entry. There were two witches sitting behind the desk's and Harry noticed that when Mr. Weasley had said Harry Potter both witches looked up expectantly.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley. The minister is expecting you" Harry looked at the witch that spoke. She was slightly over weight with sandy-straw colored hair, and hazel eyes. She wore bright yellow robes. Her face was sallow and hauntingly so. Her eye's half-closed as she noticed him looking at her and smiled. Harry felt a shiver over his body, like the feeling of death, and Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"You may enter through these door's" said the other witch and Harry gladly glanced at her instead. She was elderly and held a kind smile. Her hair long was black on it's end's with gray at it's root's. Her face was also kind and held lines from several years of laughing. Harry smiled back and muttered a thanks. Moony and Charlie took the lead and opened the door's hands on their wands as Mr. Weasley announced himself.

"Minister, good to see you again" Mr. Weasley held out his hand

"Yes, Arthur long time. How are thing's? I hear great thing's from your department. I might be sending a pay raise your way sometime soon." said Scrimgeour shaking his hand.

"Oh thanks, that's terrific news's. Thing's are fine, thanks. This is Remus Lupin, my son Charlie, my other son Ron, his girlfriend Hermione, my only daughter Ginny and of course you remember Harry, and Alastor Moody of course." Scrimgeour shook hands with all as they were mentioned and introduced. Moody looked as if he would have like to loose another chunk of nose than rather shake his hand, and did it grudgingly so.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley" said Scrimgeour looking at them and their linked hands as a small smile played on his lips and Harry briefly wondered what it meant. "Refreshments anyone?" asked Scrimgeour politely as the sallow looking witch entered behind them, and Ginny sent her a death glare as she was appraising Harry openly. Harry turned his back on her and declined the offer along with everyone else. "Okay then, something less intense, a seat perhaps?" said Scrimgeour waving his hand at eight chairs in front and around his desk. "The Daily Prophet reporter should be here in about fifteen minuets, Harry just in time to get things settled here and for them to glance you leaving this office. So best not delay any longer" said Scrimgeour taking his seat behind the massive desk.

Harry and the rest situated themselves in the seat's offered, Charlie and Moony sat behind him and Ginny while Moody chose to stand.

"Excellent, the pardon for Miss. Ginevra Molly Weasley is right here, A guardian signature first thing" said Scrimgeour pushing the important looking parchment at Mr. Weasley who signed his signature "Miss Weasley's next" said Scrimgeour and once Mr. Weasley had finished he pushed it at Ginny who hastily signed her full name. "Right then mine" Scrimgeour said leaning up in his seat and taking the parchment back and adding his signature. "Right and a copy I should think" Scrimgeour reached into his black robes and withdrew his wand Harry tensed immediately and had his hand on his own wand before Scrimgeour could fully withdrew his. The minister didn't seem to notice this as he waved his wand over the pardon, stowed his wand away. Harry relaxed a little bit, as Scrimgeour started pulling a second piece of parchment off the original. Harry was slightly impressed, but he refused to allow it to show. He handed Ginny the copy with a hearty "There you go congratulations, Miss Weasley"

"Thank you minister" said Ginny accepting the pardon and placing it in her travel cloak. Her tone was one of indifference. Suddenly Harry and Ginny were both on there feet pointing there wands at the double door's behind them. Scrimgeour looked shocked. There union rings a pale blue.

"Harry what-" but Charlie was cut off as Moody withdrew his own wand and was beside Ginny in a matter of seconds before the door opened revealing Percy.

"Ah Percy, What can I do for you?" asked Scrimgeour sounding slightly irritated and annoyed.

"Harry Potter" said Percy. Harry, and Ginny lowered there wands as one, but kept them at there sides. Moody looked bewildered, as he lowered his own wand.

"Hello Percy" said Harry trying to be cordial to his girlfriends brother. It was hard not to voice the current thoughts rolling through him, though he had to smirk as Ginny agreed with him.

"Harry Potter" said Percy again stepping fully into the office and walked halfway in.

"Percy?" but Harry was on sudden alert when Percy raised his wand that had been in his left hand hidden in his cloak. Harry's mind was immediate on the upbringing and he responded, that by the time Percy had it raised properly Ginny and Harry had both shouted _Expelliarmus_ in unison. Percy being thrown back by the curse.

Harry felt a lightening volt tingle in his arm, when he realized that he was still holding Ginny's hand. There union rings now a bright glowing white. Everyone sat shocked. Starring between Harry, and Ginny to Percy who was now lying completely still. Moony moved first to Percy, but Harry stopped him.

"Don't touch him, he's been bewitched" said Harry

"How?" asked Scrimgeour shock evident in his tone. His face one of disbelieving.

"Imperious, by the look's of it, good job Potter Weasley" Moody said as he nodded at Harry and Ginny.

"He need's a quiet room, I should think" said Moony as Harry flicked his wand and ropes tied Percy up, another flick and Percy's wand flew toward Harry's outstretched hand. He laid this on the minister's desk for safe keeping. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Ron's face held the same mixed emotional faces. While Hermione looked shocked and her mouth was covered by her hand. Her eyes wide.

"Goodness me! What happened here?" came a voice from behind the unconscious form of Percy. A flash of light made Harry looked up and saw Rita Skeeter with her photographer. Rita wore violet purple robes and her long nails were hot pink, and she made a swishing noise when she walked.

"Harry, good to see you again. Oh you must be the new love interest Ginny Weasley! Tell me, how do you truly feel about Harry? How does he kiss? Is he truly a miracle to the wizarding community or just to the witches? Have you two been intimate yet?"

"I believe that would be none of your business" yelled Charlie coming up to stand by Harry who was still holding Ginny's hand tightly.

"Oh the protective brother. Tell me, what do you think of your only sister, from what I hear, dating the most notorious Harry Potter?" Charlie's face claimed up and looked at Harry giving him a reassuring look of support.

"I do believe that your interview is with the minister of magic and not with me or my own!" sneered Harry. He knew that she already forming way's in her mind that was sure to give him a headache.

"Oh don't worry Harry" said Rita "Can't print to much about you thanks to Miss-know-it-all over there" she said pointing to Hermione, who's face changed to pride as she gave Rita a gloating smile. Rita tuted and clicked her tongue before turning to the minister. "Minister shall we proceed?"

"Yes Rita, of course, but first" said Scrimgeour waving his wand again sending green sparks out into the secretary's office and the Aura appeared in matter of seconds. "Please take Percy Weasley to a quiet room at St. Mungo's, thank you." Scrimgeour turned to Harry then as the bloke moved Percy out of the room. Mr. Weasley still sitting looking torn. "Thank you Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley for stopping by. It truly gives the ministry great pride to know we see eye to eye, so until our next meeting. Do take care of yourselves" said Scrimgeour in a fake smooth voice.

Harry's skin wanted to crawl in the sickness of it all. He wished he hadn't ate so much breakfast as he now felt nauseated as he noticed Rita's Quick Quotes Quill out and zooming back and fourth on her parchment. Harry nodded curtly and gave a small forced smile that most certainly did not meet his eye's.

"Minister" said Harry as Scrimgeour held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Good luck Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley"

"Thanks again minister" said Ginny in a false sweet voice. Mr. Weasley lead the way out of the office and made it back into the Atrium. Harry said His thanks and goodbye's to Moody who nodded and stepped back. Moony smiled at him.

"Thanks Moony" said Harry

"Back to that are we?" asked Moony smiling. Harry shrugged.

"Hey, you still need to answer my question" teased Harry

"I don't know what you are on about Harry" said Moony adverting his eye to lock onto something down the way from where they stood. Harry laughed.

"Yeah sure, but I'll be expecting one fairly soon"

"Yes, you and a few other's" muttered Moony. Harry grinned at him again.

"Thanks mate" said Harry as Moony smiled and the two hugged each other.

"Anytime Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Charlie. I shall see you all soon I expect. Molly's done asked if Tonks and I will pick up your school supplies. She doesn't want you all out of the house any more than necessary. So we'll see you when you get your book list, okay?" said Moony and the four teenagers gave him nods and hugs goodbye's. Ginny kissed his cheek and Harry and Moony shared a knowing glance.

"Come on get going already" growled Moody. They all said goodbye to Mr. Weasley who still had to go to work. Harry took Ginny's hand in the crook of his arm and waited for Ron, Hermione and Charlie to disappear, and then with a turn Harry and Ginny arrived at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Hello Fred, George, well, bye then" said Ron stepping into the fireplace with Hermione as she to gave hurried hello's and goodbye's. Ron shouted the Burrow and they were gone.

"So good to know-"

"That we're kept-"

"In such-"

"High regard's" said Fred and George sighing and laying their head's in their hands over the counter simultaneously. Harry laughed as Charlie pushed them toward the fireplace.

"Come on, no time" said Charlie

"How's it working Harry?" asked Fred

"Excellent thanks again" said Harry as Charlie threw floo powder in the orange flames which turned green and pushed Ginny and him into them.

"Anytime Harry, just ask" said George as shopper's started crowding around the counter to pay for their merchandise. Harry grinned as he welcomed Ginny's arm's around his waist and he draped his arm's over her shoulder's and down her back holding her close and tight to him, as he shouted the Burrow.

* * *

**AN: **

**Oh my famous AN! Lol, okay I got this out a bit sooner than I think even you all expected. I know it went fast for me, One day I was starting then I was proof reading, and now posting, but it's cool as long as everyone like's it, Do you? I love reading review's so don't be shy, I also accept unsigned review's so if you feel more comfortable with doing that, it's cool. I still love reading them! **

**Thanks and until next chapter take care! **

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	23. Golden Breath

**Disclaimer : I do not own... oh here we go again, _I don't own Harry Potter!_**

**

* * *

Chapter 23 **

**Golden Breath**

**

* * *

Enjoy! **_

* * *

' Ginny? ' _

_' Sleeping prince ' _

_' Gin, there's somebody crying on the stair's '_

_' Wait '_ Ginny must have woken up enough to hear it too! _' It's mum she just passed my door, damn Percy to hell and back again! We should go help her, you think? '_

_' Okay '_ agreed Harry, he was feeling wide awake now.

_' Meet me...well that was fast '_ said Ginny amusingly, as Harry had immediately apparated to her room. Ginny climbed out of her bed and walked to Harry. Quietly as to not disturb Hermione. Harry took her hand and lead them both quietly down the steps to the kitchen were a light flamed, and they found Mrs. Weasley sure enough sitting at the table crying. A blue rag in her hand as tears streamed down her face.

_' I'll get the tea, you can start on her '_ said Harry as Ginny nodded her head and moved to sit by her mother. Mrs. Weasley enveloped her in a giant hug. They were still hugging a few minuets later when Harry sat a tea pot and three cups down in front of them. He poured them each some before sitting on the opposite side of Mrs. Weasley.

_' What now? '_ asked Harry, his feeling's were confused he couldn't read Mrs. Weasley's thought's to try and help in any way.

_' Just pat her back or something. She's sad, not mad '_ said Ginny smiling at him over the bent sobbing head of Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh you two are really sweet, you know that?" said a muffled Mrs. Weasley as she began to sob again. This time moving to cry on Harry's shoulder. Ginny smiled amusedly, but didn't say a word, for which Harry was thankful. Mrs. Weasley sat crying between them for some time.

The sun had started to make an appearance when finally Mrs. Weasley's sob's stopped and her body shook slightly, but when Ginny massaged her shoulder's as she leaned against Harry again. She finally stopped shaking. She wiped her red puffy eyes, lifted Harry's wand off the table and flicked it at her herself. Her face back to normal again. She handed it back to Harry, who smiled and she patted his check and pulled Ginny into an one armed hug, thanking them both.

"Now I think I should get breakfast on, or we'll all be hungry later." Mrs. Weasley said standing up and walking to the stove as she started bustling around the kitchen fixing this and that.

_' Thank you Harry '_ said Ginny smiling at him.

_' For what? '_ asked Harry slightly confused

_' For helping mum. Percy knows just how to irritate her ' _

_' Yeah, I wonder what he did? '_

_' You will never get that out of mum. She won't tell no one but dad. '_ said Ginny heaving a deep sigh. Harry pulled her close and held her tightly, as they finished watching the sun rise through the window. Mrs. Weasley sending them concerned, loving look's at them, but Harry pretended not to notice.

"Here you go dear's" said Mrs. Weasley sometime later, as Hermione entered the kitchen. Followed by Mr. Weasley who was preparing to go to work.

"Harry, I made it to were Tonks and Moony could stop by this afternoon, for those spells you wanted to teach Ginny." said Mr. Weasley sitting at the table. Hermione sat across from Ginny.

"Oh thanks Mr. Weasley" said Harry tucking a fork into his food.

"Moody won't be here I'm afraid, had other stuff to attend to" said Mr. Weasley. Harry looked at Hermione she looked barley alive, but at the prospect of practicing new spells she perked up immediately, the glow returning to her face. Ron appeared followed by a very drowsy Charlie, and Hermione filled them both in of the afternoon's event's.

"What if I had plan's?" asked Charlie

"Why, do you?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe" said Charlie indifferently

"Let me guess, you plan on building a white gazebo in the garden?" asked Ginny nonchalantly, meeting Charlie's wide shocked eye's with her own innocent eye's.

"A...W-white gazebo, Ginny? No why...err...why would you ask that?" asked Charlie and Harry could barley keep a straight face as Charlie started growing red in his cheeks and had laid down his fork.

"Oh I saw how you were _admiring_ the one that the Delacour's had in there garden and knew it was quite _special_, right Charlie?" said Ginny "I mean it was beautifully decorated and had those enchanted flower's with the frosted one's, and it was really a _site_ to behold, wouldn't you say Harry?" asked Ginny looking and smiling mischievously at him. Harry was trying hard not to laugh at the horror look on Charlie's face, mixed with the curious look's from Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Um.. right it sure looked like you _loved it_ a whole _lot_!" said Harry a smile starting to break through at the corner's of his mouth.

"Err...excuse me for a second...please" Charlie didn't wait for a reply as he bolted from the kitchen. Harry and Ginny shared a mental laugh as everyone around the table still starred confused at them, making them laugh all the harder.

* * *

Harry stood in the field with Ginny at his side, Ron on his other side and Hermione on his other side. Each were attempting _Loveabundius Engorgio_. Hermione and Ron were not having any luck at all. Were Harry and Ginny were only able to produce a golden sparkle mist from the tip's of there wands, but nothing further. Moony and Tonks had both followed them into the field, where as Charlie for some reason had to go and catch up on some work he forgot about. 

"I don't get it, what am I doing wrong" said Hermione stamping her foot into the ground having seen Harry produce the golden mist for the fourth time in an hour.

"Maybe your not particularly loving today" said Ginny, and Hermione cut her eyes at her.

_' Not helping Gin '_ said Harry trying to sound stern, but his face betrayed him as he met Ginny's eye's and they both smiled.

"Oh sure smile, laugh all you want, but I want to actually be able to do this" said Hermione crossly

"Hermione we wasn't smiling, or laughing at you, it's just-" began Harry

"There in love" offered Tonks from behind Ginny. Harry looked at her and smiled again

"And, well-" began Harry again, but was cut off again.

"These two have more power in there magic than normal witches or wizards. You all must keep in mind that Dumbledore's magic book of spells, is a very advance magic. I sincerely doubt that I could pull off more than half of what's in that book. Rumor has it, Merlin and Godric wrote some of those spells." said Moony from behind Ron.

"Oh! I mean I knew it was going to be difficult, but-" began Hermione, but she to was cut off.

"There was never a spell you couldn't do. We know Hermione" said Ron face screwed up in concentration.

"Harry and Ginny did you know what you did in the department of ministry?" asked Moony. Looking as if he could contain himself no longer.

"No!" said Harry as Ginny shook her head silently letting Harry speak for them both.

"You combined your magical ability's" said Moony simply.

"How did we do that?" asked Ginny speaking the question that was rolling through Harry's head.

"You were holding hands at the time. Tell me did you feel anything afterward? Either one of you?" asked Moony

"Yeah I felt a volt of electricity run along my arm and where we were touching" said Harry

"I felt that too!" said Ginny

"Okay you have the ability then. Just what I thought. When I told Dumbledore's frame this he could barley contain his excitement" said Moony smiling at the couple.

"Why?" asked Ginny

"What does it mean exactly?" asked Harry

"It means that if your in need of a magical boost you can give it to each other, but be warned this uses a lot of magic." said Moony " And it can not be done by all" he finished looking at Hermione who had her mouth open, but closed it immediately.

"So Hermione and I might not be able to do it then?" said Ron

"I'm afraid not Ron. See it takes a magical increase to be able to do the attempt, and as I trust, you know by now Hermione that those too are rare" said Moony. Hermione nodded her head. "So you'll be able to pull off some of the spells but not all. Hermione, you and Ron are more powerful than your average witch or wizard" he spoke manly to Hermione who had her head and shoulder's drooped in a defeated sort of way. Harry felt sad for her.

_' She looks as if she's about to cry '_ commented Harry

_' I know. As if we knew that this was the case. I hope she doesn't hold it against us '_ said Ginny

_' Why would she? '_ asked Harry

_' Harry there has never been a problem she couldn't figure out eventually, a spell she couldn't do, even if that meant staying up all night practicing. She's talented, and yet not as much as you or now I '_ said Ginny and Harry agreed along with a mental sigh as he watched Moony explain that magical increases come at all ages.

"-one even happened to an old wizard on his dying bed. He was so overjoyed about it that he went and bit the dust in his excitement" said Moony as Hermione was now smiling against her better judgment.

"That's not true" said Ron laughing, wand now at his side.

"Yes it is. I swear it is! Padfoot told me all about it" said Moony.

"Oh that tells the truth there" said Tonks raising her wand and trying the spell herself, and failing magnificently. "See Hermione I can't do it either, or my wands just stopped working" teased Tonks as she examined her wand thoughtfully. Hermione laughed out loud and Harry turned back to Moony who was smiling at Tonks and shaking his head from side to side.

"Okay let's all try it again" said Ginny raising her wand and muttering the incantation and producing the golden sparkle mist again, but nothing else.

_' Want to see if we can combine our magic and try to get this spell right? '_ asked Harry watching Ginny's face contort in concentration then she smiled at his thought

_' Thought you would never ask '_ Harry smiled as she changed her wand to her left hand from her right, and Harry kissed her cheek and took her now free right hand.

_' Okay, let's try this '_ said Harry raising his wand.

_' Mentally or out loud? '_ asked Ginny

_' Out loud I think. We don't want to show Hermione up twice in one day.'_ teased Harry as Ginny raised her wand to the same height as Harry's. He flashed her another smile. As she laughed back mentally. There hands now connected in-between them, but they didn't see that Tonks and Moony were watching them and was now moving Hermione and Ron back a little way's.

_"Loveabundius Engorgio"_ Harry and Ginny shouted together in perfect unison and Harry immediately felt a surge of magic flow from his veins meeting Ginny's and out both wands came the golden sparkle mist, but this time it went further. It continued to flow from their wand tip's, and started to snake around their feet and finally gaining enough height to wrap around their connected hand's. Suddenly a pure gold beam flew from their connected hands and shot straight forward and burned a hole through the tree a good way's off across the field. Harry was impressed and he was becoming increasingly aware that the spell still wrapped around his and Ginny's hands was gaining power. A sudden blast of energy exploded around them.

Lowering his wand Harry brought Ginny to him. He suddenly needed her. To touch her. To kiss her. Harry lowered his head to meet her anxiously waiting lip's. The feelings that were rolling off Ginny were flaming. He wanted her more than ever before. Harry kissed her hungrily, with heat and desire. Ginny met his kiss with need and want of her own. Harry could feel it with every stroke of her tongue against his. Ginny's arm's around his waist brought him closer. Harry held her tightly his wand pressing into her back, but neither one cared at the moment. Terrible thing's might happen if he broke from her lip's just yet. He wanted and had to have her kiss.

Harry finally somewhat satisfied broke the kiss first, but didn't move away just yet. He pressed his forehead to hers, as both were quite breathless. A faint pink flush had appeared on Ginny's cheeks and her lip's were a darker pink, and a bit swollen. The thought of her kiss made Harry kiss her again, but he pulled away from her mouth and into a tight hug. When their heartbeat's were almost normal again Harry smiled down at Ginny who grinned back.

"Well, we've figured out how to cast the spell ..and learned it's...err...side effects" said Moony amusedly as Harry and Ginny grinned blushingly at each other before meeting Moony's good natured eye's.

"Wow, I wish we could do something like that spell Remus. That kiss looked promising" said Tonks as she winked at Harry and Ginny.

"Yes well, I'll get to you later" muttered Moony glancing at Tonks with an eyebrow raised. Tonks giggled and tripped over her right foot and fell to her bum. Making everyone laugh, as Moony helped Tonks to her feet and she kissed him quickly. Harry grinned. His father would have been happy to know that Moony finally found someone. Tonks had shown him love and he was now able to give it back freely.

"I still want to do it. What if Ron and I combined our magic" asked Hermione turning to Moony in hope.

"I don't know what will happen. It was amazing that it even happened with these two. There both very powerful, and just a little piece of advice. Never get on the bad side of either one, and don't even think about interrupting them if they decide to duel" said Moony looking at Harry and meeting his eye's.

"Why" asked Ron. Who finally turned back to everyone as he must have looked away when Harry kissed Ginny, and didn't end it quickly.

"Because they will more than likely tear anyone up, just for interrupting them" said Tonks

"More to the point. I don't think it would be wise for you or Ron to go trying something that just may be to much for both of you. I'm sorry Hermione, but you could drain your magic and would end up in a coma for week's month's or even year's. Once a couple tried it and their still waiting for them to wake up" said Moony

"How long have they been in that coma?" asked Ginny still holding Harry tightly.

"Way before I even became wizened to the wizarding world." said Moony

"That long huh? Wow!" teased Tonks, as Moony threw a glare at her and cut his eye's. Tonks laughed and Moony shook his head and smiled at her. Making Harry and Ginny grin at each other.

"Okay, I think that's all we should try for today" said Moony

"Thanks Moony, Tonks for coming today and helping" said Ginny

"Yeah thanks, mate Tonks" said Ron shaking Moony's hand.

"Thank you Professor. Thank you Tonks" said Hermione.

"Thanks Moony, Tonks" said Harry giving both hugs, as to Harry they were as good as family. They were his family, his only family besides the Weasley's.

"You are all welcome" said Tonks as she started to walk back to the house The rest followed shortly after.

"How did it go? Did you see that bright light come from out there? It lit the whole house up" said Mrs. Weasley. As they entered the Burrow through the kitchen door. Harry smiled and Ron patted his back. Ginny looked proud and Hermione looked glad, but slightly output.

"Yes, it was bright wasn't?" said Tonks indifferently.

"Oh by the way the Hogwarts letter's came there on the table there" said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione ran for the letter's and handed them out. Harry took his and opened it. It had the normal welcome to Hogwarts, School schedule, booklist, and a notice to the guardian that no one would be able to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

"Hey look Professor Flitwick is Deputy Headmaster" said Ginny.

"Cheer's for him" said Ron

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Harry as he saw her face of shock and pride.

"What's up Hermione?" asked Ron as everyone in the room turned to Hermione.

"Oh, It's nothing just a badge" said Hermione "A badge saying Headgril" Harry joined in the cheer's being sent to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley insisted on a huge Dinner party. Hermione's face glowed as she grinned. Harry was truly thankful that they were going back for their last year. He was glad that he had not asked Hermione to give this moment of her happiness up for him or Voldemort. Ginny smiled up at him, as she heard his thought's and all Harry could do was smile in return.

* * *

"Moony?" said Harry coming up behind him as he and now Harry stood alone in the Living room. Tonks was saying goodbye to the Weasley's and Hermione. So Harry sighing a deep breath came in here for his talk with Moony. 

"Yes Harry?" said Moony turning to him, as he pulled on his traveling cloak.

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to-"

"Godric's Hollow" said Moony knowingly.

"Err...yeah actually. I was hoping to go back there before school starts again." said Harry looking at Moony

"Yes, I'm sure I can arrange it, soon perhaps tomorrow. If you would like."

"That would be terrific, listen...err...Moony is the house still...err-"

"Standing?" finished Moony and Harry gave a grim nod. Moony gave a small smile. "After that night with your parents Harry. Dumbledore went back to look through the evidence. When he and the ministry were done taking pictures and making notes. Dumbledore fixed the house. It took a bit out of him then, I do believe."

"It's fixed?" said Harry incredulously

"Yes, would you have rather it was not?" asked Moony looking bewildered.

"No, no it's great that it was. I just didn't really know what exactly I would be seeing there is all" Harry was having trouble with this conversation more than what he thought he would.

' I'm coming Harry ' said Ginny as he heard her enter the room. She placed loving, caring hands on his arms from behind him. Harry closed his eye's breathing in the comfort her touch always brought him. Ginny had her arms wrapped around his waist and he placed his on top of hers before opening his eyes again. When he did Moony was smiling at the small intimate  
scene taking place in front of him.

"Harry trust me the only thing that your going to see with that house is amazement and harsh reality." said Moony with a soft grim voice.

"Reality?" asked Harry swallowing the hard lump that had formed in his throat.

"Yes, your parents will become as real to you as they have never gotten before. Right now Harry they exist only in your mind. But when you see the place they slept in, the table they ate at, the desk were they wrote there letter's...When you touch the very thing's they touched Harry, it will be a harsh reality mixed with tears of joy." said Moony. Ginny's hand's tightened comfortably around him. Harry nodded his understanding as Tonks emerged from the kitchen looking cheerful, and hyper.

"Well, we best be going Harry, Ginny you all take care of yourselves" said Tonks hugging each one.

"Don't worry Tonks I'm sure we'll see each other before you know it" said Ginny giving the older witch a smile. Tonks smiled back.

"Great we got the school list and that would mean were off" said Moony. "I'll stop by tomorrow and let you know Harry, Ginny"

"Goodbye Professor" said Ginny

"Thanks Moony, my friend" said Harry sincerely. His father trusted the man before him, as Harry did now. He was one of his father's and now one of his closest friends. Moony smiled at him as the two men hugged each other like Father and son. Harry did not see the two girls exchange looks with tears in there eye's, nor did he notice that he to had tears of his own, but as Moony and Tonks floo'd out Ginny stood in front of him and brushed off, what Harry now realized was a tear.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny

"Yeah" said Harry _' It's rather strange isn't? '_

_' What's that? '_ asked Ginny also switching to talking through their mind's.

_' I will be standing were my parents stood. I will be touching what the touched. I hadn't really thought about that ' _

_' I'll be right beside you Harry. You will never be alone again. '_ Ginny smiled up at him with promising eye's.

"Ginny" whispered Harry as he claimed her lip's and brought her into him. Ginny stepped into his embrace gracefully and perfectly. Harry kissed her with all his hearts desire's and pains. Harry could tell as she received his kiss , what he was feeling and thinking. And Harry let her go in deep into his heart, as well as his soul. Harry pulled from her lip's as he heard the conversation from the kitchen seep into the living room. A small smile played on both their lip's. Tomorrow would hold a lot of moments like these, and to an extent they each looked forward to it.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Mooney asked holding out a empty soda can. Harry shook his head. He had hardly spoken to anyone all morning, except Ginny. And even with Ginny those conversation's had taken place mentally rather than out loud. His friends that had become his family surrounded him. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Moony, and Moody. Mundungus had offered to come, but Harry preferred not to have him there. After what he had done Grimmauld Place, Harry was sure the next time he'd see the man would be still all to soon for him. So Harry stood with five of his friends and was waiting on the Portkey to activate. 

"Okay here it comes. three... two.. one!" Harry felt the pull behind his navel and immediately felt like getting sick. Wait he'd never felt that before. As they all slammed to the ground Harry was able to stay on his feet this time and was able to catch Ginny before she had fully lost her footing. She smiled at him and he winked back.

Harry slowly raised his eye's. The site that came to his view was fantastic. The ancient house had to be somewhere in the vicinity of sixteen to the nineteenth century. Holly and giant oak tree's gave the house some privacy. The house was a midnight blue with gray cobblestone surrounding each window. Several smoke stacks rose from the black roof, that was lined with gray accent detailed frame work. The house wasn't overly huge, but by all mean's anywhere near small.

"Well, Harry what do you think?" asked Moony

"It's.. well, wicked." said Harry as excitement flooded through him, but just as quickly it faded. His mind plagued with the thought of what had taken place upon the very ground of which he now stood upon. The knowledge of something horrible, made his heart clench in pain. His eye's sprang with tears as he imagined his father's duel with Voldemort. The spells flying from the two wands. The taunting words, Harry knew that would have poured from Voldemort's thin cold mouth. James Potter as he yelled for Lily, his wife to hide with their only son.

_' It's alright, I'm here '_ said Ginny as she took his hand in her soft gentle warm one. Harry looked at her. He felt some much hate and anger, yet looking at Ginny he felt hope. She gave him a small smile and hugged him.

Harry cleared his throat. "Okay let's see what's inside?" he met Moony's eye's as he started to walk up the path leading to the house, it was overgrown, yet somehow seemed to clear away for them as they walked. The weed's disappeared, flower's bloomed despite it being mid September. As he came to the house, windows appeared to be, being cleaned and the door brass handle shined itself. The knocker, a stag's head. Harry grinned though his eye's were stinging again, was cleaned too!

"You have to knock Harry, only a Potter can open it" said Moony. Harry nodded his head, though he did not look at anyone, and reached for the handle. Touching the surprisingly warm metal, he knocked with it three times before pulling back. A second later the stag shook his head and gave a moan out.

"Please state your name" the stag said.

"H-Harry P-Potter" said Harry not at all sure of what to think of a talking knocker.

"Harry Potter please answer the following question for admittance." said the stag. At this Harry turned to Moony.

"I'm sorry Harry the question Dumbledore had put on all door's and window's. I'm afraid that I do not know the answer." Harry shook his head grimly.

_' At least hear the question, maybe you already know it '_ said Ginny being his courage and strength. Harry met her determined eye's and gave another nod.

"What is your question then" said Harry speaking to the knocker again.

"What is Albus Dumbledore's favorite type of jam?" said the stag

_' Last year he told me this, it was raspberry, but what if it's changed from that time to now '_ thought Harry

'_ Might as well, give it a try '_ said Ginny.

"Okay, here goes. Dumbledore like's Raspberry jam best of all" said Harry talking once again to the stag door knocker.

"Correct you may enter with pleasure Mr. Harry Potter" the knocker became silent once again as several locks were heard being unlocked and the door swung open slowly to reveal a good sized entrance way. Harry walked forward attentively, bringing Ginny behind him as they both shared the same thought.

_' Wow! '_

The dark wood lined the walls and was etched with work that Harry had never seen. It all looked hand carved and precise. It was brilliant.

"Wicked Harry" said Ron from behind them. Harry turned and gave him a smile. They made their way through the four story house, including a cellar and attic. The house was a four bedroom, four bath, a nice size kitchen that Ginny went mental over, Harry had to laugh here. A sitting room, a particular big library, an office and a huge dining room. It was all elegant, but modestly so. Harry felt like he had finally come home. His heart ached, but swelled with joy. he could imagine coming home and having laughs with Ginny as they both prepared dinner talking about there day. Ginny smiled at him and he lead her back up to the bedrooms.

The first door opened to find a spare bedroom, with the same dark wood detail that was through the entire house. A huge bed was the center of the room with rose colored bed hanging's. The huge rug covered most of the room. A good size dresser was off to the side and a writing desk on the opposite wall. Paintings of people Harry didn't know smiled and waved at him.

"I think their your ancestor's Harry?" said Ginny happily.

"Yeah" said Harry. He suddenly felt like he went from having no family to having a huge one. The feeling overwhelming. Ginny squeezed his hand.

"Oh Harry this is beautiful" exclaimed Hermione as her and Ron looked around the house. Everyone had done split up. Hermione had gotten detained by the library, and Harry and Ginny wanted to explore the upstairs.

"Wow Harry" said Ron looking around. Harry smiled at his friends.

"Okay let's go to the next bedroom." said Ginny leading Harry into the hallway and to the next wooden door. Harry took a deep breath, it was another spare bedroom, though it's main color seemed to be a pale blue, it also seemed to hold similar furniture, though held different pictures, who also smiled and waved. This time slightly prepared Harry waved back. Ginny smiled and waved with him.

"Oh this one's pretty too" said Hermione.

"Actually this one's better, less...err...pink" said Ron and Harry laughed and silently agreed. Ginny gave him a sad smile with a shake of her head. Harry kissed her taking her hand and lead her back and into another door.

"This one's either your room or your parents isn't?" asked Hermione tentatively

"Yes" said Ginny quietly. Harry pushed open the door and took a step inside. The room was a royal purple with velvet blue hangings on the bed. Picture frames sat on top the dresser. Harry walked over to these and glanced at each one. There were school picture's of each one, baby pictures of himself, some of which he had already seen. Their was a picture of Moony, and Padfoot with Prongs, again Wormtail seemed to have walked right out of them. He was glad that he was out of them. He didn't think he could have handled seeing Peter smiling and waving alongside with his parents and their friends.

A vanity held beauty products and a perfume bottle. Harry lifted this to his nose and smelt the smell that brought back memory's. The spice and floral scent of fresh wood, and a rose fresh in bloom. Harry smiled as he laid this back down and saw her brush with long torn red hair's entangled within it's bristles. The memory of her sitting on the bed brushing his hair as a baby flashed into his mind and he smiled, though tears were in his eyes. He did not notice that his three friends had stayed in the doorway, watching him.

He opened the closet. Set's of robes were lined perfectly and Harry smiled as he saw piles of female shoes and in fact female clothing seemed to take up most of the closet. The second closet held muggle clothing and tennis shoes. Harry shut this and noticed what must have been his father's dresser, for this one held Quidditch trophies from his Hogwarts days. Harry smiled as he noticed the several awards including one of special services to the school and it's student's. _' This one must have been when he saved Snape from the womping willow '_ thought Harry smiling grimly as he looked over his parents possessions. As he finished with a glance at the bed he saw Ginny coming up to him. Hearing his random thought's through the entire time. He pulled her into a hug and she let him cry softly on her shoulder. He noticed Ron glance nervously at Hermione, but Harry snuggled into Ginny's neck and hid his face into her hair. He cried softly and silently. Ginny kept comforting him by soothing word's and though Harry didn't know what she was saying, he was glad for her word's anyway. Glad for her being there.

_' Thanks Gin '_ Harry said.

_' Anytime, love '_ Ginny smiled as Harry bent to kiss her again and he finally looked at Hermione and Ron. Hermione rushed forward and hugged him sobbing slightly. He shot a look at Ron who shrugged his shoulders and if to say 'Bloody hell if I know' Harry hugged her back and gently set her from him, and took Ginny's hand and lead them all from the room.

He now stood in front of what he now knew was his baby room. Opening the door he stepped in and saw a baby crib with yellow bedding, a stuffed teddy bear in one corner. The painting on the wall was his parents and as they waved to him Harry just stood still. Not knowing what to do, or say, could they hear him, like Dumbledore?

_' Probably not, Harry. Pictures can wave and a few can talk. It all depends if they enchanted it to.'_ said Ginny. Harry nodded his head and rose a shaking hand in a wave. He quickly turned back to the room, as a memory overpowered him.

A women begging the monster in a black cloak for him to spare her only son, the stranger laughing menacingly, lifting his wand a sudden flash of green and she fell to the floor, dead. Harry subconsciously hit the floor to his knee's. A scream issuing from his mouth. Ginny ran to him and held him, but the memory played on. The stranger in the black cloak stepping forward laughing, the baby stood in his crib and reached out to the stranger, who lifted the wand again and another green light flashed the white walls and instead of the baby falling the stranger became a ghostly form and it gave a shrill scream, and vanished from the house.

Harry slowly became aware of Ginny's arms around his chest and her legs on opposite side's of his. She rocked him back and forth gently, and slowly. Her tears falling onto his cheek. Her chest pressed into his back. He also became aware that they were on the hard floor.

_' Gin-ny '_ said Harry

"Harry, your awake! Hey everyone he's awake" said Ginny as Harry looked up and saw everyone gathered around him.

"I'm fine, just a bad memory" said Harry trying to play it off.

"You saw it didn't you?" said Moony worriedly

"Saw what? Harry what did you see?" asked Ron trying to catch up with the silent conversation being placed by mere expressions.

"Nothing Ron" said Harry not wanting to make a scene again

"You saw Voldemort kill your mother." said Moony almost in a whisper. Hermione gasped making Harry flinch in the sudden noise. Moony laid his hand on his shoulder having taken his flinch for the memory he had seen.

_' Ginny- '_

_' No problem Harry '_ said Ginny "Come on everyone let's give him some space." Everyone gave him a grim look as if he were going to go away if he left their site, but Moody thankfully was taking handle on the situation and pushing Ron and Hermione from the room.

"Come on. Let's give Potter some time alone, Lupin?" Moody growled

"Are you sure Harry?" Harry nodded and slowly Moony patted his shoulder again, and slipped from the room quietly as Moody shut it behind him as he too left.

_' Harry- '_

_' Just let me hold you for a while Gin '_ Harry turned to face her and they both laid fully on the hard surface of the wooden floor. Harry rolled on his back taking Ginny with him. She laid sprawled out on top of him and her hair splayed across his chest and neck. Ginny raised her head and kissed him thoroughly. Harry knew she was comforting him in only a way she could. Harry let her tongue enter in his mouth and he met her soft strokes of love. Neither he nor she wanted it to go further even though both their bodies argued the fact, but Harry and Ginny had control over their bodies, and only satisfied them with their kisses.

Finally as Ginny had her head laid on his chest Harry told her all of what he'd seen. Her reaction hadn't been fear, or concern, but rather to help him accept what had happen. To learn from the incident, to use it to his own advantage, instead of letting Voldemort have the upper hand on his emotions. Harry knew she was right. He had to accept what was done, he had to accept that he couldn't change it, and even killing Voldemort wasn't to save the past, it was to save the future. His future, with Ginny. If there was such a thing, thought Harry

_' Oh there's such a thing alright! '_ said Ginny _' I already plan on the pink room as the nursery ' _

_' Nursery? Gin how soon do you plan on having a baby? ' _

_' With you Potter any day of the week '_

_' Well, I say we stay to ourselves for a short time after the wedding and then we'll talk about a nursery. And yes there will be a nursery, '_ said Harry starting to smile at the prospect of Ginny having his baby.

_' Why? Being greedy? Want me to yourself? Do you? '_ Ginny teased.

_' For as long as I can handle you '_ Harry teased back.

_' Hey!_ ' said Ginny indignantly. She reached under her and started tickling him. Harry couldn't help but wiggle and cry out in laughter. Ginny squealed and laughed with him as he returned the torment. They both looked up as the door was swung ajar and three faces looked in on them. Moody, Harry knew could already tell what had been happening in the room. This thought made Harry and Ginny blush slightly.

"Have any fun Potter?" growled Moody "You two can sure keep a lot of air in your lungs" Harry and Ginny ignored the knowing laugh that Moony gave, and the smile that played Hermione's lip's and the pick ears of Ron.

"What do you say to some fresh air?" said Ginny looking up at him.

"I would have to say that sounds good" said Harry more than ready to leave this room behind.

"Maybe we should just call it a day? Harry's alre-" began Hermione, but Harry cut her off

"NO!" said Harry a bit louder than he intended. Harry took a calming breath and added in a calmer tone "Look Hermione I know that you have got my best interest in mind, but please understand. These are thing's that have been kept from me, my whole life, sixteen years. I need to know" Hermione's eye's were wide were he had yelled, but she composed herself slightly and nodded her head, not at all convinced. Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug "Thanks, but I'm fine, really" he whispered. She nodded more reassured now. Harry turned and patted Ron's shoulder "Let's go out back, what do you say mate?"

"Alright Harry" said Ron, who looked better now that Harry did.

"Great lead the way Professor" said Ginny as Harry walked back over to her and took her offered hand as they walked back through the house to the back door in the kitchen, lead by Moony.

Harry's eye's fell upon a dead looking garden, the moment he stepped out of the house, but just like the front, the flowers sprang up with new life. The path hidden by dead leaves and weed's disappeared.

"As you can tell, Lily was not only good, but exceptional at charms, and potions, come to think of it" said Moony as Moody scanned the backyard. Moony noticing this too added "Everything alright Alastor?"

"Yes, but can't be to careful. CONSTANTE VIGIALNCE!" he yelled making everyone including Moony to jump at the sudden outburst. "I'll be walking around, eye's open lad's and lassies" Harry nodded his head as his heart rate tried to come back to regular rhythm. Moody limping off into the garden.

They came upon a fountain in the center of the garden and as it sprang to life spilling water, that seemed to come from nowhere in particularly. Harry liked it. It was made out of what appeared to be white concert of sorts and held the potter crest along the base every foot or so.

"This was your mother's favorite spot" said Moony looking at the fountain too. "This was also where your father proposed to your mother" Harry smiled as a mental picture of his dad on bended knee holding out a ring to his mum as she sat on the side of the fountain stunned. Her hand to her chest in mute surprise. Harry smiled again as the picture contorted itself to display him and Ginny instead. Harry's smile grew. Ginny met his grin and leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him.

_' Feeling happy now are we? '_ Ginny said smirking

_' Thoroughly '_ said Harry kissing her back, and pulling away as she sank back to her height.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know were their wedding ring's went" said Moony sounding apologetic.

"Oh I already have them. See?" said Harry pulling the gold chain from around his neck as it was sitting up against his bare chest under his shirt. "And Gin's got mums" finished Harry as Ginny too pulled her chain out as she wore both the gold chain and the gold heart that he had given her for her birthday. Harry smiled.

"Harry you didn't tell me you already asked her" said Moony sounding slightly hurt, and Harry looked at him bewildered.

" What when did this happen Harry, does mum know" asked Ron as Harry spotted the grin starting to play on Moony's face.

"Thanks Messrs Moony" teased Harry using his Marauder name." No, for everyone's information no, I haven't asked Ginny to be my wife, yet"

"That's for later, right Harry?" said Ginny

"Right, so let's see were this path leads to" said Harry taking Ginny's hand again and leading them both through a small overhead of roses that had been bewitched to canopy over the path. They found a gazebo the resembled the one at the Delacour's.

_' Oh Charlie will be happy about this '_ teased Ginny

_' Your still not done with him are you? '_ asked Harry

_' Not even close, yesterday that was just a warm up! '_ Ginny said smiling at him. Harry brought her in for a kiss and Ron and Hermione banged into them from behind. They too had clearly been having a whispered conversation and had not noticed that Harry and Ginny has stopped.

"Hey why did you stop for?" asked Ron

"Because you hit the end of the path" snapped Ginny

"Oh so we did" said Hermione " What a beautiful gazebo"

"Yeah, but I would like to find out what's down that remaining path back at the fountain." said Harry as he and Ginny retraced there steps back to the fountain with Ron and Hermione. Moony had stayed at the fountain, but looked back up at them as they entered back through.

"Interesting isn't, I could tell you an interesting tale about that gazebo, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about it." said Moony smiling again.

"What does it have to do with?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Well, remember our talk at Grimmauld place about fir-"

"OKAY, OKAY! Alright already, I get the picture, and you're right it's one I'd rather not have finished painted for me thanks, but no-thanks" said Harry as Ginny and Hermione blushed and Ron looked away pointedly. Each picking up _why_ the gazebo was so special to his parent's.

"So were are you four off to now?" asked Moony drifting away from the embarrassing conversation to a more safe one.

"Were heading down that path to find what's out there" said Ginny not meeting Moony's eye's

"Oh, Harry...are ..you sure your ready to go down that path?" asked Moony nervously

"Why? What's down there?" Harry asked

"That's the Potter graveyard Harry. Your Grandparent's on your father's side, of course are buried there." said Moony, but seeing Harry's questioning face added "And yes, so are your parent's"

_' Harry, If your ready, I'll go with you, if not then.. '_ said Ginny sincerely.

_' I know, thanks, and yes I'm ready. The sooner I accept this the better.'_ said Harry

"Harry you can save this for another day, you know" said Hermione

"No, I'm ready, it's just going to be hard" said Harry

"You want to be alone, or would you rather have us there with you?" asked Moony. Harry hesitated What did he want?

"No, it doesn't matter. Come if you feel comfortable, you two too!" Harry added looking at Hermione and Ron.

Harry and Ginny lead the way. Ron and Hermione were behind them a ways, but still in view, and Moony was behind them watching Harry, as he could feel his eye's on the back of his neck. He silently wished they would have all stayed back there, all he need was Ginny.

_' There just trying to offer there support and love '_ said Ginny

_' I know it kind of makes it harder though. You know? It's like, all this comfort and for years people wanted me to stay in this safe little world that Dumbledore placed me in and they all went about normal happy lives. No one would worry about baby Potter until he was eleven. And even then, Hagrid only told the truth about my parents because I half way tricked him into telling me. All my years at Hogwarts and in the wizarding community and hardly no one has told me the truth when I asked for it. The prophecy would have been easier to learn of back in my first or second year. But it was hidden from me till the end of my fifth. I faced and battled Voldemort twice before it was totally clear to me , just who he was. Back then I never comprehend it and now, Dumbledore knew that Tom had created a Horcrux in my second year. But still he didn't tell me. Why? Why must everyone think that I'm this...this baby Potter still? That I still need to be kept on a short chain, or something. Constantly watched and fretted over. '_

_' I know Harry '_ said Ginny as she listened to his every word.

_' Dumbledore knew back in your first year what Tom had done. He said he suspected it. '_

_' If Dumbledore suspects something it's usually right '_ said Ginny

_' Exactly! So why wasn't I told and made aware of this then, had I not already proven myself worthy to learn, and know the truth? What exactly was Dumbledore playing at? I mean, he was my mentor and everything, but-'_ Harry's mind was cut short as the tree's had cleared away and some had been removed completely just to make way for the small garden of the deaths of the Potter's. There must have been about twenty to twenty-five gravestones. It was eerie, but elegantly so. The sun light shone down in sporadic whims and enlightened certain headstones.

Harry saw white stones, gray stones, and even two black onyx stones. Harry walked around the many rows. Right to where the two black stones were, his heart leading him. They held a shiny surface and was etched with gray lettering. The first one labeled Lily Potter it held the dates of birth to death and held a script that Ginny behind him read out loud.

"She gave her life, so her son may live"

Harry felt tears come to his eye's again as they past over to the second black stone. It was almost the same, James Potter birth and death dates, with a script too! Harry read this time.

"He dueled in the hope to safe his wife, and son"

That was it for Harry, tears poured from his eye's as Ginny hugged him, and he buried his head in her neck. He saw Moony crying and Hermione too. Ron looked sad at him and this made Harry's tears all the more freely to come and be shed. His cry's and sobs were heard through out the still day, and Ginny's arm's never left him, as she wasn't shooing him, and wasn't trying to get him to stop crying. These were tears that he had held inside for more than sixteen years. Sixteen years, of hell, sixteen years of living out Voldemort's wrath. He was sick to death of Tom Riddle and more than happy to rid the world of Voldemort, but for now he needed to cry, and be held, by his hearts owner. Ginny held him, though his tears now abetted and his body convulsed only slightly, but still he was in her arm's. She clung to him and Harry held onto her for his life. He knew truly that she loved him, as much as he loved her. He would never let this women go. Even in death.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Hermione and Harry saw Ron trying to bring her back, and let him and Ginny alone, but he nodded his head, unable to speak.

"How harsh reality is. Harry I tried to prepare you as much as I knew how" said Moony

"No" said Harry clearing his throat "You did fine, there's just no preparing for this test, Moony" Ginny squeezed her arms around him tightly, and he kissed her lip's with a mental thanks, and she gave a small smile.

The tree's moved slightly from the wind and sunlight shone down upon him and Ginny and her hair was instantly on fire. Harry smiled through his tear stained face. She was his, his wildfire. His golden breath of beauty. His very heart and soul, forever and always. Ginny's smile grew as she heard his thought's and together they leaned forward and met each other in a splendid sweet, innocent kiss, that held promises of life, love, and peace to come. Harry brought his hand's up to cup her face and neck as her warm hands were placed on his chest between them. The warmth from the sun granting them their wishes and dreams of love, and happiness. Harry knew it was his parents giving there blessing on there only son's relationship with the only Weasley girl. And even though as they walked back to the house, a little while later. Arm around her waist and hers around his, their hips brushed each other's, stroking the fire that had been flamed to life. And deep down both new that it wouldn't ever go out, but they both new it would roar the highest when they completed their love, and each time after.

Leaving the house was rather hard for Harry, he now wanted to live here, be as close to his parents as he possibly could. He knew that after the school year, he would move in here and finally make peace with the restless spirits, that he knew were his parent's. They would finally be at peace when he killed Voldemort. When the world finally said goodbye to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Once and for all!

**

* * *

AN: **

**I, wow! Now I feel like crying! Yet I'm so excited, for this story. It means a lot that so many of you reviewed, even to tell me I'm not J.K.R. (I could have saved you 22 chapter's there) and some of you made me blush! I won't mention any name's here, but whew (blushes again). Experience indeed! **

**I hope all of you thought this was worth the wait. I loved this chapter, I think it's pretty heart felt at least I hope it is. What do you think? Did I please you? Or am I hearing groans of disappointment? Please review even if you do every chapter, I don't care. I love reading them anyway! **

**Wishing the best till next chapter, take care! **

**Thanks,  
HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	24. Train of Emotion

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

**Train of Emotion**

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up you lot or you'll miss the train" shouted Mrs. Weasley up the stairs. Harry slammed his truck closed and waved his wand as he vanished it downstairs. Ron did the same and they both ran down a flight of stairs. They meet Ginny on the stairs who had her trunk and Harry helped her by waving his wand and making it disappear to downstairs where his and Ron's were hopefully waiting for them.

_' I could have done that you know. I'm not exactly helpless '_ said Ginny

_' I know, but it makes me more the gentleman to help my women '_ said Harry as Ginny laughed out loud. Ron looked curiously at her before laying suspicious eyes on Harry.

"Is there really something you should tell us Harry? Ginny? Is Hermione right?" asked Ron

"What could she be right about now?" said Ginny

"Is there really something going on between you two?" said Ron

"Of course there is" said Ginny playfully. Harry listened to her thought's and smirked.

"Ron, in case you haven't noticed I'm dating your sister" said Harry smiling mischievously at Ron as he patted his back and both he and Ginny raced down the stairs before he could raise any more questions.

_' Brilliant Gin ' _

_' I know, not to bad yourself ' _

_' I am after all Harry Potter. Am I not? '_

_' You're learning you arrogant lout '_ teased Ginny as he kissed her lip's on the bottom stair and gave her a piggyback ride into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were in whispered conversation. Mrs. Weasley caught site of them and thrust a battered book into Hermione's hand's. Hermione blushed and waved her wand, making the book disappear.

"What's going on" asked Ginny as she slid back off Harry's back landing to her feet again. "What was that book?"

"Never you mind, your still a year short to find out, hopefully longer than that, but Merlin" said Mrs. Weasley giving Harry a stern look. He didn't at all know what that look meant, but Harry knew it wasn't a 'have a good year at school' look. He swallowed and blinked nervously.

"Where is Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Probably still on the steps" said Ginny indifferently, as she plucked two biscuits from the table and threw one over her shoulder to Harry, who had been expecting it and snatched his hand through the air and caught it. Harry bit into his biscuit and Ginny turned to smile at him. Neither one noticing the questioning look's from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione and the shared look they gave each other.

At ten till Harry and Ginny kissed their way through the gate and was immediately followed by Ron and Hermione. Charlie had already gone through with Moony. Tonks was at work and Moody had some thing's to do. That left Charlie, Moony, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as his guard. Ron and Hermione were even told to keep an eye out. Harry scuffed at this, but didn't say anything, but Ginny listened to his grumbling's with amusement.

_' Really Harry, you want to be a normal wizard I know, but for now, let people who love you protect you '_

_' Ginny promise me you'll never do anything dramatic to try and save me '_ Harry watched as Ginny opened her mouth to retort. Harry could tell by the line her mouth had taken she wasn't going to promise anything of the sort, anyway, as they were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay now I want you all to be careful, especially you Harry, Ginny" Harry tried so hard not to roll his eyes as he promised Mrs. Weasley that he would be fine, and so would Ginny.

"Thanks for coming to get me Mr. Weasley" said Harry shaking his hand.

"No problem, promise me something, Harry" said Mr. Weasley leading him away from the group of Weasley's and Hermione "Take care of Ginny, and I know what it's like to be young so please be easy" Harry's face turned red as Mr. Weasley hair. As Mr. Weasley's ear's shone a brilliant pink.

"Come on Harry, we need to go" said Ginny saving him from this terribly embarrassing conversation with his girlfriend's father. Harry was suddenly glad she could hear his thought's. With one last hug from Mrs. Weasley they all climbed in and took a compartment. Harry put Hedwig's cage, Ginny's Pygmy Puff, Arnold, and Pig's cage up in the storage unit. As Ron and Hermione left to go to the prefect's carriage. Hermione with a stack of notes.

"Mmm, all alone" commented Ginny

"Yeah finally" said Harry placing his arm's around Ginny's waist and bringing her to sit on his lap. Harry smiled at her before she let her kiss drop to his mouth, but were interrupted by their compartment sliding open.

"Neville, Luna?" said Ginny as Harry was not happy about this unexpected turn of event's. He wanted Ginny for twenty minutes. Alone! "Come on in and take a seat" said Ginny as she gave Harry a mental sigh.

"Are you sure were not ..err ..imposing on you?" asked Neville looking at Harry knowingly.

"Too late Neville your already in here, might as well have a sit and enjoy the ride" said Harry trying not to let the sarcasm enter his voice. Ginny moved to sit beside him. Though Harry was glad that she still let him snuggle her close.

"How was your summer?" asked Ginny politely.

"Oh we took a picture of a Crumble - Horned Snorkback" said Luna dreamily

"Really?" said Harry as his movements that were currently massaging Ginny back stilled.

"Yeah, but it didn't developed right, Daddy was trying to do it the muggle way" said Luna "But at least we know it exist" Harry meet Neville's look and the two started talking about Quidditch. Harry hadn't even thought to ask McGonagall if the house teams were still going to play this year.

_' Probably not Harry. I imagine that they'll try and strangle us from the inside '_ said Ginny while trying to be interested in what Luna was saying. They were both relieved when the lunch trolley stopped by there compartment and Harry got up to met it.

_' What would you like? '_ asked Harry

_' Oh nothing thanks '_ said Ginny

_' I know you have to be hungry, Gin. Tell me or I'll get five of everything on this cart! '_ said Harry as his eye's still roamed the trolley's treat's.

_' Fine '_ snapped Ginny_ ' I'll take a pumpkin pasty '_ Harry grinned and ordered twelve, getting some for Ron and Hermione also. He picked up a large box of Bertie's bean's and a handful of chocolate frogs. Ginny ended up eating three pasty's along with two chocolate frogs. Harry, Ginny, Luna sat laughing at Neville face as they each took daring turns trying out the every flavor beans.

"Eww...rotten eggs" said Neville disgusted. making a face that Luna found funny as she was holding her stomach and was gasping for breath. Her magazine laid off to the side fell open, Harry's eye's fell to watch the movement. He saw his face on the right hand corner of the front cover and he sobered up immediately.

"Hey Luna? Can I have a look at your magazine?" asked Ginny as she heard his thought and her eye's found his meaning.

"Yeah" gasped Luna still laughing solidly. As Neville spit out his bean onto the compartment floor.

Ginny made for the magazine and as soon as she sat back against him Harry put his head to hers as she read down the index and found the correct page. She turned to it quickly. A cartoon image of what was suppose to be him and Ginny and the minister of magic. The article was long and read.

**_Mr. and Mrs. Potter?_**

_According to special correspondent Rita Skeeter. Harry Potter was seen having a private meeting with Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, early last week. Although the meeting didn't appear to be a pleasant one, as Ginevra Weasley, girlfriend for the past year to the Boy-Who-Lived was also in attendance. Rita informs us, that all she saw was Miss Weasley putting an official looking parchment in her pocket. The rumors around the ministry have not since evaporated yet, but some say that the young couple plan to marry later this year!_

**_But do they!_**

_According to another ministry official who wishes to remain anonymous says, "That Mr. Potter made a special arrangement for Miss Weasley what exactly I'm not sure, that's top security, but they arrived with her father, Arthur Weasley ( another ministry official ) and a sort of guard" It has since been confirmed that longtime friend Hermione Granger, and brother's of Ginevra Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Ronald Weasley, another long time friend of Harry's, were present. Also along with werewolf Remus Lupin, and ex-Aurora Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Some also say that the young couple were already wedded while in the meeting with the minister, who supposedly did the ceremony himself. Other rumors consist of young but able Ginevra Weasley to be carrying ''The Chosen Ones' child._

**_But is she?_**

_Another reliable source say's that Rufus Scrimgeour our so beloved Minster of Magic, had blackmailed Harry Potter. Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry , Professor Minerva McGonagall, is said to have put in a request for a pardon for Miss Weasley. Allowing her to become of legal age, to be recognized as an adult. It is unclear what Rufus was to be wanting from the young couple, but our source say's, that they will indeed find out soon enough. During the meeting another ministry official, Percy Weasley, another brother of Ginevra Weasley had entered the minister's office, but was almost instantly stunned by Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. "It's totally barbaric" say's Taddley Barrg's, a witch from Yorkshire " That young couple has been through enough already, especially young Harry, leave them alone, Rufus, or you'll have me to deal with" Taddley isn't alone in her stand against the minister as most of our reader's agree that Harry Potter deserves some peace and quiet._

_We at the Quibbler do want to say that we hope only the best for Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley (Potter?) And any young ones, we all might be seeing from them in the next months, or year's!_

_' Wow! '_ said Harry as this was the first though through his mind.

_' Harry? Aren't you upset about this? '_ said Ginny

_' Well, yes, and no! I see only one problem. First I don't care if they think were getting married. Because eventually we will. But I do care that they think we are already, and that your carrying our child '_ said Harry

_' What about the rest? '_ asked Ginny

_' Well, the rest is either actual truth, and I can't help that Gin, or it's total bollix, I do like how the truth is there about the blackmail - Hey! '_ said Harry suddenly

_' What? '_

_' Maybe Scrimgeour won't make good on our deal, now that it's practically out in the open '_ said Harry

_' You may have a point there, Mr. Potter '_ said Ginny her eye's scanning the article again.

_' Why thank you Mrs. Weasley' Potter '_ said Harry looking at the article too! Ginny's eye's snapped to met his as they both laughed. Harry liked the sound of it, maybe just a little too much! It was then, that Hermione and Ron entered the compartment. While Luna and Neville gave them confused looks.

"Oh Hello Neville, Luna. How was the rest of your summer's?" asked Hermione politely.

"Uh it was great. A lot of training, like I promised you Harry" said Neville. Harry didn't want to go into this here and just quietly nodded his head.

"What's that Harry?" asked Ron as he sat down and grabbed a pasty from the seat next to Ginny, and crammed it into his mouth. Hermione looked disgusted at watching Ron and quietly took her pasty and began eating calmly.

"Oh it's rubbish" said Ginny making way to hand it back to Luna quickly. But Hermione leaned forward and snatched it out of her hand's. Hermione looked at the cover and spotted the picture of him, cutting her eye's at Ginny as she began flipping the pages until she found the article and read it, with Ron looking over her shoulder as he finished the chocolate frog whole and reached for the half of box of Bertie's Bean's. When his face turned red.

"But Ginny your not are you?" asked Hermione seriously.

"No! Of course not!" snapped Ginny "Oh and just to clarify we are not married either!" Ron's face relaxed a little

"I tried to tell that to Daddy" said Luna "That is why he added the last two paragraphs."

Harry wasn't sure to be thankful or not. His feeling's were conflicted and all over the place. Ginny leaned back against him and he held her comfortably. His gaze out the window ignoring Ron's stare from the reflection. Harry laid his head back as Ginny's fell against his chest, both their mind's running ramped.

A peck at the window brought Harry and Ginny from their restless wondering's. Harry glanced around the compartment and it was Neville who pointed him to the window next to him. A great black Raven was flying with the train and was giving the window an occasional peck . Harry opened the window, and the Raven flew in and landed on the luggage rack. It gave a loud croak, as it turned it's black beady eye on everyone in the compartment until laying rest on Harry. The Raven made a sudden movement and flung a scrolled letter in his lap. Before it flew out the window. Ginny reached a crossed him and shut the window tightly.

"Who's it from, Harry?" asked Ron still looking through the box of bean's.

"No idea" said Harry_ ' Want to hear Gin? '_

_' Yeah, sure '_ said Ginny _' defiantly '_

_Harry Potter,_

_The bridge is out ahead! You must use Reparo if The Hogwarts Express still wishes to cross. You must hurry to the conductor compartment in the front of the train. Do not hesitate! Go! NOW!_

_R. A. B. _

_' Well '_ said Ginny

_' This is Sirius brother...let's go! '_ said Harry making up his mind, as both he and Ginny shot up out of there seat's "Let's go everyone, Neville, Luna you two too!"

"Harry wha-" began Hermione, but Ginny cut her off

"No time, move your arses" shouted Ginny as Harry grabbed her offered hand so that they wouldn't be separated. He heard rustling behind him and knew that his friends were indeed following. He shimmed past swarm of student's making their way's to different compartment's to say hello's. A few student's that Harry didn't know, try to block him to stop and chat, or just simply hollered hi! Harry and Ginny paid them no mind though as they ran forward to the conductor booth. Harry finally reaching the narrow door and kicked it open with such force that it banged the wall behind it, and hit his shoulder on the rebound, but Harry didn't care as the conductor started to speak to them.

"What are you lot doing in here, no student's are allowed back here" said the conductor who had a gray mustache and a red shirt with scarlet, burgundy colored overall's pulled tight over his plump belly. A tiny black hat sat upon his gray hair smashing it down.

"The bridge is out!" said Harry. He heard Hermione gasp and Neville squeak, Ron dropped the bean's he had carried with him. Luna just remand quiet.

"What? I'm afraid you are very much mistaken-" began the old man as he stuttered around trying to get a handle on the situation, but Hermione cut him off.

"Look!" said Hermione pointing out the small window to the busted out bridge up ahead.

"Merlin's everlasting ghost! The bridge is out!" yelled the conductor, his hat flying off as he reeled his head back.

"Great" muttered Harry "Listen, how do we get on top of the train?"

"On top Harry?" asked Ron, but everyone ignored him.

"Well, there's a small square in the roof top just outside this door" said the conductor pointing out the door they had just so roughly entered.

Harry and Ginny moved to underneath the square. Harry pulled the golden string that dangled from it and a golden ladder descended.

"Come on. Move!" said Harry. Hermione pulled Ron up the ladder behind her. Luna surprisingly pushed Neville forward, and Harry was finally able to follow Ginny up.

"The spell is _Reparo_ everyone!" shouted Hermione against the force winds that wiped around them all. As the train was still going at high speed.

"Okay, let's do this" yelled Ginny raising her wand in her left hand. Six voices pierced the wind as they all shouted the incantation almost as one. Slowly, but surely the rumble that had once made the bridge, began to repair itself.

"It's not repairing fast enough, at the speed we're going" stated Hermione shouting again. Harry heard her, and instantly knew she was right. He saw Ginny hold out her right hand to him, expectantly.

_' We need more power '_ she said

_' You read my mind '_ thought Harry

_' Literally '_ remarked Ginny as Harry placed his hand in hers. A determined look blazed in Ginny's eye's. Their cry's were spoken out loud and in unison.

_"REPARO!"_

Harry's wand vibrated as their magic flowed freely from their veins and mixed forming a powerful spell. Harry's hand grew hot in Ginny's, but comfortably so. Harry noticed the stone starting to repair itself at a faster speed than before. But the train went full steam ahead with not enough time and space to slow down. The bridge's stone now fully repaired, and the wooden slates started to lay down and the metal rails went straight again, as the Hogwarts Express crossed. Harry could hear the metal spikes being driven back in place in the wood holding fast to the metal, from under the train.

As the engine of the train crossed over the now fully repaired bridge, Harry lowered his wand and looked at Ginny as she turned to look at him, her own wand falling to her side. Harry met her smile.

"Harry! Ginny! Your ring's" shouted Hermione against the wind. Harry and Ginny both looked at their right hands and Harry was mildly surprised that he found them glowing a bright ivory. Harry smiled at Ginny again, as she smiled back. Harry pulled her into a tight hug when he noticed Tonks head in the square on the floor of the roof top. She yelled something Harry couldn't hear, as he was standing to far away, but she motioned them all in.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his and as Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron, then Ginny and finally Harry made their way's back inside. No one had been able to see their brush with their much a waited catastrophe, and Harry couldn't help but be semi-glad.

"Hey Tonks" Harry greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"Whotcher Harry, Ginny. The minister wanted a few Aurors on the train. We just got here" said Tonks "So what did I miss?"

"Harry received this letter that warned him about the bridge being destroyed, so we went up there to fix it" said Ginny as if this had been the obvious answer.

"Letter?" said Tonks

"Yeah. Hey who was that from anyhow?" said Ron as Luna stood behind him and started humming 'Weasley is our King'. Neville looked proud that he'd accomplished something, and done it right. Hermione looked crossed between anxious to relieved.

"Err...yeah about that, see-" stuttered Harry

"We need not get into that now" said Ginny "We'll save that talk with Professor McGonagall" Harry too had noticed the growing amount of student's that had their head's sticking out compartment's, or sliding door's open slowly in hope's that he wouldn't notice, yet he did, and so had Ginny.

"Okay, that will work" said Tonks as she threw the first compartment a glance to say she understood. "You all need to find your seat's again" They said their goodbye's to Tonks as everyone agreed. Ginny took his hand and lead back to their compartment. Harry picked up the letter again. He rolled it back up and placed it in his pocket. He sat down feeling tired and a bit drained. As Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione made themselves comfortable again.

"So who was the letter from?" questioned Hermione as Ginny snuggled into his open arm's, which he placed around her middle, holding her nice and close.

"R. A. B." Harry said simply, hoping Hermione would catch the simple hint he threw at her. She made an o shape with her mouth as comprehension drew itself across her face. Ron glanced at him momentarily shocked, but he thank Merlin, that both did not ask any further question's. Harry laid his head against Ginny's and closed his eye's. He started drifting away with Ginny, as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Harry! Ginny! We're almost there" said Hermione "You need to put your robes on" Harry stretched slightly under Ginny as she too began stirring. Harry suddenly realized that had been the first time he had ever slept beside her, or any girl for that matter!

_' I better be Potter '_ she teased opening her eye's half way and grinning up at him. Harry smiled back and brushed his lip's against hers. Then quite grudgingly, they both got to their feet and pulled out their robes. As it was the minimal that was required at the opening feast. The train pulling to the stop as student's cry's and shout's filled the corridor's. Harry wondered briefly how long they had slept, as he felt oddly rested. Harry reached for Hedwig who was wide eye's at him.

"Harry could you please take Crookshanks an Pig out to the carriages please, we have to see to the first year's." said Hermione straightening her headgirl badge. Harry smiled and nodded, and silently wondered how he was going to carry three cage's.

_' Don't worry I'll help '_ said Ginny smiling as she reached for Crookshanks cage, along with Arnold's, her purple Pygmy Puff. Harry smiled.

_' Thanks Gin '_ said Harry as they bewitched their trunks to fly out to the pile of luggage outside on the landing. To the astonishment's of second year's. Smiling Harry and Ginny made their way with the four cages to the thestral carriages. Hearing the normal voice of Hagrid, they waved to him greatly and he gave them a grim smile. Harry suspected most the teacher's would be like this, this term. They all would be missing the old Headmaster, Dumbledore.

Finally reaching the carriages, Harry stopped momentarily to pet the nearest thestral. As Neville and Luna climbed into the carriage. Ginny was about to climb in when a nasty cold voice yelled across the landing at them.

"Well, look here boy's. It's Potter, were all safe now! Oh and look, he's brought his little tart"

Harry turned hearing only one word 'tart'. He pulled out his wand and caste a stunner at the voice, before a second's moment's thought. Harry blinked as his eye's focused on the body of Blaise Zabini. Pansy screamed and Goyle and Crabb looked momentarily shocked, but started walking toward him flexing there muscles. Harry was sure they had grown more muscled over the summer. Ginny stepped half way in front of him

"What do you say Harry? You take the tall hairy oaf, and I'll take the short lumpy arse beside him?" Harry snickered as Crabb and Goyle both stopped and looked at her with uncertainly.

"Get him you giant baboons" shrieked Pansy

"What want to try yourself?" said Ginny smiling dangerously at her and a hint of mischievous in her eye's. Harry smiled at the beautiful women in front of him. As Ginny started to twirl her wand in her finger's. Pansy took a hesitant step.

"What's going on here?" said Hermione pushing her way to where Harry and Ginny stood. Neville's head poked out the carriage, his wand raised at the three Slythrin's.

"Oh nothing Hermione. Zabini just tried to pick a fight with Harry" said Ginny. Her eye's never leaving Pansy's. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. If he so much as opened his mouth, it would be to mutter the curses rolling through his mind.

"He called Ginny a name" said Neville "She's not a...a .a...-"

"Tart" said Luna "that's what he called her. The one sleeping on the platform. Mmm, he must have been knock out by a slarpizer. They hit you at any moment. I thought I saw one when I stepped off." Harry and Ginny both meet each other's eye's as they slowly turned to look at Luna who was now stowing her own wand back in behind her ear. Her look dazed, but set. Everyone was silent as they tried to comprehend what she was talking about.

"Err ..um ..right, so I'll have to report this to the Headmistress. Look for your warning fairly soon. I advise that you three take head, anymore stunt's like this and you could be kicked out of Hogwarts for good." said Hermione looking sternly at the three again.

"Oh wait, is that a bad thing exactly?" asked Ron as he stood beside her. Harry snickered with some of the other Gryffindor's still on the landing. Even a few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's found this amusing, however Hermione did not.

"Ron! You're a prefect. Try to act like it" hissed Hermione. To a few more snicker's. Ron just shrugged. "Now Harry, Ginny let's get in, and head up to the school."

"Do as you're wench tells you too, Potter" cried Pansy as she howled in laughter. But she instantly fell over. Everyone looked at Harry who shrugged, and he looked at Ron who was holding his wand out at the now unconscious form that made Pansy.

"Ronald!" yelled Hermione

"What? She called ..you .a...a ..a.-" stuttered Ron

"I'm well aware of what she called me, but do you honestly think I care about what she say's?" said Hermione

"Err ..no, but Hermione-"

"Don't! No don't, just don't try to explain. I'll let you right it by waking both of them up!" said Hermione her arm's a crossed her chest looking expectantly. Ron cut his eye's at her. he looked less than pleased.

"Alright, already, Bloody hell" said Ron

"And don't swear! Honestly!" said Hermione

"Fine" Ron turned back to the two sleeping, as Luna had put it, and muttered _"enervate"_ as they woke up. They were left looking embarrassed around them as the remaining crowd of student's laughed at them. Hermione literally shoved Ginny and Harry, then Ron into a carriage. Saying she would meet them up at the school. Ron did not look happy about this at all! But Hermione slammed the carriage door shut quickly and the carriage started trotting up the drive. Nobody said anything, even Harry and Ginny kept mentally silent, as Ron fumed. All the way to the steps of the school.

They walked into the entrance hall and Harry opened the door to Hedwig's cage she flew to his shoulder immediately, but didn't leave. Harry shrugged at Ginny, who released Pig. Harry snatched Pig out of the air before he could fly of to the owlery.

"Go keep an eye on Hermione, come back if she need's help, okay?" the owl nipped his finger hard, but hooted and flew back out the front door's. Ron looked slightly happier from then on. Ginny even gave him an appreciative grin.

_' Always playing the hero '_ she teased

_' Only where my friends are involved, or girlfriend '_ Harry said smiling at her again, and taking her hand as Hedwig swayed in spot still on his shoulder.

They took their seat's at the Gryffindor table's, as some student's were already sited, because the holdup at the landing. They greeted many friends who passed, or just had come up to shake Harry's hand, some even whispered congratulations. They had obviously read the _Quibbler's_ latest article. Ginny smiled and blushed appropriately every time. Harry kept smiling, not at all knowing what to say.

Dean came in and Harry's eye's locked with his. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Dean nodded his head slightly and Harry returned it barley. If he was going to hold a grudge than he was not going to try and make Dean see reasoning.

_' Men! '_ teased Ginny as she placed her hand on his cheek and smiling brought his lip's to hers. Many around them wolf whistled and blushing, Harry pulled back. Ginny smiled, and he took her hand in his. Hedwig gave a hoot as Harry stroked her feather's of her chest and she pecked his finger affectionately. He noticed that a few at the Hufflepuff table were glowering, while other's were nodding there heads and whispering fast.

_' That will be all over school, before dessert '_ said Harry

_' Dessert? Try before the end of the sorting '_ said Ginny giving a mental smirk.

Hermione finally entered looking windswept, but she squeezed in on the opposite side of Harry, Pig on her shoulder. Ron looked happy again, and smiled to show his relief. Hermione beamed up at him before laying eye's on the staff table.

"I wonder which one's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione conversationally.

"Who knows" said Ginny as Harry scanned the teacher's table too. He first laid eyes upon an older regal looking man. His gray hair was combed and feathered back, he had a mustache of gray also, his robes looked finely made, as they were a deep royal blue. His eye's were set on the teacher's table as he talked with Professor Sinistra.

The other new adaptation was a young witch by the look's of her. She held long blond hair, and though Harry couldn't see her eye's properly he was sure they were a light gray violet. Her robes were a purple -silver color that shimmered in the candle light. Harry now noticed that some guy's from the Ravenclaw table which was right in front of where she sat, looking awe-struck up at her. Her eye's never left Professor Sprout as she chatted merrily. Professor McGonagall looked at the boys sharply and she had her lip's pursed. She met Harry's gaze and nodded her head as Harry nodded back. He knew she wanted something.

_' Wonder what she wants? '_ asked Ginny

_' Don't know, probably heard about the train I imagine.'_ said Harry

_' You're not going to get all hung up on the new Professor, like those blokes over there are you Harry? '_ asked Ginny looking disgruntled at the boy's, who were still gazing dreamily up at the new teacher.

_' Nope, but I'm sure to have her. I take both Defense, and Transfiguration. '_ said Harry trying to break it to Ginny that he would still have to be around her.

_' I know, me too. I'm going to take both those classes too! '_ said Ginny giving him a mental sigh as he put his arm around her middle and she snuggled in beside him. Harry ignored Dean's glance at them, and placed a kiss on her head and looked at her right hand as she examined her ring. She held up Harry's right hand to hers and giggled making Harry smile.

_' So what are you trying for in your career? '_ asked Harry as she laced her right hand over his, and there ring's were next together as she slipped her finger's between his. Both were yellow. Ginny smiled up at him. Harry couldn't help, but give her a small kiss on her lip's, pulling back she smiled, but before she could answer the door's leading into the great hall were opened and young looking first year's were walking in, as Hagrid slipped in and sat at the teacher's table. Harry nodded his head at him and Hagrid smiled in return. Harry turned back to the student's now walking up to the teacher's table. Lead by Professor Flitwick, who conveniently was just there size. Some, Harry noticed seemed to take comfort in that fact as there eye's never left him. Flitwick moved to place the sorting hat and a stool in the middle, to be seen by all. It opened a tear and began to _talk!_

"Oh I know what some of you think,  
just because I'm not between your ear's  
Doesn't mean I'm entirely dense!  
I did sort you, you know!

But I have no song, to give this year,  
As I have tried to warn you all  
But did you listen to this old rag  
No! Not at all!

So why should I waste my breath  
To try and give you warning's?  
Though one table would listen still  
The chosen one had chosen well!

The death that blackens this old school  
Still seeps into the cracks  
I should tell you all beware  
But would you listen If I had?

The houses are named after our founders four  
As most of you should know  
So try I will to teach you still  
though I'm not sure exactly why

The one's with intelligence  
To Ravenclaw you should go  
The most purest and the cunning  
will in Slythrin find there kind

The greatest, and the bravest  
Go to daring Gryffindor  
Hufflepuff said she'd take the rest,  
so that's were you may find your sorted!

Try and dispense the teachings  
that the professors are to teach  
The honor that runs through this school  
is a yearning with pride to hold high.

the founders smile at us now  
As it seems they make a return  
In one wizard he bestows  
the best quality of all four

So have a great year and do your best  
I'm sure your parents will be thrilled  
Try and make us all so proud  
I may even smile if you do

Off you go to a selective table  
A feast is yet to come  
have some fun if you must carry on  
Just don't forget the battles near"

It slumped over, quiet again. The great hall was all silent as Harry shared a shocked expression with Ron who leaned over and whispered

"Harry was it talking about you?"

"Shh" hissed Ginny and Hermione together as the great Hall was still quiet and it seemed anything could be heard. Professor McGonagall composure herself and stood high next to the golden seat that used to belong to Dumbledore.

"May the sorting begin." she said in a stern voice. Giving the hat a final glare before sitting back down Flitwick rustled his long parchment and gave a tiny cough.

"When I call out your name, come up to the stool, take the hat, place it one your head and take a seat" squeaked Flitwick. Who began calling out student's. Harry was hardly listening now. He leaned across the table. As Abrange, Brian took a seat on the stool and it hollered Slythrin

"When was the last time the hat talked, instead of singing, Hermione?"

"I've read as far back as at least 150 years, and it's always sang, never talked" said Hermione flabbergasted. Ron looked awed.

"It mentioned you Harry" he said also whispering as Logan, Michelle was sorted into Ravenclaw

"We're aware of that Ron, so stop repeating yourself" snapped Ginny hissing slightly as she to whispered.

"I wonder why the change?" asked Harry

"Probably wanted to mark the death of Dumbledore I imagine" said Hermione clapping with the rest of the Gryffindor's as Price, Michael became a Gryffindor. He ran down the side Harry and Ginny sat on and was slapping hands as he went. Harry and Ginny held there's out absentmindedly. Michael paused and smiled hugely before clapping their hands and moving down the side and coming up on the other side. Ron and Hermione held there hands out too and finally Michael seated himself near the front, as several students smiled and grunted a few laughs.

"Well, that's certainly never been done, before" said Ron smiling completely awed at the brazen new kid. Everyone was still clapping and Seamus gave a hoot. While Pig and Hedwig hooted in disconcert. Harry's mind was for once still on the talk that the sorting hat gave. Professor McGonagall stood up finally as to Harry's surprise Zabini, Gary was sorted into Slythrin.

"Zabini has a brother?" said Harry

"Apparently so" said Hermione cutting her eye's, has she watched the kid walk up to where his brother sat with what was left of Malfoy's cronies.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, to our older student's welcome back" said McGonagall looking out over her pupils. "Now due to events that have happened at the end of last year, I am the new Headmistress of this school. I follow in the footsteps of my mentor and friend Albus Dumbledore, who has unfortunately passed on to the next great adventure" She flashed Harry a small rare smile and Harry gave her a grin in return. "Now I must make everyone aware again it seems, that the Dark forest is strictly out of boundaries, as is wondering the halls after hour's. Our new Headgril and headboy will be putting these rules in effect" Hermione sat a little straighter, it was then that Harry realized he didn't know who was headboy.

"Anything from Weasley Wizard Wheezes is banned naturally, a list can now be found on all common room notice board's. Also since I am now busy with the running of this school, I have stepped down as your Transfiguration teacher. Your new teacher is Professor McHaley" McGonagall clapped along with all the student's and colleagues as the witch with long blond hair stood and curtsied before sitting back down. Harry stopped clapping before everyone else. McGonagall cleared her throat to calm the Ravenclaw boy's.

"As I was saying, and the other new teacher here is the new Defense Against the Dark Art's, Professor Noviskie" she clapped again and so did the mass of student's. As the baronial man stood and bowed his head slightly. His hair falling in his face but he brushed it back with a hand through his hair. His mustache so elegantly trimmed twitched. Harry guessed he must have smiled, or something of the sort. He laid eye's on Harry who clapped politely, as his eye's moved to rest on Ginny who didn't take her gaze off him either. Finally he sat and looked back at McGonagall. "This feast I would like to remind everyone of a special man, who taught us all as much as he could. So in honor and in his own word's of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Nitwit Blubber Oddment Tweak! May the feast began" The plates filled to there expectant degree with food of all kind's, and everyone tucked in.

Hedwig and Pig, had seemed to wait on this moment as they immediately began to hoot. Harry fed some ham pie to Hedwig, then Ginny fed her some crumbled cake at dessert. Taking a drink of his pumpkin juice, when Harry was finally done. Hedwig gave a hoot and nibbled on Harry's finger again then Ginny's, before taking flight. Pig followed having done been feed by Ron and Hermione.

After the feast, Harry and Ginny left Ron and Hermione to their task as prefect and Headgirl, and took shortcut's behind tapestry's, and finally found a deserted corridor. Harry met her grin as they met each other in a kiss of passion. It seemed week's since he had really tasted her last. And in truth it probably had been at least half that long, as Mrs. Weasley had nagged them beyond frustration.

Harry licked her bottom lip and Ginny met his hungry tongue as they began to intertwine and stroke each other. Harry found her tongue pleasurable and very stimulating and his body was reacting to hers with an incurable appetite of it's own. He craved for her touch, he pined for her rising urge of yearning. Ginny moaned against his kiss as he found his hand had worked it's way under her shirt and was teasing her young bud to a peak. Ginny reacted with eagerness of her own as she pushed her hand down his pants and touched him. Harry groaned in her mouth as she began to tug with gentle pressure and Harry kissed down her neck as he moved his own hand down to her pant's, he unbuttoned and unzipped them for easier access. He moved to her still innocent core and started to move his finger over and against her. Ginny moaned as he moved back up to kiss her thoroughly. Ginny's body tightened in it's anticipation and Harry moved his finger's to thrust into her and Ginny moaned again, as she squeezed him adamantly. Harry sucked at her neck harder than normal, and Ginny cried out in pleasure. Harry met her moan with a groan of his own as he came into Ginny's hand the same time her climax gushed out around his finger's.

Harry removed his hand as she removed hers and he quickly waved his wand over them both, cleaning them. Ginny righted her clothes, before Harry kissed her again. They fully extracted themselves moment's later, both satisfied for now, and slowly hand in hand began heading to the common room. Taking offered kisses from each other along the way.

* * *

"Were have you two been?" demanded Ron the moment they entered the common room. Hermione and he were sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Some student's lingered still, but everyone else had already seemingly gone up to bed.

"Would you believe it if I told you we got lost?" asked Ginny hopefully as Harry and Hermione snickered.

"No! So where were you two?" asked Ron again cutting his eye's at Hermione, as she hid her face in a book that had been on there book list.

"I'm going to bed" said Ginny quickly, as she kissed Harry goodnight and ran for her dormitory.

"Me too, night" said Harry hurriedly as he too ran across the common room shooing third years out of the way, and didn't stop until he reached his dormitory. He opened it and entered. Dean was pining a new poster of Weastham up in place of his old one, and Seamus smiled at him taking off his new shoes.

"Heya Harry! How was your summer?" asked Seamus

"It was good" said Harry

"Oh come on. I bet it was more than good? How was it really?" Harry smiled at Seamus's goofy grin. He grinned wider.

"Alright incredible" admitted Harry with more enthusiasm than normal.

"Oh man I knew it!" said Seamus hitting his head with his hand. "I wish I knew what an erotic women that Weasley was going to turn into-" Seamus stopped talking as the room had gone quiet to suddenly. He removed his hand from his head and starred at Harry, who had his wand at the man's throat.

"What the bloody hell" said Ron entering the dormitory, but Harry didn't met his eye's

"You say another word about Ginny in any way, shape, or form. And I'll see fit that you never talk again! Understand?" sneered Harry in disgust. "She's well out of your league, as well as mine, but I'll protect her from the like's of you and anyone else just wanting her for her body. She has a great laugh and perfect sense of humor, and has the mind that could rival Rowena Ravenclaw herself, so I don't want to hear about how erotic my girlfriend is from you or anyone else. Don't talk me about that of which I already know" spate Harry and threw a look at Dean just to clarify he meant him too! "Leave her alone, Or so help you Merlin!" Harry turned on spot and climbed in bed fuming. Not paying attention to the new Westham poster Dean had been putting up, which had busted in flames, along as Seamus's new shoes he had just taken off.

He waved his wand and the bed hanging's closed tightly. Once they had closed Harry threw off his robe and shirt and pant's, pushing them to the foot of his bed. Harry took a calming breath, the griffin in him roaring to go back out and challenge Seamus. Harry called out to Ginny.

_' What happened Harry? '_ asked Ginny humorously

Harry recounted as much of the story to her as he could remember _'...I don't know what came over me. I was fine, excellent in fact, then when Seamus called you erotic I got suddenly angry and fired off on him. '_ said Harry he was slightly ashamed of his reaction's now, but he still didn't know if some of it was called for or not.

_' Harry, you weren't wrong. Somebody made a comment that you didn't like. You stood up for what you believed is all, yes maybe a little too harshly, but none-the-less. You stood up for what you believed in. '_ said Ginny soothingly.

_' You're not mad... '_ asked Harry fearing the answer.

_' No, but not exactly happy either. Pleased that you stuck up for me, but scared of what will happen if someone actually hit on me in person ' _

_' I'll kill 'em '_ yelled Harry in his mind, again he took a calming breath _' Sorry Gin, I won't like it much to say the least '_

_' It's alright Harry. Just don't forget your trust and faith in me. let me prove my love to you okay? Then if someone just doesn't back off then you could intervene okay? ' _

' _Okay '_ said Harry accepting Ginny's perfectly suitable suggestion.

_' Good now that's settled, I love you my prince ' _

_' I love you, Gin, my wildfire '_ said Harry earnestly.

"Harry" Neville's voice rang through the dormitory and Harry poked his head out

"Hey Neville"

"Oh Harry there you are. Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office right away" said Neville slightly out of breath.

"Okay thanks" said Harry and as he pulled his clothes back on Harry relayed the message to Ginny who was also redressing.

_' Ready? '_ asked Harry

_' Race you! '_ said Ginny and Harry ran from his bed threw the door open and ran into the common room as Ginny ran from the girls dormitory, and they slammed into each other. Harry caught her before they both fell and he started laughing so hard, as Ginny's body also shook with laughter. Finally composing themselves slightly they walked out of the portrait hole and out into the hallway's. Harry took her hand as they spoke about what McGonagall wanted. They done figured it had to be about the train. They found her waiting for them outside the office that had once been Dumbledore's, holding the sorting hat.

"Okay let's go. You have a lot of explaining to do" said McGonagall curtly. Harry wondered if she somehow knew about the fight with Seamus.

_' She couldn't Harry it was naught but five minuets ago '_ said Ginny

"Sherbet cockroach cluster Feint" said McGonagall as the Gargoyle leaped aside and Harry followed her and Ginny to stand on the moving stairs. "Come in, and please take a seat" McGonagall said as she moved to her chair after replacing the sorting hat on it's shelf for another year.

"Like my welcoming? Did you?" it asked

"Err...it was something new" said Harry

"I thought it was unique" said Ginny

"Yes, so much to mention, and in so little time." the hat said as it became still again. Seemingly in thought.

"So what have you to tell me?" asked McGonagall looking expectantly at them.

"About...?" asked Harry

"The train of course Potter! Why is there something else we should know about?" she asked crossly

"No! No of course not" stammered Harry

"Ah the joy's of branding ones love" said Dumbledore

"Branding? You mean you two..." stumbled McGonagall

"No Minerva not that, but If I was to hazard a guess I would say that a friend of Harry's commented on young Miss Weasley and Harry's griffin reacted" Dumbledore laid his hands in his lap and he starred at Harry and Ginny over his half moon spectacles. "Am I right?" Harry nodded and hung his head in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to, he called Ginny erotic, and the next thing I knew I had my wand out at his throat" said Harry trying to give them an excuse at his inexcusable action. Seamus hadn't really said anything that wasn't true. Ginny was erotic, and much, so much more to him. Ginny blushed at his thought's.

"Understandable, quite understandable" muttered Dumbledore "But pardon me you didn't actually do anything did you?"

"Not that I'm aware of" said Harry

"Oh then it was accidental magic?" said Dumbledore smiling at him with his eye's twinkling.

"What did you do Harry?" asked Ginny as Harry looked at her.

"I have no idea. What did I do?" Harry asked turning back to Dumbledore, who seemed to have an inkling of what had happened more than he did himself!

"I'm afraid to say that the poster Mr. Thomas was hanging and the shoes that Mr. Finnigan was wearing has now been disintegrated." said Dumbledore as if this had been a truly magnificent site to behold.

"Oh, Harry!" said Ginny

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to ..I was..." began Harry

"Distraught?" offered McGonagall. Harry nodded his head grimly. "Well think nothing more about it. I should say that we need to get to work right away with your Animagus forms, so that you may have some better control over it hopefully in the near future. I should also say that you should buy Mr. Tomas a new poster, and Mr. Finnigan some new shoes in the mean time" Harry nodded his head again and knew that she was right. "Now about the train, or is there something else we should know?"

"The train, of course" said Ginny ignoring her other observation. Harry didn't want to tell her about the worms in their ear's, either.

"I got this letter-" began Harry

"From?" asked McGonagall interrupting him.

"R. A. B. So I assumed it was from Regulus ,but that would mean he's still alive wouldn't it!" said Harry as he grabbed the note from his pockets. Indeed it did read R. A. B. " Professor's, is Regulus really dead?"

"I would say not, if you received a letter and it held true, but would that would mean he's helping, Albus?" said McGonagall turning to Dumbledore who was smiling.

"It would seem that Regulus might be alive, but we must not assume he is on our side. He is after all a Death Eater. Practically loyal to Voldemort until the supposed end of his life. We must use caution." McGonagall nodded and turned back to Harry

"May I see this note Mr. Potter?" she asked and Harry handed it across the table to her. Her eye's scanned it thoroughly front and back. "It does seem legitimate" she said finally. "Now what happened after that?"

"Well, Harry, Neville, Ron, Luna, Hermione and I all went to the conductor booth. At first he tried to get us to leave and when he finally saw the bridge was indeed out. He let us climb on top the train, we figured it wasn't repairing itself fast enough. So Harry and I combined our magic-" said Ginny

"You what?" interrupted McGonagall

"We combined out magic" said Ginny

"How?" asked Dumbledore entranced.

"We hold hands" said Harry

"Show us" said Dumbledore stunned slightly.

"Which spell?" asked Ginny facing Harry as they both stood.

"Got a free window we only tried it with two and it was _Reparo_ and a spell out of your book, but it err...has some side effects" said Harry

"Side effect?" asked McGonagall

"Yeah" said Ginny "It would seem we couldn't kiss hard or long enough for a while after"

"I'm sure you can control your self's for a while" said McGonagall as she pushed open the window and stood back, Dumbledore on the edge of his seat, on the opposite wall behind them.

"Fine, but you might want a shield ready Professor" said Ginny

Harry and Ginny took their places beside each other. Wordlessly Ginny moved her wand to her left, they held hands, and Harry and Ginny smiled at each other and Harry winked at her. They raised their wands to the same height and non-verbally said

_'Loveabundius Engorgio'_

Just like the time in the field a week ago, The golden sparkle mist poured from there wands and snaked around here feet gaining momentum to connect to their hands. Upon impact a gold beam shot out of there hands and across the deserted yard of Hogwarts and clear deep into the Dark Forest. Suddenly a blast of energy and Harry lowered his wand. Pulling a willing Ginny to him he kissed her hungrily unable to stop himself. Her lip's were addictive, her tongue like a fire of desire. They stood there pressing themselves into each other. Their back's feeling pain from the wood's of there wands being pressed into each other's back's. No notice to the world still rotating around them.

Harry finally feeling satisfied he kissed Ginny until he knew she was too, which came just moment's after his. He hugged her tightly until a cough was heard behind them. Harry and Ginny jumped. They had forgotten all about why they were there and why they did the spell in the first place.

"Sorry, Professor" Mumbled Ginny blushingly.

"It can't exactly be helped" muttered Harry as he took Ginny's hands and lead her to their seat's again.

"Impressive I might say. Oh and the spells really good too!" said Dumbledore laughing as Harry and Ginny blushed again.

"Where in the name of Merlin did you learn to do that?" stuttered McGonagall as she picked her hat up of the ground and with a flick of her wand the room was clean of the debris that Harry hadn't noticed was left behind from their spell.

"We did it accidentally in the minister's office" said Ginny as she explained to them about Percy, some they had already known.

"Excellent, excellent" said Dumbledore hanging onto Ginny's every word. As she also explained about Lupin and how they decided to try it in the field with the same reactions and side effects.

"Yes, when Remus told me that he suspected, I was indeed shocked. Handfuls of witches and wizards are able to do this. I hope you understand the complexity of it all" said Dumbledore

"Yes, sir" said Harry "It happened by mistake and...and..." he was unable to hold the yawn in that came with a sudden wave of tiredness.

"Tired?" asked Dumbledore simply. Harry and Ginny nodded both about to fall asleep, having no true mind to their surrounding's.

"I suggest we finish this some other time Dumbledore, or the two won't make it to there bed's in time to fall asleep." said McGonagall as the couple yawned again in unison, both Professors noticed this and nodded in agreement. "Why do I have a feeling Dumbledore I've got something worse than the Weasley twins on my hand's?" Dumbledore laughed appreciatively.

"I suggest you keep there Animagus training in effect, and you should be fine. I have confidence in you Minerva" said Dumbledore

"Excuses...us" said Ginny failing to stifle another yawn. "Can we go to bed, now?"

"I dare say find you can, not much good here asleep are you? Now go we'll talk more tomorrow, I'll keep this letter for now Potter" said McGonagall. Harry nodded at her, feeling a little more awake than Ginny looked, offered her piggyback and she accepted greatly. Harry smiled as he let them out and had he turned around he would have seen the knowing look shared by both Professors.

**

* * *

AN :**

**Hey all! I was able to spend the last few day's practically living on the computer typing this up. I hope thing's are spelled better, though I know I'll read it later and spot mistakes still, but oh well. I try. I hope everyone still likes it. Do you rather longer or shorter chapter's?Drop a word, line or paragraph or two just to tell me what you think. All review's are appreciated. **

**So until next chapter, take care! **

**Thanks, **

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	25. Mind's Defense

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

**Mind's Defense

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

The next morning Harry made his way to the Great Hall with Ron for breakfast. He noticed Ginny and Hermione straight away. He shared a quick smile with Ron, before both made their way down opposite sides of the table. When Harry sat down, next to Ginny she smiled and kissed him.

"Morning" she said

"Morning, have they passed out schedules yet?" asked Harry, putting eggs, bacon and toast on his plate. While Ron received a kiss on his cheek as he was busy piling his plate with everything in reach.

"No, but we don't think McGonagall will be doing that this year" said Hermione as she gave the teacher's table a glance.

"Who's our head of house then?" asked Harry

"We were just trying to figure that out" said Ginny. Harry smiled, he already knew this, as he had been listening to Ginny's random thought's all the way down from the common room.

"What?" asked Ron

"I hope it's Hagrid" said Harry ignoring Ron.

"Yeah, Ginny said that too!" said Hermione. If she found this suspicious she didn't let on.

"Really" said Harry flashing her a smile.

_' Way to be subtle, Harry '_ said Ginny and Harry grinned again. They finished breakfast and even Ron was full, so they sipped on tea and coffee. When McGonagall rose from her seat, next to the gold one that was still empty. Harry assumed that she was leaving it empty all year, out of respect for Dumbledore. Harry's respect for the women grew.

"Please see your head of house for your class schedules. Gryffindor's will please see Professor Noviskie this year. Thank you" she sat back down and glanced once more around the hall before lifting her own tea cup to her mouth. Harry noticed Noviskie, who had been waiting patiently for this announcement started to move down the table until he reach Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione. You have been cleared for all of your classes, so without delay" He handed her a piece of parchment that the moment that she touched it, her schedule appeared. She smiled completely bewildered and muttered her thanks, kissed Ron's cheek and ran from the hall.

"You must be Weasley, Ronald" Noviskie said as Ron nodded his head. Still unsure if he liked this teacher or not. "You have been cleared, but I suggest if you wish to continue as an Auror, you might want to pay a bit more attention in Potions. Professor Slughorn was quite hesitant about you attending his class this year. Impress him, by actually paying attention, and getting and keeping your grade up mmm?" He handed Ron another blank parchment that filled up with another schedule once Ron had taken it. Ron looked like he had turned green and was going to get sick. He left the hall without another word.

"The only Weasley girl, I take it" said Noviskie as Ginny met his eye's. "Weasley, Ginevra. You have been cleared for Transfiguration, Charms, and Herboligy. Now about your other two classes." Noviskie paused and Harry felt Ginny tense beside him. "You are well ahead in your year. Headmistress McGonagall wishes for you to take seventh year Defense Against the Dark Art's, and Potions. If you feel you are ready?"

"Yes sir" said Ginny grinning. She grabbed his hand under the table and Harry squeezed it. He didn't want to say anything so she wouldn't get confused as what to do.

"Excellent, I'll inform the Headmistress of your acceptance. We'll of course contact your parents and notify them in the morning of your slight schedule change." said Noviskie as Ginny accepted her schedule which once again filled out at her touch.

"Oh yes, Potter, Harry" Noviskie met his eye's "My colleagues are excited to take you in their classes. Even the one's that you don't want to take." Noviskie paused again, and Harry already knew he was referring to Hagrid. "Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Slughorn talked highly of your work in class. Headmistress McGonagall has told me of you hard work in her own class last year. It seems you gave more than what was required of you. I was also reassured that you will more than exceed in Defense. So you have been more than cleared in these following classes. Any you wish to add?"

"No Professor" said Harry. Feeling a bit guilty for not taking Hagrid's class again.

"I look forward to seeing you and your friends in work." said Noviskie as he handed the blank parchment to Harry and his schedule appeared as his eye's scanned the surface. Noviskie moved onto Neville.

Harry and Ginny who had conveniently stayed behind with Harry left the Hall and headed for the Common room to gather their appropriate books for the day's classes. Once out in the hall Ginny let out a squeal as she flung her arm's around his neck and Harry wheeled her around.

"I'm in seventh year classes, Harry". Harry met her smile as he set her to her feet again and gave her a quick kiss.

"Congratulations Gin" Harry kissed her again and they started walking back up to the common room.

"I'll have to get the required seventh year books" said Ginny thoughtfully.

"I'll take care of it" said Harry

"No Harry" argued Ginny.

"Yes, take it as a present for a job well done" said Harry giving her another short kiss.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione spotting their excited faces as they entered the common room.

"I'm taking seventh year Defense and Potions" said Ginny. And both girls immediately squealed and hugged laughing. Hermione was starting to talk at a fairly fast pace.

"Oh seventh year Defense shouldn't be too hard on you, but Potions I don't know what there going to expect from us. Last year was hard, but this year is bound to be grueling."

"Hermione. Stop. Breath" teased Ginny as she started laughing.

"Why am I always missing everything" grumbled Ron as he appeared from the boys dormitory. Bag over his shoulder.

"Ginny got ...oh ...Ginny tell him!" said Hermione meeting Ginny's excitement.

"I'm taking seventh year Defense and Potions" Ginny repeated with the same enthusiasm. Harry couldn't help but smile with her.

"Make sure you owl mum" said Ron as he hugged her. He shot Harry a look over her shoulder. Harry was still grinning.

"I will tonight" said Ginny stepping out of her brother's embrace. "Right now, though I've got Herboligy in fifteen minutes. I've got to hurry and get my books" she said before flying off to the girls dormitory. Harry made his way to his own room. Threw the required books in his bag that he would be needing, and made it back to the common room before Ginny as he knew she was having a conversation with Lavender.

"What's your mum going to say?" asked Hermione looking at Ron

"I don't know. She'll be happy of course, but a bit ballistic I imagine. She defiantly won't like having to buy two more school books." said Ron

"She won't! I told Ginny I'd get them for her, you know as a gift" said Harry as Ron glanced at him.

"Well in that case. Maybe she'll just be happy" said Ron. As Harry watched Ginny make her way across the common room. Harry was proud of her. He just hoped Mrs. Weasley was too!

_' Thanks Harry. I'm sure she won't go too mad '_

_' She should be nothing but as proud as I am '_ said Harry as Ginny arrived at his side. Bag thrown over her shoulder.

They made their way down to the entranceway again. Which was a bit out of their way, but Harry wanted to walk Ginny halfway to her class at least. Harry kissed her goodbye and she skipped happily out onto the grounds. Ron and Hermione started tugging on his arms, taking him further away from Ginny and to the class where they were suppose to be. Charms was all the way back up on the seventh floor, clear across the castle. Ron, Hermione and Harry smiling still ran to make the bell just in time.

"Now this class we will be practicing cleaning charms." said Professor Flitwick. "The most common is of course _Scourigify_, which you learned in third year. But now you'll be learning the more advance things. Such as the charm that can clean a whole room. Can anyone tell me the incantation?"

Harry knew the charm. He'd seen Moony use it on his old room at Private drive, but he hadn't heard him use the incantation. To no one's surprise Hermione had her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" said Flitwick.

"The incantation is _unsullieus_ "

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor, now we will be attempting this today" as Flitwick spoke he waved his short wand and a pile of clothes, that appeared to be from the lost and found, exploded all over the room and desk. Harry laughed as some knickers found there way to land on the desk in front of Ron. "Okay Miss Granger, if you would so kindly demonstrate." Hermione stood at her desk waved her wand and muttered the incantation, as the clothes righted themselves and even folded and piled neatly on certain desk.

"Very well done another ten points! Now Miss Granger try using it non-verbally and try to get the clothes in the luggage, by the window." said Flitwick. Hermione nodded as the clothes unfolded and messed themselves back up again. Hermione pulled the spell off earning her another ten points to Gryffindor. Ron had a tug of war fight with a pair of pants that didn't want to fold themselves. Flitwick insist that he wasn't being aggressive enough, but yelped as Ron became aggressive and the pants went to yarn in front of there eye's. Harry laughed, but when his turn came he fared slightly better. At least he got the clothes in the luggage, but they still had wrinkles. Class was fun, but Harry was laughing because Ginny was having a few comments running through her head about Professor Sprout.

_' Gin, you just missed your brother having it out with a pair of pants ' _

_' Oh you just missed Luna telling Sprout that she wasn't going to pick the quills of the Mimbulus mimbletonia even if it was sick '_

_' Why? '_

_' Because she said that a spukpot was liking to come out and bite her '_ Harry laughed, making it seem that he was laughing at Lavender who's clothes were playing and dancing with each other.

_' What did Sprout do? '_

_' She was so confused that she stabbed herself with a quill and Luna said that proved her point. '_ said Ginny giving a mental sigh.

After class Harry, Ron, and Ginny all had a break while Hermione made her way to Ancient Runes. They sat out in the court yard enjoying the wind that was picking up. Harry held Ginny to him. He missed not being with her all the time. Ron was grumbling on about the pants and how Flitwick had unjustly taken ten points from him. Harry was trying to keep the grin off his face.

"We've all got Defense next right?" said Ginny as Ron had paused to take a breath.

"Yeah, should be great" said Harry glad for the subject change.

"I wonder what he's like?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but I hope he's fair" said Ginny as the bell rang signaling the end and the start of another.

They met up with Hermione and took a table in the back. The class was silent, as no one knew how strict this new teacher was going to be. Harry just hoped for not another Umbridge.

_' I secant that '_ agreed Ginny.

"Okay class put your books away. Please stand and I'll move the desk." said Noviskie coming out of his private office. The class stood and Harry walked over to stand in the corner away from most everyone. The desk rose up off the floor and vanished. A few whoa's escaped some mouths, as Harry was equally impressed. "Okay now, were going to duel a little bit first. This will allow me to see how far you've come along" he said continuing. "First let's have Dean Thomas" Dean shared a nervous look with Seamus, but sent Harry a scowl and Ginny a smile. Harry met his scowl, but Ginny nonchalantly leaned up against his chest.

It seemed the only thing's Dean had learned good enough was the thing's Harry had taught him, himself. A boastful look was on his face the next time he met Deans eye's. Seamus didn't fair as good as Dean, and was sent flying across the floor, two minuets in. Ron was the best so far, as he managed to last a whole seven minuets. Hermione lasted eight and a half, then it was Ginny's turn. She walked confidently out to met Noviskie and bowed and took her stance.

The next second a spell was flying and Harry's mind was reeling.

_' Protego '_ he thought

_' Protego '_ Ginny fired the spell out of her wand silently. Noviskie's spell rebounded and was sent flying back at him. He dodged it easily and Harry used the time to think.

_' Impedimenta '_

_' Impedimenta'_ Ginny used the curse and hit him as he dodged.

_' Stupefy '_

_' Won't work,_ _'Rictusempra '_ Harry smiled at Ginny's quick wit and Noviskie was sent doubled over wheezing horribly. _' Tarantallegra '_

Harry was laughing with the rest of the class. Not only was Noviskie hit by a tickling charm, but his legs were now dancing over the floor. _' Excellent Gin '_ complemented Harry.

_' Not over yet! '_ Ginny replied. ' Avis ' suddenly at least twelve canary's were flying around Ginny and with an evil smirk '_ Oppungno '_ and the cannery's went diving at the still dancing and laughing Professor. Harry laugh as bird after bird on Ginny's silent command, buzzed his head and scratching him lightly across his robes. Tearing the elegant fabric. Finally she vanished the cannery's and the classed groaned. They liked seeing the Professor get it. Ginny smirked and said '_ Pretrificus Totalus '_ and the duel was over as the Professor was in a full body bind and fell rigged to the floor. She tormented him for a total of eleven minuets.

"Give up Professor?" asked Ginny as she went to stand over his still form. "Okay then" Ginny released him of the hex, and he got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Excellent work. Miss Weasley. If anyone had any doubt's as to why Miss. Weasley was in this seventh grade class well, now you know!" said Noviskie "twenty five points to Gryffindor, for lasting the longest."

"Excuse me Professor, but I'm not the last" entered Ginny

"Oh really, who have I missed" said Noviskie

"Me" said Harry taking a step out of the line against the wall. "Aren't scared of me are you Professor?"

"No. No of course not. My mistake Mr. Potter. Shall we?" Noviskie asked holding out his arm to the barren floor.

_' Give 'em hell Harry '_ said Ginny as she smiled and winked as they passed. Harry stepped out and took the spot Ginny had just vacated. He bowed politely, though not taking his eye's off Noviskie. A spell was fired at him, but Harry's mind was already off.

_' Diffindo '_ the spell cut in two around him and Harry heard student's to the side muttering _protego_. Noviskie was firing another spell at him by then and Harry brought up his own shield. It reflected magnificently back at him and as he dodged it Harry used the valuable time.

_' Levicorpus '_ suddenly Noviskie was hanging by his ankle and Harry sent a water fountain at him from the tip of his wand. Drenching the new Professor. Harry was having fun. He could hear Ginny laughing in his mind. As the new Professor gurgled from the water, unable to cast any of his own spells.

_' Mobilurbus '_ said Harry as he slowly moved the still dangling Professor around the room. Student's started to poke fun and laugh again, as the Defense teacher was at Harry's full disposal. Harry noticed goose bumps on his bare arms and took slight pity.

_' Tergeo '_ he siphoned the water out of his teacher's robes and finally _' Incorcerous '_ ropes flew out and tied the Professor tightly and Harry lowered him to the ground as Noviskie said he'd won. Harry flashed a smile at Ginny before releasing the Professor from his bindings.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter twenty points for creative spells and beating me. Though I must say you drying off my robes was a bit creative, so let's add another ten. Shall we?" Harry smiled. He hadn't last the longest, but he'd still beaten him. He walked back to where Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood. Ginny gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, as Ron patted his back. Hermione beamed.

"Now for homework. I want you to research how Charms are necessary in a duel. Twelve inches to be due next Monday. Any questions? Good You may go, Except Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss. Weasley. Please meet me after class." The bell rang and the class moved steadily out and the four were standing alone with Noviskie. "Quite impressive work today. Headmistress McGonagall wanted me to deliver this to you. All four of you so that's all, off you go" He turned on his heel and walked back into his office. Hermione opened the scroll.

"What's it say?" asked Ginny

"She wants us to meet her for the first extra lessons she promised us" said Hermione.

"When" asked Harry

"Tonight" answered Ron looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"After dinner it appears" said Hermione. Harry and Ginny met Hermione's smile. Ron grimaced and tried to make it seem like he was happy, but as the day progressed Harry knew he was right in thinking that Ron wasn't happy about it at all.

_' Maybe he truly doesn't want to become Animagi? '_ said Ginny

_' No, he was so excited at the Burrow '_ answered Harry as they sat in the common room later trying to work on there Defense homework. Ginny hardly had any work to do and Harry had ended up with foot to do for Noviskie and cleaning charms to prefect and a foot on how plants are a valuable asset to Potions. Ginny and he had visited the owlery to give Hedwig the task of delivery Ginny's letter earlier. And Harry sent off the order form for Ginny's new books.

_' Maybe he hates that he can't fly and we all can? '_ offered Ginny a moment later.

_' That would make sense, not to mention that he has become his worst fear. '_ said Harry as he measured his parchment. "Oh"

"What?" said Ginny as they both started talking out loud.

"I actually did thirteen inches instead of twelve" said Harry slightly shocked.

"Well done Harry" said Hermione who had been sitting at a nearby table with Ron. She was currently doing her Arithmancy homework. Ron had yet to begin his homework at all. Harry leaned over and saw that he had gone as far as to write his name at the top, but hadn't written another word since.

"Everything alright Ron?" asked Harry

"Yeah, why is it important to become ..well ...why do we have to take these extra lessons with McGonagall? I mean is it necessary?" He blurted out.

"Ron, what do you mean? You don't want to learn?" asked Hermione flabbergasted.

"You mean he doesn't want to learn _how_ to, since he's learn _what_" said Ginny speaking indirectly, as a couple fourth years were now starring at them.

"Is that true Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I well, err-"

"Come one Ron. Let's go for a walk" said Harry as Ron gratefully picked himself up of the chair and left his homework for later. Harry kissed Ginny goodbye as Ron kissed a confused Hermione. They walked through several corridor's before Ron actually spoke.

"Thanks Harry"

"No problem, but are you going to tell me why you don't want to learn?" asked Harry. Ron heaved a deep breath and sighed.

"A spider. A bloody spider. How could I live with myself?" sputtered Ron

"Ron, sometimes our fears become our greatest strength" said Harry as Ginny was feeding him the words to say. Ron looked startled then sighed again.

"Yeah I know. Just never thought a spider"

"Yeah it was pretty shocking" admitted Harry smirking slightly.

"And you three can all fly, I can't" said Ron

"Well you could always hitch a ride with Ginny who can carry a person, or spider. Or you can climb up on me." said Harry trying to mask the shiver's running over him, as he pictured a big black spider sitting on his back. Harry gave a slight cringe and was instantly thankful that Ron hadn't seen.

"Yeah, that'll be fun" said Ron

"Not to mention Hermione don't exactly like to fly, and she can." said Harry

"Why couldn't she have been a spider?" grumbled Ron. As the two fancied themselves making fun at the thought, that if Hermione had been a spider.

_' Feeling better? '_ asked Ginny '_ Hermione's throwing kittens over here ' _

_' Yeah we're heading back, now '_

_' Why don't we conveniently meet up in the great hall '_ said Ginny

_' Sounds good to me '_ agreed Harry.

"Why don't we go grab some dinner, I'm hungry" said Ron

"Couldn't agree more" said Harry laughing inside at Ron's convenience. '_ He make's this so easy ' _

_' Yeah, but Hermione doesn't. Do you think he's alright? Ron I mean, not Harry. Of course Harry too, but Ron do you think ...I could easily perform a silencing charm right now. '_ said Ginny as she mimicked Hermione nervous anxious voice in his head.

_' Where are you two at anyway? '_ asked Harry

_' We're at the second floor corridor where the secret room is '_

_' Secret Room? '_ asked Harry

_' Yeah I found it in my third year. Came in use a few times. '_

_' For what? Or do I even want to know? '_ asked Harry

_Harry you git, nothing like that. Just when I needed time alone. I went there. Fred and George told me about it. '_

_' They found it by the map I take it '_ Harry referred to the Marauder's Map. He had told Ginny about it last time they had dated.

_' Must of. I don't see the two of them learning how otherwise '_ said Ginny

_' We'll meet up with you in a matter of...oh hey Ginny '_ said Harry as Ron and he ran into Ginny and Hermione. Ginny smirked.

"Ron, I was so worried" said Hermione throwing herself at him. "I'm sorry if I did anything"

"What?" asked Ron dumbfounded "Hermione you didn't do anything"

"I didn't? Oh" said Hermione looking perplexed.

"We'll meet up with you two in the Great Hall" said Ginny as Harry offered her his hand to take and they walked off to leave their two friends alone.

"Think we'll even see them at dinner?" smirked Harry

"Not a chance" teased Ginny. It turned out that Hermione and Ron showed up twenty minuets before dinners end. The same time Professor McGonagall stood up.

"May I have your attention. A further announcement has just reached my ears. The school governors have decided that while the school will remain open, Quidditch will not. I'm sorry, but that is there decision" An uproar was heard through out the hall as Harry was one of them.

"They can't do that" said Ron

"Obviously they can" said Hermione giving off an air of smugness.

"But it was one of the best things about this school" cried Ginny

"Great! Excellent. Now what's there to look forward too!" grumbled Harry

_' Do I even have to answer that? '_ said Ginny and gave a smirk as Harry blushed.

"I'm sorry, but it was there decision, and there is nothing I can do" said McGonagall apologetically "Please refrain yourselves, and try to remember we are in the middle of a war. Now these precautions are set in place for a reason. And that reason is strictly for your protection. Now I'll not hear another word. Please continue with your meal" she sat down and started talking with Noviskie who sat on her left.

"Oh, now what will they take from us?" grumbled Ron. Harry wasn't complaining anymore. He would miss Quidditch, but a choice of it or Ginny? No question there. Ginny cut her eye's at him and he laughed. Hermione looked at him again.

"See, Harry can live without it I'm sure you'll manage Ron" snapped Hermione as she got up and left.

"Mental that one, what does she mean?" asked Ron looking incredulously at the doors that Hermione had just disappeared through.

"Maybe you should read between the lines." suggested Ginny

"What?"

"You'll have more time with her, Ron" said Harry taking pity on his mate.

"Oh, yeah" said Ron now smiling.

"One problem" said Ginny

"What" said Ron again.

"You just made her mad" said Harry

"Oh, got to go" said Ron jumping up and running from the room.

_' Hopeless '_ said Ginny as she amusedly watched Ron.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stood waiting by McGonagall's office. Hermione and Ron arrived a moment later. Both looking flushed and out of breath.

"Sorry we just-" began Hermione

"We don't want to know" interrupted Ginny and Harry silently agreed.

"Good you're here. Follow me, or should I say follow Potter" came McGonagall's curt voice.

"Me Professor?" said Harry

"Let's go to what has now been called the D.A. room. Where else did you think we were going to learn this all?" said McGonagall

"Err... right. This way Professor." said Harry as he lead them all up to the room of requirement. "We just need to think of the room we need now" Harry started walking six paces back and forth. He did this three times and the solid wooden door appeared. Harry opened it and walked in. The room had become half the size of the great hall. The ceiling had expanded to be able to hold them when they had learned to fly. There were no pillows this time, but a thick cushiony mate on the floor instead. There was still the array of books, that Harry assumed covered Animagus transformation.

"Well, I am impressed, and that does not happen often. Now let's get started we only have a little while." said McGonagall. "Now how did you learn your animals again?"

"Err... Well, my father left me some notes and a potion that would make it reveal to us our forms" said Harry. He knew that McGonagall knew of his father's Animagus form, so he did not try to hide this fact.

"Alright, now what happened was the potion you took, was a one time thing. It will not reveal it to you again, even if you took another dose of the potion." said McGonagall.

"How do you know Professor?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Because the potion you took, that your father had left Mr. Potter, was helped into creation by none other than Dumbledore himself. He may have not known all of what the Marauders were up to, but he knew a great deal, I assure you" replied McGonagall. and before Harry could ask her more on this she moved on. "What I need you to do is separate, put about five feet between each of you. Now the Owl should be here." she said moving Hermione to the right side of her, the phoenix you need to go over there" she pointed across the room. Ginny nodded and went to stand at the said spot. "The spider over there I should think, and the Griffin right here, that's fine." said McGonagall, and Harry didn't want to tell her that they were more than five feet away, more like clear across the room from each other.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Will this hurt?" Hermione asked this nervously and Harry was interested in it's answer.

"It's a bit uncomfortable the first time, but it doesn't hurt, I promise you" said McGonagall. Harry breathed a mental sigh of relief.

_' You're not scared, are you Harry? '_ Ginny teased smirking

_' No, but pain, is no enemy of mine. Felt it far to often '_ said Harry and he noted, even across the room that Ginny's face contorted with a brief flash of anger.

_' We'll get 'em Harry. And when we do- '_ her mind's thought's were cut off by McGonagall speaking.

"You need to be able to picture your animal form thoroughly in your head. Now be warned I know that this type of transfiguration is hard to learn, but between the notes from the marauders and my instructions I'm sure that you all, or at least Miss. Granger, and Miss. Weasley could pull that best out of both, and with any luck they'll share with you boy's" said McGonagall. Harry smirked as Ginny gave a laugh. "I want you to close your eyes and picture a completely black facade. Hide in it's depths. There is no one there with you, you are alone. Perfectly safe. No one can touch you. See your form take shape in front of your mind's eye. Allow this shape to fill over you. Enter your own form and become one with it. Allow it to change your physical form. Become one with the said animal. You can feel it change your shape, your strength, ability's, your eyesight, your sense of fear is gone. The animal form has taken over. Allow it, will it to be done. Become the Master or Mistress of your form. You are in complete control."

As McGonagall curt, yet soothing voice filled his ears. Harry had been slightly shocked to find himself in a complete darkness, then a white mist of a disfigured griffin was forming and then it washed over him as if sensing his ability to hold it. It gave a cry out and completely filled him. Harry was a griffin again he could feel it's true nature. He could feel it's sense of power. Harry didn't know fear, only survival of him and his treasure, Ginny. She was his treasure, his own, no one else's! Harry's mind took flight into the still darkness, he had to find his treasure, he had to protect it, protect her! Harry was becoming agitated. He could not find her, but he smelled her. His beak sniffed the air, she was around him, he could tell. Harry sniffed again, looking into the darkness trying to catch any site of movement with his fierce hard eye's. But it was fruitless, in the dark he could see nothing, it was not willed. He was suppose to be alone, for now. Harry breathed in her scent that he still smelled and stretched his wing's out. The wind rushed over him, he was free. But suddenly Harry eye's were opened and he was looking around at McGonagall and Ron as they were looking back at him. Ginny was smiling.

'_ How did that feel? ' _

_' Why? What did I do? '_

_' You started to transform, but then you stopped and went back to normal again. '_ said Ginny

"Mr. Potter, I dare say that you are going to learn fast." said McGonagall with a small smile as she turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley you need to call for Fawkes now. I have given you the mind set and now Fawkes will teach you the rest."

"Yes Professor. Fawkes!" Ginny said "FAWKS" she hollered a little louder. A small fire lit the air in front of her and Harry smiled as Fawkes came into view. He sang a note of calmness that washed over Harry. Fawkes flew over the room and in front of him.

"lo' Fawkes" said Harry as he reached out and stroked his feather's. Fawkes gave another note of song and went back to Ginny and started to sing to her. Harry smiled as Ginny seemed to understand him.

"Now Mr. Weasley, just close your eye's and try to concentrate." said McGonagall. Her tone showed her annoyance at Ron. Who even by the end of the three hour lesson had not become his spider, even in his mind. When it seemed he got close he would scream and open his eye's. Harry laughed the first time, but Hermione looked crossly at him. Harry didn't like it when both McGonagall and Hermione looked at him with the same glare. So he kept his eye's closed for the most part, he had managed to become his griffin in his mind twice, and almost managed the full transformation once. Overall Harry was pleased. Ginny had even managed to sprout feather's, and Hermione arms had gone to wings, and her size had become a good foot shorter.

Hermione was looking forward to Transfiguration the next day, and as Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat again in the back waiting. Harry was sending Ginny his thought's about Ron the night before when a women walked in. It couldn't be the teacher as this women had short black hair, and sallow skin. Her nails painted blood red. She wore a black thin dress that grazed the floor when she walked. The v-line neck line was low cut as it showed off a good portion of her breast and had it been on Ginny he would have found it alluring, but instead this women made it look all wrong and evil. She wore a silver chain around her neck that hung between her chest. Harry looked down at the transfiguration book in front of him. Unimpressed by this women's appearance.

_' Who is it? '_ asked Ginny

_' If I could guess? I would say it was a vampriss '_ said Harry dryly issuing a yawn.

'_ Vampriss's are suppose to be tempting Harry. And if you are not tempted than it can't be ' _

_' Yeah or either I found the prefect women with the perfect body and have already started to claim her as my own '_ teased Harry. He smiled as he could sense Ginny blush.

"Bloody hell" said Ron and Harry looked back up. The vampriss was starting to change. Her height became shorter, her breast shrunk and her black short hair grew and changed to blond, her eye's from black to violet, and her face changed as her nose pegged out a bit further and her eye's drew closer together. Her pouted lip's that had been painted red, shrunk to a more natural portion and became a light shade of pink. By the end Professor McHaley stood and with a flick of her wand, her dress changed to light blue robes of what looked like silk. The class, or mainly the guy's erupted in cheer's. Hermione cut her eye's at Ron who was clapping among the hardest. Harry didn't even let his mind be impress from the magical ability from it. So he sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you, Now I'm Professor McHaley, and this is your last chance to show your worthy of a N.E.W.T. in Transfiguration. It will mean if you get your intended job or not. It could mean that promotion at work, or not. So best to listen close and pay a great deal of attention. By the near end of this year, you will be able to transfigure your clothes, make slight appearance changes and even make a full canopy bed out of a small log."

"Excuse me Professor" said Lavender with her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss. Brown"

"When you say change our appearance, will we be able to do what you just did?"

"I'm afraid not. You may get near enough to, but I am different. Can anyone tell me what I am?" Hermione and surprising enough Ron raised there hands along with a few other's.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Metamorphmagus" said Harry simply, not even meeting her eye's.

"Correct Mr. Potter five points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what are the traits of a Metamorphmagus? Miss. Parkinson?" Hermione put her hand down with a slight frown.

"It simply means you have the power to change your appearance at will" said Pansy.

"Correct Miss. Parkinson. Five points to Slythrin. Now can anyone tell me why this means something?" Hermione and Ron raised their hands again.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"It means that you are really rare...to have this ability I mean" said Ron and Hermione was frowning completely now. As class continued and they learned about certain potions, and spells that would change their appearance. Harry seemed to notice that Professor McHaley was not calling on Hermione at all.

"I want a full foot on how to recognize a Metamorphmagus and why there abilities are something rare, to be handed in on Friday." though the class gave a groan, she ignored it and continued. "Now let's have some fun, shall we.?"

Professor McHaley's idea of fun was going through each student changing three things about each one. Ron received black hair, and his freckles disappeared, and his eyes went brown. Hermione grew long blonde hair and her lips became pouted and a darker pink while her eye's became green. Harry left with red hair, blue eye's and his muscles seemed to have grown in his chest especially. When this happened a few girls giggled. Harry rolled his eye's. He was altogether thoroughly annoyed.

_' Red hair, blue eye's and muscles? Harry what did she do to you? And why? '_

_' Apparently it was all in the name of fun_ ' said Harry sarcastically. '_ I defiantly get some free time with you later ' _

_' Well, aren't we demanding today '_ teased Ginny.

_' Mmm, I could be, but I want my witch to come willingly '_ Harry teased back

_' Do you think she will '_

_' All in the name of love, wildfire '_ said Harry a grin starting to play on his face.

When Harry met up with Ginny in the common room for break. Harry heard a few more giggles from the sixth and seventh years and Ginny gave a loud whistle.

"My, my Harry, you carry the Weasley hair rather well." Harry grinned and pulled her to him. She did in fact come willingly and Harry pressed kisses on her lip's. A few guy's whistled, but Harry ignored them all. She grasped his arms new muscles, but seemed unimpressed.

"Come on we better get a move on or we'll miss Potions" said Hermione

"Not highly likely" muttered Ron. Harry smirked.

"I'm a bit nervous about this class" admitted Ginny.

"You'll do great" said Harry without hesitation.

"Of course she will. You can sit at our table" said Hermione in an important voice.

"Gee, thanks Hermione" said Ginny sending Harry a furtive look.

When they got to Potions Harry was relieved to see that this class should be easier than last year. Easier in terms of no Malfoy. Harry was finding this school year already better than most. No Malfoy. Only three more pieces remained of Voldemort and Ginny was in two of his classes. He was happy.

_' What are you smiling about? '_

_' Nothing, just happy. '_

_' That's all? ' _

_' Yep '_ said Harry smiling again at Ginny. They had found there table and started to set up there cauldrons.

"Harry m' boy. How are you? Great! Great! Oho Miss. Weasley, a pleasant surprise to hear about Mr. Potter and yourself, though I can't give myself all the credit, for introducing you two. It does take that certain spark, doesn't?" said Slughorn with a small wink at Harry. And without waiting for a reply he went to the head of class. Zabini shot a glare at them and Harry met his cold eye's. "Okay, we're going to be doing something special today" Slughorn clapped his hands together and gave a belly laugh. "Can anyone tell me the potion name that would make scars disappear, even the toughest of ones?" Hermione and Ginny both had there hand's raised.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Dittany, sir" Ginny replied

"Excellent five points to Gryffindor, yes Dittany is a hard potion to concocted. That is also the task set before us. Madam Pomfrey need's more in stock and I suggested that it would be a great lesson for my seventh years, and of course anyone who succeeds in making this right will earn fifty house points, each. Now divide in pairs and begin. Use the school cupboard for your ingredients."

Harry was amazed. He listened to Ginny's thoughts as she read each line thoroughly three times before adding each ingredient. She also helped him and made him feel like he was putting in equal the work. He could truly see why Ginny was in seventh year Potions too! By the end of the class Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Ginny had both managed to create the Dittany potion.

Ernie who was headboy it turned out, was paired with Zabini had managed to get halfway before their cauldron imploded and shriveled up. Harry had to hide a snicker, though Ernie didn't deserve it, Zabini certainly did. After the four got great exclamations from Slughorn, which earned them a total of two hundred house points! Slughorn gave them all homework.

"I would like a foot and a half on the effects of the wolfsbane potion, and the importance of this potion, by Friday as we will more than likely try to brew it" The bell rang and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. It had been a fun trailing first two day's. Harry knew that this was going to come to an end though as teachers would be cramming as much into each lesson as they could, now that the school was only to be open for half the time.

When they were all sitting in the common room later that night. Hedwig arrived with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's letter with congratulations and a thank you to Harry for buying the books for Ginny, but it was unnecessary. Harry smiled as Ginny read the letter.

"There's an update on Percy, he's finally talking to mum" said Ginny ruefully.

"What's it say?" asked Hermione.

"Who cares? He's still a prate" said Ron.

"Ron! Go ahead Ginny" said Hermione

"Well, it turns out he was put under the Imperius that same day. He still has yet to apologize, but he's only been speaking to mum for the last two day's." said Ginny.

"Yeah, but it should have been the first thing out of his mouth, the git!" said Ron throwing himself down further into the arm chair.

"I agree. He should have at least apologized" said Ginny.

"Don't worry Ginny it'll turn out the way it's suppose to" said Harry as he brought her down to sit on his lap, comfortably. They starred into the fireplace as a row between Ron and Hermione broke out, and over Percy of all people.

_' Have I told you recently how much I love you? '_ asked Harry blocking out his two best friends

_' Not in two day's '_ replied Ginny

_' I love you my wildfire '_

_' I love you. Harry? '_

'_ Mm '_

'_ Have you umm thought about Christmas? '_

_' A little. Why? '_

_' I was rather wondering if we could spend Christmas at your place, you know if you wanted to? '_

_' I think that would be terrific, but Gin I don't really think your mum is going to let two or four hormonal teenagers go to a big empty house unsupervised '_

_' Well, what I was thinking is if maybe the day after Christmas we could travel over there and maybe hang out explore some more? '_ Harry smiled.

_' We might be able to talk Mrs. Weasley into that. '_ said Harry as he silently hoped they could. He placed his hand on Ginny's cheek and brought her face slowly to his. Harry kissed her sweet and slow. Ginny ran her tongue over his lip and he let her pass into his mouth. The arguments of Ron and Hermione blended noiselessly into the muffled background as Harry became enchanted with Ginny and her kiss. Her power over him wasn't met with resistance. She held control over him. As he did her. They broke apart and snuggled further down into their squashy arm chair. Harry smiled as his eyelid's closed and he fell into a dream, Ginny skipping along behind him.

* * *

Harry stood with Ginny in a very weird and creepy place. The ground at their feet could not be seen, due to the immense amounts of fog oddly glowing, causing the only light around them. They couldn't see far in front of them, but the sky was a black void with the fog rolling up in wisp and disappearing into it's black fathomless depths.

"Harry were are we?" asked Ginny her brown worried eye's meeting his in confusion.

"I'm not sure exactly" replied Harry.

"We're still alive, aren't we?"

"We have to be. What's the last thing you remember?" asked Harry. Trying to keep her talking, while he tried to think of a way out, but his thought's deceived him.

"I remember the common room and... Harry, we will get out of here" said Ginny.

"Yeah I remember the common room too" said Harry.

"So... we're dreaming?" said Ginny attentively

"We must be" said Harry. Though he wasn't exactly sure, but there was no other explanation.

"We're dreaming.."

"Yep"

"No one around?" said Ginny smiling suggestively at him.

"Gin-" but he was cut off, as Ginny threw herself into him. Her lips crushed to his in instant fire. Harry hesitated only a moment before grazing his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ginny hands went to his hair and teased it, as she sucked lightly on his tongue. Harry groaned into her mouth and he felt Ginny grin. His hand found her hair and Harry tangled his hand into it's silky strands. His other hand found her breast and was teasing the growing bud. Ginny moaned in her need.

Finally placing one hand on the small of her back, He kissed her deeply, hoping she got his unasked request. She did. Ginny moved her own hands down to his pant's and found him and grasped him hard. Harry groaned again. Her roughness was making his body react like never before. Her restless need was catching. The quickness of it all was driving him wild. Harry raked his own hand up over her thigh bringing up the black skirt he loved on her. He found her smooth legs and bringing his hand up to the juncture at her thighs he pushed away the layer of restricting clothing and felt her eagerness. Merlin she was already wet, and Harry wanted to find out how wet he could make her. He rubbed over her nub and she moaned into his kiss. Harry went to suckle at her neck. It was just a dream, so he bit hard, her skin reddened at his sucking. The redder the spot got, the more he found his body responding. He grinned as she felt his arousal get harder and thicker. Ginny's eye's went wide and finally she smiled as she pushed her other hand down on him. Harry groaned and he pushed two fingers up in her. Ginny made a high pitched noise, followed by a cold laugh. Harry and Ginny paused. They met each other's questioning look. Before...

"Having fun Harry?" Harry straightened up and righted himself as Ginny did the same beside him. Both glancing around for the cold voice of evil. Lord Voldemort had joined them in there dream.

* * *

**AN : **

**Hi ho cherry oh! ( Hello ) Okay here it is. It took me a few day's as I wanted to do some research on the spells, to make sure I had there meaning's correct. I am apologizing a head of time for spelling and out of context, though I do hope there's not too many! **

**I love reading reviews as they do make me excited to write. I'm sure if my computer could talk it would tell me to get a life! LOL! I really enjoy writing though. Please tell me what you think. Review's are still the highlight of my day! **

**Please Review! **

**Thanks, until next chapter, take care everyone! **

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**

**P.S. **

**As prior request from HPFAN, yes I will indeed start answering questions that come through the review's. As long as they don't give anything away, so don't bother to ask what treats I have planned for you up head. There really great, in my own opinion. I get excited every time I think about them, but oh just wait. Okay moving along... **

**I would like to issue a sincere thanks to Reader and White Tomb. I had received a review that was out of bounds by quite a bit. Reading there review's helped my ignore the bad one, and I was able to start typing and I haven't stopped since, as I keep going, and going, and going...mmm, irritating huh? Yeah! So if there are any questions I will try and answer them, just try not make me blush about asking about experience or, telling me of cold shower's. ( blushes again, what a thought to bestow on a lady! ) LOL **

**Please Review, Take care!

* * *

**


	26. Daily Scandals

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

**Daily Scandals

* * *

**

Harry and Ginny moved as one. Their wands pointed at the concealed spot, where the voice had spoken from. Voldemort's laugh echoed all around them. Harry couldn't see a thing. His scar burned with fire and force that almost brought Harry to his knee's. He remained standing, but barley, his eye's filling with defensive tears from the sheer pain of it all.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" shouted Harry

"Why? And ruin the fun of our game Harry? You still want to play, don't you? Only there isn't anyone here to save you now. Gone are your parents and Black, the meddlesome fools! Gone is the muggle loving fool, Dumbledore. My we are alone, aren't we Harry?" the cold voice of Voldemort taunted him.

"NO! He's got me! He'll always have me!" yelled Ginny

_' Gin, please don't. He'll only turn on you '_ thought Harry.

'_ Let him try '_ said Ginny resolutely

_' I don't want him to try, Gin '_ argued Harry _' Please? '_

'_ Fine '_

"Who is that? Could it be the Weasley? I saw your picture in the prophet. So my connections were right after all. Your extra activities last year seem to be true, my Harry you have been busy" said Voldemort as he gave a snicker. Harry almost laughed as he thought about the two parts of Voldemort's soul in his possession. Of course he'd been busy, in more way's than one! "She loves!" Voldemort issued a high pitch laugh. Harry turned to the main echo of his voice.

"Leave her alone" Harry's voice was a dead calm and held an air of power lined with anger.

"Now Harry what fun would that be?"

"I'm warning you Tom, leave her alone!" said Harry

"How dare you say that name in my presence" spat Voldemort. Harry heard the swish of a cloak and tried to follow the sound as Voldemort moved unseen around them. "Tom is dead! Only Voldemort remains and he, I will live forever!" Ginny snorted.

"Forever? You really think so?"

_' Ginny! ' _

_' Sorry ' _

"Foolish girl! I have gone beyond any wizard to insure my immortality" Ginny snorted again.

"Whatever you say" she said _' Sorry '_ Harry would have cut his eye's at her, if he'd had the time, but was still trying to see into the fog.

"What do you want Tom?" asked Harry.

"You've known what I've wanted since our first meeting. First the stone, then the prophecy" said Voldemort in a colder tone.

"I will find a way to defeat you Tom, and along the way I'm going to take as many of your Death Eater's that I can. Including Snape!" yelled Harry. Not wanting to lead Voldemort to the fact that he knew the real reasoning why Snape had killed Dumbledore, and all on Dumbledore's order's. His prior self loathed Snape. His present self still loathed him, but he would not have Snape's blood of all people, on his hand's too!

"Yes, I am rather proud of what Severus has turned into" said Voldemort making Harry sneer. "Do you disapprove Harry of my followers?"

"I disapprove of all who associate themselves with you Tom!" said Harry, starting to play Voldemort's game.

"Well, maybe you would join me and train them better. Join me and I'll make sure you have everything you ever wanted, or needed."

"With your death Tom. I'll have everything I'll ever want!" said Harry and he found it very hard not to turn and look at Ginny, who Harry felt pride flow through her, and she smiled inwardly at him.

"Oh that could be re-arranged, Harry" tormented Voldemort as Harry heard him move around them again. Harry felt his griffin roar to life.

"You have taken the last part of my life with Dumbledore. I won't allow you any more leverage! I WON'T!" shouted Harry his rage was growing as Voldemort laughed menacingly around them.

"Now, now Harry we've gone quite off topic. I'm afraid your girlfriend is rather bored"

"I warned you, leave her alone!" said Harry his voice crisp and heated.

"Oh, but Harry. Your the one who brought her into our little game. She's here because of you!" taunted Voldemort, except this time he hit an open wound. He knew Harry was still sore. Harry swallowed the hard lump that had formed itself in his throat. Cutting off his breathing. His knee's going weak at the thought.

_' Don't listen Harry. I'm here because I want to be! '_ said Ginny

_' He's right though I brought you into this.'_

_' No! He's not right, I brought myself into this! '_ shouted Ginny in his mind. "No your wrong! I'm here because I despise everything you've done, and not just to Harry, but to everyone. Your evil and I will live to see your end!" yelled Ginny, as her body started to show signs of accidental magic.

"A Gryffindor, I presume? My Harry your becoming quite predictable" sneered Voldemort.

"Really? And you're becoming weak, shallow, and you can't even gather enough courage to show your face. I can smell the stench of your fear from here Tom" Harry sneered back, as his eyes stared harder into the fog.

"Weak? Shallow?" Voldemort's voice was low and whispery. His astonishment that Harry would speak to him like that was evident in his word's. "Fine! I will show myself, if only to prove my power over your weak and pathetic mind. Potter" said Voldemort.

The next thing Harry knew. The fog lifted, and they were drenched in complete darkness. Harry reached out and found Ginny's arm. He took her hand in his and pulled her to him. His only thought to keep her safe, as much as he could.

An incandescent green mist erupted in front of them. A dark shadow emerged from it's depths. A dull white light centered on the shadowed figure. Harry saw the unmistakable form of Voldemort. He was clad in a back hooded cape. The hood pulled up over his eye's. His snakelike mouth and nose, and weak jaw line visible under it's hem. His long arms hung loosely at his sides, and Harry was slightly surprised to discover that Voldemort had been mere paces from them, and he knew that neither Voldemort or he had realized this till now.

"Hello Harry. It is your fear that I smell, your wand is useless in a dream, boy. Didn't Dumbledore teach you anything?" said Voldemort his mouth giving a sneering smile. "The innocent blood of a Weasley. The fun I could have"

"NO!" shouted Harry as he felt Ginny's tremble of sudden fear, but her body didn't show any signs weakness.

"What's that Harry? Maybe I could take her now, and you'll finally give up your charade of trying to thwart me?" Voldemort laughed, he thought he had Harry.

"You'll not lay one finger on her Tom, or I will not rest until I disintegrate you. Your qualm is with me. Leave her out of this!" Harry's voice though threatening and held at full venom made Voldemort stop laughing as Harry starred him down from across the way. _' It's just a dream '_ thought Harry, his sudden fear for Ginny was growing considerably mountainous.

_' Harry? '_ questioned Ginny

_' It's just a dream, If he takes you I'll kill him '_ yelled Harry in his mind.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort's face was suddenly in full view as his hood was sent flying off his head. His snake red eye's, protruding and held in a sudden alarm.

_' A dream '_ said Ginny as she listened to Harry's thought's running through his mind.

_' That's it Gin, we can do anything in a dream '_ said Harry realizing this to be true.

"Stop that!" shouted Voldemort as he took a step back, then realizing he was retreating and showing weakness he stopped mid-step. "No it can't be" Voldemort sounded involuntarily in awe as Harry and Ginny began to glow a bright almond gold. Their hands connected between them and Harry concentrated with all his strength. Borrowing where he lacked from Ginny, as she gave it freely. Harry levitated them in the air.

_' Just a dream '_ thought Harry and Ginny in unison.

Harry moved them closer to Voldemort, who now took a full step back away from them. His white long Skeleton hands pushing the air in front of him, as if afraid that they might reach out and touch him.

"You can not have control of our minds, Tom" said Harry and Ginny as one. "You are not welcome here ever again" There voices were calm, but deadly and held a distance that echoed around them. Their body's hovered to a stop two paces in front of Voldemort.

"You can not do this! I am the greatest wizard that ever lived" shouted Voldemort defiantly.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard" said Harry

"The only spot you've managed to fill, is the ugliest" snapped Ginny. Harry snickered.

"You will pay for tha-"

"Oh so I've heard. What's it this time?" taunted Harry. "Make me suffer? Suck out my soul? Kill me? Oh gee where have I heard that before?" mocked Harry.

"I can see how it would become tiresome" said Ginny a mischievous glint in her eye.

"To right it does" agreed Harry

"You'd think by now, he would have learned" snickered Ginny. Harry grinned in spite of himself as he saw Voldemort seething in anger. His red snake eye's cut in a slit and held a glow to the menacing look that bore on his face, as he starred at the teenage couple in front of him, still just barley out of reach.

"You know Ginny I'm growing quite hungry" said Harry

"Me too! Let's blow this silly dream" agreed Ginny, stifling a laugh.

"Enough of your childish adolescents. Harry you could be so much more than what they are allowing you to be! With me, I could teach you to become more powerful. A true wizard"

"He already is" said Ginny anger evident in her tone. "Harry is far greater than your small mind could ever comprehend. You neither hold the sincerity, compassion, or the love it takes to be great. Harry is and has always been great" Harry felt his chest swell with pride hearing Ginny talking so highly of him.

"You wench-" spat Voldemort, but stopped immediately and took another unexpected step back, as Harry's eye's met his. Anger soared freely powered by the griffin. Harry was enraged.

"Never again Tom! Do you understand me? I will not have you talking to her that way" Harry's blood was pumping with heated raw anger, all stemming from his heart, the griffin roared it's approval. Harry had his eye's cut looking in the red eye's of the most powerful Dark wizard ever. Harry's fear abated, gone. He had Ginny, and he needed to protect her. She was his, and his alone! Then trying with all his might to remember the little he had managed to learn of the power of the mind. Harry concentrated, Ginny listening to his thought's tried the same.

"Try all you want Harry, I have the most power here, even in your own mind" said Voldemort.

"See that's were you're wrong Tom, I have power over my own mind" said Harry. As he gave another mind push, full of as much power as he and Ginny could make.

"NOO!" Voldemort's high pitch voice echoed one last time around them, as he was thrown unmercifully from their dream. Harry and Ginny awoke with a sheen of cold perspiration on there foreheads. Their eye's snapped open so suddenly that Hermione screamed. Harry and Ginny had their wands drawn and pointed at the chests of their two best friends.

"Err ...Harry? Ginny?" said Ron as he tried to take a step back so quickly that he tripped and fell on his bum.

"Harry! Ginny! Wake up!" shouted Hermione who was next to Ginny, who had her wand pointed at her still.

_' Brother, friend '_ these two thoughts came from Ginny's mind and Harry blinked as the focus of Ron came into view.

"Hermione?" Ginny said attentively.

"Ron?" Harry said blinking again as he looked down as he saw his best mate on the floor looking up at him from the ground.

"Harry, Ginny are you both alright?" asked Hermione gaze flicking to both there wands. Harry lowered his wand as did Ginny and both stowed them out of site. Harry held out his sweaty hand to Ron, who hesitated, but finally taking it brought Ron back to his feet.

"Sorry" muttered Harry as Hermione hugged Ginny.

"What happened?" asked Hermione as she turned to hug Harry "You two started glowing and your rings went blue... and...well, we were really scarred"

"Yeah mate, we even sent Collin to fetch McGonagall" said Ron

"Voldemort" whispered Ginny as she turned and buried herself into Harry's open arms. Harry sent her comfort, trying to calm her.

_' Voldemort knows '_ thought Harry

_' He's known since last year '_ said Ginny

_' It's different to hear him say he knows '_ said Harry grimly

_' Harry it's been in the Daily Prophet, as well as the Quibbler, but it's going to be alright, we'll get through this together '_ vowed Ginny

_' I don't want nothing to happen to you Gin. I love you, you're my life! Voldemort will be after you full force now '_

_' And by the time he reaches me, we'll have found all parts of his soul and you'll be able to kill him for good! '_ said Ginny confidently.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley" McGonagall's curt voice filled the common room. Hermione jumped slightly, but after the tiring events already Harry and Ginny just looked up. Ron seemed to have noticed her coming in already. "Come with me. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger you two too!" The four teenagers nodded and passed by a confused looking Colin Creevey.

McGonagall lead them to her office and conjured chairs for them all to sit on. Harry withdrew his wand again and transfigured two of the hard chairs into a squashy one, much like the one they had just recently vacated. Ginny smiled weakly and pushed him down into it's soft comfortable filling's. Ginny sat on his lap, Harry wrapped his arms around her. He was trying to comfort her as much as possible. Ginny was strong, hell she was his strength, but he also remembered his first encounter with the glowing red eye's. This had been the first time Ginny had come face-to-face with him since year two. Dumbledore looked down upon them blue eye's twinkling merrily. McGonagall smiled at his transfiguration spell before she spoke again.

"Explain, please?" Hermione leaped right into her and Ron's side of story. Explaining what had happened. Harry tightened his arms around Ginny as her body shook slightly.

_' Are you alright Gin? ' _

_' His eye's... they were... so...'_

_' I know, I tried to keep you from that Gin, I'm so sorry '_ Harry felt tears begin to intrude in his eye's, but held them back. For her, he held them back. He was to be her pillar of strength today.

_' Harry, are you sometimes ever.. frightened about the outcome, of all this I mean? '_ Harry paused, when hadn't there been a time he hadn't thought about the final battle looming ever as close now.

_' Gin, if you want to stop seeing me- '_

_' NO! Harry James Potter whatever gave you that idea? No, I was just wondering if you ever looked in his eye's and saw your own fear starring back at you? '_

_' All the time '_ said Harry '_ though never as much as I did tonight, when he said he was going to take you, I felt so much... I even scarred myself a bit. '_

"Glowing? " interrupted McGonagall "Why were you glowing?"

"I'm not sure exactly" said Harry, coming back to the main conversation taking place. He told what had happened in the dream as much as he could, Ginny helping in his mind, where he couldn't remember. Harry conventionally left out the beginning part of the dream, although Voldemort hadn't seen them physically he knew that he had heard them, as both he and Ginny were making noises. Both Harry and Ginny blushed at the thought.

"Professors? How was it we were able to get out of the dream, and push Voldemort out just the same?" asked Ginny

"May I Headmistress?" asked Dumbledore from his frame.

"Please do" said McGonagall.

"Occlumency" said Dumbledore simply.

"Sir, I never learned Occlumency properly, remember?" said Harry regrettably.

"Oh no, you didn't, but you remembered enough to give yourselves the upper hand. You were after all connected with Miss. Weasley were you not?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, we were holding hands" answered Ginny.

"So it's simple. You combined your magic, again and Harry must have remembered the power of the mind. Where ever he might have learned that?" said Dumbledore winking slightly in Hermione's direction, who smiled as her cheeks grew pink. "Well, I must say excellent, well done"

"Thank you sir" muttered Harry and Ginny.

"I insist that I take you to the hospital wing" said McGonagall, marking the end of the conversation.

When Harry and Ginny had been cleaned up and changed they both drank a phial of Dreamless potion. Harry was glade that his hair was finally back to the coal black it normally was. They had said Goodnight to Ron, Hermione and McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey wasn't too happy Harry was in here already and only after three days of school. She had been hoping with no Quidditch she wouldn't be seeing him.

"Now, Madam Pomfrey, I have to see you. It wouldn't be a school year for me, if I missed the hospital wing" teased Harry though sleepily.

"There's to much truth in those words Mr. Potter." said Pomfrey "Now sleep both of you" She turned and walked back to her office and slipped into an adjoining room, that Harry supposed was her bedroom.

The moment the extra light disappeared Ginny slipped quietly from her bed and crawled into his. Harry smiled and moved over to accommodate her. She kissed him deeply and Harry enjoyed her kiss. He massaged her back and ran the length of her torso with his hands, he cupped her bottom and she ground her hips into his, Harry gave a groan and pulled away. Ginny rolled on her side and placed her bum in his groin. Maybe he wasn't so tired after all! He heard Ginny giggle as she wiggled again and Harry smiled into her hair. He hugged her tighter to him.

_' Sleep Gin '_ Though she giggled again, they were both soon sleeping peacefully.

The silent Halls were quiet and no one saw the tall black seventh year bloke. His long slanted eye's becoming wild, with alacrity. As an idea formed in his mind. He laughed silently and slipped out of the doors. Making his way to the owlery, he used a reliable school owl as he tied a package to it's leg. School owls were after all untraceable, and more unnoticed leaving at this time of night. He stood still momentarily making sure no one had seen it, or him. The had not. He was slightly humming to himself as he slipped back into his canopy bed that was still warm, like he'd never even left it.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Madam Pomfrey cry's woke Harry up and he felt Ginny stirring beside him. Sometime during the night he had rolled on his back and she curled to his side. Her hair splayed across his chest and his fingers had tangled themselves in her long hair, though relaxing for both. His other hand held hers on his stomach. Harry smiled up at the school nurse. 

"I thought we were suppose to be healing Madam Pomfrey?" said Harry innocently.

"Healing not... not-"

"Not what?" asked Ginny matching Harry's tone of innocence.

"This is a school Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley. Do what you wish on your own time, but I insist that while you are in here, I still have rules." said Pomfrey her cheeks puffing out, as her nostrils flared slightly. "Kindly move to your own bed Miss. Weasley"

"Oh alright, fine" said Ginny raising her head. She smiled at Harry and kissed him greatly while Pomfrey sputtered behind her. Harry was in no mood to push Ginny away, or for her to leave his side. But he also wasn't in the mood to listen to Pomfrey's tone of reasoning. Ginny grudgingly got into her own bed as Ron and Hermione came in the doors. They held fresh clothing and their school bags.

"Good morning everyone" said Hermione cheerfully

"A little too good for some" said Pomfrey eyeing Harry who smiled back, as she checked them over and declared them good for the day, so they could leave. Ron and Hermione handed them fresh robes and left so Harry and Ginny could get dressed. Pomfrey waved her wand and yellow curtained screens came to life splitting the couple up. They quickly dressed and left the hospital wing. No one other than Colin had known about last nights events, and no one seen them enter the hospital wing so no one was glancing anymore curiously at them, any more than normal. They sat down and ate breakfast.

"Hermione don't! Not here" said Harry as he saw her mouth open to ask the questions he knew was coming. She closed her mouth and didn't say anything during the whole half hour it took to eat. They barley had fifteen minuets before first class and Harry lead them all into the noisy courtyard. The air already was starting to turn nippy and Harry brought Ginny to his side to make sure she didn't get too chilled. She smiled gratefully up at him, for neither had there cloaks on.

"So, what are you going to do Harry?" asked Hermione

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" asked Harry, he saw her glance at Ginny nervously. "Oh you mean about Ginny?" Hermione cut her eyes at him.

"What do you mean, what's he going to do about Ginny" snapped Ginny menacingly. "In case you haven't noticed Hermione I'm a head of you in Defense"

"Oh Ginny I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I just thought that Harry was going to try and be a git or something and break it off with you again"

"Hey" said Harry indignantly, though silently he knew he had been a git when he broke up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral. But Ginny was already talking.

"Just because we dream of Voldemort Hermione doesn't mean we're going to break up" said Ginny ignoring Hermione's apology. Hermione sent an anxious look at him.

"Hermione, Voldemort knows we're together. Has since it happened the first time. It was all over the Prophet a month ago. Did you think he doesn't read about it? About me?" said Harry.

"Oh of course. You're right Harry. I'm sorry" stammered Hermione. As the school bell rang across the yards of Hogwarts. Harry shifted his school bag and said goodbye to Ginny as he climbed the stairs to double Charms.

* * *

The Halloween feast was set to start when Harry and Ginny walked in, most students was still starring as various magazines still continued to print misinformation about them being married, and even Ginny expecting. Harry found this part humorous speaking they were still just touching and still learning each other. Ginny's innocence remained intact. He'd even gotten a letter from Bill saying that Harry better watch himself. Harry knew the Weasley's didn't believe the rubbish being printed, but seemed to be without doubt, when they thought it was putting images in his and Ginny's mind. And unfortunately it was! Harry was having dreams of Ginny, him a boy and twin girls. Harry liked the dreams, and Ginny was always found glowing with pride and love after each dream. Harry would always rush to see if glow was still there or not. Every time he was not disappointed, it was there and if anything growing brighter with every dream. 

Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione followed behind them. His two best friends going out had been weird at first, now he couldn't imagine them apart. They fit, perfect. Harry's mind clouded though as it always did. His mind was a constant reminder that it had already been a month since they had last discovered a Horcrux. It had been a month of no news and it was starting to obscure his way of clear thought. Ginny would often have to calm him down in ways only she could. Though Harry always enjoyed these times, he wanted to be done with Voldemort and was starting to get apprehensive, just waiting for some kind of information.

"Okay, no troll lose, no ghost around us. Yep we can really enjoy this now!" said Ron as he clapped his hands together as a great sound of wings could be heard. Harry looked up to see thousands of live bats hanging from the rafters in the ceiling, though since it was still transparent like the nighttime sky outside, they looked like they were simply hanging in mid air. Harry smiled as together they flew from their perched spots and over the heads of the students. Harry laughed as Ron's hand smashed into a flask of pumpkin juice as it steadily smeared across the table. Harry waved his wand and the liquid disappeared. Laughing Harry stowed his wand away as the ghost came floating in, as much of a dramatic appearance as they could pull off, since all the student body knew about them. Harry lifted his goblet as Nearly Headless Nick went floating by. He wobbled his head at Harry, fluffed his ruffle and continued on with their performance of who was the scariest. The bloody barren won, of course and it was with great satisfaction when they tucked into the treats and food that cluttered the table.

Harry Ron and Hermione had finally learned the complex cleaning charms and had moved on to conjuring big items out of thin air. Harry was fine when it came to pales of water, tea tray's, and books. But he couldn't make a desk stay for more than a few moments. Ron was fairly behind as he couldn't make it appear at all. Hermione could now make a tree appear in the middle of a corridor, or class. Neville was fainting every other class as he often forgot to breath while his face screwed up, red in concentration. He could be seen leaving the hospital wing, on average.

Harry had managed to turn into his Animagus Griffin four times now. Ginny could turn into her phoenix when she had taken about fifteen minutes on concentrating on it. Hermione was outsmarting them here, as she could turn into one at will, almost. Even Ron had started to accept his spider form. As he had turned into it once, and in his mind countless times. Ginny often joked to Harry, that he had made peace with it. They had barley seen Hagrid apart from at meal times. And they hadn't heard any tree's being uprooted in the Forbidden forest lately.

Ginny kept proving herself in potions and Defense. Hermione wasn't to happy to learn that Harry was the top grade here, Ginny the second and she was the third, so Harry tried to steer clear from that subject, though Hermione could be seen pouring over books in the library or common room. Trying to learn something that Harry and Ginny hadn't or couldn't. Ron tried making her feel better by telling her he was fourth, but all to no avail. Harry felt she was taking her pride into too much account. As It was borderline obsessive.

So one week before Christmas break Harry and Ginny walked down to breakfast to find Hermione pouring over a defense book she ordered, while she held her spoon full of cereal halfway to her mouth. Ron beside her looking bored, and irritated. Harry sat down across from Ron, who shot him a look as if to say 'mental' and Harry gave one nod of his head.

A large owl flew in, landed in front of Hermione as she pushed a knut into it's pouch and it flew away quickly. Hermione barley opened the pages when she gasped. Ron looked at the paper and Harry watched his face drop. Ginny gave him a confused look.

"What is it?" asked Harry who rolled his eye's as Ron and Hermione continued to ignore him.

"Hermione!" said Ginny sharply.

"What?" asked Hermione fairly distracted.

"What's going on?" said Harry, his annoyance close to it's edge again.

"Oh hold on ..almost done.. okay here" said Hermione grimly handing over the once again folded paper. Ginny took it and opened it back up. Harry held one end, while she held the other as both their jaws dropped. It showed them snogging in the Hospital wing. Harry watched the picture as Ginny and him kissed and his hands trailed her sides his hand even cupped her bottom once, before Ginny laid beside him and wiggled her bottom half, then they appeared asleep, before the process started all over again, repeating itself. Harry gulped. He was dead. If Bill or Charlie saw that, he would be!

_' No you won't. Let's read what it say's '_

_' Do we want too! '_ Harry was slightly nervous as to what might be written inside the hard black word formed beneath the bold headline that read.

**_A True Love Story._**

_Harry Potter, seventeen is in love. Ginevra Weasley, sixteen seems to have been the one to capture the young hero's heart. As seen in the above photograph. No one seems to know why the young couple was sent to the hospital wing only after three day's at Hogwarts School, but it seems clear that the young couple are quite comfortable around each other. Ginevra Weasley a pure blood witch and thee only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley who together have seven kids total, including six older brothers, Ginevra being the youngest. You may ask when they met? We found out. "They apparently met in his second year at school, her first. No one would have thought they would have gotten together. It was obviously so unobvious" said Lavender Brown a fellow Gryffindor. When exactly did the couple finally give into their love? "I know last year they were together, everyone thought they had broken up, though it might have just been hope for us girls" says Romilda Vane another Gryffindor student. Who seems to hold Harry Potter in highest regard._

_Daily Prophet reporter, Alex Smarky went to investigate the alleged allegations that proclaim the young couple to be married. A secret meeting with the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour seems to be when the alleged wedding ceremony happened. As it has since been confirmed that Miss. Weasley was made of legal age at that time. Other students say that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of his hearts love Ginevra Weasley, known as Ginny by friends._

_Ginny Weasley, a sixth year student is a smart ambitious, pretty girl who is currently attending seventh year Defense and Potions with Harry along with Hermione Granger and brother Ronald Weasley, who it appears to be Harry best friends. "I was more than happy to accept Miss. Weasley in my class. She has more than proved her abilities in the art of potion making. Second in the class" say's Professor Slughorn potions master at Hogwarts._

_It also appears that Harry is taking all the necessary classes to pursue a career as an Auror a passion shared by Ginny. A career she will not be able to do, if the second rumor is true. Why might the couple marry at such an age? Some say that Ginny Weasley is with child, the baby's father? None other than Harry Potter. "I don't doubt if she is pregnant and that their married, Potter's always overdoing things" says Pansy Parkinson a seventh year Slythrin. Proof to prove either case of truth is coming up short. Arthur Weasley refused to comment as he was seen leaving work yesterday, he called the allegations "Distasteful" and "Inaccurate Promulgation". Should a letter, or a speech came into play by either Harry or Ginny than the Prophet will be there to report on it's understandings. The Daily Prophet gives Congratulations where it is expected, or due, to the young couple who dares to love in these hard times of war._

_' Okay, Now we're going to have to do something '_ said Harry

_' I agree, but what? '_ asked Ginny

_' I need to speak with your Dad '_ replied Harry

_' For what? '_

_' They want us to say something, well it might be time we have to! '_ said Harry as he stood, and walked up to the teacher's table.

"WHOA... CONGRADULATIONS POTTER!"

"YEAH CONGRATS POTTER'S"

Continued shouts, cheers, cat and wolf calls were heard through out the Great Hall as Harry approached McGonagall.

"Yes Mr. Potter" she spoke as if she knew he was going to be up there.

"Professor McGonagall. I suppose you've read today's Prophet?" said Harry nodding towards the opened paper in front of her. She gave a grim nod. "Right, well I'm going to need to speak with Mr. Weasley, can that be authorized?"

"Under the circumstances, I would think that could be arranged. I'll contact the Weasley's for you"

"Thank you Professor." said Harry nodding his head once at her before turning on his heel, and walking back to the table. Hearing more calls and cheer's, Harry rolled his eye's.

"Let's get out of here" said Ginny.

"GO GET HER POTTER!"

"I think that would be best" said Hermione as Harry nodded his head. Ron looked down at his second helping of eggs and bacon with longing, before laying down his fork and grudgingly getting to his feet.

"GET SOME FOR ME HARRY!" called a student from the Hufflepuff table. Harry groaned mentally and McGonagall's curt sharp voice could be heard as they disappeared into the corridor. Harry walked straight outside into the cold air. He ignored it's bitterness and walked across to the edge of the lake. Making a large smooth stone appear, he picked it up and threw it into the lake, breaking the layer of fine ice that had formed there. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny watching his actions.

_' You're angry '_ said Ginny, as if blaming herself for the prophets article.

_' No, but not happy either '_ said Harry sighing mentally. _' This is my fault there attacking you Gin, and I'm sorry ' _

_' There's nothing you did, you didn't ask them papers to write all that stuff. Plus if we are to be married one day, I will have to get used to it. Won't I? '_

_' I suppose, but when we are older people wouldn't have attacked you as much ' _

_' Oh no, see that's where your wrong. Reporters were going to no matter what age I am, or what my accomplishments are '_

_' Gin, there saying that you're pregnant with my child. It even has ideas and dreams filling our heads at random times. Well, my head anyway '_ said Harry admitting that most of the dreams were coming from him. The thought of having a family one day was thrilling, and exciting for him. To experience and give the parental love he never received, to his own child. The simple thought plagued him. And to have the enjoyment of sharing it all with Ginny, this thought made her give a small smile. Harry blushed.

"So what did you have to say to McGonagall?" asked Hermione looking suspiciously between them. Harry knew that she knew something was definitely up. They were living on borrowed time with their secret 'worms'. As she shared a nervous glance with Ron, who just merely stood back out of the way, looking like he really didn't know what to say.

"I arranged with McGonagall to meet with Mr. Weasley" said Harry

"Why?" asked Ron finding his voice.

"Because I'm tired of reading rubbish and them attacking Ginny, by saying that she's ..we're expecting" said Harry.

"I bet mums none too happy too!" said Ron looking weary.

"I've also got to ensure Mrs. Weasley that she's not" said Harry knowing that this was going to take some push and shove.

"I'm sure they already know she's not" said Ron confidently, but Harry caught Hermione's eye before she looked away all too quickly.

"Hermione? What aren't you telling us?" said Ginny matching her tone to that of Mrs. Weasley's. A demand of authority etched in her voice.

"Err...What? Oh okay fine!" Hermione stammered, but gave up as she met Harry's eye again. "Mrs. Weasley thinks that you've been... already" she let the sentence hang as she became uncomfortable and looked around her feet. "She even thinks that you, Harry were planning on asking Ginny to marry you before Christmas, or at."

"So she thinks that Ginny might be, thinking we've already done the deed" confirmed Harry as Hermione nodded her head nervously.

"Hermione what was that book, mum gave you in the kitchen?" asked Ginny suddenly remembering the scene, as it too brought an image to Harry's mind.

"She gave it to me, to teach you a few spells that would prevent pregnancy. But I wasn't suppose to say anything until next year." said Hermione quietly.

"If you weren't suppose to say anything till next year, than why did she give you the book now?" asked Harry, but his eye's went wide as Ron's face went red, and not from the cold. Hermione knelt down to retie her shoe.

"Hermione, you and Ron have already..." said Ginny leaving the sentence hanging. Ron went scarlet as he quickly became interested in the castle behind him.

"Wait Mrs. Weasley can't possibly be that thick" said Harry giving his best friends an easy out.

_' Wait I could've had fun with this one ' _

_' Eww, to weird '_ said Harry as Ginny mentally agreed, but argued that it would have been funny anyway.

"Well, obviously she can" said Hermione deeming it safe to stand upright again.

_' That's going to be a hard conversation '_ thought Harry '_ No, Mrs. Weasley your daughter is still innocent.. ' _

_' Harry be realistic, I'm not exactly looking forward to that talk either. '_ They both agreed it was going be the most awkward experience of there lives.

_' Why can't we just owl, be easier '_ said Harry hopefully.

_' Think we could put that in a letter? ' _

_' I certainly hope so '_ said Harry earnestly.

"Harry, I think you should release a statement" said Hermione.

"WHAT?" said Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Not just you, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny too" continued Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron his face back to normal color again, though now truly pink from the cold air.

"Not a public statement, maybe owl them, or meet with a reporter, along with Mr. Weasley and Ginny. And well, these allegations are going to start bringing in the owls, now that the Prophets reported it." said Hermione. Harry knew she was right, only remembering all to well, what the wizardry world did during the fourth year triwizard tournament, and the fifth year Quibbler. He certainly didn't want Ginny's hands to turn up like Hermione's had.

"What do you suggest?" asked Harry resigning to the ultimate choice of having to do another interview.

"I suggest the Quibbler again. It got good feedback the first time." said Hermione.

"Yeah and Luna's dad could sell it again and make some money off you, Harry" said Ron. Ginny rolled her eye's.

"Good to know we could help" said Ginny sarcastically. The bell rang signaling the start of another day. Harry kissed Ginny goodbye as she walked to her class and Harry trudged up to his. He wouldn't see her for another two hours, but was glad that they could still talk.

Hermione was saying that an interview would be best to get them out of the mess. "-it'll only escalade if you don't"

"Hermione. I know already. We've already agreed to do it, alright!" said Harry. "I'm just wondering how to write to Mrs. Weasley about this all, so I don't have to talk to her in person"

"I could help you both there. I'll write it out and you can copy it and sign it." said Hermione glad to be of some kind of service. Ron just shrugged his shoulders as they slipped in the Charms class and Harry began working on his desk, he managed to make it stay throughout the entire lesson. Much to his surprise.

Defense lessons were stepping up, as they were to duel each other. It was found early on that Ginny and Harry couldn't fight each other, as neither one wanted to hurt the other, and because they already knew the spells both of hem were going to cast anyhow! So Harry had been unwittingly placed with Dean. Ginny with Seamus. Within two spells Seamus was on the floor dripping with Bat bogey's, Dean's tongue was glued to the top of his mouth, then in a full body bind. The rest of the double lesson went to learning a new creature.

"This creature is a figment of the imagination, it feed's on your fantasy's, as well as lies, and it really doesn't exist." said Noviskie walking through the aisles of desk. Even though Ginny had received her new books in the post. She preferred to leave them up in her dormitory, as this enabled him to hold her hand under the desk. Harry smiled as she would scoot close and lean up against him. "Does anyone know the creature of which I speak?" Hermione raised her hand. "Miss. Granger?" Harry snickered when he noticed that Noviskie hadn't even turned around to see who had there hand in the air.

"Bugbear, sir. It's a terrifying creature that sucks you into it's reality. Every time the person thinks of someone, that person will conveniently enter the picture" said Hermione

"Go on" encouraged Noviskie.

"There really also hard to dispose of. Once you realize that you've been pulled into there reality, they change form. Usually a goblin, or a ghoul. These creatures are known to be agile, and wise."

"Does anyone know how to dispose of one?" asked Noviskie "No, and does anyone know why?"

"Because there not suppose to exist, anymore" said Hermione, not even bothering with her hand.

"Correct. So I suppose no one knows the incantation of how to get rid of one? No, we'll practice it now. Without wands, as of course I don't have a bugbear, as Miss Granger so rightfully put it. There simply not suppose to exist. The incantation is _Realusum Imporspiuse_" said Noviskie "Go ahead give it a try"

_"Realusum Imporspiuse"_ the class shouted back. Harry finally got the incantation down after the fourth time of saying it, and Ginny had it on the second, along with Hermione. Ron learned on the fifth. Seamus still hadn't gotten it down by the end of class, and was the only one assigned homework of practicing the incantation.

"Harry, Harry". Harry looked up to see Dennis Creevey running at him. Harry cringed. "Harry I finally found you Harry, Professor McGonagall wanted me to give you this Harry. Oh and Harry I wanted to say congratulations Harry". Harry never thought he'd hate the sound of his own name, until he had met the Creevey's. Harry opened the letter and scanned the word's. As Dennis walked off.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley will be here tomorrow and hopefully we could send a letter back with him to Mrs. Weasley." said Harry.

"Sounds good, but what about this umm interview thing?" asked Ginny

"Well, I think we'll run it by Mr. Weasley first, then we'll set up a interviewer from there." said Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"When Harry entered McGonagall's office the next day. It was with relief that he found Mr. Weasley alone without his wife. Ginny relaxed a bit too. Ron looked spacey, as did Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley" said Harry

"Harry, how are you?" Harry noted that Mr. Weasley seemed a bit stressed.

"Alright, sir I want to say a few things before we get started. I want you to know that what I said in the kitchen at the Burrow still applies and always will. Secondly Ginny and I haven't...err... done... err.. anything" finished Harry rather lamely. But Harry took in Mr. Weasley sigh of relief.

"Harry I trust you, it was more the well, thee other part. You know about the pregnancy that Molly was worried about." said Mr. Weasley

"Oh we have a letter for mum explaining everything in our own words" said Ginny handing over the letter that Harry, Ginny and Hermione had put together earlier that day.

"So what's the plan?" asked Mr. Weasley

"We were thinking of conducting an interview" said Harry "See it worked in my fifth year when no one believed I was telling the truth about Voldemort being back, so Hermione figured that it just might work this time too!"

"Seems likely it would. People tend to listen when you talk, Harry" said Mr. Weasley. "But what does this all have to do with me?"

"Well, there not only going to want to talk to Harry, and Ginny, Mr. Weasley" said Hermione

"Hermione thinks it would be wise if you or Mum said something" said Ron "I think they preferred it was you" Mr. Weasley gave a knowing smile at the four teenagers, as Harry noticed Dumbledore leaning in his chair listening, taking in every word. McGonagall looked grim and crossed between amused to horrified.

"Well, it would certainly support the truth, and I will support my bon-fire through anything" said Mr. Weasley

"Dad, don't call me that!" said Ginny hissing slightly at the nic-name.

"Dumbledore? Do you think it's wise?" asked Mr. Weasley turning to face him in his frame.

"In fact I do, this need's to be dealt with, before an innocent person gets hurt in it's process." Dumbledore laid eye's on Harry and Ginny. His blue eye's twinkling again.

"I want to do it in the Quibbler again" said Harry

"Who's to interview?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I prefer not Rita gain, she's the one that got this whole thing started so maybe this Smarky women from the prophet." said Ginny and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, just let me know when and where Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, I'm sorry but I must return to work" a few minutes later Mr. Weasley left and by the end of the hour a letter was sent by Hedwig to Alexander Smarty requesting the interview of a lifetime, according to Ron.

As Harry laid down in bed that night mentally and physically feeling drained. He was not looking forward to the weeks events. He was sure that Smarty would accept his terms and conditions and give the interview. He hoped Mrs. Weasley would be alright now that Harry and Ginny had wrote her. As he amused himself in Ginny's thought's, he found himself blushing as he discovered Ginny was learning the contraception charm. This was going to be interesting, thought Harry as he heard Ginny give a giggle, before closing his eye's and welcoming the sleep that overtook him immediately.

* * *

**AN : **

**Okay, here it is. The 26th chapter in the long mine. I do want to say that the next chapter won't be hardly anything like this one or last one. I'm working on the last unidentified Horcrux, then we'll have Nagini then Voldemort himself. But until then, I do have some, what I hope will be surprises as I have been told I'm becoming predictable. Do you think so? Mmm! I'll work on that. Though don't expect the Horcrux in the next chapter! I'm still not sure how long the total amount of chapters will be, I'm just letting these little letters on my keyboard take me to the next adventure. So please review as I look forward to some more than others I must admit! Good reviews are way better! LOL! **

**Thanks and take care, until next chapter...**

**HogwartsAngel101 **

**PS.  
I have been accepted into two fanfic web sites, as I will also be putting this story on them as well. I'll let you know the site, and any links. But all sites will be updated simultaneously.

* * *

**


	27. Autumn leaf in Winter

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

**Autumn leaf in Winter

* * *

**

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express. Ginny beside him, Ron and Hermione seated a crossed from them. They had the compartment this time to themselves. Harry was grateful for this. He didn't want to participate in endless chatter about nothing important. He had a great deal on his mind. The moment he stepped off the train, the remaining Weasley's were going to be there. Harry felt a thin sheen of perspiration form on his forehead. He was as nervous as he could ever remember.

"Well, it say's everything that we wanted it too" said Hermione folding up the Daily Prophet. It had come out this morning. It held a photo of Harry and Ginny on the front cover, this one they had posed for. It was appropriate, Harry held Ginny beside him. He held a goofy grin on his face. He couldn't remember grinning like that. Ginny was glowing in the face even though it was black and white. Harry smiled, but it must have looked rather grim.

_' You're going to be fine. Mum won't be mad. She knows the truth. '_ said Ginny noticing his face.

_' I hope '_ said Harry. He wished he could be as certain as Ginny, but having not heard anything back from Mrs. Weasley in the past week had put him on edge.

"Don't worry mate. Cheer up. Have a chocolate frog" said Ron, who tossed him the treat. Harry stuffed it in his mouth whole. Harry started choking instantly, Ginny raised her wand without hesitation.

_' Annapneo '_ Harry's throat cleared away immediately as if he had just drank a flask of pumpkin juice. Hermione gave her a questioning look. "What I learned it from Slughorn" she said defensively. This apparently had been a spell Hermione knew has she was roughly stowing her wand back in her pocket. Harry looked seriously at her.

_' Gin, I think I know why Hermione is obsessing over her work. ' _

'_ Why? '_ Ginny asked.

_' Because I think she's feeling like we don't need her anymore. '_

_' Of course we need her. She's the one who put those three spells together. '_

_' Two of which she, nor Ron can do, or even attempt. '_ countered Harry.

_' She's also the one who took notes during the trips into the pensive '_ said Ginny, taking another stab at Hermione's achievements in the past summer.

_' That Ron figured out the orphanage without even bothering to look at '_

_' She's the one who wrote Mum '_ said Ginny weakly.

_' Yeah and she jumped at the chance to help with the interview too! '_ said Harry. '_ Not to mention you're right behind her in Potions, and a head of her in Defense '_

_' What am I suppose to do Harry? Try and act stupid, to try and make my best friend feel smarter? '_ said Ginny.

_' No, but maybe we could tell her we still need her wisdom and friendship. '_ said Harry.

_' How? '_

_' Don't know we'll figure it out '_ said Harry as the train started to slow down and the gut wrenching feeling returned to the pit of his stomach.

_' Plus am I suppose to let the love of my life sit there and choke to death, before he even kills Voldemort. Or even gets a chance to really marry me? '_

_' No, but I don't have to worry about Voldemort killing me, your brothers are going to do it for him '_ said Harry as he looked out the window and noticed the remaining Weasley's. Percy luckily was not with them.

"Oh, wonder why there all here?" asked Hermione, also looking out the window at what Harry was starring at.

"Don't worry, Harry. Come on lets go, best to get it over with" said Ron looking weary. Though Harry nodded his head in agreement, yet his conscious screamed to run and hide. Harry was never one to duck and cover. Summoning much of his inner griffins courage, he stood up and got his and Ginny's trunks down while she carried Hedwig and Arnold. Harry let the other students push out onto the landing before walking to the exit. Harry froze and Ginny bumped into him, Hermione into her.

"What's wrong ..ohhff, Ron!" said Hermione as Ron bumped into her.

"Sorry Hermione. What's the hold up?" said Ron, but gave a gulp as they all saw what made Harry freeze. Photographers had lined up outside onto the landing. "Tough luck mate"

"That's not funny Ron" said Hermione

"Funny? Who's trying to be funny. Who else do you think they're here for?" asked Ron. Harry's throat was dry and cracked as he forced himself to swallow as the photographers saw him and a round of flashes went off. Harry didn't smile, nor did he move.

"Get out of the way. Move I say. Potter" Moody was pushing his way through, followed by a violet haired short women behind him.

"Moody, Tonks" said Harry sighing in slight relief.

"Whotcher Harry, sure now how to make an appearance" teased Tonks.

"Where's Uncle Remus?" asked Harry as a slight murmur went around the photographers, and reporters hoping for an interview.

"He's feeling a tad under the weather" replied Tonks, but Harry understood her meaning. He knew it had been a full moon.

"Well, we've talked long enough." growled Moody "Let's get Potter to the Weasley's. No sooner had he said this the crowd started to part. They were actually letting Mrs. Weasley through. Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Bill following in her wake. Harry tried to swallow again, but found it stuck again. Dropping the trunks nervously. His palms were sweating. He knew the reporters were just hoping for another piece of information.

"Harry? Where's Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley. Ginny appeared over his shoulder and another round of flashes went off. Mrs. Weasley's face finally gave a comforting smile and Ginny jumped out of the train and ran to her. She held her other arm open to Harry and Harry attentively went into it and was immediately squashed into her chest.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley" muttered Harry. He didn't like involving Ginny in all this, but he loved her.

"Oh no, don't be Harry, I trust you with my daughter. I know you would never take advantage of her like that. And if anything had or is going to happen, it would be given freely." whispered Mrs. Weasley so the reporters couldn't hear her. Mr. Weasley gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder. Another round of flashes.

"Harry" said Charlie as Harry untangled himself from Mrs. Weasley's hug. Charlie extended his hand and Harry shook it, Bill repeating after Charlie and did the same. Both gave him nods. They neither looked happy, nor mad.

"Crazy this time, isn't?" said Bill eyeing the different photographers as they took pictures at different times. Harry picked up the lining of his comment. Harry smiled rather grimly, happy that they weren't going to murder him, but unhappy about the fuss around them. Moody came up behind them. The trunks flying a head of him. Tonks had taken Hedwig and Arnold, who she was looking at with interest.

"Hey Harry-" said George

"Surprised-"

"You're still"

"Alive" finished Fred. The twins gave a laugh as Harry nodded with eye's slightly wide.

"Yes, best be getting home" said Mr. Weasley. Which was a mistake as the reporters came crushing in on all sides. "APPARATE HARRY, TAKE GINNY!"

"Meet us at Fred and Georges" whispered Bill. Harry nodded, taking Ginny's hand in the crook of his arm and apparated into Fred and Georges joke shop. In Diagon Alley. This surprised a few customers, but Harry was already heading the other way, Ginny's hand in his. A few more crakes, and Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into view one by one.

"lucky we know how to apparate" said Ron already looking at the nearest shelf with interest.

"Don't even think about taking anything off that shelf brother of ours" said Fred

"Unless you have the necessarily galleons" finished George. Ron scowled.

"We better floo on to the Burrow. Won't take them long to figure out where we got off to" said Mr. Weasley.

"Can't we just look around for a minute" grumbled Ginny

"No, we need to get home. I need to start fixing dinner" said Mrs. Weasley sharply.

_' Better not press you're luck here Gin '_ said Harry as he noticed Ginny start to open her mouth.

"Okay" said Ginny giving in. Harry gave her a wink and she smiled. Fred and George gave them a knowing smile. As an idea exploded in his mind. Harry leaned over and whispered something in Fred's ear. As he stood back not only was he and Fred smiling, but so was Ginny and George as they had all heard through their own worms what he had said.

"Oh this -" said Fred

"Could get-" said Ginny

"Very-" said George

"Interesting!" finished Harry as they all started laughing. Ron and Hermione was looking bewildered, Bill looked curiously at them, as if he'd missed something, Charlie rolled his eye's. Mr. Weasley looked amused, and Mrs. Weasley matched Hermione's anxious look as both women turned to stare at them again.

* * *

"Harry, You'll be staying in Fred and Georges old room, this time" said Mrs. Weasley. Once they had arrived back at the Burrow. 

"Oh! Okay, thanks Mrs. Weasley" said Harry.

"You're welcome dear" said Mrs. Weasley. She headed toward the kitchen and Harry smiled as he could hear the unmistakable signs of food being prepared.

"Best get our stuff upstairs" said Ron. Harry nodded his head. He told Ron he'd see him later and walked into the twins room. There was no difference, and the smell of gunpowder still lingered. Harry set his dark detectors up beside his bed. Just in case. He starred at the foggy figures of the shadowy people in the refection. He turned around and found Grog. The creature was something else, amazingly still, as if he knew Harry's train of thought too. Harry picked it up and carried it to the bed. He sat down on the same twin bed he used last time. He sat numbly thinking, absentmindedly petting the back of the Poppyworth. Harry had a lot of thinking to do.

_' It'll be too dangerous to go searching for the last Horcrux '_ thought Harry

_' Judging by those reporters they'll be following us for a while.'_ said Ginny

_' I know, so that puts us not being able to do much over the break, doesn't? '_

_' Pretty much. We still need a bigger list of what this last Horcrux could be '_ said Ginny

_' Hermione will be able to find out some more on that. We've got the spells in order ' _

_' Yeah, but we still need to learn how to destroy a Horcrux ' _

_' True. I think Dumbledore knows, but he won't tell me yet '_ said Harry

_' Wonder why? '_

_' He thinks that Voldemort may be able to feel the Horcrux being destroyed, or not. He wasn't for sure ' _

_' Feel it being destroyed? But two pieces of have already been destroyed, and he obviously didn't feel it '_ countered Ginny.

_' Yeah, but I have to agree with Dumbledore Gin. On the off chance that he could feel it, it could mean our safety. We'll just have to wait to destroy them all at once, before moving onto the last piece of him. '_ said Harry.

_' We'll get him Harry. I know we can. I believe in you. You can do this, and I'll be behind you every step of the way '_

_' Thanks Gin, you really don't know how much you mean to me '_ said Harry

_' Oh? I think I may have an inkling of an idea. '_ said Ginny laughing in his mind as he finished unpacking and went downstairs and was soon in a game of wizards chess with Bill, who thank Merlin wasn't as good as Ron.

Dinner was a joyous event. With the knowledge that Mrs. Weasley wasn't mad at him, Harry had been able to relaxed and thoroughly enjoy her cooking. Harry had even chatted with Charlie about the happenings of dragons.

"It's too bad you're not taking Care of Magical Creatures Harry. You would have been a great trainer" said Charlie and Harry smiled.

"Yeah, it would have been great looking after Dragons, but I want to make sure their will never be another dark wizard that's delves to far into the dark arts" said Harry and the table's chatter died away, as most eye's turned to him. "That's why I chose to try an be an Auror"

"Me too" said Ginny

"Don't forget me" said Ron confidently. Hermione hung her head slightly.

"What have you chosen to do dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley turning to Hermione.

"Oh I don't know, I'm taking a little of everything, but I have a few options I'm looking at" she said meekly.

"Knowing your brains, you have more than a few options" said Ginny

"You're taking classes that will make good on a lot of career choices Hermione" said Harry, as Hermione smiled nervously.

"Yes, but I'm still not sure on what I want to do" she said.

"Don't worry Hermione that choice is still before you. I have no doubt that you'll figure it out" said Mr. Weasley.

"She's the smartest in our year, course she'll figure it out" said Ron smiling at Hermione who grinned back.

"No, no I'm not. Ginny's awful smart too. She's a head of me in defense" she countered

"Yeah, but do you think I could ever do what you do in Ancient Runes, or Arithmancy?" asked Ginny. "No, that's why I chose to be an Auror, it'll be my job to be good in Defense, it could mean mine, or the lives of my colleagues."

"Yeah you're right" said Hermione "I mean being an Auror wasn't my first choice, I want to do something worthwhile"

"Hey" said Ron "Being an Auror is worthwhile, but you've got to do something that will make you happy. I'll support you all the way" Harry's jaw dropped open. He had never heard Ron be sentimental, or confident in anything. He chanced a glace at Mr. Weasley who was starring gaped at Ron too. In fact the whole table was looking at the couple seated across from him and Ginny.

"Thank you Ron. I was afraid that I would disappoint you if I wasn't to be an Auror" said Hermione, clearly not seeing that all the tables remaining occupants were looking and butting in on their quite private conversation.

"You could never disappoint me Hermione. I love you and I want you to be happy" said Ron. Harry's draw dropped further. Ron just said-

_' Whoa, I know. I don't ever remember him saying the words to even mum and dad, much less '_ said Ginny still looking bewildered at Ron and Hermione, who obviously hadn't heard Ron say it either.

"You...you love me?" she said barley above a whisper. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley who had tears running down her cheek. She looked as if she would burst if she stayed quiet much longer.

"I thought you knew" said Ron also whispering and as if by one, the whole table leaned in further to try and hear better. Even Charlie leaned in, as he was sitting by Ron. Hermione's eyes were suddenly crying and she flung her arms around Ron who captured her lips as if they were a treasure to behold, a kiss that soon turned into one of need and want and passion.

"Ahem, Ahem. Okay son, I think that's enough for right now" said Mr. Weasley. Charlie laughed out loud and slapped Ron on the shoulder, that got him. Ron looked around the table and Harry held a smirk on his face. Ginny looked amused. As Mrs. Weasley gave a cry of joy and went to gather Hermione and Ron up in her arms. Unfortunately for Ron and Hermione it had been a tight hold around their necks. They started choking almost immediately.

"Mummmmm" sputtered Ron gasping for air. Hermione was steadily turning a faint blue.

"Molly, they need to breath" said Mr. Weasley as Bill rushed to pull his mother off her son and his girlfriend.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Just so happy. Its great in these times that two people could love" said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh and You and Harry too" said Mrs. Weasley turning on Ginny. She rushed to there side of the table and was being crushed to her again. Harry was the one gasping for breath. Mr. Weasley got up this time and took Mrs. Weasley in his arms.

"I think she needs to take a nap. She's been out late last night, and tomorrow too" whispered Mr. Weasley. "Come one Molly lets go to bed early."

"I need to clean up-" started Mrs. Weasley, but Ginny interrupted her.

"Don't worry mum, we'll take care of it"

"Okay dear, you will need the practice, if you are to be a wife one day" said Mrs. Weasley as she patted Ginny's cheeks and gave Harry an appreciative, knowing smile. Harry blushed as he watched Mr. Weasley take Mrs. Weasley up the stairs and out of site.

"Why so red boys?" teased Bill. As Harry noticed Ron was red in the face too. "Oh Harry could you write the address of the Burrow out on a piece of parchment so Fleur could come when she wants"

"Oh sure" said Harry glad for the subject change. "I forgot before we left"

"Yeah, we were already gone on our honeymoon" said Bill

"So how was the Honeymoon?" asked Ginny cocking her eyebrow.

"That's none of your business. You never ask a man about his honeymoon, especially when it's your brother" said Bill smiling.

"So it went well" said Hermione.

"Had to go more than well, was it fantastic?" asked Ron who also leaped on the subject change.

"Ron, you should know what happens on Honeymoons. Except you don't have to worry about the contraception charm" teased Ginny.

"Contraception charm?" asked Bill "You mean you two.." he pointed to Ron and Hermione. Ron went red, but Hermione was already scarlet. Harry started shaking with silent laughter. "You finally just told her you loved her, and you've already..." Bill was now glaring at Ron, and Harry and Ginny were both thoroughly enjoying this. "Ron, did we as older brothers not teach you anything. Charlie?"

"I agree Ron, what were you thinking?" said Charlie.

"I...err ..well" stuttered Ron.

"Well, obviously he wasn't" said Ginny shaking with the laughter bubbling up in her. Charlie and Bill turned to them. Harry sobered up at their scowl.

"If Hermione knows the contraception charm, she would share it with her best friend. Wouldn't you say Bill" said Charlie, that sobered Ginny up quickly. In fact she had prefect the charm, but still had yet to test it's ability.

"I would say that's right, girls share everything" said Bill. Turning eye's on Harry.

"Oh no, we haven't done anything" said Ginny standing up and meeting Bill and Charlie's glare.

"How do we know that?" said Bill

"I remember the hormones quite well" said Charlie

"We were young once too, sis" said Bill.

"Well, you're just going to have to take mine and Harry's words for it. And if anything happens, it will be none of your business" snapped Ginny

"It will always be our business" said Bill

"Bill, you never ask a girl about her sex life, especially when its your sister" said Ginny. Harry tried hard not to show the signs of laughing as Ginny threw Bill's word back at him.

"Okay, let's admit it Bill" said Charlie "I know we both realized that it was bound to happen sometime"

"Yeah in another five years" said Bill.

"Bill, if something came from it. He would stand by Ginny. I trust Harry." said Charlie who nodded at Harry, who nodded back. Bill looked doubtful. Harry stood and walked behind the table to were Bill still stood, he stretched out his hand in muted agreement. Bill looked at it hesitating. But finally taking it and giving it a firm shake. He drew Harry in beside him.

"Hurt her and I hurt you, got it?" whispered Bill. Harry nodded his head. Bill released him and he walked back over to were Ginny was about to open her mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around her middle and gave a slight squeeze. She backed away from the famous Weasley temper that threatened to take over.

"Come on lets clean up" said Hermione getting to her feet. The sounds and clatter of pots and pans being cleaned magically and put away was the only thing heard before Harry said goodnight, followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"That was not a pleasant conversation" said Ron as he fell on one of the twins beds. Hermione sat beside him. Harry sat beside Grog and started petting him again. Ginny sat down on the other side of Grog and petted the Poppyworth too.

"I don't think we'll be able to search for a Horcrux on this break" said Harry.

"I was thinking the same thing" said Hermione. "To many people will be out looking for signs, of really all of us"

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Ron

"Well, there's still a list we have to confirm of the possibilities of what could be the last one" said Ginny looking at Hermione expectantly.

"I'll do that" said Hermione quickly. Ginny grinned as Hermione took her bait.

"Okay good. That takes care of that end, and really there's nothing left, but that" said Harry as he smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm.

"Hey" said Ron

"What?"

"Mum will be gone tomorrow" said Ron

"So?" said Ginny.

"So we'll be all alone, if Bill and Charlie don't stay" said Harry cottoning on.

"Exactly" said Ron grinning.

"Oh" said Ginny and Hermione, both blushed and grinned.

"I wonder do you think we could go to Godric's Hollow then?" asked Ginny

"What? Without any protection?" said Hermione nervously.

"Well, it's got natural defense spells on it anyway. Moony told me" said Harry.

"Yeah, we could easily apparate there and then back before five or something" said Ron.

"Sounds good to me" said Ginny meeting Harry's eye's.

"I don't know" said Hermione with anxiety etched in her face and tone.

"Come on Hermione, it'll be fun." said Ron

"I don't know" said Hermione nervously wringing her hands in her lap.

"I'll tell you what. Ginny could have Fawkes watch for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and send us a sign if anyone comes to our doors." said Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Look at it this way Hermione, you could always use more wand practice" said Ginny with a mischievous smile.

"Wand practice?" asked Hermione slightly confused

"Yep, that contraception charm, takes a lot of practice" teased Ginny as she giggled and Hermione and Ron blushed.

"Okay, fine, but we have to be back by five latest!" said Hermione ignoring everyone's eye's. When Harry finally laid down in the bed later that night He smiled in the darkness as Ginny was already planning an outfit.

* * *

The next day Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione where heading out to the field. Hermione had insisted that at lunch they try and duel. So Harry, Ginny and Ron all reluctantly gave in. 

"Okay I'll duel Ginny for a while then we'll switch" said Hermione an a bossy tone. Harry watched as Ginny and Hermione walked ten paces from each other, bowed and raised there wands drawn at each other.

_' Careful she's going to try Expelliarmus '_ thought Harry.

_' Does that really ever really work? '_ said Ginny.

_' Hardly '_ smirked Harry. He watched as Hermione and Ginny both fired spells. Hermione predictably cast_ Expelliarmus_, and Ginny _Protego_. When Hermione leaped out of the way Ginny hit her with _Perfectas Totalus_. Hermione fell to the ground, arms held tightly to her sides. Ginny released her with a smug shoulder shrug to Harry.

"Arg! What am I doing wrong" yelled Hermione as Ginny released her from the hex, and she angrily got to her feet.

"You're being predictable" said Bill.

"What?" snapped Hermione.

"Predi-" began Bill

"I heard you" snapped Hermione again.

"Hermione you always begin with _Expelliarmus_" said Harry. "Bills right"

"Mmppffhh" said Hermione as she put her hands on her hips. She looked repulsed. "I'm following the book, you know the rules"

"That's the problem right there" said Bill "Live a little, use another hex. Just not _Expelliarmus_ until your sure you can get proper aim at your opponent."

"Fine" said Hermione "Show me?" she added in a meek tone. Bill nodded.

"Who's the best?" he asked. Everyone pointed to Harry. "Figures, come on Harry I challenge you to a duel" Harry smirked and moved through the snow to take the place of Ginny. She kissed his cheek and went to stand beside Ron. Hermione walked though only a few feet away. Harry bowed, though his eye's never left Bill's. A spell came flying out of Bills wand and Harry's mind went into action.

_' Diffindo '_

The spell split and bounced into the trees around them. Ginny had her shield in place. Another round of spells from Bill, as he sent two flying at him. Harry dodged the first one.

_' Protego '_

The second spell went flying back at Bill, though he didn't move, instead a shield moved in place in front off him and absorbed the spell on contact, then went away. In that precious time Harry had fired another two at Bill.

_' Batus Boguim, Incorcerous '_ Bill was covered in Ginny's famous bat-bogey-hex, then tied down in ropes. Bill was already muttering an incantation and Harry looked to see the ropes loosening. _' Reduico '_ The spell shrunk the ropes again, though this time they went tighter around Bill and he hit the ground _' Mobilurbus '_ Bill hovered in the air and Harry heard Ginny laughing as he sent him zooming over the field then back again.

"What's going on? Is that Bill?" Charlie had come out onto the field and was looking on with mild amusement.

"Yeah, are you requesting something special?" said Harry smirking.

"Yeah" said Charlie, but the next thing Harry knew Bill was released from his bindings and was flat on his feet and Harry was defending himself against both Bill and Charlie. As three spells came pilfering at him.

_' Protego '_ yelled Harry in his mind. Harry managed to last a few moments before his body was starting to tire. _' Ginny '_

_' Coming '_ Ginny came to stand by Harry and together with hands held tight, they shouted _' Stupefy '_ The force of magic exploded and Bill and Charlie flew through the air, though judging by there faces they were stunned well before their body's hit the ground. But Harry was surprised to turn and find Hermione and Ron knocked out too. Harry smirked.

"Guess that will teach them to mess with us?" said Ginny smugly.

"Yeah, guess we should wake them up." said Harry.

"Oh no fun" teased Ginny.

"Fun is later, right now is serious. We're in a field with our protection knocked out" said Harry Ginny smiled and moved to wake up Hermione then Ron. Harry moved to wake up Bill and Charlie.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Charlie sitting upright.

"Fleur I can't go again. Sweetheart I'm too tired" grumbled Bill. Harry laughed with everyone and Bill sat up blushing before threatening to curse them all. Harry was still feeling giddy about Bill, and when Ron excitingly told them at dinner that Harry had held them off for about two minutes.

"-then Ginny stepped in and they combined their magic and stunned us all! It was wicked" finished Ron loading his plate with his third helping.

"Wait. Ginny? You and Harry combined your magic?" said Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah, Lupin taught us how. Dumbledore's frame at Hogwarts told him that Harry and I, since we both had magical increases that we would be able to do it" said Ginny

"Oh, but what happens when you do?" asked Charlie looking intrigued.

"Double the power of the spell" said Harry.

"What about side effects? Are there any of those?" asked Bill

"Only one spell, and it's from an ancient book" said Ginny trying to sound indifferent "But simple spells like _Expelliarmus_, _Reparo_ and stuff like that, don't hold no effect, but maybe tiredness, and that's only sometimes."

"What's the one side effect?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh erm... nothing much, just feel like kissing" said Ginny

"I think what it does is it uses up a good portion of the love that shared between the two casters" said Hermione and all eye's turned to her "See it's a spell powered by love. Once the spell is done though, the casters feel the urge to touch, or kiss."

"What happens if their separated?" asked Bill.

"They won't be" said Hermione matter-of-fact.

"What? How come?" asked Charlie.

"Because if anyone tries to interfere, it could mean their death" said Hermione.

"Yeah and if anyone tries to interfere with a duel between them it could get pretty nasty too" said Ron "According to Lupin"

"How did Ginny get a magical increase?" asked Bill.

"It's the love they share. Its pure and true" said Mrs. Weasley starring at them fondly. Harry smiled and Ginny kissed his cheek. "I just know you two are going to get married some day" Ginny grinned.

"Someday, Mrs. Weasley. But it's important that we both finish our education. It'll be at least another four years" said Harry.

"Four years? Why four years? I could make Ginny's dream wedding in about a month. Ginny's always wanted to get married at home, or do you still want to dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Um, I don't know the garden would still be neat, though it lacks a white gazebo" said Ginny making Harry sputter a laugh and quickly turn it into a cough. Charlie turned red. Ginny's idea ran through his mind.

"Oh and I've always wanted one of those" said Mrs. Weasley enthusiastically. Charlie groaned.

_' Harry- '_

_' Way a head of you wildfire '_ said Harry.

After writing a piece of parchment out for Fleur to the Burrow. Harry sat and waited while Charlie said goodnight and not long after Mrs. Weasley rushed them all to bed. Harry wrote out three letters for Christmas, one to order Seamus shoes, and another for Dean's poster. The third he enjoyed writing, it was a last minuet present for Mrs. Weasley. He hoped Hedwig would be back by Christmas, which was the day after tomorrow. Harry paced the floor for a while after. When it turned about twelve thirty he heard movement on the stairs. Ron apparated into his room.

"I think Mum just left" he whispered.

"I think so too" said Harry

"Should we go get the girls" he whispered back

"In a few moments, want to make sure she's gone" said Harry. He was feeling really guilty about leaving without letting them know.

_' Don't worry, Hermione's writing a letter, just in case '_ said Ginny though it made Harry a little less anxious.

"Okay let's go" said Harry. He turned on spot and apparated down to Ginny's room.

"Alright lets go" said Ron.

"I've left a letter for Mr. Weasley just in case" said Hermione.

"Great, now lets go" said Harry. They decided to apparate in front of the house, due to the wards covering it. It held no-apparation, silencing, locking, and the Fedluidluem. It was a spell similar to the Fidelius though with specifics that Harry wasn't quite sure about. The sudden cold air blasted through them.

"Hermione make our footsteps disappear, please" said Harry looking pointedly at the snow. Hermione nodded her head. Instead of having to answer a question Harry just had to give his name to the front door. Upon entering Godric's Hollow again. Harry found it warm and inviting. Still filled with painful memory's, but warmer somehow. He was truly home.

"Come on lets explore some more" said Harry.

"Harry do you think that I could-" began Hermione, but Harry was already knowing her question.

"You know where the library is help yourself, just remember we can't take nothing back with us" said Harry.

"Okay" Hermione said before leading a pitiable looking Ron off to the library.

"What do you want to do?" asked Ginny smiling suggestively up at him. Harry smiled.

"Lets have a look around" said Harry

"Upstairs? Race you" she said taking off running. Harry laughed as he followed her up. By the time he reached her she was in the pink guest room standing looking innocent enough, but Harry was listening to her thoughts. He smiled when she wondered if his relatives could be taken off the wall. Harry made the portrait fly to him and placed it outside in the hall. Before shutting the door. She waved her wand in front of her stomach before discarding it. He met her smile, before she ran into his arms and kissed him harshly.

"Gin, easy sweetheart" he said around her lips. Harry gathered her properly into his arms and started to sway lightly.

"Harry there's no mus-" but Ginny stopped as Harry had already waved his wand and a soft melody filled the air gently around them. Ginny put her hands up around his neck and Harry brought her even closer, hands on her hips. They both allowed the sweet melody to over come them as Harry placed a soft loving kiss to Ginny's lips. Ginny kissed him back with the same sincerity that filled them. Harry tilted her head to deepen the kiss. His tongue stroking hers in a slow rhythmic movements. Ginny moaned at his softness, and tried to urge him on, but Harry was resolute. He waved his wand behind her back and sent locking, and silencing charms over the room. With another flick he'd sent candles floating into the air lit, creating a soft luminous glow over the room. He also distinguished the lamp on the bedside table.

The melody continued as Harry's hand began to massage her back and sides. Ginny moved her kisses down to his neck and her hands found the hem of his shirt and with a great tug she pulled it fully off him. Harry stood still, gritting his teeth as she filled him with want and all by tracing the muscles that he'd managed to develop over the last year, with her fingers and hands. Finally she laid kisses on his shoulder and collar bone, then nibbling and sucking lightly. Harry hissed through his clenched jawbone. He felt her smile as she started to work her lips back up to his. Harry pulled her flat against him, but there was still too many layers between them.

Harry pulled at her shirt and she raised her thin toned arms above her head. She wore a smile on her face and a want in her eye's. Harry could only meet her eye's. His own want filling him to the brim. He ran his hands up her sides feeling the skin become heated as he touched it. With a final pull, her shirt was rumpled in his hand. He brought her close to him again. Her warm stomach met his and with just the simple touch, Harry's body hardened. He released her shirt from his hand and picked her up in his arms. Ginny was smiling, but there eye's never left each other's. It was effectual. Their emotion was raw, the want, and the need was strong and intense, the flame shared between them about to burn to life. He sat her on the edge of the bed, and knelt down to remove her shoes, and socks.

Then taking her hand he stood her up again. He moved behind her. Feeling her exposed skin of her back against his bare chest. Ginny turned her head to keep his eye contact. But Harry closed the distance between them and was kissing her lips again. His hands moved around her middle to the buttoning of her pants. With little effort he unzipped them and pushed them over her hips. Ginny wiggled her hips to try and help him. The movement made him groan as her breast, though still in the confounds of her bra, swayed with her, and the motion she moved her hips in, left thoughts and images burned in his mind. Ginny blushed at his thoughts and Harry smiled. He stepped in front of her again and pulled her pants completely off her. Harry picked her up again, though this time he laid her down in the middle of the bed.

The rosy pinks contrasted well with her flaming auburn hair. Harry now knew it did indeed grow a darker shade of color. Her black lace bra and panty set she wore, showed enough to make him want more. He knew what pleasures lay hidden from his view, and under each piece. Harry undressed down to his boxers and laid down beside Ginny.

"Hi" she said smiling seductively at him.

"Hi" he said his voice was husky and emotional, and almost a whisper.

Harry cupped her cheek and with smile gladly kissed her lips again. Harry traced her tongue with his. Making sure her passion could only escalade. His hand wandered to her middle as he turned her over to lay her on her side. He fiddled a few moments with the clasp of her bra before it gave away, releasing her. Ginny made no attempt to stop him as he pulled the straps down her arms until it laid to rest on the pile of their clothes on the floor. Harry smiled, she was prefect.

_' Harry please '_ Ginny whispered in his head. Harry smiled and complied to her wishes. His lips found hers again as his fingers traced circles around the creamy pale skin of her breast. He moved his mouth down her neck, he ran his thumb over the bud starting to grow and Ginny arched her back so his hand filled to the brink with her bosom. Harry smiled inwardly as he moved his lips down over the creamy tops before claiming victory over the taught, bright pink nub. The moment he'd done this Ginny moaned and threw her leg over his. Her hips wiggled against him. Harry moved to the next one and released the same pleasure of the sucking and nibbling. Harry looked up and saw Ginny had her eye's closed and her lips were slightly gaped open. Small noises had been erupting from her throat. Harry pulled at her panties and Ginny lifted her hips for him. They met the same pile of clothes. Harry ran his hand over the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

_' Touch me Harry please '_ Ginny whimpered and Harry gave into her again as his finger ran up her, splitting the lips that sheltered her. Ginny gasped at the touch, though no longer foreign still dangerously erotic. Harry kissed her lips while his other hand tangled itself into her hair. His mouth moved to kiss and suckle at her neck. His thumb found and teased the nub and when Ginny's breath quickened, his own quickened with her. Her pulse began to race. Harry entered two fingers into her womanly sheath stretching her. Ginny began to cry out incoherently and Harry's body grew painfully harder. His fingers moved slowly in and out and his thumb kept it's practice running over the nub. Ginny's body tightened around him and she lifted her hips off the bed as she climaxed and cried his name.

_' Harry make love to me '_ she said opening her brown eye's. '_ I need you. '_ Harry looked into her eye's as she sat pleading for him to do the thing his mind would allow him no release from. '_ Please ' _Merlin how could he deny her, deny himself. She smiled as he nodded his head and pulled his boxers off. He moved above her and Ginny opened her legs to him. She loved him. Harry positioned himself and paused at the vibrant autumn leaf below him. His vibrant autumn leaf in the middle of winter. She was his and he loved her. He began to enter her. Ginny cried out in sudden pain as he had gone deeper this time than ever before. Harry withdrew back out of her completely.

"Shh, it's alright" Harry said then kissed her neck and his hand came up to fondle her breast lovingly. Slowly he felt Ginny respond to him again. He slowly started to enter her again. Ginny seemed oblivious to it all save the tightening thickness penetrating her.

_' I'm claiming you as my own Ginevra Weasley, mine and mine alone '_ Harry said as he delved deeper. Ginny raised her hips to met his. Her face reflected her surprise as she had impaled herself on his rigid staff. She cried out and her head fell back to the pillow. Her eyes closed her mouth open. Her breath controlled, yet her pulse still raced. Harry felt suddenly woozy. He laid buried inside her hot depths. He'd felt it, when he broke through, he'd felt it!

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously. Ginny nodded her head. Harry felt his lust ebb away as love exploded inside him. Harry kissed her neck and suckled lightly on her ear.

"Never been better" Ginny said as she brought her legs up around his waist and wiggled her hips. Harry smiled as his hand played with her breast again. Her arms circled around his middle. And when Harry felt her hips wiggle some more, he smiled inwardly. He slowly withdrew, before pushing back in gently. Making his way through the tight and now swollen walls of Ginny's womanhood.

"You're mine Wildfire, and always mine" he whispered in her ear, as he felt Ginny responding to him. He quickened his thrusting in her and he kissed her passionately. Ginny was moaning and as her cry's grew louder Harry groaned against her heated flesh. The fire between them roared to a raging inferno. He moved his lips to her neck and started to bite, hard. His body was shaking wanting to release itself, but he held on and when Ginny's body tightened around him the sheer pleasure of it alone made him thrust two times hard into her and he met Ginny's loud echo as he spilled into her wet, hot climax that surrounded him. Harry collapsed on top of her. Ginny hugged him tightly and Harry kissed her lips. Both sharing in the true bliss of what they had just shared.

When Harry finally rolled off her, he brought her close again before bringing up the cover to hide them from the cold that had seeped through the windows. Ginny laid her head on his arm and he stroked the flesh of her side tenderly.

"Harry, I love you"

"I know and I love you" said Harry "Always and forever Gin" He knew Ginny was smiling as he cuddled her closer and as sleep came easy for Ginny. Harry stayed awake and listened to her deep breaths. She had given him a wonderful thing, and it had been right. The prefect time. The right place, and the right women. Ginny would always be his. He marveled in the reflection of how wonderful she had felt, he could still feel the tingle of her heat. Harry closed his own eye's letting the sleep over come him.

A bright flame appeared in his eye's and Ginny shook him awake.

"Harry we need to go, Mum is heading home"

"Wha-" asked Harry sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Mum! We need to go back immediately." said Ginny panic starting to edge in her voice.

"Okay, send Fawkes to wake up Ron and Hermione, we need to get dressed" said Harry throwing the covers off him and getting to his feet. He blushed as Ginny's eye's followed his movements across the room and he grabbed his wand from the floor. He waved it over the articles of clothing and they cleaned, and sorted themselves. Harry sent Ginny's clothes flying to her and she laughed as he did this. They dressed quickly and noticed the bed cleaning and remaking itself as they smiled and walked out. They met up with Hermione and Ron in the hallway. They were exiting from the blue guest room.

"Mrs. Weasley?" said Hermione.

"I know, so we need to hurry downstairs, apparate as soon as you get outside and out of the wards, okay? Great lets go" said Harry reaching out for Ginny's hand as she reached out to him at the same time. They raced down the steppes and out the front door, and apparated back to Ginny's bedroom. They heard the unmistakable sound of the bottom stair creaking. Ginny waved her wand and they all were dressed in pajamas. Harry kissed her cheek and apparated to Fred and Georges old room. He'd just laid down when he heard the bedroom door open and a soft glow enter the room from Mrs. Weasley's wand light. Harry had snapped his eye's shut just in time. He heard the door close and Harry smiled in the dark.

_' Did she open your door too '_ asked Ginny

_' Yeah, but I was already laying down '_ replied Harry

_' Goodnight prince ' _

_' Night ' _

_

* * *

_

Christmas was a wonderful affair. Mrs. Weasley loved the pearls Mr. Weasley had bought her, Fred and George supplied new robes for Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley received some magazines from Harry about cars and modern mechanics. He was thoroughly engrossed in them. Harry had made sure how to include one that explained how airplanes stayed up! Hermione had received numerous amounts of books, and a wedding planner from Ginny, who was in tears at Hermione's face when she opened it. Ron received a huge stack of his favorite treats Chocolate frogs and the first one he'd opened the card revealed Agrippa, one of the last two cards he was missing. Ginny received new robes from the twins a book from Hermione. Emerald necklace and earrings from Harry, who had received the greatest gift of all from Ginny last night. He also received a book from Hermione about Auror's and lost magic defense. He knew she had already read it. Ron gave him a Chudley cannon shirt. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knitted him an burgundy sweeter with the letter G on it. Harry smirked knowing that G stood for Ginny.

_' Harry? Did you get a sweater with an initial on it? ' _

_' Yep, G '_ said Harry and laughed when Ginny groaned. _' Did you get one? '_

_' Yes ' _

_' Let me guess H ' _

_' Yes '_ Harry laughed.

_' Come on time to give Mrs. Weasley her last gift, then we move onto Ron and Hermione ' _

_' Oh now comes the fun '_

_' Actually that was last night. Didn't you know? '_ Harry teased.

_' Last night wasn't only fun, and romantic, but full of love and I want more! '_ Harry laughed as he closed the door to his room and met up with Ginny on the stairs. She was absolutely glowing, Harry had a dream last might, though not his own, but it was the one they shared often. And it contained pieces from what they hoped to be their future.

"Morning all" said Ginny as she announced them into the kitchen. The twins were already there, as was Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast. Ron and Hermione had yet to make an appearance. During breakfast they finally showed up looking quite flushed. Harry laughed as Ron sat down and piled his plate high with eggs and sausages.

"Ginny dear, you look absolutely beautiful this morning" said Mrs. Weasley as she finally turned around from the stove. Ginny grinned. Her eyes were dancing and she seemed thoroughly enthusiastic.

"Yes, you do bon-fire" agreed Mr. Weasley "Must be the Weasley jumper. Huh?" Ginny smiled as she piled pancakes on her plate and layered the syrup on its stack. Harry also couldn't keep the grin off his face. Once everyone had there fill Harry took an envelope that Hedwig had delivered to him yesterday and handed it to Ginny. Her smile went from happy to mischievous.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked up from her neck as she was still fingering the expensive jewelry.

"Harry and I got you something special and we wanted to give it to you now" said Ginny as all eye's and ears were listening to Ginny talk. "Here" she held out the envelope and Mrs. Weasley looked dumbfounded and took it. She opened the letter and read. She gave a cry of joy.

"Oh Ginny and Harry, you're so thoughtful" she cried.

"What is it?" asked Hermione

_"It is a letter"_ said Fleur stating the obvious.

"Yes, but what does it say?" snapped Hermione.

"It says that their will be wizard builders here in one week to build something I've always wanted" said Mrs. Weasley as she wiped the tears coming from the corners of her eye's.

"What have you always wanted?" asked Bill.

"A gazebo. A pure white gazebo!" said Mrs. Weasley. Charlie coughed and turned bright red, as Harry and Ginny laughed.

_"We have a gazebo, in our garden"_ said Fleur

"Yes, and we know ..." said Ginny unable to finish. She was clutching her side and Charlie stood and ran from the room his face red and embarrassed. Even though no one but Harry and Ginny knew what about.

Later after Charlie had sworn that he would never forgive them. Harry and Ginny put plan two into action. They invited Ron and Hermione up into Ginny's room Where Fred and George were waiting.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Ron suspiciously looking at the twins.

"They have developed our gift to you two" said Ginny

"Our gift?" said Hermione

"Yes, now Hermione there has to be something you've been working on? You know that involves Ginny and me?" said Harry knowingly. Hermione blushed

"Well, there has been a lot of coincidence, things that have been happening between you two" said Hermione.

"Oh please-" said George

"-Continue" finished Fred

"Well, you two always seem to know what each other are thinking about" at this Harry, Ginny, Fred and George started laughing.

"Okay stop right there, we don't need to hear anymore" said Ginny "And yes I can hear Harry's thought, sometimes his feelings, and we even share the same dreams."

"Oh wait so that's how you were there in the dream with V-Voldemort" said Hermione

"Yes, I really didn't mean for that to happen either, but by then we done had the communicator worms in our ears, before we understood fully." said Harry

"The comuni what-ers?" asked Ron looking puzzled.

"These" said George and Fred holding out identical looking plastic sleeves.

"Ew, what are those?" said Hermione

"Oh don't tell us you're-" said Fred

"- as dense as these two" said George

"Hey" said Harry and Ginny.

"Listen just put them in your ears and you'll get the same or similar results" said Ginny

"There our final gift to you both" said Harry "Trust me, you won't mind" Hermione and Ron looked nervous at each other.

"Trust us, will you" said Ginny. Hermione and Ron both took hold of their worms and under further instruction from the twins put them in their ears. The both went to their knee's and after the worms rooted, they stood looking around nervously.

"I don't think they work" said Ron "I can't hear anything but me"

"Oh nothing then" smirked Ginny

"They take a while for them to come into effect, it took ours all night" said Harry. "But you might want to start watching what it is you really think about certain things" advised Harry.

When Dinner came Harry and Ginny were still shaking with silent mirth. Charlie was throwing glares at them and Ron and Hermione kept shooting anxious looks at each other. Harry thought it had been the best Christmas ever!

* * *

**AN : **

**Whew! Okay, I had to keep taking a few breaks on this one, obviously! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did! So please tell me what you think.**

**Um questions? Yes, okay now about Voldemort having a daughter to break up Harry and Ginny, more than likely not. Though it would seem interesting, I don't think so. Not in this story anyway. I am hoping to stay with my original plot lines that I have worked out. Maybe in another one. **

**I appreciate all reviews as I hope to get plenty more. So drop my a line or two or a paragraph, I'm not picky, to tell me what you think! Looking forward to your review! Thanks!**

**Until next chapter take care.**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	28. Modred Magnus

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry P- Potter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 28 ( wow )**

**Modred Magnus

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all stood outside the Burrow with Moony. Harry watched as Moony raise his wand and called for the knight bus. A few moments later Harry herd the familiar loud bang, before the purple bus made it's actual appearance.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency Trans-... Arry? Hey Ernie it's Arry!" Stan Shunpike stood before him. His few months in Azkaban had played it's tool on him. His dark eye's bore the undeniable sure signs of dread. The bluish twinge of color on his eyelids, and his skin seemed to have gained a grayish color as it had grown quite sallow.

"Good to you see you Stan" said Harry holding out his hand to the slightly older wizard. "Kind of surprised that you're working for the Ministry"

"Got to do my part 'Arry. Against the Ministry, and you-know-who" said Stan leaning towards him to whisper as he shook his hand. "Well, can't stand around all day, can we Ernie? We've got to get Mr. Bomplishire to London" Stan made way for them to pass, but held Ron back "After you Mrs. Potter" Stan allowed Ginny to enter, as she giggled. Harry handed the necessary galleons before climbing in after Ginny. Ron scowled, but no one even tried to bother to correct Stan. It was practically a lost cause anyway.

Moony allowed them to sit anywhere within eyesight and took a seat in the front to watch them all. Talking on the bus was impossible as with the first bang. Ginny's chair collided with his and Harry instinctively reached out and held her waist, so she wouldn't fall off. Ron was having to do the same, though Harry thought it looked more like Hermione trying to hold Ron up. Ginny laughed.

The trip lasted a whole fifteen minuets as they had to let a wizard off that seemed to have spewed a bit of a stinky mess on the second level, as the smell was waffling down upon them. Ginny wrinkled her nose, and Harry laughed.

"Now, if any of you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" said Moony as they stood outside the road leading into Hogwarts School. "And watch what you put in writing"

"We'll be fine Moony, thanks" said Harry sincerely shaking his father's friends hand. Ron also shook his hand, but the girls leaned in and kissed both cheeks, Moony blushed and gave Harry a look. Harry smiled back as Ginny took his hand. Hermione said a final goodbye, and with that Moony loaded the bus again and was gone with another bang. They made their way to the castle slowly and was slightly surprised when he entered the dormitory and saw Dean had received his poster and was hanging it in the spot of the old one.

"Harry" he said

"Dean. Good to see you got the poster" said Harry stiffly. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, thanks. Listen Harry I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I don't know what got into Seamus" Dean said. Ron shot him a furtive look behind Dean's back.

"Yeah, whatever" said Harry He still had a sore spot where Dean was concerned. The image of Ginny and him in a deserted corridor. Sent cold shivers down his spine. As Seamus walked in wearing his new shoes.

"Heya Harry, thank for the shoes. Me Mam was going ballistic when I told her they had been ruined, but when I opened these she relaxed a bit"

"Good to hear it Seamus" said Harry dryly. He put his trunk by his bed and followed Ron down to the Great Hall.

They joined Ginny and Hermione at the table. Ginny was in a discussion with Lavender. Harry looked at Ron and his face was dead set on his gold plate. Hermione was looking through a book. Harry saw Ron shoot a nervous glance at Lavender, who met his eye's before returning to Ginny. A slamming of a book brought Ron's gaze back to her. Along with everyone around them. Hermione looked cross and Ron's head slumped a little. Hermione and Ron were starring at each other intently and Harry wondered what was going on.

_' The worms Harry. They must be working '_ said Ginny amusedly.

_' Oh. Hey! We won't have to hear them argue anymore! '_ thought Harry

"Grow up Ronald, how could you even think that!" said Hermione.

"I didn't, I was just... err... It slipped that's all" stuttered Ron. Hermione let out a groan of anger and looked up at the teacher's table where several Professors were walking in.

_' You were saying? '_ snickered Ginny, Harry gave a mental groan. Ginny giggled out loud causing Lavender to look at her weird, before she turned her attention on Ron and Hermione again. Who was smiling at each other again. Ron leaned over a gave her a kiss on her cheek and Hermione blushed, then Ron's ears turned red.

"May I have your attention please" said McGonagall standing up. "Seventh years please note, that due to events that had taken place at the end of term last year, Seventh years were unable to take their N.E.W.T.S.. So all seventh years will be attempting there test at the end of this term together. Please welcome back our old seventh years as they join in classes tomorrow. Thank you" As she sat back down food appeared on the table. Ron began grabbing food.

"Hey Harry. Wasn't Cho Chang a seventh year last year?" asked Ron. Hermione dropped her bun on her plate and Ron gave her a look. "I'm not tackles, just asking a question. Serious Hermione you need to relax a bit, you know" Harry just settled for a shrug of his shoulder and started eating.

_' Does it bother you she'll be back? '_ Ginny asked not meeting his eye's, but starred at her plate instead.

_' Nope we got along fine last year. We ignored each other. So what will make this year any different? '_

_' The fact that this term you'll actually be around each other, in classes. '_ said Ginny not meeting his eyes still. Harry gave a mental sigh.

_' Gin, you have nothing to worry about. I love you. Plus you'll have her in Defense and possibly Potions as well. So you'll have her too! '_

_' Yeah I guess '_

_' Gin, I'll be with Ron and Hermione the whole time. And it's not like you can't hear my thoughts anyway! '_ Harry pointed out the obvious.

_' Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry '_

_' Don't be. What was it you said to me at the beginning of the year... have a little bit of trust in me, to test my love for you, then If I need your help. I'll holler '_ said Harry as he placed his arm around her waist. Ginny finally looked him in the eye. _' I love you Gin. Trust in that at least ' _Harry begged.

_' I do trust in our love and in you, I'm sorry, and I love you too! '_ Harry smiled and winked as he met her lips in a sweet kiss, that earned them an awe for Lavender.

"Honestly Ron you act like you haven't seen them kissing all summer" snapped Hermione

"Well, a brother never gets used to it... and stop saying I'm tactless" grumbled Ron

"Well, you are" said Hermione now buttering her bun. Harry and Ginny smirked at each other and relaxed and watched their entertainment as they ate.

"Am not..." said Ron grumpily.

"I cant believe you had the nerve to bring that up!" said Hermione indignantly. "Honestly Ron it's not like I'm in the library all the time."

"Are too, and you had to go and meet up with...-" said Ron now piling another helping of kidney pie onto his plate.

"Oh that's rich, coming from the person who last year was snogging... " said Hermione

"So you're going to bring that up are you? Well, how about... "

"Ronald! How can you dream about me like that last night and say something like that and then move on to say..." said Hermione turning in her seat to meet Ron's face.

"I can't control my dreams Hermione and it's not like... " said Ron turning red in the cheeks.

"You still do even after..." said Hermione her voice calming down affectedly.

"You know I do and it's not like we won't..." said Ron pushing a strand of bushy hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, behind her ear. "I know, I like doing that too"

"Oh Ron, How can we both be... " said Hermione sheepishly.

"Hey I'm only thick sometimes, and it's not like I don't..." said Ron as he shifted closer to Hermione.

"I know I love that too..." said Hermione

"Hermione shut up!" said Ron as he kissed her. Hermione gasped around his mouth and finally gave into the kiss.

"Hey mate we really don't want to see that" said Harry.

"What? Oh" said Ron as he let Hermione go and they both went back to eating and both looking a little flushed.

"Did I miss something, or was I only hearing half of a conversation?" asked Lavender. Not bothering to hide the fact that she had been eavesdropping.

"No you must not have been reading between the lines." said Ginny "They've been arguing like that most of the school year" Ginny turned a glare at her brother and best friend. "I suggest that you two make full use of Harry's and mines Christmas gifts"

"Oh sorry" said Hermione sheepishly.

"Don't be they take a little getting used to" said Harry. "Just try and remember them in the future."

"What did you two get them?" asked Lavender.

"We got them-" began Harry trying to do some quick thinking.

"Shock rings" said Ginny instantly.

"Shock rings?" said Lavender looking stunned.

"Mm, they shock you if you insult the person you love" said Ginny adding an indirect insult on Hermione's behalf.

"Oh, I've never heard of them" scoffed Lavender

"Fred and George made them" said Ginny _' Thank Merlin I heard them talking about them this summer'_ Harry silently agreed.

"Don't they make anything that won't cause bodily harm?" asked Seamus with a grin. Harry smiled, and knew it had not reached his eye's.

"In the words of Fred and George. What fun would there be if it didn't?" said Harry smirking.

"Here, here" said Ron lifting his fork that held treacle tart in cheers. Harry grinned.

The next day Hermione learned that Cho would be in their Defense, Potions, Charm's, and in her Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy classes. All the necessary classes for a curse breaker. Harry found that part interesting as he would have never guessed. He quickly changed his thoughts though when Ginny looked at him curiously. He leaned over and kissed her cheek reassuringly. She gave a grim smile. Ginny still wasn't all that pleased, or relaxed when Harry, Ron, and Hermione all trudged up to Charms and she out to Herbology.

The day passed by roughly as Cho was sending winks and small smiles his way at every turn. Ginny was ready to Bat-Bogey-Hex her by the end of the day. Harry sat at dinner that night with his arm around Ginny. And from what Hermione could tell Cho was sending death glares at them. As they had their backs turned to her. Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder and it tickled Harry's hand. She laughed when he did and placed a longer than needed kiss on his mouth. Ron said Cho stabbed her potato a little to hard, as it rolled off her plate and into the floor.

"What do you seriously think has gotten into her. She was never like this before" said Harry. Later that night in the common room. They were sitting in there chairs in front of the fire doing two feet for Charms. Ginny had no homework and was just curled up beside Harry listening to the occasional interesting outburst that would come from Ron or Hermione.

"Oh don't you see Harry. Oh probably not. Cho is jealous of what you and Ginny got. She knows it was within her grasp and she ruined it. She'll probably get a lot worse than this too" said Hermione mater of fact.

"How much worse can you get" snapped Ginny.

"A lot worse. Trust me" said Hermione her eyebrows raised.

"Ginny's right. She's already openly flirting with him in public. The whole school sees it" said Ron.

"That's the point. With the things the papers have been writing, I think she's hoping to get in on the story." said Hermione

"Why?" asked Harry

"Harry your popular weather you want to be or not. Your name brings a lot of honor In most places and respect in even more." said Hermione

"You mean she's just trying to bank in on Harry fame" said Ginny incredulously.

"And thanks to the new witch weekly, I'd say his money too" said Hermione lifting the magazine from her pile of books. It said that Harry was now the third richest wizard. Right behind two blokes Harry hadn't even heard of. Krum turned about to be seventh and Malfoy was fifth. Harry groaned in frustration.

The next day didn't go smoothly either. Every time Harry turned a corner Cho was waiting. She was everywhere it seemed. Never before had the castle felt so confining. He felt like a toad trapped in Snape's dungeon knowing that one wrong move will get him disemboweled. So by the third day Harry's already short patients was running on thin shaved ice. Every time he saw Cho, which was everywhere. He got little more angered along with Ginny. Hermione had started shooting them apologetic looks, but it's not like it was her fault. Ron would just look weary. It was this day that Cho decided to talk to him.

"Hey Harry", Harry turned around to see Cho calling for him. Marietta was beside her. The closer they got Harry could make out the pimples that still said SNEAK. Harry found this amusing and so did Ginny, judging by the fact that she had heard him and was giggling.

"Hey Cho. Good to see you again" said Hermione with a false brightness to it

"Oh hello Hermione. I didn't see you there" Cho replied. "You remember Marietta don't you?"

"Oh yes of course. How could I forget. The D.A. right?" said Hermione with the false sweet tone again.

"You wouldn't happen to know the counter curse would you?" asked Cho directly to Hermione.

"Why of course, see I never use a charm unless I know how to get myself out of it. See it saves a lot of-"

"That's great and all, but we need it" said Marietta sharply.

"If Hermione could find it, then you could too! All the spells she's learned came from the library I suggest you start there" said Ron "Come on Hermione". Hermione smiled smugly and stepped into the classroom behind Ron. Harry turned to follow them.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you" said Cho. Marietta disappeared into the classroom with a hardened disgusted look on her face.

"What is it?" said Harry harshly.

"I wanted to ask you about your summer? Was it good?"

"The best I've ever had" said Harry "And it's all thanks to Ginny, she knows me better than I know myself, I think" He heard Ginny agree with him, as he was letting her hear everything he said.

"Oh, you two are still going out then?" asked Cho flicking her blue-black hair over her shoulder.

"Yep, don't see no end in site either" said Harry.

"That's really ...err... great Harry" she said bating her eyelashes at him. Harry smirked.

"Have you got something in your eye, or are you trying to flirt Cho?" brazened Harry.

"Oh it's just a lash, can you see it?" Cho leaned close to him, but Harry was already stepping away from her.

_' I'm going to hex her with every curse I know, then I'll let Pomfrey heal her, then I'll do it again '_ said Ginny angrily as Harry was trying to repeat what Cho was saying.

"Don't! Don't even try, don't even think you could try and start anything up with me. You hang around riffraff that don't even know what true friendship means. Then you turn around and get me to ask you into Hogsmead then when we get there you act like a crazy mad women trying to make her date jealous over a dead guy. Cho I know loosing Cedric was hard, I was there and I remember it quite clearly, but I'm done with you trying to replace him with me. And I'm defiantly done with you!" said Harry as he turned on his heel and headed into the classroom, hearing Ginny cheer him on all the way!

By the fourth day it was clear that Cho had not taken anything to heart of what Harry had said. Harry was at his wit's end with her. She would smile, he would scowl. She would wink, he would look away. He told her off even! Wasn't he being obvious?

_' Oh, you're being obvious '_ said Ginny angrily _' She's just being persistent '_

_' Persistent? I'd say she's being overly determined '_ said Harry.

_' I am so going to hex her '_ Ginny vowed. Harry sighed. He knew there was no stopping the Weasley blood that flowed through her veins. Once it started to boil, it roared. And Ginny's was boiling to the point of sudden explosion!

It all came to that point in Defense class. Ginny had thrown Seamus against the wall for the third time. Noviskie was thoroughly amused at the small girls power and magical ability.

"Okay Miss Weasley let's give Mr. Finnigan a rest shall we? Let's put Mr. Finnigan with Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger with Miss. Edgecombe and Miss Chang with Miss. Weasley. There this out to be fair. I should think" he added with a mild content look at Ginny. Harry who had Dean unconscious and hanging in air, sent him to the ceiling and glued him up there. Ginny smiled and laughed a little, though didn't look up. Harry smirked. As all eye's turned to Ginny and Cho. The whole school knew of Cho's persistence and Ginny's short temper.

"Okay seems like we have a friendly duel" said Noviskie as he noted that the whole class and even the Slythrin's had turned to watch the duel take place. Ginny walked ten paces and turned as Cho did the same. She raised her wand, as did Cho. A yellow beam flew out of her wand and Ginny sprang to action.

_' Protego, Densaugeo, '_

Harry laughed as Cho's spell was easily diverted and Ginny flung a spell back at her making her teeth grow, much like Hermione's had. Except Cho's teeth were growing in sharp jags. Cho grabbed her face in clear pain.

_' Furnunculus '_ said Ginny as red and yellow hardened boils began coming up all over Cho's face and arms. And Harry was sure everywhere else too!

_' Mobilicorpus '_ Cho was all of a sudden stuck in one spot still clinging to her face as tears began to spring from her eye's.

_' Gin point proven, I think that's enough '_ said Harry, but the second Ginny shrugged her shoulders Cho had raised her wand and Ginny was hit by the tickling charm. _' Gin concentrate, Impedimenta, say it Ginny, Impedimenta '_ Harry urged as a new wave of anger came over him.

_' Impedimenta '_ said Ginny though she was laughing out loud. The spell hit Cho as she was still stuck in one spot. _' Serpensortia '_ Ginny placed a snake around Cho who was crying again in fear of the snake, her attention focused on it instead of Ginny. Who's jinx was already wearing off.

_' Incedium Flameriura Roperpus '_ A whip of fire leaped out of Ginny's wand and wrapped around Cho's ankles. Ginny flung her wand up towards the ceiling where she glued Cho next to Dean who was waking up and let out a scream, as he held a fear of height. The class burst in applause and laughter on Deans part as he was screaming worse than a girl.

"Well done Miss Weasley. Thirty five points for you and Gryffindor, Now Mr. Potter can you please let Mr. Thomas down before I get a headache" Harry laughed with the rest of the class. He flicked his wand and Dean started to fall from the ceiling, but just before he could smack against the hard wooden floor. Harry transfigured a fly into a couch to catch him. Dean sat up and rubbed his face as he had landed on it. Harry smirked as he transfigured the couch back into the fly he had seen. And Dean landed square on his bum. Making the whole class erupt in laughter again at Dean's puzzled expression. "Thank you Mr. Potter and very good transfiguration, I shall have to pass that on to Professor McHaley" Harry shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care what McHaley thought about him.

_' What don't I get a congratulations Gin, or Well done wildfire, or a that a baby, or that's my girl '_ said Ginny smirking slightly. Harry laughed out loud.

_' How about something better? '_ Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow at him from across the room. _' Accio Ginny '_

"HHHHAAARRRRYYY! … Hello" said Ginny landing in his arms. The whole class was looking on at them, but Harry didn't care. He leaned forward and planted a huge kiss on Ginny's lip's and as Ginny deepened it, for what he was sure, was for good measure, a few wolf whistled. Harry broke from the kiss, and placed Ginny back to her feet smiling. Noviskie was smiling with amusement.

"Well, now that we've all had a lesson in Love" said Noviskie as two more wolf whistles were heard and Dean glared at them. Harry smiled and Ginny blushed. "I think it's time for homework, two rolls of parchment about the fire spells and it's many uses. Also if anyone is interested in extra credit..." Noviskie let the sentence hang as Hermione straightened a little straighter. "Thought so, takes a lot of work to keep up to these two" he said pointing to where Harry and Ginny stood. Hermione and Ron shared a look. "I will give out more credit and points for anyone who can tell me the incantation for the electric charm and it's uses, let's say... oh... about another six inches at least." Noviskie flicked his wand at the ceiling and Cho floated down and landed on her back. "Miss. Edgecombe will you please escort Miss Chang to the Hospital wing, courtesy's of our Miss Weasley" Ginny beamed in pride. The bell rang out and everyone was glad for another day's end. "Oh Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley please stay behind will you"

Harry and Ginny said a hurry goodbye to Ron and Hermione before approaching the Professor.

"Yes Professor." said Ginny.

"Excellent spell casting today" said Noviskie

"Thank you sir" said Ginny. Harry felt like he was mainly talking to Ginny here as she had indeed performed well. So he remained quiet.

"Unfortunately your little extra lesson was inappropriate. I shall dock Gryffindor twenty points and you both shall serve detention tonight. I will have you scrubbing the armor in the corridors. Over watched by Mrs. Norris I should think" said Noviskie thoughtfully.

"Please sir, almost anyone but Mrs. Norris" said Harry pleadingly

"No I think the care takers cat would do excellent" said Noviskie "I shall expect you to start after dinner lets say about seven this evening"

"Yes sir" said Harry "But really it wasn't Ginny's fault I summoned her to me"

"I know, if Miss. Weasley wants out of it she may do so freely-" began Noviskie

"NO! I mean no sir. I'll serve the detention with Harry, it was my fault too!" said Ginny.

_' Gin, really It was my fault '_

_' Tough bogey's I'm serving it too. At least I get to be with you '_ Harry couldn't argue that. He wanted to be around Ginny by any means.

"Excellent, you may go. Oh by the way Mr. Potter. Well done on your spells we shall have to find you a new partner I think. Twenty points to Gryffindor" said Noviskie. Harry and Ginny smiled as they were dismissed and joined in the last minute stragglers heading to dinner.

* * *

"You can't really blame Professor Noviskie for giving you two detention" said Hermione "It's extremely against the rules"

"I know. I just wanted to say good job, well done, excellent wildfire" said Harry beginning to grin again at Ginny. He noticed that Cho wasn't in the Great Hall, and knew that Ginny more than likely had put her in the hospital wing for the night.

_' Are you complaining? '_ entered Ginny.

_' Nope not at all, but where in the world did you learn that fire spell? '_

_' Just a book I read over the summer. I just remembered the incantation. I really didn't think I could control it '_ said Ginny thoughtfully.

'_ Must be your magical increase '_ said Harry.

_' Must be - '_ began Ginny but Ron and Hermione had interrupted again.

"That's not true" said Ron "Anyway's I did... So?"

"That's it Ron... do you think we could... well of course later... " said Hermione her cheeks blushed.

" Alright" said Ron "Ginny and ... Perfect"

"Excuse me" snapped Ginny at hearing her name.

"What?" said Hermione and Ron

"Indoor voices are appreciated. You're doing it again" she snapped.

"Oh sorry" said Hermione.

"Err... how much did you hear?" asked Ron nervously

"Only that you are planning a get away tonight, but don't worry you didn't say where" said Ginny as Ron and Hermione exchanged a dark look.

"Oh we have to go Gin. We'll see you later" said Harry getting to his feet. They bid a farewell to Ron and Hermione and left to go back to the Defense room.

* * *

"Glad you could make it" said Noviskie. He had been standing outside his room waiting for them. "You may not use magic to clean, but these instead." said Noviskie pointing to rags, hand buffers and all mess cleaner behind him. "Good luck and enjoy yourselves. Oh you may not finish until all corridors between levels four through seven are done. And Mrs. Norris knows the time too. I already checked." said Noviskie as he disappeared back into his room. Harry gave a grunt as Mrs. Norris appeared around the corner. Red eyes were glowing malevolently at them.

"Well, let's get started" said Ginny. They decided to work from the fourth level up and at first laughed about the things they could do to Mrs. Norris, mentally of course. No conversation was heard.

_' Is this your first detention? '_ asked Harry changing the subject.

_' No, I got caught in fourth year with Fred and George trying to get a toilet seat from the girls bathroom '_

_' What? Why would you want- '_

_' It was when Umbridge was here. Thankfully she wasn't Headmistress at that time, or I would be bearing scars around my earlobes, just like Dad '_ said Ginny as she gave out another giggle. Harry smiled. _' We learned that she used the same chamber pot every morning ' _

_' You know I think you've spent too much time around Fred and George '_ said Harry grinning and trying not to laugh.

_' There fun to hang around. Besides who else was there. You were busy saving the wizardry world again '_ Ginny smirked.

_' I wish I would have gotten with you a lot sooner '_ said Harry earnestly.

_' Me too! But things happen the way there suppose to happen '_ said Ginny with a sigh as they trudged up to the sixth floor. Mrs. Norris hot on there ankles.

_' Yeah I guess. Your beautiful you know that '_

_' No but Harry let's get this done it's already eleven thirty '_

_' Especially when there's dirt smudged on your nose '_ said Harry ignoring her protest

_' What? Harry! '_

_' Don't worry I'll get it '_ smirked Harry as he leaned over and rubbed her nose gently. Ginny gave a mental sigh and Harry gave her a quick kiss before turning to another suite of armor.

_' Aggghh! How many of these are there? '_

_' Don't know, but if you want a guess I would have to say a thousand and some. For a correct number see Hogwarts A : History, or just ask Hermione '_ teased Harry. Ginny gave another laugh. Merlin he laughed that laugh. Ginny sobered up and smiled and winked before returning her attention at the suite of armor.

"Ah Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter still at it I see." Noviskie had come around a corner caring a cage.

"Yes sir. Just like you told us to be" said Ginny

"What's in the cage sir?" asked Harry

"Oh it's the snake Miss. Weasley here created." said Noviskie "I'm just taking it out to be released in the forest "

_"Please don't take me away"_ hissed the snake in a begging tone.

"Sir can I hold it" asked Harry attentively.

"Harry this is a Python they grow large and can be deadly." said Noviskie

"Harry's a Parseltongue" said Ginny "He wouldn't ask if he thought it would hurt anyone"

"I heard that about you Mr. Potter, I just didn't want to believe gossip, but if you think It won't hurt you" said Noviskie as he sat the cage down and Harry walked over to it.

_"Why don't you want to go outside?"_ hissed Harry as he concentrated on the snake. Noviskie gave a gasp, but Harry ignored it.

_"I like the castle"_ hissed the snake simply.

_"Unless you're a pet they won't allow you to stay inside. I'm sorry"_ hissed Harry

_"A pet you say?"_ Harry nodded _"You can understand me, can I be your pet?"_

_"Oh um...err I already have an owl and a Poppyworth"_ hissed Harry thoughtfully.

_"I give you my word of honor, I will not hurt your owl or this Poppyworth."_ hissed the snake. Harry nodded.

"Sir, do you think I could have this snake?" asked Harry

"Mr. Potter this is a great responsibility. Snakes are usually not welcomed, but seeing as you can control it" said Noviskie hesitantly. "I suppose it's alright, but one problem and it's gone, understand?" Harry nodded and Noviskie walked off without the cage, and leaving the snake.

"Harry are you sure about this?" asked Ginny as she walked up to his side.

"Gin, he wants to be a pet" said Harry

"Sometimes I think you're as bad as Hagrid" smirked Ginny. "Do you think that it wants out of there?"

"I don't know, but it's a he Gin" smirked Harry

"What's he's name?" said Ginny. Harry shrugged.

_"Okay you're my pet, but any problem and it'll be your death got it?"_ hissed Harry and the snake raised his head and nodded. _"Right, you want out of that cage?"_ again it nodded so Harry raised the lid and watched as the seven foot snake slither out of the cage and around Harry climbing his body as he went. Harry shivered slightly as it did this, but made no move to stop it.

_"Who's she?"_ hissed the snake

"He's asking about you" said Harry and Ginny stepped closer nervously. _"That's my girlfriend, Ginny"_

_"She's pretty, I like the red"_ hissed the snake. Making Harry laugh

"What did it say?" asked Ginny

"He likes your hair" smiled Harry

"Harry I think this snake is you, just in snake form" teased Ginny as Harry stuck his tongue out and wiggled it. The snake mimicked him. Making Ginny laugh.

_"Music to thy ears, a tune worthy of my soul"_ hissed the snake

_"Watch it she's mine"_ hissed Harry, then laughed as he realized this was after all a snake.

"What now" said Ginny smiling fully now.

"I'm fighting for you, with a snake" said Harry laughing again, and Ginny joined in. _"What is your name?"_ hissed Harry once he gained control of himself.

_"They call me Modred Magnus, or you can change it now"_ hissed the snake.

"His names Modred Magnus" said Harry. Ginny scrunched up her nose.

"Let's just call him Magnus" said Ginny and Harry agreed

_"We'll call you Magnus then, and I'm Harry"_ hissed Harry

_"Nice to meet you master Harry, and Master's girlfriend Ginny"_ hissed Magnus.

_"Just Harry and just Ginny, okay?"_ hissed Harry and Magnus agreed. They worked quicker from that point on and Harry had fun talking to Magnus and Ginny and relaying questions and answers between the two. Magnus was enthralled with Ginny and had come to rest on her shoulders as they finished up. Ron and Hermione appeared around the corner.

"Hey Harry. AGGHH GINNY" screamed Ron as he noticed Magnus

"Quiet down Ron it's just a snake" snapped Ginny as Magnus raised his head and Ginny stroked his chin carefully. Magnus looked content.

"Just a snake! Ginny that's a Python" said Hermione nervously.

"Yep and his names Magnus" said Harry moseying up to pet on the snake too.

"Harry is he...err " stuttered Ron

"Yep, he's Harry's new pet" said Ginny.

_"This is my best friends Ron and Hermione"_ hissed Harry

_"Pleased to meet them, the red one looks scared, the bushy one looks curious"_ observed Magnus. Harry snickered.

"He says you look scared Ron, and Hermione looks curious" translated Harry and Ginny snickered a giggle.

"I'm not scarred, just caught me by surprise, that's all" said Ron.

_"I smell the cat again"_ hissed Magnus.

"Mrs. Norris is coming" said Harry just as he saw Mrs. Norris turned the corner and gave a meow. Ron jumped slightly and Harry's eye's widened as Ron was shrinking and turning into his spider. When Ron had turned he went barreling off after Mrs. Norris. Harry, Hermione and Ginny complete with Magnus started to run after Ron.

"RON" shouted Hermione

"Hermione don't shout his name" snapped Ginny. Harry ran around the corner and ran into Mr. Filch.

"That's a big spider after..." his face went pale as he realized the spider that was not normal was chasing after his cat. Filch grabbed his broom and went fleeing after Ron, who was still after Mrs. Norris. "I'll get you for that, I'll hang you by the ears, even without permission" shouted Filch.

"Come back here" yelled Hermione. Who now, thoroughly looked nervous at Mr. Filch running after Ron with a broom handle. Mrs. Norris ran into corridor after corridor, until finally hiding in a suite of armor that Harry distinctively remembered cleaning.

"Ron change back quickly" whispered Hermione. Ron's spider started to shake.

"Why's he shaking for?" asked Ginny looking thoroughly perplexed. Filch's yells were heard at the beginning corridor. Harry thought quickly.

"He can't transform back, we need to get him to McGonagall. Ron sorry about this" said Harry _' Mobilurbus '_ Ron was under Harry's control as Harry went running in the opposite direction of Filch. Ginny and Hermione not far behind. Leaving the scared and now terrorized looking cat of Mrs. Norris behind stuck in the armor.

Harry ran to McGonagall office and gave the password, but it didn't work. "Cockroach lemon Feint, err... Lemon drop Wronski.. err"

"Wronski Cockroach" offered Ginny and the Gargoyle leaped aside. Harry smiled and started climbing the moving stairs, with Ron under the control of his wand. Hermione looked anxious. At the top of the stairs Harry knocked with the golden Griffin.

"Enter" came McGonagall's sharp voice. Harry entered.

"I'm sorry about this Professor, but Ron changed and I don't think he can turn back" said Harry as he set Ron on the floor and released him of the spell.

"Quite alright, oh dear girl what have you got?" said McGonagall clasping her hand to her chest at the site of Magnus.

"Err... this is Magnus" said Ginny

"And why do tell, have you got a snake in this school, and how did you get it in here?" asked McGonagall.

"Err.. I created it in Defense, and when Professor Noviskie wanted to release it, it didn't want to be so Harry decided to keep it as a pet" said Ginny looking at Harry who nodded in return.

"Why Mr. Potter have you got a snake?" said McGonagall.

"Just like what Ginny said. Magnus didn't want to be outside in the forest so It asked to be my pet and I agreed." said Harry.

"Oh what am I going to do with you two. See Albus, worse then the Weasley twins these two" said McGonagall. as she raised her wand and Ron appeared again. He was sitting on the floor and his hair was ruffled, and he looked a bit ghastly. .

"Ron!" Hermione flung herself at Ron who looked taken back. Harry heard laughter and looked up to see Dumbledore chuckling merrily in his frame.

"Pardon me Harry, but it seems that Magnus is more Ginny's than yours."

"Err... yeah he said her laughter was like music to his soul." said Harry looking at the snake, as Ginny was already rubbing his chin again. Ginny flashed him a smile, that Harry returned.

"Fine, you can keep this snake, but one problem-" began McGonagall

"That's what Noviskie said, one problem and he's gone" said Harry "But he promised he wouldn't be"

"Fine, now we need to get another meeting for you're animus training set up I see" said McGonagall looking sternly at Ron who smiled sheepishly. "Let's meet tomorrow night after dinner shall we?" they all nodded and Harry lead Ginny by the hand to the door. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley I think you'll be needing these, as these two are a prefect and our Headgirl" Harry nodded as a piece of parchment flew out and he took hold of it. It was a pass in case they were stopped by Filch. Which luckily didn't happen all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry reckoned he was still trying to get Mrs. Norris out of the armor.

Harry took Magnus off Ginny as it licked her cheek and Harry placed him on the couch while he kissed Ginny goodnight. Once upstairs Magnus made himself cozy at the foot of his bed, while Harry and Ron laughed at it, and got into their pajamas.

* * *

Everyone was interested to learn how Harry and Ginny had gotten the snake. Harry kept telling people that Ginny had created it, and it was sort of a gift. Ginny kept blushing, as Magnus hung between their shoulders during breakfast. The table laughed when they saw it ate vegetables instead of mice, and drank orange juice instead. But shook his head at the toast and offered sausages. Magnus seemed overly fond of eggs though. Neville worked up the courage to touch it finally and Magnus took no notice. When Dean touched it. Magnus turned quickly and licked his tongue. Dean stumbled back so fast he fell and tripped into the Hufflepuff table. The whole great hall was in hysterics. Even McGonagall managed a smile before hiding her face with her tea cup. Noviskie was laughing quietly so, but Hagrid walked right up to them, beaming in pride.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. What have you got there" said Hagrid happily.

"He's names Magnus Professor" said Harry smiling.

"Great! He got any fangs?" asked Hagrid hopefully. The great Hall seemed to still as Harry hissed to Magnus to show his fangs at Hagrid. The snake did so, and even kept his mouth open while Hagrid squeezed into the bench and examined him.

"He's a healthy one alright" said Hagrid. "Excellent species isn't Harry" said Hagrid clearly fascinated by the fangs of Magnus. "See the marking on 'em Harry" said Hagrid. Magnus held a white-yellowish belly, and the top of him was almost orange. The markings were a rusty brown and they were odd shapes and even saw what looked like a diamond on his tail. "This ones an albino Harry, a truly wonderful creature" Hagrid rose out of the bench and placed Magnus on Ginny's shoulder again. Magnus curled around Ginny's waist and then up on her shoulders where he laid his head buried in her hair. Harry smiled amusedly. The snake wasn't heavy and he knew Ginny wasn't minding him. When they split for classes Magnus went with Harry, except on the classes that he shared with Ginny where Magnus would always return to her. The Professor's didn't mind Magnus in attendance, as long as he sat quiet.

* * *

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Neville nervously later that evening.

"Yes, Neville he'll be fine, just make sure he doesn't get into any trouble please?" said Harry as Ron and him stood up in the dormitory.

"Sure Harry. I'll take care of Magnus while your with McGonagall. I'm not afraid of snakes you know. You find them all the time in the greenhouses." said Neville. Harry grinned that was why Ginny had talked him into asking Neville to begin with.

"Thanks Neville I owe you one" said Harry as he and Ron left the dormitory and joined up with the girls. They ran all the way to the room of requirement where McGonagall was already waiting.

Within a half hour Hermione was able to transform into her owl and after another fifteen minutes a phoenix joined Fawkes they both joined the owl. Harry smiled as he watched the three birds and he desperately wanted to fly again. Harry concentrated all his might on his griffin and let it come out. When Harry opened his eye's he was a full griffin.

The phoenix 'Ginny' gave a note and Harry leaped in the air feeling the sudden wind ruffle his feather's. The owl and phoenix's came up on each side and Harry thoroughly enjoyed the flying. He looked down Ron had managed to change into his spider form. Harry landed gracefully beside Ron and bent his knees so Ron could climb up on his back. Ron made his way up on the giant spike between his shoulder and Harry took off in the air again, and was soon playing a game of tag with the owl and two phoenix's. The owl won, only because she was the tiniest.

After a while McGonagall called them down and Ron descended from Harry's back and under order's they all started concentrating on becoming themselves again. Ginny was the first followed by Harry, then Hermione. As they all sat down waiting on Ron to transform back into himself. After about twenty minuets he'd managed it and McGonagall gave him a pat on the arm and a smile. Ron left grinning ear to ear. Neville was in the common room reading to Magnus a book on the importance of algae. Harry smirked as Neville said goodnight and Harry gave two galleons to him before he could leave.

"Honestly Harry you don't have to-" stammered Neville.

"I know Neville. I'm just taking care of my pet properly, and paying the babysitter" Harry teased. Neville laughed and headed upstairs to bed. A few moments later they all followed to tired to do any homework, even Hermione.

* * *

Term had been started a full week and Harry sat in the common room. They didn't have Animagus training tonight as McGonagall was too busy. Cho had finally left them alone for the main point, though thoroughly annoyed with Magnus, especially when she had come back the next day and Magnus was slithering from his to Ginny's shoulder's. Homework was done and Harry now sat with Ginny with Magnus curled on her lap sleeping peacefully.

Harry was wracking his brain again about the list of possibility's of the last Horcrux. The newly constructed list of possibility's held tight in his hand. There was a necklace and a headpiece that Rowena had favored. There were also things like bracelets and rings. But Harry kept going back to the golden Quill that Godric gave her. What he need was someone to confirm this thought. That way he knew what had to be done,. It was his greatest goal. _' It neither gives us strength, nor knowledge '_ Harry remembered Dumbledore guiding him clear back in his first year. All the time they had wasted when they could have been searching for the Hurcrux's. _' I show not your face, but you hearts desire '_ Yeah well what he really desired right now was that damned Horcrux, or the knowledge of it's existence and what the bloody hell it was. Thought Harry angrily. Ginny shifted in her seat beside him. His hearts greatest desires?

"That's it!" said Harry loudly.

"What's it?" asked Hermione over her parchment where she sat doing the extra work for Noviskie.

"I show not your face, but your hearts greatest desire" said Harry as Ginny was stretching and Ron looked perplexed up at him. "Don't you understand it?" said Harry jumping up out of his seat and pacing in front of the fireplace thinking.

"What's the Mirror of Erised?" asked Ginny picking up Magnus and shifting his position.

"Wait, Harry that thing won't help us now, plus it lies. I never became Headboy" said Ron. "Or Quidditch captain, come to think of it"

"Ron it showed your hearts greatest desire back then" said Harry "It doesn't show you the future"

"So how is suppose to help us then?" asked Hermione as she had finally put down her quill and was listening with interest.

"It shows your hearts greatest desire, so I find it again, look in and see the last Horcrux, or Ginny but it's worth a try" said Harry as Ginny smiled.

"Maybe Ginny holding the last Horcrux" said Ron standing up and walking to Harry in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, that's all great but we don't even know where Dumbledore sent it" entered Hermione. Harry dug in his pocket since the common room was empty and it was a Friday night. Harry opened Dumbledore's frame.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry

"Ah, Harry up late I see" said Dumbledore

"Yes sir, we all are. I had a question, about the Mirror of Erised." said Harry

"Harry I have told you do not seek it out. Men have wasted away in front of it" said Dumbledore

"No sir, I was hoping it would show me the last Horcrux. You know my hearts greatest desire" said Harry. Dumbledore froze. He stood still in his frame and Harry shifted he's feet impatiently. After about ten minutes of Dumbledore looking at him like a muggle puzzle to be worked out he sighed.

"Harry I think you are ingenious. Your hearts greatest desire would be to rid the world of Voldemort, the mirror would of course show you the way. But if it does not, I will inform the Headmistress of it's location and it will be removed from Hogwarts in it's entirely" said Dumbledore.

"Sir, I hold no desire to look in the mirror and try and find nothing else but the last location of the last Horcrux." said Harry firmly.

"Very well, Harry. I had it placed to the one spot that students could not get to it. The chamber of Secrets" said Dumbledore "But Harry please be careful, and take me along. If you get in trouble I will contact the Headmistress immediately."

"Thanks Professor, goodnight" said Harry

"Good luck Harry" said Dumbledore. Harry closed the frame and replaced it in his pocket.

"So should we go now" said Ginny looking much awake, and Magnus picking up on her excitement started to curl around her waist and shoulders.

"Wait. We can't go tonight" said Hermione anxiously

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Well because-" began Hermione

"Hermione you can finish your work later." said Ron.

"This is about our mission Hermione, we need to destroy the last Horcrux and to do that, we first need to find it. It's our only lead" said Harry and Ron nodded his head. Harry knew he was talking mentally with her.

"You're both right, what will we need.?" asked Hermione after a few moments. She stood up and forgot her extra credit, for now.

"The marauders map, I think." said Harry "and the invisibility cloak"

"But Harry all four of us can't fit under that thing now" said Hermione

"No, but what if two of you could fly up a head near the ceiling out of site and the other two can hide under the cloak" said Harry smartly.

"Excellent" said Ron

"Were not suppose to use those forms outside of the meetings Harry. You know that" said Hermione sternly.

"What not even to save the wizarding world Hermione" said Ginny standing up and Magnus licked the air.

"Well, if it is used for that then-" she began

"Great I'll get the map and cloak" said Harry as he quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the cloak and map, and was back downstairs again in all about two minutes.

Ginny handed Magnus over to Harry. Magnus immediately understood and curled around Harry's waist and shoulders now. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and within a minute they both were flying. Harry smiled up at the Phoenix.

_"Bird of my heart. Sustain this emotion that burst within me"_ hissed Magnus.

_"We need to have an understanding that Ginny's mine and not yours"_ Hissed Harry teasingly.

Harry found their way into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, shutting the door after the Phoenix and the owl flew in and turned back into Ginny and Hermione. Harry removed the invisibility cloak. Ron straightened back up to his full height.

"Remind me never to go under that thing again" grumbled Ron "I'm just too tall for it now."

"I could have easily used_ Reduico_ to shrink you" said Harry then laughed at the horror expression Ron wore.

"Who's there... oh it's you, the murder" Harry turned around to find moaning Myrtle floating in the U-bend.

"I'm not a murder. Draco Malfoy is still alive" said Harry looking up at the ghost thoroughly disgusted.

"Really?" Myrtle asked. Though Harry couldn't tell if she was happy about this or not.

"Well, not for long, see when I find him and his dad I'm going to kill them both" said Harry through gritted teeth, and Magnus hissed adding the effect. Myrtle looked at the snake meeting Magnus's yellow eye's and gasped as she shirked and dived into a toilet. Ron rushed over and flushed it.

"That'll keep her busy for a while" he said smugly. Harry secretly hoped he was right. Ginny flashed an amused smile at Ron. Harry knew that Myrtle had to have a fear of snakes, speaking on how she died.

_"I Harry Potter command you to open"_ Harry hissed at the faucet that held one difference to all the others. A small etched version of a snake. Thee only difference. So small, but held a whole other world below. The facet leaped aside and showed the tunnel leading down into the depth of the chamber.

Hermione and Ginny changed and flew down through the hole and Ron shrugged before sliding down and Harry soon followed, Magnus hissed all the way.

They moved the rocks blocking the way, using _Wingarderum Levisoa_, making the hole slightly larger than the one Ron had made when Harry had brought Ginny out from the chamber, six years prior. When Hermione and Ginny saw the snakeskin still lying there both girls gasped.

"Harry is that what you fought?" asked Hermione her eye's wide.

"Yeah, but it's gone so let's keep moving" said Harry passing it off with a wave of his hand. He was momentarily surprised when Ginny grabbed him in a quick hug.

_' Err... Ginny not that I'm complaining by an means, but what was that for? '_

_' You had to fight that thing because of me, to save me '_ said Ginny as her bottom lips trembled. Harry reached out and took her hand.

_' I'd have fought it every year if it meant saving you Gin, but I also did it to help Hermione and Justin, and all the rest that had been petrified. '_ said Harry.

_' Oh Harry I didn't mean to make it sound... you know what I mean.'_ Ginny said rolling her eye's playfully. Harry smiled as he headed up to where two good sized snakes held emeralds for eye's and Harry swallowed knowing full well what lay behind this last door. Magnus looked interested at the two snakes.

_"I command thee to open"_ hissed Harry and the snake began it's run around the door and finally releasing the latch that held it tight. The door swung forward on it's own and Harry stepped in through it. Hermione followed looking curious, Ron after her and Ginny stepped one foot in and stopped. Harry had a mental flash of a eleven year old Ginny laying on the cold wet stone. Harry felt suddenly uneasy, but it was not his feeling. Harry turned Ginny seemed composed, but as Harry met her eye's he saw it. Fear. Remembrance of that fateful night so many years ago still played fresh in her mind. Harry walked back to her and gathered her in his arms. He nodded at Ron that she would be alright. And Hermione lead Ron away by the hand.

Ginny silently sobbed into his chest and he even felt his own eye's cloud with it's own wetness. Harry kept seeing Ron shot him furtive looks and Harry nodded every time to reassure him, that Ginny was going to be alright. Why had he let her come?

_' Gin maybe this was a bad idea '_ Harry thought.

_' NO! It's fine '_ she sent back mentally. Harry met Hermione's look and he understood it.

_' No it's not, come on- '_ but Ginny stopped him, by putting her hands up between them and pushed away from him. Out of his arms. Harry felt a cold wave of sadness.

_' I'm not going anywhere Harry! I can handle this. I just need a moment '_ Ginny snapped in his mind. Harry gave into her, and nodded. He walked back up to her attentively. He paused to push her hair off her forehead as his eye's met hers once again.

"I know you can handle this" whispered Harry "You're a Weasley for now anyway. You're the strongest women I know. I have no doubt that you can get through this wildfire" Ginny gave him a small smile through her tear stained cheeks.

"Even when my last name does change, I'll still be a Weasley" smirked Ginny

"Mmm no doubt about that either" said Harry returning her smile.

"Any idea what my last name will be, when it does change?" Ginny teased. Harry smiled back mischievously.

_' Maybe Finnigan, or Longbottom, or- owww- '_ Harry said as Ginny slapped him in his chest. "Alright, alright. Merlin! You and I both know it'll be Potter" Harry said gathering her closer in his arms and placing a sweet calming kiss on her lip's.

"Better Mr. Potter" whispered Ginny

"Well, in that case maybe I should try again" whispered Harry as he captured her lips again.

"Harry you're not going to believe this" Ron yelled. Harry groaned and turned toward where Ron and Hermione stood.

"I was kind of in the middle of comforting Ginny, but wait... is that it?" asked Harry pointing to a large object covered in a dusty white sheet of fabric. Ron had it pulled back and was looking underneath. Hermione and Ginny pulled the cloth and Harry swallowed as he was once again looking at the Mirror of Erised.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, what does that mean?" asked Ginny

"I show not your face but your hearts greatest desire." said Harry. "What Dumbledore told me" he added at the confused look on Hermione's face.

"Shall we all look in, or just Harry" said Ron trying to peer into the frame from the left.

"I don't know" said Hermione. Harry could tell she was curious at to what the mirror would show her and portray her as, but knew Dumbledore's warning to Harry too! Harry shrugged. Ron walked forward and stepped in front of the mirror. Harry saw his face grow enlightened as a huge grin played his face. Harry allowed him a minuet before grabbing his shoulders and bringing him away from it's refection. Ginny repeated the process and gave a squeal as she was beaming into it.

_' What do you see? '_ asked Harry, his curiosity risen.

_' Us, holding twin girls '_ said Ginny ' _Hey and my hair don't look bad either '_ she smirked. Harry laughed as he reached up and pulled her away, just like Ron. Hermione walked nervously up and immediately started smiling, and again Harry repeated the process for her. He had allowed the same amount of time for each one. Harry uncoiled Magnus and Ginny took him. Magnus gave a lick at her cheek and Harry smiled. He kissed Ginny before heaving a deep breath and walked in front of the mirror.

The image was clear. Though not only now did he see his parents and a few generations back. He saw Ginny in a white wedding gown, and Sirius was beside her waving. Dumbledore was off to the right as his blue eye's sat twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. Harry smiled. What he need right now was his family and friends to give him advice. What he needed was them. Harry wished they where here with him. Suddenly the image leaped out to him. With invisible hands as cold as ice. Clasped him around the shoulders and Middle. His legs flew out from under him. Harry was being dragged into the Mirror, screaming all the way!

* * *

**AN : **

**I entirely went and added something I had no plans on, yes I'm referring to the snake. So do you like Magnus? Or should I start thinking of a way to get rid of him? I made him not like a normal snake. For instance, he doesn't eat mice, he like's scrambled eggs, and orange juice. I thought that added a nice distinctive touch to his character. As you may of cot on, he talks like a poet most of the time. I think he sounds kind of cute! But if you want him out let me know.**

**Questions, questions, questions... err.. yes. **

**About the Communicator worms. No, Harry could only hear Ginny, Ron can only hear Hermione, and Fred can only hear George. And vice-versa. Their 'Twin' worms, if you will. The 'mates' can only hear each other. ( I use the word mates loosely ) LOL!**

**As for a chapter from Ron and Hermione's POV. Not highly likely. Only because the real HP books are mainly told from Harry POV. So following in that footstep I'm keeping this straight Harry's POV. Maybe in another book. I could use that and Voldemort having a daughter. Now there's an idea! ;) Give me more practice! How did you like the broken conversation though? I laughed when I was writing it. Thinking in how many way's it could be taken. **

**Alienating Harry? No you weren't harsh, I'm just slightly confused. I don't really see where I've made Harry alienate his friends, R/H. But hey, we all have our own opinions, if anyone else feels like this drop a letter to tell me where, I'll try and work on that. **

**Is Charlie ever going to meet back up with Bella? Should he? Of course! I just can't you when! I know I can have an evil streak in too. I think it's the Italian in me. ( Mmm, yeah it has to be )**

**I hope this answer's some of your questions. I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday and a great New Year. I hope to have another chapter or two out before next year, but we'll see.**

**Until next chapter, as always take care.** **Please Review!**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	29. Reflection's Claim

**Disclaimer : I don not own Harry Potter of it's affiliates.

* * *

**

**Chapter : 29**

**Reflection's Claim

* * *

**

Harry sighed. Still to tired and comfy to open his eye's. As he felt the warm sunlight splash across his face. He smiled against it, feeling happy. Slowly Harry opened his eye's. He tried to focus on the blurry white ceiling image of what had to be a ceiling. Though not the one at Hogwarts he'd grown used to in the Hospital wing. Harry instantly reached for his glasses. Finally finding them on the nightstand beside the bed, in which he still lay. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and quickly looked around. The white ceiling was unfamiliar, as were the pale blue walls that was hidden behind a mass of rock band posters.

Harry looked back at the nightstand. A lamp, wand, and a picture was seated on the polished wood's surface. The wand he didn't recognize. The picture he picked up. There were four teenagers in it. Harry recognized them as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself. He couldn't recall when the picture had been taken. For he didn't recognize the surroundings. Ron was holding Hermione around the middle and Harry was holding Ginny at her hip's. They were all laughing at something he couldn't see. He sat it back down and picked up the wand. It was a light brown and looked well taken care of.

_' This can't be a trick of Voldemort's. He wouldn't give me a wand. Nor would his minions. '_ thought Harry._ ' So where am I? '_

"Harry get up son. Ron, Hermione and Ginny are going to be here soon." Harry jumped up so quickly he tripped on the bed's sheets and fell to the floor with a soft thud. The soft carpet cushioned his fall. He raised the wand that was still held in his hand. He pointed at the door in a matter of seconds. But the person who had talked didn't come in, as Harry heard the unmistakable sound of someone descending the stairs. Harry sent a locking charm on the door. Taking a look around, he noticed that he was wearing naught but a pair of purple boxers. Harry felt his cheeks warm up. He spotted a dresser in the corner.

_' What if this was a trick though? '_ thought Harry. But Harry took another glance at his almost naked body, before deciding to tempt it and find some clothes. If this was a trick of Voldemort's, how was he suppose to concentrate on trying to escape him, if he was wearing nothing but his shorts?

In the dresser Harry found socks and boxers, shirts and trousers, and robes of mainly green and black. Harry grabbed some black pants and a blue T-shirt. Pulling them on quickly. He had only laid down the wand for a matter of seconds to button his pants before he grabbed it again, he held it at the ready, just in case. Half expecting a Death Eater to barge through the door.

_' Ginny, where are we? '_ thought Harry. But Harry was greeted with nothing but silence. In fact it pounded his ears. _' Ginny? '_ he waited again, to no avail._ ' GINNY '_ Harry screamed in his head. But still Ginny didn't answer. _' GINNY! ' _

"Harry" a soft voice came through the door. A voice that Harry found solace in. Comfort and peace. Joy and love. He threw the charm off the door immediately and opened it. Ginny stood smiling up at him. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her in the room, closing the door behind them. "Harry what's got into you?" said Ginny as she laughed.

"Well, first I missed you and second I awoke in a strange bed, in a strange place. Gin, where exactly are we?" said Harry as he looked at Ginny.

"Harry, we're at your house, silly" said Ginny laughing still. "Now come on your mum's got a big breakfast downstairs waiting for you, not to mention Ron and Hermione are down there too!" and with that, she turned and walked back out the door and Harry heard the stairs being descended again. She had left the door open. Harry raised his wand again. As the sounds of talking and laughter filled the room around him.

_' What in the bloody hell is going on! '_ said Harry. He peaked his head nervously out the door and found a hallway, he still didn't recognize. Some pictures of him seemingly growing up lined the walls. Ron and Hermione were in some. And so was Ginny. Harry shook his head disbelievingly. He didn't remember these pictures. The carpet the lined the hall way, and continued down the stairs was a powder blue-gray, and with each step he felt his shoe clad feet sink into it's squishiness.

Harry started to descend the stairs, hanging close to the wall, his feet making hardly a sound. Harry heard Ginny and Hermione laugh, but the third women's voice he recognized. It was a voice of a women he had heard all through his third year. But it couldn't be! Harry found himself at the bottom of the stairs, facing a closed door. More laughter and now talking could be heard, but the door blocked his line of view to actually see the owner's of the voices that he heard. He heard Ron's muttered comment and some more laughter. Harry slowly pushed open the door, but stopped dead in his tracks. Although he had heard the voices, the scene that greeted him was still a shock. Ron, Hermione and Ginny was sitting at the table. Along with another man and women.

_' This is implausible '_ thought Harry _' How is this possible? '_

"Are you just going to stand there? Or, are you going to grace us with your presence at the table?" asked the man. Harry shifted his graze to him.

"Come on" said Ginny softly as she had come to stand beside him. She took his hand and led him to a side at the table and gently pushed him down into a wooden chair. Ginny then sat beside him.

Harry sat numbly at the table. He looked at the man seated across from him. He had the same messy hair that was ruffled on the top. He also wore the same round glasses, except his eye's were brown, instead. He looked exactly like the picture portrayed him. He looked like and seemed to Harry, to be James Potter.

Harry looked to the women sitting at the end of the table, to his right. This women had thick auburn hair. Her face was oval, yet held a round contour, and was gentle. She was pretty. His eye's found hers. They were the exact same color. Except hers was looking at him with what he thought might be love and kindness. As his own looked at her with confusion. The image was perfect. She was Lily Potter. Harry looked back to his left, Ginny was staring at him. Her brown chocolate eye's held him with sincere concern.

_' This can't be a trick '_ thought Harry, as his eye's found Ron sited beside Ginny. He sat on the opposite end of the table from Lily Potter. Ron smiled and nodded. Hermione was beaming and her eye's showed her happiness. Her hair looked smooth and mildly shiny.

"Hurry up and eat" said Ginny smiling "Then maybe we can play a game of Quidditch" Ginny's face was flushed with her excitement. She picked up her fork and took a bite of eggs.

"You alright son?" asked James Potter. Harry nervously nodded his head.

_' No this is defiantly not a trick of Voldemort's. He wouldn't bring my parents back to life, and grant me some happiness. '_ thought Harry.

"Good then, let's eat" said Lily Potter. Harry raised his fork and found the bacon was slightly burnt, it wasn't a perfect scene, but enough for Harry to not question his good fortune. The eggs were slightly under cooked, but the toast was done perfect. Harry helped himself.

As he finished Harry found himself smiling. He had always wondered what his mother's cooking would be like.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter, that was great" said Ron. As Ginny and Hermione echoed him. Harry smiled. Usually it was him telling Mrs. Weasley that the meal was excellent.

"Thank you, why don't you all go for that game out in the pitch and I'll clean up in here" said Lily.

"I'll help you in here Mrs. Potter." offered Hermione.

"Still don't like flying do you?" Lily teased. Hermione shook her head. Harry laughed.

"Mind if I join you three?" asked James

"No, I'd really like that" said Harry smiling up at his father.

"Great the brooms and things are outside in the shed. I'll go get them out" said James, as he placed a kiss on Lily's mouth and while most kids would find this weird. Harry smiled.

"Be careful out there you three" Lily ventured. Ron met his eye's and rolled them and Harry laughed again. He made to follow Ginny to the back door that his father had left through, when he remembered something. Harry walked back to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast" Harry said. His voice a whisper. Lily smiled and she ruffled his hair. Harry walked back up and Ron slapped his shoulder. Harry followed Ron and Ginny and was surprised again that his mother had indeed been correct. There in the back yard a little ways from the house was a pitch. Harry grinned again. When they entered the pitch they found James Potter holding four firebolts and a create of balls.

They teamed up first the Potter's verses the Weasley's. The Potter's won. Then it was Ron and James against Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny lost, but just barley, for they had been playing full contact Quidditch and James held the tail of Harry's broom. Harry landed moments after chasing Ginny around the pitch. They were all laughing, and Harry couldn't remember crying so hard over having so much fun.

"Okay, I think that's enough for me" said James.

"Feeling our age, are we?" teased Harry and James scowled.

"I think Sirius taught you a little too well" snickered James. Harry felt his heart slam into his chest. Sirius! _Why couldn't' he be alive too_. That's what was missing from his life now.

"James, Harry! Someone is here to see you both" came Lily's voice. Harry laughed, cause he knew she had used _Sonorus_ to holler at them.

"Yeah we're on our way Lil'" Harry looked amused as he watched James do the charm and holler back to her.

"Come on, you know how your mother gets if we don't come in right away" said James. Harry wanted to ask him what she did get like, but James was already calling the balls into the create again with his wand. He called all the brooms to him as Ginny and Ron came to stand with him. Harry watched as James stowed everything away carefully.

"Speaking your mother threatened that this will be the last set of balls we get, I don't want them ruined" said James as he laughed. Ginny held his hand all the way back up to the house. He came into the back door, and stopped short. His jaw dropped. Sirius Black was standing in the middle of the kitchen, grinning ear to ear.

"Sirius" Harry's voice was a stuttering whisper.

"Hey kid, though come to think of it. Not such a kid anymore. Thanks to this women" teased Sirius as Ginny kissed his cheek. She swatted him playfully.

"Jealous Sirius?" said Ginny smirking. Harry would have laughed, if the shock from seeing Sirius alive wasn't so... shocking.

"More than you know. See if you had been ten years older... Wow the possibilities" said Sirius said teasing and winking in Harry's direction.

"Hey!" said Harry and everyone laughed. Harry assumed that they thought he was saying this to be funny.

"James did you have to make him look like you?" teased Sirius.

"Hey, I'm good looking" said James indignantly. Sirius gave a bark of a laugh above the girls giggling.

"Well, at least you've got Lily's eye's to lean on for looks" said Sirius. Harry blinked. His confusion setting in.

"But-but, you died. I watched you fall" said Harry. Feeling thoroughly complex. The memory of Sirius supposed death playing in great detail in his mind.

"No, I didn't. You watched me back up, though unintentionally into a black veil. I just walked out the other side, is all" said Sirius smiling still.

"Other side?" said Harry "What other side? Where is it?"

"Oh, it's in a foreign country somewhere, but I made it back. So Lil's when lunch?" said Sirius. He clapped his hands together in great anticipation of food.

"In a while Sirius" said Lily as she started walking to the kitchen again.

"I'll go and help Mrs. Potter" said Hermione and Ginny agreed. She kissed his cheek, and walked into the kitchen behind Hermione.

"But-but, Moony told me you died" stuttered Harry. Trying to make some kind of sense out of this.

"What did I say?" Harry looked at the front door. Remus J. Lupin was standing in the doorway. He looked slightly amused. He wore new robes and his hair seemed less gray.

"You told me he died" said Harry pointing to Sirius.

"I did? Sorry about that Harry. A werewolf's mistake. Probably just another Marauder prank" said Moony passing it off with a wave of his hand as he shut the door behind him.

"Even Dumbledore said-" began Harry, but was interrupted by the orange flames turning emerald green. Harry's face fell gaped again. Albus Dumbledore was stepping out of the green flames and dusting his violet purple robes off. He looked very much alive.

"I know you're dead" whispered Harry.

"Nope just a great show" said Dumbledore as he peered over at Harry over his half moon spectacles. Harry's mind started to reel.

_' This can't be real Ginny, it can't be '_ thought Harry, but after a moments silence, _' Ginny? '_ again silence. _' GINNY! '_ Harry screamed in his mind. Ginny always answered him, even when he didn't expect her too! _' GINNY! '_ Harry screamed in his mind again, but still no answer came. Harry blinked at the four men in front of him. They laughed and continued on with there conversation. Sirius met his eye's and Harry saw something in them he hadn't ever seen before. '_ They make your fantasy's come true, but it isn't real. There fake '_ Hermione's answer in Defense came to mind._ ' Okay '_ thought Harry_ ' I need to see '_ Harry thought with all his might on Neville, and was only slightly surprised when the doorbell rang and when Harry opened it, he found Neville standing on the threshold looking nervous and very Neville.

"Hey Harry. I hope you don't mind me stopping by"

"I wouldn't mind at all" said Harry drawing out the wand he found earlier. "If you were truly Neville, that is" Neville gave him a look of confusion, and for a brief second Harry wondered if he'd been wrong, but when Neville's face started to change Harry knew he'd been correct.

Neville's usually round and still boyish face started to change dramatically. His long button size nose turned into a small snout. His brown beady eye's turned black, big, round and wide set apart as his head grew bigger and shorter as it sunk into his shoulder's, as his neck disappeared. His height shrunk to around Harry's waist. It's leg's went round at the joints and two pointed ears sprouted from the side of his head. It's arms retreated a way's into it's body and it's fingers disappeared to leave three on each hand. Bearing good size sharp claws on each finger. It's skin turned sallow and death like. Making his eye's seem creepy and it sent goose bumps and shivers silently up Harry back.

To call it a creature, Harry guessed that he would compare it to a demented goblin or ghoul. The creature's pale white lip's twisted into an evil smile, that made the hair on his neck stand on end. Harry had stood numb struck watching the transformation. The goblin raised his short, clawed hand and Harry was magically thrown a cross the room. His back meeting the wall in such force that knocked the air out of his lungs. Pictures that had been hanging on the wall, smashed down upon his head. Harry's vision blurred and started to focus again, relentlessly.

A shrieking growl made Harry look up to find the goblin had thrown his head back and before Harry could react the goblin with great speed flew at him as if he were gliding. Harry tried to get to his feet, but the goblin was upon him and Harry had barley grabbed it's wrist in time as the goblin was trying to claw at his face. As Harry physically wrestled with the goblin, his mind was working rapacious trying to remember the incantation that might help.

_' Realususp Imporspium '_ a yellow spark came from the wand he was holding, but it was enough to tell Harry that he had not got it right.

_' Realusuisp Imperspiuse '_ another spark though it was green, he still knew it was wrong. The goblin's claw's were nearing his face.

_' Realusum Imporspiuse '_ A shower of blue sparks erupted from the wand and blasted right into the goblins chest. The goblin wore a slightly shocked expression as a blue sparkle shimmered around him enveloping him. With another evil smile, the goblin exploded sending another powerful force of magic. Slamming Harry's back up against the wall again. Knocking his breath out of him again. Harry fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, unable to hold himself up. Heaving a few deep breaths that came in gasp's. When Harry remembered the five that had been standing in the same room. A quick glance told him that he had been correct.

The mirror had been a set up. Anyone who's greatest desire had been to find the Hurcrux's would get pulled into there sweetest, greatest dream. A place to prefect for anyone to want to leave. Dumbledore! Harry got to his knee's and dug around in his pockets, fruitlessly. He then remembered that he had woken up in practically nothing. He didn't even have his own wand.

Harry unsteadily got to his feet. The wand in his right hand raised, though shaking from his body's sudden lack of oxygen, twice. Harry leaned against the wall trying to regain some composure, as he forced air back into his lungs. His muscles already ached as he thought of the remaining seven he had yet to deal with.

"Harry in here"

Harry turned as quick as he could manage at the sound of Moony's voice. Though Harry knew this was not him. He walked precariously into the kitchen following the sound.

He saw plates of ready made food, a bowl of pudding, and a sizzling from a skillet that Harry found pork chops and gravy in. Otherwise the kitchen looked empty. A streak of silver flew and ended under the table. Harry lifted his wand.

_' Realusum Imporspiuse '_ the spell met it's mark as another goblin shrieked. Harry quickly retreated as a sudden blast came from the kitchen.

"Pst over here mate" Pausing momentarily to cast a locking charm on the kitchen door. Harry turned toward the sitting room. A streak of silver was bounding around the room. Harry's eye's followed it, his mind trying to find it's pattern.

"We give you what you want, just wish and it'll be" came Ron's voice, but Harry ignored it. It wasn't Ron, it was a bugbear. And he intended on destroying it.

_' Realusum Imporspiuse '_ The spell missed, but Harry fired it again and it hit it's ear. Just barley, but with the same effect. Harry ran out of the sitting room just as the force wave barreled over him and he tripped. Harry got to his feet with a little more adrenaline. The wand pointed and his mind was ready. Making his way into another room. Harry found he was in a library. He knew who would be in here.

"Found me, have you Harry?" it was Hermione's voice, but it wasn't her. Harry had to keep telling himself this, it wasn't Hermione, it wasn't his friend. A streak of silver and Harry fired the spell a few times and missed, sending papers and books exploding on there shelves. Hermione giggled and Harry cast the spell at her again and she registered her shock with an inhuman shrieking growl as the blue shimmered around her. Harry wasn't fast enough and the magical force caught him and threw him into the shelves. Books landing on his back and leg's.

Getting to his feet again. His second wave of energy gone. His eye's were blurry and sweat was streaming down the sides of his face. Harry ignored it though and let his feet take him to the base of the stairs. Making his way slowly to the second level, Harry saw a streak fly by and come to rest somewhere near. As he came to the top and round the corner, firing the spell at the same time. Dumbledore gave a gasping growl. Harry's eye's went wide as he was blasted down the stairs. Hearing a horrible cracking sound somewhere in his left shoulder. Harry winced and a cry of pain came from his lips.

He got back to his feet. Harry knew his left arm was of no use. Raising his wand to his left arm and muttered _' Ferula '_ a sling appeared around his arm and the pain subsided a bit. Harry grimaced still feeling some of the pain as he climbed the stairs.

Entering the hallway again Harry saw at the end of the hall another goblin. Smiling it's evil distorted smile, but before Harry could say the incantation, the goblin raced up on him. It was to quick as he felt the claws scratch deep into the flesh of his stomach. Harry cried out again in pain. As he fell to his knees with the sudden pain.

"Aren't you happy I'm alive Harry?" Sirius's voice came from behind him, but with the pain from his shoulder and from the flesh wound he couldn't turn around, to save his life he couldn't turn around. "Don't you want me to be alive?"

"Yes" gasped Harry. The goblin laid it's clawed hand on his left arm and peered around his body to look at him. The goblin smiled and started to morph back into his godfather, but Harry knew it wasn't him, it could never be him. "I want the real Sirius Black to be alive, not you" said Harry as anger coursed through him. The goblin stopped changing and Harry grinned in spite of the pain as his wand was pointed at the goblins middle._ ' Realusum Imporspiuse '._ Harry tried to get away, but the magical blast was quicker and Harry was blasted into a room. He skidded on the rug and felt the burn around his arm and side.

Standing up slowly. Woozy from the lack of breath too many times and dizzy from the blood that flowed freely from his body. He felt sick as he tried to focus again on his surroundings. Harry realized that he was in the bedroom that was supposedly his. Ginny was still Ginny and she was lying on the bed in-between the sheets. Her face bore a smile and her eye's were dancing merrily.

"Harry? Don't you want me, like I want you?" she asked as she untangled herself from the bed's clothing and got to her feet. She wore naught but her smile and Harry's knee's buckled underneath him. He was not prepared to say no to Ginny in anyway. Harry breathed in deep, which turned into a mistake as the smell of her womanly scent filled his nostrils. "I want you to make love to me Harry, I want you to touch me" Ginny's voice was taunting and very enticing, mystical and seductive. She brought him to stand in front of her again and Harry stared into the eye's that looked so much like Ginny's. His Ginny's. Ginny leaned in close to him and she rubbed her body against his. Harry let an involuntarily groan out. It had been since Christmas since they had, had any free time. And Harry missed her touch. "See you want me, just give in to me" whispered Ginny. NO! Not Ginny. Not his Ginny!

_' Realusum Imporspiuse '_ Harry's voice was a raspy whisper and he even surprised himself by saying it. Harry turned and ran from the room and he placed himself up against the wall just outside the door frame when the blast came through and Harry felt the power off it. Closing the door after it had gone and locking it. Harry turned around and faced the last two rooms. Two goblins left and Harry was sure they would be together. He closed both doors and locked them both. Trapping them inside one, or in both rooms. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Harry picked the door on the left and thinking _' Alohomora ' _the door opened. Harry wasted no time in getting in and slamming the door behind him. Harry waited with baited breath. Waiting on a streak to show him where, if anywhere the one or both of the last were in here. After a moment of waiting Harry was sure there was nothing on there. Unlocking the door again and with a quick glace out in the hallway, he slammed the door close again locking it. Harry stood in front of the last door. With a rattling breath again he opened it and entered quickly, shutting it close behind him and locking it again.

"Come in son. Another bad dream? Well, you can sleep with us just like you used to" came James Potter's voice. Harry's breath was ragged and sweat was still pouring around his face. His eye's, he was surprised to find were wet with unshed tears. From the stinging of his sweat or from the harsh reality of it, he was not sure, but Harry refocused his attention on the two people he never thought he would have to kill. His parents.

"Harry, let us live. Our lives were taken from us once already, don't take it again." Lilly Potter pleaded. Her eye's pleading, and her voice begged. In Harry's mind a battle raged. War was taking place, not on a distant battlefield, or on the home front. It was in his mind. This was the shell of his mother. His father. The two people he would have loved to have with him. But that was it, just a shell. Lily Potter was a heart of gold, his father was a prankster in love with his mother. These things were not his parents. Just carbon copies. No matter how much alike they looked. No matter how much there voices sounded like he had heard in his dreams. His parents were dead. And no one could bring them back.

"No, my parents are dead, and there's nothing that can stop that. '_ Realusum Imporspiuse '_ Harry's voice though meek and mild, held a certain tone as his mother's face held tight in a fear, and her eye's cried out in tears. Harry waited for the blast and took it as a punishment. Received for killing the shell of his mother.

"LILLY!" James cries broke the still air around Harry. "Harry what have you done? You've killed your mother. You've killed Lil's" James voice sounded shocked and Harry's unshed tears ran down his cheeks. "You've her blood on your hands son. Do you know what that means? You've killed someone. You're a murderer" There was a time when saying that to Harry would have torn him apart on spot, but instead he felt enraged. He hadn't killed anyone, but an image. A copy, a faux, a fake predator.

"No, but I will soon be a killer, I want to know what the last Horcrux is, and you're going to tell me" said Harry in a dead calm tone that held authority that he hadn't known he'd had.

"Why should I tell you?" asked James turning from the point where the goblin pretending to be Lily Potter had faded on spot. Harry got to his feet again and stared James in the eye.

"Because Tom Riddle placed you here and with a purpose. If anyone was to look in this mirror and want to find how to kill him for good, they would be met with a fantasy so real life that they wouldn't want to leave. Unfortunately for you and ol' Tom, is that once I destroy Tom Riddle I will have my fantasy. So I want to know what the last Horcrux is and you are going to tell me" said Harry anger etched in his every word.

"Defeat me and the mirror will show you. Lose to me and you become one of us. Forever" said James Potter as he slowly started to morph into a goblin that was unlike any of the others. Harry was sure that this was the one whom was in charge. As he wore a gold hoop in his ear and a necklace around his thick neck. He was just as tall as Harry , and his voice boomed out yet screeched when he talked. Harry knew there was no other way out. He nodded his head just once, accepting the terms that Tom Riddle had put in place more than fifty years ago. More than likely when he created the diary. The diary that would hurt his Ginny, and Hermione. Sending Ron and him on a chase throughout the dark forest closely followed by large spiders.

_' Realusum Imporspiuse '_ The spell hit the wall where the goblin was standing, but it disappeared in a golden streak. Harry followed the streak with his eye's. '_ Realusum Imporspiuse '_ The spell hit the bed and feathers flew in the air. Harry's vision was fading in and out. His focus was almost gone. He felt sick to his stomach and he was going to pass out. '_ Realusum Imporspiuse '_ Harry missed as he felt dizzy and had to take a step back to steady himself again. The spell off a few good paces. His aim was getting terrible. His wand arm shaking uncontrollably. The goblin rushed up on Harry and gripped him around the throat. Harry's breath fading from his body in short gasps. With a last effort that took a lot of strength Harry raised his wand _' Realusum Imporspiuse '_ The spell hit the goblin and Harry found his throat free of the goblins hand. Harry got to his feet as the goblin started to glow blue then purple and finally red.

"You have beaten me, Harry. Now you will know the answer of which you seek." the goblin's body exploded and Harry felt double the magical force push him and sting him across the open wound in his stomach. Tears poured down his cheeks as the force lifted and Harry fell to his back on the floor. Heaving a deep breath, the pain erupted inside him and his griffin roared with dispute. Suddenly the room started to glow. First an almond soft glow, that began to grow brighter until Harry was squinting in it's light.

"You have beaten the course set before you, the question of the Horcrux is answered." a mystical voice came to Harry's ears, yet from around his whole body. An image came in the blinding white light and Harry raised his right hand to get a better look. He wanted to be sure. First the image was small, but as it came nearer to him Harry laid eye's on Ginny. She wore a sparkly rose colored dress that held thin straps, and her hair was flying around her and she was grinning as she stepped close to him. Lifting a slender arm she placed her hand over the top of her left breast and once she removed it she wore the golden quill, that Godric Gryffindor had bought as a present to Rowena Ravenclaw many years ago. Harry smiled at the prefect image in front of him. But all too quick it started to fade. Harry thought desperately to hold onto it's image.

"I want it, where can I find it?" yelled Harry as energy coursed renewed inside him. Pain still surrounding him.

"One answer that is all. I have shown you your hearts greatest desire. Now go and come no more!" said the mystical voice again. Harry's mind was thrown into an image of the Mirror of Erised exploding. He felt his body being thrown unmercifully from it's reflection that sent sharp explosions everywhere.

"Gin... ny" Harry whispered before blackness enveloped him.

* * *

"Don't worry Ginny. This is Harry you're talking about. He'll wake up. He always does" Harry heard Ron's voice though it was blurry.

"I'm scarred for him Ron. I mean what was it that sucked him in there, and what kept him in there for so long?" came Ginny's voice.

_' Bugbear's '_ thought Harry.

"HARRY!" Ginny's voice yelled and Harry winced from the headache that was currently pounding his ear drums.

"Gin, please shh" whispered Harry softly.

"Oh sorry. Harry I was so scared for you" said Ginny as she rose from her seat. It was then that Harry realized that she had been holding his hand and seated in a chair beside his bed.

"Harry. Are you alright?" Hermione's voice whispered beside him on the opposite side of the bed. Harry opened his eye's and a red haired girl and a bushy haired girl came into view, though still blurry.

"Glasses" said Harry still talking in a whisper.

"Here you go mate" said Ron sliding his glasses on his face.

"Thanks" muttered Harry. He shifted in his bed and opened his arms to Ginny. She climbed in and Harry let her arms close in around him. He laid his head on her chest and Harry breathed in her scent of flowers.

"Harry? What happened?" asked Hermione attentively.

"Exactly what I would like to know." said McGonagall in a sharp tone "Or more so what is going on?" she asked eyeing Harry's current position.

"You should still be out Mr. Potter. I gave you enough sleep potion that would knock out a griffin" said Madam Pomfrey as she appeared behind McGonagall.

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly. His headache easy off slightly. But judging by the look of her face Pomfrey hadn't cotton on to what he had said. McGonagall gave an apprehensive look at her before turning her eye's once again upon Harry. After McGonagall sent Pomfrey away from giving Harry a headache remedy. McGonagall sent silencing charms over his bed area and Harry still wrapped up in Ginny's arms recited everything he could remember from the dream like fantasy. Taking calming breaths every so often. He found he could relax more easily in Ginny's embrace. It was easy to tell all that had happened. Though he left out the part of Ginny being naked in his dream like stage. Ginny blushed as he mentally told her the truth,while Hermione and McGonagall conversed with Ron looking weary between them and Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, but Bugbears aren't suppose to exist anymore" said Hermione

"Well, clearly fifty years ago they were still around Miss. Granger." said McGonagall as she looked over Harry then to Ginny disapprovingly, but Harry was surprised that she didn't say anything.

"So what other creatures could there be?" asked Ron swallowing nervously.

"That's thee only creature that the ministry will admit to letting go extinct" said Hermione as she got up and started to pace at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Including what the Quibbler writes about" said Ginny smirking slightly as Harry grinned comfortably against Ginny. Hermione cut her eye's at Ginny before starting to mumble again.

"Did it ever show you the real Horcrux?" asked Ron

"Oh yeah" said Harry as he told them about Ginny in the rose colored dress, how she made the golden pendant appear on her dress, then how he was thrown from it. McGonagall and Hermione started there talking again, as Harry realized as he shifted that his shoulder was no longer in pain.

"Err... did I have any injury's?" asked Harry thinking his injury's might have been part of the dream. Or rather hoping.

"Yeah" said Ginny. You had a huge rug like burn on your left side and arm. I spread this grayish goop stuff on it, that Pomfrey gave me and it went away in a matter of a few minuets."

"You're shoulder was dislocated" said Ron "Thank Merlin's beard you weren't awake for that one. I thought Ginny was going to Bat-Bogey-Hex Pomfrey for making cracking sounds come from your arm." Harry grinned as he looked up at Ginny's eye's before hugging her body close to his.

"I shall report this to Dumbledore" said McGonagall "I want you three to head to you're dormitory's and let Mr. Potter get some rest"

"Yes Professor" said Hermione, she leaned over and gave Harry a hug as Ginny removed herself from the bed. Harry was already missing her form lying next to his. He needed her.

_' Don't worry. I'll be back '_ Ginny said. Harry tried not to grin as giddiness spread through him.

"Take care mate. We'll see you in the morning" said Ron. With a small kiss, Ginny let Hermione lead her from the Hospital wing with Ron and McGonagall. Harry felt suddenly alone.

"Well now Mr. Potter let's have another look at you. Okay your burns are gone, the cut in your stomach healed better than expected. So here is a phial of sleep potion" she handed Harry a small crystal phial. Harry took it and poured it into his mouth. Pomfrey nodded her head and disappeared into her private quarter's. Harry spit the potion back into the crystal phial and waited as he heard Ginny humming a soft tune that had played the night at Godric's hollow. Harry smiled as he waited. She had an enchanting voice, even if she was just humming in her head.

_' Harry, not falling asleep are you? '_

_' Nope '_ said Harry as he once again scooted to the side and let Ginny climb back in bed. She had been gone for the matter of a half hour and Harry felt like it had been day's. _' Gin, how long was I out? ' _

_' Two day's. You need some rest '_ said Ginny as she cuddled Harry again. Harry snuggled into her chest. The fullness of her breast was alluring and Harry's body felt suddenly awake.

_' Not too sleepy are you? '_ asked Harry. Ginny giggled.

_' Harry you need to rest. You've just gone through an awful lot. Not too mention Pomfrey is just in the other room '_ Ginny said without to much conviction. Harry smiled as he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. _' Harry... Silencio' _Harry raised his head and met her eye's a grin spread across both of there faces as a desire for each other began to over take them. Bringing the fire to ablaze. She waved her wand over her stomach, grinning sheepishly. Harry took Ginny's wand from her hand and sent _' Muffliato '_ at Pomfrey's door. Ginny cupped his face and brought his lips to met hers. Harry slid his tongue in her moth as her hands roamed over his shoulders, back and coming so close to him, before leaving the area and coming back again. But never did she touch him. Harry felt his body respond to her every touch.

"Roll over. Let me make love to you" whispered Ginny. Harry was in no way going to deny her. As he rolled on his back and Ginny removed both their clothes, and Harry gave a groan of longing as she pressed her heated body against his. His body hardening in it's anticipation. Her breast pressed firmly into his chest. Harry felt down her smooth skin that made her side and found the conjuncture at her thigh. Sliding past her curls, he felt the softness of her inside's. He rubbed over the nub and Ginny gasped in his ear. Squeezing it lightly Ginny moaned out in surprised passion. Harry smiled as he began to stroke it more vigorously as her body called for it, and it wasn't long before Ginny's legs were twitching and her body convulsed with his finger. Harry slide two finger's into her and Ginny moaned again. Muttering things Harry couldn't distinguish. She came with a thrust of her hips into his and Harry was wearing a smile at seeing the flash of desire roll through Ginny's eye's.

Ginny didn't say a word, as she moved on top of him and placing a flamin kiss on his lips. Harry met it with enthusiasm of his own before Ginny moved her lips away and slid down his body before her head was directly over him. Harry's eye's were wide, as she slide her mouth over him. Harry groaned. Merlin he loved the feeling of her lips on him. He loved everything about her. Her knowing what he wanted even before he did. Ginny pressed her chest up against him as she sucked tightly on the tip of him and Harry knew if she kept doing that he wouldn't last long.

"Ginny" Harry whispered and Ginny raised her head and smiled as she positioned herself over his hips. Harry's eye's watched himself disappear in her depths, feeling the walls of her womanhood press tightly and squeeze against him. Harry shuddered, but his eye's remained on there connecting hip's. Ginny finally took all of him deep in her. Harry met her eye's as she moved her inexperienced hips. Harry laid his hands on her hips and moved her in a rhythm that would feel good to them both. Ginny's body was starting to tighten around him. Harry brought her lips down to his as he kissed her in his own desire. He moved to her breast and tormented them to their budding peaks that Harry rubbed his palms over and Ginny gave a cry of pleasure out. Moving one of his hands between them, he found her center, and Harry rubbed her nub again. Ginny's inside squeezed him tighter and Harry groaned, but held enough sense to do it again, Ginny and him were both crying out in there passion as it was roaring to the height of it's mountain. The soft wet heat that Ginny gave to him freely was driving Harry's body to raise to meet her hips as he thrusted into her from underneath.

_' Harder '_ Ginny's thought was heard and Harry slammed his body into hers as she pushed hard down on his. Harry's body was shaking as they met in another thrust of their hips. Ginny's cries of her desire that had been controlled was crashing around him, and finally when she broke and screamed his name, Harry kept thrusting as he came in her depths and even after he had emptied himself he allowed another few thrust as his sensitivity level was fragile and feeling every muscle inside of Ginny. She collapsed on top of him and Harry wrapped his arms around her back and middle.

A few moments later, Ginny kissed him before moving off him and pulling her clothes back on. Harry pulled his pajama bottoms on and chose to leave the rest off. Harry pulled her back in the bed and she sighed contently as she laid out across his chest.

_' I love you my Ginny, my wildfire '_

_' I really love you too, Harry, my Harry '_ Harry smiled into her hair and placing a kiss on the top of her head, Harry's thoughts reflected. The Mirror gone. The fake fantasy gone with it. He had his real Ginny with him now. Hermione was the same, and Ron would never be a Bugbear. A spider, but not a Bugbear. Harry grinned and it was Ginny's light breathing that finally put him to rest.

* * *

Days after the mirror. Harry was standing in front of the fireplace again In the Gryffindor common room. He had run his hand through his hair so many times that it was practically standing on end. Classes that day had been eventful. Harry was now dueling Seamus and Dean in Defense. Ginny had been given Lavender and Pansy. Ginny was not complaining, and neither was Hermione. They were both fairing well against two duelers. Hermione was at her wit's end with Professor McHaley as she had yet to call on her in class to answer a question. Ron was doing better in potions suddenly, and Harry had no doubt that it had nothing to do with a sudden skill, but everything to do with the communicator worms. But the thing that had Harry's mind reeling again, was the last Horcrux.

_"I know that you'll find what you seek soon"_ hissed Magnus. A few second years sitting at a nearby table looked up at him in alarm, some Gryffindor's were still not use to having Magnus around, or rather that Harry could talk to him.

_"I wish I knew where it was"_ hissed Harry. He would be willing to go back into the mirror, now knowing what he had to do. But all hopes of that were ruined now that the Mirror had been destroyed. He remembered the glass shards flying everywhere, but with great relief no one had been hurt. Although this left him with the knowledge of what it was, when he now also realized he should have asked where it was. Harry sighed in frustration. Hermione and Ron were off walking the grounds when Ginny came in from the portrait hole.

"Hey Harry, Professor Firenze wants to see you" she said, she placed a kiss on his lips as Magnus moved over to her shoulder's. "Want me to go with you?" Harry nodded and Harry walked out the portrait hole and waited for Ginny to follow him. Once they were fully in the corridor Harry reached for her hand and brought her close to him. They arrived in the first floor classroom and Harry knocked on it's door.

"You may enter Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley" Firenze voice came through the soiled oak door as if he were standing beside Harry. He opened the door letting go of Ginny's hand as they both entered.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" said Harry. He knew must look a fright, if for no other reason than from Firenze's look of slight amusement.

"I have needed to talk with you for sometime. Look at the stars with me Mr. Potter" said Firenze as he whipped his tail and the lights in the forest like classroom disappeared and the sky became night. "Miss Weasley can you point out anything unusual?"

"Oh um... I'm not very good at the stars, but I'll try" said Ginny as she walked around with Magnus licking his tongue. Ginny's eye's roamed the night's sky. "I might say the position of Venus is off, along with the planet of Mars."

"Yes, but look harder what do they seem to be telling you?" encouraged Firenze.

"They seem to be aligning with each other. As far as I can tell." Ginny closed her eye's and Harry watched with interest and wonderment. There were insect sounds and of his breathing. Until the door opened and Professor Trelawney entered. Her shawl was dragging and her eye's were magnified by her glasses, but they held an odd glass look.

_"The power of the Araneae draws near. The one to fight and be their mage. Though this one will know not and it's power hold will be strong. It will call them to fight, and together they will help the griffins flame. The power draws near"_ Trelawney cleared her throat and took a drink of her sherry. Harry thought she looked rather drunk and as she swayed in spot before she turned and left the room without another word.

"Leave it Mr. Potter. We haven't much time." said Firenze. "Now Miss Weasley the planets, what do they tell you?" Ginny who had been listening to Trelawney snapped her head back to the sky above them.

"They are aligning for a reason it seems, but I can not tell what" said Ginny after a few moments. Magnus slithered down her body and over to Firenze who accepted the snake with gentleness

"Mr. Potter maybe you can tell" said Firenze. Harry walked out to where Ginny stood underneath the two planets. Neither one noticed as Firenze left the classroom.

The power was strong and without a moments thought. Before Harry could think the griffin was out and stamping the ground in it's excitement. Turning he saw Ginny staring at him with her brown eye's in amazement. She was his and it was time to claim her. Harry lowered his head to hers and understanding what was going on, Ginny brought her hands up around his face.

"I accept your claim to me Harry my griffin, my brave prince" whispered Ginny and in a moments flash Ginny's robes were torn right above her left breast and though Harry could not make out what it was just yet, he knew his claw like talons had put it there. Ginny did not cry even though the red from her blood stained her shirt. Though Harry didn't want to hurt her, he needed to finish his claim. To complete it.

Rearing on his back legs he grabbed Ginny in his claws and took her into the expanding night sky. Once they had reached the desired height Harry held her before him. Her eye's still bore love and trust. Harry felt sickened as his talons ripped her outer robe off her completely and her shirt was gone leaving her in her bra and skirt. Harry let out a roaring screech and his claw dug into her one last time. Ginny cried out in pain and Harry felt a tear drop fall from his eye into his feathers. He brought her close to him and she clung to his neck. Harry flew them around the sky as he felt her body shake from her shivers. He landed them on the classroom earth flooring. When he finally let go of Ginny he changed back into his human self without much as a second thought. Looking around Harry was only slightly surprised to find them alone.

"Ginny" whispered Harry as Ginny had her back turned to him. "I'm sorry Gin, I don't know what came over me"

"No it's alright Harry. It's just the mark..." Ginny turned around to face him. He transfigured a leaf into a cool damp cloth and sat her upon the ground he pressed the rag to her bloodied area. He wiped away the blood and pressed it's coolness into her skin, soothing it's pain. Ginny closed her eye's. Merlin she is so beautiful, thought Harry. Though Ginny kept her eye's close she smiled at his thought. Harry gave a small smile. He removed the cloth and looked at the mark upon Ginny's smooth skin.

"Ginny, what did you think me marking you would mean?" asked Harry

"I don't know, I suppose like a scar of some sort. Why? What does it look like?" asked Ginny her head still tilted back as she let Harry take care of her.

"Like mine" whispered Harry.

"What?" said Ginny almost inaudibly, as she raised her head and looked down. Though still red and slightly swollen. Some blood still showed on the mark, but it was undeniably the lightening shape scar that rest on his forehead. Ginny touched the fragile skin and winced slightly. Harry took her free hand in his and was surprised to see Ginny smiling. "The planets have aligned for us my prince, there is no better time." Ginny didn't even get to her feet as she changed into her phoenix form. Harry took off his outer robes and Ginny came at him with the harden blazed look he loved. She sang a note that brought so much love to him that Harry laid on the ground.

Ginny landed on top of his chest and started walking around finding the right spot. She found it, right above his own left chest muscle. Her own talon dug into his skin and Harry didn't wince, but accepted the pain with the contact that Ginny offered. Her brown eye's never left his green one's and Harry only winced when she did it three more times and his own blood stained his shirt. Ginny rose up off him and shred his shirt from his body and when he was bare chested she landed again. Harry's stomach flinched from her claws as she tickled him softly.

She bent her head slowly over his new scar and cried drops of pearls. Harry felt the healing power of Ginny's tears and Harry felt a new warmth spread through him. From his stomach to his heart where it laid to rest. Ginny transformed back into herself again, as she was sitting up on him around his stomach and she placed a warm soft hand over the new scar and Harry looked deeply into her eyes. Something passed between them and Harry had never felt so much emotion riding on the electric pulse wave that he now felt. He was connected to her in almost every way. Looking down at her hand she removed it slowly. Harry was surprised to find four interlocking circles. Tangled up within each other. Never ending.

"What do you suppose it means?" asked Harry looking back up at Ginny then back at the mark now bore into his skin.

"I don't know, I just let my heart and soul guide me" admitted Ginny.

"Yeah I know. Me too! I didn't even realize I was doing it at first" said Harry "But I really didn't even think about no mark imparticular"

"We will have to ask Hermione about yours" said Ginny "We already know where mine came from" She fingered the lightening shape scar on her skin. Harry sat up and cradled her to him. She smiled and he kissed her deeply. Backing away from her lips he placed a kiss on the newly placed scar on her flesh. The skin heated and Harry felt the power to her unlike any he'd ever felt. He belonged to her, and she to him. Ginny brought his head back up to hers and kissed him with the desire that filled her. He felt the feeling and as it filled him, Harry caved into it. As Ginny raised her wand and sent the much needed charms over the room, and her stomach.

Ginny and him removed there last bits of clothing and as there body's joined and moved as one in a rhythm only they understood. Harry was left breathless as his hands roamed where her body told him. Neither one talked, nor shared a thought. Their body's leading them on. Filling her and withdrawing to enter again. Harry watched as small beads of perspiration formed on her face and Ginny had her head thrown back, her mouth gaped open in her passion. Harry had never seen anything as beautiful as Ginny. When she smiled, when she was working, dueling, when she gave herself so splendidly to him. Ginny's fingers tightened into his skin on his shoulders. Harry's thrust became more powerful, to much for there current position.

Withdrawing from her completely Ginny whimpered, but Harry smiled. As he brought her to her knee's and came up behind her. Ginny fell to her hands to steady herself, trusting in him completely. Harry's hands found her from where he stood kneeling behind her, and split her folds open and with his other hand lead himself back into her depths. Ginny gasp and he started entering and withdrawing from her secret place inside.

Harry made sure he was gentle as Ginny tossed her head back making her hair fly over and land on the creamy skin of her back. Harry tugged lightly on it as a groan escaped his lips. Leaning over onto her, Harry's hands followed the lining of her thigh and found her center. Harry rubbed over her nub and Ginny was all but screaming in her passion full of fire. Harry's end was nearing and he straitened back up behind her and placing his hands on her hips he brought her to him as he thrusted hard into her with every push of his hips. Ginny's cries were playing it's toll on his body as he felt his own sweat pour down the side of his face. Ginny's body exploded her orgasm around him and Harry bent over her as he let his own finish come. He emptied himself deep inside her and Ginny moaned as she felt his climax seep into her.

As Harry went to sit back on his legs, he brought Ginny with him, still inside her Harry ran his hand up the smooth skin of her. Her stomach, side's and breast relishing in the goose bumps that sprouted up under his touch. Harry kissed her neck and Ginny tilted to allow him access. She was his, and he was hers. They loved.

After a few moments, Ginny and Harry got to there feet and Ginny transfigured some more tree leaves into some clothes, and her some robes. And only after dressing themselves and kissing a few more minutes before reliving through there interlocking eye's what they had just shared. Never before had there lovemaking made them feel so whole, so complete. So wanted, needed, and loved. They would make it through the rain, if they had anything to say about it. And if fate had any other road planned for them, there bonded love just changed it.

* * *

When they left the classroom, they were only slightly shocked to find Firenze waiting patiently at the front doors, which were barley open anymore, unless there was somebody watching.

"Some of the best things that our world has to offer, can't be planned can they? No I know that it may seem strange, but the owl can explain" said Firenze "I can only assume you know what this means?" Harry and Ginny nodded there heads. Firenze it seemed did not know of there Animagus forms and to both Harry and Ginny this was for the best. After the war the whole wizarding community would know of there forms, but for now things needed to stay quiet. Firenze handed them Magnus and he slithered around Harry's shoulders tiredly. After muttering there thanks for the use of his office, and watching Magnus, he bowed and left them. Harry knew he did not fully know what had truly conspired in his classroom, but Harry was glad that Dumbledore had found someone that understood the sky's magic ability, even if he didn't. Meeting Ginny's smile as hunger rolled through there stomachs and they both gave a laugh.

"What's going on" asked Ron as he walked in from the outside holding Hermione's hand. Harry smiled at his two best friends. Harry and Ginny pulled them into the great hall and sat near the back where it was empty. After a few well placed _Muffliato_, at which Hermione cut her eye's. Ginny quickly launched into a whisper conversation of claiming each other and what there scars looked like. Harry and Ginny both conveniently left out the intimacy moments.

"So I know what mine means, obviously" Ginny was saying "But what about Harry's?"

"I'll do some research on both yours. I don't think that the lightening scar really means just one thing. I'll have to confirm before I say though. Just in case I'm wrong" said Hermione

"Hermione when are you ever wrong?" asked Ron as he piled another ten chicken leg's onto his plate.

"I'm allowed to be wrong, I just want to do a little more research on it. Look just give me a few day's and I'll be able to explain a good portion of it for you" said Hermione.

"Hermione where would we be without you" said Harry as Ginny smiled at her. Hermione was all beams throughout the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Use your ability to it's fullest Mr. Longbottom. Only then will the desk come to you" Professor McHaley walked around the classroom. Harry had been able to keep the kings size bed for most of the lesson. It had been transfigured into it from a simple wooden chair. Harry felt rather proud of himself. Hermione had been able to produce both a bed and a nightstand, while Ron's was a fuller size bed, without any bed clothes. His face was screwed up in concentration. Harry snickered a laugh.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor" said McHaley. She breezed by Hermione who had been wearing a smile, but as McHaley passed her smile faltered and the bed flashed and went away.

"Hermione just make her see by transfiguring and keeping it up, no matter the emotion you feel?" offered Harry.

"I'm trying Harry, but why should I have to do something that no one else does?" snapped Hermione

"Maybe she's just pushing you further because she knows you've got it in you" offered Ron, as his bed failed too. Harry made sure his was still there.

"I guess, but why not everyone else too?" murmured Hermione. Harry thought it was an excellent point.

_' Maybe she's trying to prepare Hermione for her career choice's '_ said Ginny listening to Harry's thoughts, and Harry relayed the message.

"Well that might be too, I guess" said Hermione as her tone signaled defeat. Class let out and Hermione hurried off and as Ginny approached, both shot questioning looks at Ron who scrunched his nose.

"Library" he muttered "Come on I'm starving" Harry agreed and Ginny took his hand as Magnus moved to her shoulders as they walked side by side.

_"Angel of my heart and soul, come to meet me in my dreams, sing the song that makes you smile, for in it I find your sincerity and peace."_ hissed Magnus in Ginny's ear, and Harry laughed out loud as Ginny giggled.

"What did he say?" said Ginny still smiling. Harry whispered in her ear once they had sat down and Ron began eating from the pile of food that he had on his plate. "Tell Magnus he is quite a charmer"

_"She say's you're quite thee charmer, I said it once and I'll say it again, She's mine"_ hissed Harry then started snickering as Magnus wiggled his tongue at him. Ginny sat smiling and shaking her head side to side. Halfway through lunch Hermione came through and she looked happy about something.

"What?" asked Ginny, and Harry at the same time.

"I found it" said Hermione excitingly "I'll tell you later tonight of course" Harry and Ginny nodded. Ron kept eating.

* * *

Defense was getting interesting as Harry was fighting both Dean and Seamus. Harry found they had a pattern, and even when they supposedly changed it, they were hardly able to get a shot fired on him. Though Harry had been hit with a charm that made his ears grow large. The sensitivity had pounded his ears. Luckily Ginny knew the counter curse and Harry was able to undo it and return to the duel full fledge, before Dean or Seamus had enough time to register that there was two tickling charms heading there way.

Ginny was doing great against Lavender and Pansy. Hermione loved to watch the duel as she was always between Lavender and Pansy deserved it, or not. Hermione had moved on to two partners, Ron too. Ron was laughing as he had been placed with Crabb and Goyle, Hermione had been placed with Zabini and Neville. Harry hated to admit it, but Zabini was in fact pretty good, and he had been able to hit Hermione with a few good hexes. One that made her hair grow long and green, and Harry could have sworn it glowed in the dark that night. Ron had even interfered once as he saw Zabini getting ready to hex her again as Hermione screamed as her nails grew so she was hardly able to hold her wand. Ron had seen this and since Crabb and Goyle were too easy, according to Ron he sent a confounded charm at Zabini, who couldn't remember anything all day. For some strange reason.

Potions got a bit harder after the making of the wolfsbane potion. They sat in class having finished there Deflating draught when Slughorn called there attention.

"You will need to do two rolls of parchment on Veritaserum. I want to read about it's property's and the uses of it. I want you to include the legal ways that you are allowed to use it." said Slughorn "Any questions?"

"Just one Professor" said Hermione "I was wondering if we would be doing any Felix Felicis?"

"Oho! Now why would you want ol' Felix for Miss. Granger?" asked Slughorn as he gave a belly laugh that stretched his emerald green velvet vest tighter across his stomach.

"Well I was just wondering is all" said Hermione her cheeks blushing.

"Well, yes Miss Granger I think we might attempt ol' Felix sometime. We shall see. We shall see" said Slughorn as he waved his hand dramatically. Harry raced to the dormitory with his friends as classes were let out for the day. Since the common room was filled Harry and Ron walked upstairs to find their dormitory empty. The girls joined them moments after.

"Okay Hermione tell us so we know" said Ginny. Ron laid down on his bed. Harry sat on the end of his and Ginny crawled into his lap. He snuggled her close as Hermione pulled a book out of her bag and leafed through it before coming to a piece where she had stuffed a piece of parchment in it. Then joined Ron on his bed.

"The scar on Ginny I was able to draw a copy of her a few nights ago and found that the lightening scar does indeed hold more than the obvious" She shifted a few more papers. And Harry was automatically reminded how Slughorn had acted when he had first met him. "Okay the lightening hold many meaning's, but most of them were rubbish-"

"If they were rubbish than how come you said more than the obvious" said Harry

"Yes they were mostly rubbish, all but one" Hermione said as she cut her eye's at Harry who blinked and met her gaze. "See the one I found interesting is supposedly a power rune" She finished dramatically to a room full of silence.

"Which means? What exactly?" said Ginny.

"The power rune of fire" Hermione said smiling.

"Rune-" began Harry

"Of fire" finished Ginny.

"You are going to tell them what it means right?" said Ron and Harry looked at him, as if just noticing him being there "What she's known and I heard, so" finished Ron with a slight shrug of his shoulder that Hermione wasn't leaning on.

"Yes Ron, just give a women a moment" said Hermione as she rustled a few more papers. "Okay this means that you will have the power of fire, thus how you were able to create the fire whip, and the reasoning why your form... is well yeah, at least partially the reasoning anyway."

"So this means Ginny will be able to do fire spells really well" said Harry feeling his way into certainty.

"No, not well. Great, well no. Excellent in fact" said Hermione "She probably won't meet a fire spell she couldn't pull off. Now that her magic increased and everything"

"Oh that's great Gin" said Harry kissing her cheek.

"A little nerve wrecking though isn't?" said Ginny nervously. "I mean it's great, but... wow. You know" she added looking up at Harry.

"Yeah, I know" whispered Harry, then placing a soft, gentle kiss on her lip's, he felt her relax a bit. He flashed her a smile.

"So what does Harry's mean?" asked Ginny turning back to face Hermione.

"His is what took me so long" said Hermione glaring at Harry as if this was his fault.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Oh that's okay, I was able to gather a lot of information that I wouldn't have found otherwise" said Hermione smiling again. "Now Harry's okay" she rustled a few more papers around. Harry watched with slight anticipation. "Harry your symbol is the four elements"

"Way to go Harry. You went for all the runes instead of just one" teased Ron. Harry flicked his gaze to Ron, then back at Hermione.

"So what's that mean?" he asked nervously.

"It means that you hold the four powerful elements of strength, wisdom, compassion, and vindictive" said Hermione. "Thus the reasoning for the four circles.

"Hey hearing it out loud makes it kind of sound like the four houses." said Ron

"What?" asked Ginny

"Of course. Harry remember the Hogwarts poem this year" said Hermione

"Err..." began Harry

"Oh so now it's a poem" said Ron.

"Hush Ronald. The sorting hat said _the founders smile at us now, As it seems they make a return, In one wizard ,he bestows the best quality of all four_" Hermione said looking flabbergasted, but it was nothing to what Harry was feeling.

"Harry that's amazing. It's like that Hogwarts itself is behind you" said Ron shifting slightly in his excitement and sending Hermione's papers over the side of the bed. Hermione wasn't paying attention though as all eye's were on him. Harry blinked to wet his dry eye's. He swallowed nervously.

"So.. err... what does that mean exactly" said Ginny sounding as nervous as he was.

"Well, it's just what Ron said" explained Hermione now leaning over Ron to pick up her papers. She sat back upright, and began to leaf through them again. "The Hogwarts four were known to have wisdom from Ravenclaw, compassion from Hufflepuff, strength from Gryffindor, and of course the vindictive side from Slythrin." said Hermione

"I think you are the most brilliant man Mr. Potter" said Ginny as she raised her hand and ran it through his hair, leaving it tingling under her touch. He looked down and met her eye's. "It's truly great Harry"

"I know it's like just... wow, you know" said Harry not realizing it but echoing Ginny's words.

"Actually surprise prince, I would know" said Ginny smiling. Harry's shoulder's relaxed a bit and Ginny smiled. _' Have I told you I love you yet? ' _

_' Not all day '_ replied Harry as he met her waiting lip's. Harry stayed longer than what Ron would have cared for, but amazingly he didn't complain.

_' I love you ' _

_' Love you too! '_ said Harry as he laid his head on Ginny's and they sat comfortably, and listened to Hermione's longwinded speech about it's effects.

"It'll take some getting used to, but I know with the magical increase, neither one of you two will have any trouble." Hermione said.

"So there are certain things that we can do that we weren't able to before, like fire spells" said Ginny

"Yes, that's what so good about it" said Hermione "With these runes... err... marks they will give you a power that no one but us four will know you've got."

"Well, we will have to let Dumbledore and McGonagall know" said Harry.

"Of course Harry" said Hermione looking repulsed that Harry would even imply that she would not alert her proper teachers of the news. Harry smiled.

"We wouldn't dream about leaving them out of anything." said Ginny rolling her eye's, and Harry smirked. Ron was even trying to not smile and just settled for hiding his face in his bed clothes.

"What are you three laughing at?" asked Hermione looking thoroughly confused now. Which made them all burst out in laughter.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, you must find out all you can about these elements. I'm afraid that you won't find any new spells in that book of Merlin's, but I do have somewhere you could" said Dumbledore as Harry sat with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall in his office little more than an hour later, having told them about the markings, they'd given each other.

"Where Professor" said Hermione looking like Christmas was coming for a second time around.

"My private library, that I assume Harry has forgotten about" said Dumbledore eye's twinkling in Harry's direction. Hermione sent a glare at him.

"Sorry, guess I did" admitted Harry.

"So what kind of things will we learn" inquired Ginny.

"You will find spells from all Hogwarts headmasters and Headmistress of course, and books full of fire spells. I suggest _Fire your spells by Milwake Boydraspedy_. A terrific book. " said Dumbledore. "And Harry you might want to search out _Elemental uses of Defensive spells by Mesica Durspedy._ A truly awe inspiring book. But I think you should leave it till this weekend, Miss Granger. Dinner is over I presume?"

"Yes, but I will have some Dinner brought to you four here. Oh will the snake be needing anything?" asked McGonagall curtly eyeing the snake that had wrapped around Ginny. Harry hissed at it.

_"Do they make those fabulous eggs with orange juice?"_ hissed Magnus. Harry scrunched his nose.

"Oh, he'll eat scrambled eggs made with orange juice" said Harry. McGonagall looked like she could get sick. "Maybe I'll just call Dobby." McGonagall nodded. "DOBBY!" A crack sounded and Harry ignored Hermione's look of disgust.

"Harry Potters sir. What an honor that you should remember that Dobby is here to serve you" said Dobby bowing so low that his nose squashed the floor. "Oh and Harry Potters mistress Weezy" Ginny and Harry both blushed, but Harry recovered first and this time ignoring everyone's eye's.

"Could we bother you for some food Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Oh anything Harry Potters anything at all! What can Dobby serve Harry Potters his mistress and friends, and Headmistress" said Dobby.

"Nothing for me thank you Dobby, I have somewhere I need to be. I trust you will be alright in here till you finish your meal then you should really call it a night I should think. So goodnight" McGonagall disappeared out the door, and everyone turned back to Dobby.

Ron began ordering a list of food, that had Dumbledore looking thoroughly amused. Hermione grudgingly ordered a salad, not wanting to put him through much trouble. Dobby's ears had dropped a bit. So Harry ordered steak and kidney pie, pork chops and some potatoes, Ginny ordered some steak and trimmings. Then Magnus's eggs made with orange juice. Dobby left with a huge toothy smile and a bow with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

By the time they had finished eating and talking with Dumbledore, they were ready for bed. Saying there goodbyes they made there way up to there poster beds pausing only for whispers of goodnights and sweet long kisses. Harry collapsed into his bed as Magnus curled around his feet. Ron's snores taking him away to a shared dream with Ginny.

* * *

**AN : **

**We meet again in another chapter. I do so hope that you have enjoyed it. I had fun writing it, as it was my solace from a horrible few days of Christmas shoppers and family. No offense but anyone with a large over-bearing family knows what I am talking about! I love them all, but God help me, or them! **

**I do hope all have a very Merry Christmas. **

**I hope that all who read this will drop me a line or two, or more. I won't complain. They are always the highlight of my day. I literally rush home from work to check to see if I have received any reviews. So make me smile, as I hope I have done the same for you. Please Review. **

**Until next chapter, take care!**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	30. Order of Fire

**_Disclaimer : I don't Harry Potter.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter : 30_**

**_Order of Fire

* * *

_**

**_Enjoy!

* * *

_**

_' The four houses '_ thought Harry as he sat at breakfast the next day. Thankfully it was a Friday and after classes let out for the day they would be able to get into Dumbledore's private library. Magnus was eating his eggs made with orange juice that Harry was sure that none other than Dobby had sent up to there table. Conveniently to right where they were sitting. Ron was piling into a second helping of some kind of cereal. Hermione was hid behind a book.

_' I think it's neat '_ said Ginny '_ Think about how long it's been since the true magic of all four was in this castle at the same time ' _

_' Yeah, but why me? Did this also come from when Voldemort hit me with that curse too? Because I can't see him having compassion then destroying it '_

_' I don't think that it came from Voldemort. At least not all of it. Though if you think about it there is something to consider '_ said Ginny thoughtfully as she spread black-raspberry jam on toast. Harry thought it looked rather good. She handed it over to him, and started preparing her another. Harry smiled.

_' Thanks baby, but what's there else to consider? '_ said Harry tucking into the piece of toast. Which turned out to be as delicious as he thought.

_' You're welcome prince. What else let's see... Well, There have been the people who died for you, yes even Voldemort. So what I was thinking is maybe Voldemort gave you the vindictive side, obviously. So the wisdom would come from Dumbledore, the bravery from you're parents, and compassion from Sirius. Might make sense too! '_ said Ginny. Harry froze in mid bite. Then he started chewing slowly.

_' That might make since, or the compassion from my parents, and the bravery from Sirius, but that wouldn't make since because-'_

_' Your mum faced Voldemort's wand and didn't hesitate. '_ said Ginny as she laid her hand comfortably on his inner thigh. Harry put his free arm around her waist, spewing this over in his mind.

_' That is another way of looking at it'_ said Harry finally deciding.

_' Yeah, but it's just the longer way, from Hermione's view. She say's the four houses which is where you still end up, but I was just thinking on how you got there '_

_' You're smart you know that, a smart beautiful, witch '_ said Harry as he brought her that much closer to him. Ginny smiled.

Post owls it seemed were undergoing searches, at least where Harry's and Ginny's mail was concerned. Now that the news was out, they hadn't received a letter all year. But as Harry looked up as the owls started flying in he saw Hedwig leading a pack of at least a hundred owls and he was sure there was a raven, and an eagle in there too! Not to mention tawny's, and barn owls, and they were all trying to get to the front of the line. Harry really didn't wonder who the letter's were for, something just told him, they were from the Quibbler's article.

"Look's like the fan club as written" said Ron looking up at what Harry had been staring at. Hermione looked up too. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Harry are those for you?"

"Actually there probably for both of us, the article you know. Just be careful what you open" warned Harry as Hermione's bandaged hands flashed into his mind. Ginny nodded as Hedwig landed on his shoulder and Magnus hissed, at which Harry hissed back that this was indeed Hedwig. Magnus bowed his head slightly and returned to his eggs. At which Harry was surprised that Hedwig flew down and joined him. Ginny snickered and Ron mutter "Nutter owl" Harry untied Hedwig's letter as the fist wave of owls flew down.

"Need help mate" said Ron looking excited.

"Help yourselves" said Harry as he opened the letter and recognized Hagrid's writing. "Hey Hagrid wants us down to tea on Sunday. You all want to go"

"Yeah" said Ginny as she continued untying letter's as the owls flew off and another wave landed. This kept up for a good eight minuets and finally they were able to read the letter's.

"It has been a while since we've seen Hagrid" said Hermione as she cautiously opened a letter. Reading it quickly "This one hopes you really aren't married or pregnant, thinks you're both too young"

"This one's mad cause you didn't have a huge wedding and that they weren't invited, yeah notice it's not signed" said Ron giving a laugh. He picked up another one.

"This one say's I must be a bright witch to catch the eye of the chosen one, not to mention beautiful. And they wish us all the luck" said Ginny smiling as she laid it aside.

"Yeah, but this one calls you a slut" said Ron now disgusted. He balled up the parchment.

_' Incendio '_ thought Ginny mentally as the balled parchment flamed to life and Ron yelp and let it go immediately.

_' Auguamenti '_ thought Harry as the flames were put out by water. _' Evensco '_ and the smoldering parchment disappeared completely. Harry started on the stack of envelopes next to him that Ginny had piled there.

"How did you two just do that?" asked an awed Ron.

"Do what" said Ginny as she made another letter disappear, that had agreed with the one Ron had just read off.

"That" said Ron now pointing at her.

"Please clarify Ron. Oho this one say's that they hope we are having a baby. The wizarding world need's the Potter's" said Harry smiling as he planted a kiss on Ginny's cheek. She took it from him and placed it in a pile. Harry noticed she was keeping all the letter's that agreed with them, even if they really weren't married or having a baby. Smiling and giving a small shake of his head, he picked up another letter.

"Don't you realize what you two just did?" asked Hermione as a letter was held half opened in front of her.

"What?" snapped Ginny, her irritation grew as she read a letter calling Harry a- but Harry this time sent it into flames and Ginny put it out and made it disappear.

"Wandles magic" said Hermione in a whisper.

"Who?" asked Harry dumbfounded.

"You and Ginny" said Ron pointing between them again.

"We weren't doing wandles magic" said Ginny now pausing opening another letter.

"Yes, this say's way to go. They hope they will be able to find a witch as good looking as I have" said Harry grinning from ear to ear. Ginny smiled too, as she once again laid it aside.

"What were you saying Hermione" said Ginny opening the letter in her hands. "Hey this one say's that they wouldn't mind us being married, but thinks that were to young to have a kid" She hesitated before laying it with the others.

"Stop you two and listen" snapped Hermione. Harry laid the letter back down he was starting to pick up and Ginny just stared at Hermione.

"Okay fine We're listening" said Ginny.

"You two were both just doing wandles magic, and it seems that you didn't even realize it" said Hermione.

"We were?" said Harry his eye's were wide in held in surprise.

"We couldn't have been" said Ginny in a disbelieving tone.

"Hey this one calls you a scarlet women." said Ron. Ginny cut her eye's and sent it to flames and Harry instinctively put it out and made it disappear.

"See! I told you" said Hermione "Now do you believe me" Harry met Ginny's eye and started replaying the scene in his head. Then it hit him they just said spells, yet neither one had their wands out.

"How is that possible?" asked Harry. "I don't know wandles magic. I've seen Dumbledore so it a few times, but no one else"

"It's suppose to be really hard to master" said Hermione "So you may only do it when you're not thinking about it, or focused on it's properties"

"Great another talent we can't use" said Ginny though she was still confused on how it happened.

"Yes, but don't you see, how handy it could become" said Hermione excitedly.

"How come you can't use it?" asked Ron starting to pick up another letter.

"Because if someone find's out we were able to do it they would let it slip and it would be all over the place, and Voldemort would know about it" said Ginny

"Rendering it practically useless in the battle to come" said Harry as he stroked Hedwig's back.

_"Beautiful owl you're as white as the winter, thy heart is as warm as the fire that my Crimson Flower bestows"_ hissed Magnus Harry looked dumbfounded at him before hissing back

_"Crimson flower?"_

_"Yes my lady of red, that smells of flowers, my crimson flower of flames"_ hissed Magnus.

_"Back off"_ hissed Harry smiling.

"This one say's that Harry you picked an excellent lady, and offers congratulations where it is due" said Ron as Ginny grabbed it and placed it into the growing stack. Harry though still shocked that he had down wandles magic, was also stunned to find out how many witches and wizards supported the theory. He sighed.

"Hermione we really should talk about this later" said Harry as Hermione went to open her mouth as Lavender sat down beside Ginny again.

"Who are all these letter's from?" she asked. Hermione cut her eye's at her, and smiled falsely. Before sending an understanding look at Harry.

"Harry's and Ginny's fan club" muttered Ron.

"Yes, why don't you two open the rest later" said Hermione. Harry nodded as he now understood her meaning. They couldn't and shouldn't risk wandles magic in front of the whole school again. Ginny nodded hearing his thoughts. Harry grabbed his wand and sent them upstairs to his room, on his bed.

Breakfast passed quickly after that, as Harry kept rolling his eye's behind Ginny at Lavender, and Ron was snickering at odd times, and then trying to say it was something he just remembered. Hermione's face held in a stone fake interest. Harry was sure though that thought's were coursing through her mind, making Ron laugh.

"I think it's time for our classes" intervened Hermione once Lavender had taken a breath. Harry and Ginny quickly agreed. Lavender protesting that they still hade a few minuets and didn't really need to rush off. But no one heard her as they were leaving the great hall quickly. Magnus around Ginny and Hedwig on Harry's shoulder. She flew off as they stepped outside and Magnus hissed her a fond farewell.

Classes were difficult and Harry was often found letting out a frustrated sigh, but Ron was running the one who was the most flustered. He finally managed to make his bed stay through an entire class. Hermione had made a whole bedroom suite, and Harry was working on adding a dresser to the bed, and nightstand. This earned him another five points, from McHaley, but even when Hermione kept her suite up even though Harry didn't need a communicator worm to tell him Hermione was feeling irritated. They all managed to keep it through the entire class. Neville had managed to keep his bed though it was a simple single size bed. Harry sent him a nod after class.

Defense was getting interesting as Professor Noviskie had let Ginny and Harry join up against Pansy, Lavender, Dean, and Seamus. Magnus went to a reluctant Hermione, then making sure they never touched during it was simple as they worked out a pattern to make sure they where standing on opposite side's of the four. They had beaten them all within the first seven minuets. Noviskie added another person in the throw. Zabini.

The nicety's were preformed and the duel began. Zabini threw a spell at which Ginny reflected from beside him. Harry sent three stunners out that were reflected back at him, but Harry and Ginny both put there shield up, not noticing that here shoulder's were touching. The powerful shield bounced the stunners back and hit a very shocked Pansy and Seamus. Dean was able to doge it and Zabini had rolled and was firing another spell. Ginny moved and broke the shield. As she sent her bat-bogy-hex at him, while Harry reflected Dean's spell and sent it into the wall. Harry sent a spell at Zabini and hit him with boils that made him scream out in frustration, as Harry recognized the spell he fired back at Ginny, thinking she had done it. _Sectumsempra_, Harry grabbed her and pushed her behind him as the spell hit Noviskie's desk and it exploded. Harry's griffin on a war path, as he sent several spell's at Zabini at once. Harry was thinking so fast with his wand at the ready that by the time he blinked Zabini resembled worse than an enlarged toadyish slug.

Ginny having already sent Dean back up to the ceiling where he had started screaming again, but this time because he was right above the former self of Zabini. The class was oddly silent. Harry knew he hadn't preformed an unforgivable.

_' Gin, what did I do? '_ asked Harry nervously looking around at his classmates. Even the Slythrin's were staring at him with interest.

_' Nothing big, but it was you moved real fast, and within a blink you had caste about eight different spells. Not to mention you were staring at Zabini with such hate that I'm surprised that he didn't wet his pants. If the slug was wearing any I think we'd find he had '_ smirked Ginny.

"Well, now that is a fight till the finish." said Noviskie bringing his hands together in a clap that sounded throughout the entire class. "Now wake Miss. Parkinson please Miss. Weasley" Ginny flicked her wand at both Seamus and Pansy "Thank you, now Miss Parkinson will you and Seamus take Mr. Zabini to the hospital wing to be sorted out" Pansy nodded her head as she got up from the floor. She gave a shriek as she saw Zabini's new look's. Harry gave a small laugh, he quickly turned into a cough. "Now Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley against Mr. Goyle, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Crabb and Miss. Bulstrode."

Hermione and Ron strode out and within the first few minutes they had Crabb and Goyle knocked out and Bulstrode and Neville surprisingly enough to Harry and Ginny, Neville was putting up a good fight. Ron managed to get a shot on Bulstrode, but it was Hermione who finished her off with _Stupefy_ and Harry laughed shaking his head. Hermione playing by the rules, again. Neville held off Ron and Hermione for a whole four minuets before they both fired a spell that had Neville bringing up his shield, which deflected one, but he was hit with Hermione's stunner. Harry clapped and laughed as he cheered on his friends.

Hermione wasted no time in waking Neville up, who was shamed that he had been knocked out, but was pleased that he'd lasted the longest. Harry clapped him on his back. Neville smiled sheepishly. They had fun cheering on different teams. By the end of the double lesson Harry was pleased with himself and his friends, along with Neville, which had been clairvoyant that he had indeed practiced some over the summer.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. You will kindly stay back for a moment." came Noviskie's voice over the clatter of students gathering their books and bags. Harry threw his bag over his shoulder and walked to the front with Ginny and Hermione, Ron bringing up the rear.

"Professor?" said Hermione.

"Just one moment" said Noviskie, as he waved his hand and sent what Harry knew was silencing charms over the room. Harry's eyebrows furred together, in sudden suspicion. "Okay, now I had a very interesting conversation with Dumbledore's portrait, and Headmistress McGonagall, about the four of you. And at first I didn't believe that you two had the power it takes, but after watching it I now stand corrected." said Noviskie as he eye' d Harry and Ginny. "I saw the shield you both conjured up, don't worry no one else did. I want to help especially after the Headmistress witnessed wandles magic this morning, again we don't think no one else noticed a thing, but in the future exercise some caution."

"Why would you be watching us for?" asked Ginny and if Harry hadn't caught the suspicion in her tone, he felt it coarse through her.

"Miss Granger?" said Noviskie

"Because he's part of the Order of the Phoenix" said Hermione smiling at the Professor, who grinned and nodded back.

"Correct, too bad I can't award you house points for that one" Noviskie gave a chuckle. "Now I would like to offer a extra class, since I am in the convenient position to do so" Noviskie leaned up against a desk that had raced across the room to accommodate him. Harry looked momentarily confused, but not about the desk.

"Why would you want to help us?" asked Harry, though he knew it was a stupid question.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Noviskie somewhat shocked.

"Besides the obvious" said Ginny.

"There's a powerful thing going on between all four of you and you must learn to control it, before the final battle, that's raging closer everyday." said Noviskie.

"Meaning the four of us, by how" said Ron thoughtfully.

"Well I want to naturally highlight the areas that you're each good at" said Noviskie.

"How?" said Hermione

"Well take Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley. They can join their magic so I could teach them ways to do so, that will make it seem natural to the naked eye. Good against Death Eaters, not so much against Riddle, though. Too powerful himself." said Noviskie. "Then there are your Animagus forms... yes Miss Granger I was made aware of those too!" Noviskie gave another chuckle at Hermione's shocked expression as she began to sit as another desk scuttled across the floor to meet her. "I want to help you take what you've learned and teach you to put it to use. I was made aware that you two together have a natural defense against dreams, and maybe Occlumency" Harry and Ginny gave a mute nod. "So I want to teach this to you too. Now we won't have much time so we'll have to work with the time we've got left. It's a lot of hard work. So you can give me you're answer-"

"We'll do it professor" said Hermione jumping up from her chair. Ron, Ginny and Harry all turned befuddled looks on her. "What? It's a really good deal" she added defiantly. Ginny looked up at him and shrugged.

"Okay now we'll meet in here at let's say nine and then we'll practice spells, though I do suggest that you seek those two books that Dumbledore mentioned before arriving here. I have copies, somewhere, but not with me" said Noviskie. "I do want you two to take a look into a book called _Snitch or Cinch Occlumency beginning by Elkbert Vengrate_ okay?" said Noviskie "Now you must hurry as class is about to begin" They said their goodbye's and Harry kissed Ginny before running after Ron and Hermione all the way to Herbology.

* * *

It had been a hard day, and Harry was found sitting on his bed, beside him the remaining stack of letters. He looked at the pile and gave a mental sigh, waving his wand he put the Disillusionment charm on the letter's. Ginny smiled as Harry raised his head and found her looking at him.

_' What? ' _

_' Just enjoying the view '_ Ginny teased and Harry smiled as he opened his arms to her.

"Where's Ron and Hermione, we need to get to the library."

"Ron dragged her out onto the grounds." said Ginny as she wrapped herself around Harry's lap and waist. Harry smiled.

"Wow it finally happened" he added with a mocked surprise.

"What?" asked Ginny looking confused

"Hermione picking a shag, or snog over a library" said Harry.

"I would rather think that their just snogging, and nothing further, okay" said Ginny looking disgusted. Harry gave a snicker. Before kissing her own lip's. They sat there for a few moments until the opening of the door interrupted them.

"Sorry mate" it was Seamus. Harry inwardly groaned. As he pulled away from Ginny's lip's, and her hands that had been roaming raised to his shoulder's.

"How are you Seamus" said Ginny politely, sparing him a look before returning back to Harry. Seamus grinned at them, Ginny was still sitting on his lap, as her legs were wrapped around his waist. Harry's arms were holding her around her middle and had one hand on her hip.

"Oh I thought I was doing good, but clearly looks like Harry's doing better" said Seamus laughing.

"What's taking so long Seamus... Oh" Dean had walked into their dormitory and looked at the couple who was steadily growing red in the cheeks. Harry stood with Ginny wrapped around him and she slid down his body erotically. She gave him a seductive look with a mischievous smile.

"Come on we've got to go" whispered Harry ignoring the withering glare from Dean and the envious look from Seamus.

"Okay, but later?" she said back, making Seamus snicker.

"Later" said Harry wanting to get out of this situation.

"Promise?" pouted Ginny with her beautiful pouted pink lips. Harry smiled as he raised his hand to her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Before laying a short promising kiss on her lip's. He backed away slowly.

"Promise, sweetheart" he whispered and Ginny held out her hand for him to take, which Harry did and he let her lead him out of the room. He did send an apologetic look at Dean before disappearing downstairs into the common room. Ron and Hermione where just appearing in through the portrait.

"Harry, Ginny we need to go" said Hermione looking flushed.

"We were just coming to find you" said Ginny as Hermione and her headed back out through the portrait hole. Harry and Ron shrugged and followed. Harry allowed his eye's to watch the gentle sway of Ginny's hips as they walked. Arriving all to soon for Harry. They said the password "Lemon Flavored Sugared Quills" and found the door behind the tapestry.

The room was a dark brown wood and each chair was high glossed with what Harry knew was hand crafted. They held odd designs of house elf's and inscriptions. Goblins and dragons. The room had two levels and was filled with books. There was a tall fireplace set into the wall, and another opposite the room from it. They were both roaring to life and the room was quite cozy from the cold seeping into the hallways from the still snow covered grounds, even though it was mid January. Tall statues were placed statistically around the room and Harry thought it looked impressive. No wonder they didn't allow the students in here!

"Come on we've got a lot of searching to do before nine" said Ginny as she went off in search of her book. Harry went off in another direction and found his book within the first hour of searching and a few others he found interesting on the subject. Including one that was labeled. _Elemental research of the four Elements by Tulia Perrish_. Ron and Hermione set to work to find well, anything that Hermione found slightly interesting. Having already found there book also.

"Hermione" grumbled Ron after what seemed like an hour and after laying what seemed to be the twentieth book on a pile. "You need to leave some of these books on their shelves"

"I am" said Hermione "See I passed up a whole line of, wait... did I look at that shelf" she said bending down and running her finger along the dusty columns. "Nope I need this one and..." Another four books out of the five that had been laying there was added to her pile. Harry surpassed a snicker.

"Hermione, if you want another book, you've got the password, so just come back anytime" reasoned Ginny. Hermione huffed, but then deflated.

"I suppose you're right" she said as she took a few books out of her pile and sent them flying back to there respective shelves.

Harry sat in one of the leather sofa's that was placed in front of one of the fireplaces and began to read a little into his book, when Ginny sat beside him. They looked at the different runes and their meanings. They had found a chapter on the meaning of fire spells and Harry surged with pride when he learned that it was rare to have this rune naturally, as Ginny now did. But what was rarer it the power of the four elements. The chapter went on to describe the marking with a picture that showed exactly what Harry's looked like. The four intertwining circles. The book said that the four elements are a signal of power in both magic and strength. Harry felt Ginny's kiss on his cheek. She smiled at him as she tucked into her own book. After a few moments she broke his mind's silence.

_' Some of these spell's seem really complex '_

_' You'll be able to do them no doubt. Hermione will probably want to learn some as well '_ said Harry as he gathered up three out of the six books he had sat down with. Flicked his wand and sent the books back to there shelves. Ginny nodded her head, and glanced over at Ron and Hermione. They had sat down on another couch near them, but still out of hearing range. Hermione was laying down, her head in Ron's lap. Ron was absentmindedly stroking her hair as she read to him mentally, but Harry could tell he was listening. The scene made him smile.

_' Harry do you ever wonder why they don't have a magical increase? They love each other like we do, so why not them too? ' _

'_ I was just thinking the same thing. Ron has loved Hermione for years. But I guess things are different for me. The have always been. I just hope that they don't feel third wheel you know? '_ thought Harry his eye's leaving his best friends to come to rest on Ginny. She smiled, and kissed him gently.

_' It's amazing how much you care for your friends Harry. Even after the life you've lead. It's amazing. I think it's one of the reasons why I love you so much '_

_' One of the reasons? '_ asked Harry raising his eyebrows in amusement.

_' One, yes, there are so many I can't see counting them all. '_

_' Don't worry Gin. I'll find out. Even if it takes me a lifetime, I'll find out '_ They kissed again and cuddled on the couch as Magnus slithered over to them. He had curled up next to the fire, and had mainly slept through out the entire time. Ginny picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Oh by the way, he calls you his crimson flower now" said Harry amusedly.

"Crimson flower?" said Ginny

"Yeah, crimson for the red, and flower cause we both melt when we smell your scent" said Harry giving her a lopsided smile. Ginny laughed.

"Guess I won't be changing perfumes anytime soon, will I?" she teased and gave a small giggle.

"I hope not" said Harry earnestly, it was one of the signature trademarks of Ginny, his Ginny. Ginny gave another giggle. Harry looked back over to his friends. Ron had his head down and was kissing Hermione's mouth and Harry was sure it was as deep as it could go. Ron's hand was rubbing her outer thigh and Hermione had one hand in his hair, and the other around his shoulder holding him to her. Harry gave a laugh that made Ginny look up.

"Eww" said Ginny turning away from the site. "Hey!" But when Ron and Hermione didn't move, Harry just shook his head.

_' Just let them be Gin '_ Ginny scrunched up her nose and turned the rest of her body around to not have to witness her brother and best friend. She was curled up at Harry's side. Each going through their books till eight- thirty. "Time we got out of here" said Harry giving a loud cough. The had stopped snogging a few minuets prior and Harry wanted to catch them before they caught there breath and started going at it again.

"What time is it Harry?" asked Hermione with slight anticipation in her voice. Harry smiled and relayed the time. "Oh we need to get out of here. We've got to meet up with Noviskie" Hermione jumped up from the couch and off Ron's lap. Ron shot him a look of loathing. Harry laughed.

"Sorry mate, but she did agree to this extra class for all of us"

"I know. Still doesn't make it any easier letting her up" grumbled Ron coming up to stand by Harry. Who was watching the girls run around the room trying to find all there books.

"Yeah, you should have seen Seamus earlier" said Harry conversationally.

"Seamus?" said Ron

"Yeah he walked in on Ginny and I earlier" said Harry.

"What exactly did he walk in on?" asked Ron in a gruffer tone. Harry smiled.

"Still over-protective mate? Well, nothing to worry about there, Seamus just caught me giving your sister the snogging of her life" teased Harry thoroughly enjoying Ron's look of despise.

"As I recall" said Ginny coming to stand beside her while Hermione was yelling if anyone had seen a blue leather bound book with gold lettering. Harry pointed to the end table near the couch she had been sitting on. Hermione gave a shriek of glee, but Ginny continued. "I was giving you the snogging of your life, Mr. Potter" Harry grinned at Ron's discomfort. Payback really was a -

"Come on you three we need to go! We've got ten minuets to get there, and we need to climb... oh only to the next level. But we'll go now anyway. Be early" said Hermione. Ginny rolled her eye's and Harry snickered. He watched Ron and Hermione start to climb out of the tapestry, before pulling Ginny to him. Landing a hard kiss on her pouted pink lips Harry let his kiss tell her of the pleasures he wished he could be doing to her right now!

"Come on you two, you can kiss later" came Hermione's voice.

"Damn" they both said and climbed out of the secret library laughing.

* * *

"This fire spell is complex, but I know you'll have no problems Miss. Weasley so the incantation is _Infernate Inisendio_ and what it does is it's like the _Reducto_ spell, except this blast things out of your way with a fire ball" said Noviskie. Ginny nodded her head. She kept saying the spell and every time her wand tip would ignite a small spark, but nothing.

_' Don't worry Gin you're doing great '_ Harry could tell she was flustered and only after an hour of trying. Harry concentrated all his emotional comfort and tried to send it to her. Ginny tensed, but met his eye's and with a slight nod. She relaxed completely.

_' Infernate Inisendio '_ Noviskie was a bit surprised when a rather large green fireball came out of her wand and hit the magic wall he'd placed there to catch the spells they were trying.

"Why is it green?" asked Hermione.

"It's a color she find's strengthening" said Noviskie turning to Harry "Don't know why that would be" Harry knew it was not a question, and smiled at Ginny before sending her a wave of love and pride in her. Ginny beamed back and did it again. The ball of green flames a bit larger and then it hit the wall.

"Okay why don't you practice that some more. Mr. Potter the spell I'm going to teach you is another complex one. It's incantation is _Firniteium Incarnuis Mapium_ and what it does is this spell call's two of the four elements of strength and compassion" said Noviskie "Try it now" Harry shook his head as Ginny stopped making her green fireball and Ron and Hermione were standing there waiting for there spells to try. Harry breathed in deep. After about four minuets he took a rattling breath. He need a boost of... Ginny. Harry smirked as Ginny walked up to him and gave him a kiss that was sure to bring happy dreams tonight!

_' Try it now '_ said Ginny. Harry smirked and turned back to the magical wall.

_' Firniteium Incarnuis Magnium '_ His wand lit up in a bright red glow, but then faded and Harry thought he'd lost it again, but then an explosion on the magical wall made him look up. As another explosion made the whole wall tremble and it flickered before going away completely. Harry's mouth was gaped.

"Merlin Harry. That will destroy a lot of Death Eater's" said Ron in clear awe. Harry nodded his head vigorously.

"Mmm, seems all you need was the right encouragement" said Noviskie thoughtfully. Harry blushed as Ginny winked at him from behind Noviskie. "Okay Ron I hear you are a spider. Excellent, Excellent"

"For you maybe" grumbled Ron "I about died when I found out. Still makes me a bit squeamish, but I know its for a reason" said Ron as Hermione beamed at him. Harry grinned as he watched his friends communicate silently.

"There was a rumor about a spider, maybe when we have time I shall tell it to you" said Noviskie "Now for your spell _Lacarnuim Relshius Gruinuim_ and what it does is sends a shock wave, if you will through an invisible beam. The purpose is if anyone is say invisible, or concealed. It will make them reveal themselves, it also put the spell of_Impedimenta_ on them. They won't be able to run or even try to get away from you. And yes Miss. Granger it work to reveal if an animal is an Animagus too!" said Noviskie with a slight grin. "Go ahead and well, let me rebuild our wall." Noviskie replaced the wall and Harry could tell he rebuffed his efforts on a stronger shield. Ron tried for at least ten minuets before his tip of his wand grew a yellow and disappeared, and then Ron's hand was shaking violently. When the seemingly invisible beam made connection with the wall, it made a small explosion of yellow shimmer before it disappeared.

"Wicked, but why was it hard to hold on to?" asked Ron

"The power is immense, it'll get easier with every time you use it, just practice" said Noviskie. He turned to Hermione "The owl of the four. The wise one. I have a job for you. I'm going to teach you Legilimens in our spare time. Dumbledore believes that Harry and Ginny have enough to be getting on with, so it is left to you to learn"

"Really, of course I know it's hard, but even to learn the basic's would be neat" admitted Hermione.

"Yes, just read the book and follow the rules. Their are very strict guidelines and responsibility's that come with this knowledge, you must use caution, for even the most weakest Legilimens knows when you enter there mind's. So anyway you're spell is _Momentarilum Postruim Incarnus_ now this spell is very intense, as it will make the person of whom you cast it on lose their mind for twenty-four hours straight. There is no counter curse I'm afraid. So this spell is not to be used lightly. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor." said Hermione her face one of seriousness.

"Okay give it a try" said Noviskie as he stepped back and waved the other three to do the same, in case of rebound. Harry backed up next to Ginny and halfway stood in front of her. He didn't like the sound of this spell and while he had to admit it would be useful in a battle, not in the classroom where they all happen to be standing. So Harry halfway protected Ginny with himself, just in case. Hermione took a few deep breaths and Harry assumed she was composing the will to allow herself to do this spell. She tried a few moments and then finally a blue beam that held tiny yellow stars in it, flew out of her wand and hit the magical wall. The wall flickered and disappeared completely.

"Hermione, remind me to never make you mad at me" said Harry breaking the silence, Ginny nodded her head in agreement. Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek, he knew never to kiss Hermione in view of a teacher.

_' Of course you know Hermione- '_ began Ginny

_' Rules are rules '_ said Harry as they both gave a silent laugh. They all practiced their spell together for a while and was extremely tired so at ten till four Noviskie told them to go and rest and that he would meet them all next week hopefully the same time. It was with great relief that Harry fell into his bed. Magnus seemed to be tire too, even though he had just merely watched. Harry laughed tiredly. That when sleep finally took him over, he and Ginny found themselves to exhausted to even dream.

* * *

Harry awoke around noon and he decided to shower and lay back down. Ginny joined him a little while later. Ginny was starting to read a few of the letter's they had received and Ron's snores still filled the dormitory and Hermione was back into the private library of Dumbledore's. According to Ginny

"We'll never see her again" teased Ginny.

"At least Ron will now know where she's at" said Harry as Ginny laid another parchment aside that said congratulations. It had been the ninth one that morning. Harry smiled. He glanced at the remaining pile. His eye's fell upon familiar looking handwriting.

"What's this one?" he asked as he picked the letter out that had been covered a way's by three on top of it.

"Probably another one, go ahead and open it" said Ginny smiling still. Harry kissed the top of her head as she laid curled with Magnus in her lap. He opened the letter and his eye's read quickly.

_Harry Potter,_

_You must start making a plan! Hogsmead Saturday, this Saturday will be attacked  
at four PM you must make sure that this is stopped. There is someone or something  
that the Dark Lord is wanting there. I am afraid I do not know what, or whom. But you  
must compromise a plan of action. Do not let this attack be a surprise. I am counting  
on you and your Order, do not let me down now._

_R.A.B.  
_  
"Merlin Ginny! Ron wake up!" Harry quickly picked up Ginny still holding Magnus and set her to her feet beside the bed. "What are we going to do!" said Harry running a hand through his hair.

"First we are not going to panic. It's lunch time. I'll go get Hermione. You wake Ron up and we'll meet in the great hall to notify McGonagall, okay?" said Ginny taking charge and Harry hurriedly agreed. Ginny was at the door when Harry stopped her again.

"Gin? He is trust worthy isn't he?" Harry asked as uncertainty plagued him.

"I think so, he was right about the bridge. Let's see what McGonagall say's"

"Thanks Gin" said Harry and Ginny smiled before rushing out the door and Harry brought out another water pale and dropped it on Ron's head.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL. HARRY POTTER!"

" Ron there's no time, we must hurry to the great hall.

"Yeah I'm hungry too, I'll eat, then I'm going to kill you!" said Ron angrily.

"Ron, here read this, and hurry" said Harry as he thrust the letter into Ron's hands. He scanned the letter quickly and jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on. Harry knew Hermione and Ginny where talking and were already heading to the great hall. Ron held the letter fast in his hand as they ran down through the castle making their way with haste to the great hall. They joined up with Ginny and Hermione just a few seconds later and together they ran all the way up to the teacher's table, spilling the flask of pumpkin juice over the white linen.

"What in the name... explain yourselves. What has happened that would make you think that you could run here like a bunch of-" began McGonagall.

"No time Professor here" said Harry as Ron shoved the letter under her nose. Harry watched her eye's pierce and her lips purse with each line of the letter's contents.

"Headmistress?" asked Noviskie coming up behind her. McGonagall handed him the letter.

"My office, now" she said as they all but ran all the way there. Harry was a bit surprised that McGonagall could move that fast. Once seated and everyone was made aware of how and when the letter arrived and that this R.A.B. was in fact the one responsible for letting Harry know of the train. They decided it was something to look into.

"I suggest a look out" said Dumbledore "perhaps Fakes Miss Weasley"

"Professor they will be on the look out for anyone, or anything remotely familiar" said Harry and Noviskie jumped in.

"Harry as a point Albus, If they were to suspect we've been notified, they could get away. They must be cornered and caught if possible. That's why we are in the order to begin with are we not?"

"What do you suggest then Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall curtly.

"A look out is a good point, but it must be something they haven't seen before" said Harry

"Someone who can easily make us aware if anyone does arrive" said Ginny cottoning on to Harry train of thought

"What are you two implying?" said McGonagall.

"The wise ol' owl" said Harry

"Harry no offence and all, but Hedwig is still quite noticeable." said Ron. Ginny leaned around Hermione and slapped him upside the head. "Oh Gerroff"

"Who's talking about Hedwig, we were implying Hermione" snapped Ginny.

"Me why?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Yeah why Hermione?" asked Ron looking suddenly frightened.

"Here's the way I see it" began Harry. "If Hermione agree's"

"Well were all ears Harry tell us the plan" said Noviskie.

"I was thinking that since no one knows our Animagus forms and since Hermione's the only one that could blend in and out with the post owls she would hardly be spotted, or recognized"

"I quite agree there, go on please" urged Dumbledore.

"She will be able to tell Ron if Death Eater's enter the village" said Ginny.

"How will she be able to do this?" asked McGonagall.

"They can communicate through their minds" said Noviskie smiling now.

"What? How?" said McGonagall.

"At first I suspected Occlumency or Legilimency, but that's not it is it?" said Noviskie and all four teenagers shook their heads. Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes" said Harry.

"I beg your pardon" said McGonagall.

"Simple Headmistress" said Dumbledore "The Weasley twins gave them all something to communicate through there minds, right?" Again another nod of four heads.

"Their things that allow us to talk to each other. I can talk to Ginny and vice versa" said Harry

"And I can communicate with Ron and vice versa" said Hermione "Even in Animagus form" The three teachers were shocked, but Noviskie was also smiling. He looked intrigued.

"Brilliant. The simple brilliance in the mater is stunning" he said. McGonagall gave a glare in his direction.

"I suggest we use this then. Any other ideas Harry?" asked Dumbledore clasping his hands together in front of him.

"Err..." began Harry.

* * *

A little while later a plan had been put into motion and Harry sat in private study of Dumbledore's awaiting the arrival of the order of the Phoenix. Harry hoping with all his might that Voldemort was not with his minions on the rampage.

_' Do you really think Hermione will be okay? '_ Harry turned around from his pacing. He glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantle. Heaving a deep sigh he walked up to where Ginny stood with her arms crossed over her chest. He unwrapped her arms and placed them on his shoulders before drawing her even closer. She laid her head against his chest and Harry stroked her hair, comforting her.

_' I know she will, or maybe I'm just hoping. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested. '_

_' No it was a great suggestion. I would have gone if my form had been an owl, instead of a phoenix. I think that as a phoenix I would have been quite noticeable. '_ Harry tensed, with her saying this he now knew what Ron was feeling. He wouldn't have let Ginny go, even if he had to tie and bound her to his bed to keep her from going on a solo mission. Ginny tilted her head back and smiled up at him.

_' Now there's an idea. Tied and bound to your bed. '_ Ginny teased and Harry smiled sheepishly. _' Just one question? Are you in it with me? '_ Harry smiled as he placed a kiss on her lip's. Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around him and Harry groaned mentally. Why did she always have this effect on him. Ginny pulled back and was smiling. _' Because I know what you want, and you know what I want ' _Harry smiled, but thinking of Hermione again, made it look like he grimaced, but Ginny heard his thought's and smiled again. '_ She'll be fine. This is Hermione after all. She knows more hexes than you or I. Even if she wants to follow the rules in Defense. '_ Harry nodded as she laid her head up against him again. Harry didn't know how long they had stayed there like that. Just comforting each other in ways that only the opposite could. Neither one noticed the flames in fireplace turn green.

"That girls going to get you killed yet boy" Harry and Ginny sprang apart, as they laid eye's on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Moony, Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Bella, and a witch he'd met in his fifth year Hestia Jones. The person who had startled them with his growling was Moody.

"We were just... that is.. err" began Harry feeling his cheeks grow warm and he knew that he was red. He'd just been caught in a moment he rather wished that he hadn't been, especially when some of the people catching him were his girlfriends parents. Mr. Weasley wore an amused expression, Mrs. Weasley looked like tears would fall form her eye's at any moment. The rest were smiling.

"Hey mum, dad" said Ginny swatting Harry playfully on his stomach before going to hug her parents. Harry grinned a goofy smile as Moony caught his eye.

"Constant Vigilance Potter, Constant Vigilance." growled Moody. Harry nodded with a smile still on his face. "Merlin's ghost Potter. That girl is going to get you killed. Mark my words" he growled as Hestia, Angelina, and Bella giggled. Ginny rolled her eye's, though Harry could tell that she wanted to laugh.

"I'll only die anyway if I'm not with her Moody" exclaimed Harry as Ginny started to blush as she released a small giggle. Harry winked at her. As Moody rolled his real eye, as his blue one took in his surroundings.

"Hello Harry not sure if you remember me?" began Hestia, but Harry waved her off.

"Course I do! You were with the guard when they rescued me from the Dursley's in my fifth year" said Harry as he shook her hand. "And you must be Bella"

"Yes, we meet at Bill's and Fleur wedding-" began Bella, but Magnus took that moment to slither out from behind the vase by the fireplace and Bella screamed and leaped into Charlie's arms. Charlie tried not to laugh as Angelina jumped behind Fred and grabbed his shoulder's to not let him move. Fleur shrieked and jumped on the couch. Mrs. Weasley let out a cry for Mr. Weasley to kill it, who Harry panicked when he saw him draw his wand.

"NO" shouted Harry and Ginny together. Both jumping in front of Magnus as he began to slowly make his way up Harry's leg to finally rest on his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she would pass out. Mr. Weasley and Hestia looked as if Harry had just gone bonkers.

"This is a snake yes, but" began Harry "This is not a normal snake, his name is Modred Magnus-"

"But we just call him Magnus" said Ginny smiling as Magnus slithered over to her shoulders and wrapped himself round her waist.

"Ginny that's a...a SNAKE!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Err... yeah" said Harry "Look I know that there suppose to be this really dark creature, but if you could hear what Magnus say's you'd be dying of laughter and not of his bite" Mr. Weasley paled. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that Mr. Weasley" Mr. Weasley nodded his head and sat on the couch staring apprehensively at the snake still wrapped around Ginny.

"Dad, listen Magnus is a good snake. Harry's had him for a while now, and Hedwig even likes him and he don't bother her. He drinks orange juice and eats scrambled eggs. This is no way near a normal snake" cried Ginny. Mr. Weasley nodded, though he still didn't look pleased. Harry knew he never would be.

"Got another pet huh?" asked Moody looking at the snake with through interest. "Have you tried to see if it's an Animagus? Figured not. Put the snake down and we'll make sure he is really just a snake?" Ginny looked at Harry grimly and he nodded. She placed him on the floor were he sat still, as though waiting. Moody drew out his wand and Harry watched as a beam flew out and hit him, he inwardly flinched. Until he heard Magnus hissing.

_"Oh that tickles, stop, stop"_ Magnus was in a way laughing which made Harry laugh too!

"Something funny boy?" growled Moody.

"Yeah, he's saying you're tickling him" Ginny started to smile as she realized that Moody wasn't hurting Magnus at all.

"Tickling? It isn't suppose to tickle" growl Moody. He lifted his wand and stowed it away. "Guess he really is just a snake" he growled.

"Hey you get all jumpy over a snake. What would you say to a dragon?" said Charlie as Bella went to her feet again. She placed a nervous hand on her forehead, before she sent a glare at Charlie which followed by an amused smile.

"I would have nothing to say about a dragon, because I would have a talented dragon keeper to protect me" Bella said as Charlie blushed and Bella took his hand in hers. Harry smiled.

"Wait" said Bill ignoring the small intimate scene between his brother and his girlfriend. "Did you say it drank orange juice and ate eggs." All Harry and Ginny could do was laugh, as Magnus joined them climbing back up to Harry's shoulder's.

* * *

"Okay were in place" Harry said as he nodded at Ron who turned to look back at the castle and a few moments later a small tawny owl flew from the owlery and Harry, Ron and Ginny watch it disappear in the direction of Hogsmead. They had grim faces on, and Harry clung to his watch he'd gotten from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He opened it's backing and stared into the foggy wisp.

"Hermione Granger.. please" he said. Ron peered over his shoulder followed by Ginny on his other side. Magnus was in his dormitory. Asleep under his bed. The watch started to clear and the owl came into view. She was flying a few moments before landing in a tree branch just barley out of site.

"Good tell her not to make a sound" said Harry and Ron nodded his head. The owl ruffled her feathers and Harry knew she was telling them all that she understood.

"Tell her we're watching her and making sure she'll be okay" said Ginny. Ron nodded again. The owl raised one of it's wings and she pretended to preen herself, but Harry smiled recognizing the gesture for it's true nature.

"Now we wait" said Charlie.

"Are the other's in place?" asked Bill.

"Yeah dad made sure that everyone was secure before he went to his own hiding spot." answered Charlie. As everyone sat uncomfortably in the grassy knoll. All they had left to do was wait. Harry was fidgeting. His main worry was with Hermione then he would worry if something would happen to Ginny, then after that he would start to worry about Neville and Luna who had gone off with Moody, Bella, and Tonks. Then Fred, George, Hestia, Moony and Mrs. Weasley made the fourth and final group. Harry had refused to let Ginny go anywhere but with him. Bill and Charlie had been assigned to keep them both guarded. Ron was fretted over Hermione and was with them mainly because they were the closest to her.

"Wait there's someone approaching" said Ron suddenly in a fierce whisper. Harry's stomach fell. He had been hoping against hope that the letter would be a fake. He now knew it wasn't. He met Ginny's eye before responding.

"Okay tell her to keep an eye out, but not to move from her position." whispered Harry. Bill met his eye then and nodded. He looked into the watch again and saw her shake her tail feathers and she huddled into her chest and appeared to be asleep. Harry grinned and Ron sat staring numbly at the picture. Harry knew he was offering words of comfort, or at least he hoped. "Just keep her calm, mate" Ron nodded again. Words were overestimated here, as there were no words that would calm anyone's nerves, but it was vital that Hermione didn't get ahead of herself, of them for that matter.

"There here" said Ron, but at that moment Harry heard a loud explosion followed by screams of terror. Harry was on his feet, closely followed by Ginny. He had his wand drawn and when he entered Hogsmead he found that Madam Puddifoot's coffee shop was in flames. What looked like twenty Death Eaters were huddled in the center of the street and was firing spells at nearby witches and wizards. Harry saw that one had a witch in the air and was slowly removing her clothes her arms pinned straight in the air above her. Ginny growled in anger.

"Let her go!" yelled Harry.

"Well, look who we have here! If it isn't Potter. What's the matter Potter don't you want to have any fun?" Harry didn't recognize this voice, but it was a male as far as he could tell. Bill sent red sparks in the air and a quick rustling was heard as the order made it's appearance. "Come prepared. I must admit I'm impressed"

"I don't care let her go" yelled Harry.

"No, I don't think I will just yet" said the Death Eater he flicked his wand and the witch came soaring to him. She was still clad in her robes, though her outer cloak that had been protecting her from the chilly air, lay forgotten on the snowy ground.

_' Ginny, when I say, cast Relashio and I'll summon her to me '_

_' Got it '_ said Ginny.

"What you have to cause pain to get your kicks?" said Harry trying his usual by trying to distract them. This Death Eater seemed to be in charge of this raid, as all the other Death Eaters had there wands drawn on the order members, but not a spell had yet to be muttered

"What do you care how I get my kicks." spate the Death Eater. "But I already know how you get yours" he said tossing a look at Ginny, but Harry couldn't tell what it was behind his white scull mask. "I know how you got it before her too!"

"And how would that be?" asked Harry slightly intrigued. This Death Eater was indirectly telling him some of what Voldemort knew of him.

"Kiss anyone in any secret room in the last two years, Harry?" The Death Eater asked.

"What? How would you know that?" asked Harry wondering how this Death Eater found that out.

"Oh you would be surprised what I know about you Harry. But you didn't take the bait! You thwarted my plan. My brilliant plan" spat the Death Eater.

"Yeah I have a bad habit of doing that" said Harry "So tell me of this ingenious plan" he said trying to distract even more of the group that surrounded him. As more Death Eater's were turning to pay attention to their conversation.

"Now you want to know! Well, might as well tell you, no point in it now, you done rejected her again. She was suppose to get you to follow her and if she'd done her mission right you would be in our custody" sneered the Death Eater.

"Who are you talking abo-" began Harry but Ginny interrupted him.

_' Cho Chang ' _

_' What?" _

_' This must be a family member '_ Ginny observed.

"Oh I get it Cho was in it all along. You know she almost had me for awhile" said Harry as the Death Eater grew restless. Ron made a sound as if he'd been hit in the stomach. "I fell for her fifth year, then she just couldn't stop crying around, gets a bit on bloke's nerves, you know." Harry continued as the Death Eater spit on the ground in front of him.

"You know nothing of the real world and real women" spate the Death Eater.

"Maybe not, but I know what I want and it isn't Cho" said Harry calmly.

"She was willing to offer herself to you. She made herself available to you at every corner"

"Really? Imagine that! Too bad, guess I was to far into the flames of a Weasley to see that one" said Harry adding a mocking tone to his voice. Ginny snickered. The Death Eater turned to look at her again.

"Yes, so I've noticed. But I will deal with my unworthy daughter later" said the Death Eater.

"Mr. Chang I don't care what you do with her" said Harry indifferently. _' Now Ginny! '_

_' Relashio '_ Mr. Chang's arms were thrown off the witch he was still holding as if he had been burnt, but before he could react.

_' Accio Witch '_ the witch came flying at Harry who caught her and Ginny had a shield in front of him to reflect the hexes coming his way. Harry set her from him and Ron pulled her back away from them. Hermione walked in from the wood at that time. Ron looked relieved, then determined. Cries of _Stupefy_ were heard and some Death Eater's fell to the ground, but a lot more were still standing.

_' Conjunctus '_ yelled Harry in his mind. Mr. Chang hadn't been expecting this as he was reflecting Moody's spells and was hit right between the eyes. Harry watched him scream in pain as he fell to his knee's. He knew that Mr. Chang's eye's were being bonded painfully together. He would never be able to see again.

_' Flangrate '_ yelled Ginny concentrating on the line of fire she was placing between the order members and the Death Eaters.

_' Firniteium Incarnuis Magnium '_ his spell was caste and a few seconds later the ground at the feet of the Death Eater's was crumbling as the ground was exploding.

_' Infernate Inisendio '_ Ginny's green ball of flame ran right into a Death Eater near Mr. Chang where he was still crying in pain, the spell hit them and was thrown instantly back with a big burn in there chest. Harry could tell he was barley left alive. Ginny didn't stop though to reflect as she sent another series of stunners at the crowd of remaining Death Eater's.

"Hermione cast your spell to immobilize them" yelled Harry. Hermione nodded as she raised her wand a little higher. Harry joined with Ron in sending shields up in front of her until her spell was caste. The Death Eaters stood instantly still as if they were children being scorned for misbehaving. "Ginny cast the whip of fire and bring them together." yelled Harry into the suddenly silent air around them.

_' Incedium Flameriura Roperpus '_ Ginny's fire leaped out of her wand and wrapped tightly around the group bringing them all together.

"Ron take those damned mask off there faces. I want everyone to see them for who they truly are." yelled Harry as the Order was standing with there mouths wide open. All in surprise. Ron nodded his head and raised his wand. All of a sudden the mask flew off and crumbled into dust at there feet. Mrs. Weasley gasped in shock at her son's power.

"Harry why did you four even need the order?" said Fred in awe.

"Yeah, you could have gotten us to stand back and let you four handle it all" said George matching his brother's tone.

"Because he needed us here as a distraction" said Moony. Harry nodded.

"Excellent work" said Mr. Weasley. Harry grinned. Sweat from his sudden adrenaline rush, ran down his face. Ron was holding onto Hermione to make sure she was indeed okay, Harry already knew she was. Ginny was too! Thank Merlin! Harry looked around Angelina had been hit with a stunner but Moony was reviving her. She sheepishly got to her feet.

"Where is Neville? Luna?" Harry yelled. Everyone began to look around them. Neville and Luna were no where near any of them.

"Bill follow me. Ron, Hermione start stunning them and roping them up, Everyone be on alert. Constant Vigilance" yelled Harry as Bill was behind him in a moments flash. Ginny continued to hold her lasso of fire and Ron and Hermione went forward to finish of the remaining twelve or so. Harry turned and with Bill in tow walked around and had turned the corner when a surprise found him.

Neville and Luna were both firing spells at a Death Eater. She had her cloak off and her mask lay forgotten on the ground. Her hair of black satin bellowing out behind her. Harry laid eye's upon the reasoning why he didn't have his godfather anymore. She was the reason why Sirius was dead. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Harry.. can't hold on for much longer" screamed Neville, as Bellatrix gave a scream of laughter. Harry nodded and ran toward her she fired a red beam at him and Harry instinctively brought up his shield.

_' Mobilicorpus '_ Harry tried to immobilize her, but she flicked aside and the spell rebounded and hit Luna. She was instantly frozen in spot. Neville had tears running down his cheeks. Anger flooded Harry. She had taken not only from him, but Neville too. He would not allow another minuet of her seeing him like this.

_' Firniteium Incarnuis Magnium '_ instead of pointing this spell at the ground he pointed it right at her chest. Bellatrix gave a scram of horror as the first explosion hit her across her chest and she was thrown back her cries filling the afternoon silence. The second spell came and another scream was heard and Harry didn't hesitate. _' Incarerous, Stupify '_ ropes were summoned and Bellatrix was stunned. Harry knew that he had almost killed her. But he knew she deserved no less. He would let the Ministry officials deal with her.

He knew the ministry was already there and Ginny was standing behind him. He could feel her. Bill walked over and released Luna from her jinx and cleaned Neville face off, as he clung to Luna.

_' Harry? Are you alright? '_ even in his mind Ginny's voice was concerned and held in a tone of worry.

_' I finally avenged Sirius. I want to kill her. I know she's not, but I wanted to kill her. I didn't care if I did '_

_' I know, I almost killed someone too! '_ Ginny's voice was a whisper in his mind. Harry turned around and gathered her in his arms. She wouldn't have had to do such a powerful spell if she didn't or hadn't ever loved him. That was something he couldn't imagine now. Ginny beside him meant the world. Ginny didn't break down, and neither did Harry. As they stood still just holding onto each other, knowing this battle was over and another was looming ever closer. Bill on high alert did not notice the two grown men standing in the lurch. Watching with great interest.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey although I am finishing this on Christmas Eve, I won't be posting it until at least tomorrow evening. I hope that all had a Merry Christmas and you got at least one item that you actually wanted! LOL! ( Mmm like that x-box 360 ) For those who traveled I hope I find that you have indeed returned safe and sound. **

**This chapter was a great deal, as it has practically marked the end of Bellatrix. I would like to receive as many review's as I can possibly get! I love them. Their my addiction. LOL. Hey at least it's safe ; )**

**Questioner :**

**How many chapters? No idea, until I write those two little word, the end. Not now though!**

**Please Review!**

**So until next chapter, take care.**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	31. Noviskie's Justification

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

**Noviskie's Justification

* * *

**

"Mr. Potter ..Miss Weasley"

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione turned. They had been heading back up the path to Hogwarts. The Hogsmead village was still engulfed with smoke from Madam Puddifoot's. But Harry didn't care. He hated the shop anyway.

_' I'll agree there '_ Harry smiled meeting Ginny's smirk before looking back up to see who had called out for them. He groaned as he saw Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour heading for them.

"Harry, Miss Weasley. Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger I believe" said Scrimgeour not baring Ron and Hermione, and Ginny a seconds glance.

"Minister how are you on this deplorable day?" said Ginny in a false tone of sweetness. Scrimgeour looked at her as if just noticing she was there.

"Miss. Weasley, I hear great things about you from your brother Percy. I hear you are also second in seventh year Defense, and Potions. Not to mention first in all your regular classes." Ginny did nothing, just met his cold hard eye's.

_' What is he up too? '_

_' Maybe he wants to offer you a job as well '_ offered Harry. Ginny gave a mental snort.

"We could use fine Auror as yourselves, someday. Listen Harry mind if I could steal you away for a moment" said Scrimgeour. Harry gave a mental growl.

_' He's been doing research on us. Probably keeping close tabs on all four of us '_ said Ginny. Harry mentally agreed.

"Sorry Minister. Whatever you have to say you can say it here. My friends will just hear about it anyhow." said Harry with a polite smile that reached none of his other features. Harry was pretty sure what Scrimgeour was after.

"Okay then" said Scrimgeour obviously displeased by this, but he barley showed it. "Today's events have been the worst of the attacks. Though luckily no one was too badly injured. Minor hexes and curses. Nothing St. Mango's won't have sorted out in a matter of a few hours. Terrible about the tea shop, but I think I've convinced the owner to rebuild" Harry gave another mental groan. Thank Merlin this was his last year.

_' Consider those who still got another year left '_ said Ginny. Harry turned his head and winked at her.

"Percy? Is he okay then?" ventured Hermione. Ron coughed.

"Oh yes, yes. He was released a day ago. Been acting fine every since. Good to have him back." said Scrimgeour. Harry wondered how many times he had used that speech. "Anyway's Harry, I have a problem. The press is wanting a speech made. Now I know that our agreement is two days so I will be sending a letter to you sometime early in the week, containing a well prepared speech of what has happened here this afternoon. You, I suspect will still hold true to our bargain?" he asked sending a curious glance around them. Harry knew there was no way out of this one.

"I have made a promise, and I intend to keep it." said Harry and Scrimgeour smiled. "Even if I disagree" Scrimgeour's face fell. "See minister I still hold in our agreement that it must be approved by me. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and myself will go over it with a few respective older adults and I'll owl you the rebuffed speech the morning after. I'll give the speech sometime two days after owling you back the revised speech. Is this acceptable?" Harry stood his ground firm as rock. He made a deal, there was no way out of it. He got Ginny approved for legal magic, now it was his price to pay. Ginny sighed.

"Well Harry. I suppose that will do. I'm sure I can keep the press waiting until then" said Scrimgeour smiling again. Happy to see that Harry wasn't backing out of there deal.

"I've no doubt you will Minister. Good day" said Harry sharply and with that he took Ginny's hand and walked fairly fast up to the castle. Ginny reminding him to breath in and out all the way. Ron and Hermione casting furtive looks at each other in there wake.

* * *

After repeating the afternoon talking to McGonagall, Dumbledore's portrait, and Noviskie. Harry was worn out. They found out that Cho's father had collected Cho three day's prior on a supposed family emergency. Everyone was about to leave when Dumbledore insisted that they be served a feast for there troubles. McGonagall jumped on the idea. Dobby and Winky were summoned to prepare the courses. Everyone went to clean up in the process. Feeling a little more alive. Harry waited in the common room for Ginny and Hermione. Ron pacing the floor in front of the fireplace. Harry had to smirk. That had been him the other day. Pacing, stop, scratch his forehead, then resumed his pacing.

"What's on your mind mate" ventured Harry. As he sat on the back of the couch.

"I was just wondering why didn't they use the unforgivable's. Hermione can't figure it out either." Harry frowned.

_' Why hadn't the Death Eater's used to unforgivable's? '_

"Maybe they just wanted to stoke the fire on our nerves. Making sure that the townsfolk still fear them" said Ginny as she entered the common room. Harry smiled. She wore a skirt that skimmed a bit above her knee the color was black. Her top was tight and it showed the curve of her torso and Harry grinned even more. The tan color brought out her eye's and the highlights of gold in her hair. She held a robe to pull on over her shoulders as it was still chilly. Harry reached for it. Someone whistled and Ginny blushed as Harry took the cloak and her hand and brought her up close to him. She was beautiful, and he didn't need the whistles to tell him that. Ginny was a site to see. Harry stroked her soft cheek that held a perfect shade of coloring and her lip's that were tinted slightly. A soft rose color that suited her well. Harry liked it. He brought her lip's to his as she kissed him back. He vaguely heard Ron groan out of disgust and a few more whistles.

Moments later, or had it been hours later? Harry wasn't sure but he suddenly found himself walking behind the tapestry and standing in a room full of Weasley's, Moony, Tonks, Hestia Jones, Bella, and Angelina Johnson. Who had been thoroughly checked over by Madam Pomfrey and was deemed in good health. Everyone started to sit around the massive size table that had been erected there.

Harry sat next to Ginny with Hermione on his other side. He felt proud of his friends. Proud that Hermione had kept the nerve of staying still and not over reacting too soon. Ron for his spell casting and perfect aim. Ginny for her flames and touch of fire. She had shown the most power out of them all. They had more than shown their reasoning's for having been sorted into Gryffindor. So now as the chatter carried on now in a merry tone. Harry felt pride surge through him. Ginny laid her hand on his thigh and gave a light squeeze. Harry smiled at her. She nodded her head at the end table where Bill and Fleur sat.

Fleur looked slightly repulsed. Bill looked overjoyed. He held Magnus around his shoulders, while his head was hovering over the table as he sat drinking orange juice, his preferred drink. Not having cared to much for pumpkin juice. Harry grinned wider and Ginny and Hermione gave a small giggle. Bill didn't seem to notice that his wife had moved her chair down a few paces.

"Amazing... bloody brilliant. Fleur think we can get one? I mean... I know I can't understand it or anything, but you have to admit... it's bloody brilliant" said Bill in a hyper tone. Fleur looked disgusted. Magnus flicked his tongue at her and Fleur gave a small jump, but Magnus started in on his drink again.

"I think he's fascinating" said Ginny. Sending a smile at Harry who met her eye's. Fleur gave her a glare before scooting her chair event closer to Bella. Who was still pretty apprehensive about Magnus too.

"Well, it does take some getting use to" said Hermione with a sigh looking at Magnus. Mrs. Weasley looked like she might faint. Harry had told Magnus to stay away from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they were a tad uncomfortable.

_"They look like dancing flames of anxiety"_ Magnus had hissed. Harry had agreed with him.

Mr. Weasley was on the opposite side of the table and even though he was relaxed, he still held a tense air about him. Harry had offered to leave him upstairs in the dormitory, but Mr. Weasley had insisted that he would rather have Magnus in plain view than having it loose somewhere he couldn't see. So now as the dinner went through it's proper courses and they where in the middle of their pudding. Magnus was slithering over across the table to get to Ginny or Harry. The bad part about this had been because Angelina who sat on Ginny's other side had been reaching for another helping of pudding. The result ended in Fred wearing the bowl of pudding. George laughing hectically. Tonks falling out of her chair from laughing so hard, and Moony shaking his head from side to side, while he helped a still laughing Tonks back into her chair. Magnus arrived as he linked over both Ginny's and Harry's shoulder.

_"I understand the fear of my species, but the effeminate jumping can get on a males nerves"_ hissed Magnus. Harry heard several of the women gasp, but Ginny reached over a scratched his chin lightly.

_"Try having one cry all the time"_ hissed Harry with a smirk. Once again ignoring the gasps as Ginny shot them death glares.

_"Cry? No thank you. I think I will stay single. I live for my chrisom flower. I dance in her flames, she light's in my heart"_ hissed Magnus.

_"Hey, I don't share"_ hissed Harry as he smiled and Magnus laid his head down in Ginny's hair.

"So Moony how's everything going?" Harry asked the werewolf. Dinner had been over and most the order had slipped back through the fireplace in Dumbledore's secret library where they had quietly enjoyed dinner, for the most part.

"On which subject?" said Moony gravely. Harry looked questioning at him. "Tonks is doing great, but I now know how Padfoot felt staying at Grimmauld for so long. I can get out and everything, but jobs are harder to come by and the order can barley use my skills. My fury little problem is of no use to them anymore. We got a good amount of information, and even recruited some werewolf's over to the order that have more or less taken my spot as working as spy, but still..." Moony left the sentence hang. Harry knew he preferred to be out in the open, and wanted no one to treat him differently because of his fury problem.

"Don't worry Moony. After the war, I'll try and do something about it, if I can and all" vowed Harry. Moony smiled and shook his head.

"Can't change the whole world Harry, it'll be enough when Voldemort's gone. People will be more likable to darker creatures than" said Moony. "Listen Harry, I know that you would have preferred to have James or Sirius say this, but I'm proud of you. You shown great and tremendous power out there today. You were able to get a bit of information out of them even. You are going to be a great Auror Harry. I just wanted you to know that" Moony's tone held pride in his every word and Harry was momentarily speechless. Ginny gave him a mental nudge as she was standing near enough to hear. Harry shook his head.

"I would have liked to hear my dad say he was proud of me on anything, even Sirius. But to have you say it is a great honor. You have been there without realizing how much, and you've come to mean something like a father figure to me. You gave me the most embarrassing talk I've ever had in my life." Moony gave a laugh as Harry's cheeks still flushed in remembrance of the talk. "But you did it because you knew otherwise I would've gotten it. I love the fact that my dad picked you as a friend. Sirius too! Though I miss Padfoot too, I can't see him seriously telling me the do's and don'ts of anything extremely serious. Such as that... alright especially that!" said Harry and both men gave a laugh and a tear as they remembered two friends, a father and godfather. "They would have been proud to have you still as their friend Moony" said Harry sincerely. Moony met his eye.

"I hope so Harry. I hope so" Harry smiled at the older man, and gave a nod. Soon after Moony bid his goodbyes and he and Tonks disappeared in a whirl of green flames. Harry stood staring at the now orange fire for a while till someone's thin arms sneaked around his middle. Harry knew just by her touch that it was Ginny. Her scent filled the air around him and lifting his arm he pulled her the rest of the way into him. She sighed contently as they both just stood gazing into the flames that licked the inner walls around it, holding onto each other. The only occupants left were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione as they sat in a couch and set of chairs talking and reliving for the umpteenth time the battle, that marked the re-capture of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry was fighting his own battle inside. A part of him had wanted to kill Bellatrix. She would deserve no less, but he was set in his thinking. He would only commit one act of murder. But Harry couldn't really even justify the act of killing Voldemort as a bad thing, or to be labeled as a murder or to even mark him as a murderer.

_' Because it doesn't '_ said Ginny in a soothing tone.

_' Just feels weird, you know. I mean from one year old. I've been a marked man. It's still amazing to me that anyone would want to be near me still. After the prophecy, and all the fighting. Every year Ron and Hermione has been in a battle with me. Ron got caught up in devils snare, and the second year Hermione got petrified, and the third year Ron got his leg almost bit in half, the fourth year they both were put in the black lake. The fifth year they both went to the ministry, the sixth year they both fought again with Death Eater's and Dumbledore's death. '_ said Harry reliving everything that had happened to his two longest friends.

_' Harry, you can't blame yourself for all their problems. Ron getting all excited over devils snare. Seems like a person problem. Hermione getting petrified. They didn't seek her out, there were others as well. The black lake was a stunt, they were in no real immediate danger. The fifth year they followed, we all did. To prove our trust and loyalty, and love to you. We didn't doubt you not one bit. The sixth year, Dumbledore's death hit us all. And what were they all suppose to do, lie down? Duck and hide? Run for cover? '_ Harry sighed in defeat.

_' No I guess not. '_ admitted Harry. Even if this had been Neville's fight he would have been there today, right with him.

_' Damn right Mr. Potter. So pull yourself out of your I'm feeling sorry for myself mood. And give me a kiss. '_ said Ginny and Harry gave a laugh out loud. Mr. Weasley looked up at the sudden noise and smiled. They now knew about the worms and Harry was sure that Mrs. Weasley was going to give a great talking to her twin sons, but for now Harry's smile faded as he brushed Ginny's lip's against his. Ginny sealed his lip's to his though and Harry let her for a moment. Before pulling back he hugged her tightly to him.

"I think that just about does it for us, I should think" said Mr. Weasley standing to his feet. Ginny and Harry turned to look at the older couple. Ron and Hermione stood to see them off. Following them over to the fireplace, to say there goodbyes.

"Ron, I'm so proud of you. You've grown into such a fine young man." said Mrs. Weasley as she pulled him into a hug, then patted his cheek, lovingly. Hermione beamed. As Mrs. Weasley whispered in her ear and both ladies smiled.

"Ginny dear. Seventh year classes. My baby's growing up" Mrs. Weasley wiped at her eye's that had started to leak a bit. Ginny smiled and patted her shoulder. Mr. Weasley looked apologetic at Ginny. "I know that you have turned into such a wonderful young lady, Ginevra. Please take care of yourself and Harry too of course. Harry?" she turned on him and he was immediately pulled into a tight hug. Harry smiled and gasped at the same time. He patted Mrs. Weasley's shoulder awkwardly. He would never get used to her air robbing hugs. Harry smiled as Mr. and then Mrs. Weasley both disappeared into the green flames. Harry held Ginny's hand in his. As they started to head back to the dormitory. Ron and Hermione decided to take a different way. Magnus wrapped around Hermione's shoulders.

_' Can I show you something? '_ Ginny asked.

_' Gin, I will look at anything you want to show me '_ said Harry smirking, then smiling broadly. As she winked up at him.

_' Good then come with me '_ She didn't wait for him to reply as she tugged him down to the second floor.

_' Gin what are we- '_ began Harry but she cut him off.

"Manners are for Dreamers" she said. Harry looked at her confused.

"Wha-"

"Behind you Harry." said Ginny smiling. Harry turned around. A statue had literally leaped aside and was waiting for them to enter. Ginny pushed on his back and Harry walked in slowly. Before comprehension dawned on him. He registered a fireplace, though not a big as the one in Dumbledore's private library. A cozy couch and a bookcase that was filled with dusty books. A room Harry presumed was a bathroom. There were no paintings in this small but welcoming room. A rug blended together of royal blue and dark purple was lining the entire room. Harry immediately liked it. It was warm and welcoming.

"So this is the secret room" Harry said smiling as Ginny walked out behind him and went to the couch. She sat down with a plop and patted the seat next to her. Harry raised an eyebrow before running and leaping beside her. Ginny laughed. He smiled liking the sound of her laugh. He snuggled her close and Ginny began to run her finger over the lines in his shirt. Harry closed his eye's.

"Lay down prince" whispered Ginny as she moved from his side. Harry opened one eye and looked questioning up at her. She smiled and Harry obeyed. "On your stomach Harry" she said, her smile now a grin. As she waved her wand in front of her stomach. Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders and turned over. He felt Ginny moving as he took off his shoes and socks. Harry felt the cool air hit his feet and then the fire seemed to warm them up immediately. He heard Ginny removing her own shoes before he felt her straddle over his hips. Harry smiled into the pillow that he had hid his face in.

Ginny started rubbing at his back. Kneading her thumbs in over his aching muscles. Harry moaned liking her hands. She rubbed him for a while before she pulled his cloak off and then removed his shirt. She touched the now bare skin and Harry sucked in air to try and breath. Her fingers were a form of magic in there own right. Harry moaned again as she worked the muscles loose. Running her hands splayed over across his back and sides then down to where the waist of his pants met his back. She leaned over and kissed his shoulder and Harry felt her warm skin next to his. Harry smiled as Ginny's suddenly warm skin was pressed against his. For Ginny had also removed her top. Harry smiled and relished in the feeling she was giving him. Her long hair tickled seductively as she continued her massage on his back. She moved gently off him, but before Harry could get up Ginny had reached under him and unclasped his pants and was pulling them off him. Harry raised both eyebrows, this was proving interesting. Ginny gave him a mental smirk, but didn't say anything.

She ran her hands up the back side of his leg's, and Harry's eye's closed again as she started to work on his calf muscles, then his thigh muscles, by then Harry was moaning because of the sensation she was bringing him. Harry's body had been growing steadily harder as she touched and fingered him in places he never dreamed. She pulled his boxers off him and Harry had to lift his hips to assist because of the hardening rod that filled them. Ginny pressed her palms into his bum and started to knead and caress. Harry was mind struck. How could something so odd, feel so good? Ginny laughed as she straddled his hips once more, only now he had to lift his hips and readjust himself underneath. It was then he noticed that Ginny was pressing her own naked body into his. She leaned over and pressed a wet kiss to his back over his backbone. Her breast teasing his bare skin. Harry groaned in his longing, but Ginny wasn't done with him yet as her hands worked up from the small of his back to his shoulders and neck. She began to gently rub on the tight muscles and Harry began to relax. as much as he could for his current position. After that she worked on his arms running the length of them with soft fingers hardly touching him at all. Harry gritted his teeth, he was by far no way near frustrated as he was turned on by her touch and her body. The love that she passed into him with every move. She leaned over onto his body and Harry could feel her warm breath with every word she whispered.

"Maybe it's just the anticipation?" Harry all in his amorous, he broke. He rolled over and Ginny fell against the back of the couch. He raised up and looked her in the eye. She stopped laughing the moment he claimed her lip's. She gave a gasp as his tongue darted in on hers, but she didn't pull back. Her kiss Merlin he needed her kiss. His lips worked down to her neck and he trailed sweet hot kisses across her throat before tilting her back. Her hair fell behind her and laid across his legs. Harry felt the weight of her in his arms, and smiled as he lowered his mouth to her bosom. First he kissed and suckled on her right, then her left. Bringing both to there budding peaks. Ginny was moaning in her delight. He gave her freely. There was nothing he would deny her.

"Oh Harry." Ginny moaned as he worked his mouth back to hers and one of his hands worked across her stomach before finding her curls, and slipping past them. She made a noise between a grunt and a groan and Harry smiled as she threw her head back. Damn she was wet. So wet and ready, but Harry wanted to hear that noise she made, he needed to hear her call his name. He laid her between his legs as he sat up and tucked his legs out behind him, before Ginny even looked up, realizing they had moved positions. But Harry only grinned and winked before delving into her womanly depths. His tongue tasted of her and Harry sighed in the taste. He loved that taste. What was it about Ginny that made him forget tons of things, and only focus on one. Her. Ginny.

He ran his tongue up the slit and Ginny instantly reached for his head. She tangled her fingers into his hair as his tongue became more demanding, more forceful. Ginny was panting and mumbling incoherently, he knew she was almost there. He entered two fingers into her allowing for some penetration and Ginny sat bolt upward, but he continued to taste her as he thrust his fingers into her. Ginny had her head tilted back.

_' Look up Gin '_

She raised her head and met his eye's. Harry looked into her eye's and found determination, and a flash that was something more, it was building up to completion. Harry waited for the look to come more revealing. He continued to lick and suck and thrust his fingers, and then he finally saw it. He bit her nub gently, but with enough force that she cried out and her climax poured from her. She fell back to the couch, but Harry wasn't about to allow her any room for breathing. Wiping his face, he climbed up on her and she opened her leg's wider. Harry smiled as he entered her smoothly. Her heated wetness was slick and inviting. Merlin she was so wet. Ginny wrapped her legs around him urging him to go faster, but Harry was stronger he kept his rhythm slow and in a sensual thrust. He kiss her passionately and gently. Filled with love. Harry was out of breath and was starting to sweat. Ginny below him showed a sheen of perspiration on her forehead too. She was moaning as Harry began to pick up his speed, and Ginny leg's clamped tighter to his waist.

Harry brought his legs up to sit on his knees as he began to thrust harder into her. The feeling exhilarating, her scent intoxicating. The feel of her slick womanhood pressing in and squeezing him, was pleasurable. The most erotic thing Harry had ever felt. Ginny was moaning and Harry found himself groaning as his hips began there final ascend. Taking him to a world of just him and Ginny. Soaring high and building a mountain of love and concupiscence. Ginny's body tensed and tightened even further and then an extreme wetness surrounded him. Harry groaned as he banged into her harder. Ginny squealed as he hit her hips with power and strength. A few thrust later he met his own climax as he continued to thrust into her as he spilled into her wetness. Ginny moaned in her satisfaction. And Harry had been surprised to hear the walls rebounding his own holler of Ginny's name, back at him. But this didn't embarrass him, on the contrary he only smiled. As he fell upon Ginny and she brought her arms around him holding him tight to her warm body.

* * *

When Sunday dawned it was to find Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting in the common room. An Early Edition of the Daily Prophet had come out and students had woken earlier than normal. Most were walking around with a copy of the paper clutched in there hands. All the chatter was about the happenings of yesterday afternoon.

Harry sat in his favorite squashy arm chair with Ginny on his lap. She had a copy of the paper reading it to him mentally. Harry barley spared the paper three glances before his eye's laid to rest on last night's fire still smoldering in the grate of the fireplace. The headline had read in bold letter's.

BATTLE IN HOGSMEAD!

Harry sighed and looked at his two best friends. Hermione was re-reading the article while Ron laid with his head in her lap. He held a look of content on his face. His eye's were open and set on Hermione's face as she read silently. Harry knew Ron was listening to her read.

Ginny folded the paper and threw it on the table nearby. She turned in his lap and threw her leg's over the arm rest and snuggled closer to him. Harry rested one hand on her legs and the other supported and massaged her back lightly. Magnus curled in her lap.

"At least they named most everyone this time" said Harry with a slight relief. All the Weasley's, save Percy. And a few of the order had been mentioned. Harry was glad that he wasn't thee only one getting the glory for the small victory. "But why didn't they use the unforgivable's" Harry suddenly blurted out.

"Don't know mate" said Ron.

"Could be fear" said Ginny repeating her thought from yesterday.

"Could be" said Hermione hesitantly.

"You don't think so though, do you?" said Harry. Hermione took a breath and seemed to steady herself. Ron's face screwed up in sudden fear.

"You seriously don't think that" said Ron, then added nervously. "Do you?"

"Think what?" asked Ginny.

"Well, now don't get overly worked up, but maybe Voldemort wanted someone" said Hermione attentively.

"Who?" asked Harry gravely. Already fearing her answer.

"Ginny" said Ron and Hermione together. Their faces full of concern and worry. Harry felt as if he'd been confounded. The idea was likely. Hell, it was more than likely.

"Can't be" said Ginny confidently.. Harry looked at her face. Reading her thought's.

"How would you know Ginny?" said Ron as he sat up and looked at her as if a Death Eater was going to fly through the closed window behind them and steal her out of Harry's grip. Harry tightened his hold of her at the thought, automatically. Ginny smiled a small smile at him.

"Because, none of the Death Eaters even really looked at me while Harry was talking with Chang. I think it was a simple reminder" said Ginny.

"A reminder of what exactly?" asked Hermione.

"That there still out there, and that they could easily still cause terror in the hearts of many" said Ginny. Harry had to admit that her argument was convincing too, but he would make sure he made her as safe as he possibly could! Ginny smiled again and cupped his cheek with her soft warm hand. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

_' Don't worry prince. I'm not going anywhere '_

_' I hope not Gin. I promise you I will make sure that you are never taken from my side '_ Harry vowed. Ginny smiled again. _' I'll protect you with every fiber of my being Ginevra Weasley. You have my word. You have my promise ' _

_' All I need is your love Harry. That's all '_ said Ginny as her eye's threatened a sudden wave of tears made of love and happiness. Harry brought her lips back to his and sealed his promise.

"We don't mean to interrupt-" began Hermione a few moments later.

"I do" said Ron gruffly. Harry winked at Ginny as he pulled back and sent a smirk at Ron.

"But maybe we should head down to the great hall." said Hermione sending a glare at Ron.

_' Hungry sweetheart? '_ asked Harry.

_' Always! '_ answered Ginny enthusiastically. Harry gave a laugh out loud as Ginny climbed off his lap and draped Magnus over her shoulders. Before picking up Harry's arm and tugging it lightly.

"Guess you're hungry" said Harry laughing again.. Though missing the sudden coolness on his lap from Ginny's absence.

"I thought we already established that" said Ginny as she pulled him out of the portrait hole. Hermione and Ron laughing behind them.

This was one thing he loved about Ginny. She wasn't afraid to eat in front of him. Ginny giggled and Harry was looking down at the flamin red head that he ran into Ritchie Coote. One of last years beater's. Harry had picked him over several others. The now fourth year was weedy, but was very good at his aim. Apparently though he had grown taller and filled in a bit.

"Harry!" Ritchie said.

"Ritchie, how are you" said Harry.

"Could be better if they actually let us take on Slythrin again huh? But I guess with yesterday's events that will most likely never happen." said Ritchie grimly. "But anyway, I was just looking for one of you four. Professor Noviskie wanted me to give this to one of you lot" said Ritchie. Harry took the offered scrolled parchment.

"Thanks" said Harry.

"No problem" Ritchie replied.

"So I guess you miss the team huh" said Ron.

"Yeah, but I guess we've got other things to distract us, right" Ritchie said smiling over at a group of third year Ravenclaw girls who were about to enter the great hall. The group giggled and Harry and Ron smiled at each other, before meeting Ritchie's broad grin.

"Well, thank Ritchie. Got to go and get some food, or my lady's going to waste away to nothing" said Harry laughing at Ritchie's confused look at Ginny, before smiling and nodding.

"Right Harry, Ron. See you all later. Oh... ladies" said Ritchie before sending Ron and Harry a smirk before turning, spotting a Hufflepuff girl up the stairs leading to the library, he followed in her direction.

Harry and Ron shared a smile as there laughing girlfriends lead them into the great hall. Some of the Slythrin's hissed growls at there arrival. Harry sent a smug smile there way.

_"Do they actually think that they are talking in my language?"_ hissed Magnus as he slithered over to Harry's shoulders. Flicking his tongue all the way.

_"Maybe. They always try and act big and tough, but not to far under their surfaces there nothing but giant prat's."_ hissed Harry. By now he noticed the Slythrin table along with most of the great hall had quieted down.

_"I think we know how to make an entrance."_ hissed Magnus.

_"Yeah. Must be because MY Ginny is beside me looking hot as ever"_ hissed Harry. Magnus flicked it's tongue out at him and Harry laughed as he lead Ginny over to the Gryffindor table. Ron sent a glare over to the Slythrin's before Hermione lead him over to sit opposite of Ginny and Harry.

"What's with you Weasley? Not like you understood the snake" hollered Zabini. Harry heard Pansy shriek of laughter among with the rest of the Slythrin's.

"Oh and like you did?" snapped Hermione with venom in her tone. Harry was mildly surprised. Ron's ears were turning red and a glare rounded his facial features.

"Why would I want to understand the damned thing" yelled Zabini. The great hall gasped. A Slythrine had just insulted it's own mascot. Ron and Harry shared a look before both started laughing hysterically.

"Oh what Potter? Glad that your mascot's a bloody griffin?" yelled Pansy. This brought Hermione and Ginny into hysterics.

"Couldn't be prouder actually. Now that you mention it" snickered Harry. He turned to the staff table and where McGonagall and Noviskie met his eye's and both were grinning. Harry had to do a double take McGonagall? Grinning? But by the time he registered this thought and glanced back at her lips were pursed and she nodded her head toward Zabini.

"Proud? Yeah right" snickered Gary Zabini.

"Then again young squire. I don't think you even know what a griffin is, much less looks like and the power and strength it stands for. And come to think about it. I'm not the one downing my house and it's statues." said Harry turning cold hard emerald eye's on the young Zabini who's face showed rage at the nick name and Harry marked the end of the conversation by sitting down. He knew he could turn his back on them. The teachers were still up at the head table and knew Zabini could get by with nothing.

"Twenty points from Slythrin, for interrupting my meal" said Noviskie. Harry could tell he was trying not to grin.

"And" said McGonagall her stern voice echoed slightly around them. Harry met her eye again. "A weeks worth of detention for swearing in my presence and in the great hall. We have rules Mr. Zabini you would do wise to follow them. You first dentition will be served with Filch tomorrow evening. The second-"

"I could use some help bringing the old files out of the storage room Headmistress" squeaked Flitwick. Harry was slightly shocked at Flitwick.

"Very well, with Professor Flitwick and the-" began McGonagall, but Noviskie interrupted her.

"I could use some help with some first years. See there learning a few jinxes and hexes. Be good to have a real live dummy there. Wouldn't you agree Headmistress?" said Noviskie. McGonagall smiled before turning her pursed lips upon Zabini who by now was looking thoroughly sick.

"Bet you wished you'd kept you're foot in your mouth now don't you Zabini?" yelled Seamus, Lavender beside him shaking in laughter, kissed him on his cheek. Harry noticed that Parvati didn't look to thrilled with that.

After that breakfast passed smoothly. Gryffindor's who had witnessed the exchange was already filling other Gryffindor's in about what they had missed. Harry and his friends kept bursting out in laughter, though Hermione looked torn between trying to keep her composure to actually losing it for once.

"What was in the letter Harry?" asked Hermione as she picked at the breakfast roll on her plate, while Ron loaded his plate back up with bacon and eggs. Ginny was quietly sipping on tea, smiling. Harry knew she was reliving last night in the secret room. Harry kissed her cheek and as she met his eye's, he winked. He reached into his robe and pulled out the letter and unrolled it. It held a formal looking writing almost script like. Elegant looking.

"Noviskie wants to meet us right after breakfast to do a few more hours" said Harry hoping Ron and Hermione would catch the point. They did. Hermione nodded.

"That's fine, but we have to meet Hagrid for afternoon tea, remember." said Hermione.

"Yeah we haven't seen him all year" said Ron thoughtfully as he finished off his eggs.

Half an hour later they were standing in front of the Defense Against the Dark Art's classroom door. Harry knocked and the door flew open.

"Come in" came Noviskie's voice from behind his desk. The four teenagers entered. "Okay I have a few things I want to do today"

"Just so you know Professor we planned to have tea with a friend this afternoon" said Hermione. Noviskie smiled.

"Haven't much time then, so let's get started. First Miss. Granger, you've read the book" Harry noticed that Noviskie didn't ask a question, he knew she had. Hermione nodded anyway. "Good, so I will be teaching you two that." He said pointing to Ron and Hermione. "You two I want you to look over this list of spells. These are powerful spells to accomplish, so it would take joining your magic. The wall over there" said Noviskie pointing to the wall with the windows. "Is indestructible for your target, okay. Just try which ones you want."

"What will happen?" asked Ginny looking over the parchment Noviskie just handed her.

"You'll have more control with it's power. The more you get use to it, the more you'll be able to control it. Harness it and let it become one with your own magic." said Noviskie.

"Meaning what exactly sir?" asked Harry.

"That if you harness it's full capability's that you might not have to touch to draw power from one another." said Noviskie. "Though I doubt it. This part is just theory, I'm afraid. There had never been a couple to do that"

"Then what makes you think we could" said Ginny.

"Because you can hear each other. Feel each other. You are more connected than by just your love" said Noviskie sincerely. "I have faith in you. If it can not be done with you two, than it can not be done at all. It will be another theory that becomes a myth, and a proven wrong myth at that. So please aim for the wall, and not us. We'll be over there behind the shields if you need us" said Noviskie. Hermione followed Noviskie with hesitation, and Ron sent him a nod before following Hermione.

"Okay where do we start?" asked Harry looking over her shoulder and down the list of eight spells. Ginny leaned against his chest.

"I like this one" said Ginny pointing to the sixth one on the short list. "It combines your elements with my fire rune and creates an invisible fire beam that can be directed anywhere."

"Shall we then Miss Weasley" said Harry holding out his hand to her. Ginny laughed as they joined hands and tried the incantation. It took them nearly an hour but finally a silvery sphere joined from there hands and rose up between them before going totally clear. Harry pointed his wand at the wall and through the window. They sent the now fully grown ball that amazingly enough they could still see, but they knew it was invisible. They sent the rather large ball at the wall that Noviskie claimed to be indestructible. The ball surged before shooting off towards it and when it met it's mark, shattered into billions of pieces. Harry brought up a shield just in time as a powerful shock wave came around them. The shield protecting them for the main part. Harry and Ginny's robes had flew out behind them and had rip's in the ends now.

"I see you've gotten one already. Or should I say, feel you've gotten one already. Well done. Please continue" said Noviskie as he disappeared behind the shields where Ron and Hermione sat learning Occlumency. Harry felt happy, but slightly tired. Ginny stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips. Harry was surprised, but responded immediately as he parted his lip's and Ginny's tongue darted in his mouth. Harry's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. Before Ginny sunk back to her normal height and broke the kiss. They were both smiling.

"If that's what I get every time we learn a new a spell. Let me have the encyclopedia, because I just became a bookworm" said Harry laughing. Ginny giggled. Harry picked out the next spell that created a shower of raining petals. Harry was confused until the petals hit the floor. Though some of the petals laid calmly, other's when they touched the ground made explosions and Harry brought up their shield again. The noise level finally died as the last petal laid gently on the floor. Harry wondered if it was over. He went to bring down his shield when Ginny squeezed his hand.

_' Not yet ' _

_' Why? '_

But at that moment the answer was given and not by Ginny. The petal's that had fallen were now going off and creating louder and more efficiently bombs. Finally when they were sure that all remaining petals had exploded Harry and Ginny let down there shield and looked around nervously.

"Wicked" exclaimed Ron. Harry nodded and Noviskie laughed.

"I like that one myself, only been able to pull it off once" said Noviskie.

"I thought you said that you needed to combine your magic to do those spells" said Ginny.

"You do. My wife passed away in the first war. No not by Voldemort. Natural causes I'm afraid. Died during child birth." Noviskie hung his head in grief. Harry swallowed. Not knowing what to do. Hermione gasped and was patting his arm trying to comfort him. Harry hugged Ginny to him. He wouldn't know what to do if such a thing happened. Harry wiped away the two tear drops that fell from her eyelashes and kissed her lips softly, before hugging her tight. His heart hoped that he would never have to experience that kind of loss. His heart also went out to Noviskie for his loss.

"What about the baby?" asked Hermione nervously and gently. Ron wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist as she continued to pat Noviskie's arm.

"Baby girl. She looks so much like her mother. She's living in hiding right now with her grandparents. I see her every once in a while. Don't want to give it away that I fear for her life." said Noviskie. At that moment Harry knew why he was teaching this year. Not for money or the recognition. He was teaching them to help prepare them for the final battle. The war's end. Though they couldn't help natural causes, but they sure the hell could help anyone from dying at Voldemort's hand, or orders. Noviskie was willing to part from his daughter for almost a year to teach them, they were not going to let him down. This would be the end of all heartaches ever caused by Voldemort and his kind. Harry and Ginny promised silently.

Noviskie had them try using wandles magic next and though Harry and Ginny tried separately. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron. Hermione was standing beside Ron, her wand out and at the ready. Noviskie was pointing his wand at her and suddenly Hermione seemed to fall, and Noviskie lowered his wand after a moment.

"We'll work on that" he said. "Ron? Ready. Ron looked suddenly horrified and nodded his head yes. Ron raised his wand and a few moments later he flew back out of his stance. "That's okay Miss. Granger. Mr. Weasley. I didn't expect you to get it on the first chance, but please continue with your exercises"

"We will" said Hermione. Ron nodded as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Now let's see what type of defense mechanisms you two have" said Noviskie as he raised his wand at Ginny and she raised her own wand preparing herself for the mental fight. Ginny's eye's suddenly became tearful and Harry saw her wand hand start to shake. He could feel her emotions caving in around her.

_' Harry..'_ Harry was beside her in a second. Forgetting to withdraw his own wand he wrapped his hand around her own hand that clasped her wand and wrapped his other arm around her waist from behind. Ginny's body stopped shaking as bad and together they broke the strength of Noviskie's hold on her and flung it back at him. Sudden flashes and images flew through his mind. He knew Ginny was seeing them too. A small petit sized women with long blond hair. Her stomach the size of a Quaffle doing a little dance for them then showing her belly to them. Harry blushed. She looked happy and in love. An image of a baby being placed in their arms. A cabin in a wooden area, then a small girl opening presents as they watched from the doorway. The girl held longer blond hair, her face round and gentle. Her skin a pale ivory. Harry knew that this was Noviskie's daughter. Ginny and Harry dropped there mental shield down. They weren't surprised to see their Professor on his knee's and crying softly.

"Amelia" he whispered. "I miss you so much" Harry felt he was intruding on a very private moment and Ginny suddenly turned in his arms and wrapped herself around him tightly. He knew Ginny was not one to cry around. But when she did, she was either very emotional, or in pain. She was unlike any other girl at Hogwarts. So when he heard Ginny crying against his chest he held her tighter and let her cry. Hermione once again comforted their teacher by patting his arm, and saying that she was sure that his daughter was fine and that his wife wouldn't have wanted him to cry over her. Ron looked awkward in the moment. He tried to hide it, but he knew that he wouldn't have liked it either if Hermione had died in child birth.

"I'm sorry... I guess I just lost myself in the memory's" said Noviskie standing up. His voice was harsh and emotional. His eye's what Harry could tell as Noviskie kept adverting them around the room's floor, were red and slightly puffy.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to go that far in" said Ginny as she too held bloodshot eye's and tear stained cheeks. Harry wiped his thumb over them carefully as Noviskie answered.

"No it was okay. I tempted your mind Miss. Weasley. You called for reinforcements and it worked. I want to see if you could help each other without touching" said Noviskie. He raised his wand again and Ginny stepped out of his embrace. Harry didn't want her to leave yet, but as he turned eye's upon Noviskie he found his wand pointed at him. Instantly he had his wand raised too.

_' Ginny when I say ready, punch as much power at me as you can. ' _

_' Got it '_ said Ginny as Harry felt her ready her own mind.

Harry didn't have time to relax much before flashes interrupted his minds vision. The dog, the cupboard, the brown sweater with orange puff balls shrinking, looking at himself in the mirror with the most horrid haircut his Aunt had given him, but then it magically growing back while he slept. His Aunt Marge and her pointed finger jabbing his shoulder. His Uncle's face wide in his mind's eye, screwed up in rage. The chamber and running screaming Ginny's name as she lay lifeless on the cold ground. Harry tried to fight the images, but they kept coming. The graveyard and being tied to a gravestone, while Wormtail cut his arm and Voldemort rose up out of a man sized cauldron. The golden dome, and his parents telling him to run. The fake Moody pointing his wand at his chest. The ministry and seeing Ginny hurt and broken, but stronger than any of them. The statue protecting him while Dumbledore fought, then the feeling of being possessed by him. Then Harry found it. Peace. Comfort. Ginny. The mere presence of her kept sending him strength. He knew he could do it, if for no one else but for her. Harry gave a surge of power as he was suddenly pulled into flashes of more memories of Noviskie's. A kitten playing with a baby on the floor. Feeding a spoonful of food to the baby and having it spit back out at him. The image of a man on his knee's crying. Screaming why.

_' Come Harry. We don't belong here '_ It was Ginny's voice and Harry found his mind obeying and following her calm voice out and Harry blinked. He was standing in the classroom again. Noviskie was pale, but his eye's were dry. He hung his head and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mea-" began Harry.

"No! It was fine. First let's explain a few things alright?" said Noviskie. Harry nodded. "Yes that was my daughter you saw. And the pain I went through afterward. So that clears that up. Right?" Again Harry nodded and so did Ginny. "Second what was all those flashes of memory's?" Harry had been afraid of this.

"My memory's, of the times I have faced my muggle Ant and Uncle and My Uncle's sister, and her dog. The rest are of different times I have faced Voldemort." said Harry. "Or his minions. See that wasn't the real Mad-eye- Moody. It was Barty Crouch jr. He was using polyjuice potion to get to me."

"Oh.. yeah I was told about that" said Noviskie thoughtfully. He flicked his wand and a chair scuttled across the room to him. He fell into it with what Harry guessed immense relief. "What was that last part?"

"The ministry, my fifth year. Ginny, Ron and Hermione went along with two other's" said Harry not wanting to get Luna and Neville into trouble. But Noviskie just smiled.

"Weren't Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Lovegood there too?"

"Yes" said Harry timidly.

"Their not in trouble or anything. I was told you six handled yourselves quite nicely actually. Well done." said Noviskie.

"Not well done sir" said Harry as Ginny came to stand beside him placing her hand on his forearm. "See I lost my only real remaining relative in that fight. My godfather."

"I'm sorry. Sirius was a great man" said Noviskie. Harry's eye's cut in question at the older man in front of him. "Yes I knew him and Lupin. Your father too. I was working unofficially for the order back in the second war. With the coming baby, my wife Amelia didn't want me to get in to far, she wanted me to remain off any booklist see? So after a talk with Dumbledore I was in the order without having meetings, or pictures or anything else. I was only told of my missions and what it would partake of me to do them. I did them all without question. Most a success the first attempt others a success on the second or third attempts. I used to tease Sirius and James, by telling them every time I was sent on a mission with them it was never successful until the second time around." Noviskie gave a quiet chuckle at the thought. "Didn't you four know? Your in the unofficial order too. You're on a mission yourselves. So we take that to heart to those precious few who know about it. A handful of people mind you"

"We're in the order?" said Hermione stunned. Ron looked impressed. Harry met Ginny's eye's they were both glad to be finally in it, although unofficially.

"Guess it has to do with protection" said Ginny thoughtfully.

"That has a lot to do with it, on many levels actually. Each one of you, and the missions of course." said Noviskie. "You four are under thee most dangerous mission the order is under. It is up to you four to make him mortal again."

"How is it you found out?" asked Ron.

"When I agreed to teach here for Headmistress McGonagall, I was told that you four were on an unofficial mission and to help where I saw fit. I observed the watching and long looks that all four of you gave to each other. You all have a communication that goes beyond those warm things" said Noviskie.

"What do you mean exactly sir?" asked Hermione.

"You all can understand looks that each other gives. You each cut off arguments before they even happen."

"That's Ginny, she's really good at that" entered Harry giving his girlfriend some praise for her intellect on the matter. Ginny smiled up at him.

"Not too mention that your all always complimenting each other in more ways than one. Meaning that you don't only use word as compliments. You four are wise, and intellectual. Brave and honorable. Firm and true. Powerful and talented." said Noviskie. "You four are the very reasons of which Hogwarts was first started. To see that kind of magic be harnessed, trained. Controlled. You four are very powerful, and yes Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger these two are more powerful together, but you two are the reasoning why there that way. You taught them to love selfishly before any other. Weather through blood, or friendship" Harry grinned. Love. He could love. He had love. From his parents, friends, and Ginny.

* * *

At ten till they left Noviskie for Hagrid's. Making there way through the castle and passing student's along the way. They stepped outside the main oak door's and Harry suddenly felt alive and free. The castle was fine and all with it's many hidden alcoves and a certain secret room. But Harry was missing the air around his body and through his hair. He couldn't wait to get up in the sky again. Even as a griffin, he wanted to fly. The headed down the small slope that lead to Hagrid's hut. Harry grinned. Smoke was pouring from it's new chimney stack. Ron arrived first and knocked on the door.

"Coming" Hagrid threw open the door. He wore a orange colored shirt and brown trousers with patches here and there. A big dark brown apron over top it all. His bushy hair normal, but longer Harry noticed. His smile as kind as ever. "Knew it would be you lot" he boomed. "Well, come in come in, don't be shy. It's not like you've never been here before" Hagrid moved aside and Harry followed Ginny in. The door closed behind him and Harry stared amazed. The last time he'd seen this cabin was when it had been fully engrossed in flames. Harry had helped Hagrid put the fire out himself.

"Hagrid how did-" began Harry but Hagrid interrupted him, and shook his giant head.

"No, but Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn worked real hard on it all summer. Terrific job they did. Didn't they?" said Hagrid happily. Harry nodded his head as Ron joined Hermione at the table. Hagrid put five tea cups out on the table. Harry and Ginny sat down too. Hagrid set a plate of rock cakes in the middle and beamed expectantly. Harry gave a mental sigh and accepted on of the hard cakes. He bit into it, and swore he heard a tooth crack somewhere. Hagrid walked over to the fire where the kettle sat with steam pouring from it's tip. Harry quickly shoved the rock cake into his cloak pocket and Ginny giggled. Hagrid turned around and brought the kettle with him. He began making tea as Ginny started to fill Hagrid in on Ron and Hermione getting together.

"You should have been there Hagrid. It was a moment to see. Both as red as a fire" teased Ginny.

"Course we knew that was going to happen. Didn't we Harry?" said Hagrid and Hermione quickly turned the tables by telling Hagrid of Harry and Ginny.

"Knew that too. I read the paper, or heard about it at least. Made me happy hearing Harry here being married and becoming a dad." boomed Hagrid as he drew out a stained giant polka dot handkerchief.

"Err... Hagrid. You know that was just rumor's don't you?" said Harry. Ginny smirked.

"You mean you're not!" said Hagrid shocked. Harry and Ginny shook their heads. A giant smile escaped Hagrid's features. "I got you there Harry. I knew that junk was rubbish. Oh you should have seen your faces" Hagrid let out a howl of a laughter and a tear drop fell into his beard. Harry was momentarily shocked at Hagrid playing a bit of a joke on him. He met Ginny's eye first then Hermione and Ron's. Who both guys busted out in laughter at Hagrid. Ginny and Hermione looked thoroughly amused. When Harry stopped laughing as Hagrid pushed their tea cups at them all. Harry had a feeling of illness creep into his stomach. He shook it off and turned to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid how is Grawp doing?" asked Ron. Harry had been about to ask the same question.

"He's out on his first mission for the order. Been away most of the year. Expect him back any day now." said Hagrid and Harry could hear the amount of pride in his voice.

"Mission. They gave him a mission?" said Hermione her tone held in nervousness. Hoping Hagrid was pulling there leg again. But Hagrid only nodded his head.

"Yeah well, unofficially. I worry about him everyday though" said Hagrid loosing some of his cheeriness.

"Well, look at this way Hagrid with as big as he is, no one is going to dare do anything to him" pointed out Ginny. She had met Grawp sometime before Dumbledore's funeral. Hagrid adverted his eye's. He quickly got up and went to the kettle again.

"More tea?" he boomed. He refilled everyone's cups even though they were still half full. Harry noticed something change in his demure.

"He's gone back to the giant's hasn't he?" Harry whispered this, but everyone still heard. Hagrid spilled the tea over the yellow fabric that lined the table. Hermione gasped, and Ron's face contorted with it's usual look of horror.

"Oh Hagrid. He's not is he?" said Hermione. Hagrid laid a cloth over the liquid quickly standing it a dark murky brown.

"Here" said Ginny removing the cloth. "Scourigify" she said pointing her wand at the stain and as it disappeared she stowed her wand back away.

"Knew it was something like that" said Hagrid in a much quieter tone.

"Hagrid. You know don't you? He has gone back." said Ron awe etched in his voice, though Harry doubted that this was in amazement or impression. He knew Ron thought Grawp entirely dangerous. Ginny grabbed his hand under the table. Harry was starting to feel sick again.

"You know I can't answer that. No more question's. Don't ask anymore questions." said Hagrid.

"But Hagrid" countered Hermione. "It could be important to know"

"It is, but not for you all to know" said Hagrid. Harry didn't need to ask anymore questions. He knew. Grawp had gone back to the giant's camp. Weather it was to get more giant's on there side, or to live there, he wasn't sure. Harry just hoped he had an escort to lead him there.

"So Hagrid what are you teaching the student's this year?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I got unicorns, and two fouls this year. Beautiful creatures. Course ant nothing like a good dragon." said Hagrid. Harry laughed. "How's that snake doing ya Harry." Harry looked at Magnus and frowned.

"Actually he's been sleeping a lot lately." said Harry as Magnus was currently curled up around his shoulders.

"Ya want me to cheek him out for ya before you go later on" said Hagrid hopefully and Harry stifled a giggle, before nodding.

"That would be great" said Harry.

_' Harry, I feel sick. Like I'm going to throw up '_

_' Must be the rock cakes '_ said Harry remembering the bite he'd taken. ' Do you want to go see Madam Pomfrey? ' Harry was suddenly concerned.

_' Can't be the cakes Harry. I didn't have one. '_ countered Ginny.

_' I feel sick myself, just thought that the cakes is what caused it. '_ Ginny shot a weird look at him.

_' I hope it's not some kind of side effect from those spells of Noviskie's ' _

_' Can't be. He's earned my trust. Speaking that McGonagall and Dumbledore's frame both trust him too. So he wouldn't intentionally do something or offer to do something that would make us ill '_ said Harry. After seeing some of Noviskie's memory's Harry understood that he was fighting the same evil, but on different standards.

Ron told Hagrid about the powerful spells they had all used to capture the group of Death Eaters, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Hagrid meanwhile cleared the table and waited for Ron to end his story. Harry knew he'd done heard about most of it, but was listening to Ron just the same.

"...And that's how it went. Hermione really got them with that spell she learned." said Ron as he shot a proud look at Hermione. Hermione blushed, but grinned back.

"That's really great of you all really. Oh Harry just put him on the table here. There ya go. Now let's see here" said Hagrid as Harry laid Magnus on the table. "His color is great. For an albino, that is. His eye's seem to be just right. Let's have a look at his fang- I mean his throat and things" said Hagrid. Harry smirked and hissed to Magnus.

_"This is a strange one. His fascination with fangs is rather frightening. Should I be paranoid?"_ hissed Magnus.

_"No, he's just fascinated with fangs on creatures. Not to collect"_ hissed Harry laughing softly.

_"Oh in that case. Say Ahh-"_ hissed Magnus as he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. Harry watched as Hagrid opened his mouth and look interested at the fangs. Harry was surprised that he even remembered to actually check his throat.

"There's the cause. He's got a sore throat. Harry. What do you let him eat." asked Hagrid.

"He usually eats eggs and orange juice sometimes mixed together. " said Harry

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Yea, he'll be alright again in no time. Just keep him eating and give him plenty of rest Harry." said Hagrid seriously. Harry smiled and nodded. He had never known Hagrid to be not serious when it came to caring for pets. The sick feeling crept up in his stomach as it seemed to fill with more acid than usual. Ginny was feeling it as well. Harry knew they should leave.

"Thanks Hagrid, but I think Ginny and I need to get to the hospital wing. We're both feeling really ill." said Harry as he laid a hand over his stomach. He truthfully felt like passing out. Ginny looked somewhere on the verge, as she was really no longer paying attention to her surroundings. Ron looked between Ginny and Harry and back again. They quickly agreed, as Harry and Ginny had both turned paler than normal in the short span of two hours they had been visiting Hagrid in.

"Oh okay Harry. Take care of Ginny. See you lot later" Hagrid waved them off as they departed. They had barley walked around the cabin when Ginny's weight doubled and Harry who had his arm around her waist picked her up easily. Though in his sickness she seemed heavier than normal. Ginny's eye's were barley open as she fought to keep conciseness.

_' Gin stay with me. We're getting you to the hospital wing '_ said Harry trying to comfort her, and ignore the terrible feeling in his gut. Ron and Hermione stayed on each side of him in case he too passed out. Harry started to regain his composer the closer to the castle they got. By the time they enter the great hall Ginny was wide eye' d.

"I feel fine now" she said. Harry shook his head.

"Hospital wing Miss. Weasley. I want to make sure" he said. As he set Ginny to her feet, and watched to make sure she was steady.

"Fine, but you too. I know you weren't feeling well either" she said stubbornly. Harry relented. Anything to make sure his Ginny was alright. Ron and Hermione pushed the pair to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in a bustle seeing Harry back in there again. An hour later they were all cleared to go and eat dinner. Nothing wrong with them. Pomfrey swore that they had better not enter the hospital again, unless they truly needed her.

"You know I think that women's mental" said Ron as Pomfrey chased them out with a pair of birds. Harry and Ginny smirked. "Now let's eat. I'm starving."

"When aren't you, but hey I am too so I got no qualms" said Ginny. Harry smiled and together the three of them walked down to the great hall. Hermione looking thoughtfully behind them. Her brain working incessantly. Ron kept sending her looks at the table, but her focus remained on Harry and Ginny. Who both silently agreed Hermione was most definitely up to something!

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey all! Sorry this one took me a bit longer than the others. Holiday's and things. You catch my drift. **

**Okay, I'm sort of glad to say that I won't be finished with this book in the next two chapters. It will be a bit more than that. How many exactly? I have no idea. I'm not wanting to rush anything in this story as it takes time to properly plan out the set up and the small clues that lead up to it. So I have to be careful, especially now that the end is a lot closer to this side than it was before the golden quill! LOL!**

**I hope I get tons of reviews. I wouldn't complain if you totally filled up my e-mail address with them. hint, hint LOL.**

**Well, I think that just about does it for me tonight. I think I'm going to go to bed. Tell me what did you think about Noviskie's private life coming into the story a bit? Again something I didn't plan on, but couldn't take it out, as I grew attached to the character. Please REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Until next chapter, please take care. **

**HogwartsAngel101**

**Happy New year!

* * *

**


	32. Facing Fear's

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Chapter : 32**

**Facing Fear's

* * *

Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry rolled his eye's at McHaley. Harry for some reason didn't like her. It was unexplainable. He knew she had really never did anything to him. But Harry couldn't stop the nagging suspicion. He often spoke with Ginny about it during her classes. When he was suppose to be reading or practicing a spell.

_' Maybe she's a Death Eater '_ said Harry.

_' And she's showing it by giving you an average of about fifteen house points everyday. '_ said Ginny. Harry felt her smiling.

_' Good point. Besides I think Hermione's angry enough with her. If she would attempt the killer curse, I bet she'd actually pull it off '_ said Harry jokingly.

_' It does seem odd that McHaley keeps ignoring her '_ said Ginny.

_' It is raising some curiosity. '_ admitted Harry. But Harry didn't have long to wait as he was shoving his transfiguration back into his bag. Hermione slammed her book on her desk.

"I've had it with that women. I'm staying behind to talk to her." said Hermione stubbornly. Ron shrugged. Harry was feeling apprehensive about it after joking with Ginny about McHaley being a Death Eater.

"Are you sure Hermione. I mean we don't know nothing about her." said Harry.

"Of course I'm sure. She's not evil. Just misguiding and I want to find out why" said Hermione. Harry nodded and he and Ron walked into the courtyard where Ginny met up with them.

"I'm sure everything is alright, can you hear anything Ron?" asked Ginny after what seemed minuets.

"Just that she's reeling on about teaching. Must be something McHaley said" replied Ron.

"Yes, but her tone is it strong, meek and mild. Overly dominating?" asked Ginny her annoyance clear in her voice.

"Don't know, but now she seems calm and kind of collected. I guess, wait she's looking for us" Ron screwed up his face and a few moments later Hermione found them all in the courtyard. The break already almost over.

"I talked to her" said Hermione.

"And she didn't do anything?" asked Harry.

"First, just to be safe. Last year I told you that Ron had a tattoo of what?" asked Ginny smiling evilly at Ron, who scowled back.

"A pigmy puff. Not that I'm likely to forget that anytime soon. Sorry" she added at Ron. "Anyway I talked with Professor McHaley about it and she said that the reasoning is that she wanted to give other people a chance to answer correctly too. Said that I can make people feel insecure in their own research. She was grading me appropriately, but in class she wanted the rest of the class to excel themselves. At first I thought this was total rubbish, but then she said she knew what job I was seeking and said that patients is in high demand in that line of work. Of course I knew that! So she was just preparing me for that also. She said that it worked out better for everyone, but promised she would call on me every so often." said Hermione very fast. Harry looked amused, only actually having caught half of it, but he understood the just of it all.

_' I should have betted you on that '_ said Ginny.

_' What would you have wagered if you won? '_ asked Harry. Ginny slid in front of him as if to give him a hug, but Harry smiled as he caught her mischievous grin. _' Now wildfire you don't even have to bet on that, cause that's a sure bet it will happen '_ Harry teased and Ginny giggled as the bell surrounded around them. Harry gave Ginny a through kissing and bid her goodbye as she headed for Transfiguration and Harry took off after Ron and Hermione to the green houses. Magnus had taken to sleep in the dormitory all day.

The school day tarried on, but Harry started to wonder back to the Horcrux, that laid inside a golden quill. It was out there somewhere waiting for him to find it, to destroy it. Ginny listened to his thoughts without much comment until he had ran out of ideas.

_' Harry you've got to slow down. We'll find it and when we do we'll have all the Horcrux besides that damned snake, and Voldemort himself. '_

_' That's another thing, how are we going to actually get a hold of Nagini? It's not like he'll bare a piece of his soul to me. So it's not going to be with him, if he comes to fight ' _said Harry his tone was aggravated and he did little to calm it down.

_' We'll have to search for her separately. Maybe we can secretly find out from members of the order as where the snake might be. Do you think it's in hiding also? '_ asked Ginny. Harry closed his eye's and heaved a deep breath. Was the snake in hiding now too?

_' Somehow I don't think so. I think Voldemort's a little to close to the snake for it to be in a hole or hidden room. But I just don't know '_ admitted Harry. He picked his bag up from the floor next to his desk in a huff. Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"We were trying to figure out if the snake is hidden too" said Harry refraining himself from saying Nagini's name.

"I admit I thought of the possibility, but I really don't think that though" said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ginny as she came around the corner and joined them. Harry let her slide her hand into his. She squeezed it comfortably.

"Because can you imagine being so close to something you allow for it to become one with you, in a matter of speaking, then tuck it away in a neat little room?" said Hermione. "I don't think so"

"Yeah I have to agree with Hermione" said Ron. "If he was attached enough to that to that, then he wouldn't send it away"

"You both are right. But I just can't shake this feeling like I know where this hidden one is. Or at least been in it's presence before and didn't see it for what it truly was." said Harry aggravated.

"Well, that could be anything though, especially since you've been to most popular spots for witches and wizards." said Ginny.

"I know, but now that we know what we're looking for, I would have thought I would remember if, and where I had seen it" said Harry. He sat at Gryffindor table in the great hall and grimaced at the horrid thought of it being sold in some shop, them not knowing what it truly was.

"I don't think that and neither do you, not truly" said Ginny as she loaded his plate with his favorite things. "Now eat" Harry looked down at his plate and smiled before leaning over and giving Ginny a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, where would I be without you" whispered Harry.

"Probably still trying to get out of a hospital wing, I imagine." smirked Ginny. '_ Or trying still to figure out the creature was a sphinx '_ Harry grinned.

"Oh ha, ha. Yes it was you who figured it out" said Harry. _' But it was true loves kiss that took us both out of that room, if I do recall ' _

"Oh see now we're getting technical, more precise, I see" said Ginny matching his smile. The two oblivious to the people who had stopped to watch and listen to this interesting half a conversation. Neither one noticed the amusement looks shared between their two best friends._ ' What about me saving you from Gabriella? '_ Harry flinched outwardly.

"What about me having to go through that warning of your brothers?" said Harry as his grin broadened. Ginny went to open her mouth, but Harry quickly added. _' What about Godric's Hollow '_ Ginny clamped her mouth shut and flushed, her cheeks turned pink.

"As I recall Mr. Potter I was there right beside you when those pales of cold water hit." said Ginny almost laughing now. _' Not to mention the secret room last night '_ Harry fell out of his seat and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Oww!" grumbled Harry before he started laughing along with everyone else around them, but Harry finally smirked and added. "Yes, let's talk about that shall we?" Ginny stopped laughing. _' As I recall, that door swung both way's '_

"Harry Potter are you turning egotistical on me?" said Ginny now smirking too. _' Because I well remember what happened after Fleur's wedding too, you know ' _It was Harry's turn to blush red as he picked himself up and sat beside Ginny, who was wearing a triumph smile. Harry slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"And the winner is-"began Seamus, but everyone stopped and gasped. Harry had drawn Ginny into a kiss that looked like it should have been saved for a more private matter. He didn't let his hands roam, but only to hold her to him. She tilted her head and Harry delved deeper. Thrilling in her lip's pressed against his. Harry pulled back when he felt Ginny responding more heatedly. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You know I hate it when you do that" said Ginny in a low womanly growl. Harry smiled a little more.

"Oh and Harry on the rebound, wins this match" yelled Seamus. Harry grinned as he heard Seamus's voice yell somewhere behind him. Ginny rolled her eye's.

_' Let's talk about what's not going to happen tonight, shall we? '_ Ginny smiled as she picked up her fork. Harry who had just taken a drink of pumpkin juice sent it spraying out of his mouth and it hit Ron square in the face. Ginny and Hermione started to laugh. Some gasped , other howled in laughter.

"I'm so sorry Ron, Gin… she.. NO!" Harry ran out of the great hall with Ron hot on his heals wand drawn out, with jinxes flying at Harry every few seconds. Harry briefly wondered if Hermione was helping him.

_' She is '_ laughed Ginny in his mind.

They rounded Hagrid's hut, but Hagrid was no where to be seen, so Harry ran around Buckbeak who was stamping the ground at the sudden appearance of the boy's around him. Harry backed away immediately. Ron stopped short before coming any closer, both boy's bowed politely and a few moments later Buckbeak bowed back, but by the time he raised up off the ground, both blokes were running again around Hagrid's hut. Harry was starting to go out of breath as he ran into the pumpkin patch. Harry's leg's suddenly gave way. He hit the ground with his full body weight. Thinking that Ron had hit him with a spell.

"Okay give. I give. I'm sorry! Merlin Ron, what did you hit me with?" panted Harry. He felt sick again, and passed it off from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"I didn't hit you Harry, but if you give, then I won anyway!" said Ron happily. "You okay mate?" Ron fell beside him, clutching his side.

"We need to get back up to the castle I think. Starting to get a stomachache."? said Harry. Ron nodded.

"Okay, but I feel fine though" Harry rolled his eye's as Ron helped him to his feet. He got a matter of three steps before turning away from Ron and throwing up. Harry fell to his knee's again. The crowed that had followed them out there began ewwing, and sounding disgusted. Ron tried shooing everyone away and even managed to get them back a good few paces. Harry saw Ginny running down the slope towards him. She slid in the grass behind him, and pushed his robes out of the way. She started to rub his back comforting as another wave sent him spewing more of his lunch into the grass.

"It's okay... Here rinse your mouth out with this." said Ginny afterward. Harry nodded his head and took the wooden glass she had transfigured from a twig laying on the ground nearby, and filled it with water. Harry took a drink and swished his mouth out. He spite it out on top of the pile he'd made earlier. Ginny waved her wand and it was gone. Harry relaxed as Ginny pulled him into a hug from behind. She kissed the top of his head, and Harry's body suddenly felt drained.

"I'm sorry Gin-" began Harry hoarsely.

"For what? We need to get back to the school, now I'm not starting to feel well" said Ginny. Harry nodded as he started to stand. Ron came to his side immediately. Ginny stumbled backward, but Harry caught her barley before she fell. Hermione quickly walked over to help her. Ron and Hermione drug them all the way up to the castle. The entered the entrance hall doors and a few students had lingered there to see what had happened. But Harry felt alright and was standing on his own again, as was Ginny.

"I need to clean up" mumbled Harry as some students pressed in on them. Ron nodded as the four teenagers ran through the small crowd, and all the way to the common room.

Afterward Harry felt better and his breath considerably fresher. He headed back to the common room to find Ron and Hermione. They both held intense looks on their faces.

"What is it?" asked Harry sitting down in his favorite armchair.

"Well, I was just wondering why you got sick" said Hermione.

"Ginny too!" said Ron.

"I didn't get sick" entered Ginny as she sat down gently on Harry's lap. Harry welcomed the comfort her mind, body and smile brought him. He hugged her close.

"No, but you did pass out" said Hermione.

"Almost" countered Ginny. "I just got weak" She began running her hand up Harry's arm in a soothing manner.

"I think you should see Madam Pomfrey to see what she say's" said Hermione.

"We can't" said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, she chased us out of their last time with birds" said Ron. "She's mental"

"She is not Ronald" snapped Hermione. "But that's the whole point in the hospital wing is to be checked out, when you think something wrong. And I think something's wrong"

"I do have to agree. Something is wrong" said Harry. Hermione nodded, looking glad that someone was agreeing with her. "I just don't know if it's medical, or not"

"There's only one way to find out" said Ron grudgingly.

The four teenagers made their way through the portrait hole and down to the infirmary where they found Madam Pomfrey nursing a third year after a potions accident earlier. She had brown hair and hazel eye's, but she looked like she had spent the evening crying. Her hands were bandaged up to her shoulders. Harry felt a slight pity for her.

"What are you four doing here now?" said Pomfrey. "You're not being carted in, so I assume nothing is wrong?"

"We wanted to know if you could check Ginny and I over again" said Harry.

"What for?" said Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey. Every time Harry and Ginny go outside they either pass out-" began Hermione

"Almost!" entered Ginny.

"-Or come close to" said Hermione sending a glare at Ginny. "Harry here just got sick and threw up"

"Got sick, did you?" said Pomfrey now with a small interest upon hearing that somebody actually got sick.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Alright grab some beds and we'll check you out again" said Pomfrey.

Harry and Ginny picked two beds in the back and waited as Pomfrey made them drink several potions and Ginny an extra one, as a precaution, but after those turned up fruitless. She waved her wand over them several times, but to no avail did anything turn up. Hermione seemed flabbergasted.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley you're as fit as can be" said Pomfrey, like she knew this to be the answer the whole time.

"It just doesn't make any since" said Hermione.

"What to be perfectly alright?" said Pomfrey. "I would have to agree in Mr. Potter's case, but Miss. Weasley is hardly ever in here" Pomfrey shot Ginny a small smile, and turned pierced eye's on Harry. "Mr. Potter I don't think there has been a school year where I had to go more than three months without seeing you in here" Harry smirked.

"Now that wouldn't be a school year for me, now would it. But everyone knows me. I like a nice serene life, no one pays attention to little ol' me. And I eat breakfast in peace every morning. Oh and I'm not number one on anyone's to kill list" said Harry smirking.

"Mr. Potter. I think you have taken one to many fall's off your broom" said Pomfrey catching his slight sarcasm.

"But you just said there was nothing wrong with me Madam Pomfrey" countered Harry smiling.

"Humph" She stowed her wand and marched away. Harry heard Ginny let out a giggle. "Oh you two may leave anytime now" came Pomfrey's voice from down near her office.

"Yes, Ma'am" said Harry and Ginny together.

"Just doesn't make sense" said Hermione as they exited the hospital wing.

"Why?" asked Ron. "Mind you this is Harry we are talking about, everything happens to him"

"My point exactly Ronald" said Hermione "We need to be extra careful when it comes to Harry. He's the only one..."

"I know, I know" said Ron.

_' Gee, you would think I was somebody they just pull out of a hat every now and then, and call a friend. '_ said Harry.

_' Think they will ever just agree on one thing '_ said Ginny as Harry reached for her hand. She smiled as they both met each other eye's and both shook their head._ ' Nope '_

_' Not a chance '_ said Harry. As they both let a laugh escape their lip's. Ron and Hermione lead the way back to the common room. Though they were now physically silent, Harry knew they were still arguing. He also knew Hermione would be starting to do extra homework, and it had nothing to do with their finals.

* * *

Harry awoke with a loud rumbling. He waited with baited breath as for some clue as to what had woken him up. The clock read twenty-three till three and Harry heard the normal sounds of Ron's giant snores, Neville's soft gasps of air. Seamus muttering in his sleep, for someone to take something off. Harry laughed silently. Dean had literally thrown his covers off him and since he had worn bright yellow pajama's to bed. Making him visible in the soft moonlight. It was another full moon. Harry sighed as he thought of Moony. He hoped his friend was alright and nothing bad came his way. Or more so that no one crossed his path. Harry sat up as another rumble sound was heard. Harry laughed as he realized it was his stomach. He was feeling the effects of having emptied all his stomachs contends earlier. Harry pulled his trainers on and a T-shirt from the pile beside his trunk. At least this was clean. Getting out his fathers cloak and the marauders map. Of which Harry opened immediately. He saw Ginny still in bed and so was Hermione. Harry sighed.

Walking down the stairs quietly he made sure the common room was empty before slipping on the invisibility cloak and went out the portrait hole. He noticed that fat lady was gone on a night time visit. Harry was half relieved, but as the portrait closed he wondered when he'd be able to get back in. Giving a shrug thinking he would just think of that later. He headed down the stairs and crept through the silent castle. Hardly no one was wondering the corridors, but Harry saw someone quite interesting Tonks was a floor below him. Harry smiled and just as quietly started to make his way down through the castle again. He wanted to say hello to her and ask her about Moony, but knew that if he reveled himself. She would go ballistic about him being out after hours. Without anyone. So Harry went through a short cut and soon found himself in the entrance hall. He veered left and went down what seemed like a dead end, but Harry smiled as he reached up and tickled the pear softly. It gave a giggle and Harry opened the handle it had become.

When he appeared inside, there was hardly anyone about. Harry was invisible so no one could see him, or so he thought. He spotted Dobby sitting by the fire, he held a cuppa in his hand and was looking greatly up at another elf with a toothy grin. The elf had on a skirt and a blouse, and was wearing something on her head, her ears poking out the sides. Harry recognized her to be Winky. She was still a mess. Harry sighed a deep breath and Dobby looked right at him. Harry's eye's widened as Dobby squinted at his invisible form, then gave a squeal of joy.

"Harry Potter's has come to see Dobby" shouted the elf as Harry removed his cloak, all purpose of it's use gone.

"Hello Dobby" said Harry as the elf hugged his knee's. Harry awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"Harry Potter's sir. An honor it is you have bestowed upon us humble house elf's" said Dobby squeaky slightly. His nose touched the floor, as he bowed greatly. "What can we do for you's Harry Potter's sir?"

"Well, I got a bit sick earlier-" began Harry.

"Oh is our food bad?" squeaked a elf at Harry's elbow. There was a slight mummer around him.

"NO! No the food was excellent as always" said Harry. The group that had convened around him bowed almost in one. Dobby wiped a tear out of his eye. "I just wasn't feeling well anyway."

"You must be hungry if you here now Harry Potter's sir?" said Dobby.

"Yeah actually I am" admitted Harry. "Do you think I could trouble you for-" began Harry but he was suddenly jaunted with tiny hands pressed in the small of his back. They pushed him into a table and within moments had several plates of food in front of him. Harry smiled. "Thanks" said Harry greatly. The elves bowed and most left him to eat. Dobby stayed behind. "So Dobby is Winky adjusting any better?" Harry noticed the elves ears drop slightly.

"No Harry Potter's sir she is not. I say's to her... I say's Winky you are a Hogwarts elf now" said Dobby.

"What did she say to that?" asked Harry already knowing Winky didn't take to kindly to not being with her master. Barty Crouch Sr.

"Winky say's to me ...she say's Dobby...I am's a good house elf. Always looked after me family, I did. And now that master Barty is gone. I have no master. But I say's Winky's ..You have a mistress now. But Winky insist she is an orphan elf" said Dobby as his ears were fully dropped in desperation.

"How does that work?" asked Harry as he piled another helping of meat pies on his plate.

"What's that Harry Potter's sir?" asked Dobby looking politely confused.

"I mean, can she get another family? To serve?" asked Harry.

"Only if one is willing to take her. She must give consent to it. Then the current Mistress will have to agree, but Harry Potter's. I is not sure that Winky is in the right to serve a family. She is still drinking terribly" said Dobby.

"Dobby are you happy here?" asked Harry as he rounded off his last meat pie.

"I is happy where there is shelter for me to hide in. Harry Potter's is here and his Headmistress need's our care. We take great pride in serving Harry Potter's and his friends" said Dobby. Harry took a drink of the pumpkin juice.

"You know Dobby this is my last year here at Hogwarts. I won't be back next year" Harry said as he took in Dobby's sudden look of sadness. "Ginny's got another year here though" Dobby seemed to perk up at this thought. "And she'll need your help on whatever" said Harry.

"Thank you sir. Always brave and honest. Always looking out for Dobby" said Dobby as he wiped a tear from his eye's. Harry blushed slightly.

"It's nothing really-" said Harry.

"Nothing? You have given Dobby a job to do's and Dobby will do it as Harry Potter's asks him to do" said Dobby. Harry smiled as his cheeks grew warm. A bowl of pudding was put in front of him and Harry thanked the elf who bowed and stumbled away. Harry was soon stuffed to his full spans and got up from his chair. A few elf's hurried over to wipe the area clean and to take away the plates. Harry thanked them again.

"Listen Dobby I have to get back to the common room before I get caught. It was really good seeing you again." said Harry. Dobby hugged his knee's again.

"Thank you for coming to see Dobby sir's. You's is welcome here anytime." squeaked Dobby.

"Thanks Dobby, and say hello to Winky for me" said Harry as he began to climb back through the portrait.

"I will's Harry Potter's air I will's" said Dobby. Harry smiled and waved one last time before disappearing completely and shutting the door behind him. The pear a pear again. Harry smiled and shook his head slightly. He pulled out the map and glanced at his way, making sure it was clear. He smiled as it was a good for go, but when he went to clear away the tiny black dot, one caught his attention. Blaise Zabini was out and seemed to be heading for the great hall. Harry quickly and silently walked up the flight of stairs in time to see Zabini enter the great hall. Harry followed him in.

Zabini looked around and seemed to deem it clear that no one was around. Grinning maliciously he pulled out his wand at the Gryffindor table. Harry felt stunned. What was Zabini up to? Harry started to take a great interest as to where he was pointing his wand. It was the seats that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had all usually occupied. Harry's eyebrows furred together. He didn't like this at all. Zabini muttered a few words, then Harry watched as he turned to leave. He watched him disappear and head back to where Harry knew was the Slythrin house, hidden in the depths of the dungeons.

Harry wondered what he should do. He didn't know any spell that would lift what he did. He wasn't even sure if Hermione would know. Harry sighed he walked out leaving Zabini's trick for someone else. Trick? Harry grinned as an idea entered his mind. He waved his wand over the entire Slythrin table and even made a few adjustments to certain seats where he knew Zabini, his brother, Pansy, Crabb and Goyle all of who made the Slythrin four, sat. His work done, Harry left. A few moments later after having stowed his cloak and map away. He climbed back in bed. He could still get a few hours of sleep before the great show started. This was going to be a breakfast he would remember for a very long time.

* * *

"Harry come on" yelled Ron. Harry groaned and rolled over on his back. "Harry do I have to get Ginny up here?" grumbled Ron. Harry groaned again. Before he knew it someone had landed on his lap and Harry coughed at the sudden intrusion. He opened his eye's and starred at the beautiful women now sitting on top of him.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said smiling.

"Hey yourself beautiful" said Harry stretching out underneath her. She raised an eyebrow at him and Harry grinned.

"Come on Hermione and Ron are hungry" said Ginny as she arched her hips against him. Harry laughed.

"Okay, oh right we need to hurry. Can't sit in our normal seats though" he said as he sat up and hugged her tightly, before rolling her to lay underneath him. Harry winked as kissed her lips then trailed kisses on her neck. Ginny gave a giggle.

"Go for it Harry" yelled Seamus. Harry groaned and jumped out of bed. Ginny sat up on her elbow amusedly.

"Why don't you go downstairs so us blokes can finish getting ready and I will be down in a bit" said Harry. Ginny smiled and jumped her feet. She kissed him quickly and Harry smiled as he watched her disappear, the door closing behind her.

"I don't remember her being that happy before" Harry turned and was surprised to see Dean beside him. Looking at the door Ginny had disappeared behind. "Ginny you know" said Dean as he cast a startled look at Harry before focusing again on the door. "She's happy, I hope you know that"

"I do" said Harry suddenly feeling awkward.

"Take care of her Harry man. I liked her a lot. But what you two share I can't compete. So I won't even try. But promise you'll look out for her. Toss it, I must really be going mental. You are Harry Potter after all. You don't do something unless you're totally sure you could keep up with the demand" said Dean heaving a deep sigh.

"Did you love her?" asked Harry. Ron sitting on his bed looking nervously from Dean to him, but Harry kept his eye's focused on Dean.

"No, but I hoped I might someday. She always had a soft spot for you though, too soft for my liking, and now I know why. She loved you then" said Dean. Harry thought about Ginny. She had been eleven when he really fist noticed her, but before he could take her looks in, she had squealed and ran back up the stairs. Following by elbowing the butter dish, spilling the contents of her soup and blushing immensely every time he tried to talk to her. Harry gave a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, just trying to remember a time when Ginny hadn't loved me. Not always though did she love me like she does now. It was more of a crush than anything, but now I can't imagine being without her. Dean look mate. I'm sorry if things had gotten a little..."

"Hostile" offered Dean. Harry nodded.

"For lack of a better word, yes. I was just... that you would want Ginny back again" said Harry.

"I did at first, but after witnessing you two together for so long, I don't think I ever really stood a fighting chance at her heart anyway. It's always had the Potter stamp on it" said Dean smacking his shoulder before grinning. Harry grinned back. Ron looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Ron how about some breakfast?" said Harry changing the topic. Ron nodded and finished pulling on his robes. Harry threw on his clothes and shoes before racing Ron down the small flight of stairs. They landed in the common room. Ron and his long legs beat Harry by a mere meter.

"What are you two doing?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing" said Harry and Ron together. Both turned and laughed for a few minuets before their respective girlfriends lead them out into the school corridors. Harry dropped Ginny's hand and instead pulled her waist closer to his. Ginny smiled up at him as her eye's were dancing. Harry winked before giving her hip a small squeeze. Ginny laughed as they rounded into the great hall. People were wondering about, as some had already taken there seats. Harry grinned as he noticed the Slythrin four at their usual seats.

"What's got you happy this morning Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Or do we even want to know?" countered Ron. Sending a glare at Ginny who smirked back. Hermione sending her own glare at Ron.

"I think it's going to be a breakfast to remember, but let's not sit in our usual seats. I think we'll find seat's near the back more acceptable today" said Harry as he walked with Ginny still beside him to the back of the table. Harry tried not to notice the stunned faces of Zabini, but couldn't hold the laughter down as he busted full of it.

"What is it with you today Harry?" asked Hermione as they all began piling their plates. Harry quietly began to tell them about waking up hungry, Dobby and seeing Zabini.

"So what did you do? I know you didn't leave it there did you?" asked Ron hanging on his every word. Harry grinned and shook his head.

"No, but I couldn't lift the spell either, so that's why we're not sitting in our normal seats instead" said Harry as he continued to grin. He told them that the Slythrin table was jinxed also. But her refused to fully tell them what he had fully done. "Just wait and watch the little show that we are about to receive"

"Harry, I can't believe you didn't wake one of us up?" said Hermione. "With all that is going on, you should be more careful where you wonder off to alone"

"Stop lecturing him Hermione" said Ginny.

"Ginny surely you don't agree" said Hermione.

"No, I would have loved to have eaten last night as well" said Ginny sending an amused look at Harry.

"Ginny, Harry is-" began Hermione, but Ron cut in.

"The top in our Defense class, has been since first year. Third year proved it when we all got to actually take the test" said Ron. Hermione opened and closed her mouth.

"Yes, but that's not the point. He could have gotten in deep trouble" said Hermione.

"Oh right. Harry better be careful. They might just expel you" teased Ginny trying to hold onto the serious look on her face.

"That's not funny, really" snapped Hermione. "I'm just-" but she was suddenly interrupted as a bang and a small puff of smoke rose from there normal seats. Harry wondered who had gotten Zabini's trick. When the smoke cleared he found himself looking at a rabbit, cat, a spitz and a toad. The Slythrin table went up in laughter, but Gryffindor's were on there feet shaking there fist and yelling threats, having already assumed to know who was at the start of it all. Harry smiled as McGonagall's voice shrilled and echoed around them. Silence immediately followed.

"I will not have this type of behavior in my school. Hogwarts is a professional establishment. It is a school that has worked hard for century's to be able to call itself the top magical school in the world. And I will not have some rivalry between students destroying that of which was hard to obtain." said McGonagall as she waved her wand to reveal Lavender the rabbit. Parvati the cat. Neville the toad, and Seamus the spitz. "You all will adjourned here one hour before dinner is to begin. We will use this time in silence and study. This is your punishment for acting like a bunch of hooligans-" McGonagall stopped talking as the Slythrine table burst to fire and died quickly. The great hall was in silence, then erupted into laughter.

The Slythrin's were all laughing and hugging. Harry busted out laughing as Crabb picked Pansy up and started dancing away with her up and down the aisle. Gary and Blaise Zabini were playing some kind of hand slapping game like a bunch of nine year old girls. Harry couldn't hear what they were singing, as Goyle was standing to his feet proclaiming his love for Professor McHaley. Who was seated at the teachers table starring at Goyle with slit eye's. Professor Slughorn looked shocked to amused as a fifth year stood on his seat and proclaimed his love for a fourth year Gryffindor, who looked repulsed at the proclamation.

Ginny laughed so hard that Harry had to hold onto her to keep her from sliding out of her chair. Seamus was already on the floor. Harry looked up at McGonagall and at first she looked mad, but she clamped her hand over her mouth as a laugh escaped her, when the Zabini brothers both turned into Griffins. Though Harry was the first to say they didn't make very pretty ones.

Several small puffs of smoke erupted on the table as there food was turned from the bowls of eggs and bacon, sausage's and breakfast rolls, to soft white and yellow feathers. The Zabini brothers popped back into themselves and sat down. The charm started wearing off as more Slythrin's resumed there seats and looking around embarrassed. Pansy was the last to find her seat as Crabb had spun her around and grabbed his seat having suddenly realizing what he was doing. Another small fire appeared on the Slythrin table and the great hall silenced once again. When Pansy sat down she screamed. Right in front of the Slythrin four was a huge bowl full of Dragon Dung. The smell engulfing them. Harry collapsed into Ginny as most if not all Slythrin's went running from the room.

The remaining three houses were picking themselves up off the floor just to fall down again. The teachers doing nothing to try and proclaim order as Noviskie was wiping his eye's and McHaley had even started to laugh. McGonagall looked like she had never laughed so hard in all her many years. Finally after a good bit and the charms had done worn off at the Slythrin table, order was once again restored.

"Attention please. As funny as I have found this you all will still need to report here at an hour till dinner for the school wide detention. Any student caught doing otherwise will be punished severely." McGonagall pursed her lip's and went to walk out a side door, Harry caught her eye briefly and he could have sworn she was smiling again.

"Nice one Harry" said Ron as he climbed into his seat from the ground.

"That was really a good bit of magic" said Hermione. As she wiped her eye's.

"Excellent!" said Ginny as she leaned forward and kissed him. Harry didn't argue as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pulled back slightly before smiling at her. Ginny flushed at his look of suggestion, before the bell rang out and Hermione went into hysteric's about being late.

_' Be careful today alright? '_ said Harry seriously as the three remaining houses started to file out of the great hall.

_' Just like any other '_ replied Ginny as she gave him a smile that melted his heart even further.

_' With Zabini being on a new level of anger, he's bound to want revenge. '_

_' Not like he would know who done it though '_ said Ginny.

_' I turned him into a Griffin and after our little talk about them the other day. It won't be to hard to figure out. '_ said Harry, wishing now he would have thought it through a bit better.

_' Nonsense even if you had been subtle and, or not even done it at all, he would still blame you '_ teased Ginny. Harry silently agreed. Ginny gave him one last kiss before heading out to the greenhouses and Harry headed to charms.

"Harry you really need to watch your bed." said Hermione. Harry sighed as he concentrated on his bed again. They had to make their bedroom suite appear that they all had finally gotten the hang of, and make it hover in the air. Flitwick was going to be awarding house points to anyone who could make their bed's do tricks in the air by end of class. Hermione had her bed rolling, her nightstand twirling and her dresser flipping. Harry had gotten his bed to flip constantly, his nightstand to jump up and down, but he was having trouble with his dresser. Ron was having trouble doing anything but keep it all up there. Neville had raised his bed off the floor, but his nightstand remained firmly on the ground, the dresser kept blinking in and out of site.

Defense was getting harder as Harry and Ginny were facing off against six opponents and they had only lost once. But it was Potions that Harry had found interesting. They were going to start brewing Felix Felicis. Luck Potion. Harry watched in amazement how Ginny and Hermione worked together and even gave Ron and he jobs to do. Harry watched in awe over the smoke boiling from the cauldron. Hermione's hair was growing bushy, but Ginny's was becoming slightly curled at the ends, her color rich and a shade deeper. This lead him to think of the many times now her hair had turned darker shades in her passion. Ginny shot him a grin, and Harry blushed at his own thoughts. He gave himself a mental shake and continued crushing his unicorn horn. They needed to add it by the end of the class, or the potion would prove worthless. Harry and Ron smiled to each other as the girls worked together and allowing the guys to help every now and then. Harry had enough time to reflect.

Horcruxes. Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ginny looked at him. Horcruxes with tricks-

"Oh my-!" Hermione gasped as she covered her hand over her mouth.

"What?" said Ginny as she continued to stir the cauldron while Harry added the powdered unicorn horn, Ron adding moonstone at the same time. Ginny continued to stir counterclockwise then eight turns clockwise then thirteen counter. Never loosing her timing.

"Sickness! Ginny I... -" said Hermione gasping again. "Oh I am so stupid sometimes"

"Hermione we all know you are no way near stupid, so just tell them already will you" said Ron.

"I can't not here. I need the library, though" said Hermione as she ran a hand through her busy hair, to have it get caught in the middle.

_' I assume she's talking about Dumbledore's private library? '_ asked Harry.

_' Does she still even go to the school library? '_ Ginny asked. Both met with small hidden smiles playing on their lip's.

"Alright Hermione, tell us in a few minuets we'll all go to the library with you" said Harry. She nodded vigorously and was mumbling to herself incoherently through the rest of the class. Which ended thank Merlin, twelve minuets later. All running to a secret library that lay waiting for them three floors above.

"Here it is" said Hermione excitingly. Harry noticed the books title. _Everything no one wants you to know about the Dark Arts. By Newitt Balfter._ Harry briefly wondered if that was his true name. "This book touched lightly on the Horcruxes, but nothing we didn't already know, but it did have an interesting incantation, potion mix and can end in an awful way."

"Sorry just to clarify. What's an awful way" said Harry.

"Death" said Hermione, not lifting her eye's from the pages she carefully turned. Harry's eye's went wide and he sent a look at Ron who shrugged and Ginny who smirked. "Here it is... _None works as well as the slippery concoction the was made to be rumored by Salazar Slythrin himself. It is an incantation and potion mix. Once you have made the potion you must pour it into a living bred, then with a certain complicated wand movement, and a certain incantation. The deed is sealed. Any witch or wizard who is magical enough to sense the magic you have placed on anything. They will immediately fall ill. If they are alone this could end in death, for every minuet they spend in it's unknown presence the potion taken by the bred, will activate. Even if it's dead. The incantation alone is enough to make even the sharpest of minds hum in it's skill. The bravest of the brave to cower before its power. The most compassionate to thieve and want the taste of blood. None who have challenged the potion and incantation together has ever believed to have lived_..."

"You are going to explain what that means right?" asked Harry.

"It's simple the ones who have the most capability, like you and Ginny for instance. Would be able to sense it's power. The magic. The spell they would have had to put on it is ancient and very old, but not unbreakable. Everything has it's weakness Harry. All you have to do is find it" said Hermione.

"Are you going to tell us what this has to do with Ginny and I" said Harry.

"Of course. Ginny and you are powerful alone as well as together. Every time one of you got sick, you were always near the same place. But it is pretty vast so I wouldn't know exactly were to begin, but it is a start" said Hermione.

"Wait! You're saying that every time we get near Hagrid's hut we feel magic" said Ginny cottoning.

"Pretty much" said Hermione.

"Something like that" muttered Ron as he fell into a couch. Harry followed suite.

"Hermione I know this might sound a bit strange to you but here goes. I'm a witch and so are you. See these two blokes there wizards. Real wizard. True wizards-" said Ginny smirking.

"I know that. Don't mock me." said Hermione crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hermione" began Harry. "Really what does this have to do with us?"

"Fine I'll tell you" said Hermione. "You felt like you were in the presence of that last Horcrux before right? Well, I do believe that now that you and Ginny share true and powerful love, with your magical increase. You both are feeling it's effects, like never before."

"Keep in mind, the spell was to be rumored by Slythrin himself" entered Ron. Harry opened his eye's wide. Ginny huffed and smacked her palm to her forehead.

"Of course the final one. Dumbledore said it might be hidden here on the school grounds." said Ginny.

"Yeah, but Hagrid's cabin?" asked Harry doubtfully.

"Harry think. What's surrounding Hagrid's cabin?" said Hermione seating down in one of the two chairs that faced the couch Ron and he still sat on.

"The dark forest" muttered Harry.

"Wait, it would have to be somewhere pretty special to be a Horcrux" said Ginny.

"It can't be Hagrid's hut" said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Ron

"It wasn't here then. Hagrid was in third year when Tom was in his seventh" said Harry.

"So we will have to imagine what Hogwarts looked like back then" said Ginny as she sat in the remaining chair.

"We won't have to imagine. There are maps of the school and grounds, from back then. Nothing like Harry's map mind you, but there still useful" said Hermione.

"Any in here?" asked Harry with great interest.

"Should be just let me find it" said Hermione as she went in search of another book. Ron went to help her.

_' I feel silly. How could we have not known our feeling ill would be something to do with Voldemort '_ said Ginny as she crossed the short space between them and took Ron's now vacant spot next to him on the couch.

_' No reason to feel silly Gin. Dumbledore searched for an entire year last year, and he only found one. Course he did have the ministry on his back and a school to run. '_

_' Yeah, but to think. It has been here the whole time. That's the one thing that still irks me. A piece of Voldemort's soul had been clutched by my very hands and I didn't even realize it. Now it seems that another one has been here on school grounds the whole time. To say the least it's really creepy, and a bit spooky. '_ Harry agreed.

"Found it" cried Hermione joyfully. Harry got to his feet and followed Ginny to a nearby table that held four chairs around it. Ignoring the chairs for the time being the four stood hunched over the old book and began making notes and talking about where in the vicinity of Hagrid's hut could there be a Horcrux. The had been nothing there fifty years prior.

"So... what he just buried it in the ground and then left it" said Ginny.

"He couldn't have possibly done that" said Hermione.

"Not unless it's invisible." said Ron.

"Like that rope holding the boat in the memory" said Hermione. "Could be"

"Okay so we pretty much have an idea as to what's protecting it, but not where" said Harry. "Right?" He received three nods. "So we ask somebody around back then"

"Professor McGonagall would know" said Hermione.

"Or maybe Dumbledore" said Harry pulling the gold trinket that held Dumbledore's frame in his pocket, out. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Good thinking Harry" said Hermione. Harry opened it and looked into the empty frame.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry. A few minuets later Dumbledore walked in and sat in the seat looking ready for a long talk.

"Good evening Harry. Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. What can I assist you with today?" Dumbledore looked relaxed and peaceful.

"Sir, we may know the where about of the last Horcrux" said Harry.

"Excellent Harry. Well done to you all" said Dumbledore. "So where is it?"

"We think it's somewhere around Hagrid's hut" said Hermione.

"Mmm" muttered Dumbledore clasping his hands together in front of him.

"The only thing is..." said Ginny walking over to stand beside Harry. "We know Hagrid's hut wasn't there fifty years ago."

"Correct Hagrid was only in third year" said Dumbledore.

"But what was there?" asked Ron.

"As I recall, nothing but a paddock that held species that the current Care of Magical Creatures would use in his class." said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"Would that have been Professor Kettleburn then?" asked Hermione. Harry looked quizzically up at her.

"Hogwarts: A history" said Hermione. She answered without moving her eye's from Dumbledore's frame. Harry wondered if Ron had asked the question mentally.

"No I'm afraid not. The Professor then would have surly been Professor Mickeli Hendershaw. A wizard who had held the position for more than twenty five years. He was here when I got the job of Transfiguration Teacher" said Dumbledore.

"Sir, did Professor Herndershaw teach you?" asked Hermione looking very interested.

"No good gracious no! Thank you for the compliment though. He came here to teach some decades after I left Hogwarts" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sir? Just how old are you?" asked Harry. "Not trying to be rude or anything, just wondering" Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"Harry that conversation would be best for another time" said Dumbledore smiling still and his eye's a strange glowing, sparkly blue.

"Of course sir. I'm sorry" muttered Harry. Dumbledore waved off him off with his hand.

"Nonsense. Curiosity is not a crime Harry. Just use caution when expressing such" said Dumbledore. Harry gave a small smile, and nodded his head.

"So what might have happened there to make Tom Riddle want to hide a Horcrux there?" asked Hermione. Her face set and determined.

"I'm afraid I do not know. I can only hazard a guess that could have been where he meet Nagini, but I'm afraid that I can not check that assumption. I always assumed that he got Nagini later in life." said Dumbledore.

"Well, whatever it is, we've still got to learn where exactly it is." said Ginny.

"Maybe that's where he learned he could speak Parseltongue" said Harry thoughtfully

"That may have been the case" said Dumbledore. "Professor Hendershaw use to keep many creatures in that paddock. A snake would have been in that cage as well." said Dumbledore. "Very likely cause" Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Okay so if that's the case maybe it is where he met Nagini and found out he could understand her" said Hermione.

"Wait" said Ron his face screwed up in concentration. "He couldn't have learned to speak snake there, it just doesn't make sense"

"Tom Riddle learned he was the heir of Slythrin in fifth grade. Looked for chamber and finally found it in sixth and was afraid to open it in his final year" said Harry meeting Ron's stunned expression. "So he would have learned he was a Parseltongue before fifth year, otherwise why would he have researched the properties of being able to talk to snakes." said Harry.

"That could be how he started to research the last known wizard or witch to have spoken it" said Ginny now looking stunned.

"So that could have been how he learned who his mother was" said Hermione.

"Well done" said Dumbledore from his frame. Harry looked shocked to find Dumbledore still there. "You four have just possibly discovered why Tom sought to seek out who his parents really were"

"But why did he take offense to his mother being a witch instead of his father being a wizard?" asked Hermione.

"Because he thought his mother weak. All the years he could have had with her were gone in a moments eye, because of death. Tom being to small, just a new born could do nothing about it. Minerva wondered at the time if she didn't die form the pure evil that Tom consumed then" said Dumbledore.

"And did it?" asked Hermione.

"Again Miss. Granger I do not know. I would just rather assume that Tom was not evil until his later years as a child. Though reports have come back otherwise" said Dumbledore.

"Reports?" said Ginny. She still looked slightly shocked.

"Yes, when I began doing research on Tom Riddle all those years ago, another boy in the orphanage told me that he never felt right around him. Like every time someone even played with him, it was like they were acting like puppets on a string" said Dumbledore.

"A spell?" said Hermione.

"If I were to hazard a guess yes, but please understand Miss Granger we are all on unknown territory here. To say for certainly would be to say you know, and I do not. I apologize." said Dumbledore bowing his head in Hermione's direction. She looked momentarily speechless.

"I wasn't saying ..err... so about the ground around Hagrid's hut?" said Hermione stumbling then changing the topic.

"Just the paddock would have been there, for what reason Tom had, just theory's." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir" said Harry as the other's echoed him Dumbledore left and Harry closed the frame and stowed it back in his pocket. "So we know what was around there, though we don't know why"

"Why doesn't really matter though does it?" said Ron. "I mean we're out to destroy the Horcruxes so we can kill him!"

"True, but It's still curious to know why he put it there." said Hermione. Harry was sure that Hermione wouldn't let it go until she found out why.

* * *

An hour later the whole school was voided of it's students as they were all in the great hall. This was the third time in Hogwarts history that the school wide detention was put into effect. Teachers were walking around the great hall and up and down the aisles. Students were allowed to study or read, but not talk or pass notes. So Harry sat next to Ginny and was holding her around the waist while they both silently talked about where the last unknown Horcrux was. Hagrid's hut was only the beginning.

_' Could be in the forbidden forest. '_ offered Ginny.

_' That place is so huge we wouldn't know where to begin. '_

_' But we could easily follow our sensation. You know the sick feeling. '_

_' Yeah, but if we're exposed to the spell for too long it could mean our death and I'm not loosing you now, wildfire '_ said Harry in a strong, firm and resolute voice that made Ginny smiled and touch his cheek with her hand.

_' There is no way in bloody hell you're going to loose me now Harry. Do you think I would risk our love even for Voldemort? '_ Ginny said as she stared deep into his eye's. Harry met her gaze as she started to shake her head.

_' I wouldn't let you risk our love on anything Miss. Weasley. I'm far to much in love with you. I'm never going to let you go again. '_ said Harry.

_' Good then. I see we've learned our lesson from last summer? '_ said Ginny teasingly.

_'In Overabundance '_ said Harry smirking slightly as he started to massage her back. Ginny closed her eye's and Harry could tell she was enjoying the feeling of his hand and the pressure of his palm on her muscles. Harry worked on her back as he continued the conversation. _' Maybe it's buried somewhere in the ground '_

_' Possibly. Or maybe it under Hagrid's hut '_ offered Ginny. Harry's stomach gave a wrenching feeling.

_' Merlin I hope not. Hagrid just got his house repaired. I don' think he would take to lightly to us blowing the floor back out of it. '_ said Harry.

_' Well, at least we would have reason. '_ said Ginny then gave a mental moan as Harry's thumb started to press harder into a particular stubborn muscle. Harry smiled as Ginny's face showed her contentment.

_' Yeah, but try explaining that he might have a piece of Voldemort's soul under his hut. Oh and that's it's been there for fifty years. Every since the- '_

_' The what? '_ asked Ginny opening her eye's to look at him. Harry wondered back to the scene the diary had shown him. Ginny looked confused as she was seeing what he was mentally showing her.

_"What are you doing down here Tom?"_

_"It's all over. The dead girls parents will be here tomorrow and the least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed there daughter is slaughtered"_

_"But he didn't do anything... he wouldn't"_

_' Harry? '_ Ginny looked oddly up at him.

_' That's the scene I was shown in my second year. Tom Riddle showed me that when I inquired about the chamber of secrets. '_ said Harry.

_' So what was that thing that was Hagrid's pet? '_ asked Ginny, but suddenly she and Harry wore the same startled expression.

_' ARGOG! '_ they both yelled at the same time in their minds. Waiting for the rest of the detention to be over was hard. Ginny and Harry both obsessed over the dead spider. They couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione their idea. When plates of food appeared and Professor McGonagall announced they were free to talk. Harry drugged Ron and Hermione out into the corridor.

"We need a private place to discuss this Harry" said Ginny.

"Just the place" said Harry. They passed the secret room on level two. That was Ginny's and Harry's little secret. He lead them right up to the Room of Requirement. After passing by the blank wall three times with Hermione looking at him like he'd done lost his marbles, the door appeared and Ginny shoved Ron and Hermione into the room.

It was a small cozy room. A fireplace that was spilling warmth thorough out and a couch with two winged back chairs all in a type of leather. A large area rug. A bookcase filled with books that Harry was sure that it covered spiders and Horcruxes even.

"So what is with you two" asked Ron.

"We might know where the broach is" said Harry.

"Yeah and I have a feeling Ron you're going to love it" said Ginny rolling her eye's.

"Really where then" said Hermione ignoring Ginny's comment.

"Remember a burial I attended last year" said Harry.

"Right Dumbledore's, we all did. That was really great of you Harry to pay your respects and all, but what's this got to do with the last hidden Horcrux?" said Hermione.

"Not Dumbledore's burial" said Ginny.

"Aragog's" said Harry. Ron's mouth dropped and Hermione went to disagree then snapped her mouth shut too. both were completely stunned for a moment so Harry started to explain. "Remember what I told you both in second year what Tom's diary showed me. His capture of Hagrid. He had tried to kill the spider. Meaning Tom knew of it's existence. Now It wasn't his Horcrux yet, but I'm thinking he might have tracked it into the dark forest and placed it there. He knew Aragog was in there, when no one but Hagrid and maybe Dumbledore, but there would be no way Dumbledore would be suspicious, because Hagrid wouldn't mention to anyone that Tom knew he had the spider."

"So it would have been easy for Tom to hide the Horcrux in Aragog. Since he was sure Hagrid wasn't going to tell on himself without having tell anyone else about the spider." said Ginny.

"That would make perfect sense" said Hermione. "He would more than likely try to make another living thing a Horcrux before attempting to try it on his one breathing thing he did care about"

"So it's the spider" said Ron disgustedly.

"Look's that way, mate" said Harry.

"Great. Bloody great. Why couldn't it have been a butterfly" grumbled Ron.

"Oh Ron you're not still scared of them are you?" snapped Hermione.

"Being one and seeing one are two different things" grumbled Ron.

"Butterfly" said Harry as Ginny snickered beside him. "Now why does that sound familiar?" Ron sent a glare his way, before Harry started laughing.

* * *

In the cover of darkness after hours. The four teenagers made there way through the castle. Stopping at intervals to consult with the marauders map. There were member's of the Order of Phoenix at every floor. Moony was set up on level one. Tonks was covering the second floor. Kingsley Shacklebolt was on the fourth. Hestia Jones was on the fifth, Elphias Doge on the sixth. The seventh floor where the Gryffindor tower was located, was Charlie Weasley. As they passed each one, avoiding some all together. Harry started to notice that none of them had there wands drawn, but rather their hands shoved in their cloak pockets. Harry knew they had a hold of their wands.

He gave the map a final look before walking out into the corridor. They rushed behind a statue and slid down to the third floor. Totally avoiding Kingsley. Harry again consulted the map. Tonks was standing right outside the door. Harry placed his finger to his mouth and tapped it slightly. Making the motion for them to remain quiet. Everyone nodded in their understanding.

Tonks lingered for awhile, before walking slowly off to the left. The black dot labeled 'Nymphadora Tonks' stopped a few feet later though and Harry heard the witch hiss in anger.

"Ouch! Damn thing. Where did that come from?" Tonks had stubbed her foot, or tripped over what had the sound of a suite of armor.

_' Just like Tonks '_ smirked Harry. _' Always tripping over the obvious '_ Ginny laughed mentally.

Harry watched on the map as Tonks made her way to the top of the stairs. They all but ran from behind their tapestry and behind another. Before Tonks had even turned around. Harry once again looked at the map. Moony wasn't to far away. They would need more space between them to get by Moony. As his furry little problem would sniff them out.

_' This is the part that's going to take a while '_ said Ginny with a sigh as she leaned up against Harry's arm. That automatically went around her middle. Harry kept his eye's on the black dot labeled 'Remus Lupin' There last obstacle to pass.

The worst and best part about Moony was he actually held patients. And while this came in handy when he taught Defense, it was a bloody curse to them now! Harry sighed. His eye's hadn't moved from that black dot, but his arm was now stroking Ginny's back and the ends of her hair. After a few minuets of Ron and Hermione looking apprehensive, they settled down and were now holding onto each other. After what seemed like two hours. Moony finally moved over to the stairs. Harry watched as Moony climbed up to the second floor and met up with Tonks.

"Okay let's go" whispered Harry. Ron and Hermione dislodged themselves from each other and soon they were all heading for the giant doors. Harry and Ron opened the giant door, just barley enough for them all to squeeze through. The door closed behind them with a snap. As they started down the slop towards Hagrid's hut. Harry felt himself start to get queasy. Ginny wasn't feeling well either. They kept the mental repeating that it was just a charm and a potion. Nothing more. Nothing less. Harry sighed.

They could hear Hagrid snoring as they rounded the two room hut. Harry was starting to sweat. Ginny's pale skin was growing paler and had started to glow in the half moon. They were both starting to feel the effect's rather strongly.

"Hermione we ... need ..to...hurry" Harry barley got out. Hermione looked up and nodded. She walked over to the patch of ground just beyond the pumpkin patch. She raised her wand and Harry heard her mutter.

_"Specialis Revelio"_

The ground gave an almighty rumble and started to shake slightly. A trembling was felt beneath there feet. Harry reached for Ginny. She was looking faint and swaying in spot. Harry's vision was blurring in and out. The ground split in two as a giant leg poked up erected out of the ground. Followed by three more. With a giant leap Aragog had all eight legs in the air and then landed on the ground at least sixteen paces away from where they all stood. Harry looked at the reincarnated version of Aragog.

The spider looked half decayed. It's body though skeleton was still massive. The hair that had once protruded from it's body still clung to it's half dead skin. The legs hardly nothing but bone. Harry heard the sickening sounds of pinchers snapping in the night's air. Aragog jumped and turned to face them. Hermione let out a scream, but Ginny seemed to have the common sense to raise her wand. Harry looked at the giant spider. The black pinchers were still huge, but it was the eye's that made Hermione scream. All eight eye's that were once solid beady black, where now red and glowing. Giving the skeleton version of Aragog a sinister, malice look, laced with an evil. A look Harry knew all to well. He faced the same thing every time with Voldemort. Harry glanced at his friends. Hermione had finally drawn her wand and Ron was staring up at it with horror written on his face. Ginny was standing swaying in spot.

"Ron you have to transform" yelled Harry. Ron turned his horrid eye's on him and Harry nodded his head. Ginny screamed as Aragog advanced toward her and Harry. Harry pushed her behind him. He felt Ginny slump against him. Backing them both up quickly, Aragog snapped his pinchers menacingly. Harry felt a wave of pure sickness hit him. Ginny's weight fell against his back. Harry realized Ginny was either too weak to stand, or she had passed out. Harry turned quickly and found the she had passed out. Harry lowered her to the ground and raised to his knee's his strength giving out in just the mere presence of the giant spider. His wand at the ready.

_"Sectumsempra"_ the spell hit the spider on it's side, but only a black dense smoke swirled out of it's skin.

"Ron help them" screamed Hermione. Aragog turned all eight red eye's upon her. Ron seemed to have come a bit to his senses and Harry watched with slight relief to see Ron's form change into his giant spider. Though no where near the size of Aragog. The king of the arachnids still must have saw him a threat. The main threat. As Aragog leaped and Ron leaped to meet him. The two spider's collided in air, smashing into each other. Harry raised his wand.

"No Harry! You might hit Ron" shouted Hermione from across the way. A splash of blood hit the ground between them and Hermione broke in sobs. The night sky became darker as Ron pierced Aragog and the black smoke came from it's wound. The two landed and the ground jerked. Harry too weak fell on his face. He lifted his head up off the ground trying to get to his feet again. He needed to help. Slowly as he observed the two spiders clashing and thrashing about. Harry got to his feet unsteadily and walked a few paces to Ron. Harry raised his wand.

_"Diffindo"_ The spell hit Aragog and one of it's front legs parted from it's body. Aragog gave a screech of pain. Ron used the time to dig his two front legs into Aragog's thick hide. As the bigger spider began to thrash around again. Casting the spell again another leg hit the ground. Aragog screeched into the night and threw Ron from it's back. Aragog leaped crushed him to the ground. Ron's leg's standing up like spikes as Aragog came down hard upon them. Impaling himself. Harry stood in horror, as Hermione screamed into the night.

"NOOOO!"

"Hermione! Lift Aragog off him quick!" Harry raised his wand and shouted "_Wingardium Leviosa" _

_"Wingardium Leviosa"_ shouted Hermione.

_"Wingardium Leviosa"_ muttered Ginny. Harry looked down to the pale, but beautiful Ginny on her knee's. She still looked weak, but Harry grinned as she gave a feeble smile in return, then redirected her wand. The three of them lifted Aragog's body off Ron's. Laying Aragog away from him by a few paces. Hermione ran to him. Ron was back in his normal self, but he was unconscious.

_"Enervate"_ said Harry pointing his wand at Ron's chest. Ron's body lurched forward slightly, then his eye's fluttered open. Hermione gave a cry of joy and hugged his body to her tighter.

"Oh Ron, I was so worried. You killed him Ron. You did it" she cried incoherently. Ron nodded his head unfazed. His look of horror made Harry grin and nod his head at him. Ginny gave a small laugh.

"Way to go Ron" she said. Ron must have finally realized what they were trying to tell him as his face fell and his mouth gaped open.

"It's dea-... I did... I killed" muttered Ron Harry nodded his head again.

"Yep, you did it Ron. It was all you" said Harry. Hermione helped Ron to his feet, but Ron winced in the sudden pain.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" asked Hermione her voice full of worry. Ron answered by pulling back his robes. His side held a flesh wound. His blood seeping from his skin. Hermione cried out again. Harry thought she was slightly going mental. Ginny raised her wand

"That should clean it and keep it till we get you to the hospital wing" said Ginny as she waved her wand and a bandage appeared on his side. Ron muttered his thanks and Ginny nodded with a grin.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he came to help her to feet. Ginny let him, as she was still weak. Harry didn't know if this was a god sign or bad.

"Fine, but now I'm tired and want to get the damned broach to get the bloody hell out of here" said Ginny.

"Such language" teased Harry as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. He needed to hold her to make sure she was truly fine.

"Yes well, you should hear the things you were muttering yesterday" teased Ginny right back. As she hugged Harry to her before pulling back and giving him a kiss. She turned out of his arms and walked over to Aragog's dead body. A smell was starting to rise from it's carcass and Harry scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Okay let's get this AHHHH" Harry turned around as Hermione let out another scream. Harry jumped back slightly and banged into Ginny. She clung to him to remain on her feet, but her other hand already had her wand out. Harry had to admit she was very quick on the draw.

The forbidden forest was outlined with spiders. Aragog's children. Ron transformed again and walked forward with his two front leg's in the air, threatening. A bigger spider almost as big as Ron scuttled forward and started chirping. Ron didn't back away, but chirped back! Harry looked at the weird scene in front of him. Ron's Animagus form was allowing him to communicate with the spiders.

"What are they saying Hermione?" asked Harry as Hermione had walked over to stand next to Ginny.

"I don't know. I can't understand anything but what Ron's thinking, not what he's saying. His thoughts are fluctuating. I can't be sure" said Hermione. Harry nodded his head. He prepared his mind to transform if the spider's showed any signs of hostility. As Harry thought this the one that had scuttled forward seem to bow, and Ron let his two front leg's fall to the ground, he then proceeded to raise his right leg. The spider rose from it's bow and in a quick jab stabbed Ron's right leg. Harry raised his wand a spell on his mind.

"No! Harry look" said Ginny as they observed Ron lowering his foot and the spider's that had lined up there dropped to their front leg's in a bow. Harry looked bewildered out at the mass of spider's. They seemed to be bowing to Ron. Harry looked at Ron who chirped once again, and the clan of spiders hurried into the forest. Ron transformed again as they left and walked back over to where they stood with mouths wide open.

"That's settled. Let's get this Horcrux and get out of here shall we?" said Ron. Hermione nodded though she was still shocked. She raised her wand.

_"Accio Horcrux"_ The stomach of Aragog burst open and what looked like a golden snitch came zooming out. Except as it got closer the golden quill became more renown and visible. Harry looked shocked back at Ron as he was wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"You're going to have to explain what just happened here" said Harry. As Ron still grinning nodded his head.

"Later, let's just get out of here" said Ron.

"Wait we should rebury him don't you think" said Ginny pointing back to Aragog. Harry had the image of Hagrid coming out of his hut and finding Aragog's body back above dirt and half torn apart. He nodded. The four raised there wands and put Aragog back into his grave. Hermione flicked her wand as the dirt flew to cover the body and cleanse the air around them. Harry was surprised by the time Hermione was finished it looked as if nothing had even happened.

"Do you still feel sick?" asked Harry as he laid his arm around Ginny's middle so his hand could rest on her hip.

"Nope. I'm all good to go. You?" she asked turning concerned eye's upon him.

"I'm fine, my stomachs good to eat" he said then started laughing.

"We should still get Ron to the hospital wing" said Hermione as she allowed Ron to pull her to him.

"Fine, but I claim we sneak to the kitchens afterward." said Ron smiling still.

"Why the kitchens? Breakfast will probably be on the tables before Pomfrey let's you leave there. Speaking there is actually something wrong now" said Ginny.

The four viewed the map again and made there way into the hospital wing. Pomfrey had a fit, as she tried to get out of Ron exactly what had happened, but no one budged. Harry snuck out to the back of the room, and pulled out Dumbledore's frame. He quietly told him the news that the golden quill was safe and in his pocket. They were soon joined by Professor's McGonagall, and Noviskie. Moony and Tonks not far behind. Hagrid a few moments later.

"Did you all hear that thunderstorm a while ago. Knocked me out of my bed twice it did" Hagrid's face screwed up. "Though now that I think about it, I didn't see any rain outside" Everyone laughed at Hagrid's face, as he looked confusedly between some of them.

"I don't know how you did it" whispered Moony a while later. "But you did it. You actually got past my furry little problem" Harry grinned and found Ginny with his eye's she was talking with McGonagall. Harry's mind lurched forward as he realized that all that was between him and the final battle with Voldemort was Nagini. Harry sighed.

"I think that this calls for a night of dancing!" said Noviskie. Harry guessed he too must have realized that they were down to one final Horcrux to find. Harry smiled as McGonagall grudgingly agreed to a Valentine's Ball and Ginny smiled broadly at him. Harry met her grin. He would dance, if it meant he could hold onto Ginny again. He would dance a thousand dances. She came over and sat in his lap and hugged him tight.

_' You'll always be able to hold onto me, my sweet prince. Griffin of my heart '_ Harry smiled again, as Moony raised his eyebrows up at him before allowing them sometime alone. Ron was fine, Hermione was fine, Ginny and him, alright. As he hugged Ginny close to him. Glad to have another piece of Voldemort's broken soul in his pocket.

* * *

**AN :**

**Hello! Okay first I must apologize for the delay on this chapter. I had a terrible time the first of the week. As I learned that someone from this site, ( yes I know there name, not too mention their name on the other site as well, and am not very happy about it! ) had been copying my story as there's! I will not apologize for the harsher word's I have said in my review page, but rather wish to explain them. **

**I hold a six day a week job. It's trailing and pretty stressful, so when I get home my spare time is quite limited. I use this time to pursue my passion for witting and my love for Harry Potter's world. All compliment's to J. K. Rowling of course! **

**After learning that my story was on another site, I became angry, I had just woken up and you could quite imagine the effect, I think. So I was too 'wild' to write. But I wish to give my thanks, needed or not to a few people...**

**aeturner89, beardie04, hp91, System Overload, and Professor McGonagall! ( Sorry if I missed any names, but you know who you are and I thank you for the response )**

**On another hand, this other site is a good site, and I hold no record of wrong against them as they are not responsible for a fourteen year old boy's actions. I actually logged on to it and found it quite interesting. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this as I will continue to write. But no sorry Ginny's not pregnant. Please tell me what did you think about Aragog, and then Ron. Hmm wonder what that spider did to him? Oh I know, I know! I know I'm a tease. I can't help it when it comes it witting them. Please Review and let me know what you all thought.**

**Anxiously awaiting your review,**

**So until next chapter take care.**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	33. In the Mist of Fire

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

**In the Mist of Fire.

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"I believe you all are aware of what you have done?" said Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting in the Headmistress's office. They had been taken up there for a more detailed account of what happened. The four teenager's nodded there heads. "Well, the only remaining thing left to say is... Well done!" Harry smiled with his friends.

"Thank you sir" they muttered back.

"You four have managed to accomplish in more than a half of year, what I couldn't since I very first suspected five years ago!" Dumbledore said, then bowed his head.

"There is still one thing I'm slightly confused on" said Ginny. "We still want to know how Ron got Aragog's children to leave"

"The prophecy" said Noviskie. He was currently leaning against the front of the giant desk.

"How does the prophecy have anything to do with spider's?" asked Harry. He recalled every bit of Trelawney's prophecy. There certainly had not been no mention of spider's!

"Not your prophecy, Harry" said Dumbledore.

"There is another. Apparently a whole room full of them, as I'm sure you remember from the ministry. With my position at Hogwarts Mr. Potter I am made aware of anything and everything that is seen and overheard by the teachers" said McGonagall. "I was contacted by Professor Firenze about Professor Trelawney interrupting your Animagus forms claiming each other, and her exact words"

"Do you recall them Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley?" asked Noviskie. Harry thought what had she said?

"I'm sorry so much happened that day" said Ginny her cheeks turning pink. "I don't recall"

"Quite alright Miss. Weasley" said Dumbledore from his frame.

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory" said McGonagall. She pulled a pensive out of her bottom drawer. Harry noticed it was much like his though where his was a smooth stone, and more of a white tint to it. Hers was more of a sand color. "Yes Mr. Potter I have one too" Harry smiled slyly. She tapped her wand in the gassy surface and a small clouded version of Trelawney popped up out of it's substance.

_"The power of the Araneae draws near. The one to fight and be their mage. Though this one will know not and it's power hold will be strong. It will call them to fight, and together they will help the griffins flame. The power draws near"_

The small version of Trelawney disappeared into the depths of the gasses once more. Harry looked back up at Dumbledore.

"Sir was that talking about..." began Harry.

"Yes, Harry. It was" said Dumbledore.

"The last part about the flame it was talking about-" said Harry, but again Dumbledore interrupted.

"I'm afraid so Harry" said Dumbledore.

"What? Can someone please fill me in?" asked Hermione. It seemed rather odd, for Hermione being the one to ask for help deciphering the code locked away in the prophecy, or maybe she just didn't want to hear it for what it was. Harry didn't like the sound of it either.

"Miss Granger. The first part says that a spider, a Araneae will rise. It say's the spider's will claim it as there mage. There protector. It say's also that the one to hold this power will not know just yet, until now that is. Correct Mr. Weasley." said Dumbledore his blue eye's twinkling.

"He marked me" muttered Ron.

"Where Mr. Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"On my wrist. He poked me with his foot. Micaria, Aragog's first born. King of the Arachnid's now said that I was to be there protector." said Ron. Harry couldn't define his expression. He neither looked horrified, nor pleased about this.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Miss Granger" said Dumbledore looking at Hermione's shocked face. "My apologize Mr. Weasley, but may we?" Ron nodded and pushed back his sleeve. His right wrist bore a type of tattoo. Ironically it was the shape of a spider. It's body was written on his skin with it's legs wrapped around his wrist to stop barley before touching on the other side. The color a sharp black. Overall it looked kind of creepy Harry thought. Ginny silently agreed. Though neither would tell Ron this.

"Well, at least now you'll get over your fear all the way" said Ginny shrugging. "Way to go Ron".

"What will this make me?" asked Ron.

"You are their protector. You are officially The Mage of the Arachnid's" said Noviskie simply. Ron looked at him stunned then looked to McGonagall for dispute. When he found none, he turned to Dumbledore who was smiling at him.

"You have been given an honor Mr. Weasley. It is rare that a spider talk with a human, much less make them there own protector. But there are certain thing's that I should tell you of. First Protector doesn't mean to fight for them, only if their species is warring thin. Understand?" Dumbledore paused Ron nodded his head. "And second this entails you to call on them should you ever need their help, say if you were fighting and needed them to help or rescue someone. Just simply call for them"

"How am I to do that?" asked Ron as he sat in awe.

"That is no ordinary tattoo. Mr. Weasley" said Noviskie. "You press that with the intent to call for them, they will show up. If I'm not mistaken it should glow or change colors when you do" He added thoughtfully.

"This won't hurt him though right?" asked Hermione as if she was suddenly asking when her heart was sure to break.

"No of course not. The spider's would just assume hurt themselves before laying a leg on Ron." said Dumbledore reassuringly. Hermione nodded and seemed to breath a little easier after that.

"What shall we say is the reasoning Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm afraid there is no other way to explain it Minerva" said Dumbledore gravely.

"Maybe this will help." said Noviskie. He pulled back his own sleeve and took a wrist band of dragon leather off his wrist and walked over to Ron. Noviskie picked up his hand and snapped it to his wrist. The black and brown leather cover it well. "Hey and it looks pretty good on you too." Noviskie smiled.

"I can't accept this" said Ron looking in clear wide eyed awe at the leather wrist band.

"Why not?" asked Noviskie looking confused. Harry knew he wasn't used to Ron having too much pride where money was concerned, even if Mr. Weasley did make more money than he used too.

"It's not right" said Ron "Plus for all I know your daughter or wife probably gave it to you. It wouldn't be right for me to take it." Ron started to remove the band. Noviskie bent on his knee's in front of Ron. His hand covering Ron's, stopping his re-movement of the band.

"Thanks you for you concern Mr. Weasley. But that band wasn't a gift of any sort from my family. This was a thing I picked up when I was in University Auror Division. It was a treat to myself first year" said Noviskie smiling. "I would be honored if the new Mage of the Arachnid's wore this to protect himself and keep his identity hidden. No one but us seven here will ever know of your title" McGonagall nodded her head behind him, while Dumbledore bowed his head respectively.

"Thanks" said Ron. His eye's stared at the wrist band.

"Um... about the last part" said Harry.

"Harry It means precisely what you and I both think" said Dumbledore. "Together they will help the griffins flame. I do believe that this means you and Ginny. How precisely and when precisely I do not know"

"But if the first part of that prophecy came true then surly the last part would" entered Hermione.

"Not necessarily, Miss. Granger "said McGonagall. "Most prophecy's don't come to be at all, some are only half accurate."

"Why is that?" asked Ginny.

"Because it depends on our choices" said Harry meeting Dumbledore's eye's.

"Exactly Harry. Exactly" The room fell silent for a time. Until Ron's stomach gave a growl from the lack of food. Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"Sorry" muttered Ron.

"Don't be, But just to hazard my own guess. I would say that the new Mage of the Arachnid's need's food" said Noviskie giving off a hearty laugh. Harry grinned at his friends. Harry was getting hungry too! Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a tray of sandwiches appeared. Harry and Ron took a sandwich each. Harry gave his to Ginny before collecting one himself. Ginny grinned at him as she handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry kissed her cheek to say thanks and Ginny winked. They tucked in happily, until Harry remembered the snake.

"Professor's. About Nagini, do you think that he will have her with him or will she be in hiding?"

"Good question Harry, good question" said Dumbledore leaning back in his chair. Finger's clasped together at their points in front of his face.

"I really don't see why he would have her with him, but then again. I really don't see him putting her away either" said Noviskie thoughtfully.

"Maybe he would just rather leave her at his hiding point" said McGonagall. It was clear to Harry that they had really never thought about where Nagini would be, only that Nagini was one of his Horcruxes. Harry sighed.

"I don't see him leaving a breathing thing, mind you thee only breathing thing he won't hurt with anyone else." said Hermione.

"Particularly with what Lucius did with the diary and pursuing his own ambitions with it" said Dumbledore.

"So that would only give him one option" said Harry as all eye's turned to him. "He's going to bring her with him."

"It would appear so, but do not assume anything" said Dumbledore. "And never underestimate your enemy."

"Yes, sir" said Harry once again meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"Something else, if this giant spider was dead already how did it come back to life" asked Noviskie.

"Alive? I would say you are mistaken Professor Noviskie. Aragog was no more alive tonight than I am now" said Dumbledore.

"Then how?" asked McGonagall.

"Professor's" said Hermione. "We found a book in Dumbledore's private library that told of a potion that was rumored to be made by Salazar Slythrin himself. We think, that is we had reason to believe that this was thee only protection guarding the Horcrux buried within Aragog."

"Please explain" said Dumbledore peering at her over his half moon spectacles.

"Alright. After discovering that Harry and Ginny kept getting sick or nearly passing out, we would try and take them to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey would insist that nothing was wrong. This was where my fist suspicions had started. When Harry actually threw up and Ginny nearly fainted I did a little research and found that book in the library. Your library" said Hermione looking at Dumbledore. "I didn't recognize it's properties immediately and it was during potions that it hit me. This was the reasoning why Harry and Ginny were getting sick. Further research showed that it was not only complicated, but almost impossible to crack. I found that the simple spell of _Specialis Revelio_ would make the spell show it's self. However that was just the spell, not the potion."

"Potion? What potion?" asked McGonagall.

"See professor it's a mix. It also very deadly. On the whole you first need to make the potion and make a breathing bred drink it. After that is accomplished you need to do a series of complicated wand movements and a specific spell. Of course the book didn't go into the specific's speaking it's almost as bad a Horcrux" said Hermione.

"So it was the potion mixed with Voldemort's soul that made Aragog come back to life" said Harry.

"Yes, and no." said Dumbledore. Now all eye's turned to him. "He wasn't allowed to die until someone fought him and killed him" A sudden thought occurred to Harry and Ginny snapped her eye's on him.

"Sir, if that's true, then how do we not know it wasn't some kind of device too that would tell Voldemort if someone was attempting or had fully gotten to his Horcrux."

"Because if that had been the case. Don't you think Voldemort would have been here by now?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded his head. He just didn't want to be woken in the middle of the night with someone screaming that Voldemort had come to pick a fight with him.

"I think that you all have had a tiring night already. I will give you morning classes off, but I want you to report to your normal Defense class." said McGonagall.

"If it's alright Headmistress, maybe I could teach them a few more spells. Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley are studying Occlumency since Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley have their own defenses and I would really like to try them out on there wandles capability's" said Noviskie.

"Well, it's alright with me, do any of you four object?" asked McGonagall.

"No Ma'am" the four replied. They all loved the private lessons with Noviskie. Just like they had loved the private lessons with McGonagall, for their Animagus forms. Harry was already wondering what new spells Noviskie would teach them.

* * *

The afternoon's classes had passed fairly fast. Now that they had gotten out of morning classes. But Hermione and Ginny had still been up bright and early and even went to class. Harry had been surprised when Ginny and Hermione walked in to wake them. And they had brought them their list of homework to do. He got up and dressed quickly when the girls had left and Ron tiredly did the same.

"Wonder what spells he's going to teach us today?" asked Ron as he lifted his arms in the air and stretched upward. His wrist band stood out, but not unnoticeably so. Harry figured he would get used to seeing Ron wear the leather strap.

"I don't know, but their sure to be powerful and hard" said Harry as he tied up his trainers. Ron pulled on his outer cloak. While Harry choose to leave his off. Wanting as much movement as he could. When they arrived downstairs Hermione had already had an assignment done and was working on another. Harry grinned as Ginny smiled and closed her book with a snap. Harry could tell she hadn't truly been working on her homework at all. She jumped onto Harry's back and He held her tight around her leg's, while she clung to him at his shoulder's.

"Come on Hermione we need to meet with Noviskie" said Ron.

"Okay" said Hermione snapping her book shut agitatedly and getting up. She clearly did not like being bothered when she was doing homework. They walked out of the common room and Ron lead the way to go downstairs to the Defense class. Which had proved interesting as Harry and Ginny had been paired with now seven opponents and they had won. Hermione and Ron were now facing off against six. Transfiguration had proven to be a worse class than ever. They had to read five long chapters within the two hour class. Harry found his mind wondering to Ginny's thought's rather than his book. She was in sixth year Herbology and they were learning about certain woods of wand tree's and the precaution it takes it even prepare to grow one, much less keep it in good health. Ginny was board, but Harry's class proved to be the worse out of the two.

In Defense Noviskie had told them to meet him in the room of requirement at an hour after their last class. The bell rang and the four teenagers ran out of the potions lab. Having put the rest of their ingredient's in the luck potion and Harry went to change. He wanted to be in jeans and a T-shirt. Ron changed into his Chudley Cannon bright orange shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Hermione had dawned on jeans and a jumper. She had also tied her hair back in a knot at the base of her neck. Ginny was wearing jeans and a jumper with an outer robe. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail and she wore light makeup on her face. To Harry she was beautiful. When wasn't she? Ginny smiled as they started to make their way to the Room of requirement.

Noviskie had already made the door appear and the four walked in. Noviskie had created a greenish sized dome, or rather the room had created it.

"Exactly what is that green thing?" asked Ron.

"That Mr. Weasley is the safe zone. Anything outside it will not be harmed in any way. We will have a few things going on at once, so it is detrimental that we start. "Okay now this spell Miss. Weasley is for you" said Noviskie. Harry and Ginny followed Noviskie into the green dome, while Ron and Hermione chose to stay on the outer shell. "It's very powerful and should not be used lightly. It's a spell that calls upon the element of your fire rune. _Firuim portlius expectius_. Got it?"

"Think so, but what does it do sir?" asked Ginny.

"It calls upon the fire rune to brings balls of fire down. Say you were in a large crowd of enemy's call on this spell and these balls of fire will come. But the balls are special in themselves, for if they do not make contact with a person, they will hit the ground and explode, sending a massive wave of fire" said Noviskie. "Like I said Miss. Weasley it is not to be used lightly."

"Yes sir" said Ginny. She turned to the magical wall that surrounded them. Harry was once again impressed by the rooms magical ability's. He stood back and watched Ginny try the complicated wand movement and then try and add the incantation to the mix. Harry heard her become aggravated more with every minuet.

_' Gin? Take a deep breath. You can do it, I know you can. I have unwavering faith in you my love '_ Harry smiled over at her and Ginny dropped her wand to her side and grinned at him, Harry winked.

_' You called me my love? '_ said Ginny.

_' Err... did it bother you? '_ asked Harry. Ginny shook her head. She smiled again more broadly and lifted her wand in the air once more.

_' Firuim portlius expectius '_ Suddenly great ball's of fire crashed from the air above them and sent them bringing up strong shields. Harry ran to Ginny with his shield over his head. He grabbed her around the middle and pulled her to her knee's and he covered her body with his own. There shield now twice as strong. Noviskie had been right the balls that weren't making contact with anything were sending shock waves and fire around them. Harry heard the ground of the room tremble and Harry wondered how much it could really take. He was relieved when the fire died and the room still stood. Noviskie picked himself up off the ground and smiled at them before turning to Ron and Hermione who were watching with wide eye's and horror on their faces. Harry could only imagine what it had looked like. They had been in the room for a matter of an hour top's.

"Okay Miss. Weasley you most certainly got that. Now Mr. Potter. Compassion is the heart of forgiveness. It is what allows us to move on. It enables out heart to react accordingly. Allows for our emotion to rule our actions. If you were to combine this with strength. You would get a powerful spell if you will. But if you were to add vindictive also you would have a powerful spell that hardly anyone could argue with. Now if you were to take say wisdom and strength you would have wisdom in your mind. It doesn't necessarily make you smarter, but rather stronger in your mind. With me?" said Noviskie.

"Yeah. You're saying that if I combine certain of my elements that it would react with my spells. Either making them stronger or with a different effect all together correct?" said Harry.

"More or less, yes" said Noviskie.

"So how do I gather up a element?" asked Harry.

"Simple. The power's already naturally in you, so just concentrate your mind on it and allow it to fill you. Once you have that emotion full remember it. Permanently impress it in on your memory. For faster use later" said Noviskie. "So let's start with strength"

"Okay" said Harry. He closed his eye's and started to imagine his body full of energy and powerful due to it's strength. He fancied himself in the memory and even started to get a bit ridicules with it. By picturing himself with huge physical muscles and his chest ripped. Ginny snickered.

_' Harry nice arms. You're stomach's looking pretty good too! '_

_' What? '_ Harry was slightly confused and opened his eye's. His physical being had transformed. He actually had triple the muscles in his arms and his chest was buff and broad. His stomach trim and held lumps of tones hardened muscles. He had totally transformed his outer self. Ginny walked forward and lifted up his shirt and started running her hands over his stomach and up to his chest. Harry watched her. She seemed awed, but not at the muscles, but rather at the fact that Harry had simply closed his eye's and some twenty minuets later he had changed. Harry smiled at her intense eye's. He recognized that look and this was defiantly not the time nor place.

_' Think you could do that later? '_ Harry blushed and Ginny giggled.

"Okay moving along, I think" entered Noviskie. He sent a smile at Ginny and an accusing look at Harry who turned red at the look. Ginny dropped his shirt and sent him a suggestive look that made Harry cough and try and hide his face.

"Am I late? Or judging by the scene I just witnessed I would say that I was pretty much on time" Harry turned around. Moony was standing in the doorway and held a case of books in one arm. His outer robe in thee other. Harry smiled and walked forward.

"Moony...err Professor Lupin. What are you doing here?" asked Harry as the two shook hands, then a manly hug followed. Ron shook his hand and Ginny and Hermione kissed his cheeks.

"I asked him here" said Noviskie coming up behind them. "Good to see you Moony, or should I say Professor Lupin" The two older men hugged.

"Lupin is fine" said Moony. He set his books and cloak down on a near by chair. "So since we're all here... Should I start with the wandles or the Occlumency?"

"Why don't you take the Occlumency as I was just working with Harry here and his element's" said Noviskie.

"Oh yes I heard about that. Harry? Do you mind?" said Moony. Harry shook his head and stripped his shirt off. To properly show off his new scar. Compliments to Ginny. He also was loving the thought's and effect's his new physic was having on Ginny. Harry could feel her eye's roaming over his torso. He grew hot under her look. He felt the feeling's she was getting by merely looking at him and Harry laughed to himself.

'_ You're ego is getting way out of hand '_ commented Ginny. Harry smirked.

_' Yeah, but then I'm not the one who can't keep my eye's to myself '_ Ginny cut her eye's at him playfully. Moony looked at his scar with interest and nodded smiling at something Noviskie had said. Harry focused his mind on being back to normal. When he opened his eye's he was back.

"-Okay then" continued Moony as Harry turned properly to him. "Ron and Hermione please follow me to a less intimidating side of this room and we'll continue on with your mind training." Harry bid Moony and his friends goodbye as thy were lead over to the corner where three comfy chairs were already waiting for them.

"So you got the strength one, now let's try vindictive. " said Noviskie. "This one should be easy. Just simply remember everything that has happened to you" said Noviskie. Harry nodded he sent an apologetic look at Ginny.

_' Don't worry my Griffin, I will be able to handle any emotion you could possibly throw at me. '_ Harry smiled at the name and nodded. He closed his eye's and focused on the hurt and anguish he had felt when he learned that it had been Tom who killed his parents. The hurt he felt when he was facing him in first year. The anger he felt when he saw Ginny lying on the stone, and now it was tripled. The suffocating twinge at watching Cedric die at his feet, while a pain like none other rolled through his forehead. The vexation he felt off of being tied to Tom's father's tombstone. The excruciating pain he felt watching Sirius fall in the black veil. The suffering he had felt all during the summer when he thought he had to live without Ginny for a place and time. All due to Voldemort.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU TOM MARVELO RIDDLE" shouted Harry as he suddenly felt like thrashing everything in the room.

"Harry control it. Imprint it in your mind. That's it" came Noviskie's voice Harry was breathing deeply yet harshly.

_' Control it baby. '_ That was Ginny's voice. His Ginny's voice. '_ Okay now open your eye's '_ Harry did as she asked and was surprised to see that he was actually taller than he normally was. His finger's were long and stretched. His torso now extended looked scrawny. His legs were wobbly, but Harry quickly steadied them. He didn't like being like this and wanted to get back to his normal self. Harry tried focusing on his normal self. Making the tall vindictive go away. He breathed in deep. Ginny's perfume filled his lungs. He knew she was standing near him. She knew exactly what he need. How did she do that?

_' We don't need communicator worms for everything, Harry '_ said Ginny. Harry could feel her smiling. He thought of her lip's and Harry smiled. _' You're back '_ Harry opened his eye's and grinned. Moony, Ron and Hermione who had been looking apprehensive at him smiled and waved seeing him alright, before returning there attention on each other. Harry was slightly jealous. He wished that he had, had Moony to teach him Occlumency instead of Snape. Something didn't fit right there either.

"Good job!" said Noviskie. "Now another is wisdom. Now this will be harder to obtain because, it total mind control. You will be able to asses any situation and be able to figure out logic quicker than normal. It's not as powerful as a link like the last two, but it's better in a way because it's to do with the mind. Makes great for combining with compassion or strength." Harry nodded. "Okay now close your eye's again and allow every book you've ever encountered to fill your mind's eye. In the library, Dumbledore's library, everything, everyone..." Harry began to see a swarm of books at his disposal, but he didn't need to read one, he could see what was written in them before he even touched them. Harry smiled This would come in handy during finals! Ginny gave a mental laugh.

_' Hey mine too! '_ said Ginny. Harry opened his eye's. He could suddenly name everything that she did. From expressions to the different vibrant colors that made her hair. He walked over to her and looked at her face. He counted 142 freckles including the fading one's that made up 17 of them. Harry smiled as Ginny stared up at him in confusion. Harry walked over to Moony and Hermione. Ron looking in awe. He suddenly fully understood Occlumency at it's best. Legilimency no problem. Harry walked back over to where Ginny was staring at him oddly and smiling he closed his eye's and pictured himself as himself, and when he opened them a few moments later he was right again, and felt dumber than Neville. Ginny giggled a laugh.

"Feels weird now doesn't it?" said Noviskie. Harry nodded.

"I feel stupid and thick" said Harry.

"Just know you're not. Though here" said Noviskie "You might want to eat this" Harry took the offered chocolate bar and broke it in half. He handed Ginny thee other half with a wink and a smile. She grinned back as they both started to eat the chocolate.

"See why can't you share your sweet's Ronald?" snapped Hermione. Harry grinned at the scowl Ron was sending his way. Then returning the smile Moony was looking at them with. Ginny kissed his cheek.

"Now for another spell" said Noviskie. Ginny perked up and smiled. Harry laughed. "Okay the incantation is.." said Noviskie smiling and picking up a book. "This is another that is complicated. This will allow you to be set on fire"

"Why would I want to set fire to myself?" asked Ginny momentarily stunned.

"In the instance that if somebody was holding you down, you could easily get out of any grip they got on you. If you were roped and being held hostage. An easy escape." said Noviskie.

"Yes, but If I'm being held hostage, I doubt that they'll allow me a wand" said Ginny thoughtfully.

"That's why it's wandles" said Noviskie.

"Oh"

"So it's simple, Harry if you will bound your witch up for me" said Noviskie. Harry grinned and turned to Ginny who was wearing a similar smile.

"I don't even want to know what's got you two smiling like that at each other" yelled Ron.

"RONALD! Pay attention" snapped Hermione. Moony gave a silent chuckle. Harry could see the amused look on his face. Turning back to Ginny he conjured up a log behind her. Harry walked up to her and pushed her gently back against the log. He flicked his wrist and ropes appeared. Bounding Ginny tightly to the log.

_' Bet you're liking this now? '_ teased Ginny.

_' Yeah if only we were alone and you are obviously wearing to many clothes '_ Harry teased back. _' Alright, fun later, listen up Gin '_

_' Yeah, yeah '_ Harry smiled.

"Okay the incantation is _Firuim Protegro Gorium_" said Noviskie. Harry looked at Ginny all tied up and had to push down his automatic response to untie her and quick.

_' Ginny if you need me, just tell me '_

_' I will, but I'm fine '_ reassured Ginny. Harry nodded.

"Accio wand" said Harry as Ginny's wand flew from her hand and into Harry's outstretched hand. Ginny looked momentarily shocked, but Harry reminded her she was to do this wandles and he was there if she needed him. Ginny grinned. A while later Harry sat practicing his own strength charm on himself, wandles. He managed to do it twice but Ginny was growing irritable again. Harry sighed.

"She's not going to get it, is she?" whispered Noviskie.

"She'll get it, she just need's..." Harry let the sentence hang as he walked up to Ginny.

"Harry I don't think I can do this" she whispered. A sheen of perspiration had started to glow on her forehead. She had now been tied up for an hour and a half.

"Yes, you can. I know you can. You've got that damned good Weasley Blood in you. Not too mention you're going to be a Potter some day. So show me the flame baby!" said Harry and before Ginny could respond in any manner. Harry claimed her lip's and immediately delved his tongue into her mouth. Ginny didn't put up any argument and took what love, and comfort he gave her. Ginny moaned against his lip's and Harry brought his hands to play in her ponytail, as he slowed the kiss down to a sensual soft breeze. He grazed her bottom lip with his tongue and Ginny's body shivered. Harry smiled inwardly and brushed her lip's with his softly before pulling back. He smiled and winked. _' Now, show us how it's done sweetheart '_ Ginny smiled, as Harry backed away slowly never breaking their eye contact.

_' Firuim Protegro Gorium '_ Ginny yelled in his mind. Harry's mouth fell at what he saw. Ginny's eye's weren't there normal brown. They were now glowing and he was sure their was actually a fire rolling inside her. Ginny threw her head back and Harry was jerked back a few paces by someone. He couldn't leave his eye's from Ginny. She wasn't in pain he knew, but it didn't look right either. Harry began to fret that maybe something had gone wrong, when flames burst from Ginny and instantly scorched the ropes binding her and the log that Harry had conjured was nothing but ash behind her on the ground.

_' Harry come and dance with me '_

_' I can't Gin, you're literally on fire '_ said Harry still stunned and slightly confused. He didn't like seeing a possible threat so near Ginny and particularly on her.

_' They won't hurt you my sweet griffin. I promise '_ Harry nodded and took a step forward.

"Harry NO! " someone tried to grab him, but Harry felt a pulse of magic erupt from him an he was suddenly free. He walked up to Ginny as she stood engulfed in her flames that had started to reach out and lick his clothing. He was immediately engulfed too, but somehow the fire didn't touch his clothes, nor burn him. He only felt the heat from Ginny. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Harry smiled as Ginny pulled his face down to hers to receive her flamin kiss. Harry had never experienced anything so stimulating in just a simple kiss. His mind exploded and his body was growing in it's expectation. Harry backed away from her lip's knowing they weren't thee only one's in there. His body betraying him, and his thought's running wild as Ginny heard every one of them. If he blushed he was sure Ginny couldn't tell. The flames dancing too merrily around them. Harry smiled as Ginny slowly let the fire around them die. Harry hugged her tight to him.

"I'm proud of you Gin. I knew you could do it." Harry picked her up and swung her around. Ginny squealed in her glee, and her accomplishment. As Harry put her to her feet again, they turned to the sound of clapping and Harry kissed Ginny quickly one more time, before they ran to there friends.

"Did you see me Hermione, Ron? I was on fire, and then somehow I was able to bring Harry into it" said Ginny in a hyper tone. "I don't know how, but I knew it wasn't going to hurt him either" Harry smiled as Ron was in awe and Hermione was answering back in the same fast speed, and her tone matched in excitement.

"Think we'll ever actually understand what they say when they start doing that?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head.

"I've been trying to learn that language for more than twenty years, and I still never get past the first few words" said Moony.

"You actually understood the first few words?" asked a very shocked Noviskie. The guy's started laughing, as the two girls continued with there relentless fever pitched conversation.

* * *

After dinner in the room of requirement with Noviskie and Moony. The four headed back to the common room. To find a gray owl flying around the room. Students watched it in boredom while other's looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Sorry" muttered Harry as the owl came to land on the table in front of him and hold out it's leg. Harry removed his letter already knowing who it was from. "Let's head upstairs" The other's nodded and soon they were all upstairs and Ginny and Harry sat on his bed, while Ron and Hermione were laying down next to each other's on Ron's. Harry unfolded the letter as Ginny curled into his lap to read with him.

_Harry Potter,_

_I believe you were awaiting this letter. On the following page you will find a  
pre-planned speech. As I know you will hold up to your end of our bargain, I  
trust. Good. Please don't mail it back, as I will be at Hogwarts the day after  
tomorrow anyhow. _

_Looking forward to a press release with you,  
Rufus Scrimgeour.  
Minister of Magic._

"So I guess it's still on" said Ron.

"Looks that way" mumbled Harry. He laid down in his bed and his head landed on his soft pillow. Harry heaved a deep breath.

"Harry you still don't have to do it" said Ginny.

"How are you planning on getting him out of it?" asked Hermione. "He did after all make a promise to the minister of magic"

"I know Hermione, but there has to be someway of getting him out of it" snapped Ginny. Harry could tell she wasn't liking it anymore than he was, but Harry knew there was no way out of this one. He made a deal and he promised he would keep it. He wanted people to know that when he made a promise that he intended on keeping it. "Oh Harry. You of all people shouldn't have to prove that or anything to those prat's"

"Gin listen" whispered Harry as Ginny leaned over him. He cupped her face gently and held her right before his face softly. "I want people to know that when a Potter makes a promise that we will follow it through. My parents had excellent names, and I know a names is just a name, but it's really the last thing I have of my parents beside just material objects. The name makes me. It's who I am. It's what I am. A Potter"

"I know Harry. Then I'm going to be right beside you. A Potter I'm going to be after all anyway" she said with a smirk. Harry grinned back before claiming her lip's in a sweet kiss. Harry turned to find Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep. "Guess playing with your minds takes a lot of strength huh?"

"Yeah it does" said Harry. He flicked his wand and the curtains closed around Ron's bed. Harry then placed silencing, and imperturbable charms around his bed. Just in case.

"Great does that mean I get to spend the night as well" said Ginny trying not to sound to hopeful, but Harry caught it and grinned.

"Yeah" said Harry as he flicked his wrist again and the curtains closed around them and then sent the same charms around his bed. Magnus slithered from the end of the bed to underneath it, where he could actually get some sleep, as he gave his master and mistress some privacy. Unnoticed to the two occupants who were suddenly interested in examining each other lips and snuggling into each other.

A hot wet mouth kiss his neck and trailed a path of wet hot kisses down his throat and onto his stomach. Soft gentle fingers played with the faint line of hair that lead to a more sensitive area. Harry groaned liking this touch. Finger's spread wide and desirable up and down his sides and across his bare chest. They tugged at his waist pants. Wanting him to lift his hips. Harry obliged. He felt the soft hands trail down his legs baring his body to warm air. Harry smiled. Hands began to run over his leg's and inner thighs, coming so close but not close enough and Harry growled. Wanting to feel these soft hands on him. Touching him. A small laugh echoed, but that only made Harry's body anticipate the next touch.

Fingers followed the lining of his waist to the joints of his inner thighs and finally they began to massage him underneath. Harry groaned liking this odd feeling. But he wanted the hands to come up two millimeters and grasp him. Harry growled again. A small laugh filled his ears and Harry had to suck in air to breath as a tongue wet and hot slide over the tip of his erection. A tender kiss was placed on his very tip before a mouth covered him and a blast of hot air and suddenly he was engulfed in her mouth. Harry groaned. He let his hands find her head and help her along. Hair soft and long filled his lap and tangled in his fingers. Harry felt her go deeper on him every time and pretty soon her head was moving in a rhythm that just didn't seem real. Harry opened his eye's. Ginny's body was naked and she had positioned herself between his legs and was sucking on him like never before, Harry knew they should stop as they weren't really alone, but Merlin he couldn't he was too far.

_' Gin? Up here baby '_ said Harry she looked up, her eye's were full of fire. Harry wanted to return the favor. She look at him nervously and he smiled reassuringly, as he redirected her body. She straddled him and pushed her womanhood in his face before lowering her top half to take him in her mouth once more. Harry spilt her folds and let his mouth hungrily lick her, she moaned with him in her mouth and Harry gritted his teeth and hissed sending hot air onto her. Ginny was already wet, but his tongue wanted to bring her to climax over and over. He licked, bit and sucked while trying to hold onto his last reserve. He pushed two fingers up in her and coordinated his fingers to push in as her head pushed down on him. Ginny moaned and her rhythm went a faster speed, Harry groaned as he licked her nub and sucked it hard. Ginny was whimpering around him and Harry was shaking from his lack of control. Ginny cried out and his finger's were suddenly wet with her orgasm. Harry groaned. He tried to pull away but Ginny would not allow him, too late Harry came and Ginny kept her head moving on him. The feeling too much Harry convulsed his hips and his body shuddered in it's release. Ginny didn't stop though. Harry groaned again as Ginny licked him clean and by the time she had cleaned him Harry was hard again.

Ginny got off him and Harry was up on his knees as Ginny waved her wand in front of her stomach. Harry kissed her before lowering her back into the bed. Ginny's hair splayed out like a halo of fire around her face. Harry's breath hitched in his throat. He parted her knee's as she willing let him enter her again. He slid in with ease and without resistance. She was ready and primed. Harry eased his hips down to meet hers. Ginny gasped in his ear, she moaned quietly as he raised his hips to the point of almost withdrawal before easing back in her depths Ginny moaned and Harry kept this slow smooth sensual rhythm until Ginny's body was shaking and convulsing slightly. He sped up and Ginny's eye's closed.

"No, keep your eye's on me Gin. See only me" whispered Harry as he kept his own hard and forced on hers. He could see the emotions rolling in them, then fire as she started to flame beneath him, but Harry didn't stop. The flames licked and teased them, but still they didn't stop. Harry felt Ginny shudder and squeeze around him and a warm liquid pour around him. Harry quickened his thrust in her as he kept eye contact as he saw her orgasm come in her eye's. Harry reached between them and found her nub, his hips gained a little more speed. Ginny already sensitive from having come twice, was soon flying in a star filled sky in there opened eye's. Seeing nothing of the void below. Nothing, or no one existed but them. They were two, yet hearts, souls and body's were one. They needed, found and loved each other beyond what fate could even grasp. Harry heard Ginny's cries for her release and he quickened his thrust as his finger rubbed vigorously. Ginny came again and Harry allowed himself the same ecstasy. He shoved deep in her filling her with all of him and spilled out into her depths. Harry biting his lip, could not bite the groan that still managed to escape.

He collapsed on top of Ginny as she brought her legs down from around his waist to lay on the opposite sides of his. Her arms encircled them and as their heart rates calmed down and there breathing returned to normal. Harry looked up at the beauty that lay under him. Merlin she was beautiful. There was no other woman like her to him. Witch or muggle. He would always love her.

_' And I'll always love you, my sweet prince. Griffin of my heart '_ Harry smiled though tiredly he was sure the sun wasn't even up yet. As he lay entrapped in Ginny's embrace, he raised one hand to her soft face and trailed a finger tip over her jaw line and up the side of her face, then down her nose. He traced the lining of her lip's. Her soft lush lip's that gave him simple kisses. Kisses that meant so much. Harry smiled as he claimed her mouth with his. Ginny moaned under his soft kiss. As his tongue grazed her lip's she responded by opening her mouth slowly and bringing her smooth leg's up around his waist again. Harry grinned into the kiss. His body reawakening and Ginny was pressing her mouth more firmly on his. Harry rolled them over so she laid sprawled out on top of him and her hair fell to the side. framing them in a world of red and passion. Harry smiled as Ginny reached between them and directed him into her again. Harry didn't know where she kept that strength but as he felt himself being squeezed again by the now familiar, but ever so enticing womanhood of his Ginny. He was glad she could match his.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was silent as each recalled the morning all to well. Apparently both girls had the idea of sneaking out of the room early and it seemed they startled each other and both screamed. Harry and Ron woke up and had their wands drawn. Seamus fell out of bed. Dean had just merely sat up wide eye's looking at the girls. Harry was rather surprised that neither of the two room mates told on him and Ron. Ron was another story. He hadn't been too pleased about finding his sister coming out of a boy's bed, even if it was Harry's. He pretty much guessed what had happened and proclaimed it to be disgusting. He only finally shut up about it when Hermione turned and proclaimed that he didn't find it disgusting when she did it. Ron then settled for sending glare's at his sister and Harry. Who were both sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Look Ron will you just get over it!" said Harry finally frustrated at him.

"Get over it, I wish. That's my sister Harry. My sister" said Ron angrily. Several people around gave them weird looks.

"Yeah and we've been dating for almost a year" said Ginny. Sending her own glare at her brother.

"That's not the point" countered Ron in a hiss. As he too noticed that several people were leaning closer to hear.

_"What has the scared one done now?"_ hissed Magnus. Who was glad to be back to feeling up to par and eating his eggs and orange juice again. The rest of the Gryffindor's were parted. Some stopped by to welcome him back, others just rolled there eye's and walked on.

_"He caught Ginny up in the dormitory today. Climbing out of my bed."_ hissed Harry. Ron shot him another look.

_"Looks like he'll be mad for a while. I'd be careful of ginger today."_ hissed Magnus.

_"Ron's my best friend Magnus. I won't leave him alone, until he realizes that Ginny's a women of her own right"_ hissed Harry "Listen Ron. What did you think that all those conversations over the summer were leading up too? And it's not like you didn't know about Ginny and I anyway. We all well remember my house. If I'm not mistaken were you two shared a bed." said Harry in a fierce whisper while looking between his two best friends. "And try to keep in mind. Hermione is my best friend too. Don't you think it was just a little weird for me to realize that my two best friends were mental for each other?"

"I... err.. " stumbled Ron. He suddenly looked embarrassed.

"No you didn't stop to think, because you never do Ron. That's what makes you such a prat." said Ginny standing up and walking out with Magnus crying for his eggs and orange juice the whole way. Harry sighed.

"Now are you happy? Do you think that your being angry will take back what's been going on between Ginny and I? Because it doesn't and neither one of us wants to take it back" said Harry standing in a huff as he grabbed his, and Ginny's school bags, and snatched Magnus's plate of eggs and orange juice off the table. Before storming out to find his girlfriend who carried a snake off still hissing for his breakfast. He heard Hermione as he walked away.

"Are you pleased with yourself Ronald!"

The rest of the school day passed without much conversation and without much incident. Unless you count Harry walking between Ron and Hermione at every chance he got. He sat next to Hermione in Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. Ron was shoved into sitting beside Ernie Macmillan in Herbology. Millicent Bulstrode, in Transfiguration at which Harry and Ginny were having a laughing time over the whole way. Then Lavender Brown in Charms. By this time Ron was red in the face, and Harry was shaking in silent mirth. Hermione sending 'I told you so' looks to him every chance she got. As she done nothing to make sure she sat with Ron all day. So by the time when classes were out for the day, Ron had apologized twice over once to Harry, and once to Ginny. They both accepted his apology knowing that sitting beside Lav- Lav during a double charms lesson was punishment enough. Especially as to what had gone off with them last year.

So as they all sat in the common room going over the speech of Scrimgeour's Harry felt dazed and tucked back into his charms parchment that was due tomorrow. Leaving the speech to Hermione and Ginny and Dumbledore's frame. Ron was too busy trying to catch up on his homework and was getting totally confused before Hermione finally threw him a notebook that contained her notes, just so he would stop thinking so much she had said. It was with great effort that Harry pulled himself up to bed an hour later having said goodnight to Ginny and Ginny saying goodnight to Magnus before he was able to strip to his boxers and climb into bed. Knowing full well that tomorrow could wait a thousand years and he would still never be ready for it.

* * *

"Oh Harry good to see you again" Scrimgeour held out his hand and Harry shook it. Though he did not smile.

"So when is this press release suppose to happen?" said Harry not bothering to properly greet the minister. Scrimgeour frowned, but soon placed a well rehearsed smiled back on his mouth.

"Soon, Harry. Soon. Are we a tad excited?" said Scrimgeour. Harry placed cold harsh eye's on the older man.

"Only a cold day in bloody hell minister, could make me excited about giving a speech" snapped Harry. He scuffed as he walked off. Percy looking scandalized. Bill and Charlie covered there mouths with there hands to hide the smile playing behind them. Ron was shaking from uncontrollable laughter. While Ginny was laughing mentally. Hermione looked anxious. No one else had been close enough to hear.

"I don't think you should have-" began Hermione.

"Save it Hermione" said Ginny. "It was priceless."

Harry stepped into the three broomsticks. He ordered two warm butterbeer's. Madam Rosmerta looked oddly at him, before setting two warm bottles down. She began to wipe out a tall glass as Ginny sat down beside him, he slide one bottle over to her before taking a drink of his own. Rosmerta smiled before moving down the bar to give them some privacy.

"Hermione mad at me?" he asked looking at his bottle.

"If she is she'll get over it" said Ginny simply. Harry raised his eye's and smiled when Ginny did. They both knew Hermione had a thing for adults in positions of power as she had yet to put one in there place. Even Snape.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have said that" said Harry rolling his eye's. "It's all this speech thing."

"Nervous" asked Ginny as she tipped back her bottle and took a drink. Harry shot her a look and Ginny giggled. "Guess so"

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this" said Harry.

_' You'll have us there right beside you '_ vowed Ginny.

"Don't worry mate you'll be fine" said Ron sitting on his other side. Madam Rosmerta put a bottle of warm butterbeer in front of him, then another in front of Hermione as she sat down on Ron's other side.

"Thank you" she muttered at Rosmerta as Harry handed her a galleon to pay for the butterbeer's she handed him five sickles in return. Harry placed three on the table and put the other two in his pocket. "Harry I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry. Your nerves right now must be ragged and quite nervous. I imagine"

"Yeah they are" admitted Harry. They sat in silence as they all finished their butterbeer's. Harry's stomach a ball of nerves. The three broomsticks was ridden of pretty much everyone except for a lone man in the corner with a bottle of fire whiskey sitting beside him on the table. It's contents half gone. Harry stood. "We better move. I would rather get this over with and finish this deal with the minister" Harry followed Ron and Hermione out the bar with Ginny holding onto his hand.

"Okay we're going to apparate to the ministry of magic. Where I'm assuming the reporters are already in place." said Scrimgeour. "Ready Harry?"

"Now we are" growled a voice that made Harry smile. He turned around and found that Moody, Moony and Mr. Weasley was walking up to them.

"Harry! Good to see you again" said Mr. Weasley shaking his hand.

"Harry, haven't heard from you in a while" said Moony shaking his hand and giving a small wink. "How is your school year going?"

"Alright" said Harry cottoning on. Moony didn't want Mr. Weasley to know just yet that he was participating in teaching Ginny and Ron powerful spells and Occlumency. He knew Mrs. Weasley would hear about it through her husband and she would only worry and harass them all for information. Harry turned back to the minister whose face had fallen in the enlightened new guest. "Yes, minister now we're ready" Ginny placed her arm in his and after witnessing Bill, Charlie and Moody disapparating first, he and Ginny took a step and disapparated with Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley and Moony in tow. All leaving the minister of magic behind in disorientation.

Harry took a breath and steadied himself. He followed Scrimgeour up to the small stage that had been erected there. Harry held onto Ginny's hand to bring her with him. Moony and Charlie had his sides. Harry knew the other's were roaming around and watching for anyone that might be here on Voldemort's order's. He also knew that Ron and Hermione were following him, just like he had asked of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Harry Potter and friends." said Scrimgeour. Harry tried hard to keep the aggravation from showing on his face. Everyone in the room clapped. Harry swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat.

_' You'll be fine, We're right here with you griffin '_ said Ginny reassuringly, for which Harry nodded his head and sent a small smile at her, thanking her for her support. Harry heaved a deep breath and walked up to the podium.

"M-My fellow witches and wizards" Harry stopped he suddenly forgot what he was suppose to talk about! Harry cast a nervous glance at Ginny who winked and fed him his lines, they had rehearsed.

_' The attack on Hogsmead... ' said Ginny_

_' Right I knew that ' _

_' So say it ' _

"The attack on Hogsmead a few day's ago was unfortunate, but thank Merlin that no one had been seriously hurt. We were able to hear through a reliable source that Voldemort planned to attack there" Harry paused and he knew annoyance crossed his facial features as the crowd of correspondence's shivered and some gasped at the name. Harry tried hard not to roll his eye's in annoyance. "With this warning we were able to set in place a plan of our own, to defend Hogsmead. We, my friends and I, were all able to take the situation under our control moments after the Death Eaters arrival. Under stratagem movements from Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and myself we were able to bring the remaining Death Eaters down. As some had been stunned, all compliments of that go to the Order of Phoenix" Harry heard a slight mummer go through the crowd, but he continued on. Wanting to get this over with. "We all should remain focused and determined as we fight to bring down Voldemort and his minions." This time Harry did roll his eye's with the gasps from the crowd.

"Voldemort" Harry whispered Though quiet, the room's occupants gave the same effect and shivered.

"Voldemort!" his tone was firm. His annoyance continued. The reporters were staring wide eyed up at him as if he suddenly gone mental. Others started to look around the room. Afraid that Voldemort might show up and kill them all.

"VOLDEMORT!" shouted Harry. The room went suddenly quiet. All too afraid to move as if they had a natural fear of breathing to loudly. "You would do well to remember this name, or Tom Riddle" said Harry.

"Why would we want to do that" asked a brazened wizard in dark blue robes and black silk top hat.

"A good friend once said fear was the reasoning why most are afraid of Voldemort or his minions" said Harry, turning a smile at Hermione who beamed in his silent praise. Harry noted that only more than half of the reporters gasped this time. They were all too interested in hearing what he had to say.

"That's the whole point isn't?" said a witch in bright pink robes. "We do fear him."

"Yes, but you place more fear within yourself by not saying his name. A simple ordinary name. If you can't say the name how do you expect to defend yourself should he call on your place of residence?" said Harry.

"When you don't say his name" said Hermione speaking for the first time. "You give him gratification. You allow him to see your weakness. To see that you are controllable!"

"I am not!" shouted a wizard in the back. "I control my life! I and I alone! It's why I haven't gotten married after all!" a small round of laughter rang through the room. Harry one of them. He felt more relaxed now.

"Cheer's to that, mate" yelled another wizard. Harry couldn't see.

"Hey! It's not that bad." said a wizard in the front wearing a light brown cloak. His brown hair hung to his shoulder's.

"Careful boys. You'll scare Harry away from his young lady friend, Ginny wasn't?" said a voice Harry recognized all to well.

"Miss. Skeeter" said Harry.

"Harry, how are you? Been a while Harry" she said coming to stand in front of the pack of reporters. She wore an electric blue outer robe and a teal dress. Her nails Harry could see were painted in red. Almost the color of blood.

"Yeah, figures we would meet up again. Just when my life had gotten quite comfortable" said Harry. Rita smiled and winked. Harry just starred back with a cold expressionless face.

"Err... right I think that about does it. Mr. Potter has agreed that he will answer three questions only." said Scrimgeour. The reporters immediately raised their hands each eager to ask there questions. "Um yes... you there in the middle.. yes you"

"Okay, I was just wondering what spells did you four use? Why and Where on earth did you learn them?" The olden wizard looked tired and he wore shabby robes of plaid, and a hat that made him look out dated.

"I'm really sorry sir, but we are unable to tell you any of the spells we used during the fight, though most were ordinary defense spells." said Harry.

"Okay next Miss Skeeter" said Scrimgeour.

"I heard a rumor that it was you Harry that apprehended the wanted criminal Bellatrix Lestrange. Is this true?" Skeeter asked.

"A friend of ours and his girlfriend, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, were the two fighting her and they were doing a great job. Neville wanted my assistance, so I stepped in and finished it off. All praise for the capture should be with Neville and Luna" said Harry. Ginny smiled up at him.

_' You're trying to take all the praise away from yourself aren't you? '_ she asked knowingly. Harry winked.

"Okay last one yes, you there go on ask your question" said Scrimgeour.

"What is this Order of Phoenix?" asked the witch. She wore a purple cloak and a lavender dress and her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"The Order of Phoenix is a group of witches and wizards who are dedicated to the mission of helping to destroy Voldemort" said Harry. He looked on with great pride that only a few had jumped of shivered at the name now. "I'm sorry that's about all I can say on the matter. Thank you for your time and co-operation" Harry turned and ignoring the reporters who were hollering there questions out. He took Ginny's hand and nodded at Ron who nodded back. Harry meet eye's with Moony then with Charlie before they disapparated back to Hogsmead. Harry bought dinner for everyone in the three broomsticks as they settled down in a private room. Madam Rosmerta didn't mind in the least that Moody was hanging over her shoulder watching her every movement. Though Harry noticed that he didn't eat anything anyway. That was Moody for you.

Magnus crawled out of Bill's pocket and up around his shoulders. Bill was trying to get him to drink a little bit of pea soup at which Magnus shook it's head.

_"That looks more like excreta than anything edible"_ hissed Magnus. Harry spit his food out and fell to the floor laughing. After mentally telling Ginny what Magnus had said she spit her own food out and started laughing. And even though everyone laughed and tried to get them to tell them what Magnus had said, Harry and Ginny both kept their mouths closed. But neither ate another bite afterward.

* * *

**AN : **

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter and only after a few day's. Whew! So I hoped you like it and please review! Thanks.**

**I have some more thanks to P- TownIndian09 Sir William I thank you!**

**SystemOverload, what can I say A load of things that are no where near what I am thinking. Looking forward to your review and thoughts on a whole load of other matters. Don't stop writing! Please! **

**Hermioneshot,**

**I appreciate your apology you sent through the PM and the review. I can not tell you what this means that you would say your sorry. It takes a bigger person to admit when they are wrong and stand up to the criticism that would certainly come their way. I only got mad because you claimed it as your own. I work hard and am glad you enjoyed it that much to want to share it with other people, but in the future if you wish to have my story on a site just tell me and I'll check out the site and get back with you. I will be the one to post it if I think it would do well on another site. Okay? But for now I really just wan to keep it to Apology accepted. I hope you still enjoy the story. **

**I hope all will review and tell me what you thought! Please review!**

**Until next chapter, take care everyone,**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**

**  
**


	34. First or Last

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, I only wish I did!

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

**First or Last

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

**

It was after midnight, everyone was asleep, but one messy haired green eyed teenager that sat over a table in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was writing a letter. It had to be written late in the night, when Ginny was still asleep. He sealed the letter and wrote.

**_Mrs. Weasley  
The Burrow  
Kitchen_**

He sat back up and stretched his back. He wondered how to get Hedwig to deliver the letter without suspicion. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Fawkes" he waited, maybe Fawkes wouldn't answer him now that he was Ginny's. "FAWKS" said Harry almost yelling. With a sudden flame Fawkes was right beside him. Harry grinned glad that Dumbledore's old and Ginny's new bird still liked him enough to answer him. "Fawkes I know you don't normally do this, but I was wondering if you could take this to Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow. It's for Ginny and I don't want her to know" said Harry as Fawkes meet his eyes. He grinned as Fawkes gave a soft note of song and Harry petted the scarlet colored bird twice, before taking the letter in it's beak and with a sudden flame it was gone. Harry sighed as he was left alone again. He made his way up to the common room and finally laid down.

* * *

"I can't believe there going to hold a ball" a girl cried out. Harry rolled his eye's as he continued with Ron and Hermione toward Transfiguration.

"You would think that Voldemort had just been killed" said Hermione rolling her eyes. As they passed a group of giggling girls. They shot hopeful looks at Harry who just kept his eyes on the hallway ahead.

_' Any girls ask you and I'm going to hex them '_ said Ginny. Harry gave a mental laugh.

_' No need to worry Gin. Besides I already have a date '_ smirked Harry.

_' Really? You've asked someone? '_ teased Ginny. Harry grinned.

_' Ginny Weasley would you like to dance the night away with me at the Valentine's Ball '_ asked Harry sounding as cordial as he could muster. Ginny let a mental giggle escape before responding.

_' I would be honored Harry Potter '_ she replied as benignant as she could pull off. Harry smiled to himself as they entered the classroom. They filed into their normal seats and Harry sat down next to Dean. Letting Hermione and Ron sit next to each other, in front of him. Professor McHaley filed in and Harry saw she had changed her hair color to a short chin length black and her face was more oval shaped, while her eyes were bright green.

"Hey Harry she's got your eye's" said Dean. Harry took another look her eyes did match his own and Harry stared stunned. Wondering what she was up to now!

_' Good question '_ said Ginny.

"Quiet down everyone" McHaley said as she lifted herself to sit on the corner of her desk. "We're going to have a little bit of fun today. We're going to see how much transfiguration you have learned. I'm setting the task of making yourself look like someone else." she said. The class noise went up in their excitement. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Can it be anyone, or someone in particular?" asked Hermione.

"Very good question, make yourself look like who ever you want, as long as they go to Hogwarts." said McHaley. "Now" she flicked her wand and smaller sized standing mirrors appeared on there desks. Harry looked into his own reflection. "It's simple. I have taught you the spells you needed to learn this and I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to do this. Can I have a volunteer to show us...Miss Granger if you would be so kind as to show us how it's done"

Hermione nodded and stood up bringing her mirror to her face. She squinted and waved her wand. Her hair suddenly fell red and smooth down her back ending right before her bum. Her face changed and her mouth grew pouty and freckles appeared on her cheeks. Her face began to glow almost naturally and when she opened her eyes Harry was the first to laugh.

"Mr. Potter can you guess who she is?" asked McHaley.

"Miss. Ginny Weasley" said Harry happily. McHaley awarded him five points and Hermione twenty as she sat back down.

"Good Mr. Potter you next" said McHaley. Harry suddenly lost his grin. Who do I want to be? Who do I want to be?

_' How about Noviskie? '_ suggested Ginny. Harry grinned again. Squinting his eyes and waving his wand he concentrated on Noviskie's face. Willing his hair to feather back and turn gray. A mustache to grow on his face and his eyes to grow blue. His chin to become more defined. A realness' to glow over his face. Harry opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He was surprised to find he had Noviskie's face as the crowed gave a laugh.

"Can anyone guess as to who this person may be?" asked McHaley though hesitant some were to answer, Dean raised his hand.

"Mr. Thomas?" said McHaley.

"Professor Noviskie." said Dean already fearing what was coming next.

"Excellent work. Joseph will be pleased to hear that you picked him Mr. Potter twenty points to Mr. Potter, and five points to Mr. Thomas.

_' I bet you look a site now '_ teased Ginny. _' Wonder how long that spell will last? '_

_' Good question '_ said Harry as he began wondering the same thing. He watched as Dean turned himself into a third year named Stewart something or another. And laughed when the rest of the class did._ ' You should see the way Hermione looks '_

_' Who did she turn into Professor McGonagall? '_

_' Nope! '_ said Harry. _' You '_

_' Me? '_ Ginny gave a laugh he hoped was all mentally and found himself grinning as Lavender turned herself into Parvati, Neville almost into Ron. Ron into Harry. At which everyone was laughing at. Because my this time, it looked as if Harry and Ginny were sitting in the room together. At least from the chin up. Harry ran his hand over his mustache.

"Way to go Mr. Potter, couldn't have picked a better women myself" said Harry in his best impression of Noviskie, at which sent the whole class into hysterics. Harry one of them Ginny laughing in his mind.

"I realized that with Hermione turned into Ginny, I should turn into Harry" said Ron as they ate lunch later on. Harry sat next to Ron as the two Ginny's sat across from them. Harry had found it weird to sit next to Ginny and have 'Ginny' staring back at him from across the table.

"Ladies, how are you doing, this wonderful afternoon" said Seamus as he causally draped an arm around Ginny and 'Hermione'. Harry smile faded from his lip's and his griffin roared jinxes in his head. "Tell me have any of these two brainless blokes ask either of you to the ball, yet"

"Sorry Seamus, taken. Harry got to me right after the announcement" said Ginny in a false regrettable voice then she smiled as he looked crestfallen and grabbed for his chest taking his arm from around Ginny shoulders. At this time Magnus must have found it best to wake up and slither out of Harry's pocket, because he saw Seamus's arm draped around 'Hermione's shoulder and hissed.

"What did he say Harry?" asked Seamus looking interestedly at Magnus as he wore an amused expression.

"He said that you better remove you arm or he will bite you" said Harry. Looking amused back at Magnus. Seamus wore a shocked expression before he finally dropped his arm and looked at Magnus.

"Didn't mean nothing by it Magnus, tell him Harry I didn't mean anything by it" said Seamus with his hand's up and in front of him in a defensive motion. Harry laughed.

"Just joking Seamus. Magnus was just momentarily confused as to why there were two Ginny's today. Not that he was complaining." said Harry laughing.

_"I have a feeling that you are getting me in trouble with yancy boy"_ hissed Magnus. Harry laughed.

_"Maybe, I just didn't like him touching Ginny, and I know Ron certainly didn't like him hanging onto Hermione like that"_ hissed Harry. He looked at Ron who was still glaring at Seamus as he sat talking with Parvati, or maybe it was Lavender now. Harry wasn't sure.

_"So I become the new defense golem"_ hissed Magnus.

_"Sorry Magnus. I just wanted to have a little fun with Seamus"_ hissed Harry.

_"Apology's not necessary If anyone tried to touch my crimson flower that she doesn't want I will surly come to her aid. I shall ride to my damsel in distress"_ hissed Magnus.

_"Ride?"_ hissed Harry. _"And she'll my damsel in distress if she ever truly is. Which I sincerely doubt. Ginny a powerful women. But she certainly is mine"_ hissed Harry as Magnus flicked his tongue at him.

_"Ride is a matter of speaking, Master Harry. Damsel she may or may never be, but she is still my crimson flower"_ hissed Magnus as he coiled into a ball right beside Harry.

_"Back off, she's mine"_ hissed Harry as he started laughing again. Ginny was engrossed in a conversation with Hermione about the dance when Hedwig came zooming in. Hermione gasped as it was unusual for post to come during lunch, but it was addressed to Harry. A package that had been tied with a red bow. Harry knew that it was Mrs. Weasley fashion.

"Who is that from Harry?" asked Ron looking curious.

"Forget who it's from, but it's actually Ginny's." said Harry.

"Mine?" said Ginny stunned. "From who...you... Harry what did you do and when did you do it?" Harry smiled and shook his head. Several of the students near by were looking on with interest. Ginny smiled again and unwrapped the red bow, and slowly opened the white box and pushed back the pink paper inside. Ginny gave a gasp. She jumped to her feet and climbed over the table and landed on Harry's lap.

"Thank you so much Harry"... _' my griffin '_ Harry smiled as she kissed him eagerly then climbed back over the table and stood next to a curious looking Hermione. Ginny laughed as she pulled out the blue-green colored silk robes. Harry smiled as Ginny went down the length of the table showing as many girls as she could. Harry knew the robes were finely made, and quite expensive. This had come straight from the Potter vault. It had seemed that all Potter women had, had great taste though some weirdly so.

"Ginny there's something else in here" said Hermione as she reached inside and pulled out a smaller box. Ginny squealed and came running back up through the aisle. Most everyone's eyes followed her amusedly. She took the small box and lifted the lid. She gave another squeal and again climbed over the table at Harry and kissed him greatly. This time a few whistles were heard and she laughed as she pulled away and climbed back over the table. She lifted out a multi colored hair comb. The design made entirely of blue and green diamonds and jewels. Several girls squealed as they came running up to meet Ginny and Hermione looked up amusedly. Then at Harry who was too busy grinning to pay much attention to anything else. He loved seeing Ginny smile like that.

_' I'll have to learn the spell to make it my length '_ thought Ginny.

_' I already had Mrs. Weasley take care of that for you '_ said Harry. Ginny smiled.

_' Why did you do this? I could have worn some of my other dresses you know '_

_' I know, and you would have looked beautiful then too, but I knew you liked this dress and I was just waiting on the time so you could use it. And to answer you earlier question as to how? I wrote Mrs. Weasley thee other night and had Fawkes deliver it so it would be waiting on her stove when she awoke in the morning. '_ said Harry.

_' I didn't even realize that you had taken these from the vault, Harry '_ said Ginny softly as she laid the dress back in it's box with great care of the gentle fabric.

_' I'm just glad to see that you still like it '_ said Harry sighing in relief. Ginny laughed out loud, but to everyone else this just appeared to be a very happy women in love. Ginny and Hermione started talking about the ball again.

"Good grief Harry, you're giving all us blokes a run for our money" said Seamus as he raised his arm and let it fall back to his side with a thump. Harry smiled. Ron smirked.

"Good one mate. You know she'll still be talking about that when she's old don't you" said Ron looking back over at the two girls. Harry's grin broadened.

"Don't you mean when we're all old Ron" said Harry not letting his eyes leave Ginny's face as it flushed in her excitement. The rest of the day passed in a blur as Ginny was thinking randomly about the dress now safely under the concealment charm under her bed in her dormitory. Harry's mind once again set back to the final Horcrux and the two in his vault. All three waiting to be destroyed.

* * *

Later when he sat in the common room with Ginny, Ron and Hermione having gone for another walk. Harry sat in the couch facing the fire as Ginny sat on the floor in front of the low table finishing her charms essay. He sat in deep thought. This was it. Together they had found all three of the hidden Horcruxes. Now all that was left was Nagini. After he destroyed them, Voldemort would in turn be mortal once more. Harry sighed as he suddenly realized he would be meeting with fate soon. Fate would be the one to decide if he lived of died. Fate and fate alone. He knew fate could be changed. Just by the simple choices one could make in everyday life. Harry blinked as he continued to star in the fire burning and crackling in the grate. He just hoped that he'd been good enough to fate. To allow some odds to his side. Voldemort is strong... 

_' So are you '_ entered Ginny.

_' He'll still have his wand '_ thought Harry.

_' So will you '_ countered Ginny.

_' There will be Death Eaters, trolls, Dementors, and werewolf's '_ said Harry.

_' We'll have the order of phoenix, Auror's, werewolf's, and if Grawp succeeds a mountain troll or two '_ said Ginny.

_' Not counting the enemy's we don't know of '_ said Harry.

_' Yes well, we'll have them too '_ said Ginny with complete confidence. Harry sighed again and ran a hand through his already messed up hair. Thanking Merlin his looks were back to normal. The portrait opened and Ron and Hermione sat down.

"That was some walk" snickered Ginny as she measured her charms essay. "Hey I went three inches over"

"Well done" said Hermione who was back to looking like herself again. Harry's eyes had done turned to Ron, who looked like himself again too. But he sat staring into the fire.

"What's up with you mate?" asked Harry.

"He's...well, we were walking and we came upon Professor McGonagall. She said that there was someone in her office that wished to speak with us. Of course we knew who she was implying. So when we got there Dum..." she cast a nervous look around at some near by fourth years.

"We know who you mean, go on" said Harry, becoming agitated at the lack of privacy.

"He said it was time for a little research. To be able to destroy... um yeah, so he told me several books to find and we went right there" said Hermione. Harry nodded to say he understood what she was implying Dumbledore's library.

"So we know how to now" said Ginny.

"No! Not yet" said Hermione. "There are a few obstacles that have come up"

"Obstacles Hermione? Obstacles? You and I both know that it's going to be damned near impossible to figure out" said Ron.

"Figure what out?" said Harry. Now looking between his two friends.

"It seems, or it appears that we have to do it in order" said Hermione now in a whisper. Harry thought she was making herself look rather suspicious.

"So how do we find that out?" asked Ginny.

"No idea" said Ron.

"What?" said Harry who had stood up at the same time.

"What we mean" said Hermione sending a glare at Ron. "Is that's the part that's complicated"

"I'd say damn near impossible Hermione. No one but him would know the correct order" said Ron. Harry started pacing around running his hand through his hair. Dumbledore wouldn't know anything better on this as he as the one who breeched the topic. Who was left to ask for help.

_' What about RAB? '_ asked Ginny.

_' That would involve telling him about the Horcruxes '_

_Well, he already knows about the locket so it won't be an entirely unbelievable theory '_ said Ginny.

_' But that's bringing somebody else in- '_ said Harry, but stopped almost immediately. "Hey I think it's time we tell Moony what were up too" Ron and Hermione looked up at him in surprise. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"I would have to agree" said Ginny. "He would be willing to help"

"Hermione? Ron? What do you both think?" asked Harry. Neither one was in disagreement with him and they made a plan to talk with McGonagall about informing Moony. It was time he knew just what his friend's son was truly up too!

Harry headed down to dinner with Ron, Ginny and Hermione were walking ahead of them. Harry was having trouble keeping his mind off the Horcruxes. How were they to find out the exact order of which they were made?

"Looks like the hardest part will be learning the order of which they were made" he commented.

"Seriously Harry" said Ron. "How do you think Moony will be able to help?" They had all agreed that they would start calling Lupin, Moony when they thought it necessary. And walking in a corridor with students passing by every few minuets was such an occasion.

"Well, first he was one of the pack for a while. So he knows some supposed friends that might help him. Second he knows where some hide out points are and he might be able to get himself in. I'm adding the person I can trust with this information. I'm just hoping he'll know a way through the problem." said Harry. Ron nodded as the entered the great hall. Students were streaming in and out. Some having already eaten. Others trying to push through to there friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in back as they all just wanted to eat and get to Dumbledore's library to have some time. They ate quickly and mostly without conversation. Every once in a while an anxious look would be shared. They all waited for Ron to finish and with a great sigh they all worked their way up to the tapestry that hid Dumbledore's private library from most staff and the whole student body. They began there research.

"Hey here's one that may be interesting" said Ginny from on top a ladder. She had climbed almost clear to the top. As they had all picked a level at which to look.

"What's it called?" asked Hermione from a shelf she was currently looking through.

"_The darkest of the arts, a theory on the matter_." said Ginny. " by _Mirilda Vilson_"

"Put it in the pile" said Ron tiredly. They had found already about fourteen books all in all.

A while later Ron was laying in a couch with an arm draped over his eyes. The light over him seemed to grow dim for him. Harry was sitting next to Ginny as she and Hermione sat at the table pouring over the books they had found.

"Harry would you put this back for me" said Hermione grabbing and snapping the book in front of her closed and handing it to Harry without lifting her eyes, as she was already grabbing the next with her other hand. Harry took the book and made his way back over to the section he had gotten it from earlier. Laying it back he couldn't help but notice a green leather bound book with gold writing on the cover. He picked it up cautiously and read the title. _Herbology for the most advanced. by Lorri Duranager_. Harry took the book back to the table wit him and started to leaf through it.

"What is that?" asked Ginny as she looked over his shoulder.

"Just a book on Herbology. Thought maybe Neville might like to read it" commented Harry as he watched a demonstration of a plant coming to life and dancing around the page, before it ended and repeated the process. Harry smiled. At least Neville would find it amusing.

"That's really sweet of you" said Ginny smiling as Harry met her eyes. She kissed him tenderly and went back to her book. It wasn't long before Harry was joining Ron though on an opposite couch and was asleep within moments.

When he awoke he found Ginny curled up and tucked in beside him. He pushed the red locks out of her eyes and she sighed and cuddled closer in her sleep. Harry smiled. She was so beautiful to him. He only hoped that he could make this world safer for her. She was his strength. His rock. He glanced at where Ron had collapsed earlier. Hermione had lain down beside him and they both lay in position much like he and Ginny. Harry smiled as his arm around Ginny's middle brought her that much closer to him. Before falling asleep again. Everything almost as it should be. Almost.

* * *

"So you have been finding these pieces of Voldemort's soul all year" said Moony as he raised his eyebrows. Harry nodded. They sat in the Headmistress office on Saturday afternoon. Harry had just informed Moony about the Horcruxes and Moony had looked shocked, but remained quiet until he was finished.

"The time when Ron was in the hospital last week. Was when we found this golden broach." said Harry. McGonagall reached into her desk and with a few flicks of her wand it opened and she raised a black box. Waved her wand a few more times and pulled out another box and repeated the process. Finally she laid a box on the desk and Harry took it and opened it to show Moony. He stared apprehensively at it.

"You mean this holds a piece of Voldemort's soul" he said barley above a whisper.

"Yes, and I have another two in my possession" said Harry. Closing the box and handing it back to McGonagall who started replacing the wards she set in place around it's many casings.

"Where do you keep something like that?" asked Moony. His look of shock was wearing off and replacing it was determination.

"I have them under guard in my vault, though which one, only I and one other knows" said Harry. He noticed Moony cast a look at Ginny who was watching with interest and resolve.

"As long as it's safe is all that matters, Harry" he said. Harry nodded his head.

"Right now is when we need your help" said Ron coming to stand beside Harry.

"Whatever it is you wish me to do, I will give it my full attention." vowed Moony.

"I was hoping you would say that" said Harry.

"The problem we have run into Remus is that this must be done in a certain order" said Dumbledore from his frame.

"What kind of order?" asked Moony.

"Well, we're not exactly sure, It could be in the correct order they were made or the counter order they were made. From the last to the first" said Hermione. "But we think they need to be from the first to the last"

"The diary was when Tom was seventeen" Harry commented.

"And it allowed Harry to destroy it then" said Ginny from her seat beside Hermione.

"Dumbledore was able to destroy the ring" said Harry.

"So it must have been made second" said Hermione.

"What we don't know is what was made next. Tom came into the Slythrin locket and the Hufflepuff cup at the same time" said Harry.

"Not to mention we haven't a clue as to when he found and got this broach" said Ginny.

"What we are asking you to do" said McGonagall who had remained quiet the whole time they were explaining. "Is to find out a timeline in which might be useful when destroying these... pieces."

"I will certainly give it my all" said Moony. "Should I work alone or may I inform Tonks" Harry shared a look with Ron then Dumbledore. He didn't know if it was exactly safe to tell Tonks. Dumbledore gave him a slight nod before responding.

"Please keep it mind Remus, that there is till one Horcrux to be transported into our possession. We do not want this information leaked in anyway. One word to Tom and he would have Nagini in hiding and she would most likely never be found" said Dumbledore. "So please use caution if, and when you decide to tell her"

"I will. Should I decide to" said Moony. Harry nodded. Heaving a deep breath and hoping with all his might that Moony was able to find something they might have missed.

* * *

That night in the dormitory Harry looked through his dark detectors. He'd received the foe glass and Ariel as birthday present's earlier. He sat on the bed and began petting the Poppyworth. His thoughts were more often to not on the Horcruxes anymore. Even with the ball approaching. Mrs. Weasley had sent him some new dress robes of a velvet green, speaking it was still cold outside. They were a shade darker than Ginny's robes. Harry knew Mrs. Weasley had planned this. Though he didn't mind in the least. The money, Bill had been able to get from his very first vault. Ron had even received new robes of black. Harry laughed as he noticed Ron kept shooting looks at his wardrobe to make sure they were really there.

"At least it won't be so embarrassing now." said Ron.

"Yeah, should be great" said Harry distractedly.

"Hey Ron, why is it that Mrs. Norris ran from you like that earlier?" asked Dean as he was preparing to go to bed. Harry smiled as he recalled them all walking back from dinner and meeting Mrs. Norris along the way. The cat had given a most awful sound of a meow and ran away as fast as Harry had ever seen her move. Harry shot Ron a furtive look.

"Err... don't really know. Must have been where I stepped on her tail earlier in the year" said Ron his ears growing pink. Harry smiled. He knew why Mrs. Norris had ran off and it had nothing to do with someone stepping on it's tail. But rather a spider chasing it into a suite of armor.

Harry picked up the watch Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him. He opened it and found himself looking into the fog. It was kind of creepy to be staring into a void of swirling mist. He remembered the feeling of the dream and it's fog. Voldemort had interrupted him and Ginny. Though he still knew Tom had not truly seen anything, Ginny and him both were making a bit of nose and Harry found himself embarrassed at the thought again. Ginny snickered in his mind. Fog...

"Tom Riddle please" he whispered to the watch so no one could hear him. With sudden inspiration. But it was with futile results the watch just continued to swirl.

_' Nice try though, I do believe dad said it would allow you to see your friends, but not your foes '_ said Ginny. Harry shrugged and laid it aside. Magnus was asleep on the end of his bed again. Harry smiled at the snake. Before clearing off his bed. He found the green leather bound book.

"Oh Neville, thought you might like this" said Harry standing up and meeting Neville half way between there beds.

"What is it Harry?" he asked. Neville took the book and his eyes lit up. "Wow thanks Harry, I wouldn't mind reading it. Could I borrow it from you?"

"Yeah, but it's not exactly mine, but you could use it till your done with it. Just got to return it before the end of the year, you know" said Harry. He walked over and sat back down on his bed. He and Ron shared a amused expression as Neville climbed in bed and opened the book. They were both asleep well before Neville finally closed the cover and tucked in himself.

* * *

Sunday had passed without much happening. Hermione had insisted that they return to the private library for some more research. Harry and Ginny thought she was actually studying up for her finals. But neither could blame her. Hermione had been taking school and well as finding and destroying Tom Riddle just as serious.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt" Harry looked up and found Professor McGonagall walking in through the tapestry. "I was wondering if I could borrow Mr. Potter, and Miss. Weasley for a moment"

"Of course Professor" said Ginny as she stood up from her seat in the couch beside Ron. Harry came around the table he had been sitting at.

"I was wondering if you would mind donating two of your feathers from your Animagus forms each?" she said.

"What for?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the full details of the matter, but I can tell you that it will take two feathers from each of you" said McGonagall.

"Oh! Okay sure" said Harry. Not understanding what his feathers could be good for. Harry readied his mind and transformed into his griffin. He gave a screeching growl to tell them he was ready.

"Miss Weasley if you will" said McGonagall.

"What me?" said Ginny.

"I'm afraid that a griffin might hurt anyone, but the one he protects, which is you Miss. Weasley." said McGonagall. Harry noticed Hermione and Ron looking thoroughly confused behind them. Ginny stepped up hesitantly beside him. Harry bent on his front legs.

_' It's okay Gin. I won't hurt you '_ said Harry. Ginny nodded and took another step, though with more confidence. She ran her fingers over his soft feathers around his face. Then she gently tugged and a feather uprooted from his skin. It left a tingling pain, but Ginny placed her hand over the spot and rubbed and the pain ebbed away. Harry leaned into her touch. Ginny smiled, then slowly tore another feather from him. But again she rubbed the spot and Harry felt the pain go away. He transformed back into himself and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Now you Miss. Weasley." said McGonagall when Ginny had handed her two black feathers. Ginny nodded and transformed into her phoenix.

She hovered in front of Harry who was grinning back at her. Ginny landed on the back of the chair he had been sitting at earlier. Harry walked up to her. He looked over her form, Ginny wagged her tail at him. He nodded as he ran his hand over her neck and down her back then to her tail. He tugged one of the long red feathers out of her skin. Ginny gave a soft cry of song, and Harry immediately felt her pain. He hugged the phoenix and she leaned into him. Harry stroked her feathers again as she started to calm down. The pain almost gone. Harry tugged another feather from her tail. Ginny cried out again, and Harry rubbed her back in a soothing movement. Ginny calmed down and Harry backed away. Ginny flew into the air and circled the room once before landing on her feet in front of Harry, after she had transformed back into her normal self.

"Thank you Miss. Weasley. Mr. Potter" said McGonagall. "There is someone who has been needing something like these"

"Why? What are they for?" asked Ginny.

"Like I said Miss. Weasley I'm afraid I am unable to say, I'm sure in time you will be made aware of it. Until then I will see you four later." with that she turned and walked out leaving four teenagers looking at each other in question.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" asked Harry turning to Hermione.

"No, but I'm sure she would have told us if she thought we should know. Eventually we'll find out" said Hermione. Ron looked apprehensive between the three of them, and Harry nodded not knowing if he actually should have agreed so easily to giving away two of his feathers. Ginny feeling much the way he did.

* * *

Classes had been hard as they were moving to more complex spells. But the whole student body seemed to be all talk about the Valentines ball. Harry and Ron had laughed about who was pairing up with who. He found Dean was inviting a fifth year who's name was Kirsten Gristoph. She was a black elegant looking women. Her height fell to right under Deans chin. Ginny thought they made a good couple. Seamus turned up to say that he was taking Lavender Brown.

Neville turned up to say that Luna had asked him, and he had been so excited that he had literally leaped and jumped on his bed. Which turned out to be a bad idea as the bed bounced him back off and he landed in a crumbled heap on the floor. Ron and Harry helped him to his feet as both were trying to hold in there laughter. Which failed miserably and ended in a heap on the floor. The prophet had released a statement of Harry's press release and the whole school seemed to be clutching a copy when they came down for breakfast the next day.

"Hey Potter! Would you autograph mine. Speaking that you'll be dead soon" yelled Zabini. Harry grinned as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Are you so sure about that Zabini. Maybe you haven't spent enough time as a griffin to know that we Gryffindor's always triumph" yelled Ginny. Harry smiled even wider.

"How dare you talk to me you blood tra-" Zabini stopped all of a sudden as all four had there wands drawn out.

"Sure you want to finish that line Zabini?" said Harry. "Cause I've got a spell on my mind that I have been desperate to test. I hear it's quite fatal." Zabini's slanted eyes went wide out of the four wands and he hadn't even gotten to draw his own out. He sneered and Harry let out a laugh.

"You can try Zabini but Harry and Ginny are way out of your league" said Ron.

"Yeah, you would know about that wouldn't you Weasley" yelled Pansy. But shrieked as Hermione turned her wand on her instead.

"I'd be careful Parkinson. I wouldn't want Hermione mad at you" said Ginny.

"Cease this right now! Gryffindor's will put holster there wands this instant" said Noviskie. "Slythrin's will continue with there meal as I want a nice breakfast for a change" Harry stowed his wand and turned his back and walked over to the Gryffindor table choosing a seat he knew he'd never sat in before. Ginny sat beside him and Ron and Hermione appeared on the other side.

"Just forget him." said Hermione.

"He might have just dropped us a hint Hermione" said Harry. Thinking of his words.

"What when he claimed you'd be dead soon- OW Ginny!" Ron said holding his head. Ginny had plucked a biscuit from the table and quicker than lightening had chucked it at Ron. Ginny glared at him. Harry took her hand under the table and squeezed it gently.

"Your thinking it was a warning" said Hermione thoughtfully as she ignored the sibling rivalry. Harry met her eye. He didn't really have to say anything.

"Hey Harry" said Neville sitting down beside him.

"Hey Neville" said Harry as he began piling his plate with eggs and bacon. Then turned and poured a glass of orange juice for Magnus who hissed his thanks.

"Thank you Harry. I just got a letter from my Gran. Said you mentioned me and Luna in the press release. Said you gave us full credit for the capture of Bellatrix. But why Harry? You were the one who did it. If you hadn't stepped in she probably would have gotten away." said Neville looking flushed.

"Well it's true though Neville. You deserve all the credit. You and Luna almost had her" said Harry. He ignored the furtive look Ron had shot him.

"Not really, but I thank you and so does Luna" said Neville.

"No problem Neville" said Harry and he tucked into his plate. While Magnus slurped his orange juice.

* * *

"I was able to find out a few things by tailing a known Death Eater" said Moony as he sat down in a chair provided by McGonagall. "Thank you, one being Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban"

"WHAT!" the headmistresses office rang with sudden rage that it was hard to tell who was more defiant.

"What do you mean he's escaped" hissed Harry.

"It gets worse. He's been out since the summer" said Moony gravely. Harry growled in frustration. Ginny seemed to hiss like a cat. Ron looked horrified at the thought.

"Why hasn't it been in the prophet?" asked Hermione retaking her seat, from where she had jumped up.

"Apparently Scrimgeour doesn't want to cause a mass of angry witches and wizards, and apparently Voldemort doesn't even now where he is" said Moony.

"Wait! What? Why would he not return to him?" asked Ginny looking suspiciously between Moony to Dumbledore, hoping one would give an answer.

"Maybe he's afraid of him now" said Ron. Harry just cast his eyes to window. Not really seeing the setting sun, but rather a void. A void filled with questions that needed answers. Something certainly didn't settle right. Nor did it fit.

"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Mmm?" said Harry. But Dumbledore just raised his eyebrows and looked back at him intently. "First I was wondering why it hasn't been released when Sirius's was, but it makes since because where they no longer doubt Voldemort's return now" said Harry, heaving a deep breath, he continued. "Second why hasn't he returned? That's where I'm getting confused. It could mean he is afraid of what Tom would do to him cause his failure at the ministry, or it could be because his son was unable to perform the task on his own" Harry looked back at Dumbledore. They both shared a sad look before turning there attention to Hermione.

"So you think fear is what's driving him into hiding?" asked Hermione.

"Fear? You think Lucius fears?" said Moony.

"Every man fears Remus" said Dumbledore. "Even I do, and am capable of the emotion even now" The room quieted down as each drew into there own thoughts.

"Maybe Scrimgeour just doesn't want the news out, because of how it'll make him look" ventured Ginny.

"Yeah, that'll make since" Ron agreed. Harry eyed Ginny thoughtfully.

"Also why hasn't he returned to Tom, maybe he's already found refuge with the one who's helped him escape?" finished Ginny. Harry stared her.

_' I think you are a genius sometimes you know that? '_

_' Sometimes, Potter? '_ she snickered mentally.

"I think Ginny may be onto some there. We need to find out who, if anyone he's traveling with." said Harry.

"I'll put the look out for Mr. Malfoy and a traveling companion. Maybe one of the distant members of the order has seen something that we could use" said McGonagall. "I'll meet with Arthur later on" Dumbledore bowed his head respectively.

"Until then I would suggest that we use even more precaution" said Dumbledore.

"Forgive me Professor, but you said a few things" said Hermione. Turning back to Moony.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age" praised Moony. Hermione smiled. "The second piece is I think I know when about the time he found the golden broach." The room suddenly stilled at this news. It had only been a week since they talked with Moony about him starting this mission. To say the least Harry was rather quite surprised.

"When?" asked Dumbledore who seemed to recover before anyone else.

"About four years after Hogwarts" answered Moony.

"That would make it around a year after he stolen the cup and locket" said Hermione.

"Miss. Granger?" said Dumbledore.

"Well, memory's show us that Voldemort aged slightly between the memory's. First we saw a sixteen year old Tom in the pages of a diary." said Hermione.

"Then we saw a seventeen year old Tom in the Gaunt house with the ring" said Ginny picking up on Hermione's way of thinking.

"Next we see the cup then the locket" said Hermione. Harry watched as the two girls began to look intently at each other. Both were counting on there fingers.

"Next we saw Tom wanting a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" said Ginny as Hermione smiled and nodded.

"If I am not mistaken I believe you two have just worked out the timeline" said Dumbledore. Harry and Ron turned amazed eyes on each other before grinning. Damn their girlfriends were smart.

_' Thank you I'll be here all week '_ said Ginny snickering mentally.

_' You better be here for a lot longer than that wildfire '_ commented Harry. Ginny laughed and Harry hugged her.

"One thing left to work out it seems then" said McGonagall.

"Yes, which went first the cup or the locket?" said Moony.

As the week progressed and the Valentine's ball grew closer Harry's mind went rarely off the subject of the Horcrux. Which came first the locket or the cup? In one way he felt that Voldemort would have sealed his own soul with his own history before sealing it with Hufflepuff's. Then in another he felt that he would have wanted to make sure he had gotten it right before attempting it on a priceless artifact that meant so much to his mother's family. They practically had treated the locket and ring like they belonged to the queen instead.

Further more they only had half an inkling on how to properly destroy a Horcrux. Dumbledore felt they should understand the properties of it before he informed them of how he had destroyed the ring. Harry knew that he had too literally pierce the diary, so that was all they knew. He was growing frantic with the final battle looming at him closer everyday. Harry knew that Voldemort would come after him soon. Ginny was growing concerned with every passing day.

"I just don't feel we're learning everything we ought too!" insisted Hermione one evening in the common room. It was late and Harry and Ron were still working on there Transfiguration homework. Hermione had been fast at hers and even finished another scroll on the matter. Harry was having trouble trying to fill in the last two inches.

_' I should really learn to write larger '_ thought Harry. _' Or use my element of wisdom ' _

_' Yes, but that's cheating '_ said Ginny as she started rubbing his shoulders as he sat propped against her legs on the floor.

_' Mmm that feels nice though. '_ said Harry as he closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed Ginny's touch.

_' Love you '_ sighed Ginny, and Harry heard the content in her voice. Harry smiled.

_' I love you '_

"Hermione if we try to do anymore my brain is going to burst" said Ron turning his back on her and measuring his parchment. "And I'm still five inches off." Hermione smacked him with her notebook she pulled out of her bag. "Ow" Hermione glared at him. "What my brain already hurts"

"I think that would be a much improvement speaking it couldn't get any worse could it?" said Ginny with a serious look on her face. Harry tried to hide his smile. Hermione lifted a pillow to her face. Causing Ron to scowl.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey, bet you weren't expecting this one! LOL! Okay so here's where I say please review and tell me what you think and now is when you hit that tiny button that say's submit review and type... whatever your thoughts are. I know I can't wait to hear from all of you!**

**So tell me which one you think came first the Hufflepuff cup, or the Slythrin Locket? And why would also help. You just might find your idea in the next chapter or two...**

**Much thanks to Cathy for her vote of confidence...thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**A holler out to System Overload. What did you think of my nice surprise? Did you catch the little addition? Knowing you, you did...lol Can't wait to hear from you!**

**To everyone who wondered what** **excreta means is body waste of some form. I had a few reviews for this one, so thought I'd post it to let everyone know at once.**

**Please review.**

**Until next chapter take care,**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	35. Secret's Unfold

**Disclaimer : I am not JKR. I hold no rights to the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

**Secret's Unfold

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Hermione" grumbled Ron. He sat on a chair in Dumbledore's private library. Around his seat piles of books had been placed. Hermione sat on the floor in front of him, reading. Her eyes were moving fast over the pages and she mouthed every word in a feverish frenzy. Harry had to turn his back to keep the grin on his face hidden from her view. They had been taking to spending their evenings in the private library except when Ron or Hermione had prefect duties. Which were becoming more and more. Due to the Valentine's ball.

"What Ronald" said Hermione as her mouth began to move again. Whispering words Harry didn't or couldn't identify.

"Why do we have to be in here researching tonight? It's not like he's going anywhere" grumbled Ron.

"That's the point Ron. Voldemort's not going anywhere unless we get rid of him ourselves. And if you want to have a normal first year at University Auror Division, I suggest you get off your bum and start helping" said Hermione.

"Normal? Hermione when has a year at school with Harry been normal?" said Ron as Hermione tuted as she laid aside her book in a pile off to her right and simultaneously picked up another from her left. Ginny laughed out loud and Harry cut her eyes playfully at her.

"What it's not like I asked to be Voldemort's number one on the most person he'd like to kill" said Harry.

"No, but mate even you have to admit we've never had a year without a distraction" said Ron. Harry nodded grimly and picked up a book from Ginny's pile. She smiled at him and Harry winked. With resolution he resigned himself to doing research and was instantly reminded of the whole night he'd spent in the library in his fourth year. All for the sake of trying to figure out how to breath under water for an hour. He hadn't even found the book he needed that night. Dobby had shown up with gillyweed and handed him some. Just before the task was due to start. They worked until Hermione had to go and roam the corridors. Ginny offered to go with her. She gave him a kiss and Harry smiled as his eyes watched her leave.

"Bonkers if she thinks that I'm picking up a book while she's gone" said Ron as he stretched out on the couch. Harry mimicked him and picked back up his book.

"Yeah but if you don't she's going to know and that will probably make her even madder at you" said Harry as he turned the page.

"You're right, but why did I have to fall for a girl who actually likes to study the whole time" said Ron.

"I do believe you two were doing a lot more than studying last night in the common room" said Harry smiling inwardly as he remembered Ron and Hermione making out in a corner while he and Ginny sat cuddled in front of the fireplace. Pretending not to notice.

"Yeah" said Ron with a dreamy goofy smile on his face. His eyes became glassy and Harry laughed out loud. "What?"

"Nothing, just at least look through a few books, so we don't have to listen to another useless argument" said Harry. Ron cut his eyes and grudgingly picked up a book. They sat there until Harry found a book that was supposedly on the dark arts, yet seemed to only want to teach you hexes that made your fingernails grow like a hags and your skin to become blue. Harry and Ron had fun laughing and was thoroughly enjoying themselves as they teased about trying a few on the Zabini brother's.

_' Do I even want to know where you found this book? '_ smirked Ginny.

_' Just here in the library '_ said Harry as Ron and he laughed about one that would make your eyelashes grow and become heavy.

_' I personally liked the one where every time you mentioned a certain word and they fell asleep. '_ said Ginny. Harry agreed it would have been funny to put on Malfoy, much less one or both of the Zabini's.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the great hall when Hedwig flew in. Harry petted her and removed the letter from her leg. She joined Magnus in eating his eggs. Harry smiled down at the two of them before opening his letter. He recognized Hagrid's handwriting right off. 

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny,_

_Come down as soon as your classes let out today.  
I've got something exciting to tell you.._

_Hagrid_

"Better not be another bloody dragon" said Ron. As Harry folded the letter back up and pocketed it.

"Of course it isn't" said Hermione. "You don't really think do you?" Harry met her eyes and shrugged. Knowing Hagrid, he wouldn't put nothing past him.

Classes seemed to drag on. Like Harry had learned in his fourth year when you dreaded something it would only come that much quicker. Before he knew it Charms was over Transfiguration gone. Wait had they even had a break? Lunch was over far to quick and Defense time flew by all to fast for Harry's liking. Where had Herbology gone? It wasn't long before Harry was joining his friends heading down the slope to Hagrid's hut. He knew it had to be something dreadful.

_' Well, it didn't exactly say tea did it? '_ said Ginny who had heard enough stories from Harry to know Hagrid's liking for beast of too many. Where things could go wrong, and far too often they did. Magnus wrapped itself around Ginny waist and shoulders tighter, though not enough to hurt. She scratched his chin and Magnus replied by flicking his tongue. Hermione knocked hesitantly on Hagrid's front door and they could hear Hagrid calling.

"Hello you lot" he said cheerfully as he opened the front door. Fang gave a booming bark and leaped up on Harry then sniffed at Magnus. Before backing away. Harry smirked. "Bloody cowered... Well, come in come in" He stepped aside and they all filed into Hagrid's hut again. Sitting around the table and drinking tea, before Hagrid broke the comfortable conversation that had been going on.

"Grawp returned" Everyone stopped drinking and trying to munch on the rock cakes Hagrid had baked again.

"When?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Yesterday" said Hagrid happily. "And what's better is that he isn't hurt."

"That's really great Hagrid" said Ginny. Harry shot her a furtive look. He was still trying to decide if it truly was a great thing or not.

"Was he able to recruit any than?" said Hermione.

"Yep, he was able to bring back a few and one is twenty two feet tall. Kind of wild, now that I think about it" said Hagrid thoughtfully. Harry snorted, but quickly turned it into a cough..

"Where are they? They're not in the forest are they?" asked Ron his eyes were shocked, his mouth wide as he wore his usual horrified expression.

"Goodness no. Professor Noviskie and Professor McGonagall carved them a home in a cave right outside Hogsmead" said Hagrid happily. "They've been quite comfortable, actually"

"That's really good Hagrid. Bet you got your hands full now" said Harry conversationally.

"Nope. Grawp's been taking care of them" said Hagrid as pride etched his face. "He's really come a long way. Then as soon as they lose some of the wildness, I'll go and help out where Grawp need's me. Been teaching them all sorts of things. he has." Harry nodded and they began chatting. A few hours later and right before dark they left to go to dinner.

* * *

"He's crazy" said Ron as they sat down in the common room later that evening. 

"Hagrid?" asked Ginny as she pulled out her own homework. She didn't have as much as Harry and Ron, and neither had as much as Hermione. Who had already started and leafing through a notebook of handwritten notes.

"Yeah, I mean come on. Seriously he's got four... and he expects to be able to train them" said Ron who grudgingly pulled his bag to him.

"Well he did train one" said Harry as he pulled out his own essay.

"Oh he halfway succeeds with one, and now he thinks he could change the whole lot of them" said Ron.

"Ron, have a little faith in him. Hagrid my overstep his boundaries a bit sometimes, but he really knows when it's time to call it quits. Look at Norbert. He didn't want to give him up. But he knew that he had to for Norbert's own good." pointed out Hermione. Ron looked doubtful up at her before quieting down and they all did their homework, though Ron went to bed leaving half of his for later. Much to Hermione's dislike.

"Good morning" Harry turned abruptly and found himself looking at Professor McGonagall.

"Morning Professor" said Harry after he had swallowed his bite of pancake. Ginny and Hermione echoed him. Ron gave off a sound that one could take as a good morning, or a rude gesture. As he didn't stop to swallow before saying it then adding another bit to his already full mouth. McGonagall, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at him in disgust. Harry sat amused, wondering how it was that all women seemed to think alike, and as if on cue.

_' We're just good that way '_ smirked Ginny. Harry shook his head and looked back up at McGonagall noticing she was still there.

"I would like to see Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley after breakfast. You will be taking the day off. I have already notified all of your teachers and they are fine with it today only though" she added in a stern voice. "Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger will remain here today. I will make sure that your homework assignments are brought to you later this evening." Harry looked confusedly up at her. Take the day off, but why?

_' You don't think he already made another Horcrux do you? '_ asked Ginny as she turned concerned eye's on him.

_' Couldn't have. He doesn't even know we have thee other's '_ observed Harry.

_' Maybe he put Nagini in hiding? '_

_' I hope not '_ said Harry grimly.

"You will come to my office right after breakfast. I must say Mr. Potter that I quite enjoy the Nimbus Lemon 2000" said McGonagall and only after Harry and Ginny nodded in understanding. She walked out of the great hall.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Hermione looking at the great hall doors that McGonagall had disappeared behind.

"What the Nimbus Lemon 2000" said Harry, Ron looked at him and only nodded much to everyone's relief. "It's the password to get into her office." Ron nodded his head again, as he added yet another bite to his full mouth.

"Yes, but what is all this about anyway?" asked Hermione as she and Ginny met eyes and finally Ginny shrugged a shoulder.

"No idea" said Ginny as she tucked back into her breakfast.

"No need in worrying too much, I suppose" said Hermione hesitantly as she gave her head a shake and picked back up her fork. Harry was worried, though. What if Voldemort had done something else? Ginny met his eye and both started wondering what was truly up.

* * *

Harry and Ginny left Ron and Hermione as they headed in the opposite direction for Charms and they headed for the headmistress's office. They walked in seemingly silence as they held hands between them. Harry couldn't help but wonder why they were given the day off. Ginny seemed at a loss for this as well. After giving the password of Nimbus Lemon 2000, they stepped on the moving step's separately and arriving at the top. Harry knocked with the golden griffin with a smile. 

"Come in" came McGonagall's curt voice. They entered and was immediately enveloped in a one armed hug. Mrs. Weasley was hugging them fiercely.

"Harry, Ginny" she cried. "I am so proud of you"

"Thanks mum" said Ginny as she tried to wiggle out of her mothers hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but what have we done?" asked Harry.

"You both are becoming quite powerful as I hear it" said Mrs. Weasley. "Not only can you combine your magic, and you both have these runes now" Harry wondered just how much she knew about those runes.

"Yes, but how did you get them. I would like to know" said a voice. Harry turned and found Mr. Weasley looking at them all. Harry walked forward and shook his girlfriends father's hand. "Harry?"

"Mr. Weasley, what are you two doing here?" asked Harry unable to help himself. While he also ignored Mr. Weasley's question.

"Order business Harry. Got a little mission to do" said Mr. Weasley as Mrs. Weasley started fussing over Ginny's hair.

"You really need to cut it dear, it's getting down to your rear. Really what does Harry think" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Actually I think Harry likes it" entered Harry as Mrs. Weasley turned on him and smiled sweetly. Ginny giggled.

"You really don't have to say that to make her feel better Harry. It really is quite long" said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny cut her eyes at her mother, making Harry try and not laugh.

"No really. I do. I really like it long. Maybe even longer, if that's what Ginny wants" said Harry smiling at Ginny. She pulled out of her mothers reach and Harry took her hand and lead them over to the four chairs waiting for them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them and McGonagall looked sternly at them.

"Arthur and Molly you know what is about to transpire." she began. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded their heads. "I will trust them with you then. You must have them back before the end of classes, or their absence will start to get even more suspicious"

"I am sure that Molly and Arthur will have no to little trouble" said Dumbledore. He winked at Harry, and Harry took this as a good sign as to nothing was wrong.

_' But if nothing is wrong then why are they sounding like we're about to embark upon a world trivial mission._ ' asked Ginny. Harry gave a mental shrug. He had completely no idea what everyone was talking about.

"Please be safe" said McGonagall"

"Okay. Harry? Ginny? Over here I should think" said Mr. Weasley. Harry and Ginny stood quickly and gathered where Mr. Weasley had pointed to. Harry realized that this used to be the spot where Dumbledore had kept a table full of silver instruments. He remembered breaking a few of them at the end of his fifth year. Harry looked up and found Dumbledore looking back at him. Harry gave a weak smile. But Dumbledore bowed his head and under Mr. Weasley's instruction he was touching a old muggle newspaper and a grab under his navel took him from the headmistress's office and with a hard landing, he and Ginny immediately grabbed each other to keep standing.

* * *

Harry and Ginny followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley down a dirt road. Harry hadn't the slightest clue as to where they were. He took solace in the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley it seemed did. They knew straight where they were going and just how to get there. No one said anything as they stepped off the road and into a grassy knoll that lead to a patch of woods. Harry and Ginny followed. The grass was waist high and parted in half before they got to it, and covered there path behind them. Making sure not to leave any tracks behind. 

They walked what seemed like a half hour through the wood before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stopped. Right in front of a rather large oak tree. Harry smiled as he felt the magic inside. It was good, it felt right. Ginny nodded and elbowed him slightly as Mr. Weasley raised his wand and a silver patronus shot out of it's tip. Harry was startled to discover his patronus was a type of bird. Harry found comfort in it's moonlit wings and silvery substance as he watched it fly higher and higher. With a soft swoop it landed on the very tip of the tree's point at the top. There seemed to be a button or a knob as the tree suddenly disappeared and a door appeared. Harry looked to the opposite side. He saw the door there too, but Mr. Weasley grabbed his shoulder and brought him back around to the other side.

"Not there Harry. This side" he said. Harry looked startled up at him.

"Where's the other side lead to sir?" asked Harry. Mr. Weasley smiled grimly.

"Not someplace too good, Harry" he said as he patted his shoulder. Harry nodded in understanding. He sent a look at Ginny who was watching her mother with great interest. Mrs. Weasley was waving her wand over the newly erect door and with a light sound, Harry heard the door unlock itself and it creaked open.

Harry squinted his eyes. There was nothing. A void. Just blackness that seemed to lead to nowhere and to end in the same place of nothingness.

_' Ginny are you sure? '_ thought Harry as he starred apprehensively at the darkness.

_' Harry these are my parents. We have to trust them. '_ said Ginny as she stepped in right behind Mrs. Weasley and Harry followed her with a slight nod of his head. Mr. Weasley trailed after. Harry heard muttered words coming from Mrs. Weasley as they stood in the black void. Harry reached for Ginny's hand and brought her close to him. He would be damned if he let anything happen to her.

A light started to line across the nonentity and started to form thee outline of a box. The box grew to a shape. Harry recognized as the outline of a door. He breathed a small sigh of relief, but held back some as he wondered what was on the other side. By the time the door had formed it had made a glowing golden door. With ruby encrusted handles and a Griffins head on the door as decoration. Or so he thought. Mr. Weasley took a step forward and with whispered words in the griffins ear the door opened. Harry and Ginny shared a look of mute surprise as neither one fully comprehended just what was all this trouble and why was it necessary to keep it like this?

Again they followed Mrs. Weasley out of the dark and squinting stepped into a very lit room. Harry shielded his eyes as they instantly began to water. As his eyes began to adjust Harry and Ginny both gave startled gasp of shock out. They had stepped out into a desert. As they looked down before them over a giant slop they had appeared on was three gigantic stone pyramid's. Harry had never seen a pyramid before. He found it quite intriguing. Ginny looked mildly impressed.

"Glad to see you all made it safe". Harry turned, he found himself grinning as he came face to face with Bill Weasley. Who stood with two other wizards. One Harry knew. Charlie Weasley stepped up and shook his hand after Bill had let go of it.

"Harry good to see you again" said Charlie.

"Hey Bill, Charlie what are you both doing here?" asked Harry as both Weasley's hugged Ginny who was smiling at seeing her oldest brothers.

"Work and other things" answered Bill as he looked back at the three pyramid's.

"For protection among other things" said Charlie. "Ginny what have you done to yourself? You are a site to see! You look beautiful... more... err..." Charlie ears grew pink as he cast a look that suggested he knew something at Harry. Who felt his cheeks grow warm though it had nothing to do with the sudden climate change.

"I knew she seemed all grown up. My baby girl is growing up" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly dear this really is nether the time or place" said Mr. Weasley.

"You're right of course Arthur. Silly of me, really" she said as she wiped her eye's and nose with a laced rag she pulled out of her handbag.

"Harry, Ginny? This is Pete he works with me here. A colleague." said Bill as he patted Pete's shoulder. Pete smiled and stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry" said Pete.

"And this little lady is our sister, Ginny" said Charlie as his eyes had yet to leave Ginny. Who was currently trying to not squirm under his inculpate gaze.

"Nice to meet you Ginny" said Pete as he cordially shook her hand. "Harry is at least lucky in one way of life, right Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded his head. The men laughed. Knowing all too well what the effects a women you loved could have on a man.

"Okay the password" said Mrs. Weasley sternly. Who obviously wanted to do this by the rules. Harry now knew where Percy had gotten his ambition from, but where he had gotten his pompous attitude was beyond him. Ginny gave a mental shrug. She had taken to not talking when it came to Percy and Harry respected her wishes.

"Okay Fireball 2120" said Charlie seriously. Taking out his wand and a green light shot from its tip, though not going very far.

"Counter Firework 5652" said Bill. Who took out his wand and a purple beam reached out and met Charlie's green beam.

"Frontier Firecracker 6967" said Pete. His wand formed a yellow beam and meet the other two.

"Frontline Fire 5452" said Mr. Weasley. Who raised his wand and a blue light formed.

"Final Fire eclipse 7875" said Mrs. Weasley. Who shot an orange beam from her wand which flew out and meet the other's. A beam erupted from there collided beams of color and a golden phoenix flew from the lights. Harry smiled as he watched the bird fly around them and then vanish as the color beams faded away.

"Okay, now that we are who we say we are. Let's get somewhere much safer." said Mr. Weasley. They all nodded and worked their ways down the sanded slope and Harry was surprised to find that even though the pyramid's looked close. They in-fact were not! Harry was wondering how far when Ginny shrieked and jumped back. Harry looked alarmed as he saw her looking at a black scorpion.

"I hate it when they do that" said Ginny angrily. Magnus hissed and slithered off of Harry, who watched with amusement as Magnus stealthily crept up on the scorpion and with his fangs bared bit the scorpion in half. Harry made a disgusted face as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny made gasps of repulsion.

"Why did he do that Harry?" asked Charlie looking at the two half pieces of the scorpion then back at Magnus. Harry turned to Magnus.

_"What was that for?"_ hissed Harry. He took great notice that Pete didn't jump. Only looked on with amusement. Bill had obviously warned him about Magnus and Harry's friendship.

_"It threatened my crimson flower. I protect her with my every dying whim"_ hissed Magnus. Harry grinned as Magnus slithered up Ginny's leg and around her middle and rested on her shoulder.

"He said that he thought it threatened Ginny and he would protect her with his every dying whim" said Harry. Mrs. Weasley's hand went from her mouth to her chest as she wore a new admiration look at Magnus. Mr. Weasley still looked nervous, but seemed to relax a bit after that. Ginny smiled and scratched Magnus's chin. Who seemed to be lapping up the attention.

"See I told Fleur they would be good to have around" said Bill excitingly. "Do you see what I was talking about Pete?"

"Yes, it truly is a one of a kind snake. And to think it's still got all of it's fangs" said Pete looking at Magnus with an interest that made Harry look closer. He found him to be a mild threat. He now didn't like the way he was walking so close to Ginny. His griffin roared to life. When he saw Pete pet Magnus's head and lay a hand on Ginny's shoulder. He smiled at Ginny sweetly. A little too sweetly. Harry frowned as did Ginny. Magnus hissed.

"I don't think I would do that" said Harry in a low growl. Everyone turned their attention on him.

"Excuse me?" said Pete in a false tone.

"Magnus and I are very protective and he doesn't like you touching Ginny or him. And neither do I" said Harry in the same growl. Bill and Charlie was suddenly paying attention to where Pete was touching Ginny. His closeness to her. Both turned frowning faces on Pete.

"Sorry Harry. Won't happen again" said Pete backing off. Bill was sending looks of anger at Pete who took to walking on the opposite side of Mr. Weasley. Who's face was impassive.

_' Harry? '_

_' Sorry Gin. The griffin didn't like it. '_ said Harry and Ginny turned to smile at him. _' And neither did the man in me '_ he admitted. Ginny smiled wider as she slid her hand in his and brought him close to her side. Magnus connected their shoulders as he draped across them both.

They walked the rest of the trip in almost complete silence. It had seemed like an hour. Until they had finally reached a white tent and Harry and Ginny followed Mr. Weasley into the tent. Pete began handing out water and butterbeer's. Harry took his with hesitation. He was thirsty but something didn't feel right. He saw his union ring on his right hand turn blue.

"WAIT!" said Harry he stepped out of the tent and looked around. Nothing. No one was around. He stepped back in and surveyed the scene. Mr. Weasley and Charlie had there butterbeer's halfway to there mouths. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had paused in the opening of their water. Bill had his water at his lips, but had stopped from a taking a drink when Harry had yelled. Pete was looking at Harry with a cold expression. He took notice that Pete was having nothing to drink.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Ginny out loud as his random thoughts reached her.

"Not having anything to drink Pete?" asked Harry sending a mental note to Ginny. _' Without drawing attention get your wand out ' _

_' Okay '_ said Ginny. Harry heard the confusion on her voice, but Harry told her to look at her ring. When she did this she dawned on what was happening.

"No, not thirsty. But go right ahead Harry" said Pete as he leaned against a makeshift icebox that was working off magic in the heat.

"No, I don't think I will." said Harry.

"If you weren't thirsty Harry that was all you have to say." said Charlie who started to raise his bottle to his lips, but paused when Harry spoke.

"Wait. Don't drink" said Harry. All the bottles of butterbeer and water went slowly back to there laps instead.

"Why?" asked Bill.

_"Specialis Revelio" _said Harry. The butterbeer's and water began to glow a bright blue. "Poisoned"

"Poison... but by who-" began Mrs. Weasley.

"Pete" said Harry simply.

"Now Harry that's quite an allegation" said Pete, but Harry didn't see his wand was already by his side hidden in his dragon hide cloak, and he jumped to dodge a stunner.

_"Stupefy"_ shouted Harry extending his wandles hand back at Pete. Ginny sending a stunner of her own at the same time, with her wand. Pete got both stunner's right in his chest and fell with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"What... Wait did I miss something?" asked Charlie.

"Dear brother you are a great dragon trainer, but stink when it comes to sniffing out a dark wizard." said Ginny as she walked over to Pete's limp form._ "Accio wand"_ Pete's wand rose from his hand and zoomed straight into hers.

"Dark wizard?" said Mr. Weasley looking at Pete then back at Harry and Ginny. Magnus slid off of Ginny and right up on Pete's chest and coiled up in a ball. Only his head was wavering and he starred hard at Pete's unconscious face. Magnus was standing guard.

"He wears the mark" said Harry as he knelt down and pushed back Pete's sleeve on his left arm to reveal a sinister looking tattoo of a scull with a serpent protruding from it's mouth. Mrs. Weasley gasped as she stared flabbergasted at the mark. Harry made sure not to touch it.

"How did you know Harry?" asked Bill incredibly.

"Something didn't feel right and when I embraced it. The ring turned blue and I just knew" said Harry as he waved his hand and ropes bounded Pete's body firm and tight.

"Harry you didn't tell us you could do wandles magic" said Charlie. Harry looked halfway surprised at his hands. They were indeed wandles. He smiled at Charlie.

"Yeah, kind of had to learn. Didn't I?" he said. "Mr. Weasley what should we do with him?" he asked turning to Mr. Weasley.

"We'll have to call upon an Auror that works with the order" he said sighing he walked outside and returned just as quick.

"Who did you call?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she glanced up at her husband.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. He knew of this place anyway" said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

"A good choice dear" Mr. Weasley gave her a small smile. He turned and walked back outside to wait.

"I'm really sorry about this Harry" said Bill. "If I had the slightest inclination that Pete was capable of this I wouldn't have ever-"

"Don't worry about it mate. None of us are hurt. We're fine" said Harry.

"Yeah but it might not have ended up like that. He could have port keyed out of here when he was touching Ginny" said Bill turning horrified eye's on Ginny. He immediately hugged her tightly and Ginny gave a small laugh.

"Bill must breath" she said teasingly.

"Sorry, I just-" began Bill but Harry waved away his words.

"Nonsense we all could have been hoodwinked by anyone" he said. Bill nodded as Mr. Weasley came in with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Weasley's, Potter" said Kingsley in greeting. Harry shook his hand after Charlie and before Bill. "Looks like we've got a guard dog" Kingsley gave a snort of laughter.

"Yeah that's Magnus" said Harry.

"I heard from Minerva that you got yourself a new pet" Kingsley said as he gave a chuckle out.

"So Kingsley what's the plan?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Can't exactly let the ministry find him here. They would start investigating and it wouldn't take them long to suspect something in one of the pyramid's."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing" said Kingsley thoughtfully.

"Well, where were you before dad called you?" said Ginny.

"Hogshead having a quiet whiskey. Never even made it to my first one" said Kingsley. Mr. Weasley gave him an apologetic look, but Kingsley slapped his shoulder. "Don't worry Arthur, if it got another one off Potter's back then I would give up my whole day off" Mr. Weasley gave a smile. Harry nodded his head once in his thanks.

"Hang on" said Harry as he and Ginny posted their thoughts together.

"Perfect Harry. That would most likely work above all" said Ginny.

"What? I'm sorry I must have missed something" said Kingsley.

"No you didn't" said Charlie, who was looking between Harry and Ginny. "It's just going to take some time to get used to"

"Kind of like that white gazebo, huh Charlie?" said Ginny. If Charlie blushed no one saw, because he instantly turned his back and walked out muttering all the way.

"So what's perfect?" asked Bill. Looking thoroughly confused.

"Simple. Take Pete back to the Hogshead with you" said Ginny.

"Actually apparate him to the bathroom in a stall, then apparate to where you were then make sure to go to the bathroom" said Harry.

"In there is where he will attack you and you had to defend yourself" said Ginny.

"See, simple" said Harry. It was greeted with silence and Harry and Ginny smiled as they could see there brains trying to find a loop hole.

"What if someone gets there first, before me?" said Kingsley.

"Put a disillusionment charm on him, Charlie or Bill could apparate him to the bathroom and wait for you" said Ginny.

"Just make sure you fire a stunner from your wand incase the ministry does _prior Incantatem_" said Harry. Kingsley looked between the two teenagers in front of him. Both were staring back with nonchalant faces. Kingsley let out another laugh as he shook his head.

"Brilliant. You two know that. Your bloody brilliant. Oh sorry Molly" said Kingsley as he noticed Mrs. Weasley purse her lips at his swearing. "Okay, so who is it? Bill or Charlie?"

"I'll go. It's really my fault. I should help any way I can" said Bill as Harry lifted Magnus off of Pete's body.

"Nothing to be sorry about dear" said Mrs. Weasley patting his cheek lovingly. "Just be careful won't you?" Bill nodded and apparated him and Pete out of the tent. Followed by Kingsley as he bid everyone a good morning. Harry sat with Ginny and Magnus. Charlie who had come back in vanished the poisoned drinks and apparated to the three broomsticks to get more. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat beside each other and when everyone had just gotten seated and comfortable. Charlie reappeared with drinks. Everyone gladly drank in happily as Mr. Weasley caste _Specialis Revelio_ on the bottles just in case. When Bill arrived he drank his own drink down and felt slightly better about the incident after much comfort on Ginny and Harry's part.

Harry went ahead of Ginny with Mr. Weasley bringing up the rear. Watching Bill lead them to a lower entrance. He ran his hand along the rough hard surface of the outside. Feeling the limestone and granite. Harry sighed and walked into the tight closed in aisles of the makeshift passage. Harry followed Mrs. Weasley up through the Ascending passage. Bill had his wand tip illuminated and Harry raised and lit his own. He heard Ginny mimic him and cast her wand at his feet watching where she was stepping. They walked into a grander Gallery and Harry was impressed. It had smooth stone walls and there was statues lining the wall. Harry smiled at the dog holding the spear and then the cat posed in a hissing and defensive motion. Harry gave a small laugh.

"It's Anubis, the guardian of the underworld" said Bill stepping up beside him. "And that was his wife Anput over there" Harry looked at the female version of the half man half jackal. Though Harry knew it was just a man wearing a mask for the pose of the statue, he couldn't help but feel the uneasiness off of it. Ginny stepped up to him, taking his hand.

"Interesting isn't?" she said. Harry nodded and sent a smile at Ginny.

"Okay now we'll go to the Antechamber" said Bill.

"Yes, we need to get moving" said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was running her hand along the pottery around the room and frowning.

"Mum it's a pyramid. It's suppose to be a bit dusty" said Charlie giving a laugh at Mrs. Weasley's face. She had the look as if she was about to start flicking her wand to set cleaning charms and about to start yelling orders for them to do. Harry smiled and Ginny laughed.

"This way everyone. Don't get lost" said Bill. As he walked out one of the two doorways that were set in the grand Gallery. Harry followed right after Bill this time and Ginny came in step behind him again. He heard thee others following not far behind them. They came to a fork in the path and without hesitation Bill veered left. Harry followed suite. The passage became smaller and he had to stoop to fit through it. Egyptians must have been short thought Harry.

'_ Shorter than you? '_ smirked Ginny.

_' Hey! I'm not that short. And beside hark who's talking. You're shorter than I am '_ stated Harry. Ginny laughed.

_' Yeah but I'm glad that you're taller than I. Because now I get a good look at your bum '_ teased Ginny. Harry gave a mental laugh, but yelped when Ginny gave a small pinch on his rear, and Harry yelped.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Bill turning around quickly.

"Sorry nothing, just twisted my foot nothing big. Sorry" said Harry as he felt his cheeks blush. He noticed Bill sent Ginny a look as if to say 'I really don't want to know what this was about do I?'. Ginny gave him a sweet innocent look, but Bill seemed non-impressed, as he turned back and started leading them again. They soon immerged after about ten minuets of walking. Harry stepped into a smaller room with a giant red stone blocks formed in the center.

"This Harry is the sarcophagus. It's what held the Kings body. This used to house his body and the room had been decked out in what he considered his most prized possessions." said Bill. "Course it's all gone. Tomb raisers you know. Bloody thieves" he muttered so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear him.

"So what are we doing in here Bill" asked Ginny.

"There was a cave in. Can't get to the secret chamber through the Queen's chamber any longer" said Bill. Ginny nodded her head as if she knew what he was talking about. Harry raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "Let's move on. Through here" They stepped into an even smaller descending passage and was practically crawling on hands and knee's.

By the time they entered the Queen's chamber Harry was starting to feel exhausted. Having never been on a real vacation. Harry was starting to feel the effect's. Ginny smiled as she took his hand and they looked around at the many sacred jars of pottery and statues. Harry blushed as he came upon a naked women with a cat's head. He turned away quickly. Sending Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie laughing. Ginny blushed appropriately and Mrs. Weasley looked him as if trying to dissect any truth from his face. Harry looked away fast and instead looked falsely interested in a pottery jar containing some weird designs.

"You okay there Harry?" asked Charlie. Harry nodded vigorously but kept his eye's on the jar. This must have been funny as all the male Weasley's started laughing again. Harry growing warmer by the second.

"Okay, you've had your fun let's get going" said Ginny. Harry sent her a grateful smile, of which she returned. Harry was surprised when the male Weasley's seemed to listen to her. Harry turned and watched Bill take out his wand. He pointed it and swished it over a statue and kept up the soft murmuring of the incantation for a while. Everyone remained silent why he did this.

_' So this is what a curse breaker does? '_ asked Harry mentally.

_' Guess so. Bill showed us a few secret rooms when we were here in my second year, but I don't remember this one '_ said Ginny thoughtfully.

Harry and Ginny watched with interest as Bill worked on the statue wall. With a soft hiss it opened with a gentle push from Bill the statue opened up to show another passage. Bill beckoned everyone to him and Harry followed Charlie and Ginny through the secret passage. The rough walls were sharp and rather jagged. Harry snagged his shirt on one and scraped his skin causing it to bleed. He gritted his teeth in the sudden pain, but kept walking. When they seemed to reach a dead end. Bill repeated the wand waving and Mr. Weasley joined in murmuring her own incantation. Though her's seemed to be more of a password, rather than what Bill was doing. With another soft hiss and a push from Charlie and Bill they moved the wall and everyone stepped inside.

Harry froze in his footsteps. They had entered a giant room. It's ceilings went well above Harry and the pillars making sure the room didn't cave in. But it was not the magnificence of the rooms structure that made Harry gasp in shock. It was the rather large Dragon that stood in the middle of the room, breathing fire and looking fierce and savage. It's violent nature showing tremendously. Harry knew it was not a Hungarian Horntail like the one he had faced. This one was dark and it's rough scales ran ridges down it's back. It's tail ended in spikes much like the Horntail. Harry guess it was about twenty five feet tall. It turned it's sharp penetrating eyes that shone a bright purple. Harry grabbed Ginny and pushed her behind him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had stopped just inside the doorway also. Bill had stopped a few feet in. None of them seemed surprised that there was a living dragon in a seemingly closed in room. Ginny nudged his ribs and Harry looked at what she was looking at.

Charlie had was walking forward. His wand at his side. Harry's eyes went wide as Charlie showed a fearless determined face. His body seemed to hold a certain pride to it as he walked forward.

"Skye you will be calm" said Charlie as his voice boomed Skye the dragon seemed to still at his voice. It appeared that this dragon was a female and she bent her nose almost to the ground and right up to Charlie. Ginny gasped and clung to Harry for support as she stared helplessly as the dragon sniffed in Charlie's scent. Skye raised her head suddenly to the ceiling let out a tremendous roar that made Harry bring his hands to his ears. Then Skye seemed to settle down as she sat on her hind legs and then laid down. Charlie let out a soft laugh that even with it's quietness still echoed off the stone walls. Harry must have shown his surprise, because Bill was smirking at him.

"Surprised Harry?"

"Just a bit" replied Harry.

"Yes, Charlie is good at his job. Isn't he?" said Mr. Weasley looking at the scene before them all. Charlie was now rubbing rather hard on the Skye's nose. The dragon seemed to be enjoying this and closed her eye's. Ginny relaxed in his hug.

"Yes, but why did he have to pick such a dangerous job for?" said Mrs. Weasley as she stared at her second oldest in a mixture of worry and pride. Harry smiled as he began to relax again too.

"Okay we can go" said Mr. Weasley.

"What about Charlie?" asked Ginny.

"I think he'd much rather stay with Skye" said Bill. They all sent a look back at the red haired Weasley still playing and rubbing on the dragon known as Skye.

They walked out leaving Charlie with his pet and Harry grinning to himself. Ginny took his hand and walked ahead of him slightly. Holding his hand behind her. They walked into a another small room and Harry watched as Mr. Weasley stepped up and spoke a few words then the brown wooden door opened and they all stepped inside.

"I wondered when I would be meeting up with you again. Mr. Potter." Harry looked up incredulously up at the silvery misty eyes that Harry could still see himself in. Mr. Olivander stood before him. Harry shook his outstretched hand in a daze.

"I thought that you had been taken by Death Eaters?" said Harry.

"Yes, many still think that" said Olivander thoughtfully. His eyebrows furring together. "Oh well, it will all work out in the end. Though I must thank you and Miss. Weasley."

"For what?" asked Ginny.

"Your feathers Minerva gave them to Molly here, and Molly passed them to me. She's been quite a help I tell you" Olivander bowed to Mrs. Weasley who blushed and patted his shoulder before walking fully into the room and sitting down to take a break after being on her feet for a while. Mr. Weasley smiled reassuringly and walked over to retrieve two waters from a icebox and sat next to Mrs. Weasley on a couch.

"So what did you do with our feathers?" asked Harry suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Exactly what Albus asked of me. I created you and Miss. Weasley wands" said Olivander his eyes were slightly wide and excited.

"Wands" said Ginny thoroughly confused. "But we have wands"

"Yes, you have wands but not accurate since you've both been given magical increases" said Olivander. "Follow me" Olivander turned on his heal and started walking away form them. Harry looked at Bill who was still beside him. He smiled and nodded so Harry lead Ginny and Bill over to where Olivander was waiting for them.

"So we are to receive new wands?" said Harry confirming what Olivander had said.

"Correct Mr. Potter. These wands are special. I once said that no two wands are exactly alike. Now these two wands are brothers much like yours and you-know-who's, but these are much closer. For they share a unique ability." said Olivander.

"And what is that sir?" asked Harry. Bill looked curious. Ginny stared confounded.

"They are made from yours and Miss. Weasley's feathers among one other core" said Olivander. "These are thee most powerful wands that history shows to be made ever"

"What was thee other core?" asked Bill still looking curious.

"Thee remaining core came from Albus's wand. Dragon heartstring. A particularly hard to obtain heartstring. A Ukrainian Ironbelly. Only of it's kind" said Olivander. "But we need to move on, come with me" Harry and Ginny seemed floored as they stood with mouths gaped open. Bill gave them slight pushes in their backs. Harry walked forward and stopped short of Olivander a few paces.

"Dumbledore's wand?" said Ginny.

"Why would he do that?" said Harry.

"I thought wizards were buried with their wands?" said Ginny. Olivander smiled grimly.

"No! Not Albus. He had special request" said Olivander. Harry nodded and looked at the floor. Ginny squeezed his hand. Harry felt her comfort seep into him.

"Okay so let's try them out" said Bill. Trying to break the sad feeling that had blanketed over them.

"Of course. Of course" said Olivander. Harry raised his eyes to see Olivander raise his own wand and a box on the table melted away to reveal a glass case. Inside two boxes. One a royal blue and thee other a bright red. Olivander raised his wand and tapped the glass top and a lock appeared. He reached on his neck and pulled a silver chain from around his neck. A black key shining on it's chain. Harry watched as Olivander inserted the key gave a turn pocketed the key, then tapped the glass case one more time before a lid appeared and opened on it's on accord. Harry stood transfixed.

"Need help Mr. Olivander?" asked Bill as Olivander was trying to lift the two boxes out.

"Thank Mr. Weasley." said Olivander as Bill being taller was able to reach in and bring out the two velvet boxes and sat them on the table in front of Olivander. Who was wearing a smile of delight. "These are the two wands. I hope that I remembered your correct measurements Mr. Potter. I had to hazard a guess to Miss. Weasley's. So I took it from her mother and her grandmother from as far back as two century's. Not to many Weasley women are there?" he said Ginny gave a nervous laugh.

"No. I'm thee only one in a century" said Ginny smiling. Harry relaxed too. It was hard not too when Ginny laughed.

"So I hope that this wand will due" said Olivander. He opened the velvet red box and unwrapped a sheer layer of blue silvery fabric. "Twelve inch, griffin feather, phoenix feather and dragon heartstring in Hazel wood" said Olivander. He nervously handed her the wand. Harry watched as Ginny took the wand and raised it with a swish and flick. A golden shower of sparkles erupted from the wand and Ginny was illuminated. Her face glowed her excitement and Harry smiled as he again thought her thee most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh Harry isn't wonderful" cried Ginny. Harry smiled as he received her hug. He knew that she hadn't had her own wand. This wand had been made specially for her. With her temper, height, fire, passion and the love they shared all in mind. Ginny was generous, kind, and loyal. It was time she had a wand made for her.

"Oh Ginny dear. It fits you. We are so pleased" cried Mrs. Weasley who had been watching the exchange from behind them. Ginny ran over to her mother and hugged her. Showing her new wand to her parents. Bill and Harry laughing amusedly.

"Okay Mr. Potter shall we move onto yours?" said Olivander with obvious relief that Ginny's wand worked out. Harry nodded as Ginny came to stand beside him again. He watched apprehensively as Olivander opened the royal blue box, and unwrapped a sheer red and green fabric. "Twelve and a half inches. Griffin feather, phoenix feather, and dragon heartstring wrapped up in Holly" Harry took the offered wand and he immediately felt the heat and power from it. Raising it above his head a golden glow brightened the room to where Harry could see that everyone but Ginny was shielding there eyes against it's light. Lowering his wand and breaking the contact. Olivander smiled.

"Perfect Mr. Potter. You are now the owner of the most powerful wand to ever exist" said Olivander. Harry and Ginny chorused their thanks at which Olivander bowed politely.

"Congratulations Harry" said Mr. Weasley shaking his hand again. Bill patted his shoulder.

"Why did we get new wands anyway?" asked Ginny fingering her new wand as she laid it carefully back inside it's case.

"Because Mr. Potter's wand's brother belongs to you-know-who." said Olivander. Ginny seemed slightly shocked, but the rest of the Weasley's seemed to have known this.

"How long have you been on this secret mission Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry.

"Every since the beginning of your fifth year Harry dear" she said as she hugged him greatly. Harry thanked her. "Nonsense. We've been searching all over for magical creatures of all sorts"

"Yes, we must have made and broken and burnt more wands and cores than in all my entire career as a wandmaker" said Olivander thoughtfully. "Not one wasted though. Especially since the main cores we were looking for were right here in front of us" he added as he looked appreciatively at Harry and Ginny.

An hour later they left Olivander with a hearty thanks. But when they stepped back into Skye's lair. Harry and Bill immediately busted out laughing. Ginny giggled beside him. Mrs. Weasley crying that Charlie was going to get himself killed.

"I dare you Harry, to go wake him up" said Bill laughing.

"Alright" said Harry smirking. He took a step away from Ginny and then another.

"What-No! Harry I was just kidding" said Bill suddenly looking terrified. Harry turned back and laughed. He raised his hand and without taking his eyes away from Bill's terrified look, he let his patronus erupt from his palm. Bills eyes turned to amazement and Harry continued to smile as he heard the stag gallop away from him.

"Harry, I still can't believe they didn't tell us you could do wandles magic" said Mrs. Weasley. She looked up at her husband who only looked slightest surprised. "Arthur did you know about this?" Mr. Weasley nodded his head.

"Yes, Molly dear. And since we're on the subject Harry you will be glad to hear that your new wand is an extension. So now it will help you control your wandles magic even further" said Mr. Weasley. Harry nodded as he met Ginny's prideful look. Her eyes were dancing.

"What! Merlin Harry shut this thing up. I'm up already!" cried Charlie. Harry turned around and smiled. His patronus was poking Charlie in the back with it's antlers and Harry knew it was repeating his message of a screaming WAKE UP WEASLEY! Harry lowered his hand and the patronus galloped back to him where Harry patted his head and it disappeared from view. Mrs. Weasley gave a feeble smile. Ginny laughed with Harry and Mr. Weasley. Bill laughed in excitement. Harry could see after the day they had spent with Bill why Ginny had held him on a level above all her other brothers. Bill was cool.

They said goodbye to the Weasley's and thanked them. They had their new wands hidden in their travel cloaks and they made their way excitingly back to the common room.

* * *

"Harry! Ginny!" cried Hermione as she flung herself at Harry then Ginny. 

_' Why does everybody always say your name first? '_ inquired Ginny laughing as Hermione launched herself into a longwinded speech that covered all of Harry's classes. Harry shrugged and laughed.

"Hermione breath" said Harry still laughing as Ron came up beside them.

"So what happened?" asked Ron looking at them curiously. Harry shook his head. Looking around he noticed that they had created quite a stir showing up alright after a days absence.

"Lets go... for a walk" suggested Ginny. Everyone agreed quickly and Ginny lead the way to the room of requirement.

"Cool! I wish we could have gotten new wands too" exclaimed Ron as he fingered Harry's new wand. Harry couldn't help but already grow almost as attached to it as he had with his older wand. Even though he had his new wand for only a matter of three hours. Hermione who was holding Ginny's sent a shower of gold sparks over the room with a flick. She looked at the effect affectionately. Harry grinned.

"So why did you get new wands?" asked Ron handing Harry back his. Harry sent a new wave of sparkles into the air, though this time they were pink. The background around Ginny took Harry's breath. The remaining gold sparks highlighted her hair and the pink contrasted well with the blush rising in her cheeks. Harry smiled.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"What- yeah oh sorry" muttered Harry. "Umm we got new wands because of prior Incantatem"

"Oh" said Hermione.

"What?" said Ron.

"It means that in the fourth year when he fought Voldemort. How there wands connected. Harry or Voldemort would either have to get a new wand. Voldemort isn't exactly going to run out a buy a new wand. And even if he gathered all his Death Eaters wands. It's not likely he would find one that works with his type of magic" finished Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Can't really use them anywhere except in our private lessons with Noviskie" said Ginny.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore don't want to let anyone know about them yet." answered Harry.

"Oh yeah. It would be sure to get back to Voldemort after all" said Hermione.

"Tough luck mate" said Ron. "Kind of like getting a biscuit without a glass of milk isn't?" Harry couldn't answer as he was overwhelmed with laughter. He collapsed on the floor where he had been standing. Hermione fell into a chair behind her. "What it's what my mum say's" Everyone started laughing as the four friends enjoyed some time alone. Just laughing and having some fun. For soon Harry knew soon it was going to change. _Soon...

* * *

_

**AN:**

**Hello everyone. It is great that you've decided to read another one of my chapters. I am thankful and pleased. I hope all will give a review. No you do not have to be a member to review. Nor do you have to be signed in. So I hope as many of you that feel comfortable will review. Please!**

**I willbe letting everyone know about the correct order of the Horcrux's in the next chapter. So please be patient with me. Also if you haven't gotten your idea in, now is the time to do so. Thanks!**

**Okay questions...**

**griffindor-girl12... No I do not live in England. As a friend once told me. I am home grown American made, born and bred in the USA! LOL**

**I would like to thank everyone who has complemented my writing though I am just glad that you like it! I will be finishing it soon, sad I know. I almost cry at the thought. But as new friend told me everything has to come to an end sooner or later. And as such so must this, but in the meantime. I would like to say that I really appreciate your reviews and encouragement. Please keep them coming.**

**I also want to thank my "biggest fan" for his encouragement and his love for the story. Everyday you seem to pick me up and set me back on my writing again. I thank you. You are a true believer and I want to appreciate you as much as I can. Be careful or you just might become my muse...lol**

**Until next Chapter take care,**

**_HogwartsAngel101

* * *

_**


	36. A Stranger's Return

**Disclaimer : No matter how hard I wish, I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 36 **

**A Stranger's Return

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Harry sat up in bed. Sleep seemed to be running from him. He stretched out, in hope of releasing the soreness that had emerged in his back from his restlessness. Harry glanced at the clock on his nightstand. He wasn't surprised to find it barely past two in the morning. Harry absentmindedly scratched at his head, making the already ruffled untidy black hair, messier. Glancing at Magnus who was coiled up and asleep. He wished he could take a sleep potion, as got to his feet. Walking to his trunk, that was sitting at the end of his bed. If anything could put him to sleep, it was reading.

Opening his trunk he found that books had filled a good portion of the room inside. Shifting some aside he found the book that was proving disconcerting. A black dragon hide cover with silver encrusting the title. _Advancing in the Dark Arts_. The author had chosen wisely to leave there name off the book. As the book explained in great detail some horrid spells. Even Harry couldn't find it in himself to even tease about trying them out on the Zabini brothers. They were just too wrong. Harry had found this book in Dumbledore's private library. He had just assumed that this library had been the four founders private library as well.

Looking back inside the trunk. He noticed the corner of the marauder's map. Harry grabbed this also. It was usually a waste of time to look at it this time of night. But what the hell, thought Harry.

_' Yeah, what the hel- '_ mumbled Ginny in her sleep. Harry smiled.

He carried both pieces back to his bed and climbed in. Tucking his feet into his covers to hide them from the night's chill. Opening the book first Harry leafed through the pages, uninterested. Wondering who in the name of Merlin's ghost would actually try these out. What had startled Harry was the flood of names that poured his mind. Malfoy, all three of them. Bellatrix, Voldemort, Death Eaters. All the countless number of them... So many names. Harry sighed and laid down the book. Deciding that he would have to take it back to the library soon. It was starting to disgust him. Instead Harry picked up the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry muttered as he gave it a light tap with his wand. Black ink started to appear and spread like spider webs forming the outlines of Hogwarts. Black splotches appeared and names were written above them. While most were in there rightful dormitory's, he noticed that McGonagall and Mr. Weasley were having a late night meeting. He wondered if there had been any new developments that might have caused a meeting at this hour.

_' A private meeting, intrestin- '_ mumbled Ginny again in her sleep. Harry smirked as he continued to look over the moving dots on the map.

Noticing Mrs. Norris was on the first floor and Filch was right outside the Gryffindor common room. Didn't that bloke ever sleep?

_' Don't think so- '_ replied Ginny.

Harry shook his head with a small laugh escaping his lips. He looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts. He saw Hagrid was not in his cabin and thought he must be off with the giants in there cave. Harry knew Hagrid was not going to rest until he had transformed them into soft cuddling giants, who still didn't know there own strength.

_' Hagrid's mental. Ron's righ- '_ mumbled Ginny in her sleep again. Harry snorted. Ron would have given his left arm to hear Ginny say that he was right. Even if she was asleep when she said it.

Smiling Harry let his eyes roam over the Quidditch pitch. He missed the game. It was the first year at Hogwarts he had not played Quidditch. Harry frowned and anger soared through him. Damn Voldemort for ruining his life like this. He would kill him. He would. Or he would die trying...No! he would kill him, he would!

_'That's right Harry, go get'm. '_ muttered Ginny. Harry smiled and letting his eyes roam over the map again and over the black dot labeled Regulus and over into the dark forest- REGULUS!

Harry snapped his eyes back over the dot. The label said Regulus Black! But that was impossible. He's dead.

_So was Pettigrew._

The maps simply lying!

_The map never lies!_

Harry's eyes went wider that voice sounded much like Moony's. He knew where he had heard that before. Harry had spotted Peter Pettigrew a friend of his fathers during his Hogwarts years on the map in his third year. Moony had told him then, that the map was always right. The marauders had made sure of this.

_' Never lies '_ muttered Ginny sleepily. Harry gave himself a mental shake.

Giving the dot still labeled Regulus coming toward the castle a final glance. Harry leaped out of his bed and tore open Ron's red bed hanging's. He immediately made a sound of disgust as he saw Hermione laying curled up in Ron's arms. He held her sound and tight. Normally Harry would have just pulled the curtains back across, and hide them from anyone's view, but this was important.

"Ron! Wake up! Hermione! Wake up!" said Harry in a fierce whisper. Trying not to wake up Dean, Seamus, or Neville.

"What Harry we're trying to sleep" grumbled Ron. Harry knew this would sink in eventually and stood and waited hoping it would not take too long. Suddenly Ron's eyes shot open as did Hermione's.

"Oh my goodness Harry we-" began Hermione, but Harry put a silencing charms on them and tapped his mouth for them to be quiet. Hermione nodded, but Ron continued to look horrified that he had been caught. Hermione pushed the cover's at her chest to make sure she was covered. Harry removed the charms with another wave of his hand.

"We've got to get down to the grounds" whispered Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron. Harry shoved the map under both of their faces as he didn't trust it to lay on their laps. At least until they showered.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione as she wiped the corner of her eye with one hand and continued to hold up the covers with the other. Harry was feeling very weird and awkward.

"Right there it say's Regulus Black. So can you please let me leave so we all can get dressed" said Harry.

"Oh" said Hermione looking at the dot. Then realization must have registered because her eyes shone with there normal anxiousness. "Come on Ron we have to get up"

"Regulus. Isn't that Sirius's brother?" asked Ron. Harry started to retort, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Well done Ron. Now can we please get up" snapped Hermione. Harry turned on his heal. Grabbing some clothes from his trunk he walked into the bathroom.

_' Ginny? '_ said Harry. He knew she was sleeping, but he needed her help. _' Ginny baby. I need you to wake up ' _

_' Why? '_ said a very sleepy Ginny.

_' Regulus just showed up on the map. We need to get down to him. I have a few questions for him to answer '_

_' Harry? '_

_' Yeah Gin? '_

_' Just making sure I wasn't dreaming again. '_ came Ginny's sleepy thought. Harry paused in his action of getting dressed. A warm feeling surrounded him. Ginny's thoughts and dreams were really on him most of the time. This thought brought new founded strength to him.

_' No it's real. It'll always be real wildfire. But right now we need to apprehend Regulus '_

_' Be right over in a flash. '_ came Ginny's reply, but before Harry could finish pulling up his trousers, Ginny was standing in front of him. She transformed from her phoenix and gave a low whistle of approval. Harry blushed.

"Come on Gin. Seriously we need to go get Regulus." said Harry as he buttoned up and pulled on his trainers. Ginny undressed from her sleep wear, and Harry froze. His eyes automatically took in her lines of her womanly stature starting to show more prominently. Her triangle of curls he noticed had been groomed and tamed. It was Harry's turn to whistle, if he could get air down into his lungs. Harry noticed that she was taking pride in her body now a days, but even since the last time he had seen her he was sure, she had grown more feminine. A knock sounded on the door interrupting his day dreams. Harry gave himself a mental shake. Ginny grinned as she had been watching his eyes roam over her. Harry blushed.

"Harry we're ready" came Hermione's voice.

"Okay we'll be right out" hollered Ginny back.

"Ginny?" said Hermione sounding shocked.

"Hermione?" said Ginny echoing Hermione's surprise.

"What are you doing in there?" came Ron's voice.

"What's Hermione doing out there?" rounded Ginny. Harry noticed that Ginny was pulling on her clothes as she spoke so by this time she was lacing up her trainers. Harry opened the door. As he stuffed the map into his pocket.

"She flamed to my location, is all" he said.

"Oh I keep forgetting that you two could do that" said Hermione.

"Yeah, I wished I would have remembered it last week" said Ginny as she brushed past everyone. "So how are we going to capture him?" Harry smiled.

"Animagus forms anyone?" said Harry smirking. Ron nodded and immediately transformed. Hermione hesitated before nodding and transforming. Ginny followed after that. Harry made sure that Dean, Seamus and Neville were still sleeping and opened the long window in-between his and Neville's bed. Hermione flew out almost immediately. Harry grinned at the phoenix. _' Remind me to show you the effect you just had on me, later '_

Ginny gave a metal laugh as Harry flicked his eyebrows at her and transformed. Ron climbed up on his back and Harry followed Ginny out the window. Harry took the lead with the phoenix on his right and the tawny owl on his left. A giant spider on his back. Harry found the spot where Regulus had been and landed a few paces away. He immediately smelled the air. He was right. Regulus's stench was still in the air. Uggh did he smell! Harry was quite sure the man hadn't showered in two weeks minimal.

"Ugghh think that bloke need's a shower" said Ron. Climbing off Harry and transforming back to normal. Harry and Hermione followed suite.

"Quiet Ron he might hear you" said Hermione whispering. Ginny transformed and Harry and her shared a look of annoyance.

"Follow me" said Harry as he transformed back into his griffin and followed his scent. The smell grew stronger as they went and when Harry knew he was only paces from him. He transformed back into himself. Spotting the crouching man up ahead. Harry took out the map and looked back over it. It was confirmed Regulus was the crouched man. Looking around them to make sure they were indeed alone. Harry whispered for Ron and Hermione to go around the other way. They took of in separate directions. Ginny made her way over across from Harry and waited. When he saw that everyone was in place he sent gold sparks in the air. Regulus saw these and stood up withdrawing a wand.

_"Accio wand"_ shouted Ginny. Regulus had been expecting this and kept hold of his wand.

_"Expelliarmus"_ shouted Harry. Regulus had clearly not been expecting this as the spell hit his back and knocked him toward Ginny a good few feet.

_"Accio wand"_ shouted Ginny again, and this time with much more success as the wand came flying out of Regulus's hand and into Ginny's out stretched one.

_"Enervate"_ muttered Harry.

"Regulus Black. How kind of you to drop in" said Ron coming up to stand beside Harry who continued to hold his wand pointed at Regulus's chest. Regulus grumbled and picked himself up to sit on his knee's. He pushed his matted hair out of his face and smiled up at them showing decaying teeth and Harry was sure he could smell his breath from where he stood still paces away from him.

"Harry Potter. The chosen one, the boy-who-lived-" began Regulus.

"Yeah and a load of other crappy names" said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"In good time. What I would like to know is how did you sneak up on me?" asked Regulus. Harry smiled superciliously.

"No questions will be answered until we get you into the castle" said Hermione smartly. Regulus turned amused eyes on her.

"Four friends. Now let me see where does this look familiar? Yes as I do recall they called themselves the marauders. So here we stand again, only this time with the new generation" Regulus gave a small laugh. Harry tried hard not to cover his mouth.

"If your going to talk, I'm going to clean you up a little?" said Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement. Both flicked their wands at Regulus and they repeated the Scourigify charm at least eleven times before Regulus was at least presentable. His breath a bit fresher. For which Harry was grateful.

"I should say thank you, but speaking that I am a Death Eater I don't think that it would fit, do you?" said Regulus. Harry furred his eyebrows. This was no ordinary Death Eater.

"Why are you here?" repeated Harry.

"I am here cause I have some information I wish to diverge. A colleague of yours I do believe lent me some information. I am merely returning the favor. Though I don't know why... you are as good as dead anyhow" sneered Regulus.

"Who sent you" said Ginny looking at Regulus with a hatred unlike any other.

"I send myself. For not even the dark lord know's I'm alive. Though by the time we have finished our discussion he might. I suggest we take the mudblo-" but Regulus's word were cut off. Both Harry and Ron both had their wands pointed and jabbed into his throat. Ginny's was pointed right at his heart, if there was one there.

"I will not hear that word coming from the likes of a vermin like you" said Ron his face bypassing pink and giving a red that glowed oddly in the moonlight. Moonlight? Harry looked to the sky. It was a full moon. Moony!

"I think we need to get inside" said Harry quickly. "It's a full moon. We don't want Regulus to get eaten by a werewolf do we?" said Harry, though his tone was mocking. Ginny smirked. Ron looked as if he was considering the idea. Hermione looked determinately back at Regulus. They walked Regulus to the steps of the entrance and with a wave of his wand Harry opened the doors.

"Becoming powerful huh Harry? Well I can tell you, you're going to need it" said Regulus. Harry didn't know why but this man didn't seem to be the type to go for someone like Voldemort. So why did he? Ginny gave a mental shrug.

"Where to?" asked Hermione as Ron sent a death glare at Mrs. Norris who raced off to find a hiding spot no doubt. Harry would have normally found this funny, but with his wand pointed into the back of a Death Eater he was slightly preoccupied.

"McGonagall's office. I believe we'll find her still up" said Harry laying a hint out to the two that couldn't hear his thoughts. Hermione lead the way, with Harry and Ron holding there wands into Regulus, daring him to move. Ginny had them covered from behind.

"Nimbus Lemon 2000" said Hermione. Harry hoped McGonagall hadn't changed the password yet, and was glad she hadn't as the gargoyle leaped aside and they all stepped up on the moving stairs. Hermione knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in" came McGonagall's curt voice. Though she sounded more stern and confused now. Hermione opened the door. "Miss Granger what pray tell are you-" but her words lost effect as Harry walked in with Regulus and Ron. Ginny closed the door behind him. Harry flicked his wand and a wooden chair appeared. "Oh"

"Sit down" he ordered. Regulus looked like he was about to retort, but Ron pushed his wand further into his side and Regulus closed his mouth and sat down.

"Well, headmistress McGonagall. Speechless I see. Well, I usually have that effect on witches" said Regulus smugly.

"Mr. Black to what do we owe this pleasure?" said Dumbledore. Regulus's eyes snapped to Dumbledore's frame. He clearly had not anticipated this. It was then that Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley had already left.

"Dumbledore?" he whispered. Dumbledore merely looked on at him with a blue twinkle in his eye. "I heard you had died. I even saw your white tomb"

"Yes, I'm told it was quite the funeral. Pardon me, but why are you here?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"I come in repayment for your information you gave me during the first war" said Regulus.

"Which is?" asked Ron. Regulus sneered up at the ginger haired man and Ron looked determined back at him. Harry was silently shocked.

"I do not know if you know that Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban." said Regulus.

"So we have heard, but please continue" said Dumbledore. Harry remained quiet. He wanted to hear what Regulus had to say, or was it because his and Sirius's eye's are the same.

"Oh you've heard then you are well informed" said Regulus drawing out the conversation.

"We heard it just last week" said McGonagall avowedly.

"Not soon enough though" said Regulus. "Lucius escaped at the end of last July" Hermione gasped, Ginny just stared at Regulus infuriatingly.

"We were not aware that he had escaped that long ago" admitted Dumbledore. "But this isn't what you came here to tell us is it Mr. Black?" Harry heard the words but they didn't fit. Sirius was Mr. Black! This wasn't Sirius!

"No, Lucius was with me. I am the reason why he escaped. I helped him" said Regulus. Harry's eyes hardened and he felt his jaw clench hard.

"Excuse me but why would you do this? And how might be a good question too" said Dumbledore.

"I needed his help. With your information I learned that the dark lord was truly Tom Marvolo Riddle. A mere half blood. I was angered. I do not like the fact that a half blood has become this powerful. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now." said Regulus.

"So how did you help Mr. Malfoy escape?" asked McGonagall.

"A simple feat if you are an Animagus" sneered Regulus. Harry guessed he must have guessed how Sirius did it.

"An Animagus you are not" said Dumbledore. "So how?"

"It was simple. I apparated right outside the wards. From there made the grueling three day journey to the walls of Azkaban. Once I was there it was just a simple matter of getting by the Dementors."

"And how did you do this?" asked McGonagall. Regulus met her gaze.

"Simple, I avoided them. And when this was out of the question. I called upon my birthright" said Regulus.

"I take it you have invited a new spell that repels dementor's" said Dumbledore.

"Something like that yeah" said Regulus smugly.

"Then why become a Death Eater if you don't like Voldemort in power?" asked Harry. Anger seething into his veins as he listened.

"I became a follower of a powerful lord. A lord I believed to be a pure-blood. If Tom was, do you really think I would here at all?" said Regulus turning his eyes on Harry. "I am not your ally Potter. I am merely a wizard who wants a pure-blood in charge. I will not live to see the day when a mere half blood rules over witches, wizards, and muggle's alike."

"So what is it we can do for you?" asked Dumbledore. Making Regulus's gaze to meet his again.

"I want Tom Riddle gone" said Regulus.

"Don't we all" muttered Ron.

"I know how to accomplish this" said Regulus.

"Oh... and how would that be?" asked Dumbledore feigning.

"I want to deal" said Regulus. "I need a place to stay, a shower-"

"I'll say" muttered Ron again.

"-and a hot meal" finished Regulus. Sending a glare at Ron. Who glared back.

"I am sure the headmistress would take care of all this for you" said Dumbledore. "But you must tell us all you know"

"Fine." agreed Regulus.

"Let's start at the beginning shall we?" said Dumbledore. Harry stared hard at Regulus, but someone pushed him into a seat. Looking over he saw Ginny. She gave him a tight lip smile and took the seat next to his. She took a hold of his hand and Harry squeezed it gently.

"I was coming back from the meeting that night when Sirius found me" said Regulus. "We met up and after which I started my research on Tom. I found you to be... _correct_" Regulus looked at Dumbledore and Harry knew that Regulus was having a time admitting to Dumbledore he had been right. But Dumbledore ignored this.

"Please continue" he said as if hearing he was right was a natural thing.

_' It is '_ said Ginny.

"After which I discovered Tom was keeping secrets. And not just one, but six other secrets" said Regulus. "Tom had made himself six Horcruxes" he paused and waited for the sounds of horror. But Harry saw in his eyes the surprised look as he dawned comprehension. "You know about them? Don't you?"

"I am afraid so. A little late on the confirming part, but none the less. Yes we know about them" said Dumbledore.

"Great. I have been trying to find them. I discovered one being a locket-" began Regulus.

"In our possession" said Dumbledore.

"You were able to get it out of Grimmauld? said Regulus. "Oh of course the house would have passed to Sirius. So that was the reason I left one day and couldn't find my home again" But something else clicked with Harry.

"You. It was you that had made that book about me" said Harry. "We found it in your dad's study"

"Yes, but it didn't answer any of my questions did it?" said Regulus. Ginny smirked.

"Please continue with what you know" said Dumbledore. Once again shifting Regulus's gaze back to him. Harry was starting to think that Dumbledore wanted to keep Regulus's eyes on him.

"Well, I was going to offer my help with the finding of the remaining five" said Regulus. "I am quite capable."

"I am well aware of you capability's Mr. Black" said Dumbledore. Harry tensed at the name. He wished that Dumbledore would stop using it.

"So you will let me join in the hunt?" asked Regulus.

"Can you tell us where he keeps the snake?" asked Dumbledore. Harry looked at McGonagall. She seemed paled as she drank in every word of Regulus's.

"On him at all times. He doesn't think anyone knows what Nagini really is" said Regulus with a satisfied smile. " How you found out is quite interesting. How I found out was by mere coincidence"

"Oh really? And how was that?" asked Hermione. Regulus flicked his eyes to her and sneered. Harry saw Ron pull her chair closer to him. Hermione never let her glare falter.

"Well? How did you find out?" said Ginny. Regulus's eyes snapped to Ginny's then to Harry's. He saw the adam's apple on Regulus's throat bob up then down as he swallowed hard.

"I overheard a conversation between Tom and Severus. He was thee only one who knew what the dark lord was up to. Even assisted on getting him an artifact of sorts" said Regulus. But he suddenly noticed the whole room had gone quiet. Regulus smiled. Harry wasn't even for sure if their hearts were beating anymore.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, if Severus had known about these Horcruxes clear back then, he would have made me aware" said Dumbledore setting his now cold blue eyes on Regulus. But Regulus only continued to smiled.

"You sent him in there knowing he was a master of Occlumency. It was your mistake old man. Not mine. But Severus Snape is and always a Death Eater" said Regulus.

"That Bloody git" sneered Ron looking terribly upset.

"I do not believe you" said Dumbledore stubbornly.

"Believe what you want, but I know what I saw and what I saw was Severus helping Tom create a golden broach into a Horcrux." said Regulus. Harry exchanged looks with McGonagall, then they both with Dumbledore who seemed flabbergasted at this news. Regulus had hit the spot with the broach.

"Do you know what order they go in?" asked Hermione suddenly. Regulus sneered at her again. It was clear he was not going to talk to her because her heritage.

"Answer the question. Do you know what order they come in?" snapped Ginny getting angrier with every second. Regulus again looked at Ginny before turning his eyes on Harry.

_' He's scared of me '_ thought Harry. Ginny shot him a confused look.

"Order? No I do not know the order. But I can tell you a little of the lockets history" said Regulus.

"Go on" encouraged McGonagall. Dumbledore still seemed shocked, but Harry knew he was still listening.

"The locket was made specially. Salazar Slythrin held this and a ring in his greatest of care. Why? He loved his mother Salcette Slythrin a pure blood by all right. Was given the locket by her husband Salazar's father, whom he hated. Slyandro Slythrin did indeed love Salcette, he even nic-named her Saxtty. He personally designed this locket for Salcette. When she passed Slyandro gave the locket to his son. Salazar wore it everyday. Till he married. A wench whom the world seems to have forgotten the name of. But it was enough to give him an heir. The bloodline would endure. It would soon be in the hands of a filthy peasant by the name of Gaunt. The locket his daughter wore. The ring he wore himself. Like it was to be treasured. A treasure of the momentousness. Tom must have found out his heritage here because as far as I could tell he found the ring first. Then somehow gotten to the locket."

"We know all about the Gaunt's Mr. Black" said McGonagall.

"You do?" said Regulus. Though he seemed unimpressed now.

"There's something else, then I must retire for the night" said Regulus. The sun was now starting to rise. "The locket has natural protection spells on it. It will either take a certain sacrifice of sorts. Or it will take extreme amount of power or strength"

"What kind of spells?" asked Ron. Harry knew he was asking Hermione's questions now.

"Only one's who know that are dead aren't they? All I was able to uncover was that there were protection spells of sorts on the locket. I couldn't even perforate there defenses. More so than on the ring too I'm sure." said Regulus. "And no, I don't know why" he said as Ron went to open his mouth. Regulus smirked as Ron closed his mouth with a slight snap.

"Very well Mr. Black" said McGonagall shooting a look at Harry. "We will give you room and board. I will send a house elf for your disposal, just know this If that elf is harmed in anyway. You need not worry if Voldemort finds you. It will be me, or one of these four" she said in a clearly sharp tone. Regulus looked at her and gave a sneering smile.

"As you wish, Headmistress" he said.

"I will personally show you to your room. You must understand this as well. You will be locked into that room. Mr. Black. I have a school to run and do not wish to see it's uprising. You will stay in your room until you feel you need to tell us more, or we need you. All you will have to do is speak into the mirror over the fireplace and I will be with as soon as I am able. Is all this understood?" said McGonagall.

"Intelligibly" said Regulus with a glower.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you will escort me, I should think" said McGonagall. Harry gave Ginny's hand a squeeze before rising to his feet again. He held his wand at his side.

"Do I not even get my wand back?" said Regulus. McGonagall cut her eyes at him in response. "Guess not" he shrugged and followed Ron to the door. Harry shared a doubtful look with McGonagall.

Harry and Ron was on either side of Regulus as the three followed McGonagall into a hallway Harry was sure he had never been in. He wondered if it was even on the marauders map. She stopped before a picture frame and spoke with it's occupant. Stepping back the picture frame opened and Regulus stepped into his room. It was equipped with a sitting room of sorts and Harry saw an opened door that an elf was making the bed and with a wave from its hand the fire in the room roared to life. He was sure there was a closet and a bathroom in there as well, but remained where he was. His eyes hard and ireful. But he couldn't stop himself. This man had helped him twice before. But Harry knew he couldn't be trusted.

"Just so you know Mr. Black" said McGonagall. Harry tried hard not to roll his eyes at the name again. As Regulus turned to face them. "That fire's not hooked to the floo network"

They left Regulus and after McGonagall had a few more words with the painting they re-climbed the stairs to her office. Harry fell back into his seat beside Ginny, she looked solemn. Harry took her hand as Ron fell back into his seat beside Hermione and McGonagall landed with a huff in her own. They all turned waiting eyes on Dumbledore.

"Well, I must say that was quite unexpected." he said as if discussing the next big feast.

"Why did he come here? I mean wouldn't this be the last place a Death Eater would want to be" asked Ron.

"That's the thing isn't?" said Hermione. "He doesn't want to be a Death Eater"

"Nor a member of the order either" entered Ginny.

"So what does he want then?" said Ron.

"He wants me to destroy Voldemort" said Harry. He tone a deeply controlled emotion of anger and confusion.

"We're all wanting that." said Ron.

"Yes, but he wants it for different reasons Mr. Weasley" said McGonagall.

"His reasons are quite different indeed" said Dumbledore. "If I am not mistaken. He wants a pure-blood in charge. If Tom had been just that he would not have been here tonight"

"That's what I heard too" said Hermione grimly.

"So we are correct in assuming that he can not be trusted" said Dumbledore as Harry meet his eyes. He knew Dumbledore had been reading his emotions and thoughts during the conversation. Harry was not ashamed.

"What are we to do with him then?" asked McGonagall.

"Allow him to hide here. Keep him where he is. I reckon that he will be happy right where he is. Though he won't like it past about two weeks, but for now he will be fine" said Dumbledore. Harry's mind suddenly filled with tons of questions.

"Sir, not meaning to change the subject or anything, but with Pete being a Death Eater could Voldemort had found out what Olivander was doing?"

"No Harry. No one but the Weasley's were aware of that. See each one had a certain password to get beyond that point. Without one of them, all might have been lost" said Dumbledore.

"Do I even want to know how you got the dragon down there?" asked Harry.

"She was born down there. As you could tell she does not act like a normal dragon would. She was born in captivity and has never let anyone but Charlie Weasley to touch her. Quite extraordinary would you agree?" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. Harry nodded.

"So you don't think that maybe Voldemort sent Regulus here to try and find out more information?" asked Harry. Dumbledore looked at him as if considering him for a moment.

"No Harry I do not believe this to be true. Regulus is here on his own free will. He is here I believe because having Lucius escape him, means that Tom will know soon that he is still alive. As skillful as Lucius is. Occlumency he only just barley got the hang off. His mind is easily read. No Regulus is in hiding. Hiding in the last spot a known Death Eater as Mr. Weasley as so pointed out to us, a follower of Voldemort's would be expected to be." said Dumbledore.

"So the memory of Regulus's talk with Lucius. Voldemort knew then he was onto him" said Harry.

"Yes I believe so. That would be the reason I suspect that Tom ordered his death. And quickly too" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded again.

"Professor do you... err... think that Snape is really a Death Eater?" asked Harry.

"Yes I do" answered Dumbledore flatly. Harry felt floored.

"What?" asked Harry and Ginny together. Dumbledore held up a hand to stop them.

"Severus Snape is and has been a Death Eater for a very long time"

"I mean do you think-" began Harry ready to re-word his question.

"I know what you mean Harry, and the truth be told It has placed some doubt in my head. Snape always did as I have asked" said Dumbledore.

"Yeah and then some" said Ginny. Dumbledore met her eyes.

"Sir, what she's meaning is, everything you asked of him could have easily fit into Voldemort's plan as well" said Harry. Dumbledore looked at him as if considering him again.

"I have to admit that would be true. If the case being that Severus has turned on the order than I think we should deal with him as we would a common Death Eater, If not than fate will show us in time." said Dumbledore. Harry nodded with the others. "Again though I urge caution"

"Professor, I had a question about the wands for Harry and Ginny?" asked Hermione. "Why would you have your wand saved for this purpose? Wizards are suppose to be buried with their wands"

"That is true Miss. Granger most wizards are buried with their wands so why wasn't I?" said Dumbledore smiling. Hermione nodded. "Easy, I knew that Voldemort or Harry would either have to get a new wand to have a proper fight. There is something you must understand about Tom Riddle. As insane as this may sound Tom fights fairly." said Dumbledore raising his hand again. To stop Harry and Ginny from protesting, out of sheer first hand experiences. "But he is honorable without bestowing the honor on himself. See his life's work is to be immortal. That is all. He wants to rule this world with the fear of the unknown."

"So why go around killing everyone?" asked Ron.

"Because he feels in order to be immortal is to be able to show power. It is this that is his weakness." answered McGonagall. Dumbledore bowed his head as if agreeing with her.

"So really he has no common sense about what it takes to be truly powerful" said Hermione.

"No Miss Granger. Tom is complex, yet simple. He doesn't want to face death. Many fear it because of what they do not know. They fear for the unexpected, the unknown" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded in understanding. McGonagall looked pale and exhausted. Harry meet Ginny's eyes before the four bid their goodbyes and left they could sleep for about three hours until they were due in charms and Ginny in Herbology. "One thing you four should never fear. Death is after all, like I have always said, the next great adventure"

* * *

Harry was exhausted. By the time break came he was tempted to sleep, but a half hour wasn't worth it. So he sat on the courtyard stone steps with Ginny sitting between his legs. He was absentmindedly rubbing her shoulders and neck as she lightly slept. Ron and Hermione were sitting beside them. Hermione though looking tired, was reading a book. Ron had his head laid up against her back. His mouth was gaped open and Harry knew that he was about to fall into a deep sleep.

"What are you reading Hermione?" asked Harry conversationally.

"A book that tells the property's so we can finish this thing once and for all" said Hermione determinedly. "Though truth be told. There's not much we don't already know. I really don't know what he's waiting for, by not telling us yet" said Hermione slamming her book and waking Ron and Ginny. "Oh sorry" she added meekly.

"S' okay" said Ginny as she leaned fully against him. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione we already know everything that's in that book as well as any of the other's that have to do with it" said Ron stretching. Hermione fell back against Ron who immediately began to rub her shoulders now. Harry gave a grim smile. He wanted to be done with it. They had all but one of the Horcruxes, and he would bring the snake with him. Wouldn't he?

_' Don't worry my griffin we'll get them all and destroy them and then kill Voldemort. Together '_ said Ginny. Harry smiled a genuine smile and hugged her tighter as the bell sounded across to them. Ginny and Harry grudgingly got to there feet and headed to Defense with Ron and Hermione. It was turning out to be a long day.

* * *

Before dinner that evening Harry and Ginny practiced a few spells with there new wands and Hermione was pleased as Moony announced that she had master Occlumency and Ron was almost there, but couldn't seem to do it correctly if Hermione was smiling at him. For some strange reason... Harry and Ginny had learned a few more spells. Ginny a few more fire spells and even a lightening spell or two. Harry had even became real good at turning on his elemental powers too.

"Okay Harry let's practice a little more on your wisdom element" said Noviskie. Harry nodded and tapped into the magic that coursed through him. Allowing it to fill him up completely. Once again Harry felt he could understand anything. He knew a lot if not everything in a book.

_' Everything huh? Don't happen to know thee order of the Horcruxes do you? '_ asked Ginny. Harry concentrated. He forced his mind on the matter and to no avail though could he understand anything about the order. He came back to normal and looked at Noviskie.

"You tried to find the order of them didn't you?" asked Noviskie with knowing eyes. By this time Moony, Hermione and Ron were all paying attention. Harry nodded. "Didn't work though did it" Harry shook his head.

"Why not?" asked Hermione. "I mean to say he has the element of wisdom he should be able to tell us"

"Not necessarily Miss. Granger. See wisdom is what is learned from a book. Common sense is what is learned from life. No one can teach you the lessons about living. There is no replacement for that of which life brings" said Noviskie. Harry nodded. His head was completely filled. Harry forgot about dinner and collapsed in bed. He was hungry, but he was more tired than anything. Sleep did not avoid him. It came on swift wings and Harry flew off with it.

When he awoke he was surprised to find Ginny curled at his side. He didn't remember her coming to him last night. But yet here she was. Asleep and Harry had at some point acknowledged her as his arm was holding her close to him. Her head was resting on his chest and she had one arm wrapped around his middle and another laying out behind her. Harry smiled. A rumbling in his stomach made him frown. Harry squirmed. But another rumble had Ginny stirring and when she lifted her head to look sleepily at him, Harry smiled.

"Sorry.. I guess it wasn't such a good idea skipping dinner then" Ginny smiled at his cheek and lifted herself up and reached out the bed curtains that Harry didn't remember closing either. His smile got wider when she drew her hand back in with a tray of food. She took the lid that covered it off the top.

"I had Dobby bring this up last night. I knew you would be hungry and that you would go wondering around again, but I thought I would save you some time" Ginny blushed and Harry raised his hand. He tucked the red lock of her hair that had slipped in her face behind her ear, and cupped her cheek. He placed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back.

"Thanks Gin." said Harry. He looked at the tray and saw there was enough for at least three people. "Want to join me?" Ginny nodded and took a piece of fruit and started eating while Harry tucked into one of the sandwiches. They ate until they were both comfortably full, but not stuffed. Harry lifted the tray off the bed and replaced it on his nightstand, before closing the curtains and making sure to place charms around the bed with a wave of his hand. He loved being able to do wandless magic. Ginny smiled at him as they resumed laying down, facing each other.

Harry held her around the middle. Ginny had her arm on his hip. He noticed she was wearing his shirt. And this feeling warmed him and made him smile. Ginny leaned forward and kissed him. Harry didn't pull away only to hold her closer. Ginny's tongue darted out and crossed over his lips. Harry smiled against her kiss and opened his mouth to let her deepen it. She took the opportunity to make her intentions clear by pushing him on his back and rolling with him. To where she laid sprawled out on top of him. Harry tangled his hands in her hair and held her face to his. Ginny moved her hips against his and even through the layers of clothing, he could feel her heat and her rising desire. She wanted him, and he needed her. Harry let the fire that was rolling within them both roar to life along with his body. He traced her back, down to her hips with his hands and pressed firmly on them, letting her feel the effect she was having on him. Ginny moaned against his lips.

Harry pushed up his shirt she wore and stripped it from her body. She wore nothing underneath and Harry vaguely wondered if she had planed this, but this thought seemed to excite him further. Ginny laughed in his mind and pushed her hips against his making Harry moan. He sat up and let her knees tuck in beside him He ran the length the bare skin that made up her sides and Harry trailed his kisses to her neck and collar bone, until he finally claimed a mound. It's bud hardening into a peaking bud. Ginny moaned as her head fell back. Her hair tickling an erotic dance against his legs. He knew she was ready. She was always ready for him.

Harry smiled inwardly and bit on her breast, Ginny gave a cry of pain and pleasure mixed. He moved to the next breast and preformed the same act of torture on it. Ginny was moving her hips in hopes to make contact with his, but Harry wouldn't allow her the deep penetration only he could give her. For she needed him now and the knowledge of this drove him to complete and udder madness. He slipped his hand down to the soft nest that rest between her thighs and slipped a finger in, to circle around her nub. Ginny moaned and soon grew frustrated that he was not quite touching her where she wanted him too.

"Harry please" she cried and Harry smiled as he let his finger come a bit closer but still not to touch her. Ginny gave a frustrated growl and finally Harry smiled and obliged by sweeping over her nub. Ginny gave a satisfied moan of pleasure out and Harry repeated his motion over her. His lips sucking harder at her breast. Ginny was panting and pushing her hips on his hand, wanting him in her. Harry finally inserted his finger inside her womanly sheath and Ginny all but shouted her delight. Harry withdrew and pushed in softly and tantalizingly slow. Ginny slammed her hips down to meet his rising hand and Harry withdrew and added another. He knew Ginny was working herself up. Harry could tell by the rise and fall of her chest. Her body was reacting to his in no other way that he'd known. Ginny quickly moved off him and Harry was momentarily shocked at the sudden change.

"Gin what-"

"Shh" said Ginny placing a finger to his lips and giving him a seductive smile that made Harry smile in return. Taking his old wand from his cloak she waved it front of her stomach. She then pulled off his robes that he'd fallen asleep in and soon had him completely bare, in his birth right and all his glory erect and protruding from his body. Ginny gave a satisfied smile before putting her lips to him and Harry gave a hiss of enjoyment. He loved her lips, loved the way she moved her mouth on him. But even Harry was shocked when he raised his head to watch and saw her take him all the way in her mouth. Harry was sure he was in her throat. The feeling was becoming to much. Harry moaned a deep since of yearning and Ginny stopped and in one swift move climbed on top of him straddling him and had him shoved deep inside her. But she didn't stop she kept moving her hips and Harry was groaning in his cogent want that he couldn't stop either.

He sat up and she tucked her legs behind him. Harry moved his legs to help her to keep moving against him. He claimed her lips in a possessive loving way before going to her breast again. When he felt Ginny's body tighten against his he bit hard on her breast and Ginny cried out in her climax. Harry moved her a few more times and meet his own ecstasy as Ginny bit his neck and sucked it hard. Harry had groaned out and took them both back to the bed. He rolled them to their sides and Ginny placed her bum in his groin. Harry smiled. He was breathing hard and his heart thumped against his chest. Ginny sighed in contentment and Harry hugged her that much closer.

"Love you" she whispered. Harry's smile grew into a broad grin.

"I love you too, wildfire" he whispered back. Harry was happy. Happy to be holding Ginny. Happy that he was able to do these type of things with her. For him there would be no other. No other could effect him the way she did. Her comfort, her lips, her words were even tantalizing to him. He felt Ginny wiggle her hips and push back in him. Harry cocked an eyebrow and gave in as he let his hands roam over her smooth flesh.

Ginny was growing. She was becoming more feminine. More seductive. More open about her sexuality. Intrigued, Harry let his hands cup her breast and Ginny arched her back to fill his hand with all of her. Harry was sure she had even grown there too. He skated his hands over her warm flesh stroking lovingly from breast to thigh and Ginny's skin grew quite hot. Harry traced down the valley of her breast and over her soft stomach and abdomen. Ginny gave a quiet moan out and Harry smiled into her hair.

He let his wondering hand feel the soft auburn nest and Harry this time took the time to appreciate her grooming. She no longer had curls, but she wasn't bare either. She was trimmed and Harry wondered briefly when she had done this. But he liked it, he could feel more of her naturalness. More of her wetness. Harry groaned as his want started to pine for her pleasuring cries again. He slipped a finger into her folds and Ginny threw her leg back and over his thigh to give him better access. Harry groaned liking the way her body covered and kept him. His finger dancing a pattern that he was making up as he went and soon he was pushing into her again. Ginny arched her hips forward and Harry's body hardened to the point it ached.

To far in his own desire to move Harry reached between them and found her center from behind. Ginny gave a startled gasp as Harry began rubbing on her. Ginny let her surprise pass, as her passion filled them and threatened to take them over. Harry parted her folds and drove his throbbing body into hers from where he laid behind her. Ginny tensed a bit and then relaxed. Harry groaned feeling her womanhood tighten in surprise around him. Squeezing him adamantly. He draped his hand over her hips and pushed them more towards him. The movement brought pleasure to both as they together gave a surprised pleasing moan. Harry didn't know what he was doing, but moved as their bodies commanded them. Harry withdrew to a point of withdrawal and pushed back in. Ginny gave a moan and Harry gritted his teeth. Leaving one hand on her hip to make sure she would not move to far from him.

Harry reached between her hot body and the mattress and found her breast. Plucking and teasing at it till Ginny was moaning and crying out for release. Harry groaned as his hips kept the smooth rhythm and when Ginny convulsed her hips against his, he felt her wet heat. Harry started pumping with a bit more speed into her and Harry felt her sensitive flesh making way for a dramatic climax. Though he knew Ginny would hold on to for a while. And she did. Harry was not disappointed in the least. Only allured further, she was holding on for him.

He drew patterns over her breast. His hand firmly on her abdomen, holding her tightly to him. Harry quickened the pace until he could hold on no longer. He spilled with a groan of completion, but kept his rhythm. Ginny must have felt his release as she cried out and came pouring out around him. Harry groaned in the sensation of her. She was brilliant. A masterful piece of wanton splendor. Magnificence beyond equivalence. Harry held her tightly to him and both too exhausted to move Ginny feel asleep quickly, and Harry fell asleep soon after with himself still in her. The feeling gave him a peacefulness that he had come to know as only having when he became one with Ginny.

* * *

"Sometimes I think I am the most stupidest witch to ever disgrace the halls of Hogwarts" cried out Hermione. The all sat in Dumbledore's library looking through more books, though even Hermione had been about to admit that the books weren't very affirmative. Harry and Ginny had been secretly waiting for the moment.

"You are not!" said Ron. "And you know it ... which come to think of it might make you a bit on the thick side... but no way near stupid Hermione." Hermione looked as if she was about to argue, but Ron had slipped a compliment in the remark as well. Harry and Ginny exchanged amused glances at watching Hermione in her quandary. Hermione settled for looking back at her book and ignoring him.

"I have found it! Just what Dumbledore intended for us to find" she said. Her tone gaining excitement as she talked.

"What?" said Harry and Ginny at the same time as Harry fell into the seat beside Hermione so he could look over her shoulder. Ginny fell graciously into his lap. Harry put his arms around her, as Hermione began to read.

_"To make a Horcrux is forbidden by ministry officials. I for one would have to agree. The making of a Horcrux is vile and cruel. Not only to man kind, but to yourself as well. The want to make one is enough for a person to earn them a lifetime sentence in long time ward at St. Mungo's. So I will not divulge on how to make a Horcrux, but rather on how to destroy it._

_Horcruxes are ignoble. They are the most distasteful thing a witch or wizard is to have created with magic thus far, but seeing as how they still can be made. I will tell you how to destroy it. A Horcrux is made from killing somebody. A human form. An animal or of sorts will not work. It must be a human. It can be placed within an animal, or an object, but the initial murder must be that from a human species. Not only is that thee only ingredient, but the Horcrux must be made at the time of the human death. It is said to be painful. That you could literally feel a part of your soul rip from your body and mind. Who would want such an experience? The wizarding and Muggle world are best without. I assure you, but if this being the case. Merlin help us all, then to destroy it. Is no simple feat. _

_One must be willing to sacrifice to accomplish this. For a Horcrux is nearly impossible to defeat, nearly... It takes a ready mind. An able body, and a passionate heart to accomplish this. I wish the person who ever has to face this luck. And may Merlin be smiling on you..."_

"Sacrifice? What does that mean?" asked Ron. Harry sighed. He didn't like the sound of the word either.

"Maybe it's not what we're all thinking" said Hermione marking the page and setting it on the table in front of her.

"Oh what par tell are you thinking?" asked Ginny. Her face impassive.

"Well, normally sacrifice would mean to kill a breathing organism" said Hermione. "But I don't think so in this case"

"Why not?" asked Harry. He knew he sounded hopeful, but it was hard not too.

"Because if it takes a death to make a Horcrux than thee only way to destroy one is to-" began Hermione.

"Counter it" said Ginny as her face reflected the relief Harry was feeling.

"Right! So my guess is that it's a spell with probably a complicated wand movement or something" she said leafing through the pages of another book.

"A spell! That's all! Well, Harry could do that, or maybe you could Hermione" said Ron.

"No I don' think so" said Hermione grimly.

"Why not? Why couldn't one of us do it?" asked Ginny.

"Because it says a ready mind, but also an able body and a passionate heart. And while I may have two of those things Ginny you and I lack in an able body, and Ron no offense but you lack in a ready mind" said Hermione sending an apologetic look at Ron. Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione leaned forward and planted her lips on his. Ron looked shocked but gave in quickly. Hermione pulled back. "Sorry, but we've got to be sure that the person who tries this is ready."

"Yeah and let's think about everyone who does know" said Ginny. "Noviskie, his heart's not so passionate anymore"

"Moony, doesn't have an able body" said Harry.

"McGonagall lacks in the able body mode too" said Hermione.

"Dumbledore's dead, so he lacks with the body thing too" said Ron thoughtfully.

"Well, obviously" snapped Ginny. Harry could tell that she was not really liking the sound of it anymore than he. But if this is what he had to do to have a normal life than he was going to accomplish it!

"There's no one else. It's got to be me. It is after been prophesied. I will destroy the Horcruxes, rest than we go after Voldemort" said Harry.

"Didn't Dumbledore say that he wasn't for sure if Tom could feel them or not?" said Hermione and Harry nodded his head. "If that's the case and he can feel them. He may come looking for you"

"Why would he do that?" asked Ron. "Sounds a bit thick don't you think?"

"No she's right" said Ginny. "Think about it. He's still got Nagini so he'll think we won't know about her. I mean no one supposedly does right?"

"Right, so that would mean that he would seek Harry out to try and destroy him, before he finds the last one. Nagini" said Hermione. Both Women looked satisfied that they had figured it out, but then as one frowned. "So-"

"When Harry destroys them, we might have what two days tops" said Ginny.

"At the most" agreed Hermione.

"Wait! Are you saying that after I destroy the Horcruxes that he will be coming to find me, to kill me before I can get to the snake" asked Harry. Ginny and Hermione nodded in unison. "Great, just making sure" he replied grimly. Ron shot him a look of uneasiness. They obviously knew they had been close to killing him off, but the realization was starting to dawn a little clearer.

"Harry" said Hermione quietly. Harry looked up at her, but she kept her eyes firmly to the ground. "I think I know how to destroy the Horcruxes"

"Really? How?" asked Harry a feeling erupted in his stomach and he immediately dreaded the answer, but knew it was thee only way.

"Avada Kedavra" she whispered. Ron started choking and Ginny nearly fell off his lap, if it had not been for Harry holding onto her.

"What?" said Harry. Unsure of what really to say.

"Think about it Harry. Once the souls are bared and showing. There's only one way to kill something like that" said Hermione meekly.

"Yeah, but what about the diary. All I did with it was pierce it with a fang" countered Harry. Trying desperately to not have to do the killing curse.

"Why can't he do something like that with the other's as well" said Ginny.

"Because Tom was starting to take form with the diary. he was almost alive again." said Hermione. "It would only make since"

"No way. What about the dementor's they could easily just kiss it right out of them" said Ron finding his voice again.

"Have you got a dementor in you're pocket Ron? Or somehow stashed one in you're dormitory? Because as far as I know thee only dementor's that are known to the wizardry kind are working for Voldemort" said Hermione sending him a look. Making it clear that she was not happy about this either. Harry saw Ron swallow hard and nod his head.

"Yeah you're right. She's right" said Ron looking up and meeting Harry's eyes, yet his tone was cautious. Harry lowered his eyes to the floor. Not wanting to met anyone else's eyes. He felt the feeling return. The feeling of the marked man. That was him. He was marked.

_' No, not marked '_ said Ginny as she placed a warm hand on his cheek and gently lifted his face to hers to meet her gaze. _' Chosen. And we are the chosen ones friends who will stand by him no matter the scenario '_ Ginny vowed. Harry felt torn. He couldn't ask Ginny to go through that, or to even stand by him through that. _' That's why you're not asking Harry Potter. I'm telling you that's just how it is. I love you more than anything. I will not let you go through this alone. Because you're not. You will always have Ron, Hermione and you will always have me. I'll be there right where you need me Harry '_ Harry placed a sweet hard kiss on her lips to tell her with more than words that he loved her, and he appreciated her with every moral fiber of his being.

"Umm.. Umm!" Harry tore his lips way from Ginny's and looked over at his best friends. "We're there for you too, mate." said Ron. Hermione nodded beside him.

"Through and through Harry" said Hermione. Harry nodded and smiled. Words would never be enough to tell his friends just how much he valued there friendship.

"So what's first?" asked Ginny breaking the thick silence that had pursued. Harry sighed.

"Simple. We need to gather all the Horcruxes together and prepare." said Harry.

"Where will we keep them till then? In here?" asked Ron looking around Dumbledore's library as if a secret hiding spot was suddenly going to yell 'over here!'

"Of course not Ronald" snapped Hermione. "I told you before, we're going to need a trunk. A magical one"

"Like Moody's" said Harry.

"Harry we never saw Moody's trunk. Are you sure it's safe?" asked Hermione nervously.

"As safe as it can get." said Harry. Hermione still looked doubtful.

"Hermione, this is Moody we're talking about here. Over watchful, over protective, and over paranoid Moody" said Ginny.

"Yeah , I guess it's safe then" said Hermione. They all knew Moody was paranoid and not by just a bit either. Still his psychotic behavior just might prove to be useful.

* * *

I am glad to see you're return" said Dumbledore as the fireplace came to life in emerald green flames and Harry and Ginny stepped through. They had followed Moony, and Tonk's was to be following Ron and Hermione. They had made the trip to Gringot's bank. The Horcruxes safely nestled in Harry's cloak pocket. Harry nodded, still feeling the tense that had formed in his stomach and muscles. Hermione and Ron stepped out a few moments later, and then Tonks. Both wished good luck to them all and left. Moody had dropped off his magical trunk for use of the order earlier. The only set of keys was sitting on McGonagall's desk.

"So the same trunk or different compartments?" asked McGonagall.

"Different" said Harry, Hermione, and Ginny at the same time. McGonagall looked up wearily up at Dumbledore's frame, who merely sat back smiling.

They placed the Hufflepuff cup in the third compartment around some old storage trunks that Moody had left. The locket in the fourth and the broach in the sixth. Each covered and hidden in place. The trunk would remain in McGonagall's office and the keys would remain with Harry. Who was starting to feel the end of the prophecy nearing. He hoped that he had fate on his side for once.

Ginny took his hand and Harry meet his eyes with hers, then Ron's, and Hermione's as they stood outside of McGonagall's office now. Some fifteen minuets later. They all held solemn looks of resolute determination. Nodding there head in almost unison. They headed for the Gryffindor common room. Harry had to prepare his mind, body and heart if he was to destroy the Horcruxes. He knew he could do it, with his friends and Ginny beside him. He felt he could conquer just about anything. _Just about..._.

* * *

**AN :**

**Okay! Here we are. Sorry this one took me a bit longer, but with the end nearing. I have to make sure I tie up the right strings. So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. With the given history I have laid upon you, anyone want to change their theory on the order of the Horcruxes? The next chapter will tell the final tale on the order.**

**I hope this answered everyone's questions about whether or not Voldemort knew about the wands that Olivander was making. Because he might have suspected something was going on, but to confirm that he knew, no he did not!**

**Please review as I await for it eagerly. **

**(Note to muse : This means you too! lol )**

**Until next chapter, take care,**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	37. Casus Belli

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Chapter : 37**

**Casus Belli

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Morning Headmistress. Anything I could do for you?" asked Regulus as he fell into the couch facing the fire. Harry could see the bedroom with the bed's rumpled clothing. A pile of books beside the bed and some more were scattered through out the sitting room. Harry briefly wondered what he had been reading up on. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and McGonagall who had agreed to let Harry have a talk with Regulus. Hermione had chosen to go to the library instead. She was still searching the property's of Horcruxes. Trying desperately to figure out the order of them.

"Yes in fact there is. Mr. Potter here need's your assistance. And I dare say find he shall get it" said McGonagall crossly.

"Of course" sneered Regulus. "Well, let's see Potter what can I assist you on?"

"The Horcruxes" said Harry simply as he strode over to stand in front of the fire place.

"I'm afraid I've told you all I know" said Regulus.

_' He's lying '_ said Ginny. Harry shot her a look of agreement. "Remind us" she said to Regulus. Regulus looked over at her, then his eyes flew to Magnus.

"A pet snake?" said Regulus smiling.

"Something like that, oh and he's mine." said Harry. Regulus snapped his attention back to Harry with a look in his eyes that Harry couldn't quite place. It wasn't fear, nor was it amusement.

"Seems like a little more of him went into you than even he knows." said Regulus. He drew his legs up and rested them on the table in front of where he sat. McGonagall looked like she wanted to say something. Instead she pursed her lips and remained quiet.

"Yeah, seems like a little more did, but that's not why we're here and that's not why you're in hiding" said Harry getting the subject back on the main topic.

"Alright I'll level with you, a bit more anyway. I am in hiding if the dark lord knew I was here. He would be here in a matter of hours with his army that certainly out numbers yours" said Regulus.

"I'm about to do something that will bring him here anyway" said Harry and watched as a slight fear enveloped his eyes. "Afraid?"

"Not of him. Let's just say I'm curious as to who will truly win?" said Regulus. Harry met his eyes. Sirius's eyes. "If you're wondering if I know, I do"

"Know what?" asked Ginny.

"I know, but does she?" said Regulus pointing his finger to Ginny, but keeping his eyes on Harry.

"She's not your concern. Is she. But I'll play your game. She knows what I know" said Harry.

"Everything?" sneered Regulus. Harry stared back with what he hoped was an expressionless face. "Even the prophecy?"

"Bloody hell not that piece of rubbish again" said Ginny sighing dramatically. Regulus looked at her stunned. "Yes and I'm still with him" Regulus looked momentarily confused.

"Power the dark lord knows not" he whispered. Harry smiled smugly.

"Yes, I can love. Imagine that" said Harry.

"A power the dark lord underestimates. I warned him. I warned him, that you could easily fall... I warned him, and you did" Regulus said incoherently.

"Okay now that we've established that. I told you a piece of information. Now you tell me" said Harry. Regulus raised his eyes he still seemed dazed.

"Strength like I said. Is thee only way to penetrate the lockets defenses" said Regulus.

"And?" said Ron.

"I tried everything in my birth right to attempt this. I was not strong enough." said Regulus.

"I think Harry will have enough strength" said Ginny sending a wink at Harry.

"What after the strength?" asked Harry.

"You need a spell that will tear the object the Horcrux rest in, apart" said Regulus.

"Like what?" asked McGonagall.

"It would have to be as powerful as the object. Take the locket, the power of the spell has to be the same amount of power in the locket" said Regulus as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What kind of spell?" asked Harry.

"I answered one of your questions, now answer one of mine" said Regulus. "What did the red head mean by you've got enough strength?"

"I have the power of the four elements. Given to me by love" answered Harry. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to be divulging his information he did have, but if he wanted to learn how to kill Voldemort. This was thee only way.

"Four elements?" asked Regulus. He sat up quickly and his feet went back to the floor. "The simple power of that enables you to do a world of magic you would not otherwise"

"Yeah, I know." said Harry. Making light of the powerful symbol on his chest. Regulus looked incredibly on at him. "Now my question"

"Err..." said Regulus as he still seemed shocked at Harry's power. Harry watched him give a shake of his head before continuing. "The locket, I found the simple Reductor curse will work. Now when the soul gets bare. Shown, it will be more difficult... err... for a normal wizard anyway" said Regulus. Harry raised his eyebrows at him. Did he just admit that he was better than most wizards?

_' More like just powerful '_ said Ginny. Harry allowed a smile to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Please continue" said Harry with an amused expression. Regulus gave a throaty cough.

"Now I know of the golden broach. It was last made. I know this because I witnessed the scene that confirmed what I was told" said Regulus. He had gritted his teeth over the last four words and Harry gave another slight smile. "I saw Severus holding a wizard-"

"Who?" entered Harry.

"Caradoc Dearborn" said Regulus. Harry cut his eyes at him. "Know of him?" asked Regulus with slight interest.

"I've heard of him." admitted Harry. "He was a part of the original Order. Never found, if I'm not mistaken" McGonagall looked at him with tears in her eyes. Ginny and Ron looked wondering at him. _' Moody told me '_ He saw Ginny's face dawn with comprehension.

"That's right. The dark lord used him to make the broach." said Regulus. "Now if you take that Horcrux, you will need a different spell. That matches it's power see?" Harry nodded.

"How do you know this?" asked Ron. Regulus looked smugly up at him.

"I spent the last sixteen years in seclusion. All I had was my books and lab. Did you find that as well?" he asked looking at Harry.

"Yes" said Harry. It was Regulus's turn to look wondering. "I sensed the magic you had on it. Oh and the defensive spell you had on it. Never fazed me. Sorry" said Harry with a smirk of his own. Regulus cut his eyes at him.

"I put a lot of power into that spell" said Regulus indignantly.

"So it would seem" said Harry indifferently.

"How? How did you get past the charm?" asked Regulus as he sat back into the couch again with awe written on his face, though it couldn't have been clearer he did not want to be willingly impressed. Yet he was.

"I have been given a magical increase" said Harry.

"Increase?" said Regulus. "Of course. Love. True love" He shot a look at Ginny who smiled smugly back at him defiantly. "That would mean you received one as well"

"That would not be your concern. You will direct your questions at me. And only me" said Harry he was sure he must have looked angry, because the next thing was Regulus snapped his attention back to Harry and then to the floor. "Now" said Harry breathing in deep to steady himself. "What comes after that. When the souls are bare. Are shown"

"There are only two ways to kill a piece or a whole soul Potter" said Regulus quietly. His eyes still on the ground at his feet.

"And that is?" asked Harry.

"One would be the dementor's, but there at the dark lords command" said Regulus. "And the second... "

"Avada Kedavra" said Harry. Hermione had been right. Judging it all by the look Regulus was giving him.

"With the purity of your heart" he said sneeringly. "I think that would be your worst problem right there"

"No it's not" said Harry. "For when I cast it. I won't be killing a person. I'll be killing nefariousness" Regulus raised his right eyebrow.

"You think so, do you?" Regulus asked.

"Yes. He may not be the last dark art pursuer. But I will make sure it's the last of him" vowed Harry.

"Potter, keep a few things in mind. I may help you. But make no mistake I am not your ally. I will not fight alongside of you. I am only helping you because a half blood as gotten too powerful for my liking" said Regulus.

_"By the sound of this ones tone, you'd think he were trying to convince himself of the same thing."_ hissed Magnus.

_"No, he's trying to be the exact opposite of his brother"_ hissed Harry. He noticed that Regulus did not flinch, but rather looked on with interest.

_"Brothers by blood, but never by true heart"_ hissed Magnus. Harry agreed.

"I do not expect anything out of you. Sirius didn't and neither do I" said Harry. Regulus snorted.

"Oh yes, he was your godfather wasn't he?" sad Regulus. "We have the same eyes you know"

"You may have the same eyes, but you've neither the same heart or soul" snapped Harry. His annoyance with the man growing to a feverish peak.

"No we are at different ends of the world on that one." said Regulus prideful. "Just making sure we're on the same page at least"

"We will never be on the same page. You and I may want a world free of Voldemort" said Harry noticing the way Regulus flinched at the name. "But if another should rise after, I will be there to stop them. Make no mistake" Regulus smiled again.

"Then after the fall of the dark lord, may we meet again on the battle field" said Regulus.

"And what makes you think, that you will live to see another battle?" asked Ginny. Her wand pointed at Regulus's chest. Regulus looked at her wand than at her, Harry then back to the wand.

"I was just stating that if Potter here kills the dark lord, I will help another rise, a pureblood" said Regulus.

"She's right. What makes you think that we'll let you leave her unscathed?" said Ron. Who had drawn his wand and had it pointed to Regulus.

"Now, now. Wouldn't want to get to quick on the drawl in front of your headmistress now would you?" taunted Regulus.

"I have temporarily gone blind" said McGonagall a look of irritation on her face. Regulus cut his eyes.

"See Regulus? I have friends that will make sure there will never be another who rises after your dark lord" said Harry as Ron and Ginny came to stand on either side of him.

"Foolish friends" sneered Regulus.

"Friends that act on heart and not on fear" said Harry. Regulus met his eyes again.

"What would you know about fear Potter?" said Regulus with a look of contempt.

"Lets see... Mmm... I have faced Voldemort four times." said Harry.

"Loads of Death Eaters" said Ron.

"Loads of menacing creatures" entered Ginny.

_"I back you up as well, on whatever it is their saying"_ hissed Magnus. Harry felt grateful.

"Nope wouldn't know anything about fear" said Harry. He took a moment to enjoy Regulus's stunned expression. "Next question... How did you know about the prophecy?" Regulus allowed a sneering smile to come across his lips.

"The dark lord wasn't so... diligent about letting his followers know about it. Though he didn't know it's entirely. Actually he seemed to find it rather amusing" said Regulus laying back again in the couch and putting his legs back up on the table. "Something tells me you know it's full content?"

"And why would he do that?" asked McGonagall. Harry ignored the remark of the prophecy. That was one thing he was not willing to divulge. Not yet anyway.

"Back then it did seem rather odd. To actually think that a baby could defeat an older wizard and at the age of one. It was unheard of. Laughable even" said Regulus.

"So you all sat around and banged your knees over it, did you?" said Ron.

"Something like that" said Regulus.

"So tell me are you laughing now?" asked Ginny as her wand had not wavered from Regulus.

"What do you think?" sneered Regulus.

"The order of the Horcruxes" said Harry. He visibly saw McGonagall grow rigged, but remain quiet.

"How about you answer another one of my questions" said Regulus. Harry nodded his head once. "What four elements do you posses?"

"Compassion, Wisdom, Strength, and Vindictive" answered Harry.

"Compassion, not at all surprised there. Wisdom, heard that about you, you did after all get through the triwizard tournament" said Regulus. Harry was instantly reminded of the scrap book Regulus had made about him. "Strength, well again not surprising you are afar all a Gryffindor. Vindictive huh? Well, now that is surprising, though not so much... You do after all possess character traits of the dark lord" said Regulus. "So it appears that the Hogwarts Four have returned"

"So I've heard" said Harry trying to not let the annoyance show on his face. He was tired of people reminding him of this. It seemed as if they were expecting too much of him. Ginny sent him a look of love and understanding.

"Don't seem to thrilled though, and yet I wonder why?" asked Regulus looking at Harry as if trying to see through him.

"That's a separate question" said Ron on Harry's defense. Regulus shrugged his shoulder in what would appear absentmindedly.

"What order do the Horcruxes go in?" asked Harry.

"That I really do not know" said Regulus. Harry stared doubtful at him. "Now really Potter why would I lie? I have nothing to gain if you loose"

_' He does have a good point. If I did loose he would be killed by Voldemort '_ observed Harry.

_' So he must be telling the truth '_ said Ginny. _' Hermione and I will get together to discuss this one further. We have dad bringing some more research material later on. If we need more information. It's not like he's going anywhere ' _

_' True '_ said Harry. "Fine, so what can you tell us to further assist you in your one request of killing Voldemort" Regulus flinched again at the name.

"Nothing else. That is all I know" said Regulus.

"One more thing then. Why would Lucius go back with Voldemort, if he knew that you were out to take Tom down? said Harry.

"The dark lord has his son. No matter what you assume of Lucius, he will always put his son first." said Regulus.

"Why? Their both bloody cowards" said Ron.

"His son is his heir." said Regulus simply.

"He wants to make sure the Malfoy line continues" said Ginny. Regulus nodded with a smile.

"That is all I know." said Regulus. "So what do you think?"

"I would say that you followed Mummy and Daddy's advice to be the hero of the Black family. Another way to out do your brother. Then found yourself in a world full of dung. A place you weren't too happy to be in. Then low and behold an old man drops by, safes you from your brother, and offers you a name. A name that you decided to look into, and discover that Tom was nothing more than a half blood. You use it as your escape. I don't think you could have done what Voldemort was ordering you to do anyway, so it was easy bale. An easy way out so you wouldn't make yourself look too bad. Stop me if I'm getting close" said Harry. Regulus sneered.

"You think it have it all down" said Regulus sneeringly. "But in truth your self assurance will kill you"

"And you would know something about this?" said Harry. His annoyance at full brim.

"Intelligibly" said Regulus. Harry didn't care to know Regulus's meaning. He gave him one last hard look before heading through the portrait hole. He was soon joined with the others. The portrait closed.

"Headmistress, Shall I give my full report?" said the painting. Harry looked up and found a man with a short silver hair that was still streaked with black. His face was round and hard. His eyes a cold blue gray. They sent chills down Harry's neck.

"Fine, go on" said McGonagall.

"At first there was nothing. He showered and then went to sleep and slept a long time. But last night a stranger came. They wore a black hooded cloak and they had the password so I let them in. But when they got inside they walked up to him and just stood there. Even touched his face once, before leaving again." the painting said.

"And who was this visitor?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm afraid I do not know" said the painting. "They had the password, I just figured it was you or someone you would allow in"

"Thank you, but from now on, if I am not in attendance no one gets in or out" said McGonagall the painting bowed his head and stilled. McGonagall looked crossly at the three in front of her.

"Don't look us Professor" said Harry. "We didn't come back"

"Don't be silly Mr. Potter. Of course you didn't" said McGonagall.

"Then who would?" asked Ginny.

"I do not know Miss. Weasley." McGonagall said as she relaxed her face a little bit and immediately looked tired and exhausted.

"Professor? I have to ask you something?" said Harry.

"Go on then Mr. Potter if it is important enough" said McGonagall.

"It is. Who gave Sirius the word that Regulus was dead to begin with?" asked Harry. McGonagall heaved a deep breath and looked at him apologetically.

"It was a member of the then order, someone on the inside" she said. Harry met her eyes and knew at once who she meant.

"Snape" Harry said. McGonagall nodded her head. "Ma'am do you think that Snape is really a Death Eater or a member just too far under cover to risk contacting us?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. Albus thinks that he is undercover." said McGonagall.

"And you? What do you think?" asked Ginny.

"I am torn. I look at his portrait and think he should be behind that desk, not me." said McGonagall looking tired and mournful. "But I know he would have it no other way in case of his death. But still Severus is the reason isn't he?" McGonagall looked up at Harry who had been watching her. She was looking for reassurance in what he had witnessed. Harry nodded his head in reply. She took a steadying breath patted his shoulder and together they entered back into the main corridor. She bid them a farewell and Harry watched her leave.

"Hermione's waiting for us in the library." said Ron. Harry nodded and together the three of them walked to the library.

* * *

"So which do you suppose came first?" asked Harry for the umpteenth time that week. 

"I don't know" said Hermione shaking her head from side to side. Her eyes never leaving the pages of the book she held.

"But we're working on it" said Ginny. "We had McGonagall tell dad to bring a list of a few things from the burrow and he's suppose to bring them later."

"Like what kind of things?" asked Ron.

"Remember those scrolls from Grimmauld Place" said Hermione smartly. She finally marked her page and laid it down in her lap.

"If Regulus isn't telling us the truth it would sure to be in them scrolls" said Ginny.

"And Ginny and I left them in a place that Mrs. Weasley could easily find them, as long as we told her the location" said Hermione. Harry stared dumbfounded at the girls. They never ceased to surprise him. What things they figured out when they started thinking together was amazing.

In potions they had managed to keep their Felix Felicis successfully brewing. There potion was thee only one left. Slughorn was mildly shocked. As was Harry and Ron. Harry had briefly wondered if they could use ol' Felix when Voldemort came running, but Professor McGonagall checked into it and found Slughorn didn't have any made up and Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry's Felix wouldn't be prepared for another two months. As it takes almost half the year to successfully make. They simply couldn't wait that long to finish this.

"What if he was telling us the truth" said Ron.

"I don't really think he was" entered Hermione.

"I do" said Harry. Hermione snapped her head to look at him so fast, it almost made Harry dizzy.

"What?" she said.

"Hermione think about it. He would've had to known that the Black house passed to Sirius. I'm thee only one Sirius considered family. Right? So it would only make since for Sirius to give the house to me" said Harry.

"He does have a point Hermione. Regulus didn't seem that surprised when he mentioned not being able to get back inside. Much less find the place." said Ginny.

"True, but-" began Hermione.

"Hermione" said Harry calmly. "I know that he don't like you, and you don't like him. I understand that"

"I didn't say I don't like him" snapped Hermione.

"You really didn't have too" said Ginny tilting her head to the side and looking at Hermione.

"You do have to acknowledge the facts. Regulus did help us on the train to Hogwarts. Regulus did help us on the attack on Hogsmead" said Harry. Hermione looked defiant. As she crossed her arms over her chest. Ron looking confused, wisely stayed out of it. Harry couldn't blame him. The look on Hermione's face was livid.

"Hermione. We love you all in different ways. Obviously" said Ginny looking at Ron then back at Hermione. "We know what Regulus thinks, but we need to take all the information into account. You know we don't think that way." Hermione sighed and let a breath out. Harry thought she looked like she was deflating.

"You're right of course. It's just sometimes it can really get on your nerves" said Hermione. Harry recognized the sign of defeat.

"Get used too it Hermione. Zabini on the platform, Regulus this week. Death Eaters in a few days" said Harry trying to make his friend see light. Hermione nodded her head and laid down in Ron's lap. Ron wasn't about to complain as he started stroking her hair.

"It's just sometimes you know, can really get to a girl" said Hermione.

"Woman" said Ron and Harry together. Causing them all to smile as Harry saw Ginny and Hermione exchange knowing glances.

* * *

Ron had finally master Occlumency, which left him thrilled and made for a quiet night in the common room. Without bickering going on between Ron and Hermione, several fourth years and up had given them odd looks all evening. Harry and Ginny had fun sitting back and watching the stunned faces of their fellow Gryffindor's. The ball was the next evening and Harry knew that Ginny was excited and this feeling echoed into him through her. He really couldn't wait to see Ginny in the blue green dress and cloak. He knew that Ginny was modifying it in a few places, cause she had asked his permission first. Harry had snickered at this. Then finally told her that the dress was hers to do with what she wanted. And Harry was sure she did. Hermione was even acting all girly about it. After Regulus's sudden appearance there only seemed to be one thing left for them to figure out. The order of the Horcruxes. 

Ginny and Hermione had been going over the scrolls from Grimmauld place. When they had once again retired to Dumbledore's private library. But all they found out was everything that Regulus had already told them. Surprised by Ron, it had been the complete truth of what he knew about them. Harry had a growing suspicion that he hadn't lied to them. Regulus was in a battle for his life as well. Though the only big difference was he didn't have to fight for his. Harry did. But not only for his own life, plus Regulus's, not that he cared about the bloke anyway. He was fighting for his friends. For Ginny. For happiness, and love. He had a true reason to fight now. To survive.

Harry took a breath and prepared his mind again. He was rapidly changing from his Animagus form of the griffin. To a elemental power. He had gotten used to his new wand, so much in fact that his old wand that he had grown quite fond of over the last six years. Seemed to have gotten weak overnight. Ginny felt the same with her own old wand. Both had been carrying both wands with them at all times. There new wands hidden in there cloak. Their old wands ready and at hand should the case call for it. They also still carried the invisibility cloaks. Harry reckoned they would for the rest of there lives.

"Okay so first it was the diary when he was seventeen" said Hermione. Harry stopped practicing to watch. She had a black board conjured and floating in mid air. She wrote 'diary' at the very beginning of the long line that ran through the middle of the board.

"Then the ring" said Ginny as she wrote 'ring' a few paces down from where Hermione had wrote 'diary'.

"Then there was either the locket of the cup" said Hermione making two short lines that said both cup and locket.

"Right so that leaves the broach" said Ginny writing 'broach' next.

"Then the final one, Nagini" said Hermione as she wrote in the last Horcrux. Harry looked back over the board. They had written several small notes along the way and the board was covered in chalk. But Harry could see past the obvious, they had written down the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Not his doings, Harry didn't think there was enough black board in the world to do that. But they did write in when a Horcrux was made and the guessed date. Or rather how old they thought Voldemort would have been. Ron looked over the board with complete confusion.

"It's complicated Ron. So rest your mind" said Hermione. Harry and Ginny snorted behind there hands and Ron's face turned red.

"It's not easy having a girl in your head all the time" muttered Ron to Harry. Harry smirked. He remembered a conversation taking place with Ginny very similar too. Though Hermione ignored his comment and continued on cross-referencing the board with the scrolls.

"Hermione" entered Harry. "Why do you think that Ginny and you don't have a capable body? I mean I wouldn't want either of you doing the killing curse even for Voldemort, but why would you say that?"

"Simple we don't possess enough strength. We're strong yes" Hermione said adding this on, because Ginny had sent her a glare. "But we have no way near the amount of strength it would take. Besides it's obvious that since you have that elemental power, that's what it's going to take. Though I'm still working on how much truth there was in Regulus's simple spells idea"

"Okay, I would like to do it as soon as possible. We need to get rid of him soon" said Harry feeling impatient and restless.

"I know Harry we're working on it" said Ginny. She placed a loving kiss on his lips and walked back over to where a pile of scrolls rested and picked one up.

"There" Hermione said as she and Ginny stepped back and ran there eyes over the black board. Harry stood up from where he had sat down what seemed like hours ago. Walking up behind Ginny, he wrapped his arms around her middle and set his chin on the top of her head lightly.

"Got it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we think so" said Hermione. Harry roamed the board with his eyes again.

"The locket came first then?" he commented.

"Yes, it had to of. It had a lot more history to it. Besides he was a Slythrin. Do you honestly think he would allow Hufflepuff to come before Slythrin?" asked Hermione.

"No way" said Ron. "Slythrin's are to thick"

"Exactly what we thought" said Ginny.

"Slythrin greatest of the Hogwarts four" whispered Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, just something I remembered Tom saying. So how did you confirm it was the locket first?" asked Harry.

"Given the history of the locket and the fact that it is a family heirloom" said Hermione.

"Where as the cup meant nothing, except for the fact that it had once belonged to a Hogwarts founder." said Ginny.

"It was obvious that Voldemort would make it first, he may have even used Hepzibah's life form to make the descendent of Hufflepuff a Horcrux for a Slythrin" said Hermione.

"Sounds twisted enough" agreed Ron.

"Yes, we thought so too" said Hermione grimly.

"So it was the diary, then the ring-" said Harry.

"-the locket then the cup-" said Ginny.

"-the broach, then Nagini" said Hermione

"And next comes him" finished Ron. They all stood in silence for a long time. Just staring at the board that told them when Voldemort had truly begun his reign of terror.

"So what kind of spells do we need?" asked Harry.

"Well, that would be simple, if it was not for needing different spells for each one" said Hermione.

"Why do we need different spells?" asked Harry.

"Yeah why can't he use the same one?" said Ron.

"Because their different sizes. Like the cup and the broach are two different sizes. They will need two separate amounts of power and strength" said Ginny turning around in Harry's arms. "Regulus was right, again"

"So what kind of spells do we need?" asked Harry. He was learning that when the two women thought about something together, they were hardly ever wrong.

"There simple spells we're sure of it, just what Regulus said" said Hermione sourly as she walked over to the table.

"Regulus said that the Reductor curse would most likely work on the locket." said Ginny also walking over to where Hermione stood with her book in hand.

"So we're thinking that maybe there all simple spells. So all we have to do is go with the task that Regulus set and continue from there" said Hermione as she sat in the couch and brought a pile of books near her with her foot. Ron went over and pushed them to her and sat beside her. Ginny smiled a little before grabbing another pile and sitting down on the opposite couch. Harry looked back at the board. It was rather odd. So much time he could have been learning about who Voldemort truly was and now, he felt he barley had days left to uncover it all.

"That's because you don't only have days" whispered Ginny. Her arms circling around his middle. Harry brought her around to him. He looked into her brown eyes. Tracing a finger over her soft skin and trailing over her cheeks, chin, ears and lips.

"I will get my life back" vowed Harry. "And when I do, I want to spend it with you. Forever"

"Forever" vowed Ginny back.

"What's next?" asked Ron from behind them. Making them both turn around to face their best friends.

"What are you two doing?" said Harry.

"We're trying to search out spells to get rid of those _unpleasantries_" said Hermione impatiently.

"So why don't we just ask Dumbledore?" said Harry. Hermione looked up and Ron's mouth dropped.

"Well, I kind of forgot about him knowing" said Hermione. "Guess now I know why I didn't get a O in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class last year"

"Bloody hell you're not still on about that are you" said Ron. Harry winced and spotted his mistake as Hermione looked up at him lividly, smacked him across the back of the head and walked to the table.

"How about we have a chat with Dumbledore" said Harry quickly as he pulled out the small trinket frame. Ginny sent him a look as if he couldn't hurry with it any faster than what he was.

* * *

With the three simple spells written on a piece of parchment. The next day Hermione had begun lecturing Harry on them all day between classes. Harry kept his mouth shut and allowed her to rant. At lunch Ron, Ginny and Harry sat through another lecture about the three spells. By time they were heading down to dinner Harry was about to bust. 

"Hermione, lay off. He knows what to do. He's known these spells since second year" snapped Ginny.

"I'm just trying to prepare him Ginny" Hermione said defensively.

"And yet all your managing to do is annoy the bloody hell out of all of us" said Ginny. Hermione went to open her mouth when Ron stepped in.

"Hermione, Harry knows what he's got to do. Trust him, he'll do it right. He's got better aim, a stronger body. Thanks to his elements, and his mind couldn't be anymore ready than what it is. So give him a rest before he actually has to do it, okay?" said Ron bringing Hermione's hand to his lips, where he kissed the top of it and let it dangle between them. Hermione seemed flabbergasted by Ron's plain romantic maneuver that they all fell silent. As they finished making their way to the great hall for a well deserved quiet dinner. Harry and Ginny thanking Merlin all the way.

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of the room of requirement. His nerves were running amuck, his palms were sweating profusely. His friends and McGonagall, Moony, and Noviskie were all standing near. Hermione's look of anxiousness betrayed her emotions. Ron looked green and Harry knew that Ron was wishing there was something he could do to help. In all truth Harry wished there was another way too, but there wasn't. McGonagall looked nervous. Harry knew she was wondering what the effect it would have on the school, and Harry. Ginny held a look of complete and total confidence and love. She nodded her head once and Harry could only star at her. Ginny understood immediately for she ran to him and Harry hugged her tightly to him. They all wished that he didn't have to do what he was about to do. 

"I know you can do this griffin. I have never ending faith in you" she whispered in his ear. Harry nodded again. Leaning back, Ginny placed a small smile on her lips that told Harry she was just as nervous as he. Though he could tell just by her feelings and emotions that were coming from her strongly. Ginny knew her feelings betrayed her, because Harry saw her step up on her tip toes and place a kiss to his lips. Harry let her comfort pour in to him through her kiss. Till he finally tore his lips away from hers and with another small smile, watched her walk back to her place behind the shield Noviskie had put in place for them. Noviskie was staring worriedly next to Moony, they were there in case something would go wrong. The very thought of this made Harry wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans before fumbling to try and get his new wand out.

Harry fingered it, taking in it's smooth dark texture, the ridges from the designs that had been carved into it. Harry saw that one side a dragon had been etched into it, a phoenix beside it and then a griffin forming a circle of power around the wand. And at the very end of the wand his rune of the four elements seemed burnt into the fine wood on two sides. Harry looked down on it's greatness and immediately realized that this wonderfully made wand was about to do something that he himself six years ago when he first entered the wizardry world, thought never to imagine. Harry swallowed hard, as a lump had formed in his throat.

Looking up at the wooden pillar that stood paces from him. Holding the silver locket. Harry could sense the magic inside. He could see the curvy _S_ on it's front. Marking it the real Slythrin locket heirloom. A simple locket holding something it should never had held, a piece of a soul it should never had known. Gathered with his friends, though not in celebration or joy, but in anxiety and nerves. He was about to do an unforgivable. But not only once, no! He was going to have to do it a total of four times. Three would take place today, and the final one... that would take place when Voldemort came for him. Harry wasn't even counting on the spell that would kill Voldemort. Harry sighed.

Breathing in deep he concentrated all his power on his elements, then singled out strength. Allowing it to fill and reshape him. Harry opened his eyes. He had called so much strength into him that not only was his physical body muscle out, but his neck was thick. His arms had ripped his shirt he'd worn. His legs seemed heavy, but a fact seemed to come to mind that he could run all day and never grow tired. Harry shot a look back at Ginny.

_' Doesn't fit you, but if it gets rid of Tom '_ she sighed. Harry smiled grimly. Looking back at the Locket and raising his wand. The tip was quivering slightly from his nerves. But Harry couldn't do anything about it. Not yet anyway.

_"REDUCTO"_ yelled Harry. The spell hit with perfect aim as the wooden pillar got blasted out of the way and flew into bits and pieces, from the simple backlash of the spell. The locket however stayed in place. It now hovered in air. Harry watched in stupefaction as the locket absorbed the spell and began to glow silver. Suddenly the locket burst and sent shards of metal throughout the entire room. Harry brought up his shield just in time.

_' What is that? Is that it? '_ asked Ginny

Harry didn't need to answer because his eyes had never left where the locket had hovered. Now in it's place floated a silver orb surrounded by a black swirling smoke. Harry now knew why black smoke had poured from Aragog. It was Voldemort's evil that protected the orb. Nothing else would purify it, but death. The bared soul showing in it's true form. His heartbeat pounded his ears as he realized the room was quiet. The silence made him deaf with it's suppressed speechlessness. The orb with it's black density reminded Harry of a moon and clouds rather than a soul laced with an evil. An evil unlike anything the world had yet to associate with. Breathing a deep steadying breath Harry tried to prepare himself for what was about to come. As he allowed his element of strength to fade away completely.

_' I'm sorry Ginny ' _

_' Harry do what you must do. I'll love you anyway '_ promised Ginny. Harry couldn't turn to meet her eyes.

"Harry do it! You must do it now!" yelled Hermione. Harry sighed in defeat and called upon his element of vindictive. When his mind was flashing with terrible things he wished he could Obliviate from his mind, Harry opened his eyes. He was once again taller, his fingers long and skinny. His skin paler, and he knew he was a site. Harry raised his wand. There was only one way to return to normal.

_"Avada Kedavra"_ he shouted. His voice echoing back to him as his wand tip came to life with a green beam and it flew straight at the silver orb. Scattering the black smoke from it's place around it, evaporating it. The green beam made contact and Harry's wand started to vibrate. He clung to his wand, as his mind grasped out and struggled to keep hold of the element of vindictive. A pulse of magic lured him forward a step or two, before blasting him back. Harry picked himself up off the floor as he heard Ginny holler for him, both mentally and out loud. He willed his vindictive side to go away as he returned back to normal and Ginny ran to him. He stood to his knees as she came sliding into him, knocking him over again.

"Oh Harry are you alright?" said Ginny as she clung to him even though he was laying flat on the floor. Harry nodded and kissed her. He needed to renew the love he felt he'd drained from his heart. There would be a time and a place for rejuvenation, and it was not now. So Harry only half satisfied pulled back and both he and Ginny got to there feet.

"Harry you did it" said Hermione coming to stand beside him.

"Knew you could, which is actually pretty scary" said Ron

"That's not funny Ronald" snapped Hermione. Ron shrugged. Harry smiled slightly to show Ron he knew he was kidding.

"I know you may not want to hear this Harry, but well done" said Moony softly and he patted his shoulder. Hermione and Ron looked cautiously at him.

"I'm fine everyone, lets just move to the next one." said Harry.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" asked McGonagall. Harry nodded.

"He's sure. If he could face what he's faced before then now is no trouble, though Headmistress, just a little suggestion. Maybe Mr. Potter should be given the day off?" said Noviskie. McGonagall quickly agreed. _Well,_ thought Harry. _At least there's one perk._

_' Maybe I could give you another '_ said Ginny. Harry turned his head from where Hermione and Ron were now setting up the Hufflepuff cup and conjuring another wooden pillar. He stared into Ginny's brown eyes.

_' Oh and what's that? '_ said Harry playing Ginny's game of tease.

_' Two words Mr. Potter. Prefects Bathroom '_ said Ginny smiling.

_' You know the password? '_ asked Harry. Trying not to feel the temptation that was already plaguing him.

_' Would I suggest it otherwise? '_ said Ginny teasing again.

"We're ready" said Noviskie. Harry winked at Ginny and he walked forward to resume his place. And Ginny disappeared behind the shield that Noviskie had just reinforced. Harry turned to make sure they were all safely behind the shield. Hermione, Ron and Ginny nodded at him almost in unison. Harry nodded back, making Moony, Noviskie, and McGonagall nod in return at him. Harry turned and found the Hufflepuff cup with it's yellow glowing badger facing him. Harry breathed in and let his element of strength to take him over again. It came quicker this time and Harry had his wand pointed at the cup.

_"Incendio"_ shouted Harry. A mix of two threads beaded together one blue and was lightening, the other a red orange, fire. Blending together as it made impact with the cup. Though this time the pillar crumbled to finer partials than dust and blew away in the air that the cup was causing as it absorbed the spell. Once again the cup blasted sending shards over the room and Harry wasn't so lucky to bring up his shield this time and a shard sliced into his left arm. He winced into the pain, and heard Ginny cry out for him behind him.

_' I'm fine, stay where you are, Gin '_ he sent her. If he knew Ginny and he did, she would try and get to him. Even if it was the simplest of wounds. When you compare it to the countless of times he's been in the hospital wing.

The soul showed it's self and Harry now recognized the familiar silver orb hidden in the layer of black tenuity. Harry let his element of strength go and called solely upon vindictive and once again allowed it to fill him and when Harry opened his eyes he spotted the pale long and skinny fingers that held his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra"_ shouted Harry for the second time. The green beam flew out and made contact with the orb. Once again killing the blackness that swirled around it before meeting the silver orb. Harry was pulled in again and then blasted back as another piece of Tom's soul was destroyed. Harry picked himself up off the floor much slower this time. His left arm hurt.

_"Episkey"_ said Hermione waving her own wand over the cut and Harry watched it as it healed itself.

_"Tergeo"_ said Ginny right after Hermione as she cleaned the blood off of him. Harry smiled at them both. He didn't expect this part to go smoothly and was surprised to find it was going alright. He muttered his thanks to both, as they both surprised him and hugged him. Ron shot a weird look at him.

"Oh don't be ridicules Ronald" said Hermione as she leaned up and kissed his lips quickly. Ron gave a goofy grin. Harry and Ginny exchanged amused glances.

"Two down one more to go" said Moony.

"For now" said Noviskie grimly. As they both set up the golden broach on once again a wooden pillar. Harry steadied himself as Hermione placed the broach on the pillar and all stepped behind the shield that had been once again been reinforced. Harry called his strength and was soon once again muscled out. This was a smaller object. It needed the least power fullest of the three spells.

_"Deletrius"_ shouted Harry and what seemed like lava pour out of his wand and zoomed in a straight beam across the room. It made contact with the golden broach and Harry brought up his shield. Little good it did him as the spell broke through the defensive charms and sent a powerful shock wave over the room. Harry behind his own shield wasn't protected enough and was instantly blown back. He vaguely saw Moony restraining Ginny and Hermione had her face hid in Ron's chest though she was still able to see what was happening. The shards came flying and Harry felt four enter his skin. Two in his stomach. One in the exact place in his left arm. The last his chest, but Harry was shocked as it didn't penetrate his skin. Harry realized that the scar now bore into his skin from Ginny. Making sure the rune of the four elements couldn't ever be tampered with.

Getting shakily to his knees. Harry summon his vindictive element and when he saw his fingers grow and pale he raised his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra"_ Harry shouted for the last time that day. The green beam met the silver sphere and Harry was instantly pulled near it. Then he was sent blasted across the room. Further than any of the others. Harry laid crumbled on the floor, a hot pain erupted in his scar. Harry's eyes watered as he felt Ginny come to his side. Hermione and her quickly took care of the cuts from the shards of metal. But Harry still not get up.

"What is Harry?" asked Moony's voice. For Harry couldn't see from the tears that still clung to his eyelashes, and streamed down his cheeks.

"He knows." whispered Harry. "Voldemort knows" That was all he could say before blackness overcame him and Harry gone with it.

* * *

Harry awoke in the hospital wing. He recognized it's smell and the feel of the sheets way before he was actually able to open his eyes. Slowly he opened them and took a glace around at the dimly lit room that did indeed make the hospital wing. His hand automatically reached for his glasses and he found them easily enough. Pushing them up the bridge of his nose he looked around. It was in the middle of the night. He smiled as he saw Ron sitting in a chair with his head thrown back. Hermione hunched over with her head in his lap. One arm draped a crossed his lap also and thee other hung off to the side. Her finger tips almost touched the ground at Ron's feet. Harry looked to his other side. Ginny was curled up in her chair. She hugged her knees and looked like she had been crying as her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes seemed puffy. Harry smiled at her devotion. 

_' Ginny ' _

_' Mmm ' _

_' I miss you ' _Harry said. She was clearly asleep and he intended to let her sleep. But at this Ginny's eyes flew open and she quickly scrambled to her feet and threw herself at him. Fresh tears came to her eyes. "Shh it's okay, Gin. I'm okay"

"Oh Harry I was so worried... I thought-" began Ginny but Harry placed his finger to her lips to quiet her. He looked over at Ron and Hermione. Though they looked uncomfortable, he didn't want to wake them up either. Harry patted the empty space next to him and Ginny smiled and laid down beside him as Harry covered them both up. He laid behind her and held her in his arms.

"I love you Gin. Thanks for sticking by me through my worst days" said Harry as sleep came for him again.

"I'll always be here Harry, my sweet griffin" whispered Ginny as Harry's eyes fell.

* * *

"Are they up yet?" Harry heard Moony's voice bound out to his ears. He stirred slightly as Hermione answered him. 

"No, but Madam Pomfrey suspects that they should be...Oh hello Harry" she said Harry shot her a smile and looked at Moony who was still looking weary.

"It's okay, I'm fine" said Harry trying to reassure his fathers friend.

"Are you sure? You took a nasty fall? Though you probably had worst falling off your broom back in your third year" said Moony adding a teasing note at the end. Harry smiled. He looked down and saw Ginny was still asleep. He scooted back to the headboard to prop himself up and brought a still sleeping Ginny between his legs and to rest against his chest. Ginny only whimpered his name in her sleep, causing Harry to grin, as her arms wrapped subconsciously around his waist. Harry looked up and saw Moony, Hermione and Ron all giving him funny looks.

"What she's tired?" said Harry in a defensive tone.

"Now don't get all worked up Harry. It's just so... cute" said Hermione.

"I don't find it cute. I find it disturbing" said Ron.

"Oh Ron, do you expect Ginny to not have the same feelings that you've got. She is a woman you know" snapped Hermione.

"Good to see you too... I feel fine thank you for asking... No I don't recall much about the events that transpired... Oh it sounds horrible... Sorry to put my best friends through that... Thank you for staying with me through the night" said Harry smiling and laughing slightly.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, are you really alright?" said Hermione. Harry laughed.

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to" mumbled Ron. Harry laughed again.

"It's alright. I've been in here loads of times for you two to especially to know that I'll be fine" said Harry giving another laugh.

"Still will always make me worry about you" said Ginny as her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled up at him. Harry smiled back down at her. It was hard not too.

"Don't worry Ginny, you'll get used to it" said Ron, but again didn't spot his mistake till Ginny had her wand drawn at him and his face was covered in the bat-bogy-hex. Hermione shaking her head from side to side. Harry trying desperately not to laugh. Moony look amused.

"Never tell a witch not to worry about her wizard when she's in love Ron." said Moony.

"What's going on here?" Madam Pomfrey came around the white screen and with a flick of her wand Ron's face was back to normal though looking slimy. He quickly left to go take a shower but not before throwing a scowl at Ginny. "Awake are we Mr. Potter?"

"Yes." answered Harry.

"Good then, lets cheek you over. Miss Weasley if you would please" said Pomfrey. Ginny nodded gave Harry a soft kiss. Before climbing out of bed and standing near. Moony, Ginny, and Hermione all watched Pomfrey wave her wand over his body and pronounce him all good, yet again.

"I ran into Mr. Weasley and he said you were awake. How do you feel?" asked McGonagall as she made her appearance just as Pomfrey was finishing up.

"Fine thank you for asking" said Harry sending a smirk at Hermione and Moony gave a soft chuckle. Hermione shot him another apologetic look and Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Good to see we're all in high sprits. Because I want to talk about a few things with you" said McGonagall. Ron made a reappearance with wet hair that was still dripping. Hermione rolled her eyes and sent a drying charm over him. His hair was fine and feathered back when she was done. Harry though Ron never looked so... clean.

"Okay, I'll answer what I can" said Harry. McGonagall waved her wand over the area to allow for privacy. As Pomfrey left.

"First the spells you were using" said McGonagall.

"Dumbledore gave us two of them after Regulus insisted that with enough strength, ordinary spells would work" said Harry.

"Though they had to be the exact amount of power as the magical item the soul was hidden in." said Ginny as she sat back down in Harry's bed. Harry took her hand in his.

"So that would explain why the spells were more powerful" said McGonagall.

"Yes, with Harry's element of strength behind them. They were sure to be stronger. That's why ordinary, common spells were used. Anything much more powerful could have damaged the school in some way" said Hermione.

"Or even hurt Harry or anyone else in the room for that matter" said Ron.

"So that explains why he was calling out normal spells with different effects" said Moony. The four teenagers nodded there heads. "You four really did your homework on this haven't you?"

"Hermione and Ginny did most of it" said Harry and Ron nodded as he held Hermione from behind.

"There bloody brilliant" said Ron. Moony smiled again.

"Now about what you said in the end" said McGonagall. Harry knew what she was meaning and lowered his eyes to the clean white sterile sheet beneath him.

"Voldemort knows that I've destroyed the broach." said Harry quietly.

"Wait that would also mean he knows that you've destroyed the others as well" said Hermione.

"It would seem so" said Ginny. "There is one thing that has came to my mind"

"And what is that Miss. Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, when we had that dream about Voldemort during the summer. He didn't recognize me. Why not?"

"It was just a memory" said Harry. He raised his eyes to look at her as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"The diary. Tom said when he was starting to reform that he preserved the _image_ of his seventeen year old self in it's pages. He didn't make it a communicative device and a simple image can't hear or record new events. He didn't know that his diary was used till the beginning of my fourth year. Right after Lucius already used it" said Harry.

"That would make sense" said Hermione. Ginny met her eyes and they stared at each other for a moment or two. Before Ginny nodded her head and decided that this was the most sensible, and most realistic way of looking at it.

"Okay then that is settled. You four can rest today. I'm giving you all the day off. So use it wisely" said McGonagall.

"Professor don't forget. Constant Vigilance. We might have two days at the most" said Harry. McGonagall nodded her head anxiously.

"Don't forget the ball is tonight" said McGonagall as she pursed her lips and straightened her hat before she left. Ginny snickering quietly behind her hand.

"You are allowed to be released Mr. Potter" said Pomfrey coming back out of her office and drawing the curtains back around Harry's bed and shooing everyone out before closing them fully.

"I brought these for ya mate" said Ron as the curtains snapped shut. Harry turned and sitting on a chair was a pile of clothes. He gladly put them on and left the hospital wing with orders from Pomfrey not to come back for at least another month. Harry smiled, he had done it. They may have two days, but Voldemort was almost mortal again. He was almost fully Tom Riddle once more.

* * *

Leaving Hermione and Ron snogging in the corner of the common room. Harry and Ginny sneaked under their invisibility cloaks. All the way to the prefects bathroom. Harry was already wondering in his anticipation. Every since Ginny had said it when he was destroying the Horcruxes he had barley kept it off his mind. Which had made for an odd conversation with himself. 

He's going to be coming, I've got to prepare.

_Did Ginny always show that much leg before?_

He's going to bringing his army with him.

_Merlin did he love her smell of flowers_

He'll have trolls, Death Eaters...

_Ginny's driving me mental with those suggestive looks_

Dementor's, and Merlin knows what else.

_Did she have to sit on his lap, and wiggle down into him._

Ginny finally took pity on him, or she finally had him where she wanted him, because she took his hand and lead him to where they were now. Harry stood behind Ginny and watched as Ginny looked around to make sure no one was near them.

"Lemony clean" she said quietly. The door clicked and Ginny opened it and quickly pulled them both in. Harry tried to keep the smug smile off his lips. Ginny had never been in here till now and she gaped at the pool size tub. Harry snuck up and waved his wand over the portrait of the mermaid. She slid of her rock and most the way into the water under the _stupefy_ charm. He looked back at Ginny who was removing her cloak as he removed his own. Harry filled the bathtub with perfumed bubbles, soap and water. As Ginny was looking around the room, and getting towels out for them. Harry walked up to her, their eyes making contact. She waved her wand across her stomach and Harry smiled.

Their eyes met again and started speaking words and volumes that they both understood. Harry leaned forward and kissed her. Letting her lips take him away to her paradise she offered in her simple kiss. In her lips she held a promise. Harry could sense it. A promise of a future to come. A future he wanted to live to see, to experience, to live. Bringing his hands up to cup her face he tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Letting his tongue touch and graze her bottom pouted lip. Ginny opened her mouth and allowed him access to her sweetness. Harry took it, and savored every stroke of their tongues. He felt dizzy. He was spinning and Ginny, Ginny was his mainstay. His pillar of strength, his protagonist. She was refilling all the love in his heart he felt he'd lost earlier.

Harry danced his tongue with hers and tangled his finger tips into her hair. Ginny had her hand on his hips bringing him closer. There bodies were touching and even through the clothes he could feel her heat and desire coursed through him. Harry groaned and Ginny had her hands under his shirt feeling his skin. Harry thought he would explode at her simple touch. Harry moved his kisses to her neck and nibbled lightly. Ginny moaned and Harry felt her controlled passion. He wanted her to release it. Wanted her to come alive for him.

"Harry" Ginny whispered. Harry heard his name, and knew it was not a question, but rather a plea for more. Her tone had been whimsical, enticing him. Alluring him into a world of passion that only she could cure. She was his, and he was hers. It was simple, they loved and promised. Harry undid the tie of her robes and let her outer cloak fall to the ground at there feet. Harry ran his hands down the smooth thin, toned arms of her and smiled inwardly when he felt Ginny shudder under his touch. Harry claimed her mouth again and Ginny was the first to deepen it this time and Harry made no move to stop her. She had his cloak off in a matter of seconds, or had it been hours?

The rest of there clothing soon met the floor at there feet until they were clad in only there undergarments. Harry smiled as his eyes took in Ginny. Yes, she had definitely grown. Her breast were swelling daringly over the tops of her silk purple bra she wore. Her barley there panties were matching in color, also held the lining of the conjecture of her thighs. Harry swallowed. No matter how many times he had her. Always left him exhausted, but anxious for the next time. She stood in front of him and let him look. Harry loved looking at her. He let his hand stroke her cheek and his thumb ran over her lips. She drew his thumb in her mouth and sucked lightly, her eyes boring into his. Harry gasped as his body responded. She sucked again before she allowed him to remove it. Trailing his finger tips down her chin and under the smooth inlay of her throat, down between the creamy soft mounds, and when Harry got to her satiny smooth stomach he fell to his knees, and continued his trail.

He let his hand work over the silk panties. Harry swallowed again. It was growing hot and Harry was starting to burn. He brought his other hand up to her as both ran down a thigh. First he ran a hand over the outer thigh then slowly brought them inward. He heard Ginny gasp at his touch but he kept on. He let his hands slide down and graze her inner sides down to her knees then her ankles, before letting his hands work there way back up to her conjecture. he slide his hand over her center and Ginny moaned, but Harry kept going. He slide back up her stomach and now as he stood to his feet again, both hands sailed over her breast and Ginny moaned again, Harry smiled as Ginny had her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly. His hands went up both sides of her neck to cup her face again. He knew that if he turned to leave right now, that Ginny would all but beg him for her release that he could tell was building up. But he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay. He wanted to make her pant, and scream.

Harry smiled as he brought her lips back to his and with a lovers gentleness he kissed her as if it would be there last. As if he got his very life force from her. Ginny was moaning in the back of her throat and Harry felt his hair on his neck stand on end out of sheer anticipation when Ginny brought her hands to rest on his hips, but then she slowly worked a path up to his neck and teased the fine hair that was tingling under her touch. It was Harry's turn to groan. Harry let himself the pleasure of her fingers and hands before turning her around in his arms, and Ginny gave a startled gasp. Harry brought his arms around her middle and continued to trace patterns on her skin as one hand brought her face back to his. Harry deepened the kiss almost immediately. His urgency for her was growing painfully and his body was seeking it's own release.

Harry brought one hand around in between them and unclasped her bra and let it fall from her shoulders to the floor below. Ginny moaned as the slightly cold air hit her and Harry had his hands covering each breast. Both hands tweaked, rubbed and squeezed. Ginny was moaning in his kiss. He left her mouth and placed hot kisses on her neck and shoulder as his hands brought her breast firm and her buds hardened under his touch. Harry smiled as his body was demanding the same thing as hers. They were aching with the power of their want. Hungry from the sheer anticipation. Thriving for their need to be satisfied, but still they continued to taunt, play and tease.

"I want you so bad it hurts" whispered Harry his voice husky with such emotion.

"Then take me... oh Merlin Harry!" Ginny cried as Harry squeezed her buds again.

"No love, not yet" Harry said as he knelt behind her and removed her last piece of article that she had left. Her defenses gone again. Harry stood and let his boxers fall to the ground. He lead Ginny over to the pool sized bathtub, and got in. Ginny still standing on the side looked amazing. Harry dunked his head under the water. Coming back up Ginny let out a laugh as Harry offered his hand and was slightly surprised when she took it. Harry pulled her in and together they fell under the waters and in a moment Harry had his lips pressed to Ginny's. Their bodies circling each others. They were floating, if only under water they were floating, and flying. Gliding on a fluffy cloud that whisked them off to their dream world. Coming up for breath, they barley let a gulp of air in before their bodies were touching and grinding against each others.

Harry backed her up against the side of the bathtub, finding her hips he lifted her with ease and sat her on the side. He pulled himself up to kiss her lips once more before pushing her down tenderly and trailing kisses down her wet body. Harry found the conjuncture at her thighs and with the tiniest of licks. Ginny moaned and Harry smiled. Letting his fingers part her folds, Harry blew a breath of hot air on her, Ginny's hips reacted slightly, letting his tongue taste her again. Ginny was moving against him before long, and when Harry stuck his tongue inside her Ginny buckled under him and screamed his name. Harry smiled as he could taste her climax with his tongue, but Harry didn't stop. He trailed kisses back up her stomach sucking in several droplets of water that had sprinkled her flesh.

Ginny slide off the side and landed on him. Harry recovering from the slight shock was even more excited when Ginny moved her hand down his chest and grasped him. Harry let out an involuntary groan as she pulled and pushed on him. Teasing him to no end. Her kisses of passion and fire on his lips while his hand sought her breast and the other trying desperately to get her hips near his, enough to thrust. Ginny finally took pity on him and smiled and pressed her hips down on his. Harry groaned and Ginny let out a rattled breath. There body's too awake to do anything but feel the pleasure only the other could bring. Feeling the end nearing all to soon. Harry pushed Ginny off him, and turned her around and had her up against the inside wall, in a matter of seconds. Ginny gave a startled gasp.

As Harry stood behind her and with a swift move buried himself inside her again. Ginny screamed at the pain and pleasure as Harry continued to pound into her going as deep into her as he could. Harry placed one hand on her hip and the other on her breast. He squeezed and plucked it hard and Ginny was panting for breath, and screaming for more, and Harry gave it. He shoved his body harder and harder into hers. Ginny was screaming with every thrust and Harry was groaning every other. Sweat mixed with the perfumed water, and the bubbles around them did little to hide the slapping noises made between them as their bodies clashed hard against each others. Harry felt Ginny pour her climax around him and Harry banged into her harder. Ginny squealed his name and this took Harry over the edge of reasoning as his desire broke and ecstasy came for him. Exploding his release inside her with a shout of his own.

Soft white spots filled his eyes and pulling himself out of Ginny, he turned her around. He found her eyes dark and still passionate. Harry smiled slightly and kissed her lips tenderly. Ginny brought her arms around him and held him there for the longest of time. Each enjoying the emotion that had just rolled through them from act of which they'd just shared. They finally got around to taking their intended bath and even swam a few laps for an hour before they left. Ginny needing four hours to prepare. Harry would have rolled his eyes had he not found this amusing and definitely worth the wait.

* * *

Harry stood in the common room, he was pacing the fireplace and had been for the past twenty minuets. Ron had finally stopped waiting at the girls dormitory door and sat down on the couch. 

"You know if you get your clothes wrinkled Hermione's going to have something to say" said Harry. Ron scowled but got to his feet anyway. He paused halfway up though and Harry smirked as he followed his eyes.

Hermione was standing at the girls door and she looked stunning. She wore a lavender satin dress and matching cloak. She wore makeup and her cheeks were highlighted with a slight pink. Her lips were rosy glossy pink, her eyes were lined and smoky looking. She wore a jewel on the corner of her left eye. That highlighted her features brilliantly. Harry smiled as he looked at Ron to find him still stuck in the same position. He gave him a slight push from behind. Ron stumbled on the hem of robes as he awkwardly stood.

"Evening Ron" said Hermione as she had yet to move from her spot.

"Err...I ... err... Her.. ..Wow . ... Herm-mion-ee " stumbled Ron. Harry tried hard not to laugh as he watched his best friends. Ron had been wanting to dance with Hermione since the Yule ball and now they finally had the chance. He couldn't be happier about it. Hermione finally grew impatient, which unsurprisingly didn't last long and walked up to where Ron was still trying to find his voice.

"You look really handsome Ron" she said. Harry could have sworn he'd seen Hermione do the most un-Hermione thing ever. She giggled and blushed.

"Err... yeah... You look really beautiful Hermione" said Ron as he found his voice. Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded his head and smiled. She blushed again. Before Ron offered his arm and together they left slowly through the portrait door. Harry shook his head.

_' Harry? '_

Harry turned his head and felt his own jaw drop. Ginny glowed from head to toe. Her hair was piled in a bunch of curls that was all held up by the comb that he had sent her. The jewels shone brightly against her hair. Her face held beauty as she shined. Her makeup a colored hues of rose and pinks. Her pouted lips were painted and shined though not glossy like Hermione's, but still glowed. Her eyes lined and made her eyes stand out against her pale skin. Her shoulders were bare and the straps of her gown scalloped around her upper arms. The heart shaped neckline emphasized her chest, allowing for a little cleavage to show. Harry swallowed hard.

The dress had another alternation. It held a tight bodice and nipped in at her waist. Leaving no imagination as to where her womanly curves were. Harry blinked to bring moisture back to his eyes from staring so long. The gown flared with her hips and hung in a silk pool at her feet. She had made a slit in the dress that went all the way up to her thigh and from there Harry could see her high heeled slippers she wore that had been dyed to the exact color of the dress. Her leg was shown and Harry allowed his eyes to travel the lining till the dress covered her again. His breath hitched in his throat. She held the cloak in her arms.

"Merlin Ginny" whispered Harry in a forced controlled tone, that still managed to make his voice shake with emotion. She was gorgeous. A splendid perfect picture. Harry swallowed.

"You look great" said Ginny. Harry had the sudden picture of Ron's goofy grin when he had seen Hermione and gave himself a mental shake.

"You are going to drive me mental tonight you know that?" said Harry. Ginny smirked and raised her eyebrow. Harry took the cloak out of her hand and held it out for her. She turned around and Harry couldn't help but let his eyes wonder up the back side or her. The color highlighted her bodily features splendidly. He draped the cloak over her bare shoulders feeling the soft skin as he did. Reaching around her he tied the tassels that hung there. He kissed her neck before pulling back and Ginny turned around to face him. Harry met her smile and together they went through the portrait hole, and this time Harry offered his hand to help her through. And this time Ginny took it gratefully.

* * *

The great hall had only been decked out to the hilt once before for the Yule ball. Harry had gone with Parvati Patel and he remembered feeling as if he had been put on display. Tonight was different in all ways. 

He had a beautiful red head beside him, that didn't want separate attention. Didn't waltz him around like he was a trophy to behold. She was by far, if not the most stunning in the whole school. To Harry she was. And the great hall was not dressed up in frost and snow. Instead it was a star filled sky. Showers of soft glowing stars fell down, but before it could reach their heads disappeared into thin air. Shooting stars were gliding across the sky every now and then.

The walls had been decked out in a curtain of roses, that were either pink red or the occasional white. The circle tables had been put back in place, but under the white table cloths a color of either red or a deep pink could be seen near the hem. In the middle of each table a soft stone colored cherub had been placed. Throwing confetti that seemed to be heart shaped. Though it only came to land in the middle of the table and not on the golden plates that shimmered with a sparkle near the glass goblets that glistened in the moonlight. The tables circled a dance floor and where the teachers table had been, a stage now resided. Harry felt the usual drop in his stomach as he thought about dancing. He doubted that he would ever get used to it.

With Ginny's hand in the crook of his arm, Harry lead her to a table where Ron and Hermione were already sitting. Ron was still gaping at Hermione, who was blushing profusely. They looked happy. Smiling Harry held out a chair and Ginny slid into it. Harry sat next to her.

"This place looks fantastic" said Ginny as she watched the cherub blow a kiss up at her, she laughed.

"Yeah, Ernie Macmillan was all for the roses on the wall" said Hermione. "McGonagall was a little apprehensive" Harry laughed, he knew McGonagall wasn't one for letting her hair down on any occasion.

"Hey everyone, mind if we join you?" Harry looked up to see Neville with Luna. Neville was dressed in a dark blue dress robe. Where Luna was sporting light pink robes that had glitter lining along the bodice. She wore long dangly earrings in her ears that sparkled. Her long hair fell down her back and she had combs pushing back the sides. Harry thought she looked pretty. Ginny placed a hand on his thigh, and Harry smiled back reassuringly, though he was slightly amused by her possessiveness.

"You look beautiful Luna" said Hermione. Luna didn't blush but sat in the seat next to him that Neville was holding out for her.

"Thanks, I was doubtful to wear rhinestones. You do know that they can sparkle to the point that they blind your date and possess him with lust" said Luna. Hermione looked shocked while Ron, Harry, and Ginny were laughing appreciatively. Only Luna.

"Oh I'm sure Neville won't have any problem with that" said Hermione looking at Luna unsure of the girl.

"Well, I don't think it would be the rhinestones if he was possessed by lust" snickered Ginny. Harry and Ron exchanged amused looks. Neville cheeks were flushed.

"I don't know" said Luna doubtfully at Neville. "He looks as if the process has already started" Harry couldn't help it, he busted out laughing and was slightly relieved to see that he wasn't thee only one as Ron was laughing as well.

"Excuse me. May I have your attention please" Harry turned and saw Noviskie. He wore a gray dress cloak that had a black velvet color that went high on his neck. "I would like to welcome everyone to the Valentines Ball, that the headmistress has so kindly allowed us to have" The great hall clapped and sent cheers to McGonagall. "I would like to say first that my fellow professors and I know that you will conduct yourselves appropriately"

"DON'T COUNT ON IT" someone shouted behind them in the back of the room. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with smiles. Ron laughed out loud. Hermione cut her eyes in the direction of the voice.

"Yes you will, or you will be sent to your dormitory for the night" said Noviskie pointedly. "This is a ball for rest and relaxation and some good natural fun. So please enjoy yourselves. Now help me welcome a witch who's songs are as romantic as the holiday itself, Celestina Warbeck" Harry clapped with the rest. As a black woman made her way to the stage. She wore a gown of ivory and gold trimming. Harry thought she looked very regal. She had an elegant face and her hair curled around her chin. Though it was still mostly piled on her head.

"Look at Noviskie" whispered Ginny elbowing him in the ribs gently. Noviskie looked as if their was suddenly no one else in the room. His mouth was opened as he absentmindedly helped her onto the stage. She must have thanked him because Noviskie bowed his head slightly, kissed the top of her hand that he had taken and Harry was sure Celestina must have been equally impressed as her other hand fluttered to her chest. Harry exchanged amused looks with Ginny, then Ron and Hermione. All had been watching the exchange. Celestina took the stage and a song floated out across the great hall.

Harry and Ginny first ordered there food that worked the same system as the Yule ball. Harry and Ginny both ordered pork chops and laughed silently when Luna ordered pie and chips. Hermione a steak and Ron steak and kidney pie. Neville roast beef. They ate happily and drank in the pumpkin juice that filled there glasses. Harry enjoyed the pleasant conversation that took place, but passed on dessert for now, as his stomach was starting to feel slightly queasy. He had noticed Ginny was eyeing the dance floor. Neville and Luna were the fist to leave the table to head for the dance floor, and Harry breathed in deep and stood to offer his hand to Ginny.

Ginny accepted it and stood. She began fiddling with the tie of her cloak and Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind to assist her. Taking the cloak off her and draping it on the back of her chair, they both ignored the oomph sound coming from Ron and Harry took her hand again and lead her to the floor. Some whistles came from separate tables, and whether or not they were for Ginny, Harry was proud to have her beside him.

He laid one hand on her hip and the other he kept in his hand. They danced and swayed together. Ginny's skirt flying around his legs left the feeling of warmth in his stomach. Ginny was actually a good dancer and he was sure that even though it looked as if he was leading her, it was really her heart telling him what to do. Several songs later they stopped and went back to the table to find it empty. They sat with their drinks of ice cold pumpkin juice Ginny had moved her chair so she could lay back against Harry's chest. He held her hand that was placed on her lap.

Harry and Ginny laughed and smiled, as they watched Luna and Neville graze across the dance floor. They looked professional as Neville even dipped Luna and brought her up expertly. Ginny gave a whistle, that no one but Harry seemed to have heard. Ron and Hermione were dancing nearby, their eyes locked in an embrace that only they knew. Harry and Ginny reckoned they were having a silent conversation, or not. Noviskie was near the dance floor trying not to be obvious that he was starring at Celestina still singing. Harry thought he saw Celestina's eyes look in Noviskie's direction more than that was necessarily. Ginny smirked.

McGonagall was dancing with Slughorn and Professor Sinistra a wizard that Harry didn't know. Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones were holding each other really close and were whispering to each other. Barley moving at all. Colin Creevey was dancing with Bethany and both were moving quiet vigorously by over extracting each move. Harry laughed. Zabini and Pansy were dancing though Blaise seemed to not be paying attention to Pansy as his eyes were glued to the doors. Harry wondered if he just felt odd holding onto what he was sure was still Draco Malfoy's girl. Gary Zabini was not in site, as neither was Crabb or Goyle. Harry laughed remembering that neither could find dates for the Yule ball and must have just chosen to ignore this dance.

Harry looked around at the tables. He found Seamus and Parvati making out, Dean and Lavender was holding hands on the table as he was whispering in her ear. Lavender was blushing. He saw fellow Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, and Hufflepuff's. It was then that he noticed that not many Slythrin's were in the great hall period.

"Ginny do you find it weird that hardly no Slythrin's are here tonight?" asked Harry as Ron and Hermione sat back down at the table.

"I thought that too, when we were eating" said Hermione. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe they just don't posses the correct emotion for a valentines ball" said Ron as he picked up his goblet. He had just taken a drink when a terrible screech came into and filled the air around them. Everyone crammed their hands over their ears. Some more screaming was heard and Harry turned to see some students running in from the corridor. Harry looked at Noviskie and as if by one. Noviskie, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione ran toward the front doors.

When Harry arrived there he was surprised to see a screaming banshee on Hogwarts grounds. It looked like a woman, but her skin showed her skeleton form as her dead black hair flowed in the air along with her tattered and torn black robes. She was wailing a terrible song. McGonagall gasped as she caught up and this was followed by several terrifying screams behind them. Noviskie pulled out his wand and a beam of purple flew and banished the banshee on spot.

"Wasn't that a ...a..." stammered Neville from somewhere beside him.

"A banshee" said Hermione grimly.

"But aren't those signs-" began Ron.

"Yes" said Hermione.

"Signs of what?" asked Neville nervously.

"Signs of death to come" whispered Ginny. Harry heard all this, but his eyes remained on the spot the banshee had been. He was coming. They were not going to have as much time as they had hoped. Voldemort was coming for him and that was his warning. Harry once again silently prayed that fate was behind him. As his destiny was meeting him, and the full filling of the prophesy was soon to begin.

* * *

**AN : **

**Okay, the order as been said, the destruction as been done, the ball now technically over. So what do you think? I hope I met your standards, that each of you have set for me. I had trouble at first writing this chapter as I knew it would mark the end, but my muse helped me, even though he may have not known it. Thank you muse, You're awesome! **

**Okay the following list is everyone who wrote in there ideas of the order of the Horcruxes, or an idea pertaining to so here we go...**

**SystemOverload, RobiWan Kenobi, Potterlover4, Sweetie 813, Patch13, Cathy, maquiquill9, HP4ever2000,Oineby, Alex, hermionelovesron ( please forgive me if I missed your name )**

**These reviewers either suggested the locket or an idea that came into light while making up the history, timeline, who died for it, and etc...**

**Please forgive my spelling errors, and the fact that I had to put another 'goodie scene' in it. I couldn't help adding one more. Blame my muse... lol... Sorry Mystery Man you know I appreciate you for all that you are... lol**

**If anyone is wondering about the title Casus Belli means... the beginning of war. Thought that was neat...**

**Please review, as the chapters are coming to an end, tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated. But please review. This next chapter will take me a bit to work on, as I want it to be what I hope for it to be...so please review as I will need them.**

**Until next chapter, take care,**

_**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**_


	38. Ascending Belligerent

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter : 38**

**Ascending Belligerent

* * *

**

**Intense scenes containing blood, gore, and violence. Please use caution.

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

The night passed steadily on. They had long since changed out of their dress robes and now were gathered right outside the great hall. Moony had the marauders map and was staring at it, unblinkingly. Ginny was talking with her mother trying to comfort Mrs. Weasley who was fretting about people she knew, and who would be unlucky in this war. Mr. Weasley kept jumping every time someone scooted there chair across the floor. Most students were to stay in there dormitories and Harry knew that they would be watching from the windows. Seventh years were given the option of staying or hiding, most chose to stay. All others were sent there common room until further notice. With the exception of Ginny, and Luna Lovegood. Ron was engaged in a strategy conversation with Noviskie, McGonagall, Bill, and Hermione who was holding Dumbledore's trinket frame who was offering advice here and there.

There were loads of Order members around and some were popping in and out of conversations. Most were in the great hall, few were eating, others walking and pacing nervously. Some wizards were showing different spells to each other. Madam Pomfrey had set up about seventy to eighty-five cots in one half of the room, just in case. Neville was standing watch at the front door, while his grandmother kept fussing over the tiniest of details, harassing Pomfrey all the while.

Nerves were running high as everyone was getting prepared, and others just preparing to faint at the site that Voldemort was sure to bring. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks from across the corridor. Both were balled in nerves and determination as both were eager to see the end. All were wishing it's end, but stalling the battle front. Harry just wanted to get this damned thing over with and soon, before he threw up. And straight from the anxiety of all the waiting.

"What do you reckon their going to bring in first?" Tonks asked Moony. It seemed she had worn her Auror best as she was clad in a red dragon hide pants and cloak set, while her T-shirt was black and in gray writing said Weird Sisters. Her hair was a short spunky black with blue ends.

"Either dementor's or some kind of creature. Not sure really, but it will most likely be some kind of beast as such" said Moony.

"So we might want to inform Kingsley and Moody to watch for drafts" suggested Tonks. Moony nodded as Tonks walked out the front door to speak with Kingsley Shacklebolt. He and Moody were heading up the ground patrol as some of the Order was walking the grounds not far from the castle.

"Drafts?" asked Harry. Moony looked up at him.

"Yes, dementor's cause a chillness that pierces the air around them, as I'm sure you remember from your third year, Harry" said Moony. Harry nodded. "Well, Wormtail will know about the map for sure, and if he's told Voldemort about it's presence. That he will most likely send something the map can't read. Such as Dementors" said Moony. Harry nodded grimly as Tonks came back inside and walked back over to them.

"I've heard that he has possession of all the Crumbled-Horn-Snorkback's" said Luna as she strolled causally over to where they sat talking. Moony brought his eyebrows together in serious thought.

"I don't really think we have them to worry about as much" said Moony. Harry and Tonks exchanged dumbfounded looks. Luna shrugged her shoulders and sat down in a chair and began fiddling her wand. Harry shook his head. This was going to be a long night as far as Harry was concerned.

"The ministry's here" said Neville. The corridor grew quiet as Scrimgeour and a load of about one hundred and fifty five ministry officials were behind him. They were just some of the few that Harry could see. He knew there were more as they lined out the door. At Noviskie's waved for them to come into safety they began entering the great hall. Totally there had to be a group of about one hundred and eighty five Some looked as if they hadn't stepped foot into Hogwarts since there own time and were peering around in nervousness and excitement. Harry wondered what there was to be excited about. Death? How was that exciting?

_' I think most are just ready to see this battle over '_ sent Ginny trying to calm his nerves as well as her own. Harry had to agree that he too was wishing to see it's end.

"PERCY" Mrs. Weasley shouted and Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley ran forward to her third oldest son and enveloped him in a hug. Harry was actually shocked that Percy was letting her. Mr. Weasley walked forward attentively and Percy held out his hand as Mrs. Weasley released him. Mr. Weasley looked at the outstretched hand for a moment and just as Percy was about to let it drop, Mr. Weasley pulled him into a hug. Percy was saying something he couldn't hear. Harry looked at Ginny who was staring dumbfounded at her parents. Ron seemed to have the same expression as Ginny. Bill walked forward and without much hesitation hugged Percy as well. Charlie did shake his hand though with an odd expression, and Harry knew it was going to take a while for the second oldest Weasley to fully accept Percy again.

_' Harry.. ' _

_' I'm here Gin '_ said Harry trying to give her some emotional strength.

"I'm sorry Mother, father. I have been foolish. Please accept my... my." Percy gave a throaty cough as he voice came through. Bill leaned forward.

"Sorry Percy didn't quite hear you" said Bill.

"I said please accept my apology as I realize how silly it has been of me" said Percy to a now silent corridor. Most were watching the exchange, for all who knew the Weasley's, knew of there conflict. Fred and George hovered in a corner with slight smirks on their faces.

"Sorry still didn't catch that" yelled Fred.

"I said I'm sorry" yelled Percy.

"What? Did you catch that oh brother of mine?" asked George. Fred mimed beside him that he couldn't hear a thing.

"I SAID I'M SORRY FOR BEING THICK" shouted Percy. His voice rebounding off the ceiling.

"Okay Percy, no reason to shout" said Fred.

"Yeah we would like to keep the hearing we have left thank you" said George. Both walked forward after practically publicly making him beg for forgiveness. They each shook his hand. Harry had to smile at there cheek. He shot Ron and Ginny a look as they were thee only ones left. Percy approached Ginny. Harry immediately stood, his griffin not fully trusting the man now. Percy outstretched his hand to her.

"I will only forgive you if can accept that Harry and I are together, as our relationship will only be progressing from here. Percy you have said some mean things to hurt not only my family. Your family as well, but you have humiliated them as well as me, and Harry. Harry is a huge part of my life. I love him and I know he loves me." said Ginny ignoring Percy's hand. Harry nodded his head. Moony slapped his shoulder. "For me to forgive you, you must accept Harry too. If you do I can guarantee you that we all will try hard to overcome this." Percy looked momentarily floored. He turned and caught site of Harry who stared back expressionless. He really didn't want to be in the middle of a family war, but being with Ginny and loving her like he did, put him there.

"I... err..." began Percy. He cast his eyes to the floor, then lifted his head and walked over to Harry and as if swallowing a lump of coal, he outstretched his hand to him. Harry looked back at Ginny and Ron. Ginny smiled softly, and Ron was still shocked and stunned. Harry looked back up at the slightly older man. Harry outstretched his hand and shook Percy's. All for the love he had for his girlfriend. Percy seemed relieved and let out a small breath. Ginny tapped his shoulder and Percy turned to her. Ginny hugged him while smiling at Harry, who winked back.

"Knew you would come around sooner or later Percy" she whispered. Percy let out a nervous laugh.

"I knew it would be you who would make me apologize to Harry. I'm so proud of what you have accomplished in life already." whispered Percy. Harry had never heard Percy be sentimental before and this placed a squiggly feeling in his stomach on top his nerves.

Percy let go of Ginny and with a final smile and nod to Harry, who smiled and nodded back Percy walked over to Ron. Who was not looking to thrilled now. Hermione came up behind Ron and nudged him forward. He looked angrily up at Percy, but then shot a horror look back at Hermione who starred back defiantly. Ron swallowed hard as Harry saw his adams apple bob up and down before Ron shook Percy's outstretched hand, before letting it drop quickly. Percy seem to have known this was going to happen and took it for it was. Harry was just wondering what Hermione had said to make Ron shake the older Weasley's hand.

After that, the night trickled away slowly. Ginny had fallen asleep next to him. Her head on his shoulder. Harry sighed. He had a cramp that had been paining at him for the last hour at least. He moved slightly and maneuvered Ginny into his arms. He stood and carried her into the hospital wing. He laid her on one of the beds and covered her up. Pomfrey nodded her head to say it was fine, and even brought a heavier blanket for him to lay across Ginny. After making sure she was snug and tight. He kissed her forehead and moved back out to the corridor.

Ron looked helpless as Hermione was laying a crossed his lap. Ron looking terribly uncomfortable. Harry helped move Hermione from her awkward position so Ron could carry her to lay in the bed next to Ginny's, soon Fleur and Bella followed. Mrs. Weasley slept in a chair, refusing to occupy a cot. By sun break most if not all the cots in the makeshift hospital wing had been taken by sleeping people. Most being witches. Harry stood tiredly with Ron and Neville they were starring out the doors. Moony still had the map looking at it possessively. His eyes bloodshot.

"Harry Potter's sir" Harry turned and saw Dobby with about twenty other house elf's. Harry exchanged amused glances with Ron and Neville. The house elf's had placed different sized sauce pots on there heads.

"Dobby... err... why are you wearing a sauce pan?" asked Harry.

"We house elf's wish to protects our home. To protects Hogwarts" said Dobby determinedly.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked McGonagall as a few order members that were barley standing from there lack of sleep began chuckling merrily. McGonagall shot them a glare. They shut up quickly.

"Well, it seems as if they wish to fight" said Ron.

"No they mustn't" Harry looked up to see Hermione and Ginny standing in the door way, both had just clearly woken up.

"I'm afraid that if they wish to do so, I will not stand in there way Miss Granger" said McGonagall. "Besides they know of what might happen, correct?" she added looking at Dobby, who dropped his ears and nodded yes. Hermione looked wearily as McGonagall straightened her robes and walked into the hospital wing. Harry hoped she was going to lay down, as most were afraid to make a noise around her.

"Harry you really can't let them fight" said Hermione. Harry looked at Ginny who gave him a shrug.

"It's not up to me Hermione" said Harry.

"But-" began Hermione as Harry bent on his knees in front of Dobby.

"Dobby are you sure? You don't have too." said Harry trying to make sure that Dobby was indeed in the correct stage to fight. Though Harry knew that a simple house elf was of no match to Voldemort.

"Yes Harry Potter's sir. We's are very determined to helps were we needs to's" said Dobby. Harry looked into Dobby's eyes and found a new type of endless fear. Harry smiled grimly.

"Well, if your going to fight" said Harry as Hermione gasped. "We're going to need to transfigure you come correct armor I should think" he looked up and smiled grimly at Hermione. Who seemed shocked, but relieved Harry was taking their lives into account as well. Hermione set to work on giving the elf's a helmet of sorts that fit each individual head. A tunic of sorts made of a light metal. And each chest bore the Hogwarts symbol. Dobby touched his symbol and looked up at Hermione, he held tears in his eyes.

"Miss is too kind. She's is takings care of us elf's. No wonder she is Harry Potter's friend" said Dobby. Other elf's nodded behind him. Hermione smiled as Dobby flung himself and hugged her knees. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Harry smiled as he realized that Hermione had found a whole new different way to helping the house elf's. The ones that wanted the help, and it wasn't forced in anyway. Ginny smiled as she hugged Harry. Neville let Hestia, who had just woken up take over his guard at the front door, beside Tonks and came to where they stood. Neville gave a sleepy smile.

"Think I'm going to go and take a nap, see you all in a bit" everyone waved Neville off and Dobby smiled toothingly up at Harry.

"Can we gets everyone breakfast?" Dobby asked.

"Yeah sure, coffee would be nice" said Ginny.

"Oh what about the other students?" asked Hermione.

"Headmistress had us serve breakfast to there fire rooms" said a house elf beside Harry. He began to hit his helmet for speaking. Ginny knelt down and took his arm away from his head. She smiled warmly at him and patted his hand as she let it rest at his side again. The elf looked momentarily shocked, but recovered and gave a deep bow.

"Hey mates" came a call behind them all. Harry looked to see Fred and George with Moody in tow coming in from outside.

"Where have you two been?" asked Ron.

"We dear brother have been setting a few traps" said George. Moody gave a roll of his normal eye.

"Yes, and even ol' Moody here admitted that they were some pretty useful ideas too" said Fred.

"Useful, but I'd be surprised if they actually work" growled Moody, he limped away making Fred and George grin at each other.

"What did you two do?" asked Harry, his curiosity risen.

"Portable swamps. Not to mention specially placed traps that will summon their wands" said Fred.

"But they'll just look for them won't they?" asked Hermione. Ginny snorted having already known that Fred and George wouldn't have just left it there.

"Hermione you have yet a lot to learn" said George as Fred shook his head side to side.

"They'll think they just dropped them, they'll see them at there feet and pick them up" said Fred.

"So what good will that do?" asked Ron.

"Because it's not there wands at there feet is it?" said Harry as he began to smile.

"Good to see oh investor of ours that we have you to our way of thinking" said George.

"Must be Ginny's doing" said Fred as they both tackled Ginny, who squealed and tried to hide behind Harry.

"So what wands... oh trick wands" said Ron dawning comprehension.

"Correct oh brother" said George. As both twins gave up on trying to tackle Ginny.

"So what will happen?" asked Hermione looking intrigued.

"They'll pick up these trick wands and with the first spell they try and fire, well lets just say they'll get a surprise" said Fred grinning mischievously.

"What kind of surprise?" asked Hermione cautiously. Harry knew she was fretting about accidentally picking up one of these wands.

"Nothing major" said George

"Just a stunner" said Fred.

"We call them... began George.

"Self-Stunning-Wands" said Fred and George together.

"Course some of them are just rubber chickens" said Fred.

"Yeah, or Haddocks" said George.

"Bloody brilliant" said Ron. Harry and Ginny had to agree as long as they weren't the ones to pick up one of these wands. Hermione still looked apprehensive about it, but shrugged her shoulders as food appeared around the corridor and into the great hall. Most the members of the order and the ministry officials clambered to the tables.

"We hope to be able to market them at Hogwarts next year" said Fred.

"Think of it as a celebration for killing off you-know-who" said George.

"A celebration to last-" began Fred.

"At least a year or two" ended George then both turned on there heels and went to the nearest food table. Leaving Hermione wide eyed and sputtering about there mischief.

"We better hurry before their isn't anything left" said Ron looking horrified at the thought and at Hermione. Harry and Ron nodded as Moody took over the guard at the front doors and Moony carried the map with him as Tonks appeared with a plate of food already for him. Moony smiled and began to eat and drink a smoking cup that he cringed at with every drink.

"Got some more brewed for you chap, if you need it" said Slughorn. Moody nodded his head.

"Maybe later" said Moony as he finished off the glass that was still smoking and began to eat with Tonks smiling at him.

Harry and Ginny cued up behind the line that had formed. Afterward with much resistance Ginny pushed Harry into a cot and made him try and get some sleep. Harry grudgingly gave in as Ginny laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair. The feeling putting him to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

"DEMENTORS ARE APPROACHING! DEMENTORS ARE APPROACHING" shouted Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry's eyes opened and widened instantly. 

"From which side?" asked Moony as Harry jumped up out of bed and made his way to the front of the crowd that had gathered. Ginny close behind.

"Through the forbidden forest." said Kingsley slightly out of breath.

"The portable swamps are no good to gliders" said George. Fred shook his head.

"Which end?" asked Hestia Jones.

"From the whole. Every inch of the front of the forest will be covered" said Kingsley.

"To do that there must be at least one hundred to a hundred and fifty dementor's" said Moony. Kingsley nodded.

"So shall we prepare our patronesses?" asked McGonagall.

"No!" said Noviskie.

"It won't be enough. Not everyone here can perform a corporeal patroness" said Moony.

"Great. So what do we do?" asked Tonks. Murmuring continued as ideas popped up and shot down usually by Noviskie and Moony. Harry could hear Ginny's mind running over the spells that they had learned.

"Hey Hermione would the wrath of Merlin work?" asked Ginny over the suggestions still being tossed around. Everyone stopped and looked at Ginny and Hermione.

"Well done Ginny. Yes I think it's our best bet" said Hermione.

"Excellent Ginny" said Harry as Ron smiled in her direction. "Excuse us were going to need some room here please" Harry and Ron began moving people back a few good paces.

"What are you planning Harry?" asked Moony. He meant for it to be quiet, but with the silence that echoed, he was still heard by all. Harry smiled.

"Operation Animagus is now in effect" said Harry as he knew his fathers friend had no idea that the four teenagers were Animagus. No one knew but the Weasley's, McGonagall and Dumbledore's frame. Moony smiled and shook his head.

Ginny transformed into a her phoenix and there were gasp of shock. Hermione transformed in to her owl and together her and Ginny flew overhead and all eyes followed them. The crowd that was still forming around them was put into a calming effect as Ginny sang out a note and Harry smiled as they came back to hover in the air around them. Ron transformed and Fleur and Mrs. Weasley gave a shriek. Fleur had jumped back and landed on Hestia's foot, who gave a yelp in return. Bill and Charlie's laugh could be heard ringing through the air. Percy looked flabbergasted.

"Okay we're going to go in a line of four, stay within fifteen hundred feet of each other. Our spells will overlap. Let them approach the steps before transforming back and here is where anyone who can do a patroness will wait. I'll give off the signal." said Harry turning eyes on Moony, Noviskie, and McGonagall. As a chirp, a song, and a hoot was heard. His friends telling him that they understood.

"No problem Harry, but are you sure you four can handle this?" asked Noviskie. Harry smiled.

"We are Gryffindor's Professor. Literally" said Harry as he transformed and heard several cries of shock fill his ears. He let out a cry and everyone stepped back. The phoenix and the owl flew out the doors followed by the spider who was walking across the threshold of the school. People were cramming to get out of his way. The griffin paused at the front entrance way and looked back. Mrs. Weasley who had not known about Ron's Animagus was crying out her pride and frustration that he was not registered. Mr. Weasley only tried half heartedly to sooth her as he wore a prideful amused expression. Moony was still amused, but worry was seen in his eyes. Harry stamped the ground gave another cry and ran out the door and giving flight to his wings an landed by the owl, and phoenix who was still hovering, and the rather large spider sitting in wait on the ground.

Moony and Noviskie stood right in front to protect the school and was immediately surrounded by order members. Trying to give off cheers of luck, and some just wanting to see what these four teenagers could do that they could not. The Animagus's gave a screech, song, hoot, and a chirp out at once before separating to different ends of the grounds.

_' Stay close Gin '_ said Harry as he watched Ginny hover in spot nearby.

_' Don't worry griffin. I won't let nothing happen to you '_ Harry could sense her teasing and gave a shake of his head as a cold wind swept over him. Harry mentally prepared himself for the first wave of Voldemort's numbers to come calling. He didn't have long to wait.

Dementors poured from the forest and Harry was sure there were a far bit more than a hundred and fifty. More like two hundred and fifty. The grass crunched and glazed in ice as they glided forward. Harry was trying desperately to not be over anxious and give the go ahead to soon. He could still feel the burning sensation to yield to their powers, but giving himself a mental shake, he steadied himself. Dementor's began approaching him and the first one stopped and seemed to sniff in the air around him but as an Animagus, just like Sirius, they past him. Harry watched as they slowly approached the steps. He quickly transformed into himself and sent gold sparks in the air. Dementors started gathering closer around him. Harry let his mind fill with good thoughts as he and Ginny thought of the same thing. The Prefects Bathroom.

_"MANIFUS MAGICUS EMPUTUS"_ four cries broke the eerie silence the Dementor's had brought with them, and four giant umbrella shaped domes filled the air. Harry's blue, Ginny's purple, Hermione's pink, and Ron's green, filled the sky. With screeches of sudden pain that Harry would have never thought to have heard from a Dementor came through to them. The domes fell and sent tidal waves of shock through the grounds and totally disintegrating the Dementors into ash. Harry could see the patronesses made by those that resided on the steps knocking the remaining few back and soon the remaining few scattered with the wind in defeat.

Harry waited with baited breath, until he heard Moony holler that it was safe again.

Harry transformed and was soon picking up a spider for a victory lap around the front ground, then landing and running all the way into the entrance hall. A phoenix and an owl hot on his spiked tail. Ron disengaged and Harry transformed and was immediately pulled into a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny transformed beside him and hugged him after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Charlie got one handed hugs, as Ginny didn't want to let go of his hand. Ron wore a prideful smile and Hermione was flushing from the attention. Percy shook his hand again. Scrimgeour looked shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Let us remind ourselves to make these four registered shall we" he said in high spirits. Harry nodded his hand, and turned his back as Tonks was in front of him, along with Charlie and Bella.

"Wicked Harry" said a few from the crowd of seventh years who had not known of the fours Animagus's. Moony patted his shoulder and a few cries of triumph was heard. Harry smiling that the first wave of attacks had gone good. Fate had been in there favor for that round.

"As a marauder it is my duty to come up with names for you four" said Moony a little while later. "I hope you'll let me" Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione smiled up at him.

"We were told you would say that" said Harry. Spotting Moony's confused look he continued. "Remember that letter from my dad. It held a few details that had said, we should pursue a marauder if we were able to transform." Moony smiled again and nodded his head.

"So yes, we will definitely let you" said Ginny.

"I shall get to work on those right away." said Moony. The four teenagers couldn't be more excited about the prospect of the secret names. Though everyone was sure to know about there forms now.

* * *

Sun down was approaching and Harry had barley moved from the door. He held the Marauders map in his hands. Looking at it every thirty seconds. Fred and George's traps were sure to hold them off to give them enough time to prepare. Scrimgeour didn't know how Harry knew that the war was going to be coming to a head now, nor did he know anything about the Horcruxes. That subject was still lid tight shut and Harry intended to keep it that way. He would of course inform the minister afterward, but only the minister. No one else was going to know. Harry wanted to make sure that no one could try and copy Tom's life's pursuit in becoming immortal. The thing that had scared Harry about it was that Tom had almost succeeded. Harry's stomach gave a grumble in protest from where he had skipped lunch, Harry was winding high on coffee. It's adrenaline kept him alert, and awake. 

"Here Harry. You need to eat" said Ginny pushing a plate of sandwiches at him. Harry looked at the plate. He was hungry, but if he ate he feared he might get sleepy.

"Don't worry griffin" said Ginny. "You've had enough coffee to make sure you'll be awake till University" Harry let the corners of his lips twitch in a small smile as he took one of the sandwiches. Ginny took his cup and refilled it for him. She knew he wouldn't drink anything but coffee right now. She made two chairs appear for them to sit in and pushed Harry into one. He gave a grim smile at Ginny's devotion to make sure he was well fed and rested. Her love was shining in her every movement.

"Thanks Gin. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if it weren't for you" he whispered.

"Well, you would be trying to comfort Hermione's nerves much to Ron's dislike and trying to ignore me" said Ginny as she opened her bottle of butterbeer.

"After last year, I don't think I could have ignored you a day in my life" said Harry. He knew he was becoming sleepy, and he would start chatting away in his tiredness. But this was things he wanted her to know anyway.

"Did I affect you that much last year?" said Ginny as she gave a little giggle. Harry sighed allowing his nerves to unwind for a moment.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you in that corridor, you know the one behind the tapestry" said Harry and Ginny's eyes widened and she laughed again. "Except as I recall it was me instead of Dean, and Ron was no way near" Ginny laughed as a tear came out of her eye. "All that time I could have had with you, still haunts me."

"We've got all the time now. We've got our future Harry." said Ginny.

"What if I don't survive Gin, all those years we could have been happy. I could have been happy and not so worried about a mad wizard plotting his next adventure in hopes to kill me" said Harry as he lifted his cup to drink in the hot black liquid.

"Well, he hasn't succeeded up till now, and he won't succeed today either." said Ginny.

"That's the way Ginny" said Ron. "Sorry mate, but we'll have your back" said Ron as he and Hermione stepped out from behind them. Harry looked at the Marauders map, still blank.

"I can't ask you to do that for me-" began Harry.

"It's a little late for that talk Harry" said Hermione.

"Yeah and besides, just like all the years leading up to last year and when we went with you into the pensive. We're here for you Harry" said Ron. Harry stood and walked up to his best mate for almost the last seven years.

"Thanks Ron." said Harry in a low tone. "Your family became my own and I have you to thank for that. You've grown closer than a brother could have and I want you to know that." he said. Ron looked stunned at him.

"What are you on about Harry, you are my brother" said Ron. Harry smiled and they gave each other a manly hug and quickly parted. Ginny laughed and Harry looked back at her. Hermione was smiling, but held tears on her eyelashes. Ron gave a cough.

"So... err... anything new on the map yet?" he asked changing the subject. Harry sat back down.

"No, not yet" he said adding frustration to his tone.

"I don't get it why is he waiting?" asked Ginny.

"An excellent question Miss Weasley" said McGonagall coming up behind them and gathering around the door, with Moony, Tonks, Neville, Charlie and Bill. McGonagall had taken to carrying around Dumbledore's frame now.

"If I am not mistaken he may want to gather his force and strengthen his efforts" said Dumbledore. Neville gave a tiny jump. He still wasn't used to Dumbledore being near, without physically being present.

"So you think it's over for right now?" asked Bill.

"No" said Dumbledore simply.

"When will he most likely continue?" asked Tonks.

"Tom will not want to disappear for too long." said Dumbledore.

"He's angry" said Harry as his scar burnt to life.

"Of course he is Harry." said Dumbledore. "He didn't think you would be that powerful. Much less the four of you to be able to pull off that kind of spell. Always had trouble with that one myself" he added thoughtfully. Hermione beamed. Harry caught Dumbledore's twinkling gaze.

"Why stop?" asked Charlie. "I thought that once he started he wouldn't stop"

"The full moon's tonight" said Moony, his eyes to the floor. Tonks touched his arm.

"That means werewolf's" said Bill angrily. "Good, I've been looking forward to that part" Fleur visibly flinched and she rubbed on Bill's shoulder. Bill shot her a smile that Harry noticed didn't meet his eyes. He knew Bill would have rage for Fernier Greyback and it was only a matter of time before Bill would seek some revenge.

_' I'm just glad he's doing it on the battle field instead '_ said Ginny. Harry mentally agreed.

"So tonight werewolf's and what else?" asked McGonagall. Everyone turned eyes on Dumbledore's frame.

"Tom did not do that on a spontaneous whim. Much more I'm afraid he would consider earlier a small fling. But later? Later will be worse. Much worse." said Dumbledore.

"How much worse?" asked Harry.

"His full army at the most, I should say" said Dumbledore. The room fell oddly silent as each was filled with there own thoughts.

Harry and Ginny laid down in the afternoon sun that was pouring from the great hall ceiling. Much to Mrs. Weasley's stern and pursed lips they climbed into the same bed. Harry listened to Ginny fall asleep before allowing himself the same comfort. With nightmares and death plaguing their dreams.

* * *

"Harry, Ginny" 

"What's going on" said Harry groggily as he opened his eyes wide. Bill and Charlie starred down uneasily at the couple in bed together.

"Moony's spotted some activity on that map of yours" said Bill and he and Charlie turned away, but Bill turned back around. "And we'll talk about this later" Harry would have swallowed and his stomach would have clenched in a fear that only a Weasley could give you for dating there only daughter or sister. But as it was, Harry's nerves were already clenched and with his mind echoing of their nightmares Harry looked down at his chest as Ginny slept, and only now just peacefully. Harry ran his hand through her hair. Feeling it's softness for what he hoped was not his last time.

"Ginny... Ginny... We need to go." said Harry.

"What!" Ginny sat bolt upright on top of him. The cot had been small and only made for one, so Ginny had spent the last few hours sleeping on Harry. Ginny moved off of him and they both started to pull their trainers back on. A few minuets later they stood beside Hermione and Ron in a group of witches and wizards.

"Looks like he's pulled out a fairly good number on us" Moony was saying.

"How many?" asked a wizard to Moony's right.

"Looks like about two hundred or more Death Eaters and beasts" said Moony.

"How is it you know?" asked a witch. Moony smiled grimly.

"Call it inside information." said Moony. Harry looked at Moony and they meet eyes. Moony tapped the side of his nose, as if telling Harry that he had managed to keep the Marauders map a secret. Harry was half way grateful.

"How are the swamps holding up?" asked Fred.

"They seem to be swallowing them" said Moony. "Literally"

"Good, we hope to be able to put a sticker on the box" said George.

"Helped in the aid against you-know-who" said Fred. Mrs. Weasley slapped the back of their heads. They both made an oomph noise.

"Do be serious for once in your life's boys" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"So were do we go from here?" asked Hermione talking over the protest from the twins.

"Well, I say we should meet them when they arrive" said Tonks.

"I agree, it is considered rude to not welcome our guest" said Dumbledore, who met Harry's eye with a wink. "Let's show them how we teach here at Hogwarts" The corridor was filled with cheers and laughter. Dumbledore although dead had put their minds at ease.

A great popping noise was heard and a small cloud of smoke, made Harry along with all the occupants in the room look to Percy who was disembarking from the smoke, gasping and holding his stomach. He wore high ears like a wolf, and when the crowd laughed he turned and Harry saw a bottlebrush tail sticking out of his trousers. Harry smiled in spite of himself.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE TO YOUR BROTHER" shouted Mrs. Weasley. The twins started clamoring excuses, but gave up and took off running into the great hall. Mrs. Weasley huffed her chest out and withdrew her wand and stomped in after them. Harry and Ginny smiled. Ron was laughing, and Hermione was looking thoroughly disappointed.

"You know your father always said, that there was-" began Moony.

"Never a bad time for a good prank" finished Harry. Moony smiled.

"Did we just find such a time?" asked Moony. Harry looked thoughtfully up at his fathers friend.

"Nope" Harry and Moony said together. They shared a laugh as each man thought of the father and friend that would have loved to have been there in that moment of time. Harry gave Moony a hug and Moony patted his shoulder again.

"Moony" said Harry. "With the full moon and everything, how are you going to be able to fight?"

"Wolfsbane potion, Harry" said Moony.

"But I thought that made you harmless" said Hermione.

"Yes it does, or shall I say it could" said Moony.

"You're going to be able to control it aren't you?" said Ginny. Moony nodded.

"How?" asked Ron.

"Because with the potion, my human nature will have countermand" said Moony.

"Allowing you to use the wolf to fight instead of harm" said Hermione comprehending, but then her face fell slightly. "Couldn't that put you at more risk without a wand?" Moony looked thoughtful.

"Yes, and no. See I will have to turn anyway. It's the full moon. There is no escape from it" said Moony rather grimly. "Might as well use it if I can, right?" Hermione nodded and Ron looked in awe at their old teacher. Ginny nodded her head and Harry shook his hand once more. They watched as Moony made his way over to Slughorn who was waiting with another goblet of the smoking liquid.

"He'll be fine" said Ginny consolingly.

"Of course he will. Werewolf blood is really thick." said Ron.

"Not only that, but only a werewolf can really kill another werewolf" said Hermione.

"What about silver?" asked Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"That will only make them weak, more temperamental even. But it can not kill them" said Hermione.

"So how do you kill a werewolf?" asked Harry.

"Stabbing it through the heart with a good cutting curse could work" said Ginny.

"That or stunning it, along with someone else at the same time" said Ron.

"Or you could just simply cut off it's head" said Hermione. Harry made a disgusted face. "What? That's how it was done during the raids in twelfth century. You two should have really paid more attention in History of Magic"

* * *

Harry stood on the stone steps that lead to the very first place he'd ever considered home. The full moon shone brightly over the castle and it's grounds. He stood next to Ginny and beside her, Hermione, and then Ron. Harry would protect all that he loved. 

Order member's and ministry officials surrounded them. Most of the seventh year students has either fainted, or given up in the wait. Harry knew that Seamus Flanagan, despite his mum's wishes, and Dean Thomas, surprising to Harry, where somewhere in the crowd. As well as Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordan, and on special order Luna Lovegood. Harry silently wished them luck. They were Gryffindor's and Harry hoped their known bravery would not be the thing that killed them in the end.

Harry's eyes stayed focused on the vast number that had poured from the forbidden forest. There were countless menacing beast some Harry had only heard of. There were Vampires, whose skin was almost glowing. Making them stand out in the mass sea of black cloaks. Their fangs shined from their hungry, watery mouths. Werewolf's were snapping at the air in front of them. They would stand on their hind legs and howl at the moon, or calling for their deaths. Harry wasn't sure. Giants in a fare number, was mostly holding to one side. They would holler out and swing their giant clubs. More often than not, hitting each other. A horde of Death Eater's that out far out ranked them three to one, at least!

Looking through the large amount of their enemy before them, Harry could sense that Voldemort was not in the crowd of his legion. But there they stood ready...Ready to fight his fight, or be damned in the end and killed anyway. They might as well been fighting for their life's as well!

A loud croak echoed across the grounds making everyone look up. Ravens and bats had filled the sky. Though he knew that they were there mainly for distraction, and to help the vampires. There crows were echoing hauntingly as they continued to fly menacingly up ahead.

But they had numbers too!

Moony had been able to pull a pack of six werewolf's together, including himself. All six had taken potion before hand, and although they were still werewolf's, they could take command of the beast within them. Grawp had gotten the three giants, four including himself. Harry had been most shocked to see that Grawp and Hagrid had trained them. They now stood silent, eyeing the wild giants in front of them across the way. Though there clubs had giant metal spikes on the ends. Harry hoped that they would not accidentally go mental during the fight and change on them. Hagrid had assured him they wouldn't.

They didn't have vampires, but they had ministry officials and Harry didn't have Death Eater's, but on the adverse he did have the order backing him. And he had the three greatest friends that a bloke could ask for. They had Hippogriff's, in the charge of Mr. Weasley, a herd of thestral's, lead by Hagrid, and they had hope. Hope that they would live.

Harry took a ragged deep breath and prepared his mind, but before he could even think of a simple spell in his head a shout and a holler came from over head. Causing not only Harry, but once again everyone to look to the sky. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"What the bloody hell!" said Ron.

Mr. Weasley was riding on Buckbeak's back. Harry's jaw dropped further when he saw he was wearing the sorting hat. The other three griffins flying behind them. Buckbeak snatched a bat out of the air, and let it fall to the ground between the two raging army's. A few more bats and a couple Ravens smashed to the ground next. Harry watched with horrified awe as Mr. Weasley steered Buckbeak and the others around the sky. Mr. Weasley meanwhile started the battle of the century off with a simple stunner. That surprisingly enough hit it's target. As most the Death Eaters were shocked at Mr. Weasley's sudden appearance.

The werewolf's began to howl than took off running. Moony and his pack, with the aid of Moody and Bill and few members of the order and ministry ran to meet them. Death Eaters came running at them, once the sum that had gathered in front of him moved, Harry and the others began firing off spells. Casting just stunners and disarming spells. Harry saw that most the fist Death Eater's spells had not even made it to there side. Fred and George's spell of the trick wands had their right effect. The stumped Death Eater's were looking at the rubber chickens and Haddocks in their hands stupidly. Some had even stunned themselves.

"STUPIFY, STUPIFY, IMPEDIAMENTA" Harry shouted his voice cracking in the wind that had started to stir, with all the commotion now taking place. Casting ropes on them. He knew that the select few ministry officials were going to be combing the grounds for knocked out Death Eaters, to haul off to Azkaban, where cells awaited for them.

_' Harry, the petals '_ said Ginny. Harry nodded and Ginny touched his back nonchalantly and they both raised there wands toward the sky over the Death Eater's. Suddenly it was raining petals and a lot more than what they had created in Noviskie's classroom. Most Death Eaters stopped and looked at the petals. Harry grimaced as a stupid bloke actually reached out and grasped hold of one. The sound of explosion though seemed to ripe them back to the present and try to run across the field. Ministry officials though confused started shooting of stunners and spells Harry had never heard used before. The ground trembled with the remaining petal bombs and Harry was glad to see that there were a fare amount laying on the ground, either dead or stunned he didn't know, or care.

_"CONJUNCTS"_ shouted Ron from up ahead of them. Harry saw that the spell hit and made a Death Eater scream in pain as his eyes were sealing themselves closed. Harry didn't stop to watch.

_"LOCOMOTER MORTIS"_ shouted Hermione.

_' FIRNITEUIM INCARNUIS MAGNUIM '_ thought Harry mentally, the spell met it's target and knocked the Death Eater back into a small pack of five or so. The spell kept going right through them and even made contact with another small group.

_' INFERNATE INISENDIO '_ shouted Ginny in his mind. Harry banished a spell heading for her, and Ginny shot her green ball of flames at the Death Eater who was thrown back and seemed to have a scorched mark in his robes as his chest was smoking from the spell.

_"FURUNCULUS"_ shouted Harry. "Hermione do that spell to make them stop" Hermione nodded.

With a powerful wind her spell carried far as a group of fifty or so were stunned and they were not coming back for a while. Hermione smiled smugly. Harry nodded. He looked to his right and saw that the giants were taking a beating though. Neville ran smack into Ginny. Ginny picked herself up from the ground and Neville was looking relieved to have run into them.

"There not going to hold up much longer" said Ron also glancing at the giants.

"Wait I've got an idea" said Neville. Harry nodded and Neville squinted his eyes in concentration. Harry and Ron brought shield up to protect him in what ever he was about to attempt. Ron shot Harry a nervous glance as Ginny banished a stunner. Hermione sending her wave of distortion again. Neville raised his wand and opened his eyes pointing it at somewhere in specific, as his tongue darted out to stick between his teeth. "There that should... yes it worked.. look Harry". Harry turned and his mouth gaped open. A tree nearby was stretching it's limbs and getting to it's root's.

Harry squinted his eyes against his dust spattered glasses. The tree known as the womping willow gave a great shake. The ground even where they stood, trembled under their feet. He steadied himself to keep standing. Ginny and Hermione swaying in spot. Harry heard Hermione gasp as the womping willow rose from it's place of protection of the shrieking shack and stand on it's pointed roots. All branches stretched towards the sky and with an agility Harry would not have guessed. It came thundering across the grounds. Swinging it's branches to and fro, knocking groups of Death Eaters and creatures out of the way. It reached the giants and joined forces with them. The willow raised a particularly thick branch back and drove it with a mighty wrench, right into a giants chest. The now hurt giant gave a roar, before falling to the ground. Neville gave a hoop and a shout as he jumped from the ground in triumph.

"It worked! Did you see that Harry? Did you se-" a stray stunner came out of no where hitting Neville in the right arm.

_"Enervate"_ said Ron. Neville opened his eyes and with a horrified expression he got to his feet.

"Good work Neville, but where's Luna?" asked Harry.

"Over there, she's better at this than I am" said Neville a bit distracted, and disorientated. "Think I'll go make sure she's okay" Harry nodded and as Neville walked off barley missing another spell, Ron and he shared a furtive look. Summoning his strength and vindictive, Harry turned and saw a group of fifty or more Death Eaters coming at them. Harry smiled and waved them closer. They stopped in their tracks. Harry smiled.

_"SECTUMSEMPRA"_ Harry shouted and was only slightly shocked as the whole lot of them and even a few lingering in the background was instantly cut in half. Hermione gasped and Ginny looked shocked, but impressed. She turned and gave him a wink before Harry let his elements leave him and he returned to normal. He couldn't use them too much, or he wouldn't have enough mind control for the final confrontation.

Hermione turned into her owl and flew up and over into the middle of the crowd of Death Eaters. Harry and Ron was horrified.

"Calm down you two, she does know what she doing" said Ginny as she shot another green ball of flames at another Death Eater. Hermione seemed to have had a bright idea, and though Ron knew what it was, it still did little to put his mind at ease. The next thing Harry knew was that an umbrella of pink was shining brightly in the sky and out doing the green dark mark that had been fired into the sky. The umbrella dropped around her and with a tidal wave, another small fleet of Death Eaters was down and singing. Harry had to smile at Hermione's cleverness. She arrived back safe and sound a few seconds later. Bats were still falling down on the ground and landing on them at different times.

His attention turned to his right though as the pack of werewolf's were continuing with there fight. Harry could see that Bill had tied up three or four werewolf's up against some tree trunks. Harry could see Moody and some other wizards and witches sending spells after some more. It looked like Moody had a huge gash on his stomach. Harry could also make out Moony's werewolf form in the bright moonlight. Another tall werewolf stood in front of him. It was a good foot taller and it's snout was longer and it seemed to be more menacing. Somehow Harry just knew that it was Fernier Greyback. He had blood poured down his chest and over his snout. Harry felt revolted, knowing that, that blood belonged to someone he might have known.

The two wolfs were circling each other, snapping and swiping the air with there claws. Finally Fernier leaped and swiped his claws at the same time. Moony howled in pain as the claws tore into his flesh.

"NOOO!" shouted Harry, but Ron grabbed his arm and held him back. Harry tried to fix an aim at the bigger werewolf, but was fruitless in his attempt.

Moony was howling in more pain as Fernier continued to tear into his flesh. Suddenly it was Fernier who was growling in pain. Harry stood shocked, no longer trying to get Ron to released him. He looked at the scene with complete horrified awe as a silver hand that had come to rest right in Fernier's stomach. Though now dripping with blood and offal, Harry recognized that hand.

"OH NO LOOK" shouted Ginny. Harry turned to where she was pointing and saw a werewolf running full blast a crossed the grounds.

"WORMTAIL" Harry shouted, but it was too late. The werewolf had arrived behind him, having seen Peter's betrayal. The werewolf gave a swipe of his claws and Peter's eyes went wide in shock and surprise. Fernier having already fallen off Wormtail's silver hand. Gave Harry the last stunned expression that Peter Pettigrew face would ever give, as he fell to the ground, unmoving.

Fernier though hurt and weakened by the silver was still alive. Moony raised to his feet again. Giving a howl to the moon he leaped on Fernier tearing his own claws into Fernier. Finally Moony stood back and with an almighty swiped of his claws, Fernier's head came completely off. Falling down to Moony's feet. Moony gave another growl as he dug his claws into the head where the neck had been. Lifting it above his own head he howl to the full moon, that still lit the path for the righteous.

Harry still shocked by Wormtail's actions looked back at Ginny who was banishing spells that had gathered up on them. He noticed that a swarm of Death Eaters were closing in around them.

_' Ginny, It's time we put our magic together again ' _

_' What did you have in mind? '_

_' The invisible fire beam '_ said Harry. Ginny nodded her agreement and came up behind Harry again. Touching barley they combined there magic and called on the strength and vindictive elements and Ginny's fire rune. They directed the beam through the Death Eaters as most were instantly running back, as they saw their mates catch on fire and drop to the ground dead, or blacked out. Harry and Ginny let it die out and before he knew it Ginny was snatched out from behind him.

"Gin- Let her go" said Harry. He had turned to see Ginny in the hands of three Death Eaters. Ginny struggling against them.

"Come on Potter, give up this useless fight. Your just going to die anyway." said a Death Eater. Harry tried not to draw attention to Ron touching his arm.

"Die? Looks like we're winning" said Harry, once again trying to keep them talking. _' Gin, try the flame thing that Noviskie taught you '_

_' I can't Harry, I'm too scared '_

_' Shh It'll be fine, just try and do the flame thing again '_ Harry was trying to keep his griffin from roaring to life, with the hate he now felt. And just from seeing someone touch Ginny. His Ginny.

_' I can't '_

"What's the matter Potter, afraid that we might actually kill your darling little girlfriend?" sneered another Death Eater, but they didn't see what Harry did.

"No! I'm afraid you'll hurt my future wife" said Harry, and just then five spiders jumped on the Death Eaters and began chomping into them. Two even concentrated on wrapping one up in silver white string. Harry grabbed for Ginny who flung herself in his arms.

"I was so scared." she cried. Harry combined there magic to create a shield for them.

"Shh, I know. I'll never let anything happen to you Gin."

"I know, I love you Harry" Ginny whispered.

"I love you too" said Harry. "Gin if you want we could take you back into the castle to try and rest a bit-" began Harry, but the fire that had enlighten in Ginny eyes as she backed up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"No, I'm fine. My place is here beside you. I will not leave now Harry." Ginny said. Harry nodded knowing it was useless to even attempt to argue, and this was neither the time or place. They refocused there attention to the remaining Death Eaters.

_"Expecto Patronum"_ shouted Hermione at one of the stray Dementor's. It was knocked back by her otter.

_"WINGARDUIM LEVIOSA"_ shouted Harry. He waited for the Death Eater to come closer. _"FREEZIUS"_ Harry caste to freezing charm on him, and watched with a grimaced face as the Death Eater fell to the ground.

_"REDUCTO"_ shouted Ginny. The spell it the frozen Death Eater and shattered him into thousands of little bits. Harry and Ron turned to look at Ginny, their mouths open.

"Payback" she said simply. _"STUPIFY"_ she turned her attention back on Death Eaters. Harry and Ron shared a furtive look.

_"PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS"_ shouted Hermione as the last two Death Eaters fell to the ground. A great cheer went up, but then silence surrounded them again. Harry already knew from the lack of Voldemort's appearance that it was long far from over. More herds of Death Eaters were already appearing from the dark forest. Though no more giants, or beasts came out, it looked as if the same number of Death Eaters were there.

Harry breathed in deep, he was here. Somewhere in the crowd, he could sense him. The power of the wizard and the tiny bit left of his soul was here. Looking around Harry saw it. Slithering on the ground in between the ranks, was Nagini.

* * *

**AN : **

**The final battle has begun, but not to worry this was only one chapter of the may things I still have in my demented mind... lol... So what did you think about the first chapter of the battle, please review as all are welcomed. If anyone has any good names for the Animagus forms, let me know. I've a few ideas, but their starting to seem rather bland... **

**_Cathy_ : Yes, the name Caradoc Dearborn was mentioned in OoTP page 174 hard book edition USA. This is the scene where Moody shows Harry the old Order of the Phoenix. Hoped that help. As for where the Slythrin's were, I'll be answering that in the next chapter... As well as too whom was Regulus's secret visitor... **

**A few Thanks,**

**_Panaka:_ Who suggested that I use the Weasley twins portable swamps, hoped you liked that part! lol**

**_liver1947_ : Thank you for your kind words and encouragement. **

**_PotterLover4 _: I really didn't mean to make Dumbledore sound like Yoda in that one part. Sorry. Guess we all know what I was watching before hand huh? lol**

**My heart is sad, my muse is no where to be found... lol **

**Please review as I wait in high anticipation. **

**So until next chapter, do take care,**

_**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**_


	39. Conclusion Or Termination

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter : 39**

**Conclusion Or Termination

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Caution :Intense scenes : due to violence, gore and blood and Death oh yes... there is Death...**

* * *

"Sorry don't mean to interrupt.. well actually yes I do"

Harry turned at the sound behind him. Professor McHaley was walking out the front oak doors that lead into Hogwarts. Harry's mouth fell as he saw that she was surrounded with what had to be all sixth and seventh year Slythrin's. Zabini and Pansy in front. Harry heard several Death Eaters behind him. He recognized Draco Malfoy's laughter among them. But his eyes were frozen at where her wand was pointed. His eyes locked hard on familiar eyes. Harry gave himself a mental shake.

_' There not his, there not Sirius's '_ Ginny gave him a look out of the corner of her eye. Harry kept his eyes focused on Regulus Black. He was roped at the hands and seemed to be tied behind his back. Harry thought he looked rather frightened. His left eye was black, Harry wondered vaguely if Crabb or Goyle had punched him.

"I have him, Master" said McHaley. It was this, the obvious that made Harry really look at the scene in front of him.

"She was a Death Eater" whispered Harry. Hermione gasped as she too realized this.

"Professor McHaley? What is the meaning of this" Harry could hear McGonagall's curt voice ring throughout the grounds to where he stood shocked.

"I would have assumed that it was obvious" said McHaley. "I am a follower of the Dark Lord. What? Did you honestly think that I would follower Potter? A mere seventeen year old boy? He will never be able to defeat someone as powerful as the Dark Lord"

"He did it when he was one year old" a wizards voice rang out. Harry felt anger rolling through him.

"And when he was eleven" said a voice that sounded to much like Neville's.

"And twelve" shouted another that sounded like Charlie Weasley.

"Fourteen he escaped him" said a witch. "I read all about it" Harry's face was growing warm, but his anger for the scene that was still playing out in front of him was becoming too much.

"Not to mention the Ministry in his fifth year. Though I was only in fourth" supplied a voice that belonged to no one but Luna. Harry wanted to shrink away, and might have managed it somehow, if it weren't for his anger making way for rage. rage to see the battle's end.

"So you see Professor Harry has a much better chance of survival than your Dark lord" finished a wizard that Harry knew belonged to Moody. Harry kept his eyes on the sneering face that McHaley wore.

"All mere coincidences. He's young he can weasel out of a tight spot. Though when it comes to power the Dark Lord will not be undermined" insisted McHaley.

"But don't you see Professor McHaley" asked McGonagall. Harry heard the tone of her voice change to that of one pleading urgency.

"That's the thing isn't. She don't see" said Harry. Paths cleared as he started to walk to the group of Slythrin's that stood protecting McHaley and Regulus. He heard three footsteps behind him. "You were the secret visitor thee other night weren't you?"

"Oh very good Mr. Potter, ten points... from Gryffindor" said McHaley sneering. A few Slythrin's laughed. Harry was trying to control his rage.

"Why? Why not just kill him then? Why wait till now?" asked Harry.

"Why? Because the Dark Lord wants to make sure this traitor dies properly this time" said McHaley. She dug her wand deeper into Regulus's throat. Causing Regulus's face to grimace at the pain.

"Enough of this foolishness" came a voice Harry knew belonged to Lucius Malfoy. "The Dark Lord, your master is ready for the traitor to die"

"As you wish" said McHaley bowing her head slightly. She moved to stand in front of Regulus. _"Avada Kedavra_" her voice was raspy but heard by Harry all the same. Regulus held fear in his eyes as they enlightened from the green beam. Harry slipped back into his battle mode.

_"STUPEFY!"_ shouted Harry. He saw with slight amazement that the entire group including McHaley was stunned and on the ground, but so was Regulus. Harry knew that he was dead. He had seen the beam meet his chest. There was no escaping the killing curse.

"GET HIM" shouted Lucius Malfoy. A loud rumbling along with jeer's went out from the Death Eaters and they started firing spells off. Harry fell to the ground, taking Ginny and Hermione with him, while kicking Ron in the back of the knees. They all fell to the ground as the spells, mixes of stunners, disarming, and killer spells flew above there heads. Ginny held out her hand and Harry took it. They created a shield that started to rebound the miner spells. Harry and Ginny stood to their feet. Ginny gave her other hand to help Hermione to her feet and Harry lent his other hand to help Ron to his. This brought several cheers from the ministry and order members. Allowing there bond of magic to disconnect.

_"STUPEFY"_ shouted Harry.

_"EXPELERIAMUS"_ shouted Ginny.

_"MOBILICORPUS"_ shouted Hermione.

_"CONJUNCTUS"_ shouted Ron. There spells hit as there was hardly a chance of missing the vast sea of Death Eaters. They kept firing off spells and jinxes as the mass of blackness closed in around them. Harry trained his mind on his vindictive element. The Death Eaters paused as they saw Harry rapidly changing.

"We know, neat huh?" said Ginny as she pressed her warm hand on his back. Giving him more magic.

_"DIFFINDO"_ shouted Harry. The Death Eater's masks were sliced from there face's. But there faces didn't even have time to register there shock, as their heads sliced and fell from there body's. Harry returned to his normal self. A growl above them and Harry took a chance to glance at the sky as he fired off a stunner. Thestral's were already smelling the blood. They landed around them, barley turning there white eyes on Harry and his friends. They bent their heads and began tearing at the flesh of the Death Eaters. Harry scrunched his nose in disgust.

_' Thestral's '_ said Harry. Some Death Eaters paused and seemed to watch in horror at what was tearing into the body's of their supposed friends. Harry gave a smug smile. Spells started bouncing off the thestral's instead of making way to Harry.

The few werewolf's that had lived through the first battle including Moony came running and into the pack of Death Eater's. Though not biting, they attacked to kill. Heads were completely torn of, or body's slashed to the point of mangling. The giants came stomping, shaking the ground as they ran a crossed the field again, their clubs with metal spikes thrashing the ground and knocking Death Eaters around. Some were simply squashed under there herding feet. Though the Death Eater's were getting picked off, batch by batch, they were not just going to stand around and accept the beating.

Groups formed and together they managed to get a giant to fall face to the ground, dead. A group of elves were popping in and out firing off spells from there hands, stunning, or bruising Death Eater's. They were most efficient as no one knew were they were going to appear, and disappear too. The womping willow, must have been loosing it's charm as it was moving slow, but still efficacious as it's limbs were still swinging and blasting Death Eaters out of the way. Unforgivable's were thrown like stunners and Harry had to jump out of the way to avoid more than one, once.

Ron seemed to be doing a lot of jumping around as three Death Eaters were firing off spells one after thee other. Too caught up in there fun, Harry rounded on them.

_"EXSPELLIARMUS"_ his spell was powerful enough to hit the three Death Eater's back into a another four or five that had been heading their way. Ron nodded his head at him, before firing a stunner over Harry's shoulder. Harry' eyes went wide as the spell passed warmly over his shoulder. Turning around he saw a Death Eater fall to the ground behind him. It was Harry's turn to nod his thanks.

_' INCEDIUM FLAMERURA ROPERPUS '_ shouted Ginny. Her wand flipped out. Harry pressed his back to her side and her wand immediately began to shake in her hand. Harry was allowing his strength element to let Ginny put more strength into her spell. It worked as Ginny whip of flame became a dancing tongue of a snake. Ginny whipped it into the crowed of Death Eaters. With a great slash of her wand in mid air, they were picked up and thrown making their path clear. Hermione sent her wave of disorientation at the Death Eater's, buying them more ground space.

"NOOOO!" Harry turned as saw with a horrified expression that Percy chest was absorbing a green beam. Harry watched as Percy Weasley was thrown back and falling to the ground, dead. His eyes wide in surprise and fear, his mouth gaped open.

"Gin-" began Harry, but Harry saw Ginny was not looking at Percy or him. Her eyes were scanning the battle grounds again. She laid eyes upon a Death Eater laughing. Harry recognized him as Amycus. Ginny smiled twisted as her whip flared out and caught hold of his ankle. She slung him in the air, and let him smash into the ground face first. Harry was pretty sure that he wasn't alive.

"You will pay FOR THAT" Harry knew that this had to be Amycus's twin sister. Alecto. Ginny smiled twisted at her next. Harry banished the two spells that Alecto threw at Ginny, as Ginny aimed her powerful whip of fire at the Death Eater. She tugged her in closer and then with an all mighty wrench she threw her up and back. Harry watched with amazement as the body of Alecto screamed into the nights air until she was no longer heard from the battle's cries, and she was no longer seen as she disappeared into the dark forest. Harry was pretty sure she wasn't alive either.

"Don't ever mess with my family" snarled Ginny through gritted teeth as she demonstrated her anger out on another Death Eater. She immobilized him and Moony ran through at the right time and took his head clean off. Ginny cheered. Harry's eyes went wide. He gave a shrug and fired back more spells at the on coming crowd of Voldemort's legion.

"There you are Weasel-bee how about a little one on one." said the cold drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't like the sound of it.

"Anytime Malfoy, I've waited six years to do this" said Ron._ "IMMPEDIMENTA"._ Harry could only half see what his best friend and one of his worst enemy's were doing as Death Eaters were clamoring in on all sides.

_"STUPIFY"_ shouted Harry as he heard another cold voice leer out.

"Well, well, mud-blood's can fight. Too bad you'll never be really good at it" Harry turned and saw Lucius Malfoy sneering at Hermione. Hermione smiled smugly back.

_"CONJUNCTUS"_ shouted Hermione, but it was easily deflected by Lucius Malfoy. Harry turned around two of his best friends were battling the Malfoy men.

"Potty's girly-girl" Harry knew that voice too. It was another Death Eater known as Nott. Ginny sent silent spell after silent spell at him. But Nott only seem to be reflecting her spells away from him. None of the two Malfoy's or Nott was fighting back. Harry threw _"DIFINDO"_ out at the three Death Eaters that had been approaching him, but it was not going unnoticed to Harry that the three Death Eaters were steering his friends away from him. Ginny heard his thoughts and started backing up and Nott momentarily confused, fired a spell at her, but Ginny reflected it.

"Hello Harry."

Harry turned around. Standing not but twenty-five paces away from where he stood. Was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Almost Tom, right now stood Voldemort. The most feared Dark Lord there ever was. And it was time for Harry to face him. Harry's fear swallowed with a deep gulp, and his palms went dry having already sweated his body's water out of him. Harry stared hard into the deep scarlet eyes that had haunted his nightmare for the past six years. Haunted Ginny's dreams for the past five years. Who had killed his parents, he was the reasoning behind why Sirius was dead, why Dumbledore his mentor was no longer with him. Harry was ready for this moment.

"My we've seem to have started something" said Voldemort. He waved his hand around at the battle still raging around them. Cries of spells and anguish shook the would have otherwise been a quiet night. Harry's eyes never left Voldemort's though. Harry held his wand out in front of him, in a strong grip. Voldemort walked forward another two paces, closer to him.

Harry didn't move. He kept his wand ready, a spell on the verge in his mind.

"Now Harry we could end all this. End your friends suffering. And all you have to do is bow to me" said Voldemort.

"NEVER!" shouted Harry. Voldemort sneered.

" Now Harry don't get so riled up. It's said to be bad for the soul" said Voldemort. Harry gave a sneering smirk.

"Oh yeah and you would know what the soul would want?" said Harry.

"I happen to believe that one can be so in tune with their soul that it would lead them instead of other fabrications" said Voldemort as he took another three paces towards him. He now stood about twenty paces away. Harry didn't respond, only to hold his wand tighter. "Now Harry here we stand were the prophecy said that we would, course I wouldn't know, would I? No you took that from me" Harry smiled again, though he didn't feel like it.

"I will always be there to stop you Tom" said Harry.

"Don't utter that name to me, boy. I have been patient long enough to show you how useless friends are. But would you listen to what I've shown you? Did you head my caution? No! I took away your problems at a young age, you would never have to deal with the problems of parents and guardians. People who just tell you how to run your life. No one to actually stand by you when you want to chose where to go next. I did you a favor" shouted Voldemort in a menacing way.

"A favor?" said Harry in shocked disbelief. "If you wanted to do me a favor you would have left me the bloody hell alone" shouted Harry. "I wanted my parents! I wanted my godfather! I wanted my mentor! All you ever did was act on an impulse to a prophecy that you didn't know the full contents of, and now you find yourself in a contradicting place"

"I never contradict myself Harry" said Voldemort. Harry laughed out in a cold drawling tone.

"Well pardon me if I don't corroborate your story, Tom" said Harry.

"I said don't use that name" sneered Voldemort. He threw a purple beam at Harry who jumped to the side with ease and let it flow right past him. Harry laughed when he turned and saw out of the corner of his eye hit a Death Eater that had been sneaking up on him.

"Killing your own" said Harry.

"He was worthless anyway. In the end they all are" said Voldemort as he walked forward another two paces.

"Contradiction is a funny thing isn't it Tom" said Harry.

"Don't use that name in front of me" said Voldemort in a deadly tone. Harry smiled at his disorientation.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the dark lord knows not... " Harry paused, before continuing. " the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"

"What?" hissed Voldemort.

"That's what you were so dead set on retrieving from the ministry two years ago" said Harry. "So on the contrary, I am right. You contradicted yourself" Harry stood back and watched the lines form on the skeleton white scull that made Voldemort's head and watched in amusement. "See, you made your enemy. You made me what I am" said Harry. "By taking away everything, you gave me the power I need to dispose of you" Harry yelled a mirthless laugh. "You made me!"

"I admit that I seem to have misjudged the part of the prophecy, but it is a mistake that I am going to fix right now" said Voldemort. He withdrew his wand, and Harry smiled as he drew in his elements of strength and Vindictive. Harry saw Voldemort eyes take his new form in.

"What do you think of the powers that you know not of" said Harry in a mimicking voice.

A silver shield appeared much like the one Harry had seen him use in the ministry with Dumbledore. Harry smiled.

_' SECTUMSEMPRA '_ shouted Harry in his mind. The spell with a strong force went out of his wand and threw itself at Voldemort. Voldemort raise his shield, but the spell was too strong, it shattered the silver shield and raked a scratch a crossed his cheek. Harry smiled as Voldemort touched the scratch and ran the bright red blood through his fore finger and thumb. Harry pleased with himself, threw another curse. _' DIFFINDO '_ the spell slightly off course made a tear in Voldemort's robes on his left side. Baring a white bony shoulder.

"Having fun yet Harry. You and I both know that you can not kill me. I told you, it was I who had gone further than any other to make sure of my immortality" sneered Voldemort.

"Oh you mean the diary of your sixteen year old self" said Harry. Voldemort sneered. "Or the Slythrin ring, or the Slythrin locket, or how about the Hufflepuff cup, or the Ravenclaw broach. You know you threw me off a bit there. Something that was given to Ravenclaw from Gryffindor. Ingenuous" said Harry. "Though quite predictable, I mean seriously you would have been better off putting pieces of your soul in the with the rubbish. I'm sure it would have felt more at home there"

A bright orange beam came out of Voldemort's wand and Harry tapped into Ginny's magic and brought up there shield. The orange beam bounced off Harry's shield and bounced back at Voldemort, who side stepped out of the way.

"I will not bother to hear any more of you adolescence, boy. Either bow to me now, or join your mud-blood mother Harry" hissed Voldemort.

"Mmm, tough choice, but as much as I'm wanting to see my mum, not ready to die, and Mmm as much moral fiber as I have been known to have" taunted Harry. "I think that I'll take the third option"

"There is only life and Death Harry, there is no other option" sneered Voldemort.

"Yes, there is Tom. The one where I kill you and live a happy peaceful life for as long as I can" said Harry.

"I will kill you boy. And if we fight I'm going after that red head Weasley girl next, followed by your other two friends" said Voldemort

"I will never let that happen" said Harry raising his wand further up and redirecting the point of his wand from Voldemort's torso, to his chest. Anger seething into Harry once more.

"Then I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to kill you Harry. I would say sorry, but that would be lying" said Voldemort. Harry grabbed at his shield. His body back to normal again.

"Master... I'm afraid I can't stand by and let you do that" Harry turned shocked. Severus Snape was standing paces away from Tom and his wand was hanging loosely at his side.

"What is your meaning Severus" sneered Voldemort.

"A promise that.. that old fool made me do" said Snape, his lips barley moving, though Harry could hear every word.

"I see" said Voldemort after a moment. "And when par say were you planning on informing me Severus?"

"I'm sorry my lord. I didn't want to be a hindrance to the plan-" began Snape.

"And yet here we stand" said Voldemort. "I am about to kill my enemy and you tell me you've gone and done something stupid..."

Harry began not listening as Harry felt Magnus stir in his cloak pocket.

_"Master"_ hissed Magnus in a whisper. _"I can kill the snake for you, or at least bare the soul"_

_"Are you sure, that snake is huge"_ hissed Harry back in a whisper. Magnus licked his tongue and nodded his head. Harry wrapped Magnus around his hand and nonchalantly dropped Magnus to the ground as he pretended to watch the useless argument between master and servant, or what ever Snape was. Magnus went unnoticed by all.

"ENOUGH! I have had enough of you ignorance, Severus. You have failed me for the last time. _AVADA KADAVRA"_ Harry watched with a small smirk as Snape took the green beam into his head and Harry watched as a cut exploded on his head and ripped open, but the spell seemed to get absorbed into the cut and blood, and in a second Snape flew back from the power of the spell and lay upon the ground. Dead.

"Well, turns out we do agree on something" said Harry his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"You and I will never agree on nothing. You haven't the mind power it takes to be great. I warned you Potter, so now prepare if you can, to face my wraith" sneered Voldemort. Harry gave another hauntingly laugh out.

"I should tell you to prepare old man. Because believe it or not, I will make you mortal, even if my pet has to do it" said Harry.

Voldemort turned feared eyes upon Nagini, who was circling Magnus. Both snakes were taunting each other. In a flash Nagini had Magnus half way down her throat, Harry's stomach plummeted to his feet. Magnus! Harry heard him laughing.

"See Harry? Only the strong survive." said Voldemort. "As will I" Harry stared dumbstruck at Voldemort, then back to Nagini who had totally swallowed Magnus whole.

"I'm going to make you pay for that" said Harry quietly, with an air of hatred in his tone. _IMPEDIMENTA, STUPIFY, FREEZUS, IMPEDIMENTA, STUPIFY '_ Harry over and over again repeated the spells in his head, but Voldemort kept reflecting them, and although the reflected spells would hit a Death Eater that got to close to there fight every now and then. He was not able to get a hit on Voldemort. _' FIRNITEIUM INCARNUIS MAGNUIM '_ shouted Harry mentally. The spell hit the ground at Voldemort's feet, causing the ground to tremble. Voldemort took his eyes off Harry to look at his feet to steady himself. Harry wasted no time.

_"IMPEDIMENTA, DIFINDO"_ the spell hit him, but Harry was surprised that they didn't hold the same effect. The slow down charm didn't hold any effect at all. The cutting charm only seem to scratch him and make him even madder.

_"Accio wand"_ whispered Voldemort, Harry tried but his wand once again wet in his sweaty palms was too slick to keep hold of. His wand flew out of his hand and into the grass two feet beside Voldemort. "Once more I should think" Harry's old wand went flying out of his cloak and into the grass behind Voldemort.

Harry was defenseless. Defenseless against the most powerful, evilest wizard know to the wizarding world. He was at Voldemort's mercy, and Harry didn't like the feeling. He didn't like it at all. Harry grasped at the only remaining power still in him. His elements were of no use without his wand, so Harry transformed and allowed his beast within once more to come out. Within seconds Harry was his griffin.

"We want to play now do we Harry?" said Voldemort. Harry gave a screech out. He took a step back as the determined Tom Riddle transformed himself. Harry let his wings fly him back to make way for the beast that was forming in front of him.

Voldemort grew green scales. His height grew and grew. His feet snapped together and formed a tail. Harry swallowed. As Voldemort's head was replaced by that of a snake. A snake Harry had seen up close and too personal only once. Except the eyes... Voldemort's eyes were still red, not the killing penetrating gaze of yellow. Voldemort was truly a Slythrin, his Animagus, a basilisk. Harry gave a screech out and took flight around the giant snake. Hid sharp eyes taking in Nagini who was starting to thrash around on the ground.

Tom gave a screech and Harry saw that most the battle continued. Moody could be seen limping around the grounds below, stunning and roping as many Death Eaters who had been stupid enough to stop and watch the two Animagus's, fight. It was proud Gryffindor against cunning and shrewd Slythrin.

Tom threw his head and Harry climbed higher in the sky. A hoot and a song came from somewhere beneath him, and Harry's heart broke. He saw the unmistakable forms of Ginny and Hermione circling Tom and flying higher, confusing him.

_' Go back Ginny, please and take Hermione with you '_ said Harry pleading with her in his mind.

_' So you just want Ron and his spiders? '_ sent back Ginny as she nonchalantly flew around Toms head, he thrashed his head and snapped his mouth closing on thin air where Ginny had been flying moments before hand. Harry was about to panic. He saw Ron and a horde of about fifteen spiders on Voldemort's tail and they began chomping away on him. Harry was disgusted. As Voldemort hissed out in the pain.

_' No! I don't want none of you three here, I can't have any of you di- '_

_' We're not going to die, unless you shut the bloody hell up and watch were your going Potter '_ shouted Ginny in his mind. Harry looked and saw he was staying stationary and moved quickly to avoid another snap of Voldemort's mouth. _' Eyes open babe '_ Harry gave in, but only momentarily.

_' Fine as soon as he transforms back, I want you three up and away from him '_ said Harry.

_' Yes, alright. I'll find someplace to try and send my magic to you '_ said Ginny. They both agreed, and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and his spiders began to take the micky out on Voldemort as they flew around him making him dizzy. Spiders continued to feast upon his flesh and finally Voldemort hissed in pain again, and transformed back. The spiders scampered, before revenge could take place. Hermione and Ginny were escorted away by Ron, as they all transformed back. Harry landed and transforming quickly grabbed his new wand in the grass. Pointing it at the ready, pointed right at Tom's chest.

"Why Harry? You can't kill me. Why even bother" hissed Voldemort. Harry didn't know why but he held onto faith. Faith would help him. And luckily Faith was beside him for a hiss of pain sounded beside them made both Harry and Voldemort turn look at the ground beside them, not eight paces away. Magnus was twisting in air. He had literally gone and exploded Nagini from the inside out. Parts of the bigger snake were flying and a big chunk of what looked like her head landed at Voldemort's feet. He stared at it with hard angry eyes. But what Harry saw over where Magnus was landing on the ground was unbelievable. The small tiny silver orb clouded behind it's blackness of evil. Harry looked back at Voldemort just as he raised his eyes to look back at him. Harry smiled. He called upon his element of Vindictive. Harry watched as Voldemort watched him grow and become pale, his height grew tall.

"Say goodbye to Voldemort, Tom" said Harry as he registered Voldemort's confused look. Harry knew then that Voldemort had not seen that his last piece of soul had been bared. _"AVADA KADAVRA"_ shouted Harry as he quickly pointed his wand at the orb. The blackness was scattered and the soul absorbed the green beam.

"NOOOO!" shouted Voldemort. Harry didn't take his eyes off the soul, knowing full well what was about to come, but Harry received a shock as it was not him that was blasted away, but Tom. Harry laughed.

"Welcome back Tom Riddle" said Harry snidely. But Harry had grown to overconfident and didn't see that Tom had stood up quickly and had his wand pointed at him and again Harry's wand went flying out of his hands and landed somewhere behind Tom. Harry felt a white surge of heat spread threw his scar. He knew he had just made the evil wizard even madder. Harry felt his knees give out from beneath him. Falling to his knees as if in slow motion, Harry was not aware that Voldemort was walking towards him.

"Where are your friends now? Where is your family? See Harry, I never will be dead and gone. Is that what you hoped? Is that what you expected? Well, my, my look what we have here now. Tell me any last minuet words from the famous Harry Potter?" said Tom sneering. Tom had his wand pointed right at Harry's forehead, right over his scar. Harry reached out mentally and took the offered magic that Ginny gave freely. He had no wand. His griffin would not help. Harry searched his heart and found he still had one power. The power the dark lord knew not. Harry grasped onto it and allowed it to start to fill him.

"I... I ... I forgive you... Tom" whispered Harry. It was the hardest thing he'd ever have to say. The hardest thing in his life. Even his life with the Dursley's hadn't been this tough. His fights with the wizard before him wasn't this hard. Yet something deep inside, buried within him willed him to speak it. Wanted him to say it.

"What?" hissed Voldemort clearly stunned.

"I forgive you" said Harry with a bit more confidence. His element of compassion filling him.

"I did not ask for your petty forgiveness Potter" hissed Voldemort.

"And yet I willingly give it" said Harry with determination. His element completely filled his heart and he allowed it to be seen in his gaze.

"Noo, it can't be" whispered Tom. "NOOO!" he yelled as a luminance white glow began to surround them.

"HHAARRYY" a mystical voice was heard across the now silent grounds of Hogwarts. It seemed that most had stopped to see who would be triumphant in the war that been going on for so long. Too long.

"HHAARRYY" Harry heard it again, just off to his right. He knew it would have to be the angel of death coming on swift wings for him. For he was still on his knees. Tom Riddle's wand pointed at his scar, which burned like liquid fire.

"HHAARRYY" He chanced a risk and raised his eyes to the spot where he heard the soft angelic voice. Harry immediately felt his mouth drop.

As if in a sudden time freeze, a rain fell over Hogwarts Harry was frozen in spot. His eyes could only move. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Voldemort had been rooted in spot. The Death Eaters around, that he could see were frozen as well. So were the four house elf's fighting the two Death Eaters not far away. He could make out the order members of Hestia in mid fall as a green glow around her chest was still glowing as it was absorbed into her. Moody firing a spell at the Death Eater who had killed Hestia about to receive a blue beam of whatever it was that Moody had thrown. He could make out Ron sending a beam of red to Draco. Hermione a beam of yellow flying over her left shoulder as she was about to retaliate as her wand enlighten a orange beam from it's tip. Ginny was standing over a fallen Death Eater.

"Harry"

Harry turned his eyes back on the only thing still moving. Harry's heart was clenched, but he felt it pulse with life. Unlike the imposters that he had seen in the mirror of Erised, these were really his parents. These people, ghost, imagines... whatever they were... They were really James and Lilly Potter.

"Mum? Dad?" said Harry in a whisper.

"Harry, you have done something much greater than anyone could have hoped. Not only did you love when you could have ran, but you forgave when it was easier to hate." said Lilly Potter in the mystical voice.

"Son, you have made us so proud" said James Potter. Pride swelled in Harry's chest. Harry blinked unable to speak or even nod. But then Harry realized his position. He was still on his knee's with Tom Riddle's wands pointed at his scar. Proud? He was about to die how could they be proud?

"Harry" said Lilly Potter. Harry flicked his eyes back on her. "Who said anything about dyeing?" Not think about dyeing? How could he not? He was on his knees, without a wand?

"Have faith son" said James Potter.

"Have faith in your love" said Lily Potter. "She will take care of you. Call for her"

"Promise Harry. Promise you'll call for her" said James Potter as they both began to fade.

"Promise son. Promise"

"I promise" said Harry in a whisper. As his parents faded from view into the bright light. Harry saw the fight start as if it never stopped. Though his mind was already feeling a bit more calm. Voldemort was looking around him at the light, as it began to fade again.

"What did you do?" Tom sneered.

_' Ginny, flame to me '_ yelled Harry in his mind. He saw Ginny turn to them and give a horrified look as Harry was on his knees. She transformed into her phoenix. With a flame she was at his side and cried out as she transformed back and lifted Harry to his feet. They held hands in between them Ginny's new wand clasped tightly in the middle.

_"TANTALUM LIGHTEUM IMPERIUM"_ shouted Harry and Ginny together, before Tom could register that Ginny was beside Harry and they had her wand between them. Harry felt his heart grow hot in his chest. It started pounding in his ears. He felt his blood pressure rise from the surge of magical power and suddenly a gold beam of light shot from their chests, and streamed together making one huge beam of bright gold. Even with the true love shared with Ginny, Harry knew something was missing.

"RON, HERMIONE, JOIN OUR HANDS" shouted Harry barley though the rush of heat all over his body as if searching for the missing link. Hermione grasped his free hand and he felt the heat wave tidal over through his hand and into Hermione's. But something was still missing.

Harry knew when Ron had took Ginny's free hand when the bond found what it was looking for and the gold beam between them turned pure white and iridescent with the shine of sparkles. The beam gathered up around them. Circling around there middles. Finally as Tom was trying endlessly to shoot beams of light at them, which were mainly green He grew fearful, Harry could see it with the massive light that was being formed around him and his friends, and his one true love. Tom turned on his heel and ran four steps before the white beam flew out of the restriction and collided with Tom. Harry felt it make impact with Tom's chest. His heart empty and his soul almost depleted.

Lifting him into the air a few feet, he got turned around. Harry held tightly onto Ginny's and Hermione's hands to not break the contact that was growing hotter and sweat began to pour from his face. Tom was blasted full of the energy of love that the four teenagers shared, by blood or bond. A love of truth, a love of friendship, a love of faith, a love of trust, a love that would endure. With a surge of power that seemed to try and break their hands, but Harry grasped tighter, he would not let go.

The beam went wider and with another strong surge of power the beam flew completely into Tom's chest. Colliding with what Harry knew where his heart should have been. They shared all their love they held for each other and even the intimacy they shard with their hearts love. Tom was feeling and living moments of their happiness. Harry felt the heat tamper off, but Tom was still hovering in air. With a thundering blast Tom was ripped in pieces falling like the rain that had started. Harry wasn't surprised to see the last remaining piece of Voldemort. Harry dropped his hands and took Ginny's wand from her hand. Ginny nodded.

_' Do what you've been wanting to do since eleven Harry '_ said Ginny Harry nodded, eyes still on the spot Voldemort had physically exploded.

He stared at the silver orb, covered by that blackest smog he had ever seen. Harry allowed his vindictive and strength to fill him. Raising Ginny's wand, Harry mentally prepared for the unknown.

_"AVADA KADAVRA"_ shouted Harry for the last time. A blast that was powerful in it's own right pulled them in and threw them back. Harry got to his feet, caste another stunner at one of the struggling Death Eaters as he was trying to hold off four of the remaining house elf's. The spell hit and sending ropes to bind him up. Harry noticed that the sun was starting to rise, and the battle was over as the remaining Death Eaters were falling to the ground. Harry saw the brilliant blue, purple, red and gold in the rising sun, before his knees buckled and his head was thrown back on the mud, and blackness overcame him.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. The ceiling was blurry. He couldn't quite place were he was. The ceiling was high and bright, though dim enough to not hurt his head. He reached for his glasses, and found them on a chair. Harry put them on and looked around Ron was in the bed on his left and Ginny was on his right. Harry sat up softly, and saw Hermione was on Ron's left. They were all alive. He could tell by the rise and fall of their chest as they drew in deep breaths. Harry wondered how long he'd been out. He was tired going into the battle, it had been nothing to compared to how he felt when the last piece of Tom's soul was blasted out of the air. Harry smiled. He had won. It was over. He had a future, a future he could actually plan on...

MAGNUS!

"Harry you're up" Harry looked up as Bill Weasley walking into his little area. Magnus was wrapped around his waist. Harry smiled. "Yeah, sorry didn't mean to scare you or anything. I just though if Fleur could see me taking care of one, she think that having one would be fun."

"So how did that go?" asked Harry as Magnus slithered off Bill and over to Harry.

"Well, she say's that if I would be so good at taking care of a snake, then a kid should be no problem" said Bill.

"Is she-" began Harry as he started to get angry. For he knew Fleur had been on the battle field for at least half the war. Harry hoped she hadn't put herself or a baby at risk.

"NO, NO!" said Bill. "But she's filling her head with thoughts and plans" Harry smiled and gave out a laugh.

"Bill, you're alive" said a very groggy Ginny.

"Hey Bon-fire" said Bill going to the other side of the bed to give his sister a hug.

"Who was all... unlucky?" asked Ginny quietly. Harry saw Ron and Hermione both shoot up into sitting positions in there bed at this question.

"We lost Percy" said Bill he wiped his eyes casually. Ginny looked crestfallen, and even Ron wore a grim face. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, feeling like intruders on a personal family matter. "Hestia Jones, Alicia Spinet. I'm told you knew her Harry?" said Bill giving a cough. Harry nodded.

"Quidditch" he answered simply while his face reflected the grief.

"Two werewolf's died, but Moony said that they only joined in hopes that they would die, because they weren't happy anyway. We lost two of the giants, four of the house elf's" Hermione gasped here, but Bill continued. "Some order members that you four wouldn't have know, and about fifteen ministry officials"

"Fifteen" said Ron in shock.

"Yep, Scrimgeour's already said that any of seventh year's want a job that there was a lot of positions to fill" said Bill grimly.

"Who else?" asked Hermione gravely. She asked Harry's mind's question.

"What about Hagrid?" asked Ron.

"Well, Hagrid's fine, his hair had been caught on fire, but his burns should be fine according to Pomfrey. Peter Pettigrew, we still can't figure out which side he was truly on, Severus Snape, can't figure him out either" said Bill.

"Snape was a Death Eater I think" said Harry his throat cracked for being dry. Bill poured him a glass of water and handed it to him, as he handed out water to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Each muttering their thanks. "When Voldemort came up to try and kill me-"

"-Again-" entered Ginny. Ron smirked.

"Snape said that Dumbledore made him promise" said Harry.

"I wonder what he made him promise?" asked Bill thoughtfully.

"To look after Harry and to not let him die"

Everyone's heads snapped in unison to a gap in the surrounding curtains. McGonagall stood with a sling on her left arm and her right hand holding open Dumbledore's frame.

"Professor Dumbledore" said Hermione.

"I can not be any prouder than what I am right now of all of you" said Dumbledore. "You four have taken on much more than a normal adult wizard or witch could have ever possibly dreamed. But tell me was it love?"

"Was what love?" asked Ron.

"The key to destroying him" said Dumbledore.

"Yeah" said Ginny.

"So your guess Albus was right after all" said McGonagall.

"No, it wasn't" said Harry as all eyes turned to him. "I didn't just have to be able to love. I had to express it. Show it and make him feel it. But not only a love for life and those around me. A love of friendship" said Harry as he met Ron's eyes and both men nodded at each other. "A love of trust and faith" continued Harry as Hermione's eyes welled up in tears as Harry nodded at her. "And the intimacy and all that is true in a sacred thing called love" said Harry as he finished by looking at Ginny who was smiling, as tears were already down her cheeks. She jumped out of her bed and Harry opened the blanket for her to crawl in beside him. Ginny kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "I don't know what... I... err... I couldn't have done it without any of you three. I just want you to know that. I didn't destroy him, we all did"

"Well spoken Harry" said Dumbledore. Harry saw that even McGonagall had tears on her eyelashes.

A feast had followed that night and the whole Hogwarts castle was shining brightly. The castle itself had sustained some minor damages that the Professors and Ministry officials worked hard to right it, making it almost as good. There were four scorched circle marks in the grass, from where they had used the wrath of Merlin and everyone left these alone. McGonagall claimed that the four had left there mark on Hogwarts. Parents came and while some withdrew their children immediately, others just simply walked the field around these circles and touched the grass with their fingers. Harry would watch them from the window in the dormitory, often remembering his parents had stood their, basking in a pure glow that allowed them to come to his aid when he needed there support most of all. Harry kept this memory with him. He had yet to tell anyone, but Ginny. One day he would tell Hermione and Ron, but that day would be in reflection, and not when it was so vivid in his mind.

Harry had slept with the aid of sleep potion for the first few nights, to allow his mind to go back into rest, instead of his adrenaline. Ginny had sustained a sprained wrist, Hermione a broken rib, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy whom had received the blast from the spell they used to finish off Tom and he had been thrown back into Moony's pack of werewolf's, and Moony had been the one to tear his head off. With much pride on Moony's part.

He had learned that Ron had sent _Sectumsempra_ on Draco and left him crawling around bleeding unceremoniously. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed this. They had found Narcissa Malfoy's body as one of the ones that had been hit by elf magic as she had been thrown right into the giants, and to bad for her the giant had been Grawp who was happy to bring his foot down upon her. Ministry officials had to siphon her body liquids from the ground. Ginny had fought Nott and she had simply left him stunned and basically unharmed. Saint Mungo's was still trying to figure out why they couldn't remove the bat-bogy-hex on his face. Ron had received a few cuts and bruises, where Seamus had a broken leg. Dean a broken nose and a broken wrist. McGonagall had sprained elbow. Noviskie had a cut that had left him in Saint Mungo's. Accompany Alastor Moody, who was said to be giving grief to all the Healers. Harry had sustained his own damage, though most of his was emotional, he had talked to his parents, drew power from friendship and love, and killed the evil wizard that had been known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

It had been an emotional couple of days. Harry had visited Moony in the hospital wing twice daily, often staying for hours. Ginny, Ron, or Hermione would often accompany him, but sometimes he would go alone. Much like today. Harry walked the all too familiar path into the hospital wing. Some patients had either been released, or sent to Saint Mungo's. Moony refused to go anywhere were Madam Pomfrey couldn't take care of him.

"Harry, good to see you again. Alone?" asked Moony as he sat up in his bed. He still looked pale and a bit under the weather, but all in all he was fairing much better. Harry was relieved.

"Yeah, Tonks been here already?" he asked seeing that a tin of fresh biscuits sat on the bedside table. Moony grinned.

"Yes, she has a lot of work to do now. Not able to stay as long as either one of us wishes, but it's her job" he said. Harry nodded and sat in the seat next to Moony's bed. "Something's troubling you" Moony looked at him as if in serious thought.

"Just a few things I still don't understand" admitted Harry.

"Well, I'll try and help you where I can Harry you know that" said Moony without hesitation. Harry nodded again and took a steady breath.

"Peter Pettigrew" said Harry.

"Ah, I knew we would get there eventually." said Moony. Harry blinked. "Harry, I can not know what Peter what thinking at any moment in his life. Why did he betray James and Lily in the first place? Why did he even join the Death Eaters? And why, oh Merlin why did he save my life?"

"That's what I was wondering" said Harry grimly.

"Harry all I can do is guess. Peter was a turncoat. I don't think he could ever be faithful to one side. He went with the sudden impulse on who was winning. I like to think that at that moment Peter knew that you would win" said Moony smiling lightly. Harry looked at the floor. "You feel guilty because you still hate him" guessed Moony.

"I can't help it Moony, I still know that if Peter hadn't betrayed my parents that they would be here and that all of us wouldn't have gone through what we did" said Harry getting to his feet in frustration. He began pacing around Moony's bed and running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Harry fate allows you to make your choices, but fate doesn't allow you to chose the outcome of any decision that you make. Peter made a choice, I do not know the reasoning behind of which he chose, but I thank Merlin that he chose the right side, if only once" said Moony. Harry stopped and looked at Moony.

"Do you forgive him?" he asked quietly. Moony met his eyes and Harry stared back unblinking.

"No Harry, I could never forgive Peter for betraying your parents, but I could never have another ill thought of Peter, because his sacrifice" said Moony grimly. Harry nodded, not really knowing how to feel. The man that had betrayed his parents and helped in the signing of their deaths, was the one responsible for letting him keep Moony.

McGonagall had given them two weeks off to recuperate and Harry enjoyed this time with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and even Seamus and Dean. Both guys had been awfully proud of their accomplishments.

"Did you see me take out the four Death Eaters at once" Seamus said.

"I didn't see you take out hardly nothing, you were too busy hiding behind me" snickered Dean.

"I was not" said Seamus indignantly.

"You were to you barmy ol' codger" said Dean. Harry laughed with his friends.

"I saw Neville do that thing with the tree" said Luna opening her already stunned eyes wider. Neville flushed pink.

"Yeah, where did you learn to do that?" asked Hermione.

"That book you gave me Harry. I read it through a couple of times and I guess that spell just kind of stuck in my head. I didn't know if I could pull it off" muttered Neville.

"Well it was a really good piece of magic Neville. Could you teach me sometime?" asked Hermione. Every one must have shown there shocked expressions as Hermione turned a glare on them all. "What? I'm still allowed to ask for help when I need it" she huffed rolling her eyes. Harry was still opened mouth staring at Hermione. He had just seen thee impossible. Hermione actually asking for help from _Neville_, of all people. But then again, they had just accomplished thee impossible. They just destroyed someone who had claimed to be immortal. Harry smiled, and Ginny snorted.

The womping willow had been placed back over the shrieking shack, by Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. It's tree branches once again wrapped up. Though Professor Sprout wisely chose to freeze it while she worked on repairing it, instead.

By the time classes started back up Noviskie was back, though looking a bit peaky and he mostly stayed sat behind his desk. They no longer had to fight, but rather read theory's or answered Noviskie's questions. Transfiguration was being taught by McGonagall who too was mainly just asking them questions and reading from the textbook. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would sit staring at the fire in the private library most nights. If only to avoid the student body that had been pressing on them to retell the tale of what happened. They seemed to want minuet by minuet details of each mind blowing account. Harry had frowned at this. Death had happened right outside the great oak doors, and people seemed to have found this amusing rather than grim and disturbing. So to avoid the students prying eyes, and the ever so annoying press that had started to come by the school daily, they had spent every evening in the library.

Daily Prophets had been flying around the school faster than spells these days, as certain ministry officials were giving accounts of what they had seen. Some mostly correct, others way to off to even be considered funny. Harry was pretty sure he hadn't seen any flying mandrakes helping in the fight. And he was pretty sure that a bloke the name of Benis Karelis hadn't been the one to kill Voldemort. Even the reporter had been sure to say that the story seemed implausible. Ron found most this amusing, because sometimes they would mention all there names with a more accurate story of what happened. But by the end of the fist week. Harry was snickering as Ron was threatening to hex anyone who asked for his autograph again.

Dobby had visited him in the hospital right after the battle to announce he was fine, and that they had only lost four house elves. Harry had been slightly relieved, but wished they had not lost anyone. Dobby had apologized because it turns out the after math of the battle wasn't the end of the fight. Dobby had arrived to the kitchens to announce that they had won and Hogwarts was once again safe. When Kreacher began his muttering. Dobby who had grown prideful and overly fond of his achievement was not going to be outwitted by a stuttering elf. Without thinking he sent his own branch of magic out at Kreacher, and while a normal house elf would have survived, Kreacher being old had not. Once again much to Harry's relief. Not that he would admit that to Hermione anytime soon. Ever!

Harry had sat through his exams, not having one accident or falling asleep, or having a pain in his scar. He found he had learned a lot that year and was able to recall most of it. Much to his surprise. So it was with a heavy heart that a while later he and Ron stood in the room that had housed them for the last seven years. Their bags were packed and already had been taken to the Hogwarts Express. Harry looked at Seamus, then Dean, to Neville and finally Ron. They all smiled and suddenly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry turned Colin Creevey had entered the room with his camera around his neck.

"Nothing Colin, but hey would you mind taking a picture of all of us?" asked Harry. "Anyone mind?" Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron shook their heads and thy all gathered around the middle of the room and Colin took their picture. He promised that he would owl them with a few others he wanted Harry to have. Harry smiled gratefully. He muttered his thanks and he and Ron gave the room one last look before following Dean, Seamus and Neville down the staircase leading into the main common room for the last time.

"Hey" Harry looked up. Ginny was walking across the room. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore the blue sweater and black skirt he loved. Harry smiled. Ginny wrapped her arms around his middle. "I knew that would get a smile from you Mr. Potter" she purred. Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I doubt there is hardly anything you could do that wouldn't make me smile." said Harry teasing. Ginny blushed and smiled back.

"Can I test that later?" she asked. Harry grinned.

"As long as we're alone" said Harry thinking there were some things that he wasn't about to share with his best mate.

"Oh I can arrange that" teased Ginny.

"Arrange what?" asked Hermione coming to stand beside them, followed by Ron.

"Nothing much. We were just talking" muttered Harry. Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione beamed.

"Seems odd doesn't it?" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron "To be leaving Hogwarts?"

"That and well... all of it. Voldemort being gone and now... now Harry you could actually live a life without worrying if somebody's out to get you" said Hermione.

"Well, I doubt that I'll ever be truly left alone" said Harry thinking of his career choice. Hermione, Ron and Ginny nodded there heads in understanding. "But at least I know that I can still live and love" Harry smiled and placed a kiss on Ginny's pouted lips and smiled at her.

_"Seems to happen fast doesn't"_ hissed Magnus as he slithered over to Ginny's shoulders.

_"What's that_?" hissed Harry.

_"Life"_ hissed Magnus simply.

_"How so?"_ hissed Harry.

_"One moment your running and trying to avoid the inevitable, the next you're basking in the sunlight wanting that certain moment in time to last an eternity"_ hissed Magnus. _"Like my crimson flower."_

_"I understand what you mean, Magnus we are going to have a serious talk about this over infatuation you have on my witch"_ hissed Harry teasing. Magnus flicked his tongue out and curled his tail around Ginny's waist. Harry laughed.

The Hogwarts express seemed to go quicker than normal and they soon arrived at Kings Cross to the press everywhere. Harry smiled as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks came to meet them before getting off the train.

"Hello Harry" said Kingsley.

"Hello sir" said Harry cordially.

"Heard you and Ronald here were preparing to go to University Aura Division" said Kingsley. Harry nodded and Ron flushed excitedly. "Good, I was given the head of that department a few days ago by the minister. I hope to see you on board in a few years" Harry nodded his head again.

"We'll be there sir" said Harry smiling. Kingsley patted his shoulder and smiled. They were lead over to the Weasley's. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had worn black in memory of Percy who had died bravely, and the twins were standing there. Though it was easy to finally tell the difference now. George had a scar over his left eyebrow, from the tail of a cutting curse.

"I tried to get me one like yours Harry, but that damned Death Eater would oblige" said George shaking his head sorrowfully. Harry smiled and pressed his finger tip to his own scar subconsciously. The lightening shape on his forehead that had always looked unhealed and always pervious to infection was growing faint, and while Harry knew it would never disappear for good. He didn't mind it much anymore. His life would be different. No more Voldemort and no more Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry allowed himself to be drugged back to the Burrow willingly as he pressed his hair over his scar.

* * *

**AN : **

**NO THIS IS NOT THE END! I have one more chapter left and will post it in a few days. I am evil that way because it's already written, oops! lol**

**So tell me what you thought. I need as many reviews as I can get. I hope you all enjoyed the final battle and how Voldemort died. I'm sure hardly no one would mind me killing off Percy. He was practically dead to the Weasley's for the last two years anyway. So tell me what you thought.**

**I got this chapter done a bit sooner than even I expected, my muse returns... lol... **

**Please review, **

**So until the next chapter, take care,**

**_HogwartsAngel101

* * *

_**


	40. The Beginning

**Disclaimer : One more time with exhaustion... I do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

**

**Chapter 40 : The Beginning

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

The hardest thing Harry had learned that year, surprising enough had not, and could not have been taught by any teacher. Harry learned that Compassion of the heart could not be taught, it is something that is and has to be earned through a bond that develops whether you want it there or not. Did he have a bond with Voldemort? No! But he would never forget him, by any means. Harry had learned that true forgiveness is something you can't feign, you couldn't pretend it. It has to be real. And Harry's forgiveness had been meaningful and heartfelt, as this was able to bring his parents to him, if only briefly. Harry had had to learn life's hardest lesson that day, and it wasn't the shortness in a life span, but rather the choice that is made in day to day activity. That makes us truly satisfied with our life in the end. Harry vowed to himself that he would never let a day go by without being thankful for the people who lived past the final battle and the people that had come to mean something in his life. If he saw them everyday, or if he saw them every now and then Harry was grateful for them. He would and could never forget the events that had happened that day. He was even more grateful for everyone who had died in the cause of freeing the world of Voldemort's evil.

A monument of shiny onyx had been erected out of memory and engraved was each and everyone's names that had died. The list was short, but to Harry if one name had been on it, it would have still been too long. The monument had been designed by Fleur, Bella, and Mrs. Weasley. McGonagall added a touch. The monument was half a heart that showed the hearts that had been broken by their deaths, and around the line was the names, right in the middle McGonagall had added her touch, a branch of Gubraithian fire. It would burn for eternity and then some. Always in memory of those that had lost their lives.

Though friends parted and went their own ways, as did Harry. He would always think of them, the roles that each one had been able to play. By giving to a cause they truly believed in. Him, they hadn't a second thought as to if he could defeat him, or what if he didn't? No, they had stuck by when the enemy stood on the front line, right in there faces. They had shown no fear, as he and his friends had faced it, and conquered it. Harry's fear, had been the constant little voice wondering what the bloody hell he was thinking? Why was he even trying to defeat a grown wizard that had surely been more talented and wise than he? But Harry had learned that Tom had not been wise, his one contradiction had ruined him, failed him worse than his mother. In the end his mother hadn't truly failed him like his mind had thought. Only tried and protect him from a mistake she might had for longed, she might have seen it coming. Harry wasn't sure, he knew that all his questions that still burned in his mind, would ever truly be answered. He knew that Tom Riddle aka Voldemort would never truly be understood. As any man could never be learned, according to Ginny.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had formed something special that day. Stronger than their bond or friendship, stronger than family. They were connected by their hearts, they loved and cared for each other deeply. Though on different levels according to Ron at which Harry had been eager to agree too. Hermione was his sister, Ron his brother and best mate, Ginny... his woman, his friend, his lover, his confidant, his serenity, his peace, a paradise away from any hurt that he still felt... and so much more he didn't know the words to yet. He had been slightly shocked that he meant the same for her, when he would hold her as she would cry over Percy. Voldemort had only made there love stronger, more pure, more respected and gratifying. There bond would never end, there hands hadn't let go when they were destroying Voldemort, and they sure the bloody hell wouldn't let go now!

So, six months later found them with Harry standing in the kitchen at the Burrow next to Ron. They were saying there goodbyes. They were going to University Auror Division and Harry was smiling, happy now. His nightmares were almost gone, and his scar hadn't hurt since the night of the battle. The Weasley's had suffered losses that night. Percy had died, and only just after saying he was sorry. Harry had to say though that it was his apology that made it easier on the whole family to give Percy a good last farewell and hold him in high regards once again. They had still celebrated his birthday, by taking flowers to his grave and eating his favorite meal for dinner. Mrs. Weasley had read a poem at his funeral that she once again resided over his grave. Harry knew she would do this every year until her death. He hugged Mrs. Weasley, as she enclosed him tightly.

"Do take care Harry dear. I heard it can be a bit rough. If ever you need anything don't hesitate to give us a shout, okay?" she patted his cheek as she released him. Harry smiled.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. Who else would I turn to?" she smiled and gave him another quick hug. He turned to Fred and George, whose scar had still left a white line above his eyebrow.

"Take care mate" said Fred, Harry shook his hand and nodded.

"Yeah if you ... err... ever need any supplies don't think, just owl" said George. Harry grinned wider and agreed. They went to go say goodbye to Ron

"Harry" Hermione threw herself into his arms and Harry laughed.

"Hermione! I'll be back in twelve weeks for Christmas" he said.

"Yes I know, but it's just a bit weird isn't?" she said for the millionth time that year alone. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but we're still friends and we'll still owl you" said Harry. Hermione smiled and quickly wiped away the tear drops on her face.

"Hey Harry. You've got a tough job a head of you" said Charlie coming to stand in front of him.

"When haven't I anyway?" said Harry. Charlie laughed out. "But then again I heard you've got a tough job a head of you what with tomorrow" said Harry lowering his voice so only Charlie could hear. Charlie cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah, well it's been a while now, I thought it was about high time to ask her. You know?" said Charlie. Harry's eyes found the girl with a long mane of red hair watching him carefully.

"Yeah I do" Charlie laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Easy Harry don't want to arrive there with tears in your eyes. They'll never let you live it down" Harry laughed and shook Charlie's hand as he too walked over to Ron.

"Harry Potter" said Mr. Weasley holding out his hand. Harry shook it.

"Mr. Weasley, thank you for letting me stay here" said Harry.

"No problem Harry, no problem. You'll be home for Christmas still wont you?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry smiled. Home. Yeah the Burrow would always be considered home to him too.

"Of course, think I would have one very angry red head to deal with if I didn't" said Harry giving a small laugh.

"To right you would" said Mr. Weasley. Harry shook his hand once more.

"Harry". Harry turned to see Bill near by and walked over to him.

"Congratulations heard the good news this morning" said Harry. Bill smiled and flushed.

"Yeah, heard it myself last week. Still amazing isn't it? Me a father. ME!" said Bill and Harry laughed. "Listen mate, as I told you before, there hard there, so don't take anything personal okay? There not giving you a hard time because your the boy-who-lived-again, okay"

"Yeah, but Bill you utter those words again and I'm going to hex you" said Harry laughing. Bill rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Good luck Harry" said Fleur coming to join him and Bill. Fleur swept kisses on his cheeks and Harry smiled.

"I could say the same to you" said Harry as he saw Fleur beam and a glow came from her face. Harry turned to Bill shook his hand and nodded at Fleur before he turned to Ginny still standing across the room. Harry smiled and walked over to her.

"I heard from a crazy elf that you have promised them after my last year that you would hire them" Ginny said conversationally as Harry placed his hands on her hips drawling her to him.

"Yeah, I figured that we could use some help, four years from now" said Harry remarking with a light comment of his own. Ginny's eyes changed though and he saw her loss already in them. "Miss me?" he whispered.

"Already am" she whispered back.

"At least we can still talk" said Harry as he reminded her of the communicator worms that still were rooted in there ears. Ginny smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Oh Ginny, not a day will go by that I won't think of you and how your love makes me feel" said Harry hugging her tightly to him. Ginny gave a silent sob.

"I know, I'm being thick, but Harry I'm still going to miss seeing your face, waking up beside you when we slept together and hearing your laugh and-" began Ginny as the tears stained her cheeks.

"Ginny, my wildfire. I will always be here with you. I will only be physically gone for twelve weeks, then it's Christmas break. Next year though we'll both be attending University" said Harry reminding her that next year they would once again be see each other every day. Ginny smiled and Harry wiped the tears from her cheek.

"If you need me-" said Ginny.

"I'll holler out for you" Harry vowed. He hugged her tightly and pulled his head back to claim her lips with his. Ginny stiffed a moan as he swept his tongue across her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth to him, Harry savored everything he could. Her taste, her smell, her feeling that she gave him. Harry played and danced with her tongue against his, before slowing the passionate kiss to a gentle one again. He breezed a crossed her lips once more before pulling back. Ginny's eyes remained closed as the tip of her tongue came out to taste his kiss. Harry smiled before kissing her again.

"Okay you two, you're going to be late. The brochure said to arrive at precisely eleven" said Mrs. Weasley sternly. Harry pulled his lips away from Ginny's and hugged her tightly once more. Turning and finding Ron and Hermione extracting themselves from a similar position. He walked outside the Burrow with Ron and they both looked back at the family that had filed out to watch them apparate to the University.

_' I'm needing you already, my wildfire '_ said Harry as he stood still looking across the way to Ginny whose hair was bellowing in the air that swept around them. Magnus wrapped around her waist. He had said that he wasn't for sure if they would allow Magnus there and didn't want to test his instructor's patients too soon, anyway.

_' Soon, Harry I love you '_

_' I love you too my Ginny '_ said Harry.

"Well ready mate?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. The two men waved to the Weasley's once more and with their luggage securely shrunk and in their pockets they waved once more and with cheers being sent their way, they disapparated into thin air.

Landing on a stone floor, Harry looked around, University was a castle that much resembled Hogwarts only smaller. Ron nudged his arm and Harry laughed as he looked around at his fellow classmates. A bloke with wacky hair that looked like he had gotten struck by lightening was standing near. A girl with blond hair and brown eyes was looking unimpressed at the castle. Another wizard whom instantly reminded him of Percy was looking stern and posed as if ready to salute at the command. Harry and Ron exchanged amused glances.

"LINE UP" shouted a voice behind them Harry jumped at the sudden noise level, but quickly fell in place on a white line that had appeared on the floor. His eyes found the bloke that had screamed. He was a tall black man. He held a silver ring in his ear and his hair was shaved against his scull. His biceps were toned and cut and even through his tight blue shirt he wore, Harry knew he would not want to wrestle this bloke any day. "You think you've got what it takes to be an Aura? Well, I'm here to prove you wrong. If you survive me, then you'll be recognized as one of the best. Because I only train the best. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"YES SIR" shouted Harry with Ron and the remaining students.

"Being rich or being a celebrity won't help you" Harry groaned mentally, he hoped that this bloke wasn't about to pull him into this conversation. "Mummy and Daddy aren't here to make your bed. We have house elf's, but they will only make your dinner. You will do your own wash, you will make your own bed. And if you freeze at night, it will be because you forgot to light the damned fire" The wizard with the lightening struck hair snickered and the teacher was up on him worse than a bad habit.

"THINK IT'S FUNNY? BUT WE'LL SEE, I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU QUIT. NO CRYING AROUND 'I WANT MY MUMMY' I'M GOING TO TAKE THE MIKEY OUT ON YOU AND YOU WILL ACCEPT MY ABUSE OR GO HOME CRYING. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"YES SIR"

"Then I will show you to your rooms. Lunch is served at thirteen hundred hours. You will be in attendance or you will not eat, understand?"

"Yes sir" they muttered.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" the teacher shouted.

"YES SIR"

Harry would never forget his years at University. Nor would Ginny. Instructor Lamnot kept him on his feet, and exhausted. Harry had assumed that breaks would be about having fun, but he was wrong. They were for catching up on sleep and rest. He was exhausted. Both he and Ron worked hard. Harry was the top of the class and Ron was the third. Ginny had joined the next year and was the second in her class, but by her final year she was first. Harry was proud of her. Surviving that place had been hard and tough, but he had to admire his skills he'd learned. He even had to admire the effect it had on Ginny. Her physical form was sure to put him in an awkward position if she wore anything too revealing.

Before Harry knew it, they were working for the ministry and as fully qualified Auras. Harry was head of his team that included Ginny, Ron and two others. Harry was happy for once in his life. No trouble happened that his team couldn't solve within a week. That is until he answered the door mid day on Tuesday and found Charlie Weasley standing on his doorstep, looking distraught and upset. Harry knew just by that look that this was going to be hell.

* * *

**AN :  
Okay here it is the end! Wow! I know I skipped quite a lot but I had too. So now that it is officially the end, I hope that all will review to tell me what you thought, of this chapter, the pervious one, and the story on whole. I know my spelling was terrible and I know that there are some out of context words. I'm sorry. **

**I want to thank my muse for his support, without you Joey, I don't think I could have finished this book so fast, or so well. Thank you my muse, I look forward to your review and letters.**

**To every reviewer that has ever reviewed, I thank you personaly. I wished I had the time to sit and write everyone's names down here, but I don't, sad to say. It has been a pleasure to have you read and review my story.  
I hope all will review this story and join me and ... wait for it... wait for it... oh yeah there's another one coming. **

**_Harry Potter and the Scourge of Hogsmeade_ **

**I hope you will join me as we follow Harry and company through another year. Please review. **

**I feel sure we'll meet again in my other fic, take care**  
**_HogwartsAngel101

* * *

_**


End file.
